Calles nocturnas
by Atori-chan
Summary: Ellos podían hacer lo que se les antojara, ellas solo ser sus presas esperando a ser liberadas de esos locos asesinos. La revelación de Uchiha Madara.
1. Dead Moon

**-CALLES NOCTURNAS-**

_by: Atori_

* * *

_Capítulo 1: Dead Moon_

Medios de transporte, personas influenciadas, curiosos se encontraban aglomerados frente a un centro presidiario, donde los mismos reclutas observaban desde sus habitaciones de castigo lo que para ellos eran héroes o "la mejor de la peor calaña" llamado así por ellos como un cumplido.

Finalmente tras muchos años sin pistas y sin ningún logro en las investigaciones habían conseguido atrapar a la pequeña banda conocida como "Dead Moon"

Eran tres hombres muy especiales y a tener en cuenta. Su filosofía consistía en matar a todo ser que se cruzaba por su camino. Tenían una cruel manera para ejecutar a sus víctimas ya fuesen hombres, mujeres o niños. Con los hombres usaban toda la violencia posible, aunque su víctima rogaba la muerte, los tres continuaban aquello como un juego en el que solo ellos podían poner las reglas y cuando finalizarlo. Con las mujeres, antes de asesinarlas, solían aprovecharse de ellas utilizando sus encantos y hacer cosas que ni en sueños se hubieran imaginado. En ocasiones, algunas morían en aquel infortunio momento; otras, las que podían contarse con los dedos de una mano, eran asesinadas cuando ellos ya se habían quedado satisfechos. Y los niños, llamar a esos personajes asesinos era quedarse corto. Lo que hacían con los hombres y las mujeres era empleado también sobre aquellos infantes que inútilmente podían hacer algo contra ellos. Corría el rumor, de que perdonaban a algunos niños, principalmente a las jóvenes adolescentes teniéndolas cautivas para sus propios fines. Y cuando la familia había perdido toda esperanza de recuperar a sus retoños, misteriosamente aparecían tiradas en la cuneta degolladas.

A los Dead Moon nunca les importaba dejar pistas sobre sus huellas en el lugar del crimen. Eran tan escurridizos que quizás era por eso que se sentían tan confiados. Todo el mundo sabía quiénes eran en realidad y su pasado turbio. Como cualquier maleante usaban un apodo y así eran mundialmente conocidos.

Nunca trabajaban ni hacían tratos con ningún traficante para cometer asesinatos. A los tres les gustaba la independencia y el sentirse en la más completa soledad.

Sin embargo, había una regla inquebrantable que obedecían a rajatabla y era que pese a lo que eran, pese a todo el mal que habían hecho, los tres eran muy buenos amigos que se ayudarían, se apoyarían y morirían juntos. Así habían marcado su destino. Aunque, jamás imaginarían que el Destino fuera tan poderoso para que las cosas dieran un giro que ni ellos hubieran creído sino lo llegaran a vivir.

-

Los tres camiones blindados donde en cada uno conducía a un miembro de la banda, que por razones de seguridad eran vigilados desde dentro por cuatro guardias, más un inspector especializado en el caso en el asiento de copiloto, llegaban a la zona donde la banda Dead Moon sería por fin ejecutada y todo el mal que habían hecho durante más de diez años terminaría de una vez para siempre.

Eso hizo que un chico moreno de cabellos alborotados suspirara. Tanto tiempo buscando a aquellos asesinos y ahora podía descansar en paz.

Taichi Yagami, el joven capitán de la policía había entrado en el cuerpo con 22 años siendo un simple policía en prácticas, acabando tres años después como el superior de la jefatura de la policía de Odaiba.

Le habían asignado el caso de los Dead Moon meses después de su incorporación como novato.

Huérfano de una familia adinerada se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma al caso contrayendo gran amistad y un aprecio casi paterno hacia el antiguo capitán de policía Gennai Kazama. Lo terrible había sucedido al año siguiente cuando aquella figura había perecido, específicamente por el cabecilla de la organización. Recordaba ese día como su mentor se había adelantado unos pasos de forma equívoca, hecho que el líder había aprovechado con su rápida agilidad. Y con la dinastía de un lobo hambriento, se había colocado detrás suya asestándole un disparo en la sien, bebiendo de su sangre, mirándole con ese brillo de superioridad sobre él y los que tenía delante.

-Taichi-san¿estás bien?

El moreno despertó de esa pesadilla sintiendo que aquella ropa le sobraba por el sudor al haber revivido aquella escena. Volteó su vista encontrándose con una mujer de su misma edad un poco más bajita que él de constitución bronceada, pelirroja y ojos rojos como el fuego. Era su mejor amiga desde la más tierna infancia convertida ahora en una mujer hermosa, con fuerte carácter cuando la hacían enfadar, pero dulce y cariñosa al mismo tiempo. Una especialista en Ikkebana y muy famosa por ello. Su principal característica era que siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, así que ¿cómo no negar el que terminara enamorándose de ella? Llevaban más de veinte años de amistad y cierto que llevarla en aquel viaje era una locura, pero solo por allí crecía la flora que a su amiga tanto le gustaba, confesarle allí de una buena vez sus sentimientos y pedirle matrimonio eran una oportunidad perfecta.

-no te preocupes Sora. Es que echaré de menos el estar horas y horas en la oficina en busca de pistas del Dead Moon con la taza de café en la mano. –sonriendo brevemente- pero ahora todo ha acabado y Gennai-sama descansará en paz.

-Gennai-sama estaría orgulloso de ti. –dijo la chica en un intento de aliento. Bien sabía como se ponía su mejor amigo cuando se hablaba del fallecido hombre.

Taichi sonrió con ella. Estaba feliz de que el sueño por fin hubiera terminado, feliz de poder decirle muy pronto a Sora lo que había guardado por años. Todo estaba bien. Se acomodó en el asiento y fue hacerlo para que repentinamente tuviera un mal presentimiento.

Una pequeña risa proveniente de la chica. Al parecer debió hacer una mueca algo graciosa para que la mujer sonriera más. Ignoró por completo ese sentimiento de malestar y se quedó viéndola como si contemplase a la mismísima Afrodita.

Con todo ese panorama nadie apreciaba una sonrisa sádica que estaba escondida entre las sombras del interior del camión. Estaba con los brazos y piernas cruzadas y cuatro sombras tiradas en el suelo donde en la dirección de su pecho salía una gran mancha que por culpa de la oscuridad no se percibía con claridad.

-el juego acaba de empezar. –desvelando unos ojos que brillaban como zafiros, profundos, misteriosos, cautivadores y asesinos.

---

-¡ya vienen ahí¡Ojalá se pudran en el mismísimo infierno! –murmuró un chico rubio de ojos celestes y piel ligeramente morena.

-tienen que pagar por todo el mal que han hecho. –le siguió una chica que estaba con él pero más frustrada que el hombre. Llevaba el pelo rosa corto y sus ojos eran verdes- jamás les perdonaré por haber matado a mi abuelo. ¿Qué mal tenía un anciano para hacer lo que hicieron? –se preguntaba con traviesas lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos jade.

-no te preocupes Sakura-chan. Ya verás, pagarán por haber matado a Sarutobi-sama. –abrazándola con cariño- lo pagarán...

-gracias Naruto-kun. –cobijándose en ese cálido lugar sin sospechar que eso había puesto algo incómodo al rubio.

Desde la muerte de su abuelo, a Sakura solo le quedaba como único familiar su reciente marido Naruto, hijo único de un empresario de software.

La banda Dead Moon había asesinado a su abuelo tres días después de la boda. Por azares del destino y por culpa del vicio que tenía hacia el tabaco, se había topado con ellos en una callejuela nocturna. Jamás imaginó que una simple compra pudiera terminar en tragedia. Cuando se le fue comunicado y vio el cadáver quedó shoqueada al ver los cortes profundos en el rostro apacible y angelical de su querido abuelo. Sus ojos estaban denotados por el horror como quién había visto un fantasma. Si hasta el propio médico forense se había asustado de lo que había quedado del cuerpo. Según la autopsia, su muerte no había sido a base de los golpes, sino que dichos golpes fueron producidos después de que muriera. Al parecer, uno de los integrantes de la banda, el más joven de los tres le había administrado un veneno que había quemado todos sus órganos desde dentro, como si una bomba de relojería se tratara, igual que un dragón lanzando sus llamas a su oponente matándolo de forma vil y cruel.

Sakura, una mujer de 23 años, recién casada, ama de casa había vivido lo oscuro en el mejor momento de su vida. Odiaba a los Dead Moon, pero a quién más al que había matado a su querido abuelo, al más joven de ellos.

---

-por favor apártense, este no es lugar para gente curiosa. –decía una mujer vestida con el uniforme de policía. Tenía una coleta de caballo para mayor comodidad y en sus ojos avellana resaltaba la ligera sombra color rosa que usaba como único maquillaje.

-agente Sango, solo una pregunta¿es cierto que uno de los tres ha matado a su propia madrastra antes de unirse a la banda oficialmente? –preguntó un hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules picarones.

-no se me está permitido responder a la prensa, Miroku-sama.

-dicen que ha estado en un internado desde el fallecimiento de su padre y que allí conoció a los otros dos.

-no contestaré a ninguna de sus preguntas. –volvió a repetir apartando más a la gente, observando que ya llegaban los tres camiones.

Al fondo de la masa de periodistas, un hombre acompañado de una mujer que sostenía su brazo en señal de apoyo, miraba a los periodistas para luego desviar hacia los tres camiones.

-me da vergüenza que por mis venas corra la misma sangre que un... –el hombre no sabía como describirlo.

-Inuyasha... irás... ¿verás a tu hermano...?

-¡¡ÉL NO ES MI HERMANO KAGOME!! Solo tenemos vínculos de sangre por parte de padre, pero no considero a ese gusano de la familia tras haber matado a mi madre. –dijo con rabia e ira- ese maldito... si tomara la justicia por mi mano lo mataría yo mismo...

-Inuyasha, por favor no digas esas cosas. –repuso Kagome asustada.

Si hubiese algo de lo que Inuyasha sentía tanta vergüenza ante los ojos públicos, era el ser reconocido como el medio hermano de uno de los Dead Moon. Por supuesto, nadie tenía nada en contra suya, sino pena y lástima. Su difunta madre había sido asesinada por su medio hermano. Igual que en sus víctimas femeninas había usado la violación y la fuerza bruta para acabar con ella. Incluso había empleado métodos macabros que Inuyasha quisiera olvidar y que desgraciadamente era imposible. Ahora por fin recibiría su castigo, sin embargo lo consideraba muy poca cosa en comparación con todo lo que había hecho, además ardía en deseos de matarlo él mismo. Por su culpa, tuvo que vivir años de sufrimiento y agonía, vigilar de forma continua sus espaldas y la de su mujer e hija por temor a que la historia se volviera a repetir. Nunca pudo disfrutar de su matrimonio en su plenitud sin sentirse como vigilado, nunca pudo disfrutar de pasar unos buenos días de vacaciones con su hija con el temor de que la cadena se soltara y apareciese aquel ser llevándose a su familia por delante como un perro sediento de sangre.

---

Los tres camiones se detuvieron al unísono y el grito de la gente se hizo más feroz con sus pancartas contra el Dead Moon con insultos, casi vociferando con todo lo que sus pulmones le daban, escuchándose más que los gritos de los prisioneros que pedían la libertad para los Dead Moon.

-aquí el capitán Yagami-san¿todo en orden para bajarlos? –dijo Taichi sobre un retransmisor.

-aquí el inspector Koga-san, preparados para llevarles. –contestó una voz masculina.

-inspector Lee-san, Yagami-sama cuando quiera dé la orden. –se escuchó una segunda voz.

-adelante. Tened los ojos bien abiertos ante cualquier movimiento suyo. Entraré con el cabecilla, seguidamente del menor.

-entendido señor. –dijo el chico llamado Lee que había comprendido que iba ser el siguiente en bajar al segundo componente de la banda.

Taichi cerró la llamada soltando otro suspiro. De nuevo volvía esa perturbación e inquietud. De verdad que no sabía por qué tenía ese mal presagio. Quizás era su imaginación y el miedo por tener detrás suya al líder tras una pared blindada lo que le producía alucinaciones.

-Sora queda dentro del coche. No salgas bajo ningún concepto.

-sí. Ten cuidado. –dijo la mujer con preocupación.

-después te llevaré a ese claro que tanto te gusta. –le prometió el moreno besando su mejilla saliendo al mismo tiempo que el conductor.

Ante ese gesto, Sora quedó sonrojada y se quedó mirando el frente con la mirada perdida con una sonrisa risueña.

Su amigo últimamente se portaba demasiado amable con ella y no era nada tonta, sabía a donde conducía todos esos detalles desde el invitarla en alguna noche contada o hacerle preciosos obsequios.

Se acomodó en el asiento toda feliz imaginando lo que él le contaría llegado el momento.

-estás más cómoda que yo¿verdad? –preguntó una fría voz sintiendo en su sien algo metálico y frío provocando que todos los bellos de su piel se le erizaran. Aquello y el tono cargado de arrogancia y seguridad hizo que se quedara tiesa de la impresión. Temblorosa se fue girando lentamente y soltó un quejido de sorpresa al ver ese par de ojos azules clavados en ella como si estos fuesen de acero- vamos a jugar un poco y se necesitan todas las piezas en el tablero para iniciarlo. –dijo el sujeto con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

---

Taichi respiraba agitadamente. Tenía que controlar sus nervios. A cada segundo se sentía peor. Pero¿qué podía fallar? Había cuatro guardias de los mejores controlándoles. Estaban a cuatro paredes con pared blindada esposados de pies a manos. Todo era perfecto, entonces¿por qué seguía inquieto?

-abre la puerta Koushiro-san. –ordenó finalmente a un chico pelirrojo de ojos azabache de constitución bajita.

Los gritos ensordecedores se apagaron de pronto como cuando alguien baja el volumen de golpe cuando Koushiro giró la llave que abría la puerta. Aunque la gente tuviese la extrema seguridad, el Dead Moon eran tres profesionales, si tenían la posibilidad de escapar, ellos o sus propias familias peligrarían por su buen ojo al acecho hacia sus presas. Sin embargo, nadie podía contener las caras cargadas de ira y frustración. Eso era inevitable.

Empezó a verse una figura oscura en el interior del camión que nadie podía distinguir.

-¡bajad a Wolf! –ordenó Taichi imperante.

Segundos donde nada sucedía y eso preocupó más al capitán que miraba extrañado la oscuridad del interior del vehículo. Un miedo comenzó a apoderarse de él.

-¿a qué estáis esperando¡Bajad a Wolf!

Algunos de los curiosos ya no sentían tantas ganas de saber cómo eran esos hombres o cómo iban a ejecutarles.

Tras el prolongado silencio vino un chillido por parte de diversas mujeres al ver como caía el cuerpo sin cabeza de uno de los guardias.

Taichi atemorizado, llevo por inercia su mano al lugar donde guardaba su arma.

-yo que tú no haría nada si aprecias la vida de esta mujer. –dijo la voz que él reconocería de por vida.

La luz se hizo presente descubriendo como los otros tres guardias estaban ya en el Más Allá, una grieta en la zona del conductor y allí entre ellos, a un hombre de media melena rebelde dorada que ondeaba al aire. Aunque sus ojos eran como el cielo, en ese instante eran dos bloques de hielo. Su tez era blanca y vestía el uniforme de prisionero color naranja butano llevando su verdadero nombre inscrito en una placa, Ishida Yamato.

-

Yamato, también apodado Wolf, era el líder indiscutible del Dead Moon. Como su sobrenombre indicaba, era todo un lobo que mataba con la misma fiereza a su presa sin importar mancharse las manos de sangre hasta conseguir su objetivo. Sino fuera por todos los crímenes cometidos, Yamato pasaría por un auténtico galán, capaz de conquistar a cualquier mujer y que ésta cayera en sus redes.

Atractivo y galantería no eran lo único que caracterizaban al líder, sino que también era bastante orgulloso y avaricioso. Siempre lo mejor, obteniendo en todas partes el poder. Quizás la razón de ese carácter se deba a que fue criado por una familia de importante empresa, en la cual había ido a la quiebra. Yamato por ese entonces estudiaba en un prestigioso internado donde la educación quedaba por los suelos. Cuando la empresa de su padre se había desintegrado, su progenitor llegó a ahorcarse y su madre murió con antidepresivos al haber perdido a su esposo quedando él y su hermano pequeño que mandó a Francia por una razón, para convertirse en lo que actualmente era. La muerte de sus padres le había marcado y sus compañeros se habían metido constantemente con él. A los 17 años cometió su primer crimen importante y fue el de quemar la escuela con todo el personal y alumnos posibles en el interior. Por ese entonces, contaba con un aliado. Uno de los miembros del Dead Moon, el más joven de todos.

-

-Yamato... –masculló Taichi entre dientes viendo como la persona que más le importaba estaba a su merced.

-un solo movimiento –arrimando el cuerpo de Sora más a él- y esta linda criatura correrá el mismo destino que esos patéticos guardias. –apuntándola en la sien con una pistola- ahora¡libera a Dragon y a Dog sino quieres que corra sangre y no solo el de esta adorable chica! –amenazó con tono serio y amenazante.

Jamás imaginó que el mal presentimiento fuese algo como aquello.

Impotente observó el rostro asustado de su mejor amiga que lo miraba implorante pidiendo ayuda, que lo alejara de las fauces de aquel criminal.

Con mano temblorosa acercó el transmisor para dar la orden.

-liberad a Dragon y a Dog.

Yamato sonrió de lado complacido.

Su juego había resultado tal como lo había previsto y él ya tenía la partida ganada.

El cerrojo del camión que estaba en medio se abrió y un hombre de pelo a la taza, cejudo y ojos como el ébano que respondía al nombre de Lee Rock fue abriendo lentamente las dos puertas.

-ya era hora de que llegáramos –dijo una voz proveniente de dentro- sois unos imbéciles que conducen al mismo tiempo que caracoles inmundos.

Sakura al escuchar aquello se apegó más a su esposo. Él estaba ahí, su persona más odiada estaba a unos metros y en libertad, con la posibilidad de que hubiera un río de cadáveres.

Como en el camión anterior, los cuatro cuerpos cayeron al suelo, solo que estos tenían un rostro de espanto y su cuerpo de un extraño color.

El inspector que estaba ahí no pudo por más que apartar la vista para vomitar, el conductor sin querer ver los cadáveres se acercó a Lee prestándole ayuda, al mismo tiempo que observaba al causante de todo aquello, Dragon, un joven que lo miraba con una mueca divertida y una mano apoyada en su cintura.

-

Dragon era el miembro más joven de los Dead Moon, su piel blanca contrastaba con sus ojos oscuros y su cabello negro-azulado. Originalmente era conocido como Sasuke Uchiha, hijo de una familia la cual había sido accionista. Había entrado en el mismo internado donde se encontraba Yamato y su hermano mayor Itachi al que admiraba. Las influencias del lugar provocaron que Itachi se metiera en una organización misteriosa, teniendo como consecuencia que se fuera de casa sin que nadie tuviera noticias suyas. Años más tarde, había aparecido asesinado dejando un vacío muy profundo en un Sasuke de trece años. Sin embargo, la suerte no había estado de su parte, ya que pocas semanas después, sus padres habían fallecido en un accidente de tráfico. Poco después había conocido a Yamato y decidieron iniciar la banda. Sasuke Uchiha que por aquel estaba bajo la tutela de un amigo lejano de sus padres era conocido como Snake debido a la obsesión que su tutor tenía para las serpientes. No obstante, había descubierto que lo estaba utilizando por la herencia que su familia le había dejado y acabó matándolo con la misma fiereza de un dragón.

-

-no era sin tiempo. –saltando ágilmente hacia el suelo firme- después de haber eliminado a esos guardias patéticos me he echado una buena siesta y me encuentro en forma para dejar en el suelo a otros cuantos. –crujiendo sus manos- podría empezar por el "delicado" cejudo.

Un fuerte sonido como si algo golpease algo duro y un quejido estridente atrajo la atención de Yamato y Sasuke que miraron al tercer camión blindado.

-Dog parece muy impaciente. –objetó el líder.

-nunca le han gustado los sitios pequeños y cerrados. –agregó el menor meneando la cabeza despreocupado- bien, panda de idiotas –dirigiéndose a todos los policías- colocad todas vuestras armas en el suelo y tirádmelas. Algún movimiento y no dudaré en activar una pequeña bomba que he instalado en mi "limousine" –refiriéndose al camión en el que había sido transportado.

Ante esas palabras, la gente comenzó a asustarse queriendo irse de aquel infierno, incluso los presos clamaban que les sacaran de allí para salvar sus vidas.

El sonido de la bala paró a todos y los niños se abrazaron a sus padres llorando de angustia siendo único ruido entre aquella muchedumbre.

-¡nadie se va a ir de aquí! –dijo Yamato fríamente quién había sido autor de haber disparado al aire- como ha dicho Dragon, un solo movimiento y boom, todos volaremos. Y algunos aprecian la vida de sus "inocentes" ¿no?

Los policías sintiéndose impotentes y sin la posibilidad de huir, cumplieron lo mandado y arrojaron todas sus armas hacia Sasuke.

-que lista es esta gente. Ahora antes de pasar a la siguiente ronda de nuestro juego tengo que coger premio. –cogiendo un arma bien grande a medida que miraba a todas las mujeres que tenía cerca- ¡tú mujer! –señalando a una.

Sakura se quedó petrificada¿se estaba refiriendo a ella¿Por qué¿Por qué a ella precisamente?

-eres repugnante. –dejando todo el peso del arma sobre su hombro- pero perfecta como premio.

Sakura comenzó a sentirse irritada por sus palabras. ¿Quién se creía ese asesino loco para insultarla en público y considerarla objeto de triunfo¿Él, el que había matado de forma vil a su abuelo?

El golpe en el tercer camión se hizo más latente y Koga comenzó a retrasarse de su puesto asustado. El tercer miembro cuando estaba fuera de sí, podría resultar más peligroso que Wolf y Dragon juntos y solo la muerte calmaba su ira. Y él no podía morir ahí, aún no, no antes de encontrarla.

-Dog se está impacientando. Eh Sasuke, no perdamos más tiempo, sino tendremos que cambiar las reglas del juego.

¿Cambiar las reglas del juego¿Para ellos, aquello solo era una diversión más?

-no te preocupes Wolf, ya le he echado el ojo a mi premio. Será mi billete de ida. –e internándose entre la multitud sin problemas, los cuales aterrados por la presencia tan imponente de Dragon le habían abierto un camino. Sasuke llegó hasta estar frente a Sakura- tú mujer te vienes conmigo, vivirás una emocionante aventura. –arrebatándosela a Naruto quién estaba lívido por los ojos de Dragon que por un momento le parecieron rojos como la sangre.

-¡suéltame! –intentando forcejear y librarse de su agarre. Le asqueaba que el asesino de su abuelo la estuviera tocando. Sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre inocente y su voz destilaba veneno.

-si quieres seguir viva al igual que toda la gente de aquí, estate quietecita. –susurró melosamente en su oído- en décimas de segundos puedo hacer muchas cosas y de tu vida un verdadero infierno.

Si algo se distinguía en Sasuke aparte de su tremenda agilidad, era su enorme ego y que todo lo que decía nunca resultaba ser un farol.

Dragon con Sakura y el arma en su poder, se fue dirigiendo al alejado tercer camión quién ahora estaba en el completo silencio. Solo el aire y los pasos de Dragon irrumpían aquel silencio generalizado donde temerosos veían como el tercer miembro de los Dead Moon iba a ser liberado y una posible masacre.

-pobre Dog, tenerlo encerrado como un perro en su caseta. –dijo con burla sacando el cerrojo con una rapidez endiablada.

Yamato con Sora se fue acercando hasta el tercer camión donde estaba encerrado el último que faltaba, el más mayor de los tres y el más frívolo a la hora de matar. Era reconocido como un auténtico demonio que no dudaba en matar incluso a su propia familia. Echó un vistazo hacia una pareja que temblaba sin parar.

-"ilusos, si supierais la cantidad de veces que Dog os ha tenido en su punto de mira" eh Inuyasha –habló hacia el medio hermano de su aliado- ¿sientes miedo no es así? Sesshomaru mató a tu desgraciada madre. Es una pena. ¿Sabes por qué no acabó contigo o con cualquiera de tu familia teniendo infinidad de oportunidades?

El labio de Inuyasha comenzó a temblar sin parar. ¿Acaso le estaba insinuando que había tenido la oportunidad de matarle, no solo a él, sino a su familia sin que se diera cuenta¿Es que los lugares recónditos para huir no habían servido para nada?

Las expresiones maquiavélicas de los dos Dead Moon respondía a sus respuestas. Su hermano había estado ahí siempre, cerca de él, vigilándolo como su apodo indicaba. La cadena había estado puesta para ser liberada.

Tras Yamato y Sasuke aparecieron los cuatro cuerpos de los guardias cubiertos de sangre y sus rostros... muchas mujeres taparon sus ojos no queriendo ver aquello. Era terrorífico como los cadáveres que Dragon había dejado a su paso.

-porque quería que te sintieras día a día preso del pánico, te di la oportunidad de vivir solo para divertirme de tu patética existencia. –dijo una voz en las penumbras del tercer camión apareciendo allí un hombre con facciones más maduras que las de Yamato, pelo blanco largo, ojos ambarinos y unas marcas moradas en cada mejilla. Su mano estaba llena de sangre, pero a juzgar por lo ocurrido no era suya, sino de los guardias.

-infelices. –dijo llevando su mano a su boca para lamer la sangre.

-Sesshomaru. –pronunció Inuyasha en un hilo de voz.

-

Sesshomaru Youkai, el tercer Dead Moon, era el más mayor, se encontraba en la treintena y a pesar de todo era bastante rápido y ágil. Debido a su aire inexpresivo y a la poca importancia para las cosas triviales, causaba impresión y hasta miedo.

Su vida al igual que los otros dos fue trágica. Creció sin haber conocido nunca a su madre ya que murió al dar a luz y fue su padre quién le había educado. Sin embargo, él había sido un criminal que nadie había conseguido atrapar y de ahí Sesshomaru había aprendido el oficio donde su padre en persona le había enseñado todo lo que debería saber. Eso lo había llenado de orgullo, lo mismo que ser su hijo, por eso fue que se puso como sobrenombre Dog, el mismo nombre de la organización fundadora de su progenitor. Los años fueron pasando y cuando Sesshomaru tenía ocho años vio como su padre se había enamorado de una simple mujer sin hogar acogiéndola en su seno y obteniendo un hijo de esa unión. La relación entre padre e hijo se marchitó y en la adolescencia buscó la independencia. Descubrió a los Dead Moon y se unió a ellos. Pero un soplo llegó a sus oídos donde su padre había sido arrestado y ejecutado. Volvió a su hogar solo para contemplar el cuerpo sin vida de su padre colgado sobre una soga. Frustrado por un final tan patético, con Wolf y Dragon se acercó a su antigua vivienda culpando a su madrastra por haber arrastrado a su padre a un final tan poco honorable. Al final acabó matándola ante los ojos de su medio hermano.

-

-ya estamos todos fuera y los Dead Moon han podido ganar la partida con todas las piezas vivas. Un golpe muy bajo para ti capitán Yagami. –lo escuchó rugir- ¿sabes? Creo que me voy a llevar a esta mujer para divertirme un rato.

-¡no permitiré que le toques un pelo Wolf! –se calló bruscamente al ver el control remoto de Sasuke en sus manos.

-estamos siendo muy benévolos hoy Taichi-kun. Tuvimos sendas oportunidades de matar a estas dos mujeres, de matarte a ti, de matar a toda esta gente, de hacerlo con todos tus colegas.

-bueno, solo han corrido la mala suerte los doce guardias. –le corrigió Sasuke.

-eso les pasa por tocarme y hacernos poner estos horribles uniformes. –dijo Sesshomaru con asco viendo sus ropas naranjas que no le pegaban para nada.

-damas y caballeros -empezó el rubio dirigiéndose a todo el mundo- de verdad que nos fastidia terminar aquí el gran show de¿el Dead Moon puede ser capturado y escapar vivo quedándose con todos los premios? –cerrando los ojos de forma tranquila- nos hubiera gustado quedar un poco más. Pero... –abriendo los ojos donde volvían a ser esos dos bloques de hielo impidiendo ver siquiera la pupila- la próxima vez que nos veamos no seremos tan generosos. Quizás en nuestro 25 aniversario como Dead Moon. Hasta dentro de unos cuantos años entonces.

Un coche negro de marca BMW apareció al lado de los tres delincuentes la cual se abrió automáticamente.

-ahora nos vamos, pero nos volveremos a ver, no lo olvidéis. –prometió Sasuke.

-quizás no ocurra lo mismo con estas dos mujeres. –dijo Sesshomaru- quién sabe.

-hasta el día de vuestra muerte. Un placer el HABERLES conocido –dijo Yamato guiñándoles el ojo.

Los tres adentraron a Sora y a Sakura a la fuerza. La puerta se cerró y desapareció a una velocidad en la cual ningún coche patrulla podría darles alcance.

-¡mierda! –maldijo Taichi. ¿Por qué había sido idiota¿Por qué no imaginó que tenían un plan de antemano?

-Sakura... Sakura ha... –balbuceaba un rubio sin poder creérselo- agente por favor, persígalo. –pidió a Sango.

-yo... –mirando a su superior que estaba decaído.

-esta bien... esto no quedará así... juro que esto no quedará así... –prometía el rubio una y otra vez para sí mismo.

-todo esto lo han organizado para mofarse de nosotros. –dijo Koushiro.

-y ahora han ganado a dos rehenes y seguro que las meterán en su negocio o las mataran. –dijo Lee en bajo observando con pena la frustración de Yagami y de Naruto.

-solo eran tres y aún así... éramos nosotros quiénes los teníamos amarrados... ¿cómo pudieron deshacerse de las esposas¿Cómo pudieron matar a los cuatro vigilantes? Si hubiese estado yo dentro... –maldijo Koga frustrado.

-los Dead Moon, no son gente cualquiera. –murmuró Miroku con seriedad- como sus apodos indican son: el lobo, frío y aislado. El animal que ataca y aterroriza en las noches de luna; el dragón, fuerte y poderoso que no teme a nada. Ataca con fuego y veneno a sus victimas; y el can, apacible y sereno pero que esconde una naturaleza con la que hay que mantenerlo domado. La pregunta es¿llegarán a estar domados algún día?

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Una puerta se abría con lentitud donde entraba una adolescente quinceañera con el rostro inexpresivo. Miró el interior y en su cara de muñeca se vislumbró un pequeño alivio. Él no estaba. Podría permitirse unos minutos o quizás horas de soledad y quizás de libertad. Con paso lento se acercó a la ventana donde el Sol caía. Pronto sería de noche. Lo odiaba. Si por ella fuera desearía que fuera de día todo el tiempo para que él no viniera. Si alguien le preguntara, si existía algo peor que vivir en aquel lugar, contestaría sin vacilar, un sí, él. Estaba atada a él por culpa de ella y de su imprudencia. Cerró la ventana cuando dio paso a la noche. Su tiempo de libertad ya había terminado. Ahora debía acostarse, dormir y aunque fuera por esa noche no tener que verle si estaba en el mundo de los sueños donde ahí también le pertenecía a él, a uno de los miembros del Dead Moon.

CONTINUARÁ...

-------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

Pues¿qué decir? Aquí está el crossover que prometí. Pienso también prometer publicar mensualmente un capítulo, pero sino hay reviews pues quedará en una historia que escribiré para mí misma y que solo yo conoceré su final. Así que si queréis que la siga en vuestra mano está. Solo es cliquear en GO y poner vuestro comentario. Por favor, de verdad, necesito saber vuestra opinión sobre este proyecto.

'Atori'


	2. Negocios sucios

_Capítulo 2: Negocios sucios_

El miedo estaba presente aunque trataban de no exteriorizarlo. El pánico sobre qué les harán era compartido. El chico que estaba sentado a su lado no era un Dead Moon, pero a juzgar por la confianza que había habido durante el trayecto se notaba que era uno en la sombra o un subordinado.

Parados frente a una gasolinera donde anteriormente se habían escuchado los disparos y el grito de dos o tres personas, el segundo joven sentado frente a ellas las escudriñaba con esos ojos verdes sin pupila. Era un joven de aproximadamente 20 años, de baja estatura y de aspecto aterrador. Su cabello era corto y pelirrojo. Su tez era blanca y alrededor de esos afilados ojos jade había una sombra negra.

-Wolf, Dragon y Dog están perdiendo facultades. –dijo el joven de al lado, que había sido el conductor del BMW y las observaba con un pequeño toque de lujuria- de tantas mujeres hermosas que había, cogió a las más vulgares¿no te parece Gaara?

El pelirrojo solo cerró los ojos con la mirada fruncida a medida que cruzaba de piernas.

-pero que ermitaño eres. –agregó con fastidio- Desde la muerte de tu hermano te convertiste en un callado aunque la pequeña perrita te gana. Quién lo diría de ti, de uno de los guardaespaldas del Dead Moon.

-Kouji-san¿por qué no ocupas tu puesto antes de que el Dead Moon regrese? –argumentó un tercer hombre de grandes ojos oscuros y medio calvo que para tapar el poco pelo usaba un extraño gorro.

-tranquilo Jaken-san. Ya sabes lo que se demoran entre que se visten y se arreglan.

-pues que presuntuosos. –murmuró Sakura con repugnancia.

-¡ju! –siguió el mismo chico Kouji- son eso y mucho más guapa. Son los conquistadores del mundo en todos los sentidos. –riendo con un tono burlón que provocaban náuseas a las dos chicas- por cierto, creo que no hemos hecho las presentaciones adecuadas. Me llamo Kouji Minamoto tengo 24 años y soy uno de los fieles y guardaespaldas del Dead Moon junto a esos dos hombres de ahí, Gaara Sabaku de 23 años –señalando al pelirrojo que seguía impasible- y Jaken Kaeru de 29 años. ¿Y vosotras preciosidades? –acariciando la cabellera de la pelirroja.

-¡no me toques! –espetó Sora apartándose lo más posible de ese joven de cabellos y ojos azules como la noche.

-Kouji vuelve a tocar a nuestras presas y acompañarás a tu hermano Koichi al otro mundo. –se escuchó la voz frívola de Sasuke.

Gaara quién había permanecido tranquilo se puso en alerta y atento mientras que Jaken con un manojo lleno de nervios cada vez que ocurría cuando estaba frente al Dead Moon.

-no hace falta Sasuke-sama. –dijo Kouji con el sudor recorriéndole la frente- solo trataba de que las chicas se sintieran más cómodas. –saliendo del coche para encararse a los tres personajes aunque con la cabeza gacha y al lado de la puerta como un mayordomo a la espera de que su amo se internara en el vehículo.

-no mates al pobre chico Sasuke. –apoyó Yamato aunque más bien aquello parecía como una representación organizada entre Wolf y Dragon- sino me quedaría sin guardaespaldas.

-como si realmente los necesitáramos. –opinó Sesshomaru con indiferencia adentrándose en el BMW situándose entre Gaara y Jaken, el cual éste último le había pasado un informe que no tardó en revisar- pero no nos conviene deshacernos de Kouji.

-Dos contra uno. Detesto la democracia. –dando un largo soplo- Kouji te salvas porque eres uno de los más vitales en la organización. Pero para la próxima vigila lo que haces. –dijo casi en un susurro amenazante y los ojos entrecerrados.

-ha... hai... –asintió con algo de miedo. (1)

-en marcha, pues.

Sasuke y Yamato se metieron dentro del coche y Kouji en el asiento de piloto con el corazón a mil y dando gracias de no haber acabado bajo tierra.

Sora y Sakura se alejaron lo tanto que podían de los dos seres que las habían secuestrado observando que ellos al igual que Sesshomaru ya no portaban los trajes de prisioneros sino unos trajes caros y finísimos dándoles un toque atractivo a cada uno y que ninguna mujer podría resistir.

Yamato llevaba un traje pantalón, negros y por debajo una camisa de seda color azul marina con los botones superiores desabrochados dándole un aspecto rebelde. Sasuke por su parte, traía un traje pantalón azul oscuro y jersey de cuello alto blanco. Y Sesshomaru traía puesto un traje chaqueta pantalón negro, camisa blanca y corbata morada.

-en marcha Kouji. –ordenó Yamato, acomodándose demasiado al lado de Sora la cual se tensó.

-por fin nos hemos quitado esos horrendos uniformes de "butanero". –agregó Sasuke pasándole el brazo a Sakura quién lo apartó bruscamente- no vuelvas a hacer eso. –advirtió Dragon con una mirada fría, volviendo a pasarle el brazo.

-¡déjame en paz¿Qué queréis de nosotras? –preguntó de forma violenta.

-esa chica necesita un cambio de actitud. –agregó Sesshomaru con la vista todavía en el informe. Después una gran sonrisa malévola apareció en sus labios- ¿es correcto el índice? –le preguntó al hombre medio calvo.

-sí Sesshomaru-sama. No hay ningún error.

-perfecto. –tendiéndole el informe a Yamato para que también le echara una ojeada. Mientras, Dog encendió un cigarrillo y tiró la colilla por la ventanilla. Pocos segundos después la gasolinera explotó. Las dos chicas instintivamente se abrazaron asustadas.

-desde que pusimos a la pequeña perrita en el show estamos ganando bastante tanto en ganancias como en clientes. –argumentó Yamato pasándole el informe al último del grupo, es decir a Sasuke.

-vaya, –silbó impresionado el pelinegro- no está mal. Podríamos ganar más si Kagura le da uno de "esos" trabajitos a estas chicas. Poner una tercera actuación "especial" no nos vendría mal.

-podríamos hacerlo. –siguió Yamato con una sonrisa misteriosa tomando la barbilla de la pelirroja con fuerza para que lo mirara fijamente- pero tener a ese capitán del tres al cuarto donde más me gusta es tentador y divertido. Con esa pelirosa me importa un bledo lo que le hagas, pero ésta, -pausando unos segundos- es nuestro billete de máxima seguridad y pienso aprovecharla al máximo.

-¡quita tus sucias manos de encima! –soltándose ligeramente sonrojada por esa mirada tan fría y seductora- y en cuanto a Taichi-kun estás muy equivocado. Él vendrá a rescatarme y te ejecutará como el demonio que eres.

-eh pelirroja no cambies los papeles. –habló Kouji al volante sin despegar la vista del camino- el demonio es Dog¿no Sesshomaru-sama?

-calla y conduce. –fue lo único que dijo antes de cerrar los ojos adoptando una pose casi idéntica a la que Gaara había tenido hace unos minutos.

-no te acomodes tanto Sesshomaru –arrimando más contra su cuerpo a la pelirroja- dentro de poco llegaremos a "casa" e inevitablemente recibirás una "agradable" bienvenida.

-Yamato-sama¿puedo preguntar qué van a hacer con las dos chicas? –preguntó Jaken- ¿en serio, piensan ponerlas a trabajar en "eso"?

-¿eres imbécil o solo te lo haces? –el pequeño hombre se encogió en el sitio- ya he dicho que esta mujer estará bajo mi vigilancia personal. Mientras la tenga en mi poder, quizás Yagami nos deje en paz por una temporada. Y en caso contrario, aunque use esa pequeña cabeza, que dice tener, no se atrevería a buscarme por miedo a matar a su querida amiguita. –mirando a la chica que temblaba por muchas razones- oh sí cariño, he observado todos vuestros pasos y para Taichi tú eres lo más importante.

-esa pelirroja no es nuestro único pasaporte. Esos policías incompetentes no se atreverán a hacernos algo mientras tengamos a una rehén desconocida.

-eso les pasa por querer irse siempre de héroes y príncipes azules. –apuntó Sesshomaru con desdén- seres que se creen superiores y se comen el mundo con fantasías. Nosotros les enseñaremos quienes ganan realmente en la guerra. –abriendo los ojos mostrando a las dos mujeres solo una línea de su mirada ambarina.

Ellas se quedaron petrificadas e instintivamente se apegaron a sus dos secuestradores como si ellos fueron los salvadores de aquel ser que como Kouji había dicho era un demonio.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

No podía dormir. Pareciera que el resto de los seguidores del Dead Moon armaran ese alboroto para cuando "Él" llegara encontrarla despierta. Desanimada se levantó de cama para saber de que se trataba esa celebración. Aunque la orden para ella era no salir de la habitación excepto para hacer su trabajo, tenía esa mala costumbre, esa curiosidad donde la impulsaba a salir y saber que era todo ese bullicio ya que no era normal.

Generalmente se escuchaba música, algunos pequeños ruidos de risas tontas y los muebles de la cama del piso superior moverse, pero esta vez no había nada de eso, sino una especie de fiesta.

Caminó por aquel estrecho pasillo donde en una habitación entre abierta estaban reunidas todas las chicas que a lo largo de los últimos meses habían sido secuestradas y que no tenían absolutamente nada que ver con la organización. Iban muy justitas de ropa y maquilladas en exceso. Todas ellas eran mayores que ella, de 18 en adelante. Algunas parecían satisfechas por el modo de vida que el Dead Moon les había dado, otras se lamentaban y querían regresar a sus hogares.

Si ellas supieran cual sería su destino al final.

Cuando el Dead Moon viesen que ya no eran válidas para el trabajo acabarían muertas y tiradas en cualquier lado de la autopista.

Solo ella era la que permanecería hasta que muriera, aunque a veces le daban ganas de cambiarse por ellas, así desaparecer definitivamente y dejar de ser el juguete de esos tres locos maniáticos.

Prosiguió su camino al escuchar los fuertes sonidos de júbilo y aplausos. Entre ellos estaban las inconfundibles voces de las cinco famosas mujeres VIP del local. Como era la costumbre aclamaban al Dead Moon como los seres más maravillosos del planeta.

Bajó las escaleras situándose en algún lugar donde no la viesen, y ahí estaban reunidos todos los seguidores de la organización alrededor de la barra del bar que había en la planta baja donde tenía el aspecto de un burdel.

-¡kya! Mi Dragon que sexy se ha visto. –dijo una chica rubia de coleta alta mirando a la televisión donde retransmitían lo que el Dead Moon había hecho después de liberarse de la policía- Kohaku-kun rebobina, rebobina... quiero ver otra vez como salta Sasuke-kun del camión. ¡Se ve tan kawaii! (1)

-Ino deja que veamos a los otros. ¡¡Yamato-kun sí que se vio tan magnifico saliendo como una sombra!! –dijo una pelirosa juntando ambas manos en una palmada.

-sois unas crías. –aportó una mujer de cabellos negros recogido en un moño japonés y ojos carmesíes- veis en la televisión lo que veis todos los días.

La rubia y la pelirosa miraron con escepticismo a la que había hablado.

-anda que no te quedaste idiotizada cuando apareció Sesshomaru en escena. –aportó otra rubia de cuatro coletas y ojos verde-azulados. Estaba apoyada sobre la barra y miraba burlonamente a la mencionada.

-¿no me digas que sientes envidia porque tu hermanito pelirrojo no ha aparecido en televisión?

-eh chicas, basta, no empecemos. –interrumpió un chico de cabellos lisos azulado y ojos del mismo color.

-ay Ken, yo que quería ver un nuevo asalto entre Encargada Kagura vs. Sub. Encargada Temari. –dijo un chico albino y ojos maliciosos morados.

-y después quién aguanta a Wolf, Dragon y Dog si ven destrozos en el local¿eh Hakudoshi?

-de todas maneras, -continuó otro hombre de cabellos azabaches y lentes oscuras donde se impedía saber de que color eran sus ojos- el informe exhaustivo que prepararon Kouji-san, Gaara-san y Jaken-san para que el Dead Moon pudiera escapar fue muy efectiva. –mirando hacia el vídeo donde sus jefes no habían cometido ni un solo error.

-Shino con esa pinta de ciego¿de verdad puedes ver el vídeo? –bromeó Hakudoshi.

Uno de los hombres que también estaba allí y que no había hablado consultó su reloj y se alarmó por completo.

-oíd tenemos que volver al trabajo. Wolf, Dragon y Dog no tardarán en llegar y las tomaran con nosotros si ven esto demasiado relajado.

-no te preocupes Henry. –dijo otra de las tantas mujeres apoyada sobre la barra con un cigarro a medio consumir que cogía con elegancia- con el trabajo de la pequeña perrita muda tenemos más que suficiente. Ya le he pasado por fax el informe de este mes a Jaken-san.

La adolescente se tensó al escuchar como una de las mujeres VIP hablaban de ella como un objeto que podían usar a su antojo.

Sintiéndose sucia volvió corriendo a la habitación-prisión con un mar de lágrimas y la loca idea de suicidarse. Pero¿de qué le valdría? "Él" de alguna forma la salvaría para así no perder su gran negocio. Ya no había sido la primera vez que había ocurrido.

Se echó en la cama, llorando desesperadamente donde se veía una cicatriz en cada muñeca hechas hace tiempo para morir y que desgraciadamente no pudo ser. "Él" siempre aparecía como si la vigilara y la estuviera controlando. Y para castigarla, la golpeaba por su absurda idea. Dos veces fueron el intento y dos veces fue el fracaso. Según le habían contado que a la tercera iba la vencida, pero ya estaba harta y resignada a la vida que estaba destinada.

Ella estaba sola y terminaría desgraciada.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

El resto del trayecto lo pasaron en silencio, haciéndose eterno para ambas mujeres y con un montón de preguntas en su mente. ¿A dónde las llevarían¿Qué clase de negocio llevaban para que comentasen que ellas podían trabajar? Existían muchas posibilidades viniendo de esos criminales, aunque criminales inteligentes debían reconocer.

El oscuro BMW se paró y solo Kouji, Gaara y Jaken salieron del vehículo. Las dos chicas apenas podían ver el lugar donde se hallaban ya que las ventanillas oscuras y la negra noche impedían ver el exterior. El lado contiguo de la puerta por donde habían salido Jaken y Gaara se abrió y los tres Dead Moon salieron del vehículo, Sasuke arrastrando a la fuerza a Sakura y Yamato haciendo lo mismo con Sora.

Las dos mujeres se encontraron en una calle un tanto estrecha con muy poca luz indicando que cualquier cosa podría ocurrir a pocos metros.

Un edificio de más de diez plantas era lo único existente dándole la apariencia de un hotel de lujo debido a la arboleda que se encontraba alrededor y un pequeño parque donde a las diez de la noche de ese día estaba desierto como era de esperar.

-tanto viaje y asesinato me ha abierto el apetito. –dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa burlona los cuales todos los hombres presentes comprendieron a lo que se refería.

-¿y a quién no? La sangre sube la adrenalina y te excita de sobremanera. –siguió Yamato soltando a Sora quién Kouji tomó el cargo de apresarla- espero no tener que mandar una tarjeta para que esas zorras vengan a recibirme. –dirigiéndose al interior de aquel edificio color marfil.

Sasuke soltó también a Sakura bruscamente olvidándose de ella por completo dejándola en posesión de Gaara y caminó con las manos en sus bolsillos echando la chaqueta para atrás.

-Gaara llama a tu hermana y que se ocupe de estas dos mujeres. –ordenó Sesshomaru siguiendo a sus dos compañeros- supongo que no habrá que dar instrucciones sobre lo que hay que hacer con ellas.

-por supuesto que no Sesshomaru-sama. –contestó Gaara serio tras haberles hecho una leve reverencia. Sacó un teléfono móvil extraplano último modelo para llamar a su hermana y dar las indicaciones.

Mientras Gaara hablaba por teléfono, él junto a Jaken y Kouji condujeron a ambas mujeres hacia la parte lateral del edificio donde había una pequeña puerta exclusiva para el personal. Gaara aún con el teléfono en la oreja abrió la puerta y todos se adentraron en aquel enigmático edificio.

Si en el exterior la noche hacía oscura la calle¿cómo podían describir el interior? Luces de neon de colores era lo único luminoso de aquel estrecho pasillo donde estaban siendo arrastradas sin importar que tropezaran con los objetos extraños del piso. Sin embargo, las dos mujeres ya se estaban haciendo una composición del lugar al observar el espacio amplio que había al otro lado del pasillo.

Habían oído rumores de que el Dead Moon aparte de dedicarse al asesinato tenían un negocio propio, pero nadie sabía a qué exactamente, y ahí tenían la respuesta. Decenas de chicas sobre los enormes sofás rojos satisfaciendo a los hombres, la mayoría que podían pasar por sus propios padres. Había también algunas chicas que en vez de satisfacer daban el típico espectáculo sobre una barra siendo abucheada y manoseada por aquellos varones. Al fondo, estaba el barman sirviendo las bebidas quién también desempeñaba la función de vigilante de aquellas chicas.

-"así que el negocio de los Dead Moon..." –pensaba Sakura horrorizada viendo como una pobre chica de apenas dieciocho años era forzada a satisfacer a un hombre de más de 50 años, gordo, medio calvo y borracho.

-"...es la prostitución" –terminó Sora pensando lo mismo que su compañera.

-¿estas son las dos niñas que Wolf, Dragon y Dog secuestraron? –preguntó una voz femenina imponente y llena de determinación.

Sora y Sakura dejaron de observar el "negocio" de los Dead Moon, para mirar al frente. Allí delante estaba la sub encargada del local. Con sus ojos maliciosos inspeccionaba con poco descaro a ambas, quiénes ellas respondían con el mismo desfachatez. Era atractiva, no lo discutían, pero su vestimenta la destacaban como una de las pobres chicas con aquella chaqueta que llevaba abierta y debajo un top de redecilla. Su mini falda a juego con la chaqueta tenía una abertura en un lado dejando ver su muslo derecho.

-bien hermanito, ya me encargo yo de estas repipis. Podéis iros a descansar. Andando, "señoritas" –ordenó la rubia mordazmente empujando a Sora y a Sakura.

-tu hermana está de un mal humor que da miedo desde que está como sub encargada. –opinó Jaken.

-y lo más divertido es que como nunca se ha llevado bien con Kagura. Son como el agua y el aceite. –siguió Kouji -un día de estos vamos a ver correr sangre y quizás hasta muerte. –tentado a ver ese espectáculo.

-¡Kouji-san! Por fin has vuelto. –dijo la voz proveniente de una chica que se había colgado sobre su cuello- oye ahora estoy libre y tengo una habitación que podemos compartir.

-Izumi, trabaja. –le ordenó Kouji.

-y es lo que estoy haciendo. –en un tono coqueto metiendo la mano por el interior de la camisa- seduciendo a mi cliente para llevármelo a la cama.

-¡ju! –cogiendo su mano y ponerla frente a él- yo no soy un simple cliente como esos moniguetes. ¡Yo soy tu dueño! –dijo seria y de forma imperativa.

-y el dueño tiene derecho a jugar con su juguete. –apartándose de él para que la mirara.

La chica que Kouji tenía delante, era toda una jovencita de poco más de veinte años. Tenía el pelo largo y liso de un rubio brillante y ojos como dos esmeraldas que resaltaba con su tez blanca. Vestía un pequeño vestido de tiras entallado color rosa pálido dejando su espalda al descubierto.

-veo que estás muy provocativa. Está bien, si tienes ganas de jugar, jugaremos, después no vayas a arrepentirte. –advirtió el hombre llevándose a la rubia de forma posesiva.

-pues yo sí que me voy a la cama, pero solo. –objetó Jaken yendo a su cuarto mientras daba grandes bostezos.

Gaara al verse solo fue hacia la barra para coger algo bien fuerte y desempeñar su función como vigilante en la sala donde el Dead Moon le había asignado especialmente para él. A diferencia de sus dos colegas Kouji y Jaken, él no tenía derecho a relajarse.

Desde la muerte de su hermano mayor Kankuro, su hermana y él habían sido dos mendigos hasta que el Dead Moon los había descubierto y les habían propuesto que trabajaran para ellos prometiéndoles una vida nada agradable pero cómoda a través de negocios sucios. Ellos les habían seguido porque ya no tenían nada que perder.

Su hermana había comenzado como una prostituta y él como barman, ya que por aquel tiempo Kohaku, el actual barman no estaba en la organización. A las pocas semanas, el pelirrojo quiso que su hermana dejara de hacer esos trabajos y un día fue hacia el Dead Moon para pedírselo, sabiendo que acabaría muerto. Su sorpresa fue mayor cuando le dijeron que la única posibilidad era el que trajera un cuerpo muerto y le prometería que su hermana ascendería a algo mejor lo mismo que él. Y así había ocurrido. Desde entonces, se tomaba su trabajo muy en serio y había acabado como vigilante principal del local y cuando el Dead Moon se iban del local hacía la función de guardaespaldas de Dragon, así como Kouji era de Wolf y Jaken de Dog.

---

El Dead Moon habían dejado a sus rehenes para poder divertirse unas horas. Tenían cientos de mujeres para entretenerse, las presas capturadas a lo largo de los años, pero esas consideradas escorias, basura, de baja categoría.

Por eso, hace tiempo hicieron una selección de todas las mujeres para tenerlas como predilectas y darles un seguro de que ellas no correrían la misma suerte que las otras. La única condición que debían cumplir era estar por ellos en cuerpo y alma.

Eran cinco chicas y eran conocidas como las chicas VIP. La más mayor de ellas, tenía también como misión ser la encargada del local por lo que tenía el peso de ocuparse de las novatas y los eventos. Sino fuera porque el Dead Moon la trataban bien al igual que a sus cuatro compañeras donde las vestían con ropas aunque insinuantes elegantes, habría buscado el modo de encontrar su libertad. Librarse de aquella atadura, pero cuando se es la amante privada de uno de aquellos criminales tan atractivos, el modo de pensar cambia de forma drástica al situarse en una vida acomodada.

Los tres chicos se pararon donde aquel grupo de mujeres se encontraban charlando con sonrisitas extrañas.

Generalmente las chicas VIP solían discutir entre ellas por razones tontas como que Wolf era el mejor de los Dead Moon, o que una tenía más derecho a estar con Dog que la otra.

-no sabía que éstas estúpidas fuesen ahora tan amiguitas. –dijo Sasuke.

El quinteto dejó de hablar y se giraron para ver al Dead Moon quiénes estaban entre sorprendidos que demostraban con una mueca de burla.

-dudo mucho que dure esta tregua. –opinó Sesshomaru.

Las chicas parecieron reaccionar, pero la primera que lo hizo fue una mujer joven.

-¡¡Yamato-sama!! –gritó efusivamente corriendo hacia él. Llevaba kilos y kilos de maquillaje. Su cabello estaba teñido de rosa adornado con pequeñas estrellas brillantes. Traía puesta una mini falda con una raja a ambos lados color rojo y un top blanco atado delante en un nudo dejando ver casi todo su cuerpo. Sus botas negras de tacón alto permitían a pesar de todo, que la chica pudiera correr.

Se colgó sobre él rodeando su figura con una de sus largas piernas.

-¡¡maldito zorra, apártate de Yamato-sama¿Acaso has olvidado que yo soy su "único" juguete? –le recordó una segunda mujer con los brazos en jarras. Su pelo era alborotado y de un extraño color castaño. Sus ojos eran como dos avellanas los cuales siempre estaban fruncidos. Usaba aretes dorados de gran tamaño y dos pulseras en cada muñeca. Vestía una mini falda negra y una camisa blanca transparente dejando ver su busto.

-¡ja¿Qué más quisieras¿Has olvidado que desgraciadamente tengo que compartirlo contigo? Aunque claro, enseguida se cansa de ti ya que no sabes complacerle en la cama. –soltándose de Wolf para encararla echando hacia atrás su larga cabellera rosada- en cambio yo sí y sé que puntos son los que le excitan.

-la pendorra de Mimi cree saberlo porque como ha estado con cientos de hombres de "tooooooooodas" las edades consiguiendo excitarles con algo que funciona en cualquier hombre.

Tal como imaginaban la tregua se había terminado y ahí estaba lo que también les encantaba. Las discusiones verbales entre aquellas mujeres. Lo único que les fastidiaba es que no se atacaban físicamente.

-por lo menos, yo he estado con hombres que estaban coladitos por mis huesos y no tuve que estrenarme tan tarde y con uno cualquiera. –eso sacó un gruñido a su compañera- pobrecita June.

-sois unas lobas. –dijo otra de las mujeres que al igual que la chica llamada Mimi se había colgado del cuello de uno de los Dead Moon, en este caso de Dragon.

Igual que las otras dos, era bastante atractiva y vestía de forma provocativa. Su larga cabellera recogida en una coleta alta que le llegaba hasta la cintura de un rubio platinado y sus grandes y maliciosos ojos zafiro dejaban ver que no era una mujer cualquiera. Vestía una falda azul marina dejando ver por los laterales sus muslos. En la parte superior usaba un top plateado brillante donde solo era atado en el cuello, permitiendo de esta manera mayor acceso a su cuerpo.

-como si la santita de Ino no lo fuera. ¿Debo recordarte que antes de ser una VIP coqueteabas con Ken-san, con Henry-san, con Naraku-san, con Kohaku-san y con Shino-san. Que no te veía como intentabas llevártelos a la cama. Y ahora mírate. Después de que te ascendieran los olvidaste y babeas por Sasuke-sama. Seguro que es porque te recuerda a tus amorcitos. –dijo burlonamente la gerente.

-si tienes envidia Kagura, solo dilo. La verdad es que te entiendo. Tienes que andar supervisando el trabajo y compartir a Sesshomaru-sama con tu primita. Además que te pone de los nervios la chiquilla porque duerme con él todos los días. Eso sí que es un golpe muy bajo.

-cuidado con lo que dices, cerda estúpida.

Los tres hombres permanecían en silencio. La verdad es que todo lo que decían sobre ellos les entraba por un oído y les salía por otro. Si estaban así era porque esperaban que de tanta discusión hubiera aquella pelea física. Era más excitante que pasar una noche con ellas. Solo faltaba un empujoncito y en vista de cómo la prima de la encargada estaba abrazada a Dog, no sería nada raro que comenzara ella sobre su pariente y después contra la rubia.

-Sara primita, -con sarcasmo- deja de hacerte la inocente ante Sesshomaru-sama.

-yo no estoy haciendo nada de lo que haces tú querida prima. Alguien tiene que satisfacerle y cómo tú tienes que supervisar a las chicas que llegaron la semana pasada.

-no me hagas reír. A los cinco segundos, Sesshomaru-sama ya se habrá cansado de ti. Claro que si tienes experiencia a no ser que seas virgen.

Los tres chicos se resignaron. Al parecer, solo habría lo de siempre discusiones verbales estúpidas, insultándose las unas a las otras, metiendo a la que no había hablado en la discusión. La típica rutina. Cansados de eso, se miraron viendo que en vez de seguir con ago que ya les tenía aburridos harían lo de casi todas las noches.

Yamato dio un paso y antes de hacer un alto, analizó a las cinco chicas que discutían.

-

Kagura Abazure, la encargada del local, era una mujer atractiva pero a diferencia de las demás era bastante avariciosa y convencienera, siempre queriendo conseguir todo, no obstante era la mayor de aquel grupo de mujeres. Era bastante famosa en el local y muchos hombres deseaban tener relaciones con ella y no con las otras chicas que hacían su "trabajo". Tenía el pelo largo recogido en un moño para mayor comodidad y todo su rostro estaba maquillado. Sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre. Llevaba puesto un haori de tonalidad rosa dejando sus hombros desnudos y sus piernas esculturales.

-

Sara Abazure, su prima era un año menor que Kagura. Ambas nunca habían congeniado y tenían un gusto en común que era Dog. Sara era una mujer que usaba sus trucos de mujer para seducir a los hombres, los cuales la mayoría caían en su juego. Era una mujer muy atractiva para sus 28 años. Tenía el cabello largo y sus ojos eran azules como el cielo. Su cuerpo curvilíneo era, a diferencia de las demás, oculto en una camiseta sin tiras verde y una enorme falda blanca que se ceñía en la cintura y caía hasta el suelo.

-

Mimi Tachikawa, una chica de 24 años conservaba bien su edad dándole un aspecto menor de veinte años. Su edad nunca había sido relevada, solo el Dead Moon la conocía. De nacionalidad japonesa, pero desde los doce años había estado viviendo en Estados Unidos en un burdel hasta que ellos la encontraron y viendo un buen producto para su negocio la llevaron con ellos. Debido a la gran contribución, la adquisición que había logrado en el tiempo que había estado como prostituta y su hermosura había conseguido formar parte como chica VIP.

-

June Motomiya, una mujer de 26 años había caído en aquel local de forma casual. Desde el primer momento, le gustó aquella vida y abandonando su familia y demás, donde se había dado el parte de que había sido secuestrado por el Dead Moon, acabó siendo una más. Tiempo después, terminó siendo chica VIP y junto a Mimi la amante privada de Wolf. June quién antes era una chica normal y tierna, se transformó en una mujer egocéntrica y temeraria que se metía con todas las recién llegadas, principalmente con la más joven de todas.

-

Ino Yamanaka, una chica de 23 años era considerada también como una de las más famosas del local por su larga cabellera rubia y sus ojos azules aparte de vestir elegante y sexy. Hija única de una familia refinada, llegó como una de las tantas presas y era una de las víctimas a ser dejadas después en el olvido. La selección para buscar chicas VIP fue lo que la salvó de aquella condena mortal.

-

-¡¡callaos ahora mismo cotorras que no estamos en el gallinero!! –ordenó Yamato.

-si vierais el dolor de cabeza que dais. –masculló Sasuke masajeando las sienes.

-en vez de discutir¿por qué no hacéis algo de provecho como las zorras que hay fuera? El dinero no viene del aire. –comentó Sesshomaru inexpresivo como siempre.

-¿es que no sabéis, -empezó el líder acariciando la mejilla de Mimi con delicadeza a modo de coqueteo sacándole un suspiro- que no hemos podido matar ni a una miserable mosca y lo que queremos es un poco de acción?

-ya sabéis que nosotras estaremos ahí para vosotros. –dijo Ino colgada del brazo de Dragon.

-no queremos que estéis ahí, sino que estéis a la altura. –aclaró Sasuke.

-¿sabréis estarlo? –completó Sesshomaru con un tono insinuante.

-¡¡claro que sí!! –contestaron al unísono todas las chicas.

-Kagura deja el local a manos de quién sea, pero no te quedes ahí parada, en marcha.

-con muchísimo gusto Sesshomaru-sama.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

-Yagami-sama, hemos conseguido un informe más completo y detallado sobre los Dead Moon. –dijo un chico muy atractivo de cabello azabache y ojos celestes. Era uno de los inspectores de la policía y el más veterano en el caso después de su senpai.

Taichi parecía estar en otro mundo con una rabia incontenible recordando punto por punto su gran fallo al haber subestimado al Dead Moon y la angustiosa consecuencia. Interiormente y muy oculto estaba aterrado por lo que podrían haberle hecho a Sora... a su Sora. ¿Cuántas chicas de la edad de su amiga habían sido secuestradas por ellos y después aparecido muertas? Todas las que habían caído en sus garras. Nunca hubo una superviviente.

Apretó el puño con fuerza al verse impotente. Solo habían pasado cuatro horas, pero en ese tiempo, los Dead Moon podrían hacer miles de cosas con ella y con la otra joven que habían raptado. No sabía su nombre, y eso que aquel hombre rubio le había pedido en persona completamente desesperado que rescataran a su esposa. Si hubiese visto sus lágrimas, quizás se hubiera esmerado, pero su mente estaban en como Wolf había sujetado a su mejor amiga tomándola como otra de sus tantas víctimas.

-¿capitán?

-ah¿sí Koga-san? –mirándole de frente.

-¿quiere que me haga responsable del caso? Usted tiene la cabeza en Sora-san y con todo el respeto creo que no avanzaríamos mucho.

-no te preocupes Koga-san. –levantándose para dirigirse a la cafetera y prepararse un café para mantenerse despierto- no pienso descansar ni un instante hasta que libere a Sora de las manos de esos demonios.

-pero Yagami-sama...

-¡he dicho que no descansaré hasta tener nuevamente a Sora conmigo! –espetó con furia mandando a tomar a paseo la taza de café que iba a tomar- dame ese maldito informe.

-sí, señor. –tendiéndole una gruesa carpeta marrón clara que tenía en el dorso las palabras inscritas "TOP SECRET".

Taichi no perdió un momento en abrirla y analizar su contenido. Al primero quién echó ojo fue al líder y responsable del rapto de su mejor amiga y futura novia.

-Wolf buscaré tu punto débil y te machacaré con mis propias manos. –juró el joven capitán.

-joven, por favor, no puede entrar ahí. –se escuchaba la voz de una mujer.

-¿qué es lo que pasa? –preguntó Koga con una mueca de fastidio yendo a la puerta de salida dejando a su superior leyendo el informe final que habían obtenido del Dead Moon a lo largo de los años.

Taichi pareció descontento por lo que leía ya que lo que tenían no le ayudaba en nada. Se percató del griterío y giró su silla viendo como la puerta se había abierto.

Allí apareció un joven que debía tener casi la misma edad que su colega y jadeaba agitadamente.

-¿dónde está Sakura-chan? –fue lo primero que preguntó.

-¿y quién es usted? –inquirió Koga desconfiante cruzándose de brazos.

-¿cómo se atreve a preguntarme quién soy? –rugió el hombre que a pesar de ser un poco más bajito no le intimidaba en lo absoluto- ustedes dejaron marchar al Dead Moon, que solamente eran tres hombres... solo tres contra decenas de guardias... eran tres, solo tres... –la impotencia de haber perdido lo que más quería impedía que formulara frases coherentes y con sentido.

-¿es usted algún familiar de la otra chica secuestrada? –preguntó Taichi sin acordarse de que era el mismo hombre que le había pedido ayuda hace unas míseras horas.

-¿qué si soy familiar? –repitió furioso- ¿usted es idiota o solo se lo hace? Soy el que se ha casado hace poco con ella, el que le pidió ayuda.

-ah... es verdad... lo siento... yo también he perdido a mi... amiga... –negando con la cabeza- tenga por seguro que rescataremos a su mujer. –prometió el moreno.

-no he venido aquí para que me den palabras sin sentido, sino a ayudarles con algo que quizás les pueda servir.

Eso pareció interesarle a Yagami que juntó sus manos sobre su quijada poniendo toda su atención en el rubio que tenía delante.

-no sé si recuerda un caso de hace unas semanas donde un anciano llamado Sarutobi Haruno murió a manos del Dead Moon en una noche que había salido a hacer unas simples compras.

-ah, yo sí que lo recuerdo. Estaba de guardia aquella noche. –intervino Koga- el forense casi vomitaba al ver el cadáver.

-puedo asegurarlo. –murmuró Naruto con sarcasmo intentando aparcar la imagen del anciano moribundo- fue obra de Dragon. Lo sé. Mi mujer Sakura lo odia con toda su alma y fue ese mismo sujeto quién la secuestró y la tiene en su merced. Y conociéndola estoy seguro que pronto explotará y le echará en cara a Dragon lo que le hizo.

-oiga... –cortándose al no saber su nombre.

-Naruto Uzumaki. –se presentó el joven.

-Uzumaki-san eso que nos ha contado no nos ayuda, sino a que pensemos que su mujer le quede pocos días de vida por su imprudencia. –objetó Koga quién parecía conocer al Dead Moon a fondo.

-¡¿qué?!

-Wolf, Dragon y Dog son tres hombres que no se andan chiquitas y emplean cualquier sistema para conseguir sus objetivos. –siguió Taichi con la misma postura. Ese comentario aterró más a Naruto imaginándose lo que pudieran estar haciendo a su querida Sakura- si con ello tienen que poner a sus victimas de escudo, lo hacen sin remordimientos. Sin embargo el Dead Moon no solo se dedican al placer del asesinato. Tienen un negocio usándolo como tapadera para sus contactos y como base principal. Empiezo a sospechar de esas maneras de huída que tienen. Un hombre solo no puede con tantos policías y con pocos recursos. Aquí debe de haber algo, pero primero voy a buscar el punto por el que flaqueen.

-Yagami-sama, los Dead Moon no tienen ningún punto débil. No tienen corazón. Solo un lazo de amistad entre los tres. Nunca han amado y no tienen familiares. Solo Takeru Ishida el hermano de Wolf y Inuyasha Hanyou, el medio hermano de Dog, pero recuerde la tragedia que causó Sesshomaru ante los ojos de su hermanastro. –le recordó el inspector con una hoja en la mano donde ahí estaban los datos de los familiares vivos y muertos de los tres miembros.

-son despreciables. No podemos seguir que continúen con esta masacre. –dijo Naruto irritado.

-no se preocupe Uzumaki-san. De verdad que le prometo que traeremos de vuelta a su mujer y esos tres tipos serán condenados por todos sus crímenes.

-por favor Yagami-sama, me gustaría ayudar en la investigación, le suplico que me internen en el cuerpo de policía.

-¡está loco! –exclamó Koga- no sabe en lo que se mete.

-por Sakura estoy dispuesto a todo incluso a poner mi vida en peligro. –dijo decididamente y con una seriedad que asombraba al inspector.

-admitido. Juntos doblegaremos al Dead Moon.

CONTINUARÁ...

-------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

Tenía pensado en actualizar a principios del mes que viene, pero como hice una promesa y se vio cumplida, pues he adelantado la actualización.

Quiero hacer una aclaración y es sobre los apellidos de los personajes de Inuyasha que son inventados y la mayoría son palabras japonesas que describen lo que son, su carácter, etc. El significado lo tengo puesto en mi página de BashonoAotsuki (encontrareis el link en mi profile) así como una imagen de los personajes para que los que desconozcan Digimon, Naruto o Inuyasha sepan como son. Claro que en mi fic son más mayores y los que no tienen forma humana tienen una adaptación similar a su físico.

En la misma página encontrareis ya las respuestas a los reviews.

(1) Hai, por si acaso esto significa sí en japonés.

(2) Kawaii, según me he informado lo dicen las chicas pijas y significa lindo, precioso...

El término –san, es para dirigirse a alguien con respeto, mientras que el –sama es hacia a alguien con mucho más respeto y se puede traducir también como señor xxxx. Y por último senpai es para referirse a alguien mayor que él y con más experiencia.

No sé si me olvido de algo más.

Os doy gracias con todo mi corazón por los reviews y leerlo. Espero que me leáis este capítulo también y me dejéis comentarios para saber lo que os parece. Por favor, os lo pido.

'Atori'


	3. Nunca juegues con fuego

_Capítulo 3: Nunca juegues con fuego_

El reloj marcaba pasadas las cinco de la mañana, inusualmente a esa hora todo estaba en calma y en silencio. ¿Sería por el triunfo que el Dead Moon había conseguido sobre la policía y quería dar una noche de descanso?

Como si entrara una ráfaga de frío se tapó cuerpo entero con aquellas finas sábanas blancas. Alguien estaba hablando de ella, lo cual no le resultaba extraño.

Estaba sola; era muda; la humillaban; sufría; se sentía agonizada. No tenía sentido que pensara en el mañana. Para ella, todos los días era igual. Todo exactamente igual. Y por una terrible equivocación.

La puerta se abrió dejándose ver, a pesar de darle la espalda, una fina línea amarillenta. La línea se fue convirtiendo en un triángulo y después volvió la oscuridad. Asustada de que "Él" pudiera encontrarla despierta, cerró los ojos dándole entender que estaba dormida y así por un solo día librarse de la maldita rutina nocturna. De las 24 horas del día, lo que más detestaba era la madrugada donde "Él" no la dejaba dormir.

Solo una noche, solo una rogaba a los dioses. Sin embargo, lo sentía. Sentía ese andar tan altivo que iba directo hacia la cama donde estaba ella y eso provocaba un temblor por todo su cuerpo. No sabía cómo pero tenía ese efecto sobre ella.

Un escalofrío recorrió por toda su espina dorsal cuando "Él" se metió en la cama con tan solo unos pantalones de tela y la atrapó entre sus fuertes brazos. Cerró los ojos con más fuerza para que no empezara otra vez. Que la creyera dormida, que se resignase.

Suplicaba que esa noche no. Solo quería descansar. Relajarse.

-¿te has quedado dormida mi pequeña perrita?

Su tono que era algo molesto hizo que la metieran en un mar de dudas sobre si despertar o mentirle. La segunda opción sería como un pecado en el Dead Moon y que dependiendo de quién había sido se le castigaba con la muerte.

Sintió como se inclinaba para observarla mejor. Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que el rubor no cubriera sus delicadas mejillas. El acercamiento de un hombre como "Él" y que iba solo con pantalones pondría a cualquier en estado de aturdimiento. La fuerte fragancia de mujer que desprendía el cuerpo masculino impregnó su nariz que no pudo evitar hacer una mueca.

-tal como imaginaba. Estás despierta. –era inútil engañarle. Pareciera que aquello había sido a propósito para poder fastidiarla otra noche más- por lo menos podré divertirme mejor contigo que con esas furcias.

Dejó de aprisionarla para encender la luz y sentarse en la cama. Ella viendo que no habría escapatoria se giró a verle y se sentó con el resentimiento en el rostro.

Sería como las otras noches, cogería su cajetilla de tabaco, encendería el cigarrillo y la miraría burlonamente iniciando una conversación algo desagradable hacia su persona.

Alzó la cabeza y todo sucedió tal como había pronosticado.

Ahí estaba "Él" con el cigarrillo en la mano y con esa sonrisa arrogante.

-bueno mi pequeña perrita. Supongo que hoy habrás atraído clientes suficientes para que viesen tu show¿no? –la joven solo asintió y él sonrió más a medida que consumía el cigarrillo para dejar escapar el humo en pleno rostro de la chica quién tosió secamente- recuerda Rin que me debes intereses por haberme robado hace un año. Menuda estupidez la tuya. Mira que robar al mismísimo Dead Moon, al gran Dog. Da gracias a que no te haya matado y te diese un trabajo a pesar de que eres una apestosa sin hogar.

-

Rin conocida más bien como Rin Merodhii o la pequeña perrita como Dog la había bautizado para burlarse de ella, era la empleada más joven del local y lo más extraño es que era la única virgen. Llevaba aproximadamente un año trabajando para el Dead Moon ya que había cometido el error de robarle al más mayor de los Dead Moon sin saber a quién le había quitado la cartera, si lo supiera se hubiera mantenido alejada del trío y robaría a una señora que pasease a su hijo o a un hombre en una cafetería leyendo el periódico tranquilo.

Pero no. El destino quiso que se encontrarán. En otras circunstancias, ella ya estaría muerta sino fuera porque Sesshomaru lo había denegado viendo en ella una fuente de ingresos.

Contaba con 16 años y poseía una carita de niña al igual que su cuerpo poco desarrollado que nadie podía creer que esa chica tuviese más de quince. Sin embargo, todo eso lo compensaba con su desenvoltura al intentar zafarse de Dog la cual le había llamado la atención y una visión de lo que podría ser en el negocio.

Una exótica bailarina adolescente que excita a los hombres para que las mujeres "preparadas para el oficio" acabasen por satisfacerles.

Atraía a decenas de hombres con su baile y aire virginal. En ocasiones era ligeramente acosada por aquellos varones que intentaban acostarse con ella que con cualquier mujer atractiva. Razón principal por la que Dog la tenía bajo su "custodia", ante la envidia de ciertas chicas VIP. Se encontraba aislada en esa habitación y solo salía para cumplir con el trabajo asignado.

-

-me gusta que seas obediente aunque yo no esté. –cogiéndola de la barbilla- aunque tengamos el espectáculo del Kaizer con Miyako, tú llamas más la atención y esos hombres estúpidos les hablan a sus amiguitos de ti para que vengan a verte. Deberías sentirte orgullosa.

No estaba orgullosa sino sucia y él ayudaba a que se sintiera más basura de lo que ya era, por no hablar de las palabras hirientes que le decían la dueña del local y sus amigas por estar demasiado cerca de Dog.

No era culpa suya que Dog se hubiese encaprichado de ella. Si por Rin fuera, haría un trato con las VIP y así librarse de su presencia, que las acosara a ellas que de seguro estarían encantadas. Pero la desconfianza era el segundo nombre de esas mujeres y el odio hacia la adolescente su apellido.

-realmente lo haces mejor de lo que imaginaba. –admitiendo impresionado- he visto el informe de este mes. Gracias a ti hemos aumentado vertiginosamente el capital. Pero siempre tenemos problemas porque tu aire inocente les excita y es imposible mantenerte por más tiempo virgen. –mirándola seriamente donde su fino pijama dejaba ver el pequeño cuerpo de la joven- eres exquisita, pero menudita y además no eres de mi agrado. Para mi gusto solo eres una niñita fea y maloliente. Bueno Rin, en vez de sentirte triste, alégrate. Wolf y Dragon han conseguido a unas chiquillas que de seguro te caerán bien. Son iguales de inocentes y con un "buen" corazón como el tuyo. –dijo con burla- he dado el permiso para que puedas salir de la habitación y estar con ellas. Si aún sabes hablar.

Ahí comenzaba. Ya se había tardado en no insultarla.

-ay Rin. Seguro que aún tienes la mente llena de sueños. –ante un corto silencio- supongo que no, con el buen trato que te doy y mis sabias palabras comienzas a ver la realidad y para lo que naciste. –y todavía seguía. La joven no entendía porque tenía esa costumbre de tomarla con ella cuando después frente a los demás, incluso ante Wolf y Dragon, era una persona reservada y sin pizca de humor- tengo que recordarte continuamente que eres una muerta de hambre. Que tus padres murieron hace año y medio. Que tu antiguo novio te dejó por ser tan infantil. –esa última frase la tensó. Eso era tema tabú. De todo lo ocurrido en su vida eso era lo que nunca quería recordar- que te quede esto en tu estúpida cabecita, _eres una muda que solo vive para darnos dinero_.

Y continuaba hiriéndola. A cada palabra una estocada era clavada en su corazón removiendo las heridas que intentaba curar. Pero él no quería que ocurriera. Quería que estuvieran ahí de forma permanente, dañándola. Que no lo olvidara. Nunca. Era estúpido tener la mente en sueños imposibles. Ella ya no esperaba al príncipe andante. Eso murió tras lo sucedido con su primer y último novio.

Solo pensar en él le daba un pánico atroz. Casi parecido al que sentía cuando estaba con Dog.

-¿sabes? –Sesshomaru la cogió para que su espalda quedara pegada a su pecho- no es justo que otros se diviertan y yo que soy el que te cuida y protege no tenga sesión única de tus preciosos bailes. Pero eso se puede solucionar, -estirando el cuello de su pijama para dejar al descubierto su cuello y sus hombros- con esto. –terminando con un susurro comenzando a besar salvajemente la piel desnuda y morderla con la misma fiereza que un perro.

La chica cerró los ojos de dolor. Y el ritual terminaba así y volvía a comenzar hasta que amaneciera y "Él" tuviera que cumplir con sus deberes como asesino y miembro de la organización.

---

Al mismo tiempo, otro de los miembros del Dead Moon, concretamente el líder se dirigía hacia su cuarto después de haber tenido su noche de sexo y posteriormente había examinado la vigilancia de que no hubiese problemas en el local.

Gaara, el encargado de ello, le había asegurado que todo marchaba sin complicaciones y en caso de que hubiera alguna le avisaría de inmediato.

Abrió la puerta y en el interior halló a la mujer que había secuestrado, tal como había indicado momentos antes de pasar unas horas divertidas con sus dos amantes privadas, Mimi y June.

La pelirroja al sentirse observada, levantó la cabeza y su pena se convirtió en odio.

-¿has estado así con la luz apagada? –no esperaba respuesta, de hecho, no quería oírla. Activó el interruptor viendo mejor la imagen de aquella mujer desamparada y con las muñecas amarradas a la espalda sentada en el suelo- que poca consideración por parte de Temari.

-¡¿Qué ha pasado con la chica que me acompañaba¡¿Qué hicisteis con ella?!

-tienes agallas para alzarme la voz. Que caza más interesante.

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?! –espetó irritada.

-pero un tanto escandalosa. –tapándose un oído- la pelirosada esa es cosa de Dragon. Si quieres saber de ella, pregúntale a él. –contestó con indiferencia- está prisionera en su habitación. Desconozco si está en tu mismo estado o peor.

-¿a qué te refieres? –preguntó no queriendo saber la respuesta.

-bueno, -sentándose con tranquilidad en la cama acortando distancias- ¿cómo explicarlo con "delicadeza" para que lo entiendas? Ah, ya sé! Dragon es capaz de violarla o en el mejor de los casos golpearla hasta dejarla medio muerta. –explicó con tanta naturalidad que daba miedo.

-¡maldito...!

-olvídate de ella y céntrate en lo que voy a decirte. –tomando una postura seria y amenazante- eres mi prisionera y lo más apreciado de ese policía incompetente. Eso te convierte en alguien importante. Y dado que YO, el líder de todo esto, te he secuestrado te convertirás en la líder de todas las chicas retenidas.

-¡¿qué?! –alzando la voz incrédula.

-no sé si sabes que aparte de ser famosos por nuestros numerosos asesinatos, lo somos por secuestrar jovencitas de más o menos tu edad para nuestro prostíbulo y luego dejarlas tiradas.

-aquellas chicas... –recordando como en las noticias aparecía el informativo de una chica secuestrada hacía meses y luego aparecida muerta- ¡eso es una crueldad¿quiénes os creéis que sois para jugar así con la vida de las personas?

-me has llamado cruel, gracias por el halago. –contestó con un guiño coqueto- y por eso, "cariño" necesito que tú te hagas cargo de ello, me refiero a esas tonterías como consolarlas, darles falsas esperanzas... así puedo ascender a mis chicas VIP a algo mejor. En realidad, como líder pude haber puesto a la veterana, a la pequeña perrita, pero digamos que se le ha comido la lengua el gato. Además Dog no me dejaría. Es su asunto y no puedo interferir. Ya entenderás a lo que me refiero. –tras unos segundos de pausa donde la mirada de la mujer no era odio sino asco y desprecio- pero que cabeza la mía. No nos hemos presentado adecuadamente.

-no me interesa en lo absoluto.

-soy Wolf, -ignorando sus palabras- el líder de todo esto. Mi verdadero nombre es Yamato Ishida. –menudo descubrimiento, pensó Sora irónica- y tú eres Sora Takenouchi de mi misma edad. Eres hija única y tus padres residen en Kyoto mientras que tú te independizaste a los 18 y vives en Odaiba. Conociste al capitán Yagami con apenas cuatro años en tu ciudad natal, Hikarigaoka. Él a los 11 se mudó a Odaiba mientras que tú a Kyoto. Hasta tu mayoría de edad estuvisteis en contacto a través de emails y cartas.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos como órbitas de que supiera tantos detalles sobre su vida y él continuó.

-eres una maestra en el arte del Ikkebana, te gusta la pasta, tu animal favorito son las aves, tu color el rojo y tu sueño es casarte. Como dato extra, nunca has tenido novio o un chico que te tratara como mujer y eres virgen, lo que casi no abunda en este lugar. –Sora se quedó sin palabras y su coraje descendió bruscamente- he hecho los deberes¿qué te creías? Cuando cazas a alguien, primero debes conocerle como a ti mismo.

-ya tenías intención de capturarme antes de haberte dejado atrapar.

-¿qué te creías? Aquí no somos idiotas. Ya que hemos hablado de ti, pasaré a hablarte sobre mí. Tengo 25 años, mis padres están muertos y cómo único pariente vivo tengo un hermano pequeño. Me gusta los colores oscuros, principalmente el de la muerte. Mis platos favoritos son todas las carnes existentes incluida la humana –mirándola donde vio como la chica se estremecía- detesto la verdura a no ser que esté bien cocinada. Me encanta el sexo y torturar a las víctimas que más aborrezco. Y mi sueño es el Dead Moon y dominar el mundo.

-¡eres un demonio disfrazado de humano!

El chico rió estrepitosamente.

-¿qué no oíste que el demonio es Sesshomaru? Deberías ver su otra cara y así señalarás mejor a la gente. Prosigamos.

-¡no quiero escuchar nada más!

-no te queda otra. Estás amarrada y yo sin nada que hacer. Además, debes conocer a los chicos del Dead Moon ya que eres la líder de las perdedoras. –con un ápice de burla- Sesshomaru Youkai, Dog, como dije él es el verdadero demonio. Te aconsejo que no tengas mucho trato con él sino quieres terminar matando a inocentes. -¿qué había querido decir con eso? Se preguntó la pelirroja- Sasuke Uchiha, Dragon, es otro que no te aconsejo que te acerques. Tiene la imagen de un niño bueno que nunca ha roto un plato, pero es capaz de que tu cuerpo quede marcado. Le gusta mucho manosear y ponerte de sus preciosos tatuajes químicos.

Eso significaba que ahora mismo su amiga estaría...

-a Kouji, Gaara y Jaken ya los conoces, son nuestros guardaespaldas y nos dan máxima fidelidad. Así que como importantes en la empresa me quedan las chicas VIP. Kagura, la encargada del local, su prima Sara ambas amantes exclusivas de Sesshomaru; Ino una rubia con buenas curvas, amante personal de Sasuke; Mimi otra pelirosada pero que va a la moda y June una mujer que te sorprendería su pasado, amantes mías. –así que exceptuando a Dragon, los otros tenían dos mujeres para satisfacer sus instintos carnales. Vomitaba del asco- si nosotros somos crueles y despiadados cómo nos llamas, no cruces palabra con ellas. Son como fieras que para estar con nosotros usan cualquier método. –no sonaba a una advertencia, sino que sus intenciones eran asustarla más- y la pequeña perrita que mantiene Dog, está en la misma situación que tú y la chica rosa esa, así que imagino que acabaréis siendo amiguitas. Al resto ya los irás conociendo.

Pero¿qué se creía¿Qué iba a estar cautiva durante una larga temporada? Taichi la encontraría no mañana, pero sí en menos de un mes.

-pareces un pajarito enjaulado. –dijo de pronto- la enana tiene el apodo de perrita... podría ponerte el seudónimo de "Bird", es un nombre adecuado. Sora refleja libertad.

-Taichi, vendrá a rescatarme.

-tardará años, pero ¿llegará a tiempo antes de que te vuelvas en una jovencita sumisa que elegirá estar a mi lado?

-¡eso jamás ocurrirá! –dijo con seguridad volteando la mirada para que no viera las lágrimas que le caían- ¿por qué... por qué haces esto... por qué no dejáis en paz a la gente¿Qué os ha hecho el mundo para que seáis así?

-la típica pregunta. –con una mueca de fastidio- mira este mundo es una mierda. Los que se creen justicieros no hacen nada para remediar lo que suceden en el día a día. Se sientan en sus casas cómodos, disfrutando de lo que son y lo que han ganado sin merecérselo. ¿Para qué estar del lado del bien?

-¡Taichi no es de esos! –defendiéndole a capa y espada.

-Taichi es un humano. Deja que los demás hagan el trabajo sucio. ¿Eso es ser un capitán?

-¡eso son solo mentiras! Taichi se esfuerza día y noche para poder atraparos y daros vuestro justo castigo.

-¿justo? –carcajeándose- generalmente eso lo suelen los novatillos o los de baja categoría. Nosotros lo hacemos con nuestras propias manos sin tener que involucrar a terceras personas.

-¡estás loco! –sentenció finalmente.

Segundos después todo su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir las manos de Yamato sobre sus hombros.

-¿sabes por qué estás confinada en mi habitación¿Sabes por qué aguanto tus insultos y tus insolencias? No estás aquí solo para ser la líder de unas putas. Te necesito viva para ver el día a día la cara de desesperación y de impotencia de tu amorcito. –apartando un mechón detrás de su oreja para acercarse demasiado a ella hasta que Sora pudo sentir su aliento cálido que la dejaban con el corazón acelerado y las mejillas teñidas de carmesí- dicen que los buenos siempre ganan en el amor y en la guerra, pero en este juego, el malo le ha quitado su doncella y el bueno ha acabado siendo el perdedor. Será cuestión de tiempo que acabes rendida a mis pies, para entonces te aconsejo que te portes bien si quieres que seamos amigos y no acabar en el sitio que están las mujeres que has visto. –apartándose de ella para mirarla con aires de superioridad- te mantendrás encerrada en esta habitación y solo saldrás cuando a mí se me antoje, pero nunca fuera del local. Un paso fuera, y haré de tu vida un infierno. Tus padres, amigos, tu Taichi, verás ante tus propios ojos como yo los mato por escaparte.

Eso la dejó completamente desmantelada.

Tal como él la había denominado, ella era un pajarillo enjaulado, con el lobo al acecho el día que pudiera abrir la jaula para escapar.

-parece por fin has entendido tu posición. –dijo satisfecho- en premio a ello, te dejaré que te pasees por el local. Pero ojo con dar algún dato a los clientes sobre quién eres o tu paradero. Hay sistemas de seguridad muy avanzados, y nuestros clientes son políticos de dinero negro. Si ellos van con el cuento a la policía será su final. Así que sé buena chica y no digas ni "mú" . –así que si se delataba por su culpa morirían aquellos hombres que la verdad, la muerte era lo que se merecían- otra cosita más, procura que no te confundan con las otras chicas. Hasta que yo lo diga, te mantendrás virgen.

Eso fue lo último que quería escuchar y horrorizada se volvió a verlo.

-sí Sorita, sé que ese estúpido de Taichi nunca te puso la mano encima. Todo un logro considerando que eres bastante hermosa. –acariciando con sus dedos de forma sutil las puntas de su cabello anaranjado- y que tienes un cuerpo algo sexy, pero nada que envidiar al de mis dos amantes personales. –sin embargo, con la punta de su dedo acariciaba su espalda recorriendo un camino desde su nuca hasta su cintura- no entiendo como ese imbécil no te puso la mano encima.

Se encontraba sumamente asustada. Ningún chico la había tocado y ahora ese hombre tocaba partes que a pocos centímetros podría rozar las íntimas.

Yamato posó su mano sobre su mentón y miró a la chica, mientras que con la otra mano le desató las cuerdas. Vio como sus muñecas estaban rojas y sonrió con gracia.

-parece que hoy Temari está de muy mal humor. Venga, levántate. –ordenó acatando él sus propias palabras.

Sora lo miró de reojo donde él se alejaba yendo hacia su armario y sacar un vestido entallado negro como la noche de una sola tira y que le llegaría a la altura de los muslos.

-si vas a ser una líder debes vestir apropiadamente. No deberías quejarte. Te ofrezco un buen puesto, hospitalidad, comida e indumentaria de calidad. Esa ropa que llevas. –señalándola con asco- no encaja en este lugar. Quítate todo lo que lleves puesta para vestirte como es debido. –sentándose en el borde de la cama.

-no voy a...

-una negativa y el siguiente en mi lista será tu madre y no solo asesinada sinon también violada. –cortando su réplica.

El escozor que sintió en los ojos era fuerte. Sentía una opresión en el pecho tan dolorosa que pareciera que se lo estuvieran estrujando con las manos. No quería pensar como acabaría si tuviera la sensatez de escaparse. Él le había prometido que mataría a su gente más allegada. Estaba convencida que él cumpliría lo que había dicho y que mañana por la mañana aparecería en las noticias la muerte de alguien muy querido por ella.

-esta bien, haré lo que quieras... pero... por favor, podrías al menos dejarme intimidad para cambiarme. –con tono suplicante y cargado de pena.

-ni hablar. –negando su petición de forma clara y concisa- he visto a millones de mujeres desnudas y ver otro cuerpo más no es que me impresione. ¡Desnúdate!

No habría forma de cambiarle de idea, así que pudorosa comenzó a quitarse el jersey de lana. Era principios de febrero y el frío seguía presente en las zonas del norte. El edificio estaba situado en un descampado y la lluvia comenzaba a caer con el viento silbante. El frío afuera debía ser helado, pero se estaba a gusto en el interior. Sora comenzaba a pensar si ese calor era fruto de todo lo que había visto o es que tenían la calefacción puesta.

Los ojos azules de Yamato la escrutaban sin apartarlos. No decía nada. El silencio era sobrecogedor. Y con esa apariencia daba la impresión que la desnudaba él mismo.

Su corazón revoloteaba de un lado para otro. Le daba pánico que la viera de esa forma, así que apresuradamente comenzó a desvestirse quedando únicamente en ropa interior.

-¿no tienes cabeza o qué te pasa? –siguiendo contemplándola sin mover un solo músculo- he dicho que te desnudes al completo, que te quites la ropa interior. –notó su temblor y sonrió divertido- tu expresión te delata. Nunca has estado con un hombre. –levantándose con el vestido en la mano y acercarse a la chica quién estaba congelada tanto de frío como de pánico- preciosa, aquí vas a aprender muchas cosas y la primera e importante, -desabrochándole el sujetador- que con el Dead Moon no se juega. –quitándoselo- segundo, lo que se diga se obedece a rajatabla. –bajando sus manos por su tembloroso cuerpo hasta llegar a la cadera y acariciársela sensualmente- tercera, nadie puede con nosotros. –bajándole la ropa interior de forma lenta y hasta delicada. Al tocar el piso, Yamato levantó una pierna para sacársela y luego la otra quedando como Dios la había traído al mundo. De espaldas a él, se sintió incapaz de mirarle al rostro por vergüenza- cuarta, la timidez es una palabra que aquí no existe.–dándole la vuelta viendo lo que deseaba ver, toda para él. El cuerpo de una mujer que no había sido visto por ningún hombre y que hasta la fecha solo él la había tocado y a juzgar por sus endurecidos pezones había sido el primero en excitarla. Echó su pequeña melena hacia atrás y comenzó a ponerle el vestido negro que tal como suponía le quedaba perfectamente- y quinta, jamás podrás escapar de mi lado, serás eternamente mía tanto en cuerpo como en alma.

---

Sin duda era gracioso estar sentado en su sillón favorito mirando a la chica que por todos los medios buscaba una salida.

-

Hacía unos minutos que había llegado a su cuarto tras la sesión sexual que había mantenido con su amante exclusiva y lo cierto es que estaba bastante satisfecho con lo que la rubia le había ofrecido. Había estado convencido que cuando entrase por la puerta de su habitación encontraría a su botín humano en un rincón sollozando amargamente o dormida de haber llorado tanto. Aunque esa última opción era demasiado irreal.

Y lo que se había encontrado fue totalmente lo opuesto a lo que creía. La chica corriendo de un lado para otro, intentando abrir las grandes ventanas que a pesar de estar cubiertas por rejas, entraba los rayos de la luna dando un bello panorama de su oscuro y misterioso cuarto.

La chica de cabellos rosa era alguien decidida y con carácter. Eso se apreciaba en sus ojos jade al intentar romper inútilmente los barrotes. Tras segundos había desistido y sin todavía percatarse de su presencia cavilaba en la forma de escapar. Sin ninguna idea, la desesperación fue apoderándose de ella poco a poco.

Desalmada, vulnerable, sumisa, inocente... Su amigo Sesshomaru tenía razón. Esa clase de mujeres podían excitar a cualquiera. Domarla, humillarla... la cantidad de cosas que podía hacer.

Sin querer hacerse notar, se había sentado silenciosamente en la silla de cuero giratoria para saber cuanta más razón tenía su amigo.

-

Sakura ya no pudo más. ¿Cómo un miembro del Dead Moon podía dormir en un lugar cerrado? Porque a las claras se notaba que esa era su habitación. Un espacioso cuarto, una cama de aproximadamente metro cincuenta de ancho, sábanas negras y de raso. Ya se estaba dando una idea de lo que ocurriría en esa cama en días pasados. No quiso seguir imaginando sino quedaría traumatizada.

En la cabecera de la cama había una especie de póster de un dragón chino azul marino y ojos rojos. La viva imagen de Dragon. Todo eso sin contar aquellos armarios empotrados repletos de trajes caros y finos como la seda que había descubierto pensando que era un pasadizo. También había una larga mesa con su silla y ordenador el cual había querido acceder.

Ingenua es lo que era cuando no pudo entrar por culpa de la contraseña.

Escuchó una pequeña risa y sorprendida se giró a ver a su raptor sentado en esa silla con una mano apoyando su mejilla.

Resultaba repugnante el haber sido objeto de visión.

Con una furia incontenible capaz de encararle se levantó con la dignidad bien alta y sin ninguna muestra de temor. Eso pareció excitar más al hombre que la había mirado con grandes ojos lujuriosos.

-¿qué haces aquí¿Qué quieres? –preguntó a la defensiva.

-con decir que esta es mi habitación no hay necesidad de dar ninguna explicación.

Era verdad¿cómo se le había ocurrido preguntar algo tan ridículo? Con el ceño fruncido volteó la cabeza desconocedora de lo que había provocado ese simple gesto en Dragon.

Definitivamente era una mujer... ¿cómo calificarla¿Explosiva? Sí, esa era la palabra indicada.

Furia, ira, orgullo, desesperación, nerviosismo sin contar lo hermosa que era. Aunque antes la había insultado en público, su intención era hacerla rabiar, uno de sus hobbies. Se dio el lujo de echarle un vistazo a su cuerpo con todo el descaro posible.

Sus piernas desnudas largas y bien torneadas, impidiendo ver sus muslos por culpa de la falda color crema. Un trasero bien formado, ideal para estrujarlo. Unos pechos propios de una mujer de su edad, pero que con la agitación subían y bajaban de forma considerable. Podía apreciar su verdadera forma gracias al sudor recorriéndole por cada poro de su piel.

Su examen terminó por tener una consecuencia. Había acabado más excitado de lo que estaba antes. Era tanto que hasta le dolía y lo que más deseaba era acostarse con esa chica, solamente con ella, con una virgen. ¿Cómo pudo haber sucedido? Él ya había visto cientos de chicas desnudas, las había observado palmo a palmo... y ahora esa, sin siquiera estar en ropa interior... era irritante. Apretó el puño con fuerza tratando de hacerse daño y así olvidar ese deseo incontrolable.

-"así que tenía razón. Las mujeres vírgenes y vulnerables resultan ser las más calentorras sin ser conscientes de ello. Ahora entiendo porque cambias cuando estás con la pequeña perrita. Probaremos a esta chica pero a mi manera"

Se levantó de su silla silenciosamente.

-¿te gusta tu nueva habitación? –abrazándola por la cintura pegándola demasiado a su cuerpo.

Sakura atemorizada se separó de él. ¿Qué había sido eso puntiagudo rozando en su trasero? No quería mirarlo para confirmarlo.

-antes que me mirabas con odio y ahora tiemblas... –bajando su vista hacia sus pechos- recuerdo tu mirada cargada de ira. Tus ojos brillaban. ¿Quieres saber por qué de entre tantas te secuestré a ti? –viéndola directamente- mi instinto de dragón me decía que tú eras una buena presa. La caza perfecta, el plato suculento. –lamiéndose sus propios labios.

-¡no te atrevas a tocarme! –amenazó adivinando lo que le haría- ¡eres un loco pervertido! Hablas como si te creyeras un animal. Solo eres un maniático asesino.

Sasuke la jaló fuertemente del codo con tal fuerza que dejó a la chica petrificada, sobre todo cuando tenía esa mirada oscura sobre ella.

-¿quién eres tú para ordenarme? Sabrás que otros en tu lugar ya estarían muertos. Alégrate de ser una de mis presas especiales que quedará viva hasta que me harte. –dejándola caer bruscamente sobre la gran cama.

Sakura con el brazo dolorido, se incorporó ligeramente, y al levantar la cabeza se quedó sin habla al ver como Sasuke se quitaba la chaqueta y el polo dejando a relucir un pecho fuerte y musculoso con un tatuaje de un enorme dragón negro que escupía fuego el cual descendía desde el hombro hasta el codo.

-te llamas Sakura¿no? Bueno Sakura-chan, haré que te vuelvas un poco más obediente y controles esa lengua viperina.

-por favor... no... –gimoteó intentando huir de él, pero solo estaban Sasuke y la pared- por favor... no lo hagas...

-cuando yo quiero algo, nunca me echo para atrás. Así es el dragón. Nunca se retracta de sus decisiones. –acercando su boca a la suya.

Besaba de forma violenta. Sus labios eran fríos, pero transmitían un ardor que le llegaba al interior como si la estuviera quemando por dentro. Su lengua jugueteaba con la suya llegando hasta lo más profundo. Con sus dientes, daba ligeros mordiscos en sus labios.

Nunca nadie la había besado de esa forma tan salvaje y con ese frenesí que la consumía por dentro. De hecho, nunca había sentido un beso apasionado. Naruto era todo un tímido en esa clase de relaciones y solo se daban besos castos y simples abrazos. Acordarse de él, de la vida tan feliz que llevaba, de lo que ahora ese hombre le estaba haciendo, hizo que las lágrimas se aglomeraran en sus ojos cerrados.

Contra su voluntad intentó zafarse de Dragon, pero la fuerza y el que estuviera encima solo lograron que ella quedase con las ropas y el cabello desordenado dándole un aire más seductor.

Sasuke aprovechó eso para descender sus labios y su lengua sobre su cuello y sus hombros desnudos. Era deliciosa y no podía esperar lo tan deliciosa que podía tener en ese lugar prohibido y que ningún hombre había probado.

Sakura quieta y con los ojos hinchados de lágrimas esperó a que esa pesadilla terminara dejando que Dragon hiciera con ella todo cuanto quisiera, intentando imaginar que esas caricias bruscas y provistas de lujuria eran muestras de cariño y amor por parte de su querido Naruto. Cerró los ojos tratando de imaginar al rubio ahí a su lado.

Su fantasía la convirtió en realidad cuando expuso a su acompañante su cuello de forma más asequible. Con sus pequeños brazos rodeó el del hombre atrayéndole más a ella acariciando de forma sutil la espalda desnuda de Dragon.

Cuanto tiempo había estado esperando eso.

Sakura la tímida en la infancia, en la adolescencia, en la adultez con un único novio que pasó a ser marido tan tímido como ella, daba logrado lo que en sus mejores sueños solo se realizaba. Faltaban las ropas para que desaparecieran y así sentirlo, sentirse viva, deseada... amada.

-Na... ru... to... –susurró en un hilo de voz.

En un momento determinado, sin saber cómo, perdió la conciencia y cayó en la cama con marchas rojas sobre su cuello, una más grande que las otras y llenas de sangre.

Sasuke sentado sobre ella, la observaba con la sangre en su boca, saboreando aquel delicioso líquido como si de un manjar se tratara.

-a mí me gusta domar no ser domado –lamiendo el dedo índice donde había restos de la sangre de la chica. Después quitó una de las manos femeninas que estaba en su cadera y que si no la hubiera detenido llegarían a su miembro- quiero que grites mi nombre de placer, el que te conducirá al éxtasis. –se acomodó a su lado y cruzó los brazos tras la cabeza- da risa. La tipa ésta está casada, sigue virgen y bajo esa máscara se esconde toda una fiera salvaje. O su marido es un capullo o es que no tiene ni idea de cómo metérsela. No te preocupes, -acercándose al lóbulo de su oreja- yo sé cómo hacerlo. Tu cuerpo va a acabar amoldándose al mío. Llegará un día, que ningún hombre sepa satisfacerte y vengas únicamente a mí.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Un día, un maldito día, 24 horas y ya se encontraba desesperado. El Dead Moon eran famosos por sus torturas tanto físicas como psicológicas hacia sus víctimas capturadas como a las que no.

Como se arrepentía de haber llevado a Sora con él. ¿Por qué no la dejó en su casa? Si lo hubiera hecho, ahora... ahora...

Con la furia y la falta de sueño arrojó al suelo todos los papeles que había en la mesa de su escritorio. Lleno de impotencia se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos escondiendo así las lágrimas.

-Sora... –murmuró.

-capitán. –escuchó la voz de Koga quién había llegado a la sede. De inmediato secó esas pequeñas gotas saladas y lo miró fijamente- ¿ha estado aquí toda la noche?

-no puedo relajarme ni un instante. –contestó el moreno tecleando algo en su ordenador lo único que quedaba en la mesa, más su placa- debo salvar a Sora antes de que el Dead Moon borre cualquier rastro de su paradero. O lo que es peor, -enfureciéndose- antes de que la maten.

-en mi modesta opinión, creo que no lo harán. –dijo el ayudante todo convencido.

-¿en qué te basas para sacar esa conclusión? –dejando de teclear para ir a la pequeña máquina y prepararse un café.

-ya lo dijo el Dead Moon cuando se nos escaparon. Aquello fue simplemente un juego y conociéndolos creo que tenían entre manos coger a Sora y a una mujer cualquiera del público.

-¿insinúas que somos las fichas de un juego que han organizado? –apoyándose en el mueble tomando un sorbo de su café negro.

-no sería nada raro teniendo en cuenta su historial.

-¡malditos! –apretando el vaso de plástico entre sus manos derramando todo el café caliente- ¡esto ya es ir demasiado lejos¡Les encontraré y los mataré con mis propias manos!

-no puede tomar la justicia por su mano, Yagami-sama. –dijo una voz grave y gastada por la edad.

Taichi y Koga observaron que en la puerta estaba Naruto acompañado de un hombre bastante mayor con arrugas, ojos pequeños azabaches y pelo largo blanco que llevaba recogido en una coleta baja

-según el párrafo seis, línea doce, ningún policía, ya sea su ocupación, puede ejecutar a un criminal por motivos personales, a no ser que sea en defensa propia. En caso contrario, el castigo penal sería la cadena perpetua.

-perdone¿y usted quién es para darme clases de derecho? –preguntó Taichi con sarcasmo.

-buenos días Naruto-san. –saludó Koga- ten acaba de llegar tu credencial.

-gracias Koga-sama. Yagami-sama, -dirigiéndose a su superior- le presento a Jiraiya-sama es un lejano pariente mío y un antiguo detective privado. Le he llamado para que nos ayude.

-un detective¿eh? –examinándolo con atención.

El hombre parecía estar avanzado de edad y vestía de forma horrenda para su profesión. Aunque eso no era todo. Su cara le decía que eran de estos hombres vagos que le dejaba el peor trabajo a los demás, un borracho, un hombre que anda con diversas mujeres.

-Naruto-san, agradezco que quieras aportar algo, pero esto es serio y alguien como él no nos conviene.

-siempre juzgándome. –soplando de resignación como si el comisario no fuera el primero o el último que lo criticara- ¿y si le dijera que fui el mejor amigo del antiguo tutor de uno de los Dead Moon?

Los dos morenos le miraron con atención donde ahora él sonreía satisfecho. Sintiéndose el dirigente del lugar se sentó cómodamente como si se sentara en el sofá de su casa.

Naruto imitó su acción. Su pariente Jiraiya tenía información que de seguro le interesaría y ayudaría a encontrar a Sakura y a la otra mujer.

-escuchamos.

-empecemos pues –apoyando ambos codos en la cabecera del sofá- el líder de los Dead Moon, Wolf, conocido como Yamato Ishida, estuvo estudiando en un internado de prestigio junto a su hermano pequeño, único pariente con vida y que reside en Francia, París concretamente. Sus padres fallecieron cuando era un adolescente y mandó a su hermano al extranjero para que no se viera involucrado. En otras palabras, que para Yamato o Wolf, ese chico es lo único importante que aprecia y estoy seguro que se mantienen en contacto.

-¿lo dice de verdad? pues en ese caso... -empezó Taichi entusiasmado. Sabía que Yamato tenía un hermano, pero no su lugar de residencia y que le tuviera tanto cariño.

-sin embargo, querido capitán. Wolf no fue tan estúpido y su hermano está en París pero con otro apellido. Además que según el párrafo 23 línea dos, se necesita una orden de más arriba –señalando al techo con el dedo- para tener permiso de búsqueda en un lugar como es fuera del continente a un chico desconocido.

-¡pues se pide y punto!

-Taichi-sama, sabe que entre que se le llega la orden, que si la acepta, se lleva a la embajada japonesa de Francia, buscamos al chico podríamos tardar años. Ya sabe lo que pasa con el papeleo. –objetó Koga.

-ciertamente. Y en ese periodo de tiempo, Wolf habrá tenido tiempo suficiente para advertir a su hermano y esconderlo en la otra parte del globo. –completó Jiraiya.

-entonces¿de qué rayos nos sirve esa información?

-la esperanza es lo último que se pierde. Pueden mandar a un policía bien preparado y que haga función de espía. De todas maneras, solo he empezado. -enciendo una pipa- todavía me quedan Dragon y Dog.

-¡pues hable! –dijo Taichi con exasperación.

-Dragon, conocido más bien como Sasuke Uchiha, no tiene ningún familiar vivo. Hace años su hermano mayor, quién estaba en el mismo internado que él, se metió a una organización llamada Akatsuki con sede en China, el fallecido hermano llamado Itachi Uchiha pereció en un accidente de coche donde se sustenta que fue a raíz de un fallo en los frenos del automóvil y la organización Akatsuki quiso librarse de él.

-¿y eso que tiene que ver con el Dead Moon? –habló ahora Naruto ya que el solo mencionar a Dragon o Sasuke lo ponían de mal humor- estamos tratando con el Dead Moon no con el Akatsuki o como se llame.

-querido sobrino que impaciente eres. Eres como ese capitán cuando se habla de Wolf.

Y con razón. Pensaron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo.

-Dragon, lo mismo que Wolf apreciaba a su hermano mayor, lo admiraba por así decirlo. Estoy seguro que intentará atentar contra el Akatsuki.

-¿y? –preguntó Naruto sin comprender todavía a que venía el asunto del Akatsuki.

-creo entenderlo. –dijo Taichi- si vigilamos al Akatsuki nos conducirá al Dead Moon.

-así es. Aunque la historia de Dragon no acaba ahí. –tornándose serio- ese chico es muy peligroso. Es muy salvaje y actúa de forma calculadora. Eso se lo enseñó mi mejor amigo Orochimaru, un hombre bastante apático e insensible. Aunque lo que más destacaba es que adoraba a las serpientes.

-¿y cómo un hombre como usted era el mejor amigo de alguien como él? –preguntó Koga con burla.

-éramos compañeros en el instituto y por aquel entonces no tenía una mente perversa. Pero ya se sabe lo pasa a esa edad y con ciertas influencias. E imagino que todo eso se las pasó a Dragon. Aunque la más peligrosa es que Orochimaru acosaba a todas las mujeres. Especialmente a su primera novia. –con un suspiro nostálgico.

-las historias personales del pasado poco nos sirven. –cortó Taichi.

-lo dudo. Si ha tentado a Dragon con esa obsesión, -mirando a su sobrino- Sakura ya no será la misma mujer alegre e inocente que era. Y es probable que la otra mujer tampoco lo sea.

-¿nos está proporcionando información o nos está desalentando? –preguntó Taichi furioso- usted no conoce a Sora. Ella es una chica que nadie podrá cambiar su carácter alegre y dulce, ni Dragon, ni Wolf, ni Dog. Ella no cambiará porque confía en mí, confía en que iré a por ella a rescatarla pronto.

-no pretendía daros falsas esperanzas. Sin embargo, la información que tengo de Dog es también preocupante. Nacido y criado bajo la antigua organización "Dog" que dirigió el fallecido Inutaisho Youkai. Dog o Sesshomaru Youkai fue criado hasta la adolescencia, por su padre. Su madre fue miembro activo de la organización "Dog" que murió al darle a luz. Se marchó al extranjero y en ese lapso de tiempo, su padre abandonó la organización para casarse con una mujer teniendo de esa unión un hijo. Dog jamás lo aceptó y no quiso saber nada de él ni de su nueva familia. Sin embargo, el comisario de la prefectura de Osaka, ciudad donde vivía Inutaisho con su esposa e hijo, logró dar con él y llevarle a juicio. Fue condenado a la pena de muerte y su mujer e hijo quedaron excluidos porque no tenían nada que ver con lo sucedido. Pocas semanas después, apareció muerta la mujer y el hijo pequeño actualmente llamado Inuyasha Hanyou, apellido de soltera de la madre, confesó que había sido Sesshomaru.

-otra historia que ya conocíamos. –aportó Koga soplando con fastidio.

-¿sabíais entonces que Sesshomaru acecha de forma continua a su hermanito? –con una sonrisa de lado perversa. Los tres se quedaron con la boca abierta ante un dato que desconocía y que podía dar con el paradero del Dead Moon. Si vigilaban al tal Inuyasha, podrían cogerles.

-así que todo está relacionado con sus hermanos. Wolf lo cuida de lejos; Dragon busca venganza; y Dog matarlo. Pongámonos en marcha. Koga redacta de inmediato una orden para que la lleven; Naruto ésta será tu primera orden, quiero que investigues el lugar exacto de la sede del Akatsuki y que la vigilen unos cuantos hombres día y noche. También dile a otros tantos que vigilen las 24 horas a ese Inuyasha Hanyou. Y usted Jiraiya... espero que nos pueda aportar más información.

-desde luego Yagami-sama. Será un placer ayudarles.

-"Sora, espérame por favor. Muy pronto iré a por ti" –cogiendo el teléfono para llamar a la persona que espiaría al hermanito del líder. Seguro que esa persona se pondría muy feliz y aceptaría el caso encantado- "te espera una gran sorpresa Wolf"

-

Naruto iba corriendo feliz por los pasillos igual que un niño pequeño. Su tío había tenido demasiada información y no solo de uno, sino de los tres. Veía muy cerca la hora de estar nuevamente con Sakura.

-_"Si ha tentado a Dragon con esa obsesión, Sakura ya no será la misma mujer alegre e inocente que era."_

Esas palabras lo pararon y lo enfurecieron.

-"si ese Dragon cambia a mi Sakura lo mato con mis propias manos, poco me importa morir por ello."

-

Al mismo tiempo, el ayudante del moreno quién redactaba el informe tenía también la mente en otra parte. Después de todo, aquello lo hacía de forma mecánica como si supiera de antemano que palabras poner en cada frase.

-"si volvemos a tener más información tan valiosa como esa, podremos cerrarlo definitivamente dentro de poco y por fin podré dedicarme a buscarte" –mirando una foto donde ahí se veía a una hermosa joven sonriendo alegremente.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

La mañana se abría y en el local el trabajo continuaba aunque con menos clientes que por la noche-madrugada.

Si había más o menos clientes era algo que al Dead Moon les daba igual. Lo que más le interesaban era la cifra de fin de mes donde últimamente resultaba satisfactoria. Y mayoritariamente se debía a la pequeña perrita.

Ese día como todos los que llevaba con él, había pasado otra noche despierta donde "Él" seguía con esa charla de insultos y humillaciones. Ya no recordaba lo que significaba dormir. Dog le daba una misteriosa droga para que se acostumbrara a su ritmo de vida. Como mucho dormía tres horas, eso sí tenía tiempo y sueño para cerrar los ojos e ir al mundo donde Morfeo la estaría esperando desde hacía tiempo.

-me gustaría saber que tienes en esa cabecita de muñeca. Ahora que caigo... –dándole una calada a otro de los tantos cigarrillos que había consumido durante la noche. Daba gracias a los cielos a que no la obligara a su mal vicio por el tabaco- las muñecas no tienen cerebro ni capacidad para pensar. ¿No estás de acuerdo Rin?

Rin solo bajó la cabeza deseosa de que se marchara.

-dentro de unas horas tendrás que arreglarte y seguir con tu deuda. Para la representación de hoy quiero que te pongas ese vestido blanco que te traje el otro día. Unas hojas de laurel sobre tu apestoso pelo quedarían perfectas. Así reflejarías la imagen de una niña pobretona, desamparada y vulnerable. –riéndose con burla.

Su cuerpo empezó a temblar pero no de frío. Sus ojos comenzaban a dolerle, así como su garganta.

Rin quería llorar, pero dado la estrecha prohibición de Dog no podía asomar sus lágrimas frente a él sino quería que alguna de las tantas chicas secuestradas muriese ante sus ojos.

Era un cruel castigo.

Según "Él" las muñecas y los perros no lloraban por voluntad propia, pues para todos en general eso es lo que era. O una muñeca o una perrita que vivía en las mismas cuatro paredes que el perro dominante.

-¿qué le pasa mi pequeña perrita? –estando muy cerca de ella sintiendo su respiración cálido y frío sobre su oído. Arrinconó de forma súbdita sus ansias de llorar- no debes ponerte tan triste con una verdad como esa. ¿Acaso no eres una niñita sin hogar y vulnerable? –atrayéndola hacia él y eso la asustó. La rutina había cambiado a un segundo acto que solía usar muy raras veces- tanto que dan ganas a cualquier hombre de arrebatarte esa virginidad que llevo protegiendo por culpa del negocio. –sintió como la respiración de Sesshomaru se agitaba y eso aceleró el ritmo cardiaco de la adolescente- creo que aunque tengamos sexo una vez, no afectará al trabajo¿verdad que no Rin?

Así como la campana salva a los alumnos, a Rin la salvó el sonido del móvil de Sesshomaru, quién fastidiado la dejó para cogerlo.

-¿qué pasa imbécil? –contestó molesto- se supone que al primero que debes informar de cualquier novedad es a Yamato no a mí.

Rin de espaldas a "Él" suspiró de alivio. Otra vez se había librado de "ese segundo acto".

A cada momento, que "Él" se le insinuaba sintiendo sus ganas que todo macho tiene ante una mujer, había algo que impedía que llegase a cumplirlo.

Si "Él" mancillase su cuerpo, no sabría como comportarse. La muerte estaría a cada segundo o incluso la locura de intentar matarle.

Era una probabilidad.

Entonces ¿por qué no lo intentaba?

-¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?!

Rin se sobresaltó.

Volteó su cabeza observando como los ojos de Dog eran rojos como la sangre iguales a las de un demonio. Desechó cuanto antes la idea de intentar matarle. Eso iría más allá de la cordura. Era una idea completamente absurda.

-está bien. –hablaba ahora con una tranquilidad que él mismo trataba de aparentar- iré ahora mismo. Avisa a Yamato y a Sasuke e informa de la situación –acto seguido colgó el móvil y lo botó al suelo- ¡joder! –trató de calmarse y no perder los nervios. Él era el más maduro, el de la sangre fría y no iba a echarlo por borda. Observó a la adolescente que todavía le daba la espalda y que claramente estaba asustada- ¡Rin mírame a la cara!

La joven cerró los ojos con fuerza.

¿Es qué ahora desquitaría su furia contra ella?

Indispuesta a desobedecerle hizo el mandado descubriendo que su mirada ya no era fría.

-lamento tener que dejarte tirada en lo mejor. Pero me ha salido un asunto urgente por culpa de esos policías de pacotilla y que giran entorno a mi hermanito. –esa confesión hizo que la dejara sorprendida. ¿Desde cuándo le daba explicaciones sobre sus salidas?- no sé a que hora llegaré, pero espero encontrarte despierta. Confío en que harás tu trabajo bien hecho y sin quejas.

Y en un movimiento inesperado, Sesshomaru se echó sobre Rin apoyando sus manos en la cama.

-¿verdad que sí mi pequeña perrita?

Ella asintió con la cabeza sin vacilar.

-contesta a mi pregunta.

¿De eso se trataba ahora? La obligaba a que articulase palabra cuando apenas decía algo coherente. Quizás dos o tres frases al mes.

-¡¡habla!! –exigiéndole con tal fuerza que casi se muere del susto.

Sus labios se abrieron y el sonido ahogado intentó salir a flote.

-sss... sí...

-¡¿sí, qué?! –obligándola a que le dijera algo más.

-sí... Sesshomaru-sama.

La imagen de una niña en pleno florecimiento, provocaba en el hombre deseos que muchas veces había tenido que oprimir. Pero todo tiene un límite, y él ya no podía esperar a probarla.

-que bien te sienta mi haori. Y es tan fácil de quitar. –desplegando la blanca tela dejando ver el cuerpo femenino sin barreras.

El temblor de Rin se hizo más presente y su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, especialmente cuando sintió todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella. Su boca entreabierta clamaba en soltar gritos de detención o de socorro. Sus ojos abiertos como platos denotaban el mismo terror que había tenido hace años a manos de la segunda persona que más temía y que no pertenecía al Dead Moon.

Ese recuerdo no pudo ser recuperado ya que Sesshomaru comenzó a besarla apasionadamente tratando de que toda su atención fuese para "Él" y nadie más.

La fortuna volvió a acompañarla cuando sintieron de nuevo el sonido de llamada del móvil.

Sesshomaru dejó de besarla al mismo tiempo que soltaba una maldición. Apartándose de ella cogió el teléfono contestando de mala manera.

-¡¡VUELVE A LLAMAR Y TE MATARÉ!! –después de colgar, arrojó el móvil y fijó su mirada ambarina en la chica medio desnuda- parece que tienes un ángel guardián Rin. Pero no pienses que siempre te librarás de que algún día te haga mía. Cuando no sirvas para el trabajo, juro que te devoraré. Ahora sígueme, pero antes arréglate la ropa para que pueda marcharme.

¿Y qué culpa tenía ella? Era "Él" que no paraba de acosarla. Pero replicarle equivalía a la muerte de una inocente. La tenía bien manipulada.

-

Varios minutos después, tras un baño que el hombre se había dado con la ayuda de la adolescente como mandato suyo, tomaba su chaqueta ante la incesante mirada de Rin quién luchaba por algo que no sabía si hacer o no, por temor a ese personaje que tenía delante.

Sesshomaru se dio cuenta de ello y la miró de reojo.

-¿qué? –dijo simplemente dándole permiso para hablar.

Rin le observó con la boca abierta como intentando querer decir algo, pero más tarde abandonó la idea.

-¿qué quieres? Tú no estás muda y lo sabes bien. ¡Así que ahora quiero saberlo!

-por... ¿por qué... por qué... la tiene tomada conmigo¿Por qué... por qué... no me... deja morir?

Esas preguntas no provocaron expresión alguna en Dog que seguía concentrado en ajustar el nudo de la corbata. Cuando acabó cogió su largo abrigo negro, a juego con el traje que llevaba y la miró con esa mueca de arrogancia.

-¿quieres saberlo? No creo que vaya a gustarte mucho la respuesta. Pero ese es tu problema, -cogiendo una cajetilla de tabaco de su bolsillo interior- Kagura o cualquier otra de las VIP pueden ocupar tu lugar. Pero no tiene nada de divertido cuando la otra lo hace sin sentirse desgraciada; ¿Por qué tú precisamente? Porque eres la única virgen y fresca. –llevando el cigarrillo a los labios- me gusta la cara de miedo que pones cuando te acoso. No tienen precio; ¿Te conservo viva? Sencillamente porque en este tiempo no es fácil encontrar mujeres frágiles de tu estilo. –así que la usaba para que pudiera divertirse- ¿sabes? Cuando Wolf y Dragon se dieron cuenta de lo divertido que es aprovecharse de una mujer de tu calibre, planeamos nuestro juego de "Captura y busca". –eso atrajo la atención de la adolescente- digamos que Yamato y Sasuke sintieron envidia y quisieron sentir esta satisfacción. Rin considérate la base de porque las dos últimas mujeres han sido secuestradas y vayan a acabar sin lengua y con ganas de morir. Eres la culpable de que se conviertan en marionetas para satisfacción propia.

-¿mi... culpa...? –preguntó nuevamente con ese escozor en los ojos.

-ajá. –dijo con crueldad- pórtate bien hasta mi regreso. Y recuerda, el traje blanco de "campesina" y no te lo quites. Quiero ver lo "bien" que te sienta –abriendo la puerta para darle una última ojeada a su perrita donde veía con claridad el deseo de llorar- pobre Rin, te verás amenazada incluso después de mi muerte por mi sombra. ¿Cómo vivirás cuando llegue a marcarte? Venga llora porque es lo único coherente que sabes hacer. Te doy permiso para que lo hagas durante cinco minutos –cerrando la puerta con la carcajada del hombre acompañándola.

Ese comentario fue el remate final para que las lágrimas descendieran de su mejilla. Impotente, incapaz de soportar su propio cuerpo, cayó de rodillas llorando de desesperación.

"_A la tercera va la vencida."_

Era lo que su hermano le decía. Con ojos llorosos se decidió a intentar suicidarse por tercera vez. Pero sería precavida. En esa ocasión miraría como Dog y los otros estarían lejos de ella, incapaces de salvarla.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

El coche que llevaba al Dead Moon iba a una velocidad normal para no despertar sospechas y efectuar así sus planes con mayor comodidad. Especialmente en esos momentos donde la vigilancia era más intensa.

-mira que esos policías tienen... –se cortó así mismo Sasuke hastiado- con lo bien que me lo estaba a pasar con la Sakura esa y sucede esto, de seguro que también habrán puesto vigilancia en la base del Akatsuki.

-efectivamente. –siguió Jaken con una portátil entre sus piernas- a pesar de que no son de su competencia han logrado pasar camuflados ante la autoridad china.

-eso no es todo. –continuó Gaara- hemos recibido un email de Takeru-sama informándonos que está siendo vigilado por un tal Daisuke Motomiya. –mirándoles algo confuso como si esperara a que le dieran una explicación.

Daisuke Motomiya llevaba el mismo apellido que una de las chicas VIP, el pelirrojo pensaba que podría ser una casualidad o que estuviera emparentado con la amante de su líder.

-vaya, así que ese mocoso se ha movido hasta Francia a espiar a mi hermanito. –comentó tranquilo- parece ser que ese capitán ha sabido tocarnos la fibra más sensible. El rapto de su amiguita lo ha espabilado.

-anuladas las visitas a Hong Kong y París. –sentenció Sasuke más molesto- Sesshomaru esperemos que no tengas nuestra mala pata y tengas que cancelar las visitas "agradables" a tu medio hermanito. ¿Eh, me escuchas? –viendo que tenía los ojos cerrados como si estuviera concentrado en algo. Yamato también le miró donde su amigo tenía un semblante preocupado.

De repente abrió sus ojos y los entrecerró con ira.

-¡maldita sea¡Kouji da la vuelta!

El joven peliazul al igual que el resto se quedó sorprendido, aún así efectuó la orden y viendo por el retrovisor el estado del mayor pisó el acelerador.

Yamato y Sasuke no dijeron nada. Sabían lo que tenía en mente.

Era desconcertante, pero el mayor poseía un sexto sentido cuando se trataba de la adolescente. Daba la impresión de que la tenía delante y así poder vigilar cada uno de sus movimientos.

Algo había hecho la pequeña perrita para activar incluso la rabia que Dog sentía. Le esperaría un tercer castigo, otra chica a la que secuestrar y otra a la que matar.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

La sangre corría y segundos después perdería la conciencia. La muerte empezaba a sentirla. Tan dolorosa como aliviadora. Por fin se había escapado de la prisión donde estaba encerrada con "Él". El perro se había quedado dormitando, había bajado la guardia confiado y ella había logrado escapar lejos, muy lejos, a un lugar donde nunca la alcanzaría.

Sus ojos se cerraron y un blanco resplandeciente fue lo primero que vio. El Otro Mundo donde sus padres y hermano la estaban esperando con una sonrisa y los brazos abiertos.

CONTINUARÁ...

--------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

Otro capítulo más para la colección y a diferencia de los dos anteriores añadí bastantes cosas, pues en un principio solo era de ocho páginas y acabó siendo de 16.

En este capítulo se ha descubierto más cosas sobre la tercera cautiva, Rin, y el porque está ya ahí.

Y los tres chicos, creo que me he pasado un poquito con su personalidad, en fin... ellos son así y siguen estando buenotes.

En cuanto a lo de los hermanos de los tres Dead Moon también se sabe algo más.

Por cierto, no sé si alguien ya lo sabía, pero "haori" es la prenda de arriba que usan los hombres.

Creo que no me queda comentar nada más, solo el agradecer por los reviews que he recibido y disculpas si este capítulo no fue como la esperabais, pero he estado atareada con motivos personales y el trabajo. Debido a eso, las respuestas a ellas las tendré dentro de unas cuantas horas o mañana en mi página de msn que encontrareis en mi profile.

Recordad, sino recibo reviews no actualizaré tan seguido. Solo necesito saber si está bien o si hay alguna falta.

'Atori'


	4. Negra amargura

_Capítulo 4: Negra amargura _

_-HORAS ANTES DE QUE RIN SE SUICIDARA-_

Una pelirroja se paseaba por la pequeña habitación nerviosa y con el pensamiento de lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Estaba secuestrada por la organización más peligrosa que hubiese existido; otra chica también había corrido la mala suerte de haber caído en sus manos; el líder la quería para divertirse; utilizaba a su mejor amigo para tenerla dominada; la había nombrado la líder de las perdedoras; la había desnudado, admirándola sin perder un detalle; y como remate final la había vestido con un traje que había sido conseguido bañado en sangre.

-no hay que ser un genio para saber que ha sido así. -murmurando para sí misma.

Durante minutos interminables había tenido que hacer de modelo para él, desfilando por la habitación para que Wolf pudiera ver cada rincón de lo bien que le quedaba aquel podrido vestido comentando a cada rato.

-

_-"solo lo sucio puede llegar a embellecerse con algo tan hermoso. En mi caso, no importa cuanto fea sea la ropa. Mi atractivo hace que todo me quede bello y glamoroso."_

-

Si el rubio era el máximo líder de la organización era también el rey de la egolatría.

Soportar que la mirase, que la insultara, que se creyera el dios de la belleza, le daban unas locas ganas de patearle su bonita cara y así borrar su sonrisa arrogante.

Era demasiada desesperación.

Finalmente, cuando se hubo cansado del espectáculo, tuvo que dormir en su cama, con él, teniendo como única prenda una camisa negra de hombre.

Él había dormido tranquilo, pero ella no, ni mucho menos. Aún en su situación de preocuparse por ella misma, pensaba en cómo le estaría yendo a la otra chica.

A primera hora de la mañana había oído el sonido del móvil de Wolf. Con un ceño fruncido se había vestido a toda prisa haciendo lo mismo con ella con un nuevo vestido de seda color vino demasiado corto pero elegante. Después la había arrastrado llevándola a donde se encontraba ahora agregando antes de irse.

-

_-"tranqui "Bird" que no pasarás ahí todo el día. ¡Sayonara baby! –guiñándole el ojo"_

-

Y la puerta quedó cerrada indicando más bien lo contrario.

-no me importa quedarme aquí si no tengo que ver la cara de ese maldito presuntuoso.

El picaporte se movió y Sora sin ningún temor de que fuera Yamato se encaró desafiante.

Sin embargo, no se encontró con quién se imaginaba sino con un hombre de aspecto aterrador que llevaba a su compañera.

-bueno pollitas, dentro de un rato podéis salir a aspirar el buen ambiente del local. –dijo Naraku adentrando a la fuerza a la mujer que traía para cerrarla con una carcajada.

Ignorando las palabras del hombre, Sora se acercó apresurada a la chica de cabello rosa quién miraba enojada el piso.

-¿estás bien¿Te han hecho algo?

-eh… ¿Qué?... ¿Cómo?... Ah no… estoy bien… -virando la cabeza recordando como Dragon la había seducido y ella había caído en la tentación al imaginarse que era Naruto. Pero¿en qué había estado pensando? Confundir los besos tiernos y castos por unos ardientes y lujuriosos. ¿Cómo miraría a Naruto cuando lo viera?

-comprendo. –contestó su compañera aliviada.

Sakura miró extrañada a la otra mujer. ¿Cómo podía estar serena? Estaban en un sitio que ni quería contar como historia a sus nietos. Y eso que de momento había vivido aquella aventura una noche, solo una maldita noche y su mañana.

Había despertado algo aturdida encontrándose con los ojos azabaches de Dragon y menudo buenos días que le había dado.

-

_-"¿qué tal tu primera noche en una de las instancias más lujosas que ni hubieras imaginado?_

_La mujer se desperezó por completo y como acto reflejo saltó de la cama. En su intento, descubrió que portaba una camiseta azul_ (NA: para que os hagáis una idea, es la misma camiseta que usa Sasuke en el manga/anime) _que por centímetros no llegaba a la unión de sus piernas para taparlas. Alterada de verse sin su ropa, con una prenda de hombre y en ropa interior cogió la sábana para taparse._

_-¡vete al infierno! –retrocediendo poco a poco._

_El joven se rió a carcajada limpia._

_-pues bien que disfrutaste anoche. Un poco más y comienzas a arder conmigo cariño._

_El recuerdo de haber sucumbido a sus besos se hizo latente, tanto que se sonrojó de pies a cabeza con la excitación encima._

_-¡basta¡No quiero hablar de eso! –negando con la cabeza frenéticamente._

_-pero si lo deseas. –estando a una distancia peligrosa para ella. Con una sola mano, Sasuke la atrajo contra su cuerpo- conmigo aprenderías nuevas sensaciones, nuevos descubrimientos que el marica de tu marido no puede ofrecerte._

_Todo el grado de excitación se fue por borda al escuchar esas últimas palabras. Y una sonora cachetada se escuchó en aquella oscura habitación._

_Sasuke se la quedó mirando muy serio donde se percibía a distancia sus instintos asesinos._

_-pero¿quién te crees que eres para pegarme¡¿eh?! –agarrándola con tal fuerza que Sakura no sentía su respiración- ¿estaba portándome demasiado bien contigo y así me lo agradeces? Pues no pienses que voy a seguir siendo indulgente._

_El sonido de su móvil la salvó de lo que a continuación sucedería._

_-¿qué pasa? Es muy temprano para ir a matar._

_Sakura lo miró con ira. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablar de esa forma tan natural¿Es que no sentía cuando mataba a alguien¿Realmente lo disfrutaba¿Qué clase de humano era?_

_-oh ya veo. Estaré listo dentro de 20 minutos. –y fastidiado había colgado. Acto seguido había mirado a la chica que con aquellos ojos jade lo desafiaba y suspiró sin poder desquitarse- no tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo "Flor marchita"_

_-¡¿qué me has llamado?!_

_-¡calla pesada!_

_-¡¿qué me has dicho?! –reclamó saber ahora incrédula._

_Viendo que si seguía con esa conversación de besugos no estaría listo ni mañana, la cogió del brazo ante el forcejeo de Sakura y con una sorprendente agilidad y manejo le ató las manos._

_-mira que tienes genio._

_-¡suéltame bastardo! –su voz fue callada por una navaja cerca de la punta de su nariz._

_-generalmente suelo tener mucha paciencia, pero ya he dicho que no tengo tiempo para jugar contigo. Si sigues en ese plan te mataré sin consideraciones. –y con esa amenaza consiguió silenciarla- así me gusta._

_Miró su navaja y una idea macabra pasó por su cabeza. Se acercó hasta tener su pecho rozando con el suyo y utilizando la navaja cortó en trozos la ropa que ella portaba._

_Sakura quedó petrificada y sin ninguna gana de moverse._

_-no había visto bien la delantera que tienes. Pero no estás a la altura de mi amante personal. –se dio la vuelta y de un pequeño baúl sacó un conjunto fucsia._

_-esta ropa te caerá bien. Vamos vístete._

_Recuperada del shock, la mujer frunció el entrecejo._

_-vaya, había olvidado que estabas atada. Tendré que hacerlo yo._

_-¡ni se te ocurra tocarme!_

_Sasuke rió divertido y sus labios se acercaron a su lóbulo derecho._

_-¿vuelvo a recordarte lo de anoche? –susurrándole sensualmente al oído- te apegaste a mí como una hembra en celo, correspondiste a mis besos con una pasión descontrolable… ¡ju! Toda una felina._

_Sakura quedó sin palabras pero airada por lo dicho._

_-¡no quiero que me vistas con ESA ropa! –sabía cómo había sido obtenida y no quería pensar los métodos que habían usado para cogerla. Sin embargo, esa no era la única razón para que no se la pusiera. La falda era demasiada corta y atrevida. Dejaba ver demasiada pierna por no decir toda por el lado lateral. Y aquel top sin mangas con una cremallera delante donde había una pequeña apertura en el inicio y final dejaba ver el ombligo y la línea que separaba sus senos._

_-como quieras. Si prefieres ir desnuda. –recordándole que con la navaja había roto absolutamente todo, incluyendo ropa interior._

_Un gruñido fue señal de victoria para Dragon que procedió a vestirla."_

-

Tanta rabia acumulada, tanta ira sentía hacia una persona que tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para contenerse y no tomarla con la persona que estaba a unos metros suya.

Los segundos fueron pasando. El silencio se hizo sobrecogedor. Las dos se miraban pero se lanzaban tímidas sonrisas. No podían seguir así. En realidad querían preguntarse muchas cosas y darse ánimos mutuos. Alentar que aquello no duraría mucho, que muy pronto serían rescatadas.

-¿cómo te llamas? –preguntó Sakura de pronto. Si estaban en la misma situación y solas, por lo menos debían amigarse. Tener a alguien de confianza.

-Takenouchi, Sora Takenouchi. ¿Y tú?

-Sakura Haruno. Encantada. –estrechándole la mano.

-lo mismo digo. –apretándola suavemente con una dulce sonrisa- me alegra no estar sola en este lugar.

-a mí me pasa lo mismo. Espero que esta pesadilla termine pronto.

-no te preocupes, confío en Taichi-kun y sé que vendrá a rescatarnos.

-¿Taichi-kun? –preguntó curiosa.

-ah… sí… -apartando un mechón tras su oreja apenada- es el capitán de policía y… mi mejor amigo…

-algo me dice que es algo más. –mirándola con cierta picardía.

-bueno… sí… digamos que sí… yo le quiero y sé que él también…

-¿un amor no confesado?

-ajá.

-estás peor que yo con Naruto-kun. –reía impresionada.

-¿ese Naruto-kun es tu novio?

-mi marido. –aclaró ahora ella apenada- el primer y único amor de mi vida. Aunque nuestra relación es extraña.

-¿y eso?

-él me quiere estoy segura de ello, pero tiene una timidez que hace que nuestra relación no sea como una normal. –viendo el rostro de su nueva amiga siguió explicando- nos besamos muy pocas veces y jamás… -toda colorada- hemos hecho el amor. –eso dejó a su interlocutora boquiabierta- es que llegado el momento se corta y yo no soy una chica lanzada en esas situaciones, además que como dicen que duele… … …pues por eso no avanzamos… … … -entristeciéndose de pronto- y ahora estoy asustada. Dragon me da miedo. Ha intentando violarme pero al final no llegó a poseerme. Pero si lo hiciera… si lo hiciera…

-tranquila. –reconfortándola en un abrazo- ten esperanza. Todo muy pronto habrá terminado y volveremos a nuestras vidas.

Sora se sintió muy mal pues estaba actuando igual cómo Yamato le había ordenado. Consolar a las chicas secuestradas, darles fe y seguridad.

Repentinamente algo le llamó la atención en el cuello de la chica, una marca celeste que estaba segura que el día anterior no había visto en ella. Tembló de miedo recordando lo que el rubio había dicho sobre Dragon y sus experimentos químicos en las chicas.

-Sakura –viéndola a los ojos- por favor aléjate de Dragon todo cuanto puedas. –acto seguido le señaló la marca y le explicó todo cuanto Yamato le había contado sobre el más joven de los tres líderes.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_-ACTUALMENTE-_

Sentía como su vida iba pendiendo de un hilo. Muy pronto a solo un paso estaría en el Más Allá donde sus padres y hermano la miraban sonrientes y con pena. Para Rin el cómo se sentían era secundario. La alegría de haber escapado del Dead Moon era inmensa. Sin pensar más, sin mirar atrás, atravesó aquella pequeña barrera que los separaban y estar en el paraíso descansando en paz como su alma llevaba pidiendo desde hacía años.

Cruzó la barrera y sintió como si flotara por el cielo.

-papá, mamá, oni-san. –dijo ella con una emoción que había sido perdida.

-----

-¡¿queréis apurar malditas zorras?! –rugió Sesshomaru frente al conjunto de chicas VIP que trataban de hacer lo imposible, detener la hemorragia de una Rin medio moribunda.

-este… -balbuceó Sara- no se le puede salvar…

-¡no vamos a perder nuestro negocio porque no hay sangre¡Sacadla de donde sea! –demandó el máximo líder.

-sería fácil sino fuera porque nadie de aquí, incluso entre las chicas secuestradas es de tipo AB. –tomando aire- A excepción… -mirando a Dog que estaba hecho una furia y comprendiendo el mensaje entrecerró más los ojos.

-no pienso dar mi sangre a una perra vagabunda.

-pues no hay otro modo de salvarla. ¿Por qué no la dejamos morir? Después de todo, fue cosa suya. –argumentó Kagura.

-solo se necesita a alguien de tipo AB¿no? Pues aquí está. –y ante Sasuke aparecieron Kouji y Gaara sujetando a un hombre inconsciente. Su cuerpo y su rostro estaba repleto de heridas recientes y eso dejaba pasmadas a las chicas VIP.

-venga, a trabajar. Si pierdo a mi Perrita lo pagareis vosotras con vuestras vidas. –amenazó antes de marcharse con Yamato, Sasuke y los tres guardaespaldas.

Cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado, todas sin excepción, miraron con infinito odio a la más joven que sonreía al creerse que estaba junto a su familia cuando en realidad se trataba de uno de sus sueños que deseaba convertir en realidad.

-esta bien, la salvaremos… pero también vamos a leerle la cartilla. –dijo Kagura con ojos maliciosos.

-¿qué quieres decir? –inquirió Mimi que estaba alejada del grupo ya que le repulsaba todo lo relacionado con sangre y heridas.

-sufrirá lentamente. Además podemos aprovecharnos con su tercera cicatriz.

-¿te refieres a dejársela ligeramente expuesta para que coja infecciones? –preguntó Ino que era la más experta en esa área.

-en este ambiente es fácil cogerlas y así irá sufriendo poco a poco.

-así el Dead Moon pensará que ha sido otra de sus ideas para suicidarse y nosotras quedaremos libres de culpa. –aplaudió June.

-bien "Pequeña Perrita", a partir de hoy tu vida será más agonizante. –dijo Ino preparada para hacer su labor.

-

En el pasillo donde iban los tres líderes más sus guardaespaldas donde el más mayor era la imagen de un perro rabioso capaz de saltar sobre su víctima.

-¿qué vamos hacer con respeto a su hermano¿Iremos más tarde? –preguntó Kouji a Sesshomaru con valentía.

-no hagas preguntas estúpidas. –contestó Sasuke mirando hacia atrás- al igual que las nuestras quedaran anuladas temporalmente.

Los dos líderes jóvenes se pararon con sus tres fieles súbditos dejando que Dog siguiera con su marcha. Lo conocían de sobra para saber que ahora era mejor dejarlo solo.

-nos quedaremos aquí hasta que la tempestad se calme. –empezó Yamato refiriéndose al estado de Sesshomaru- las instrucciones para vosotros será la siguiente. Gaara te mantendrás en tu puesto de vigilancia de noche, tú Kouji lo harás de día y que no vea que te escaqueas para pasarlo con tu rubia. –el aludido tosió disimuladamente- Jaken quiero que sigas buscando datos de Akatsuki además de vigilar como le va a mi hermanito. Exijo que me des un informe diario de lo que tengas. También quiero saber todos los pasos de ese Daisuke.

Gaara se contrajo al recordar el motivo de su anterior inquietud. En aquel momento, no pudo preguntar por culpa de la niña. Tendría que saberlo o no podría realizar su trabajo como siempre.

-disculpe, -interviniendo- pero Daisuke Motomiya¿tiene alguna relación con June-san?

Sus dos superiores se quedaron en silencio. Mirándole seriamente, luego entre ellos para volver a mirarle. Gaara se fijó en que los ojos de Wolf se habían convertido en dos bloques de hielo.

-hermanos. –contestó Yamato inexpresivamente dejando a los tres sin palabras.

¿her… hermanos? –repitió Jaken con la quijada bien abierta.

-pero, eso significa que… -habló ahora Kouji.

-retiraos. –ordenó Sasuke con simpleza sin querer dar explicaciones. Una vez Sasuke y Yamato solos dio un largo soplido poniendo los brazos en jarras. Miró a su compañero de reojo con una sonrisa misteriosa- olvídate de la pareja de hermanos. Ella está de nuestro lado.

-hmph

-venga amigo, no hay nada mejor para estar de buen humor que hablando de eso, así que suéltalo.

-que suelte… ¿el qué?

-no te hagas el sueco… ¿cómo pasaste la noche con la pelirroja esa?

-ah eso. –encaminándose con él a su lado- pues es tal como Sesshomaru había descrito. Mujer única, de calidad y fresca. Oh, y hermosa. Todo hay que reconocerlo. –recordando el cuerpo desnudo de su víctima que la noche anterior pudo contemplar sin problemas.

-típico en ti. Las desnudas en el sentido literal de la palabra y seguro que también lo harías con la mirada.

-por supuesto.

-¿llegaste a hacerla tuya?

-por un momento estuve tentado. Especialmente cuando la desvestía y ella se excitó.

-así que a ti también. –cruzando de brazos con una sonrisa.

-¿cómo¿No me digas que la pelo-chicle esa…? –frustrado- como Sesshomaru decía que la Perrita jamás se había excitado ante sus caricias, creí ser el primero en ese punto. –soltando una mueca de fastidio.

-no te enfades por algo tan trivial y atiende. –el rubio le miró ligeramente molesto- A los pocos besos se rindió completamente a mí. O eso creí. La muy estúpida debió de fantasear de más y creyó que lo estaba haciendo con el palurdo de su marido.

-¿la violaste? –preguntó intrigado olvidando su enojo.

-igual que tú y Sesshomaru cuando tiene a su Perrita vulnerable, yo me sentí completamente tentado al deseo carnal. Tengo la impresión que esa chica es toda una fiera en la cama. De hecho cuando la pobre estuvo dormida, la marqué en su cuello blanquecino. –con una carcajada.

-¿no me digas que le pusiste esas porquerías que te dejó en herencia el Orochi? Ella no va a aguantar esa sustancia química cómo tú. –mirando por encima de su hombro donde se veía cerca de su clavícula un punto negro.

-le puse una inofensiva. La de la "tierra". (1) Además si me la traje fue para hacer lo mismo que Sessh. Divertirme un poco con ella y luego disfrutarla hasta que quede inservible. Después le pondré una de mis marquitas personalizadas para que las lleve en recuerdo de mi presencia en su viaje a la muerte.

-esas no hacen nada. –descubriendo uno de sus brazos donde se veía una especie de tatuaje de la cabeza de un lobo aullando.

-pero indican la posesión.

-humm. –meditando- quizás te pida que hagas una para…

-Yamato-sama, Sasuke-sama. –llegó June jadeando por la carrera- hemos hecho la transfusión y la Pequeña Perrita está recuperando la conciencia.

-buen trabajo. –la halagó Sasuke por lo que June hizo una nota de restregárselo al resto de sus "amigas" - ahora ve por Sesshomaru.

La chica antes alegre y feliz quedó paralizada por unos momentos al escuchar el segundo mandato.

-etto… ¿yo?

-¿hay alguien más por aquí?

-eehhh… ¿puedo decirle a Temari o a cualquier otra que vayan a por él?

-déjate de rodeos y ve. –la chica aún dudaba y eso desesperaba a los dos chicos- si le dices que su Pequeña Perrita está a salvo te ignorará.

-oh claro. En seguida voy entonces. –cambiando de cara yendo en búsqueda del mayor.

-a veces pienso que esas cinco solo usan la cabeza para lo que no deben. –repuso Yamato meneando la cabeza.

-¿qué esperas? Quedan idiotas perdidas ante nuestra belleza. –soltando una risa.

-pero no me discutirás que yo soy el más guapo de toda la organización.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

La bofetada fue fuerte y sonora. El dolor que Rin sentía no se comparaba a cuando había querido suicidarse. Para nada, no había punto de comparación.

Frente a ella, estaba "Él", de pié erguido como un gigante, decidido en sus acciones y en sus palabras, furioso con ella y por su estupidez.

Un poco retrasados se encontraban los otros dos líderes sonriendo con autosuficiencia y en la otra esquina sus guardaespaldas que a diferencia de sus jefes tenían un rostro bañado en lástima por la adolescente yacida en el suelo.

Rin se sujetaba la mejilla sintiendo todavía el golpe como arrancándole la piel. Sentía también su sangre en su labio inferior y eso le produjo náuseas. Miró su muñeca vendada donde ahí se reflejaba la tercera derrota y el sufrimiento que debería cargar hasta que su muerte fuese natural o quizás cuando "Él" se la arrebatara.

-¡no llores en mi presencia!

¿Estaba llorando? La verdad es que no se había dado cuenta solo hasta que "Él" se lo había gritado como si fuera el pecado más grande el derramar una mísera lágrima. Con un nudo en la garganta intentó aguantar las siguientes gotas cristalinas que intentaban salir y que su dueña no dejaba.

¿Y ahora?

"Él" la castigaría como las veces pasadas.

Alguien petó en la puerta y el más joven de los tres líderes dio el permiso para que pasaran. Ahí aparecían las cinco chicas VIP y Henry con el grupo de todas las chicas secuestradas.

-bueno Pequeña Perrita procedamos a tu castigo. –empezó Sesshomaru con una sonrisa maquiavélica- Henry. –llamándole de forma simple, aunque el hombre entendió muy bien su cometido. Le entregó a Rin un par de hojas donde la joven comprobó que se trataba de fotos de mujeres con sus datos personales. Todas ellas desconocidas. Con un mal presentimiento miró a los tres líderes que parecían trillizos con esa sonrisa diabólica- escoge a las dos siguientes candidatas al azar. Serás la responsable de su rapto.

Tembló de miedo al escuchar su orden. Miró a las chicas VIP quienes sonreían con placer y burla, luego a los guardaespaldas y a Henry los cuales tenían la cabeza virada, pues en crueldad y maldad no les llegaban a sus tres superiores y mucho menos al quinteto de mujeres. De hecho, nadie de la organización era tan despiadado como ellos. Aún tenían corazón, aunque no podían permitirse el lujo de llevarse por sus emociones, de lo contrario sería su fin.

-… … … …no… no puedo… hacerlo…

-está bien. –dijo Dog con aparente tranquilidad, tanta que Rin se sentía insegura- es comprensible. Sino las quieres seleccionar tú, lo haré yo. Igualmente serás las responsable de esos secuestros. ¿Sabías que hay varias candidatas que tienen incluso cinco años? –Rin abrió los ojos como platos- A Wolf, Dragon y a mí nos está dando el morbo de convertir a esas niñas en lo que eres tú.

-ésta y ésta. –seleccionó Rin de forma automática sin querer que ninguna criatura viviese el mismo infierno que ella.

-Henry. –pronunció Dragon con una mirada.

-sí Sasuke-sama. –cogiendo el fólder que tenía Rin- las chicas a raptar son Noriko Kawada de 22 años, reside en Tokio y Ayumi Sato de 20 y vive Fukuoka.

-Kagura, dile a Rin quiénes son las que caerán la mala suerte. –preguntó Yamato mirando a la chiquilla que estaba triste- no son razones suficientes para que te lamentes Pequeña Perrita. Debes saber que hemos enumerado a las chicas secuestradas con las que hay en el local. Sin darte cuenta has seleccionado a dos chicas que te maldecirán en su lecho de muerte.

-Fumiko y Eri. –respondió la encargada consultando en su informe.

-Henry regresa al resto menos a esas dos chicas. Y vosotras, -dirigiéndose al grupo VIP- fuera también.

-como usted ordene Yamato-sama.

La mirada de Sesshomaru seguía siendo diabólica y conservaba esa sonrisa sádica que a Rin le producía pánico. Sin embargo, ver cómo mataba a esas dos chicas sería horrible.

-"todo por mi culpa" –agachando la cabeza sintiendo como la predicción de Wolf se cumplía.

-voy a asegurarme que esta vez aprendes la lección. –dijo Sesshomaru cerca de ella y observó cómo le tendía algo. Con los ojos abiertos de par en par lo contempló y luego a "Él" con la cabeza dándole vueltas- ¡cógelo!

-¿crees que lo va a hacer? –le preguntó Sasuke a Yamato divertido.

-la Perrita no va a tener valor, aunque con Sessh a su lado todo es posible. –siguiendo su juego.

-¿apostamos a que no lo hace?

-yo digo que sí.

-quien pierda no pasará dos noches con las VIP.

-adicionalmente si pierdo tendrás en esas dos noches a June y a Mimi contigo, en caso contrario yo la pasaré con Ino.

-acepto. Ey Sessh¿te metes tú también en la apuesta?

Pero el hombre les ignoraba, estaba concentrado en la joven que lo miraba pálida al ver cómo le tendía su arma con el propósito de que fuera ella quién las matara.

-parece que no.

-¡¡CÓGELO!!

-…no… por favor… no… no me haga hacer esto… se lo suplico… eso no… -pedía con lágrimas que era imposibles de ocultar- por favor… no lo volveré hacer… se lo juro… no volverá a suceder… de verdad…

-cógelo.

-…haré lo que sea… me esforzaré más en el trabajo… atraeré más clientes… dejaré que haga lo que quiera conmigo… pero no me haga hacer esto…

-una persona que se hace responsable de su muerte, se hace responsable del sufrimiento de los demás.

-¡por favor!

-sabías que te quiero viva. Que aún me debes por tu fechoría. Con tu suicidio suben los intereses. Ahora¡cógelo y dispara!

-Sesshomaru-sama, con todo el respeto, -carraspeó Kouji compadeciéndose de ella por completo- ella nunca ha cogido un arma. Puede acabar disparando a alguno de nosotros. –agregando cómo excusa.

-¡ju¿Tan imbécil me consideras? –sin abandonar esa sonrisa que retrasó un paso a los tres guardaespaldas- ¿Tú que opinas "Rin-chan"?

Esa forma de llamarla cariñosamente no era bueno, sino el infierno y ella lo sabía.

-

Los segundos pasaban pero sentía que era ella la que se había quedado muerta. Congelada, admiraba lo que ella había hecho, aunque parte era responsabilidad de Dog. Se había situado detrás suya para que pudiera apuntar correctamente, ella solo había apretado el gatillo.

-he ganado la apuesta. –dijo Yamato con un gesto de victoria.

-no concuerdo. Sessh le echó una mano.

-está bien, está bien. Lo dejaremos en tablas por esta vez. Venga, vamos.

-ey Sesshomaru apura. Tenemos que coger a esas chicas.

Rin seguía estática y sin apenas atender lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Pero la voz de Dog cerca de su lóbulo fue difícil de ignorar.

-esto es lo que pasará si intentas de nuevo suicidarte. Para la próxima su muerte será lenta y dolorosa. ¿Entiendes ahora tu posición mi Pequeña Perrita?

-…

-esto no libra de ofrecer tu show diario. Y recuerda lo del vestido. Con esa venda en tu muñeca, prescindiremos del laurel sobre tu apestoso cabello, en su lugar quiero que te pongas vendas para darte un aire más voluble. Así quiero verte a mi vuelta. De lo contrario habrá muertes.

-…

-Sesshomaru que se nos va a hacer de noche. –decía Yamato apurado.

-que sí pesado, ya voy. –quitando su molestia para dirigirse malévolamente a su presa- Rin procura no decepcionarme.

-…

-eh Pequeña Perrita, si ves a la Flor marchita dile que esta noche continuaremos donde lo dejamos. –dijo Sasuke divertido.

-¿"Flor marchita"? –preguntó Yamato.

-como Sessh le puso un apodo apropiado a la mocosa, pues decidí ponerle uno a la mía.

-yo hice lo mismo. "Bird" ¿Qué os parece?

-son nombres apropiados. Aunque Sasuke, recuerda que mi Pequeña Perrita no _puede_ hablar sin mi autorización. Y además aún no ha tenido el gusto de conocer a sus almas gemelas. –dijo Sesshomaru cerrando la puerta.

Y así quedo Rin sola, con los dos cuerpos inertes y sin vida, con un millón de lágrimas que dejaba escapar pero no lamentarse por el impacto, y lo más importante con la sombra del perro que la acechaba las 24 horas del día prohibiendo que mostrara sus sentimientos incluso en la soledad.

Se sentía mareada por todo lo sucedido que empezaba a tener la vista borrosa. Pero caer desmayada… ¡NO! no podría permitirse el lujo sino quería ver correr ante sus ojos un río de sangre a manos suyas.

A contra de su voluntad tenía que hacer su trabajo y de ahora en adelante le obedecería sin rechistar, sin pensar, dejarse hacer todo cuanto se le antojara para que no se volviera a repetir.

-después de todo, -hablando en bajo- estoy sola y no tengo a nadie en quién confiar. A nadie, ni siquiera fuera de este hotel. –rememorando lo que le había ocurrido en el pasado. Aquello que por fortuna no había llegado a mayores, aunque eso no quitaba que hubiese vivido un calvario con el hombre al que había amado.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Solo un día, un mísero día y ya estaban tentadas en escapar como fuera, a pesar de que desde esa mañana eran tratadas como princesas, aunque princesas del mal encerradas en cuatro paredes.

Por suerte, tal como habían prometido Wolf y Dragon, al cabo de unas horas les habían dado la oportunidad de salir de la habitación y pasearse por el local.

-tenemos que escapar como sea. No pienso aguantar más impertinencias y cosas químicas por parte de ese prepotente. –dijo Sakura de inmediato en bajo procurando que ninguno de los aliados del Dead Moon las escuchara.

-creo que será mejor no cometer ninguna estupidez. –dijo Sora teniendo en su mente todavía las palabras de Wolf.

-entonces¿qué quieres que hagamos¿Seguir esperando sentadas? –preguntó incrédula- yo desde luego no y después de lo que me contaste, me niego a volver a dormir con él en su habitación, en su misma cama.

-a mí también me disgusta estar aquí y con Wolf, pero tenemos que pensar en quiénes nos rodean. No se marcan faroles, hacen hechos. –con gran pena- solo queda obedecer.

-demo… (NA: palabra japonesa que significa "pero")

-tampoco digo que debamos resignarnos. –cortándola- Yo creo en Taichi-kun. Sé que vendrá a rescatarnos. –dijo con una sonrisa radiante.

-Sora-san. –murmuró impresionada.

-Sakura-chan –insistiendo- debemos aguantar un poco y todo lo que nos hagan. Tenemos que soportarlo. Ya verás como pronto termina esta agonía.

-si tú lo crees firmemente, entonces yo haré lo mismo.

-es mejor que os rindáis. –dijo repentinamente una voz femenina que asustó a ambas.

Las dos se voltearon, encontrándose con una chica más baja que ellas de menos de veinte años. Larga cabellera como el roble y un mechón sujeto que le llegaba hasta el antebrazo. Sus ojos grandes estaban opacados y sin vida. Su tez era pálida como la leche y su rostro lleno de tiritas, denotaba el maltrato. Su cuerpo era tapado por una especie de capa oscura impidiendo ver lo que llevaba realmente debajo y que tanto Sora como Sakura interpretaron que quizás estaba desnuda y que tendría más heridas como las de su cara.

-Pequeña Perrita¿quieres ocupar tu puesto de una vez? –apareciendo la dueña del local enfadada- vamos con retraso.

Rin asintió con la cabeza tristemente al mismo tiempo que bajo su capa acariciaba la venda auténtica. Le comenzaba a doler horrores, sentía como pinchazos, pero debía aguantarse. Si caía, volvería a suceder lo de aquella mañana y ya tenía suficientes personas que la odiasen como para crearse más. Haciendo gala de su máscara inexpresiva caminó hacia la barra donde estaba el barman. Tenía que tomar algún calmante para aliviar el dolor.

Mientras, Kagura se cruzó de brazos. Otra vez la estúpida chiquilla iba a ganar más que cualquiera de las que trabajaban y así podría tener al Dead Moon de buen humor y quizás pasar otra noche con su querido Dog.

-¡¿ella trabaja aquí?! –sintiendo cómo alguien la cogía de la manga para que la atendiera.

Miró al frente donde estaban Sora y Sakura con unos ojos que lo decían todo, la incredulidad y hasta ira como si lo que le ocurriese a la mocosa fuera asunto de ellas.

Hizo una mueca al inspeccionarlas.

Ambas llevaban ropas mucho mejores que las chicas secuestradas, casi de la misma marca que usaban ella y sus "amigas".

Así que esas eran las dos chicas que habían secuestrado recientemente, las presas especiales de Wolf y Dragon.

Rió internamente.

Tres de sus "amigas" no estarían muy contentas si vieran a las nuevas. Ella sabía como se pondrían, ya que la presencia de la Perrita, una mocosa sin físico, virgen y menor de edad despertaba la atención de Dog. Hecho que despertaba tanto en ella como en su prima la envidia, los celos y el no entender el que le veía en una niña como aquella.

-tenéis el mismo aire que la Pequeña Perrita y sois más guapas que ella. –acariciando los labios de Sora que se apartó de ella cuanto antes mirándola raro.

-¡no me toques bruja¡Contesta a mi pregunta¿Ella trabaja aquí? –volvió a repetir la pelirroja esta vez exasperada.

-por supuesto. –adoptando una postura sexy y elegante- Aquí todas las chicas trabajan excepto las más importantes. –con un deje de orgullo y dejándoles en claro que ella era una de las excepciones.

-pero... pero... si es una niña… debe tener... –mirando como Rin tomaba algo que el barman (NA: recordad que el barman es Kohaku) le había ofrecido.

-tiene 16 años y su pasado ya no existe. Fin de la historia. –contestó Kagura a todas las formuladas sin hacer.

-es una menor. –replicó ahora Sora- ¿cómo pueden hacer trabajar a una menor en un local de prostitución? Es un delito

-aquí se hace lo que el Dead Moon diga. Y si quieren que trabajen niños, pues se hace. Aunque de momento no lo han hecho. –agregando con indiferencia- ahora señoritas feas, vírgenes y escandalosas, me retiro que tengo cosas que hacer que hablar con la peste. –dándose la media vuelta- ¡ah! –sacando un abanico japonés que tenía guardado en el interior de su kimono- os aconsejo que no os acerquéis a tres mujeres llamadas Mimi, June e Ino si queréis seguir con esa piel de porcelana. –carcajeándose maliciosamente.

-¿pero quién es esa pécora? Me da un coraje. –decía Sakura irritada.

-una de las chicas VIP. –sentenció su amiga encajando la descripción que Wolf le había dado de ellas- y estoy segura que los nombres de las chicas que ha mencionado también lo son.

-este sitio es de locos. Y aún por encima, tenemos que esperar donde hay gente horripilante que obligan a menores a que hagan sus trabajos. –soplando con fuerza- ¿has visto el estado de esa pobre chica? llena de heridas y sus ojos sin brillo.

-puede que sea una de las secuestradas. O...

-

_-"…y la pequeña perrita que mantiene Dog, está en la misma situación que tú y la chica rosa esa."_

-

-¿o? –inquirió Sakura a que continuara.

-la Pequeña Perrita. Ese es otro de los personajes que Wolf me había hablado. Dice que la tiene Dog. Seguro que estará sufriendo un calvario siendo tan joven y nosotras quejándonos. –teniendo lástima de Rin.

-tienes razón. Estar con ese "pederasta" aunque los otros dos también tienen su naturaleza abrumadora.

-

Rin consumió el agua con las pastillas que Kohaku le había ofrecido y se quitó la capa donde las suposiciones de Sora y Sakura resultaron erróneas. La chica vestía un corto vestido blanco tradicional igual que usaban los antiguos dioses griegos. Lo llevaba atado al cuello, la espalda estaba desnuda y delante solo tapaba estrictamente lo necesario dejando ver que no llevaba ropa interior. De cintura para abajo eran como pétalos de flores caídas que al caminar se dejaba ver la mayor parte de su pierna.

La imagen con la que Dog había querido que desfilara, una joven maltratada y vulnerable.

La música que se escuchaba hasta ese momento se cortó abruptamente. El local que hasta entonces estaba semi iluminado se encendió por completo dejándose ver un escenario que ambas jóvenes no habían visto y que todos los hombres abandonaron a las chicas con las que estaban para ir directos gritando como locos con el vaso de licor en la mano.

Rin suspiró con tristeza y se colocó nuevamente la máscara de la nada. Los hombres comenzaron a llamarla para que empezara con su espectáculo, mientras que Sora y Sakura miraban con asco a aquellos cavernícolas. En medio del escenario hubo una pequeña luz blanca y por ahí apareció Mimi bien ataviada igual que una idol con una sonrisa que cautivó a decenas de varones lanzándole besos al aire y piropeándola.

-mis queridos amorcitos, sé que deseáis ver el espectáculo de la criatura. Pero ya sabéis que para verlo hay que pagar. Quién no lo haga que se marche ahora mismo. –dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡¡sí, queremos verla!!

-ok, -guiñándoles el ojo- poned los billetitos en la cesta que tiene mi "amiga" Ino y después a contemplar. –haciendo un movimiento sexy al pronunciar su última palabra.

-vaya, hemos tenido el "agradable placer" de conocer a Ino. –dijo Sakura observando como la mencionada a cada billete que era ingresado en la cesta les daba un regalo especial.

-y esa que está en el escenario creo que es una VIP.

Mimi se dirigió a Rin quién estaba a la espera de iniciar lo de todos los días y lo que era su destino.

-bueno Perrita vagabunda, procura moverte bien y excitarles para que las chicas puedan llevárselos a la cama, de lo contrario, el Dead Moon estarán descontentos y no queremos eso. ¿Lo has captado cabeza de chorlito?

-sí Mimi-sama. –contestó con resignación.

La mujer sonrió satisfactoriamente, de pronto sintió como si alguien la miraba con malos ojos. Buscó a la persona y dependiendo quién fuera, lanzaría una queja a los líderes para que lo mataran. La culpable resultó ser el juguetito del guardaespaldas de su querido Wolf donde le lanzaba miradas desdeñosas y cargadas de odio.

Aquello no era nada raro.

-

La convivencia entre las mujeres seguidoras del Dead Moon estaba compuesta por dos bandas. El grupo VIP quiénes satisfacían sus deseos carnales liderados por Kagura; y el grupo de baja categoría donde la finalidad de algunas era la de satisfacer a los hombres o ser los objetos personales de algunos de los guardaespaldas de Wolf, Dragon y Dog, todas ellas lideradas por Temari, la sub. Encargada del local y hermana mayor de Gaara.

La mayor rivalidad y la más conocida era entre Kagura y Temari. De hecho, ya se habían atacado físicamente, aunque los tres líderes todavía no habían sido conscientes de ello. Kouji, Gaara y Jaken se habían ocupado personalmente de que no llegasen a sus oídos, pues sabían lo poco que toleraban los alborotos absurdos.

-

Sonó nuevamente la música pero ésta era un tanto erótica, sensual y Rin comenzó a bailar siguiendo el ritmo de la melodía dejando fascinados a todos los varones, incluido al barman el cual ocultaba, especialmente ante Dog, el afecto que sentía por la adolescente. Quizás fuese esa personalidad voluble que el Dead Moon había creado el que acabase hechizado, pues en su interior guardaba el deseo de querer matar a los tres líderes y secuestrar a aquella diva. Ardía en poseerla, tenerla bajo su cuerpo, probar aquella deliciosa piel.

Sintió la mirada indagadora de Shino y de inmediato se centró en cualquiera cosa que no haría habitualmente como el limpiar los vasos despertando las sospechas del chico de lentes oscuras.

Por otra parte, Sora y Sakura admiraban impresionadas la desenvoltura de la adolescente. Transmitía una sensación de inocencia y dulzura que embaucaba a todos aquellos pordioseros sedientos de sexo.

Al acabar el baile, observaron extrañadas como se había ido apresurada sin decir una palabra o esbozar una pequeña sonrisa coqueta como las demás en señal de agradecimiento. Daba la impresión de actuar como un robot que solo estaba ahí para bailar y nada más.

Y entonces, todos los hombres se pusieron locos.

Pedían estar con cualquier chica y llevársela a la habitación cumpliendo así las expectativas del Dead Moon para ganar más dinero.

-utilizan a una criatura para esto… ¡que repugnante! –comentó Sora molesta.

-ya me daban asco, pero ahora... –dijo Sakura sin saber como llamar aquello- se han llevado el premio gordo.

-ey chicas¿queréis que vayamos a una habitación los tres? –dijo un hombre que estaba en la cuarentena y con ojos que denotaban la excitación.

-¡ni se te ocurra tocarnos! –respondió Sora airada apartándose con Sakura conteniendo las ganas de darle un rodillazo en la parte más sensible del hombre.

Entre tanta aglomeración de hombres que buscaban desesperadamente a una mujer, Sakura chocó contra uno haciéndole la misma proposición que el anterior.

Asustadas se vieron en un laberinto donde a cada paso que daban, un hombre diferente les pedía acostarse con ellas o con una sola donde la otra ayudaba a rescatarla de las garras de aquellos locos sedientos de sexo.

Los aliados de los tres líderes observando que si las dos presas especiales de Wolf y Dragon eran "tocadas" por otros de baja categoría, sus jefes le darían pena de muerte sin compasión alguna. Sin pensarlo por más tiempo, decidieron intervenir discretamente sin que ellas se enteraran.

Las dos chicas, de forma casual para ellas, dieron encontrado una salida, saliendo por una de las puertas laterales jadeando con fuerza y resentidas.

-creía... creía que los que estaban ahí no tenían... no tenían nada que ver con el Dead Moon...

-Sakura-chan no pensé que existiesen hombres... de tal calaña... la gran mayoría eran casados... que poca vergüenza...

-es verdad. –recuperando el aire- hasta había algún que otro de la edad de... de... –apenándose al recordarlo.

-¿de quién? –preguntó Sora normalizando la respiración.

-de mi fallecido abuelo.

La pelirroja sintiéndose culpable por su curiosidad se quedó callada sin saber que decir.

-murió hace unas semanas. –aliviando la tensión que se había creado- por ni más ni menos que Dragon. Él lo mató sin ninguna pizca de compasión. –imaginándose el rostro sanguinario de Sasuke ante su moribundo abuelo y los otros dos Dead Moon observando el asesinato como un espectáculo divertido. Sakura empezó a temblar tanto de miedo como de ira. Era tal la atrocidad que deseaba matar a Dragon ella misma cuando tuviera la guardia baja- ¡no le soporto¡Odio… odio… odio lo que me hizo¡Él mató a sangre fría a mi abuelo, a mi único pariente con vida¡A la persona que me había cuidado! –gritando llena de rabia.

-yo... Sakura... tranquila… –abrazándola.

-¡lo odio¡Lo aborrezco¡Ojalá se pudriera en el mismo infierno¡Quiero que se muera¡Deseo matarlo! –descargando toda esa rabia que había sido comprimida desde la muerte de su querido abuelo. Ni siquiera con Naruto pudo desahogarse, simplemente porque quería hacerse la fuerte. Hacerle ver que estaba bien. Pero había llegado a su límite. Pasar la noche con alguien como él, que la hubiera besado, que viviera como una presa, que utilizaran a una adolescente...

Sora contagiada por el llanto de su amiga no pudo evitar que pequeñas lágrimas aparecieran en sus ojos fuego. Ella solo quería que la rescataran, irse de aquel lugar. No había sufrido ningún atentado por parte del Dead Moon como ella, no vivía con aquellos personajes como aquella chiquilla.

-"pero¿por qué pienso también en su estado?" –sin comprenderlo cerró los ojos cn fuerza- "Taichi-kun..." –pidiendo el valor que siempre poseía su "amigo", ser ella la reconfortada, que le dijera que hacer. Fue pensar eso para que el velo se descorriera e imaginara lo que le diría el moreno- escucha Sakura-chan, no puedo decir que sé como te sientes porque sonaría hipócrita, pero te ruego que ni se te ocurra cometer una locura como atentar contra Dragon o cualquiera del Dead Moon. Hazlo por Naruto-san.

-pero…

-ya te lo dije antes. Seamos positivas.

Sakura era consciente que por el bien de todos los que la rodeaban y por la amiga que tenía delante, debía aguantarse a regañadientes.

En medio de aquel silencio, se escuchó un leve llanto que no estaba muy lejos de ellas. Sorprendidas, curiosas y preocupadas se dirigieron hacia el sitio en particular donde la persona lloraba a intervalos, intentando callarse.

Su sorpresa fue grande al descubrir a la joven que había actuado hace unos minutos sentada en el suelo con las piernas encogidas.

-ey¿qué te pasa¿Estás bien? –preguntó Sora estando a su altura.

Rin pegó tremendo susto que por inercia se apegó a la pared tanto como pudo con ojos llenos de pánico. Observando que no se trataba de las chicas VIP o las del grupo de Temari suspiró aliviada. Sin embargo, la experiencia le había enseñado lo falsa que puede resultar una de las tantas chicas secuestradas que no tenían nada que ver en la organización. Así que se dedicó a bajar la mirada, tratar de ignorarlas y conseguir con ese método que se fueran. Se encontró con el vendaje y se dedicó a acariciar su muñeca sintiendo el dolor del filo como cuando intentó suicidarse hace un par de horas.

-¿cómo una chica como tú está aquí¿A ti también te han secuestrado? –dijo Sakura poniéndose al lado de la mayor.

-…

Rin viró la cabeza. Claro que la habían secuestrado pero por su culpa. Ella misma se puso a tiro de esos locos. Ella se había metido con el Dead Moon y ahí estaba la consecuencia, el castigo.

Tanto Sora como Sakura llegaron a la conclusión de que no les iba a formular palabra. Su expresión la delataba. Pero tampoco iban a dejarla sola, eso era su pensamiento común. Era como una niña pequeña que necesitaba de la protección de alguien.

Sakura se percató de las muestras de dolor que mostraba durante segundos y se fijó en como acariciaba su muñeca. Al ver el vendaje se quedó de piedra.

-oye¿puedes enseñarme tu muñeca¿La que tiene el vendaje?

La joven volvió a poner ojos de terror y con su otra mano escondió todo lo que pudo el vendaje negando frenéticamente con la cabeza.

Ese comportamiento dejó extrañadas a las dos mayores y la deducción de que el Dead Moon se aprovechaban bien de la pequeña para tenerla como ellos deseaban.

-solo quiero echar un vistazo. –insistió Sakura en un tono suave para que confiara en ella.

La respuesta de Rin fue negativa de nuevo.

-escucha, no sé si te has dado cuenta pero tienes el vendaje cubierto de sangre. –observó como ella se quedaba asombrada al descubrirlo y confundida sin saber que hacer- si me dejas puedo cambiártelo.

-----

En uno de los aseos del local, estaban encerradas las tres. Cada una tenía pensamientos cargados de temor por culpa del Dead Moon. Rin sobre Dog cuando supiera que había estado momentos en sitios que él ignoraba; Sora por lo que podría hacer Wolf si no la encontrase y lo que pudiera suceder con su familia, Taichi y las dos chicas; y Sakura por Dragon si tenía la intención de desquitarse esa noche por el atrevimiento que hizo durante la mañana.

Las tres en su mundo habían olvidado el motivo por el que habían acabado ahí, solo hasta que por inercia o quizás dolor Rin volvió a masajear su muñeca, gesto que atrajo la atención de Sakura y Sora.

-ah sí… Sora¿me puedes pasar el botiquín? –mientras se centraba en quitarle el vendaje.

Al tener su piel al descubierto el horror de Sakura creció considerablemente teniendo a Rin preocupada y asustada por esa expresión poco oculta.

-pero ¿qué persona hace semejante cura dejándote la herida medio abierta? –murmuró la de cabello rosa irritada.

-¿qué pasa? –indagó Sora.

-tiene la herida poco cuidada. –respondió molesta- abierta para que le pasen mil y un infecciones sin que ella se de cuenta… -trató de controlarse- ¿a qué fue el "Químico loco" de Dragon quién te curó? –dándole un apodo a Sasuke cómo él le había hecho.

-

-¡¡atchis!! –estornudó Sasuke rascándose la nariz algo enojado.

-¿estornudando en mitad de un asesinato? –preguntó Yamato con burla.

-chico eres único. –agregó Sesshomaru divertido.

-es que tengo la sensación que alguien está hablando sobre mí. –dijo como si eso fuese una falta grave- ¿quién es que lo mato?

-¿quieres desquitarte matando a la zorra esta? –preguntó Yamato con un tono cargado de naturalidad mientras agarraba sin ningún esfuerzo el pelo de una chica morena.

-¿Qué no se supone que yo la mataría? Sigo estando furioso por lo que mi Perrita hizo. –inquirió Sesshomaru.

-pues yo ahora estoy enfadado y sino mato reviento.

-de secuestrar hemos acabando matando. Sessh como tú te enfadaste antes, matas a esta y Sasuke que mate a la otra.

-¡no es justo! –se quejó Dragon.

-los mayores primero, así me gusta.

Los tres guardaespaldas estaban sin palabras por la resolución del problema. Habían ido para secuestrar a las dos chicas para reemplazar a las muertas y habían decidido matarlas. Jamás les entenderían.

-

Rin estaba confusa, sin embargo, negó con la cabeza haciéndole ver a las dos mayores que Dragon no había tenido nada que ver en la cura. Sasuke Uchiha, Dragon¿de enfermero? Si se lo dijeran se reiría del que lo hubiera dicho. Por lo que "Él" le había contado, Dragon se dedicaba más bien a herir para ver sangre que tapar el líquido carmesí que salía de la piel.

-sino fue Dragon, tuvo que ser el "Narcisista" de Wolf¿no? –intervino Sora queriendo golpear al rubio si él hubiese sido el "enfermero".

La joven volvió a negar con la cabeza. Al igual que Dragon, Wolf no se dedicaba a curar sino a beber esa sangre como si un lobo se tratara. Si estuviera a merced del máximo líder de seguro que necesitaría una transfusión sanguínea diaria. Vamos, eso era lo que "Él" le había dicho para que supiera lo afortunada que era.

-¿fue Dog? –preguntaron ambas como descarte.

Negó otra vez. A "Él" le gustaba sentir la sangre entre sus manos y cuando se trataba de la de ella, se convertía en una mezcla de Wolf y Dragon. Se ponía a admirarla y luego tomarla como el mejor de los manjares. Según ella, de los tres, "Él" era el más sádico.

Teniendo en cuenta el estado de su muñeca y la cura recibida, decretó que las VIP eran peores que ellos juntos. Solo ellas pudieron curarla y hacerle tal sufrimiento para que poco a poco decayera sin ser condenadas.

Sakura observó su muñeca y dejó su curiosidad para más tarde. Cogió del botiquín lo que necesitaba y procedió a hacer la cura correcta.

-esto te va a doler pero vas a tener que aguantar. –dijo Sakura suavemente.

Los minutos fueron transcurriendo y Rin para sorpresa de la Haruno no mostraba ninguna mueca de dolor o intento cuando otra en su lugar por muy fuerte que fuese habría dicho un simple ¡ay!.

-increíble Sakura-chan. –dijo de pronto Sora maravillada- tienes mucha maña para estas cosas.

-he estudiado medicina. –contestó con simpleza poniéndole el vendaje como una experta- bueno¡terminado! –miró a la joven que volvía a acariciar esa zona y suspiró con fuerza- te lo has hecho hoy¿verdad? La cicatriz me refiero. Estoy convencida que has perdido demasiada sangre. ¿Cómo se te ocurre moverte cuando necesitas reposo? –enfadada de que aquella chica antepusiera el trabajo a su salud. (NA: ejem… una servidora hizo lo mismo. Queridos lectores, no lo hagáis en vuestros trabajos o estudios)

-tranquilízate Sakura-chan. –intervino Sora viendo el estado de pánico de la joven como si recordara un horrible suceso- ten en cuenta donde estamos y lo que hacen. –situándose a un lado de Rin- eh, -dirigiéndose a la adolescente con dulzura- por favor, no te tomes a mal lo que Sakura-chan te acaba de decir. Solo lo ha dicho porque estaba preocupada.

-…

-yo soy Sora Takenouchi¿tú eres la que esos imbéciles llaman "Pequeña Perrita"? –el rostro de Rin contestó a su pregunta- pero supongo que tendrás un nombre, tu verdadero nombre.

-…

-"¡sinvergüenzas! Hasta la tienen muda." –pensaba Sakura frustrada. Volvió a calmarse y se sentó al otro lado de Rin- mi nombre es Sakura Haruno. Tú puedes hablar¿no? Ya lo has hecho antes. ¿Por qué dijiste aquello?

-…

-quieres irte de este lugar¿no? –ahora había sido la pelirroja quién le había hablado- no te preocupes. Muy pronto estaremos libres de ellos.

Rin se giró a verla con rostro pálido y desesperada se aferró a sus ropas.

-no… no podéis escapar de ellos... nadie puede... –decía entre lágrimas- nos perseguirán incluso después de muertas... ellos seguirán ahí... nunca morirán...

Había hablado y era para bajarles las esperanzas. ¿Cómo podía decir aquello¿Qué le habían hecho el Dead Moon para que le lavasen de esa manera el cerebro¿Por qué los calificaba como seres inmortales?

-nada es eterno. –habló Sora con seguridad. Si Wolf la había puesto como líder de las presas para animarlas, pues eso haría- una vez muertos se acabó todo.

Rin volvió a mirarla dándose cuenta de la verdad en sus palabras. Ella tenía razón. Dog y los demás habían hecho que olvidara que nada era eterno. Que todo tenía un principio y un fin. Entonces no había necesidad para temerles incluso muerta. Muy pronto ellos se cansarían y ella moriría en paz.

Sonrió con algo más de ánimo, una sonrisa sincera y llena de sentimientos que ya había olvidado. Aún podía disfrutar algo de la vida, pues¿podía llegar a sufrir más?

-Rin Merodhii. Me llamo Rin Merodhii.

Las dos chicas sonrieron contentas. Escena que era vista por una mujer de lentes.

¿Qué era lo que pasaba? Era lo que cruzaba por su mente. La Pequeña Perrita estaba sonriendo y hablando, hechos prohibidos. ¿Desde cuándo no le temía a los tres líderes y se mostraba tal como era?

-¿qué hago? Si se lo cuento la tomarán con la Pequeña Perrita y no tengo nada en contra de ella; pero si me callo, ellos me matarían sin vacilar. Y ya no estaría más con "Káiser". ¿Qué hago¿Qué hago? –debatiéndose.

Observó como las tres chicas habían decidido levantarse. Sin saber por qué razón decidió seguirlas mientras pensaba que decisión tomar.

-

Llevaba observándolas cerca de tres horas sin saber que hacer aún. En ese lapso de tiempo, muchos de los clientes le habían pedido que fueran juntos a una habitación.

Haciendo gala de lo que le habían enseñado, negaba esas propuestas con un toque donde los hombres se lo tomaban demasiado bien.

Y mientras ella se debatía y evadía las ofertas, las tres chicas se encontraban completamente despreocupadas, en la barra del bar charlando con el barman. No entendía nada. Para empezar, la Pequeña Perrita debería estar en la habitación asignada, sola, esperando a Dog sin poder hablar, sonreír… y ahora estaba quebrantando todo eso. Y las otras dos, olvidándose que estaban secuestradas, comportándose como si estuvieran en un hotel de lujo.

-me da rabia verlas actuar así. –comentó para sí misma. Pese a la ira que sentía hacia ellas, su corazón le impedía que hablase del buen comportamiento de las tres presas a los Dead Moon.

-si sigues vigilándolas, vete haciendo a la idea que mañana no estarás viva Miyako-san.

La chica llevó tal susto que con el sudor recorriéndole la piel se giró a ver al chico que le había hablado con la respiración agitada.

-deja de darme esos sustos Shino-san. –replicó airada.

-en lugar de enfadarte conmigo te sugiero que dejes de jugar a los espías y regreses a tu trabajo.

-¿y dejar que le cuentes a los jefes que he estado parada mirando lo que hacen sus presas sin habérselo contado? No soy estúpida.

-y yo tampoco. –respondió el de lentes oscuras- no es solo por ti se va con el cuento, sino por todos. Si Sesshomaru-sama llega a descubrir lo que hace su Pequeña Perrita puede tomarla con nosotros, con sus propios aliados. Ya deberías saber como se pone cuando se enfada de verdad¿o acaso has olvidado lo que hizo con Wallace cuando la Pequeña Perrita no quería acatar sus órdenes la primera vez que llegó?

Miyako tragó saliva sin querer recordarlo.

-me temía que esto pasara. –dijo de pronto Shino mirando hacia las chicas dejando a una confusa Miyako- Kohaku-san actúa de un modo raro cuando está con la mocosa.

-¿intentas decir que…?

-lo que tiene no llega tan lejos. Solo quiere poseerla una y otra vez. Se le nota en la mirada.

-¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro que solo quiere eso?

-¿qué hacéis parados sin hacer nada¡A trabajar gandules! –la voz proveniente de Jaken puso a los dos con los nervios de punta. Si el guardaespaldas de Dog estaba presente, eso significaba que ellos también estarían por ahí.

-¿dónde está Sesshomaru-sama? –preguntó Shino de inmediato.

-¿y a ti que te importa? –con cierto escepticismo.

-es de vida o muerte para todo el Dead Moon. –señalando lo que hacían las tres chicas.

El pequeño hombre viendo el lugar, en menos de un segundo empezó a rememorar lo sucedido hace meses. Apurado cogió su teléfono móvil marcando con una velocidad que dejaría pasmados a quiénes lo viesen. Pero tanto Shino como Miyako no estaban para admirarle por algo tan trivial.

-marchaos de su campo de visualización ahora mismo. –ordenando con el aparato sobre la oreja donde daba señal- ¡rápido!

-¡Hai! –asintieron ambos.

-Kouji¿dónde están Yamato-sama y los otros? –hablando con su interlocutor por teléfono- ¡¿por el local?! –asustado mirando para todos lados intentando localizarles- Kouji mueve el culo, si no nos espabilamos quizás se repita lo que le ocurrió con Wallace.

-

-cuando quieren son espabilados y eficaces. –comentaba divertido Dragon desde la sala de vigilancia en solitario teniendo como única luz las imágenes de las pantallas- lástima que todo su esfuerzo vaya a ser en vano. –encendiendo un mechero para acercarlo a su rostro donde entre los labios tenía un cigarrillo- ¡maldito vicio de Sessh que da asco! –consumiendo igualmente lo que estaba fumando- parece ser que con lo que pasó esta mañana, la Pequeña Perrita no quedó escarmentada. ¿Acaso la Flor marchita y la Bird influirían sobre la mocosa? Bueno, da igual. –restándole importancia- será mejor que me reúna con Yama y con el Buldog antes de que muera otro de los nuestros. –decía con algo de pereza- y mira que quería descansar antes de divertirme con la Flor marchita. Que tipas más problemáticas.

-----

-vamos hombre¿quieres tranquilizarte? –pedía Yamato ante su amigo que echaba chispas por los ojos.

-¡déjame ir Yamato¡Ese capullo ha sobrepasado su límite con algo que no es suyo!

-me estás asustando. –comentó divertido- ni que estuvieras celoso.

-estás de broma¿no? –mirándole incrédulo- esa perra equivale lo que para ti es esa zorra de pelirroja.

-vale hombre, tranquilo. Pero no vayas y cometas una masacre. Tendríamos desperdicios y perderíamos hombres.

-y ahora es imposible encontrar hombres de tan buena calidad como los que tenemos. –llegando Sasuke con las manos en los bolsillos.

-no te preocupes Sessh. Tomo la responsabilidad de lo que hace tu Perrita contra mi pajarito enjaulado esta noche. Caballeros, se acabó el portarse bien.

-¿vas a violarla? –preguntó el más joven como si nada.

-por supuesto que no. No voy a rebajarme para acostarme con una tipa que no tiene ningún atractivo. En cuanto a la Pequeña Perrita en vistos que ni matando aprende, Sessh hazlo algo que le quede para siempre como esas cicatrices que esconde.

-¿y el negocio? –preguntó el albino.

-triplicaremos la actuación del Káiser como castigo a Inoue por intentar querer callarse algo como eso. –sugirió Sasuke.

-ah¿pero esa estuvo metida en el ajo?

-según vi en el vídeo, eso parece. También Shino.

-de ese me encargo yo. –se apresuró a decir Sesshomaru.

-pero no lo mates que es bastante eficiente. –pidió Dragon.

-intentaré controlarme. –sin prometer nada.

-pues solucionado. No hay nada más que decir. Poniendo más espectáculo del Káiser queda anulado de forma definitiva el programa de la Pequeña Perrita. Sessh por fin eres libre de acostarte con ella y hacer todo cuanto has aguantado. Y mi pelirroja también aprenderá una ardua lección que jamás olvidará.

-yo como ya iba a violar a la mía. –comentó uniéndose a la fiesta que tendrían esa noche con sus respectivas cautivas.

Los tres miraron a sus presas, quiénes inocentes y sonrientes, eran ajenas a lo que dentro de unas horas les pasarían y que nadie, absolutamente nadie podría detenerles.

CONTINUARÁ…

--------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

(1) La marca de la "tierra" es la misma que tiene Kimimaro en el manga/anime, solo que en el fic se lo puse a Sakura cerca de su nuca color azul cielo. Por supuesto, la marca de la que habla Yamato que le hizo Orochimaru es la misma que en el manga/anime. En capítulos posteriores se hablará más sobre estas marcas.

Perdón por tardar en subir este capítulo, pero he estado de vacaciones, con trabajo, que no tenía Pc, que no tenía Internet, que no tenía inspiración… Y al final el capítulo quedó algo diferente al borrador original pero con la misma idea por supuesto.

Quiero aclarar que la marca que tiene Sasuke es como la que le hace Orochimaru en el manga/anime. En capítulos posteriores se hablará sobre estas marcas.

En este capítulo iba a haber lemon pero al final tuve que cortarlo y en el siguiente lo habrá sin duda. La pregunta es¿qué castigo le impondrá Sessh al pobre de Shino¿Qué hará Yamato a su presa pelirroja¿Sasuke violará a Sakura?

Las respuestas en el siguiente capítulo.

Contestaciones a los reviews en mi página de msn donde dentro de poco pondré información sobre los personajes y que papel ocupa en el fic para que no os liéis.

Muchas gracias a todas por vuestros reviews, espero que me dejéis también en este para saber que tal os ha parecido.

Este capítulo va dedicado a mi amiga Miyako. Amiga, espero que no me odies por lo que hice con tu personaje favorito.

'Atori'


	5. Sin salida

_Capítulo 5: Sin salida_

Una mirada…

No.

Dos… tres…

No lo sabía, pero lo que sí es que se sentía observada por alguien. Giró de inmediato la cabeza tratando de localizar a esa persona pero las luces de neon dificultaban su labor.

-¿sucede algo Sora-san? –preguntó Rin.

-eh… no, no es nada.

No iba a preocuparla con su inquietud. Ya suficiente había sufrido como para angustiarla con posibles imaginaciones.

-disculpe, usted era Sora Takenouchi, ¿verdad? –interrumpió el barman.

-así es.

-¿y usted Sakura Haruno? –dirigiéndose a la otra quién consumía un refresco de cola.

-ajá.

-¿no sois las presas especiales que capturó el Dead Moon?

-¿y qué? ¿Piensas ir a darle el parte? Amigo nos da igual –contestó la Haruno ofensiva.

-Rin, ¿tú piensas igual que ellas? –preguntó incrédulo el mismo hombre- Dog se va a enfadar mucho. Ya has visto lo que es capaz de hacer.

-oye no vuelvas a infundir miedo a Rin-chan porque ya no está sola. –saltó Sora.

-no, no era esa mi intención. –negando de inmediato- solo que ellos son capaces de todo a los que le desobedecen y Rin lo sabe mejor que nadie.

-ahora me da igual. Todos los aliados del Dead Moon no merecen existir. Y si ellos se matan entre ellos ayudan a que el mal se extinga. –dijo ella con un brillo especial en los ojos que dejó sin palabras al barman.

-bien dicho. –dijo Sakura cogiendo su bebida e ir a una mesa donde estuvieran las tres a gusto para hablar.

Kohaku se había vuelto a quedar prendado de la adolescente. Ahora en su mirada había decisión y coraje. Eso era bueno y malo. Bueno porque le resultaba más atractiva; y malo porque si se mostraba así frente a Dog, uno de los aliados de la organización estaría criando malvas, y ese podía ser él mismo.

-solo espero no tener una muerte como la de Wallace. –con una gota de sudor corriéndole por la piel recordando lo que había quedado de su fallecido compatriota.

Con las tres chicas mientras tanto.

-ese Kohaku me parecía diferente al resto y al final es como los demás. –comentaba Sakura.

-en realidad es diferente. Solo que su posición le obliga a comportarse así.

Las dos chicas se miraron entre sí y luego a ella divertidas.

-pareces defenderle. –comentó Sakura.

-pues claro, es el único decente aquí. Ni siquiera Izumi-san o Miyako-san son tan agradables como él.

-¿y no te has parado a pensar el porque de ese comportamiento contigo? –preguntó Sora.

-¿qué quieres decir? –confusa.

-intenta ocultarlo, pero se parece mucho a Naruto antes de que empezáramos a salir.

-¿eh? –con las mejillas ya teñidas de carmesí.

-y a Taichi-kun cuando estamos juntos.

-¿queréis decirme que Kohaku…?

-anda coladito por tus huesos. –completó Sakura.

Eso sonrojó a Rin pero que vistos desde fuera la hacía verse adorable, excepto para una persona que la llevaba observando molesto por esa actitud que "Él" NO aceptaba. Ella era suya, era su presa. Todos sus pensamientos, su miedo, TODO tenían que ser dirigidos hacia "Él".

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

-tío Jiraiya han pasado demasiados días. –dijo Naruto molesto.

-Naruto no confundas a los que te escuchan que cualquiera pensaría que es verdad. Solo ha pasado… a partir de dos minutos… -consultado su reloj de pulsera- 24 horas desde su secuestro.

-¡suficiente para que el Dead Moon les haya hecho mil torturas! –habló Taichi más bien de su mejor amiga- si ese Wolf toca un pelo a mi Sora juro que su hermanito lo pagará por él.

-capitán Yagami no diga eso. –intervino Koga nervioso- además el muchacho no ha tenido nada que ver con el Dead Moon.

-¡Ja! ¡Y yo me chupo el dedo!

-¿es que ese chico sabe algo referente al Dead Moon? –preguntó el rubio Uzumaki con intenciones de ir a Francia y sonsacárselo él mismo.

-Daisuke, su vigilante, lo conoce del instituto. Él sabe la estrecha relación fraternal que había entre Takeru y Wolf.

-pero tengo entendido que Motomiya-san odia profundamente a Wolf, ¿a qué se debe eso? –preguntó el agente.

-su hermana June Motomiya es una de las chicas presas del Dead Moon.

-¡¿cómo?! –gritando los tres hombres que habían en el despacho.

-pero no se ha encontrado su cuerpo como el resto de las secuestradas, por lo que se baraja la posibilidad de que esté viva. Además, en el análisis forense de una de las aparecidas se han encontrado pruebas contundentes de que la hermana de Daisuke mató a la muchacha.

-¿qué… qué significa eso? –preguntó Naruto ingenuamente con un mal presentimiento.

-muy sencillo. –contestó Koga frustrado- que son unos completos manipuladores. Controlan la mente de las muchachas secuestradas poniéndolas en nuestra contra sin sospechar que en determinado momento el Dead Moon acabará con sus vidas.

-en otras palabras, pueden hacer lo mismo con Sora y la otra chica.

-¡Sakura no es de esas! –espetó el rubio- ¡ella no se dejaría manejar por unos asesinos que han matado a su única familia!

-yo tampoco creo que Sora se alíe con semejante organización –murmurando por lo bajo- "pero tiene muy buen corazón y estoy seguro que ellos usarán lo que sea para chantajearla… ¡dios! No debo perder el tiempo." ¡Koga!

-¿sí?

-¿qué pasa con Shikamaru-san, Kakashi-san y Sango-san? ¿Todavía no han llegado?

-oh sí, han mandado un fax hace media hora alegando que ellos han aceptado nuestra propuesta por lo que hay alianza.

-¿se puede saber de qué están hablando? –preguntó Naruto perdido.

-de una estrategia infalible para coger al Dead Moon. –sonriendo el superior seguro de su plan.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Esa misma noche Rin volvía a la habitación más animada que cualquier día del que había vivido en ese sitio. Sus nuevas amigas eran como el alba que aparecía después de una noche eterna.

Su sonrisa al igual que sus pómulos coloreados de carmesí eran evidentes. Se encontraba sobre una nube al saber que alguien la quería aún sabiendo todo lo que la rodeaba.

Al llegar a su "celda" todo rastro de luz se esfumó de su cara. La realidad cobró vida y puso la máscara que "Él" le había enseñado. Podría dejarse manipular, pero como sus amigas le habían enseñado, aquel martirio no duraría mucho. Además era la rutina de siempre y eso a diferencia de lo sucedido en la mañana no era tan doloroso.

Abrió la puerta encontrando la habitación en penumbras.

-"Él" no está. –dijo aliviada cerrando la puerta.

En medio de la oscuridad, conociendo ese cuarto como la palma de su mano, se fue acercando a la ventana donde la luz de la luna se colaba como intrusa. Apoyándose en el alfeizar se dedicó a contemplarla. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer sino? ¿Meterse en cama y dormir? Sería inútil. "Él" llegaría en cualquier momento.

Acordarse de "Él" y la amenaza de la mañana de cómo quería verla, provocó un rápido repaso de cómo iba. El blanco vestido sin ninguna mancha, quizás una pequeña; su cabello revuelto pero no por ello estaba en malas condiciones; sus tiritas y vendas falsas que por el tiempo que habían estado pegadas a la piel amenazaban con despegarse. Solo una se mantenía firme y era la verdadera, la que hacía que no acabara desangrándose como las VIP tenían intención para que desapareciera. Volvió a acariciársela observando que ya no le dolía como antes. Su amiga Sakura había hecho un excelente trabajo.

-¿no te había dicho que las muñecas ni las perritas jamás muestran expresiones?

Esa inconfundible voz. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, por unos momentos creyó que se había quedado sin respiración y un nudo imposible de deshacer se formó en la boca del estómago.

Las nubes taparon la poca iluminación, la luz donde desvelaba que "Él" estaba allí antes de que ella llegara, esperándola, observando cada movimiento que había realizado, las palabras que había dicho...

Todo lo sucedido en su vida pasó como flashes viéndose en el sendero de la muerte.

Las nubes se fueron apartando del astro lunar igual que cortinas al descorrerse dejándose ver a Dog apoyado contra la pared con los brazos cruzados, una sonrisa torcida y ojos que le daban la impresión que eran rojos y no dorados como eran originalmente. Su imagen era la de un demonio que estaba a punto de devorar a su querida presa y eso producía a Rin un temor que nunca antes había padecido. Sus sentidos no la respondían, sus piernas se negaban a caminar, su voz había quedado atorada, su respiración ahora era entrecortada y era lo único que se escuchaba en aquel silencio.

Sesshomaru se despegó de la pared y se fue acercando a su presa acorralándola a cada paso que daba, sin posibilidad de darle escapatoria. Esa noche, aquella adolescente sería por fin suya. Saborearía cada rincón de su piel. Sería el primero y único en poseerla, marcarla como suya y que llevara esos momentos hasta el día en que la joven estuviera bajo tierra, cuando "Él" harto de su cuerpo la eliminase.

-te has divertido mucho, ¿no? porque yo he disfrutado. Y nuevamente ha sido por tu culpa.

La joven le miró confusa sin comprender el significado de sus palabras.

-las chicas que supuestamente irían a ser secuestradas han acabado muertas. Me sentí un poco enfadado por tu tontería de suicidio que necesitaba desquitarme.

Rin cerró los ojos tratando de no llorar. Así que a eso se refería.

-no mi Perrita. Eso no fue lo que me divirtió. –como si leyera sus pensamientos- sino el ver a mi Perrita con la Bird y la Flor Marchita. –Rin le miró en un mar de confusiones donde "Él" pasaba por su lado para contemplar el cielo nocturno- sabía que haríais buenas migas, sabía que te meterían absurdas ideas cargadas de esperanza y eso poco me importaba. –pausó unos segundos. En un movimiento rápido se giró para cogerle del brazo bruscamente y mirarla con furia- ¡PERO QUE ANDES RIÉNDOTE Y DELANTE DE OTRO HOMBRE ESO SÍ QUE NO LO CONSIENTO! ¡TÚ ERES MÍA! ¡TODO LO QUE TIENES, TU ALMA, TU CUERPO, TODO TUYO ES SOLO MÍO! ¡¿ENTIENDES?!

Se sentía desvanecer, estaba segura que muy pronto se desmayaría y estaba convencida que "Él" no haría nada para amortiguar la caída. Ya había visto ese carácter antes y la consecuencia pagada. Asustada de que se volviera a repetir, de que sus nuevas amigas sufrieran lo que Wallace había padecido le dio fuerzas para implorarle.

-lo siento, le aseguro que no volverá a suceder, pero no lo tome con Sora-san y Sakura-san. Se lo ruego. –aferrándose a sus ropas desesperada- recibiré el castigo yo misma y le aseguro que eso no afectará en el trabajo.

-todavía no entiendes nada Rin. –sonriendo de lado- la Bird y la Flor Marchita no están dentro de mi campo. YO no puedo hacerles nada sin la autoridad de Yamato y Sasuke. –eso alivió a Rin aunque eso no dejó que siguiera asustada- pero nuestros incompetentes guardaespaldas han intentado taparlo sin éxito.

¿Pretendía deshacerse de ellos entonces?

La puerta se abrió y tras ella aparecieron los tres susodichos más una cuarta persona lleno de heridas que Rin al inspeccionar comprobó que solo "Él" podría hacérselas.

-ojalá te murieras. –le pareció escuchar a uno de los tres guardaespaldas.

Dog la soltó y se acercó al cuarteto.

-Shino es otro que ha intentado tapar tu imprudencia, como es alguien de poca relevancia en la organización será quién lleve el castigo. ¿Recuerdas lo sucedido con Wallace? –ni falta hacía que se lo dijera- Gaara dame mi preciosa katana.

¿La historia se iba repetir? Es lo que se formularon todos en su interior.

La espada, símbolo de la familia Youkai que había pasado por generaciones como instrumento de admiración, ahora estaba impregnada de sangre gracias a Dog. Las armas blancas no le satisfacían como con la espada donde la empuñaba como un profesional y mataba como un despiadado guerrero incapaz de saciarse con ver solo sangre. No. Para Dog el descuartizar y sacar todos los órganos posibles del cuerpo moribundo era lo que necesitaba para sentirse satisfecho como había ocurrido con el anterior miembro fallecido, Wallace. (NA: da un poco de asco imaginarse esto, pero en el manga Sessh era así)

-no tengáis miedo. –dirigiéndose a todos los presentes- no pienso matarle. Andamos escasos de personal.

Eso no tranquilizaba en lo mínimo y mucho menos a Aburame quién sudaba frío al tener el filo de la katana rodeándole de forma burlona.

-vamos a dar uso de esas gafas oscuras que tienes. –quitándoselas el propio Dog.

Y lo siguiente que se vio fue a los guardaespaldas virando la cabeza para no contemplar semejante atrocidad, a Rin con nauseas y un grito de dolor en aquella noche.

---

-¿acabas de darme una orden, Bird? –preguntó Yamato.

-¡llámalo como quieras! Pero lo que tú y tus amiguitos hacéis es despreciable.

-gracias por tu halago. –sonriendo divertido.

-¡miserable! –maldijo entre dientes roja de ira.

-sin embargo, yo no puedo hacer nada respeto a la Perrita.

-¡tiene nombre!

-sí Bird, lo que tú digas. –ignorando sus palabras.

-¡y yo también lo tengo!

-para mí solo serás Bird, un pajarillo enjaulado que no puede salir por miedo al lobo.

-¡no me das miedo estúpido Narcisista!

-¿Narcisista?

-si tú tienes un mote para mí, yo también lo tengo para ti. Y tampoco me corto en llamártelo.

-reconozco que tienes agallas. ¿Acaso hay algo más que quieras decirme o ordenarme?

-¡pues ya que preguntas sí! y es sobre esas tipas que vosotros llamáis VIP.

-oh, ya has tenido el honor de conocerlas. –dijo tranquilo.

-de honor… -repitió incrédula- es un asco. Son mujeres repugnantes.

-por eso son nuestras predilectas.

-y que la tienen tomada con una criatura adolescente ¿verdad?

-otra vez con la Perrita. –soplando harto.

-¡pretenden deshacerse de ella y no me sorprendería que quisieran hacer lo mismo conmigo o con Sakura-chan!

-no se atreverían a hacerlo. Saben que eso les costaría la vida.

-aaah –sintiéndose ahora superior a él- así que el Dead Moon liderado por un Narcisista superficial ignora lo que "SUS" VIP han hecho.

-¿a qué te refieres? –con la paciencia al límite al haber sido nuevamente moteado.

-esas mujerzuelas han intentado deshacerse de Rin-chan.

-supongo que habrá sido una inocentada de las suyas.

-¡¿inocentada?! –repitió con los puños cerrados.

-ya te he dicho que las VIP no se atreverían a haceros nada. Quizás alguna novatada pero poco más que perjudiquen vuestras vidas.

-¡¿novatada?! –murmurando a punto de explotar de ira.

-sí lo típico, ya sabes. Es posible que con vosotras aquí veamos la acción que andábamos buscando. Peleas entre mujeres.

Bofetada seca y sonora para Wolf por parte de Sora. Aquello era la gota que colmaba el vaso.

-espero que no le haya importado al señor Narcisista lo que he hecho ya que ha sido una pequeña "novatada". –con la mano todavía estirada- ¡machista no baka! (1)

Yamato se llevó una mano a la mejilla golpeada. Era la segunda vez que una mujer le alzaba la mano.

Se fijó en la chica que tenía enfrente, su ira, su figura, su pelo, sus ojos llenos de decisión le recordaban tanto a ella. Era como tenerla de vuelta.

¿En qué estaba pensando?

Esa mujer no se parecía en nada a la que había amado, a la "Reina" del Dead Moon. Ni de lejos se asemejaban. Su "Reina" una mujer con clase, fuerte, valerosa, dedicada únicamente a él, hermosa y con las ideas claras de lo que el mundo era; no como esa chica que seguía viviendo en una fantasía y eso le asqueaba.

-tú Bird –cogiéndola del brazo estirado para arrimarla contra su cuerpo- ¿te crees que puedes golpearme y salir bien parada? Parece que todavía no conoces lo que puedo llegar hacer con tu vida.

-¿quieres matar o atentar contra mi familia? –le respondió sin perder el valor- ¡adelante! Pero no pienses que Taichi-kun no lo habrá pensado también.

-Taichi-kun… Taichi-kun… vete mentalizando que tu Taichi-kun jamás te rescatará. Para cuando lo haga solo encontrará de ti tus huesos.

El coraje de Sora fue disminuyendo ante esas palabras unidas a la mirada diabólica de Wolf.

-una vez que me haya cansado de jugar contigo, terminarás muerta. –sentenció- y no creas que te daré una muerte rápida. Por supuesto, tu cuerpo acabará siendo mancillado, pero no te preocupes que no será por mí. No tengo por costumbre liarme con mujeres de baja categoría.

-¡no me asustas Narcisista de pacotilla! –contestando con el poco valor que le quedaba- puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras, pero tu vida también llegará a su fin.

-no querida. –arrimándola más a él hasta rozar con sus labios su lóbulo- yo seré inmortal –susurrando.

-¡apártate de mí! –empujándole con la poca fuerza que tenía.

Sora empezó a respirar entrecortadamente al mismo tiempo que sentía su corazón bombear con fuerza. Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente encendidas y sus ojos se negaban a mirar a Yamato fijamente sin ponerse nerviosa.

-¿qué te ocurre? –preguntó sonriente, acortando las distancias, sin embargo ella retrocedía hasta que su espalda tocó la pared- vaya, lo había olvidado. –teniéndola atrapada- no eres más que una virgen que jamás recibió contacto de ningún hombre. ¿Es que mi voz te ha parecido muy seductora? –usando el mismo de tono de antes confirmando así sus sospechas- eres igual que las demás. Una cara bonita, un cuerpo espectacular, una voz firme y masculina y caen rendidas.

-no… no… no te creas tan importante… -repuso con el rojo por toda su faz.

-tu piel te delata Bird. –posando una mano sobre su mejilla sintiendo lo caliente que estaba- y tus ojos… ¡ju! He visto en millones de chicas esos ojos clamando de deseo, pasión… -acariciando la comisura de los labios femeninos- pero los tuyos son como fuego, ardes en que manos masculinas te toquen, te acaricien, te hagan vibrar, te posean. Tu apetito sexual no se saciará como en cualquier otra mujer. Tú quieres más.

-n… no…

-¿quieres que lo comprobemos?

---

-¡suéltame Químico Loco!

-¿químico loco? –riendo a carcajadas- como se nota que no conociste a Orochimaru.

-¡suéltame! –forcejeando.

Cuando Dragon había llegado a la habitación, había encontrado a una Sakura furiosa con intenciones de decirle tres cosas. Sin embargo, la presencia de dos mujeres borraron todo indicio de lo que le iba a reclamar.

-

_-te presento a Miyako Inoue, el juguete favorito de nuestro aliado "Káiser" y a Temari Sabaku, la sub encargada de este local y hermana de Gaara, mi guardaespaldas. –fue lo primero que dijo al llegar -tú y Bird habéis cometido una falta muy grave. _

_Aquel aire de superioridad, el recuerdo de lo que su joven amiga había padecido se mezclaron y la ira creció en ella._

_-para falta más gorda han hecho tus VIP al intentar matar a una… -intentando calmarse- adolescente que tenéis aterrorizada._

_-pues la Perrita es el motivo de la falta. Su misión aquí es realizar su show diario para darnos dinero._

_-¡ES REPUGNANTE!_

_-y –ignorando su "elogio"- es mantenerse igual que una muñeca. Incapaz de carecer sentimientos y hablar. Bueno, con vosotras sí puede hacerlo ya que sois idénticas._

_-y doy gracias en ser como ella y no en esa basura que tenéis por VIP. –las dos mujeres se miraron entre ellas y luego a la pelirrosa comprobando que las cinco mujeres ya les habían atacado como habían previsto- es imperdonable lo que han intentado hacerle a una pobre chiquilla._

_-no sería para tanto._

_-¡¿QUÉ NO?! ¡HAN INTENTADO MATARLA PASANDO DESAPERCIBIDAS!_

_-¿ah sí? se nota que aprenden de buenos maestros._

_-¡¿CÓMO?! –irritada por semejante contestación._

_-si tienes tiempo para preocuparte de la Perrita, supongo que lo tendrás para otra más. Temari. –haciendo una seña a la rubia, la cual con sus ojos parecía asesinar a la nueva presa de Dragon. Con sumo pesar, cogió a Miyako para acercarla a su superior. Con brusquedad Sasuke se la arrebató teniendo a Sakura en alerta._

_-¿qué piensas hacer?_

_-Miyako es una de las nuestras. Empezó como una de las tantas que has visto, pero su vida ha sido perdonada para el negocio del káiser. Es un show que tu delicada mollera no entendería._

_-¡maldito!_

_-pese a ser una de las nuestras –haciendo daño intencionado al sujetarla para que gimiera de dolor y así enfadar más a Sakura- no se libra de los castigos por chica mala. Y tú tienes la culpa._

_-para empezar Químico Loco es la primera vez que la conozco._

_Las dos chicas tragaron saliva al escuchar como una mujer vulgar había insultado a alguien como Dragon, aunque quién más miedo sentía era Miyako al ser objetivo de castigo._

_-y no lo pienso negar. –retorciéndole el brazo a la pobre chica de anteojos quién cayó de rodillas quejándose de dolor._

_-¡suéltala!_

_-pues procura vigilar tu lengua cuando tenga a mis presas en mi poder. Volviendo al asunto, te explicaré en qué consiste el trabajo de Miyako. Participa en un show junto a Ken Ichijoji más conocido como el Káiser. En una jaula se encuentran ambos encerrados donde Ken con un látigo castiga a una desnuda y amordazada Miyako para que satisfaga sus deseos sexuales. Naturalmente todo eso es teatro, ya que en el fondo al "benévolo" de Ken no le gusta hacer eso… a su amada novia. –terminando con una sonrisa de lado- imagínate lo que ha de sufrir cuando sepa que el show se hará cinco veces al día._

_Para Miyako aquello era nueva noticia. Sabía que merecía un castigo por haberse quedado callada, pero no se imaginaba que se trataría de eso._

_-"la culpa la tienen esas tres"_

_Temari solo cerró los ojos. Daba gracias a que su hermano que al final se había visto envuelto en el asunto en la búsqueda del Dead Moon para evitar eso, no se viera involucrado. Esa era la suerte de ser un guardaespaldas, los más fieles en la organización. Sin embargo, estaba segura de que Shino no correría tan buena suerte. Había escuchado que Dog le castigaría y de él se podría esperarse lo peor._

_-"van a acabar destrozando la organización, pero si algo le pasa a mi hermano por su culpa, las mataré yo misma" –juró la sub. encargada para sus adentros._

_-no dices nada. –siguió Sasuke ante una Sakura lívida- tendremos que recuperar lo perdido ya que vamos a prescindir del show de la Perrita. –los ojos de la ojiverde se abrieron como platos- ahora mismo todo rastro de su virginidad irá desapareciendo a manos de Sesshomaru. Eso os pasa a ti y a la Bird por meterle ideas absurdas en la cabeza y no dejarla tal como estaba. Y ahora te toca a ti._

-

Después de esas palabras, Temari sabiendo lo que ocurriría y lo que Dragon quería se había llevado a una Miyako envuelta en lágrimas por lo que le esperaría a partir del día siguiente. El odio hacia las tres chicas crecía a cada segundo igual que en Temari y próximamente en el resto de los aliados.

-no te preocupes que te va a gustar. Cuando quiero suelo ser muy considerado.

-¡suéltame! –con las vestimentas fuera de su sitio.

El valor que antes tenía Sakura se había ido en un pozo sin fondo al estar en la cama con Sasuke encima besando cada rincón de su cuerpo expuesto.

-¡para!

Sus súplicas eran ignoradas y se sentía mal por ser débil. Sus manos para intentar retenerle eran en vano. Dragon seguía con su labor como si aquellos golpes, como si aquellas manos no le afectaran en absoluto.

Un estremecimiento recorrió por la espina dorsal femenina al estar en segundos completamente desnuda ante el chico que tenía encima.

Sus ojos abiertos como dos órbitas y la anatomía femenina desnuda acabaron por excitar al más joven de los Dead Moon. No perdió el tiempo en aligerarse la camisa. Tenía que poseerla cuanto antes y así la tendría sumisa. Estaba a punto de bajarse los pantalones cuando el sonido de su móvil lo interrumpió.

-¡maldición! –levantándose de la cama para coger el aparato al mismo tiempo que debía comprender como debió sentirse Sesshomaru en plena interrupción sexual sin que pudiera llegar a consumirla- ¿qué pasa? –a pesar de que hablaba por teléfono con su cuerpo impedía que la chica escapara. Fuera cual fuera la llamada daría una excusa para poseer a esa chica tal como había predicho.

Aunque tenía a Sasuke sentado sobre su estómago, por culpa del miedo a Sakura ya no le respondía el cuerpo para poder escapar. Solo esperaba que fuera rápido, que se aburriera, se cansara y se fuera con las que realmente le deseaban.

-"Naruto-kun…" –en momentos como ese, solo podía pensar en su querido amor. El deseo de que apareciera tras la puerta y matara a ese criminal que intentaba apoderarse de algo que no le correspondía.- "eso solo son fantasías…" –con una sonrisa triste y lágrimas fluyendo.

-deja de llorar que no tienes por que hacerlo. –le habló Sasuke con voz dura.

La chica le miró donde se había bajado de ella y procedía a vestirse.

-tengo que marcharme para cumplir una venganza, a mi regreso podrás llorar cuanto gustes ya que en ese momento sí que no tendré nada que me impida violarte. –con el teléfono en la mano empezó a marcar un número mientras salía de la habitación apresurado.

El sonido del seguro indicando que estaba encerrada, hizo que Sakura llorase amargada y lo odiase con toda su alma. Levantó la cabeza con su mirada esmeralda cargada de odio.

-ojalá te maten.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

En el despacho principal de la organización se encontraban los tres máximos líderes. Sesshomaru parecía sentirse satisfecho y de buen humor, todo lo contrario a Yamato. Sasuke en esa ocasión ejercía como líder supremo y observaba fijamente a los tres guardaespaldas quiénes se encontraban interrogantes por saber porque les habían llamado a altas horas de la madrugada y el miedo de que hubiesen decidido desquitarse con ellos por haberles ocultado el asunto de sus tres presas especiales.

-mis fuentes me han informado que han encontrado la sede Akatsuki. Se encuentran en China, concretamente en Hong Kong en uno de los barrios más pobres.

-parece que tus suposiciones de que estuvieran en ese país fueron acertadas. –objetó Sesshomaru.

-¿no podemos esperar a mañana? –preguntó el rubio con despecho de que le amargaran de lo que podría ser una noche divertida.

-Yamato, imagínate que una organización ha matado o dicen que han matado a Takeru y no tienes su paradero para vengarle. ¿No te apresurarías a cumplir esa ansiada venganza?

El líder pareció pensarlo y a regañadientes aceptó.

-esta bien, pero me debes una para con Takeru.

-vosotros –dirigiéndose a los tres guardaespaldas- os quedareis aquí. Vigilad a la Flor Marchita y a las otras. Pueden pasearse libres y hacer lo que les vengan en gana dentro de lo que pueden.

-eso incluye a que mi Perrita puede hablar SOLO con ellas. Si volvéis a taparlo no tendré consideración y recibiréis la muerte.

-eso… eso no volverá a suceder Sesshomaru-sama. –dijo Kouji temblando.

-vigilad que mañana se cumpla el nuevo programa. –dijo Yamato todavía frustrado.

-¿el nuevo programa? –inquirió Jaken confuso.

-se anula el show de la Perrita, en su lugar se ofrecerán cinco veces el show del Káiser aunque no haya gente.

Eso fue sorpresa, excepto para Gaara que ya había sido informado por su hermana lo que Dragon había dispuesto.

-no se preocupen. –contestó el pelirrojo.

Minutos más tarde, los tres líderes se encontraban en un pequeño avión pilotado por Yamato (2) con rumbo a China.

-bueno Sessh por tu cara, algo me dice que te has quedado a gusto. –comentó Sasuke para sonsacar lo que había pasado entre él y la Perrita.

-nunca mejor te has expresado.

-vaya, así que el Perro malas pulgas tuvo tiempo de violar a la suya y yo tuve que quedarme a la mitad. –agregó Yamato receloso.

-por eso os digo y repito que no os andéis con rodeos. Tenéis la mala costumbre de liar las cosas sin ir al grano.

-¿y cómo la dejaste? –preguntó Sasuke.

-con la lección bien aprendida. Puedo decir que no tendré preocupaciones respeto a ella de ahora en adelante. La pobre quedó tan desalmada, tan aterrorizada de lo que nunca llegó a estar.

Y era cierto. Solo bastaba con recordar el cuerpo tembloroso bajo la sábana y la expresión de terror incrustada en su rostro. La había dejado en un escenario lamentable. El olor a tabaco, a sangre, encerrada entre cuatro paredes, desnuda, sin fuerzas y amenazada.

-como se entere la Bird creo que va a correr la misma suerte. –agregó fastidiado- hay que ver lo metomentodo que es.

-la mía no tiene pelos en la lengua. Hasta me ha apodado Químico Loco.

Los otros dos rieron por el mote el cual le iba a la perfección.

-no tiene nada de gracioso. –argumentó enfadado- esa chica me crispa los nervios.

-te gana la mía. Tuvo la osadía de pegarme.

-Yamato estás perdiendo facultades. Ya van dos mujeres que te levantan la mano.

El aludido frunció el cejo para mirar a Sesshomaru quién seguía con su sonrisa burlona.

-pues la culpa la tiene tu Perrita.

-oye mi Perrita solo ha tenido contacto con tu chica que yo sepa no le ha hecho nada. Además, advertí que ella era solo mía, en eso habíamos quedado, así que ni se te ocurra tocarla. –repuso algo receloso.

-que no me refería a eso "Loco Posesivo". –recalcándoselo- Sino que la Bird parece que se autoproclamado la matriarca de las perdedoras porque me ha echado en cara que hacemos de su vida un infierno.

-¿hacemos? –repitió Sesshomaru enarcando una ceja con deseos de saber quién, aparte de "Él" la había tocado.

-la Perrita al igual que la Flor Marchita y la Bird son especiales y absolutamente nadie, incluso dentro de la organización puede ponerles un dedo o insultarlas sin nuestra autorización. –soplando con fuerza- parece que no fue un cuento lo que Flor Marchita me dijo.

-¿se puede saber de que rayos estáis hablando?

-han intentado que muriera de forma que estuvieran excluidas de culpa, simulando que había sido otro de sus tantos suicidios. –explicó Yamato.

-¿y por qué habéis tenido que esperar hasta ahora para comentarlo? –preguntó el albino con dureza. Los dos solo giraron silbando disimuladamente- ¿acaso es una venganza vuestra porque yo SÍ pude acostarme con mi presa y vosotros no?

-quizás. –respondió Sasuke despreocupadamente.

A Sesshomaru eso no le pareció sorprenderse, solo negó con la cabeza. En ocasiones sus dos compañeros se portaban peor que críos.

-¿y quiénes han intentado tocar a mi Perrita? –inquirió amenazante.

-las VIP. –contestó el rubio- sin embargo, dejaremos ese asunto para más tarde -viendo los barrios chinos sobre sus pies iluminado por las luces de los grandes edificios.

Aquella noche habría un río de sangre y la posibilidad de que aquella ciudad fuese invadida por el Dead Moon.

Así iniciarían el objetivo principal de la organización, el mundo.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

-¿estás seguro de que esta es la sede Akatsuki? –preguntó Yamato con escepticismo frente a un edificio de tres plantas medio abandonado, persianas rotas y oscuro. Su aspecto indicaba que tenía años y años lo que contrarrestaba con los edificios que lo rodeaban que eran modernos y que eran o salas de juego o burdeles- me pregunto que clase de jefe tendrán para no cuidar mejor su base.

-eso es de poca irrelevancia. –dijo Sasuke donde segundo a segundo le hervía la sangre. Podía sentir la próxima masacre, el escenario de la muerte, el fuego de aquella apestosa casa con sus miembros en el interior. Por fin se vengaría de la muerte de su hermano.

Misteriosamente la puerta se abrió chirriante dejando ver a un extraño hombre de cabello cobrizo con pearcings por todo su rostro en forma de tornillos.

-ni que nos estuviera esperando. –comentó Sesshomaru tranquilo.

-vosotros sois aquellos que llamáis "Dead Moon" ¿verdad?

-vaya, es un honor que hasta las organizaciones mafiosas de China sepan de nuestra existencia. –dijo Yamato impresionado.

-sois conocidos por el mundo entero. Principalmente en nuestra organización por ti Dragon-sama, hermano menor de Itachi-san.

-tal y como hablas de él, parece que teníais una amistad respetuosa.

-¿tanto le sorprende Dragon-sama?

-no y no me interesa los vínculos que tuvo mi hermano en esta organización. ¿Es verdad que matasteis a mi hermano? –preguntó sin rodeos.

-aunque sé cual es mi situación frente a usted debo responder que sí. –molestando al menor por esa afirmación que le costaría la vida- Itachi-san no estaba cualificado. Un asesino debe dejar atrás todos sus sentimientos incluidos los fraternales.

Aquello le sentó mal a Sasuke. Parecía estar culpándole de su muerte. Aunque no era el único que le había molestado aquel comentario. Yamato frunció el cejo y la boca al recordar a Takeru. Lo mismo ocurría con el tercero del Dead Moon.

-muy bien. Zanjaremos este asunto. –dijo Sasuke sonriendo confiado con el apoyo de sus dos amigos que estaban preparados para acabar con Akatsuki.

-no puedo estar más de acuerdo. –dijo el sujeto. Tras de él, aparecieron un conjunto de siete hombres y una mujer.

-tres para cada uno. –crujió Sesshomaru las manos.

-¿estáis seguros? –preguntó una voz desconocida.

Los tres se giraron y helicópteros hicieron acto de presencia iluminándoles, policías preparados y agentes nipones les apuntaron teniéndoles acorralados.

-Dead Moon -empezó un hombre- su historial como criminales ha terminado.

-Shikamaru Nara -meneó Yamato- ¿es qué acaso tu estúpido cerebro ha empezado a funcionar y nos tiendes esta trampa de pacotilla?

-son demasiado peligrosos Yamato-sama. –argumentó el líder del Akatsuki con sus hombres apuntándolos también.

-creía que Akatsuki y la policía eran dos complementos imposible de aliarse. –dijo Sesshomaru manteniendo la compostura.

-cuando la fuerza es mayor, hay que hacer alianzas irremediables. –dijo decidida una mujer que pertenecía al sol naciente- ahora decidnos donde están Takenouchi-san y Haruno-san.

-ey chicos, ¿a qué periódico llamamos? –ignorando a la mujer que apretó los dientes- esto de alianzas imprevistas es ver para creer.

-a uno de aquí o a alguno japonés, menudas preguntas haces Sasuke.

-que va, esto es para las revistas rosas.

-que gran acierto Sessh.

El sonido de la pistola en aquella estrecha calle aglomerada de gente calló la conversación que mantenían los tres componentes del Dead Moon quiénes miraron fastidiados a sus oponentes.

-no quieran pasarse de listos. Esta vez están completamente atrapados y ni un milagro les salvaría. –dijo el líder con una sonrisa retorcida.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Dos horas de sufrimiento y agonía, aunque en esta ocasión no estaba sola. Los aliados de los tres criminales habían tenido la maravillosa "amabilidad" de que ella y sus dos nuevas amigas estuviesen juntas. Y menudo panorama que había tenido en el poco tiempo que habían estado separadas.

El lugar de reencuentro era en la habitación del propio Wolf, donde ahora ella, Sora, se dedicaba a contemplar el paisaje nocturno. Desvió la vista hacia el cuarto de baño donde Sakura volvía a curar a la pequeña Rin.

Que doloroso había sido recibirlas, viendo como Sakura cargaba a una asustada Rin con pequeñas heridas, moretones y marcas rojas principalmente por su cuello y hombros. No tenía que preguntar para saber lo que le había pasado.

Quizás ella hubiese estado en la misma situación ahora mismo, pero la llamada telefónica fue lo que la salvó por el momento.

Tenía que hacer algo, había que hacer algo o de lo contrario terminarían en un estado semejante al de la locura o más allá de ella.

-solo tengo que mentalizarme que esta pesadilla terminará pronto. Que castigarán como es debido a ese trío de criminales despiadados. –repentinamente algo le atrajo la atención en aquella habitación, un marco con su foto.

Guiada por su curiosidad, a paso lento, se fue acercando cogiendo aquel objeto de madera con ambas manos. Pese a que el marco tenía años al igual que la foto, eso no impedía que estuviese en buenas condiciones.

Sus ojos se abrieron con grata sorpresa al descubrir a un Yamato adolescente, de unos catorce años junto a un niño bastante parecido a él. La imagen reflejaba un enorme cariño que había entre ambos, principalmente en el mayor al revolotearle el cabello del más joven con una sonrisa pícara y llena de bondad que nunca imaginó que tuviera y que reconocía como hermosa.

-Yamato… -susurró quedamente observando la foto de alguien totalmente irreconocible a lo que era ahora.

Siempre había creído que era un ser sin sentimientos y que solo vivía para matar, pero esa fotografía le demostraba lo contrario. El tenerla consigo la llevaba a descubrir que apreciaba a ese chiquillo que reía ante la muestra de afecto de Wolf.

-¡una catástrofe! ¡Ha sucedido una catástrofe! –escuchó fuera de la habitación gritar a uno que si mal no recordaba se trataba de Jaken. Abrió la puerta viéndolo correr por el pasillo alarmado- ¡han atrapado al Dead Moon y no tienen medios para escapar!

-espero que así sea. –escuchó decir a Sakura enojada. La pelirroja se giró a verla viendo como tenía el cejo fruncido y una Rin algo recuperada de lo que había padecido- es una pena no poder ver como suplican por sus vidas.

A Sora no le extrañaba que estuviera enfadada, es más ella había estado igual… pero… pero aquella foto lo cambiaba todo. Debía entenderle también. Aunque sus crímenes habían llegado a altos extremos, conocía su historia. El hijo de una compañía que había ido a la quiebra. Un padre que se había suicidado para seguirle la mujer. Y un hermano que misteriosamente había desaparecido antes de que Wolf iniciara su carrera como asesino y líder de la organización. ¿Cómo habría reaccionado ella al quedarse sin padres, sola y con un hermano pequeño? Debió de haberse sentido confuso, solo… sentía pena y lástima por él, por su captor.

Maldito el día en que le habían dado un corazón compasivo frente a cualquier personaje.

Apretó con fuerza el marco, debatiéndose consigo misma. Él ya no era aquel chico del pasado, ahora era el líder de una loca organización con dos compañeros donde uno de ellos había abusado cruelmente de su amiga, de una adolescente.

Repentinamente sintió una opresión en el pecho y se llevó la mano al corazón.

-"¿qué… qué es esto que siento?"

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Dragon y Dog mantenían los ojos cerrados aparentando ignorar lo que tenían frente a ellos. Sabían que de abrirlos se habrían levantado del suelo y matado a los guardias, especialmente del capitán nipón que tan pronto como supo de su captura había partido hacia la ciudad china. Sin embargo, no estaban en condiciones para ejecutar lo que tenían en mente. Solo les quedaba cerrar y tratar de hacer oídos sordos al son del látigo sobre la piel desnuda de su compatriota que como todo líder no le daba el placer a su rival para que gritase de dolor.

Yamato sentía aquellos latigazos como fuego quemándole la espalda. Su respiración se estaba volviendo entrecortada y su vista nublada. Pero no, no iba a desfallecer. Con la poca fuerza de voluntad, con las manos atadas a una cuerda que colgaba del techo miró de reojo al jefe de policía japonés el cual se desquitaba a gusto.

-oye… sé que las alianzas de la policía china con la japonesa… no se llevan a cabo tan rápido… a vosotros no os gusta el papeleo y lo dejáis para el día siguiente… -dándose la oportunidad de querer echar un farol.

-¡maldito! –murmuró furioso el moreno propinándole otro latigazo.

El rubio cerró los ojos dando un ligero quejido. Aún jadeante y sonriendo altanero volvió a observarle.

-tú y tus colegas de oficio… os meteréis en un lío si ven que tomas el control… sobre los prisioneros que están bajo la autorización de China…

-para eso tengo el Akatsuki para distraerle. No te preocupes por eso mi querido Wolf.

Sasuke abrió un poco los ojos para mirar el piso. Así que la organización que deseaba aniquilar estaba compaginada con la policía japonesa. Su deseo de venganza la estaba comenzando a ver lejana.

-¡ahora responde! ¡¿Dónde tienes a Sora?!

-¿Sora…? No conozco a ninguna Sora… -con una sonrisa enseñando sus blancos dientes.

Eso encendió la ira en Yagami que le dio con el látigo con todas las fuerzas que tenía sacando por fin un grito de dolor en el líder al sentir el corte profundo sobre su piel. La sangre, su sangre fue deslizándose espalda abajo hasta tocar suelo. Un sonido bastante perceptivo para sus dos amigos que cerraron con más fuerza los ojos sintiendo ellos mismos el dolor.

-no te pases de listo conmigo… no me importa matarte aquí y ahora… -repuso con ojos llenos de locura, dispuesto a cumplir con su palabra.

-yo no conozco… a ninguna Sora… solo a una pelirroja… llamada Bird… que secuestré… ante tus narices…

Eso lo sacó de quicio tirando el látigo, sacó su pistola.

-espere Yagami-sama. –le detuvo la agente aturdida por lo que su superior estaba haciendo sin consultar con las autoridades del país- ya sabe lo que le gusta provocar… no se deje llevar…

-Sango-san lleva razón. –dijo otro de los agentes con expresión aburrida- capitán deberíamos marcharnos antes de que algún policía de aquí baje al calabozo de inspección.

-Yagami-sama, no se deje llevar por sus instintos. –dijo otro hombre apoyado sobre la columna de piedra- comprendo como ha de sentirse, pero con el Dead Moon en nuestras manos, nada nos impide encontrar su base secreta.

Sin embargo, Taichi deseaba dispararle, sacarle esa apestosa sonrisa de su rostro. Con pesar fue bajando el arma.

-vosotros ganáis Shikamaru y Kakashi. Vámonos, debo avisar a Naruto-kun y a Koga-kun para que estén atentos a cualquier movimiento en Japón. Sus aliados intentarán rescatarles –dando la media vuelta y hablando más bien solo. Pero algo le llamó la atención y era la falta de uno- ¿Chouji-san?

-sigan yendo, enseguida les alcanzo.

-ten cuidado de no acercarte mucho a ellos. –le recomendó la agente Sango preocupada.

Cuando los tres más Chouji se hubieron quedado solos el primero en levantar la vista fue Sesshomaru que miró con ojos rojos al hombre.

-¡sácame de aquí ahora mismo, si quieres seguir estando vivo! –amenazó Dog.

-Chouji, de verdad podías avisar de esta alianza y el comité de bienvenida que nos esperaba.

El hombre conocido como Chouji Akimichi era alguien corpulento de cabello cobrizo y ojos pequeños y oscuros. A pesar de su aspecto como paisano que rondaba por la gran ciudad oriental, pertenecía al Dead Moon empleando la función como informante en busca de pistas sobre Akatsuki. Era un muchacho en el que los tres confiaban y en todos sus informes recibidos. Sin embargo, esta era la primera vez que recibían una emboscada sin que Chouji les avisara de que el peligro fuese mayor.

-¡sácame de aquí! –rugió Sesshomaru con la sangre en la cabeza. En un impulso derivado de la ira, se arrojó a la celda apretando con sus manos los barrotes queriendo abrirlos aunque se destrozara las manos.

-no voy a hacerlo. –dijo Chouji prudentemente alejado.

Eso produjo estupor en los dos encarcelados y en un mal herido Yamato el cual sentía el sabor de su sangre.

-ya no pertenezco al Dead Moon. –dijo con valentía- estoy harto de las continuas masacres. Es hora de que se ponga fin a todo esto.

-¡maldito traidor!

-le contaré a Yagami-sama la situación de su base secreta. Aunque tengan a sus guardaespaldas allí no podrán con todo lo que les espera. Y ustedes recibirán la pena de muerte, el castigo a sus delitos. –marchándose antes de que una fuerza sobrehumana les invadiera y aquellos barrotes y cadenas no existieran para que tuvieran el placer de matarle como deseaban.

Habían sido engañados por un mísero aliado suyo sin ninguna característica en especial, no tenían nada con lo que poder escapar y su base ignoraba lo que muy pronto ocurriría.

¿Acaso aquel era realmente su final?

Algo tenían que hacer, pero la traición y la situación les revolvía la cabeza incapaces de pensar en algo coherente.

CONTINUARÁ…

--------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

Me he retrasado a las fechas que había indicado por motivos de trabajo donde podría decir que casi me explotan y debo admitir que sino fuera por esta semana donde no tuve Internet durante unos días me retrasaría aún más. Voy a intentar corregir ese defecto y tener los capítulos en los días indicados, lo prometo.

Vamos al asunto del fic:

(1) machista no baka: supongo que habreis escuchado este insulto, "baka" y que bueno, la traducción sería esta "estúpido machista"

(2) hago aquí una reseña, porque el fic no está ambientado en ningún año en específico. Así hay libertad de que existan aparatos de alta tecnología, como por ejemplo un avión pilotado por una persona y que puedes hacer un largo trayecto en minutos. Al mismo tiempo, también habrá artilugios que usamos o del pasado. Aclaro todo esto, por si os llega a chocar.

Por cierto, lo de la katana o como llamamos nosotros, espada, de Sesshomaru se me ocurrió el ponerla para darle más atrocidad al personaje y que siguiera a la semejanza de cómo lo es en el manga/anime.

También quiero aclarar que "Bird" significa Pájaro y Káiser quiere decir Emperador. A los que vieron Digimon, ya saben que Ken cuando era malvado era conocido como Digimon Emperador o Káiser.

Creo que no me queda nada más por aclarar, solo decir que siento no haber puesto el lemon como había prometido, pero ciertos acontecimientos me obligaron a cambiar toda la trama del capítulo que iba a ser originalmente. No relaté el lemon entre Sessh y Rin porque ya me había centrado bastante en ellos.

Espero que os haya gustado y me mandéis reviews para actualizarlo de inmediato. De hecho, hoy mismo lo continúo para que no me pase lo de antes.

Aviso que este capítulo no le hice muchas revisiones así que comprenderé que esté mal.

Las contestaciones de los reviews, mañana en mi página de Basho no Aotsuki. También, muy pronto, en esa página pondré un apartado para los que no conocen alguno de los personajes, su papel tanto en el manga/anime como en el fic.

'Atori'


	6. Inocencia perdida

_Capítulo 6: Inocencia perdida_

Chouji subía las escaleras apurado. Había echado valentía para perderla ahora. No estaría seguro hasta que esos tres hubiesen muerto, pues traicionar al Dead Moon era un pecado imperdonable.

Pero ya había sido suficiente.

Cuando había visto morir a Wallace a manos de la propia organización por culpa de un arrebato de cólera, fue cuando empezaba a pensar en traicionarles. Para ello, se había mantenido como fiel seguidor suyo hasta que lo mandaron a China de espionaje para encontrar el paradero de la organización Akatsuki.

En su búsqueda había mantenido contacto con la policía japonesa, concretamente con el capitán nipón (NA: no es Tsubasa Ozhora jajajaja) sobre su intención de traicionar y lo que el Dead Moon planeaba en China, fue entonces cuando le había sugerido que si encontraba a Akatsuki les hablaría para pactar una alianza y deshacerse del Dead Moon. Al final, todo había salido a pedir de boca. Y ahora solo restaba confesarle donde estaba su base secreta y aquel caso terminaría archivado de forma definitiva.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

-¿qué podemos hacer¿Qué podemos hacer? –preguntaba Jaken hecho un manojo de nervios.

Tras el acontecimiento, los tres guardaespaldas habían decidido hacer reunión general con todos los miembros varones.

-¡calma imbécil incompetente! –exclamó Kouji igualmente alterado.

-no puedo creer que a Akimichi se le haya pasado por alto aquella encerrona. –murmuró Gaara con la quijada apoyada en ambas manos y el más sereno de los tres guardaespaldas, aunque interiormente estaba preocupado.

-nos ha traicionado. –sentenció Henry sacándose unas lentes. Ante la extrañeza de los tres superiores, les tendió unos papeles que poseía- son facturas telefónicas realizadas a Taichi Yagami, capitán de la policía japonesa. –todos le miraron- me puse a investigar en torno a Akimichi para averiguar porque ha sucedido esto. Me parecía muy raro que no contactara con nosotros sobre algo tan importante.

-a saber cual de los tres lo devora vivo. No van a tener ni una pizca de compasión. –dijo Hakudoshi burlón.

-especialmente Dog-sama. Solo hay que recordar lo que quedó de Wallace. –meneando la cabeza el hombre conocido como Naraku- a propósito Shino es admirable que sigas vivo.

-pero ciego de un ojo. –repuso contrariado- Dog-sama no me ha matado de milagro. Pero ha usado esa katana que conserva para clavármela en el ojo. –llevándose una mano al parche que por las gafas oscuras no se veía bien.

-eh, eso es de poca importancia ahora. Tenemos que hacer algo. –dijo Kouji levantándose incapaz de seguir parado- ¿llamamos a la 'Reina'?

-tardaríamos bastante en localizarla. Ya sabes que Yamato-sama la quiere tener bien oculta para que nadie atente contra su vida. –le recordó Gaara.

-es verdad… mientras que la encontramos podrían ya juzgar al Dead Moon y darles pena de muerte… -dijo Jaken comiéndose las uñas- ¿y si vamos nosotros para allá y les rescatamos?

-¡no! Se nos ha ordenado que bajo cualquier circunstancia permanezcamos en la base controlándola. –contestó Kouji- debemos de contar con la ayuda de nuestros aliados del exterior. –pensando- ¿no estaban Ying y Yang por Shangai?

-Yang llamó el otro día ubicando su nueva zona. Se encuentran Sudamérica. –respondió Henry.

-demasiado lejos. ¿Qué hay de las hermanas Hyou? –preguntó Gaara.

-Wolf-sama las mandó a Francia para que vigilaran los pasos de ese Daisuke. –contestó Ken.

-entonces¿cómo podemos liberarles? -preguntó Jaken acongojado.

-si no podemos contar con nuestros aliados de fuera, dejémoslo en manos del destino. –sentenció Kouji muy a su pesar- será mejor preparar una estrategia por si hay una emboscada. Aunque hubiera la posibilidad de que mueran, el Dead Moon no lo hará.

-¿y qué pasará con las presas especiales? –preguntó Hakudoshi.

-si ellos mueren, ellas correrán el mismo sino. –contestó Kouji con todos apoyándole.

-¿la Perrita también? –preguntó Kohaku con cierta timidez.

-por supuesto. –contestó Shino a esa pregunta- no le pienso perdonar lo que por su culpa Dog-sama me ha hecho.

-yo tampoco le perdonaré lo que tengo que hacer con Miyako-chan de ahora en adelante. –argumentó Ken.

-efectivamente. –dijo una voz femenina que provenía de la entrada.

Los varones se giraron viendo a las famosas VIP quiénes sonreían de satisfacción. Al lado de ellas, pero inteligentemente apartadas, se encontraban también el resto de chicas pertenecientes a la organización.

-Kagura¿no tendrías que estar haciendo tu trabajo¿Lo mismo va para vosotras, Izumi-chan, Temari y Miyako? –exigía Kouji.

-no te las quieras dar de líder tan pronto Kouji-kun. –decía Mimi tranquilamente adentrándose en aquella sala acariciando la mejilla de cada hombre hasta llegar al guardaespaldas de Wolf- aunque si tomas el lugar de Wolf… -acariciando con su dedo el pecho masculino- no me importaría convertirme en tu amante exclusiva, siempre que me dejes llamarte Yamato.

Izumi roja de ira y con evidentes signos de celos, se acercó con rapidez hacia su novio y sino fuera por los reflejos de Tachikawa, acabaría por abofetearla.

-¡APARTA TUS MANOS DE MI CHICO¡TÚ YA TIENES A WOLF-SAMA!

-total van a acabar muertos. –repuso Ino sentándose sobre la mesa para cruzar sus piernas desnudas atrayendo miradas masculinas- en esta ocasión no tienen medios para escapar.

-es impresionante que las VIP, las que más se dedican en "cuerpo" al Dead Moon, poco les importan si mueren. –objetó Temari.

-a mi sí que me importan. –dijo June- pero si mueren, pues las tres acopladas también morirán.

-y yo ya no aguanto más ver la cara de la Perrita _que nunca ha roto un plato_. –dijo Sara celosamente- acapara toda la atención e interés de mi Sessh.

-es mío primita. Tengo más derecho sobre él, que tú.

-¡¿qué has dicho malnacida?!

-¡ju! Menos mal que yo no tengo problemas con Dragon-sama. –apartando un mechón rubio tras la oreja.

-basta de peleas absurdas y centrémonos en el tema. –ordenó Gaara.

-¿y qué sugieres entonces? –preguntó Jaken completamente frenético- porque yo estoy en blanco.

-Jaken, cálmate. Nos estamos centrado demasiado en la traición de Akimichi que nos hemos dejado cegar.

-¿de qué hablas? –preguntó Naraku confuso como los demás.

-¡ah¡Claro! –dijo de pronto Kouji- ¡es verdad lo había olvidado! En ese caso, solo nos queda esperar.

-eso significa que las tres tontas¿no van a morir? –preguntó June con fastidio.

-si quieres sufrir lo mismo que Wallace es tu problema. –contestó Gaara sonriente.

-¿y cómo escaparán? –preguntó la voz débil de Miyako.

-por la puerta. –contestó Kouji con naturalidad.

-¿por la puerta? –repitió Izumi pensando que su novio se había vuelto loco- ¿pero cómo van hacerlo?

-andando. –contestó Kouji todavía sonriendo seguro del hecho.

-Kouji-san¿te has golpeado la cabeza o has olvidado que ellos estarán esposados y encarcelados? –preguntó Henry perdido como el resto a excepción de Gaara y ahora Jaken quién ya comprendía como escaparían.

-reunión terminada. Pongámonos al trabajo para cuando lleguen el Dead Moon que de seguro vendrán hechos una tempestad. –ordenó Jaken.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Minutos habían transcurrido desde que Chouji había tenido la osadía de confesarles que les había traicionado.

Y ahí estaban el Dead Moon, esperando a saber que haría la policía con ellos; pensando desesperadamente en alguna manera de escapar les ponía histéricos.

Ellos eran el Dead Moon, siempre seguros de sus acciones. No podían morir de esa manera tan patética. Era demasiado humillante para su persona.

De pronto escucharon como la puerta se abría haciendo un chirrido por lo vieja que estaba. El sujeto se adentró y con cuidado acabó cerrándola. Los dos miembros encarcelados se levantaron para observarle seriamente. Yamato, por su parte, abrió un poco los ojos sabiendo de quién se trataba.

-definitivamente esto es algo que no se ve todos los días. –apoyándose en la pared con los brazos cruzados- ese Chouji ha cometido ahora un gran error al traicionaros. Por supuesto, la información que iba a dar a Yagami jamás se verá dada. –despegándose para ir hacia Yamato y soltarlo. Debido a la debilidad de su cuerpo, observando que no aguantaría con su peso, lo ayudó para acomodarlo al lado de la pared- siento no haber podido hacer nada para evitaros este dolor Yamato-sama. –dijo el susodicho preocupado por su salud.

-… …está bien así… libera a los otros…

-como usted ordene. –dijo con máximo respeto.

El personaje se dispuso a cumplir el mandato dejando de esta manera libre al Dead Moon. Sasuke se acarició las muñecas donde antes había estado las esposas, miró al frente donde aquella persona le veía con una pequeña sonrisa.

-deja de sonreírme cada vez que hago algo, Kakashi.

-es que viéndole me recuerda mucho a su tío Obito. –dijo nostálgico- Por cierto¿cómo se encuentra Sesshomaru-sama?

-¡¿tú qué crees?! –rugió como si le hiciera una estúpida pregunta.

-sé que estará deseando eliminar a Akimichi, pero con todo respeto, ya me he ocupado de él. No podía dejar que viera a Yagami y les confesase algo de gran importancia.

-Kakashi si sigues ayudándonos y matando de manera que yo sea el culpable, empezarán a sospechar que uno de los agentes de policía está confabulado con el Dead Moon. –dijo Sasuke a modo de queja.

-ya sabe que fui el mejor amigo de su tío y tras la muerte de su familia, me jugué todo para hacerme con su custodia sin éxito. Ahora, que usted es el líder de una poderosa y temida organización solo me queda protegerle y a sus amigos bajo esta identidad falsa. No perdonaré a nadie que quieran hacerle mal.

-…y nadie nos lo hará… -dijo Yamato en voz baja pero firme y decidida dispuesto a cumplir una venganza contra aquel que le había humillado.

-aún así Yamato-sama, debo protegeros. El estar infiltrado en la policía y especializado en vuestro caso, nos da buen provecho como la última vez cuando burlasteis a medio mundo al haberos escapado con aquellas dos rehenes.

-fue muy útil en que nos esposaras expresamente tú. –reconoció Sesshomaru.

-que lo digáis vos Sesshomaru-sama es para honrarme. –dijo divertido- puedo preguntaros si las cosas van tan mal allá como me he estado imaginando estos últimos días. -poniendo una sonrisa despreocupada.

-¿de qué hablas? –preguntó Sasuke.

-hablo por supuesto de la relación que hay entre vuestras últimas capturas y las VIP. –tratando de no reír. Conocía de sobra a esas cinco mujeres especiales y sabía que no les haría mucha gracia el tener que compartir a sus queridos amores con unas chicas insignificantes.

-¿las últimas? –preguntó Sesshomaru sin comprender de lo que hablaba. Ingenuamente le contestó- pero si no nos las llevamos sino que las matamos. (NA: si alguien se ha olvidado, se refiere a las chicas que iban a secuestrar, después del suicidio de Rin y su castigo) ¿No me digas que todavía no encontrasteis sus cadáveres?

Kakashi rompió a reír al escuchar una respuesta algo infantil por parte del más maduro de los tres Dead Moon. Esa reacción provocó molestia en el trío quiénes no veían el chiste.

-¡¿qué pasa?! –rugió el mayor ofendido.

-discúlpenme… -aguantando la risa- pero hablaba de las… ¿cómo llamarlo?... ¿concubinas del bien?

-Bird… -contestó Yamato desde su sitio con la vista aún en el piso y con el cuerpo dolorido.

-¿nani? (1) –repuso Hatake sin comprender.

-Sora Takenouchi, ese era su nombre cuando la secuestramos. ¿Estabas hablando de ella y Flor Marchita?

-¿Flor Marchita? –repitió para cerciorarse de sí había entendido bien al descendiente de su mejor amigo.

-Sakura Haruno. Estos dos copiones han seguido mi ejemplo para con mi Perrita.

-muy originales. –murmuró por lo bajo.

-sin embargo Kakashi no estamos para charlas precisamente. Dinos la salida de inmediato.

-calma Sasuke-sama, calma. La combinación de Akatsuki con la policía nipona y la china baraja muchas posibilidades con vía de escapatoria. Se lo aseguro.

-¡¿y cómo no pudiste avisarnos de lo que Chouji tramaba?!

-créanme que Yagami ha hecho de vuestro caso en uno muy especial donde la información confidencial está en sus manos y en el de dos agentes. Uno de ellos lo conocen, es Okami Koga. El otro es un recién incorporado pero que no dudaría en matarles si tuviera la oportunidad.

-¿un novatillo¿Y qué daño le hemos hecho¿No me digas que le hemos robado a la mujer? –preguntó Sasuke riendo.

-efectivamente Sasuke-sama. Y lo hizo ante sus narices. Se trata de la Flor Marchita como usted la llama. Esto me recuerda comentarles que vayan con cuidado. Ese novatillo tiene un tío detective que casualmente fue uno de los mejores amigos de su antiguo tutor.

-Orochimaru me hablaba mucho de un amigo suyo que estudiaba en la academia de policía. Se llamaba Jiraiya. ¿Se trata de él?

-así es.

-¡ju! El mundo es un pañuelo¿eh Sasuke?

-en ese caso, conocerá la mayoría de mis movimientos básicos. Eso me pasa por seguir el ejemplo de Orochimaru. –argumentó fastidiado- eh Yamato, ya has oído¿te encuentras mejor¿Puedes moverte? Tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes.

-…estoy perfectamente… -contestando con una voz provista de sentimientos.

-les conduciré hasta una salida segura. –dijo Kakashi- y así no me evaden de tema y me dicen si estoy en lo cierto de que las presas y las VIP se llevan como el perro y el gato. –volviendo al tema olvidado.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Horas habían pasado, todos en el hotel esperaban expectantes la llegada del Dead Moon. Su aliado infiltrado, Kakashi les había telefoneado tiempo atrás comunicándoles que todo estaba bien y que tuvieran cuidado al recibirlos por la ira que los líderes llevaban encima, principalmente en el rubio.

Las puertas se abrieron, todos se irguieron nerviosos y rogando que no la tomaran con ellos. Los guardaespaldas fueron los primeros en acercarse pero guardando las distancias.

-sentimos no haber podido hacer nada por ayudaros.

-¡eso es lo de menos! –gritó Sasuke- ¡¿alguien sabía lo que Chouji se proponía?!

-por supuesto que no, solo hasta que supimos de vuestra captura. –confesó Gaara.

-¡a quién se le ocurra traicionarnos le esperará un castigo más duradero que el que Akimichi ha recibido a manos de Kakashi! –amenazó.

-descuide Dragon-sama. Procuraremos ser cuidadosos. –aseguró Jaken.

-¡kyaa! –se escuchó un grito alarmado por parte de una de las VIP- Wolf-sama, está sangrando… -acercándose a él.

-Mimi no te… -Sesshomaru intentó detenerla, pero se cortó al ver como su amigo ya la había apartado de un manotazo tirándola al suelo inconsciente- acerques. –completando la frase.

-¡Mimi-chan! –gritaron las VIP alrededor de la chica.

Los miembros y los guardaespaldas retrocedieron aterrados al ver el aspecto que daba el máximo líder. Su vista dejándose ver una línea fina, sus ojos azules como el acero traspasaban el alma de todo aquel que tenía delante, sangre por su rostro al igual que en su camisa blanca que tenía abierta viéndose algunas marcas sobre su pecho.

El rubio sintiéndose bien con lo que había hecho, dio un paso queriendo más, ver más sangre, pagar contra aquellos que no habían tenido que ver con aquel hombre que le había humillado frente a sus amigos.

Sesshomaru y Sasuke reconociendo esa mirada hicieron una indicación para que todos se apartaran, poniéndose ellos mismos frente a él en una actitud seria.

-Yamato… para… -dijo Sesshomaru.

Sin embargo, el aludido quién se había parado, siguió su camino pasando en medio de ambos chicos. Una de las chicas secuestradas apareció de forma casual tropezando con él y lo siguiente que recibió fue una muerte rápida pero dolorosa a manos de Ishida quién le había atravesado el pecho con su propia mano.

-¡Yamato!

A todas las chicas les faltó poco para vomitar viendo semejante escena. La chica sin vida, de su quijada resbalaba un líquido carmesí, siendo sujeta por el brazo lleno de sangre por parte del líder que lentamente empezó a sacarlo y empujó el cuerpo hacia atrás.

Siguió andando, insatisfecho. Aún no era suficiente. Sintió una mano sobre su hombro y se giró lo necesario para ver al propietario.

-basta. –con voz tranquila.

Yamato le miró inexpresivo hasta que de sus labios empezó a formarse una sonrisa socarrona.

-¿quién eres tú para ordenarme lo que tengo que hacer Sasuke?

-ya es suficiente en desahogarte con algo que no producirás dolor sobre aquella persona que te ha derrotado. Si quieres hacérselo pasar mal, hazlo sobre la mujer que más ama y tienes en tu poder.

Sasuke observó como su amigo trataba de tranquilizarse y tomar el control de su cuerpo. Le escuchó suspirar y vio como se encaminaba rumbo hacia su habitación.

-hacía tiempo que no le veía así. –dijo Sasuke teniendo al mayor a su lado- incluso a nosotros nos da pánico esa actitud tan alocada que toma.

-no solo es el líder porque haya fundado todo esto, sino por ese carácter sumados a la gran fuerza que adquiere. Ya has visto lo que le ha pasado a esa chica. –suspirando viendo como sus aliados se hacían cargo del cuerpo- puede que cuando algo me molesta me irrita y lo pago con los que tenga por medio, pero lo de Yamato es mucho mayor.

-tienes razón. Solo la Reina pudo apaciguar ese carácter al mismo tiempo que lo vivió y salir ilesa. –se dirigió al resto de sus aliados que estaban estupefactos y los que se ocupaban del cuerpo no daban hecho una cosa a la derecha- ¿dónde anda Flor Marchita?

Eso provocó mayor miedo y sin poder darles una respuesta por miedo que los dos hombres tomaran el carácter del rubio.

-¿y mi Perrita? –preguntó ahora Sesshomaru.

El temor se les acrecentó teniendo en sus mentes las maravillosas ideas que surgían del mayor para desquitarse con ellos.

-¿y bien?

-Temari ha propuesto que la Flor Marchita y la Perrita estuvieran con la Bird. –contestó June sin pelos en la lengua.

Temari frunció el cejo y vio como la VIP la miraba con aires de superioridad.

-¡un momento! La idea fue de Temari-san, pero el lugar fue cosa de Ino. –intervino Izumi en defensa.

-yo solo sugerí que estuvieran en un sitio que no fuera el exterior. Esas eran las órdenes del Dead Moon.

-eh, eh, eh… un momento… -paró Sasuke- ¿están las tres en la habitación de Wolf?

Ahí ya nadie contestó, pero el silencio fue suficiente respuesta. Sin perder un minuto los dos líderes siguieron el mismo rumbo del rubio, esperando que no tocara a sus presas especiales.

A medio camino, escucharon gritos y por una vez se pusieron nerviosos sobre cómo detenerle sin salir ellos mismos, sus propios amigos, ilesos del ataque del que más confiaban.

Durante segundos corriendo llegaron hasta donde estaba el rubio descubriendo un panorama que reconocían.

-

_Flash back:_

-¡basta Yamato! –había gritado Sesshomaru.

La habitación donde se encontraban pertenecía a la familia Ishida la cual ahora lucía como un cuarto en ruinas por tener todos los objetos rotos, las sillas y mesas sin sus patas, las lágrimas de la lámpara ciscadas y rotas por el suelo.

Al fondo se veía al líder rubio intentando ahorcar con sus manos a alguien que tenía en el suelo.

-¡detente! –gritó Sasuke en esta ocasión- ¡es tu hermano!

-

Yamato estaba cegado de la ira y la humillación que no tenía en cuenta a los que tenía delante. Para él, lo único visible, era la sangre y el cuerpo sin vida de a quiénes eliminaba.

Sintió como alguien le sujetaba y furioso se giró a ver como Sesshomaru le detenía.

-¿qué estás haciendo? –preguntó Yamato tranquilo.

-el pacto era en que tú no tocabas a las nuestras, como nosotros a la tuya.

-suéltame. –fue su respuesta.

El albino viendo como Sasuke había empujado a Sakura y Rin hacia el exterior, libres de lo que Yamato podría hacerles, concedió su petición dejando a la ojiverde alucinada y a Rin temerosa de lo que le pasaría a la mayor.

La puerta se cerró dejando a una pelirroja en la misma celda de un demonio enloquecido.

-¿qué habéis hecho? –bramó Sakura queriendo entrar para sacar a su amiga.

-de nada. –contestó Sasuke irónico- deberías haberme agradecido que te "rescatara" de ese lobo delirante. –refiriéndose a Yamato.

-¿"rescatarme"¡Que risa me das!

-escucha, -harto- ahora no tengo tiempo para soportarte, así que te vas a venir conmigo y estarás calladita de lo contrario, juro que solo verás la cabeza de tu 'Naruto-kun'.

Con eso consiguió el silencio pero también el que la joven le mirara con ojos abiertos productos del temor.

-¡vamos Flor Marchita! Ahora no te quedes ahí como una estatua ¡Camina! –empujándola con él detrás.

-tu psicología de cómo tratar a tu presa es muy blanda. –objetó Sesshomaru.

-pero eficaz. –con la voz perdida en la lejanía.

El albino meneó la cabeza dando un suspiro. La volteó para ver a captura donde estaba suficientemente apartada y temblando de miedo, seguramente de lo que Yamato había hecho o de lo que "Él" le había hecho horas atrás dejando sus músculos gritando todavía de dolor.

-no te preocupes que no voy a seguir donde lo dejamos. –con una sonrisa sádica.

La chica desconfiada y atemorizada llevó una mano al pecho como si eso fuese signo de protección. Con ese acto, Sesshomaru descubrió el perfecto vendaje y el recuerdo de lo que sus amigos le habían dicho en su viaje a China.

-ven conmigo. Vamos a "charlar".

Rin no iba a desobedecerle. Ni loca lo haría. Así que echó un vistazo a la puerta cerrada compadeciéndose de su amiga y con la cabeza gacha siguió a Dog.

-

Un aura extraña rodeaba la habitación. Después de que Yamato abriera la habitación arrojando al suelo todos los objetos que había a su paso, se encontraba ahora plantado entre las penumbras mirándola fijamente. Un estremecimiento recorrió por su espina dorsal en señal de mal presagio. Definitivamente ese hombre no se parecía en nada al chico de la foto, eran dos personas completamente diferentes.

-todo el daño que tu amorcito me ha causado… -empezó Wolf soltando una mueca de desprecio- ¿sabías que para desquitarse no dudó en viajar hasta China cuando me atraparon? No, claro¿qué vas a saber? Tú estás confinada en estas cuatro paredes de las cuales nunca podrás salir. –avanzando tres pasos donde Sora observó horrorizada la sangre por todo su pecho y camisa, preguntándose "preocupada" cómo había sucedido- ¿sabes cómo se siente cuando te dan latigazos a carne viva? -¿eso le habían hecho? Se preguntaba interiormente la pelirroja. Una parte le decía que se lo merecía, pero otra, la más sensata le decía que no era necesario semejante castigo- Que vas a saber, toda tu piel es pura y bien cuidada. –Sora se le quedó mirando extrañada por esas palabras¿por qué le decía eso?- No conoces el dolor. –irritándose con esas palabras- no sabes el dolor. –repitiéndose más frustrado- el verdadero dolor… -apretando los puños.

En un movimiento rápido, la cogió por el cuello con ambas manos zarandeándola una y otra vez soltando palabras donde el rubio ya no estaba consciente de sí mismo.

-¡¿LO SIENTES AHORA¡¿SIENTES EL DOLOR?!

-su… él… ta… me… -dijo entrecortadamente a medida que se resistía con sus manos para que no apretara más y quedase sin respiración.

-¡¡SIENTE EL DOLOR!! –abofeteándola en la mejilla con todas sus fuerzas provocando que la chica cayera al suelo con un hilo de sangre escapándole del labio inferior.

Sora empezó a llorar de dolor sorprendiéndose de hacerlo. Nunca había derramado lágrimas cuando se hería, ni siquiera hace años cuando de niña se había roto la pierna y el brazo en un accidente de bicicleta.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Yamato la había puesto de pié para volver el sentir el dolor como él bramaba una y otra vez. A la tercera bofetada, puñetazo o golpe, ya no sabía, acabó por perder el equilibrio, pero milagrosamente no la conciencia.

Yamato intuyendo que iba a desplomarse, la tuvo bien sujeta para volver a zarandearla.

-¡¡DUELE ¿VERDAD¡¿DUELE?!

-bas… basta… -imploró con lágrimas aferrándose a él sin darse cuenta.

Esas gotas cristalinas trajo a Wolf un recuerdo que le desagradaba.

Completamente furioso y alterado arrojó a Sora con fuerza hacia el piso. La trayectoria de la pelirroja tomó contra el bordillo de una mesa cayendo inconsciente al suelo y con sangre en la nuca. Ella no fue la única en caer al suelo, ya que un objeto recibió el mismo destino.

Eso despertó a Yamato devolviéndolo a la realidad. Cayó sobre una rodilla respirando fuertemente a medida que se sujetaba la cabeza. Miró el objeto que yacía en el suelo y lo que le había hecho entrar en razón. La foto de él con su hermano.

-Takeru… -cogiendo el marco donde el cristal debido a la caída se había agrietado - hasta a ti he intentado matar… todo por esta ira que me domina… -sonriendo irónicamente. De pronto hizo una mueca de dolor como si la herida de la espalda comenzara a sentirla tras horas con ella encima- que gracioso… -sentándose en el suelo volviendo a respirar entrecortadamente- le echo en cara a esta chica que no siente dolor, mientras que yo andaba por ahí fresco… y ahora empieza a dolerme. –comenzó a sacarse la camisa donde tuvo que cerrar los ojos por instinto al tener la prenda pegada a la espalda y la sangre seca cubriéndola. Tener que sacarla con la carne viva sobre su piel, le escocía horrores. Una vez que tuvo el pecho desnudo respiró con dificultades. Viró la cabeza comprobando el estado de su espalda y soltó una amarga sonrisa- ¡maldita cicatriz! Se me ha abierto. Y ahora tengo otra… -viendo bajo su costado una herida donde estaba seguro que quedarían secuelas- muy bien Yagami, no creas que me he quedado satisfecho con solo herir a tu amiguita. Espero que siga viva. –riendo- necesita estarlo para sufrir lo que en poco le ocurrirá. –cogió el teléfono marcando un número- Jaken, reúneme a Shino y compañía. Es hora de darles una buena recompensa. –mirando a la inconsciente pelirroja con malicia.

-

-¿Dragon-sama? –pronunció Gaara levantándose sorprendido de verle en la sala de vigilancia.

-¿alguna novedad? –tomando el asiento de Gaara que le había ofrecido.

-ninguna señor. –pausando unos momentos- ¿puedo preguntarle si fue Kakashi-san quién los ha liberado?

-¿quién sino iba a hacerlo? –girándose en la silla para tenerlo cara a cara- nunca voy a dudar de su confianza –entrelazando las manos- aunque confieso que la traición de Akimichi me cogió por sorpresa y me olvidé de él por completo. Por una vez, tuve miedo de acabar en el mismo lugar que mi hermano.

-¿está confirmado que Akatsuki lo ha asesinado?

-el mismo líder me lo ha dicho. –dijo con sorna- tuvo la osadía de tratarme de usted y decirme en cara porqué se habían deshecho de Itachi. –volviendo a las pantallas y tecleando con rapidez- de todas maneras, han cometido un grave error.

-¿y cuál?

-antes no les tenía rostros a esos Akatsukis. Pero se han mostrado unos cuantos que puedo identificar e investigarles. Una vez que la tenga con la información de Kakashi, me desharé de ellos sin molestias.

-¿es que Kakashi-san se queda en China?

-es lo que la policía ha decidido. Estarán infiltrados y seguirán manteniendo en contacto con Akatsuki. –tras pulsar una tecla se acomodó en el asiento- con semejante misión y la identidad que ocupa no podemos esperar que nos pase mensualmente un informe. Soy consciente de ello. Pero he esperado durante años para vengar a mi hermano. No pienso dejarme llevar y cometer un fallo que significaría el fin del Dead Moon y de mí mismo.

-¿quiere decir que no le importa que esperemos a tener una información aunque pasen años?

-exacto. Tenemos muchas cosas encima y mucha presión que debemos llevarla con calma.

-comprendo.

-hasta puede resultar divertido. –sonriendo misteriosamente- ¿Gaara?

-¿sí?

-¿sabes cuál es otro de los motivos por lo que Yama y Sessh tenemos a nuestras presas especiales?

-¿para divertiros de los que las buscan con insistencia? –contestó dubitativo.

-eso también… pero el motivo final es ponerlas de nuestro lado.

-¿convertirlas en miembros del Dead Moon?

-así es. Un puesto parecido al de las VIP. Sessh la tiene fácil con la suya. Yama parece que tendrá que usar todo su encanto y dejar esa furia que le domina. Pero… ¿cómo poner de tu lado a una mujer que no se corta en nada y te odia?

-no lo sé.

-tendré que usar mi carta especial. –murmurando para sí mismo- Pero ahora… -viendo en pantalla lo que buscaba- centrémonos en Akatsuki y en sus miembros. A ver si la vida de ese líder tan 'respetuoso' es comparable a la mía.

-

Llevaban minutos en silencio, para Rin interminables. Para su alivio no le había hecho ni dicho nada, aunque eso no quitara la inquietud de cuanto más duraría mirándola sin decir palabra.

-definitivamente ese vendaje tan bueno no puede ser hecho por Ino.

Esa frase dicha de su boca, desde luego no se la esperaba. Por inercia se llevó la mano sana al lugar donde estaba vendado.

-¿fue Flor Marchita o Bird?

Ahora se quedó confusa sin entenderle en absoluto. ¿De qué estaba hablando?

-oh es verdad, había olvidado que al igual que tú, Wolf y Dragon las han bautizado con un apodo apropiado. La de Yama es Bird y la de Sasuke Flor Marchita.

¿Así que hasta ellas iban a ser conocidas bajo otras identidades y ser burladas por el resto de la organización como le pasaba a ella? Aunque algo le decía que Sora iba a ser la ignorancia personificada y Sakura saltaría sobre aquel que la llamara así.

-¿y bien¿Cuál de las dos te ha curado?

-Sakura-san.

-de acuerdo. Tendré que decirle a Sasuke que le dé un premio o algo. –riéndose- aunque eso no le va a gustar. No comprendo como las VIP han tratado de matarte sabiendo que eso les costaría la vida. –repuso con tranquilidad- tendré que hablar con ellas.

-eso tiene fácil explicación. –dijo incrédula de que aún no lo comprendiera- a ellas nunca les he gustado porque… -repentinamente calló de golpe tapándose la boca con ambas manos. Había hablado de más y le había alzado la voz, aunque ligeramente, pero aún así era una falta grave a los ojos de "Él".

-¿nunca les has gustado? Ahora estoy interesado en saber más sobre ese tema. 'Dime porqué'.

-…

-¿quieres que se repita lo de antes¿lo que 'hemos' disfrutado?

Rin tembló de miedo y quiso retroceder pero el estar sentados en la cama no tendría mucha salida.

-sabes que tengo poca paciencia.

-yo… yo… yo no les gusto precisamente porque usted… -y ahora cómo decirlo sin que sonara mal.

-¿por qué yo qué? De verdad Perrita, no tengo tanto tiempo para tener una conversación infantil.

-se trata de esto. Usted… usted se la pasa el mayor tiempo conmigo…

-¿y por eso razón quieren verte muerta?

-es que ellas sí le aman. Al igual que las otras con Wolf-sama y Dragon-sama.

-¡ju! Amor… ¡sandeces! El amor es una simple palabra sin valor alguno. ¿Acaso no lo aprendiste con ese antiguo novio tuyo? –Rin se contrajo- si mal no recuerdo, cuando te descubrí tenías esa cicatriz en el cuello. Fue por él¿verdad? –el rostro de Rin fue suficiente respuesta- solo me hablaste parcialmente de eso, pero no tengo la historia completa. –acomodándose en el lecho- quiero que me la cuentes de principio a fin, aunque eso te haga sentir mal.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Días habían pasado desde aquello, días agonizantes para aquellos hombres donde olvidaban lo que era vivir la vida. El quitarles a las mujeres que amaban ante sus ojos había sido un golpe tan duro que les había espabilado. Después cuando creían tenerles, misteriosamente o podrían decir que mágicamente habían escapado. De hecho, el líder de aquella organización con la que se habían aliado les había comentado.

-

_-no son humanos, son los hijos del mal. Sino les eliminamos de inmediato, pueden fijar una meta que ponga en peligro incluso al resto de las organizaciones mundiales._

-

Eso era algo que ya sabían, pero que la más poderosa organización asiática les temiera era para preocuparse.

-todavía no logro entender cómo han podido escapar. –decía Naruto a punto de darle un colapso- Taichi-san estabas allí, tú mismo comprobaste que estaban bien esposados.

-y te vuelvo a decir que ellos no se han liberado por su cuenta. Tuvieron que tener un aliado, alguien que les ayudara.

-ha aparecido el cadáver de Chouji Akimichi. –comentó Jiraiya tranquilo- ¿está confirmado que lo ha asesinado Dragon?

-tenía las mismas marcas que Dragon deja sobre sus víctimas. –dijo Taichi.

-humm, pues que extraño. "No recuerdo que Dragon aprendiera esto de Orochimaru" –pensó Jiraiya con la foto de un Chouji muerto.

-¡de extraño nada! –malinterpretó su sobrino su desconcierto- Ese tal Akimichi ha sido un traidor para el Dead Moon y una vez en libertad, aprovecharon para matarle.

-estoy empezando a especular que Chouji-san, en un ataque de pánico por su vida, les liberara. Pero el Dead Moon resentidos, quisieron tomar su venganza.

-yo pienso lo mismo. Porque¿de qué otra forma pudieron escapar?

-en cualquier caso, he dejado a Nara-san y a Hatake-san para seguir manteniendo el contacto con Akatsuki.

-¿no iba contigo también Taijiya Sango?

-le he encargado una nueva misión. De ahora en adelante, será la que vigile la casa del hermano de Dog. Aunque tenemos un pequeño problema y es ese periodista entrometido.

-¿qué periodista?

-un tal Houshi Miroku del periódico 'Sengoku'. Estuvo también el día en que el Dead Moon se llevaron a… -no terminó la frase, pero los presentes entendieron.

-¿estará relacionado con el Dead Moon?

-esa fue una de mis sospechas.

-¿Yagami-sama? –tocando al otro lado de la puerta un hombre bajito y de edad avanzada.

-pasa Myoga¿ocurre algo?

-ha llegado este paquete para usted, pero no tiene remite.

Todos se extrañaron y en sus cabezas empezaron a realizar miles de conjeturas pero siempre relacionadas con el Dead Moon.

-¿lo has abierto?

-no estoy tan loco capitán. –repuso ofendido- si me necesita para algo, estaré con Anko-chan en la sala de armas.

-¡je! Ese viejo llamado Myoga tiene buenos gustos. –comentó Jiraiya divertido- ahora que recuerdo, hace tiempo que no uso mi arma. –siguiendo al hombre que se había ido, con una sola razón, estar con la agente Anko.

-pe… pero tío…

-déjalo. –dijo Taichi abriendo con lentitud el paquete.

Naruto solo tragó saliva deseando que no tuviera algún artefacto explosivo o cualquier derivado que Yagami también imaginaba. Finalmente, dejándolo en manos del destino, abrió el paquete con confianza.

En el interior encontró un sobre blanco y un minidisc. Desconfiados aún del asunto, el moreno abrió la carta leyendo su contenido.

Segundos después, una mueca divertida se asomó en sus labios.

-me amenazan. –resumiendo lo que había escrito- piden que quitemos la vigilancia sobre el hermano de Wolf y Dog y que nos retiremos de China. Es la primera vez que 'piden' algo sin un cadáver por medio.

-¿y para qué será el minidisc?

-no lo sé, pero voy a investigarlo ahora mismo, mientras, vosotros os informáis sobre ese tal Miroku y si es un aliado del Dead Moon.

-entendido.

Taichi asintió, miró a su otro ayudante dándose cuenta que había estado en silencio desde su llegada y con la vista fija en la ventana con la mente en otra parte.

-¡¡KOGA!!

-¿qué…? Oh¿sí¿Qué? –farfullando.

-¿se puede saber en qué andabas distraído? –reprendiéndole- no podemos dormirnos en los laureles.

-oh… lo siento…

-sé que estamos las 24 horas con este caso, pero es de máxima importancia como para relajarnos. Un minuto que pasa, es una hora de sufrimiento para Sora –acabó diciendo de forma dura.

-y para Sakura-chan. –agregó Naruto recordándole.

-gomen nasai (2) capitán, le aseguro que no volverá a suceder. Es que… es algo que no puedo evitar… -sentándose en el asiento de su escritorio angustiado.

-en ese caso…

-no capitán, no me aparte de este caso, es más necesito estar en él para… -callándose.

-¿para qué? –preguntó el moreno ahora desconfiado.

-verá… confieso que le he estado ayudando con intenciones de que una vez que el Dead Moon fuera capturado, devolverme el favor ayudándome a buscar a… a mi novia.

-¿para devolverte el favor? –repitió Naruto incrédulo- ¿solo nos ayudas para que después hagamos algo por ti?

-yo no le he pedido nada a usted. –objetó el pelinegro.

-pero, seguro que serías capaz.

-vale, ya calma. –intervino el capitán- Koga si ese era tu problema¿por qué no empezaste a investigar desde un principio por tu cuenta? Una declaración de desaparición hecha por ti, no resultaría una actuación egoísta.

-es que… no ha desaparecido exactamente… bueno, sí… pero no…

-¿a ver en qué quedamos? –preguntó el rubio impaciente.

-es que… -balbuceando- ella y su familia se marcharon por mi culpa. Y ahora quiero recuperarla.

-está bien, no entraré en detalles. –con una sonrisa comprensiva- lo importante es que pareces quererla y para que vuelva haces lo que esté en tus manos. Está bien, te ayudaré a encontrarla. Nos ocuparemos de su desaparición y del Dead Moon.

-bueno, -carraspeó Uzumaki la nuca- si Taichi-san ha decidido eso, pues yo también pondré de mi parte. Le pediré a mi tío que investigue por su cuenta.

-gracias. –dijo Koga contento.

-¿y cuáles son sus datos? –preguntó Naruto.

-Merodhii, Rin Merodhii y actualmente tiene 16 años.

La edad les sorprendió, pero no preguntaron nada. Koga se dio cuenta y sonrió.

-les aseguro que más tarde les explicaré la historia, es bastante larga.

-bien. Naruto haz lo que tengas que hacer, Koga tú busca datos sobre ese Miroku y yo… -mirando el minidisc- veré lo que esos maniáticos me traen. –adentrándose a una sala conjunta donde estaba la sala de proyecciones.

-

Diez minutos después donde Naruto y Koga estaban enfrascados en su labor de búsqueda, había salido de la sala contigua Taichi encolerizado.

-capitán….

-¡MALDITOS HIJOS DE…!

-¿qué ha pasado? –preguntó Naruto sorprendido- ¿qué contenía el minidisc? –temiendo que fuera algo terrible relacionado con Sakura.

-ni más ni menos que a Wolf con una sonrisa de triunfo que seguro era dirigida a mí observando sin hacer nada como unos hombres violaban a Sora.

CONTINUARÁ…

--------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

(1) Nani?: significa '¿qué?' Creo que esto ya había aparecido en otro cap, pero por si acaso, lo pongo de nuevo.

(2) Gomen nasai: 'lo siento mucho' De forma muy arrepentida.

Siento si no ha quedado como esperabais, pero el trabajo también me presiona.

Bueno, en este capítulo se han desvelado varias cosas, como lo de la novia de Koga. No sé si ya imaginabais que era Rin, sino, pues ¡Sorpresa! La verdad, esta es la primera vez que publico un rinkog, ya que me gusta más la pareja de kogaya. Pero eso no significa que no haya esta pareja.

Yendo con Sora, pues al final ha sido la siguiente en ser violada, pero no por Yamato. Al igual que Rin no lo he relatado, porque sino sería un capítulo muy pesado si es que no lo ha sido ya.

Lo de la Reina¿alguien sabe ya quién puede ser? Tranquilos que aparecerá en capítulos posteriores. También las hermanas Hyou y Ying y Yang. De hecho, jugarán un papel muy importante. 

No sé si me queda comentar algo más, solo decir que espero que os haya gustado y me mandéis reviews, ya que sin ellos no podrá actualizar muy rápido.

Las respuestas, las pondré mañana en mi pág de bashonoaotsuki en la sección de calles nocturnas (cliquear en reviews) donde la he mejorado un poquito.

Ya sabéis, sin reviews, la actualización no será de inmediata.

'Atori'


	7. Desafío

_Capítulo 7: Desafío_

-¿q…? ¿Cómo? –balbuceó Koga sin haber entendido bien.

-¿y qué hay de Sakura? ¿A Sakura también…? –con un cosquilleo interno y sin saber que haría si su mujer hubiese sido ultrajada por otro hombre.

-¡y yo que sé imbécil!

-esta bien capitán… -dijo Koga nervioso- tranquilícese…

-¡¡ESTOY MUY TRANQUILO!!

-Taichi-san…

-capitán, gritando no conseguiremos nada. –pensó el moreno en busca de una solución- quizás con esa grabación podemos quitar alguna pista o la ubicación del Dead Moon.

-¡¡NO PIENSO VOLVER A VER COMO VIOLAN A MI SORA!!

Koga se quedó de una sola pieza. Esas palabras le sonaban tanto que no pudo imaginar que él…

-capitán… aunque sé que es desagradable, me encargaré personalmente de analizar el contenido.

En respuesta vio como se sentaba en su silla maldiciendo al máximo líder de la organización, al mismo tiempo que internamente ardía en deseos de matarlo con sus manos.

-¡pagarás por esto Wolf! ¡Lo juro! –murmurando entre dientes. Segundos después cogió el teléfono con violencia. Cuando escuchó una voz al otro lado- ¿Akatsuki? Necesito hablar con vuestro líder. Necesito vuestra ayuda para tender una trampa a ese presumido de Wolf y sus compinches.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

-aunque me cueste decirlo, eso te pasa por haber creído en alguien que no es. –le recriminó Sakura hacia la pelirroja.

Sora bajó la vista y no sabía si sentirse decepcionada o culpable. Pero de lo que sí estaba segura es que se arrepentía de haberles confesado que debido a esa fotografía y el guardarla indicaba que Wolf no era el que aparentaba ser. La respuesta de Sakura fue la incredulidad y la terquedad de que no se dejara fiar por una apariencia del pasado. Y la de Rin había sido un silencio expresado con una mirada llena de desconfianza sobre sus palabras.

-Sakura-san creo que ya es suficiente. –agregó Rin- ya han pasado varios días y en todos siempre se lo recuerdas… tenemos que tener en cuenta lo que le ha pasado a Sora-san… -callándose para no hablar más sobre el tema.

-¡es que me irrita lo que esos energúmenos han hecho, especialmente contigo Sora-san! Si yo… si yo… si yo estuviera en tu lugar… tendría miedo de todo y de todos… -admirada de que aún siguiese adelante sin ninguna herida psicológica.

-no pienso darle el placer de andar derrumbada. Creo que eso le molesta a Wolf que día a día cada vez que me observa se pone furioso.

-aún así… -continuó Rin en esta ocasión recordando lo que Dog le había hecho sin querer recordar demasiado.

-quizás es que no soy una chica normal y corriente. –dijo con una sonrisa apenada.

-desde luego que lo eres. –comentó con burla una voz femenina a una distancia corta de las tres amigas.

Reconociendo a la dueña se giraron cada una con un sentimiento diferente, Sakura completamente furiosa, Sora aparentando ignorarla y Rin inexpresiva. Por el contrario, la chica solo las miraba con una mueca torcida, apoyada en la barra del bar rodeada de sus cuatro "amigas".

-Sakura-chan, Rin-chan, ¿vamos a comer algo? Dentro de poco nos servirán la comida.

-espero que no esté envenenada. Sé de algunas que lo harían sin vacilar.

-Temari-san no se atrevería, no es como ellas. –aparentando serenidad.

-en ese caso, vamos a comer tranquilas. –objetó Sora levantándose de la mesa donde hasta ese instante estaban a gusto.

-chicas habéis visto, son unas cobardes que huyen con el rabo entre las piernas. –dijo June divertida.

-no huimos chica de mete manos en los enchufes. –objetó Sakura mirándola airada.

-¿qué me has llamado? –preguntó incrédula con sus "amigas" riéndose inevitablemente.

-lo que has oído. Tienes esos pelos de bruja como si te metieras los dedos en los enchufes. Así de simple. –continuó implacable.

-¿y qué me dices de ti Flor Marchita? –sin dejarse vencer por una cría como ella- ¿te has visto al espejo? Tienes una frente enorme.

Ese chiste provocó que las mujeres que la acompañaban rieran estrepitosamente, murmurando incoherentemente insultos derivados de su frente.

-Sakura-chan déjalas. –dijo Sora observando como estaba parada frente a ellas con el puño fuertemente apretado.

-tiene razón, ya sabes lo superficiales que son.

Pero Sakura parecía no escuchar y antes de que sus amigas se dieran cuenta se acercó al grupo VIP decididamente. Las cinco mujeres pararon de reír al verla delante y siguieron provocándola.

-¿qué pasa? ¿Es qué nos vas a tirar de los pelos? –dijo Ino haciendo un drama.

-¿acaso nos quieres pegar? Mira que eso te traerá problemas y a tus amiguitas. –dijo esta vez Kagura.

Eso frenó a Sakura. No quería que nada más le sucediera a Rin y a Sora. Ya pasaban por suficiente, como para que les dieran un castigo mayor. Frustrada giró sobre sus talones con las humillaciones encima.

-Flor Marchita se marcha. No tiene agallas para enfrentarnos. –canturreaba Mimi entre risas.

Sakura volvió a pararse ya sin poder aguantar las lenguas viperinas de ese grupo, decidida se volteó con ellas tranquilas de que no las golpearía. Pero esa seguridad se fue a pique al ver como alzaba la mano para impactarla sobre la más cercana que inconscientemente cerró los ojos.

Lo siguiente, llamó la atención de todo el local y los hombres que se divertían con aquellas chicas esclavizadas ante el Dead Moon.

-pero, ¿cómo te has atrevido? –dijo Sara ayudando a su prima a levantarse.

-Sakura-chan. –murmuraron nerviosas Sora y Rin.

-se lo diremos al Dead Moon. –amenazó Motomiya.

-por mí como si lo contáis a medio mundo. –dijo sin estar arrepentida de lo que había hecho.

-¡eres una insolente! –dijo Ino con los dientes apretados- claro, -con una sonrisa torcida- te sientes superior porque eres la presa de Dragon-sama. Eres patética, ¿lo sabías? –Sakura la miró de reojo- te ves protegida por un hombre que ha matado a tu única familia; el esposo ese que tienes, todavía no te ha tocado porque no vales nada. Por eso tu marica marido no se ha acostado contigo. ¡NO ERES NADA, SOLO UNA FLOR MARCHITA!

Lo que Ino le decía no le afectaba, pero el que insultara a su Naruto le irritaba enormemente. Volvió a encararse a las VIP, pero en esta ocasión frente a la rubia cogiéndola por el cuello de la blusa.

-¿quién te crees que eres para juzgar a mi hombre sino eres más que una zorra? –Yamanaka quería replicar pero la mirada cargada de ira la asustaba.

-Sakura-chan por favor déjala. –dijo Sora más temerosa por su amiga que por ellas. Si el Dead Moon se enteraba que atacaban a sus mujeres VIP, la cólera de su captor, Yamato, podría volver a despertar y ser Sakura la que esta vez terminara violada.

Pero Sakura estaba dispuesta a devolverle el daño a la rubia como ella había hecho al insultar a su querido Naruto. Volvió a levantar la mano para abofetearla.

Todas cerraron los ojos por instinto al escuchar el sonido seco. Al abrirlos el temor de Sora y Rin creció al ver entre Ino y Sakura al guardaespaldas de Dragon que había detenido con su palma el golpe. Las VIP por su parte, aliviadas rodearon al pelirrojo angustiadas y una Ino lloriqueando sobre su brazo.

-Gaara-san has visto como esa arpía nos quiso pegar. –sollozando.

-merece ser castigada. Merece que Dragon-sama le haga lo mismo que Wolf-sama con la pelirroja. –sugirió Kagura aferrándose a él como un salvavidas.

-debe ser castigada. Azotada, violada… lo que sea… -aportó Mimi con una cara de perro degollado.

El hombre solo frunció el cejo y con brusquedad se soltó de las cinco mujeres para avanzar hacia Sakura, que a cada paso ella retrocedía.

-matte Gaara-sama… -habló Rin sin saber si con él podría hacerlo o no sin que resultara alguien perjudicado como había sucedido con Shino- etto… ellas…

-¡silencio! –ordenó el hombre con dureza al mismo tiempo que la miraba con odio, después a la pelirroja y finalmente a la ojiverde que tenía delante- tú, Flor Marchita ven conmigo.

-¿a dónde? –preguntó Sora poniéndose delante de su amiga en señal de defensa- y se llama 'Sakura'.

-Bird no tengo obligaciones contra ti.

-¡me llamo Sora!

Pero el pelirrojo ya había agarrado la muñeca de la Haruno alejándola de sus amigas y las VIP que sonreían maliciosamente satisfechas de que ahora la presa de Dragon lo pasara mal. Ese acto fue bastante perceptivo por Sora y Rin quiénes miraron furiosas como sus rostros se les habían cambiado y tanto Kagura como Ino se limpiaban todo resto de sangre con un pañuelo.

-la provocasteis a propósito, ¿verdad? –saltó Sora.

-¿aún te das cuenta ahora querida? –contestó Kagura mirándola malignamente.

-eres un poco retardada. –apoyándose Mimi en el hombro de Abazure.

-se nota que el que otros te violen hace que pierdas las neuronas y pienses solo en sexo. –apuntó Ino.

-sois unas… -empezó Rin sin poder contenerse.

-cuidado Perrita. –amenazó Sara- conocemos todos tus puntos débiles y la palabra mágica para Dog-sama y te haga más cruel, si es posible, tu miserable vida.

-vamos chicas, dejemos que estas dos imbéciles se angustien de lo que por la noche nuestros amorcitos les harán. –dijo June riendo con las otras.

---

Llevaba tirando de ella, mejor dicho arrastrándola por más de diez minutos por sitios que gracias al 'Químico Loco' no había visto dentro de ese local que tanto odiaba. De frente iba Gaara serio y fastidiado casi corriendo por un estrecho pasillo oscuro donde no entendía porque no había iluminación. Repentinamente escuchó unas voces ahogadas masculinas y una pequeña parte de su ser empezó a temer hacia el destino que ese pelirrojo la estaba llevando.

-¿a dónde me llevas? –preguntó tras minutos de intenso e incómodo silencio.

Y como era de esperar del guardaespaldas de Dragon no le dio respuesta. Siguió avanzando sin despegar su mirada de enfrente.

Llegaron hacia el fondo de aquel pasillo, escuchándose nuevamente esa voz pero en forma de quejidos que Sakura interpretó como del mismo hombre que antes había escuchado.

Gaara la soltó sin demasiada sutileza, como sabiendo que no escaparía de su lado. Tocó a la puerta que tenía delante escuchando el permiso para que entrase. Volvió a coger de la mano a la pelirosa adentrándose en la estancia.

Lo que vio Sakura la dejó estática. El interior era, supuestamente un gimnasio o algo parecido. Colgado por las paredes habían hombres de rostros desconocidos con la cabeza virada en señal de estar muertos o medio moribundos. En el centro de la pista, Dragon vestido con unos pantalones negros ligeros anudados en un cinto púrpura y el pecho al aire. Frente a él, arrodillado con la vista clavada en el suelo como si le hubiera pedido clemencia, un hombre plagado de heridas que estaba segura que habían sido por obra de Dragon.

-¿sucede algo para interrumpir mi entrenamiento? –dando una patada al sujeto que tenía delante dejándolo inconsciente o muerto. Sasuke se fijó en su guardaespaldas donde veía a la 'Flor Marchita' con la mirada puesta sobre el hombre que había matado- bonito lugar has traído a mi presa como excursión. –dijo con burla atrayendo la atención de la mujer que lo miraba airada. Sonriendo más, se dirigió hacia una de las esquinas donde reposaban armas desde pistolas hasta espadas. Sasuke cogió una de las katanas de mango fino y plateado- ¿no me digas que ha hecho algo malo como la 'Perrita' hace semanas? –desenvainando la espada para observar si estaba bien afilada.

Ignorando su gran entusiasmo en el arma, Sakura frunció el cejo y apartando a un lado a Gaara, avanzó unos cuantos pasos hasta el Uchiha.

-¡tiene nombre y yo también lo tengo!

-humm… ¿es que el imbécil de Naraku no afila las katanas como es debido? ¿Por qué la de Sessh está bien pulida? –dijo frustrado ignorando por completo a la chica- ¡¿qué favoritismos son esos?! –mirando hacia su guardaespaldas.

-hablaré con Naraku-san, si es lo que quiere.

-ya te estás tardando, de lo contrario tu hermana acabará descendiendo unos cuantos puestos. –agregó con sorna.

-no señor. –contestó nervioso.

-pues ve. Ya me ocuparé de que Flor Marchita cante lo que ha pasado.

-sí señor. –cerrando la puerta, envolviendo aquella habitación en lugar de castigo para la ojiverde que de repente se veía amenazada entre aquellas cuatro paredes y los cuerpos de aquellos hombres, la mayoría sin vida.

En su mente se formaba la ilusión de que estaban transformados en zombis y la tenían sujeta, esperando a que el Dios que tenía poder sobre ellos, hiciera con ella todo cuanto quisiera.

-¿y bien? ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado para que mi fiel guardaespaldas te haya traído aquí de forma apurada?

-¡nada! –contestó con el poco valor que tenía y rehusando a desviar su mirada jade de la azabache de él en señal de desafío.

-no me lo creo. Gaara al igual que los demás, están ahora tan asustados desde el asunto de la Perrita que ya no ocultan lo que a vosotras os concierne.

-una, Químico Loco, esa chica a la que llamáis de mala manera tiene nombre propio y muy bonito; y dos, no esperes que te vaya a contar todas mis "aventuras" en este lugar para que puedas divertirte después a mi costa.

-por tus palabras y tu genio, deduzco que has tenido un confrontación con las VIP. ¿O estoy equivocado? –preguntó burlón muy seguro de la respuesta. Ella no dijo nada- así que a esto se refería Kakashi-san. –hablando consigo mismo- con vosotras aquí habrá verdadera acción femenina.

-¡machista! –le escupió asqueada.

-¿me vas a contar lo que te han hecho o tengo que perder un maravilloso tiempo en verlo en vídeo?

-ya te dije que no pienso contar a alguien como tú lo que me pasa en este lugar maldito. No voy a rebajarme a ello.

-¿de verdad? –preguntó interesado. Levantó la espada hasta colocarla a la altura del mentón femenino- no te rebajas dices, a eso lo llamo un reto. Acabo de decidir que me dirás de tu propia boca lo que ha pasado.

-no voy a hacerlo. –replicó con la respiración agitada al sentir en su cuello blanquecino la punta de la katana. Pero no. Ella no le iba a dar el gusto de contarle lo sucedido.

-sé de muchas maneras para hacer confesar a una chica como tú. No pienses que voy a torturarte con mi espada. –apartándola de la piel- es una lección que el Perro me ha enseñado. –riendo- mientras que el Lobo a cómo desquitarme contra gente molesta.

Sakura le miró desconfiada y con un mal presentimiento. Captando sus palabras y recordando los hechos que sus amigas habían sufrido, supo que en la mente de Dragon podría tratarse de algo retorcido.

-Sessh le clavó con la espada en el ojo de uno de los nuestros, mi idea para hacerte hablar no se basa en algo tan leve. ¿Quieres ver como ante tus ojos corto trocito a trocito a ese marido tuyo que nombraste en ese arrebato de pasión que tuvimos la primera vez?

Temor, vergüenza, nervios, sonrojo, angustia… todo se mezcló en la cabeza de Sakura con la clara imagen de Dragon haciendo lo que le había dicho. Y para hacerla sentir peor, había tocado un tema del que día a día se arrepentía.

-Yama por su parte, mandó a otros que violasen a la Bird. Pero yo no soy tan escrupuloso con él a la hora de compartir cama. No me importaría acostarme contigo mientras disfrutas con placer mis caricias con tu marido medio muerto mirando, llevándose un buen recuerdo a la tumba y el sentimiento de odiarte.

-¡vale! ¡Te lo diré! –el hombre sonrió de lado al haber conseguido su triunfo- he… he pegado a una de las VIP.

-¡que pena no haber estado presente! –chasqueó fastidiado- ¿y por qué razón?

-¿por qué? A estas alturas preguntas aún ¿por qué? –repuso incrédula.

-no estoy ciego para no saber qué las VIP os odian y viceversa, pero en este lugar todo es tan imprevisible que simplemente pudo darte la gana de pegarlas sin motivo aparente.

-¡no quieras compararme con los sinvergüenzas que tenéis como servidores!

-esta bien, pues castigaré a las VIP si eso te hace feliz. –bromeando.

-¡eres despreciable!

-te voy a confesar algo. –volviendo al lugar donde reposaba su espada para dejarla- el día que te tomé rehén, no fue simple casualidad el que salieras escogida. A ti y a la Bird fuisteis analizadas minuciosamente desde vuestra más tierna infancia hasta llegar a la realidad. ¿Sabes cuáles son los motivos de vuestra estancia aquí? –mirándola fijamente.

-para divertiros a nuestra costa.

El chico rió ligeramente.

-de verdad, de las tres eres la que menos pelos en la lengua tiene. No voy a mentir que ese sea uno de los motivos. El Dead Moon siempre se ha caracterizado por ser tres chicos sumamente atractivos e inteligentes que siembran el caos allá por donde pisan. Pero eso es un disco que empieza a rallar. Cuando Sessh tuvo en su poder a la Perrita, empezó a divertirse con ella gustándole ese juego que acabó por llamarnos la atención a Wolf y a mí. Pero la Perrita era propiedad exclusiva de Dog. Estuvimos investigando hasta encontraros a vosotras y la única forma de secuestraros de forma que nos divirtiéramos era dejarnos capturar. Para escapar lo teníamos muy fácil cuando tienes los contactos adecuados. Y cuando os tuvimos a vosotras comenzamos con nuestro primer objetivo. Divertirnos como Sessh hacía con su presa.

-¡sois escoria!

-llegados un momento, acabaríamos cansados de jugar a algo tan trivial y comenzaríamos con nuestro siguiente objetivo. Un objetivo que por el momento yo no he tenido el gusto de disfrutarlo, a diferencia de Wolf y Dog.

No había que ser un genio para saber a lo que se refería Sasuke, por lo que inconscientemente retrocedió unos cuantos pasos.

-y el tercero, y el más importante, nuestro gran reto. –poniendo suspense al asunto- es la cara de vuestros imbéciles enamorados cuando se enteren por vuestra propia boca, -sonriendo de lado- que estáis de nuestro lado.

-¡eso jamás ocurrirá! –repuso demasiado rápido.

-yo no estaría tan seguro.

-si piensas que Sora-san, Rin-chan o yo misma digamos tal calamidad ya podéis ir esperando sentados.

-pregúntale a la Perrita donde mejor le gustaría estar.

-¡la habéis manipulado y aterrorizado desde su llegada!

-¿y la Bird? Pregúntale, ya verás lo que te contesta al cabo de unos días.

-¡la tenéis amenazada! –recordando lo que le había dicho cuando se había enterado de quién y cómo había sido violada.

-

_Flash back:_

-¿qué has dicho? ¿Te han…? –no quería decirlo, le daban arcadas pronunciarlo porque de alguna manera intentaría imaginarlo.

Su tercera acompañante solo la miró con pena con un rostro donde podía leerse que comprendía su situación o más o menos. Su amiga había sido mancillada, su primera vez, por varios hombres; no como ella que había sufrido ese tormento a manos de uno, pero eso no quería decir que fuese delicado.

-sabía que ocurriría… que me ocurriría… que nos ocurriría… pero no pensé que… que fuera antes de lo previsto… y de esta manera… -su voz, su rostro denotaban que todavía estaba afectada por la noche que había sufrido.

-Sora-san…

-de hecho… tuve que complacerles… a todos… -temblando con lágrimas en sus ojos rubís- sino… sino… sino mataría a mis padres… -llorando desconsoladamente- tengo miedo… mucho miedo…

-

-cuando quieres algo, no importa los métodos que se usan.

-pues si esperas que con semejante trauma nos pongamos de vuestro lado, es que sois unos completos retorcidos.

-nos gusta hacer las cosas al revés, que quieres que te diga. De todas maneras, antes te he dicho que todavía no he conseguido mi segundo objetivo y hoy, ahora mismo, pienso hacerlo. –con una mirada que lo decía todo.

-a mí no me tocarás, ni aunque amenaces a Naruto-kun, él sabrá como protegerse. –segura de que su marido encontraría la forma, porque si había algo en lo que estaba caracterizado era su perseverancia.

-¡ju! ¿Quién dijo que iba a usar a ese hombre como carnada? Pienso hacerte mía te guste o no. Estoy harto de que piensen que soy el único que te trata bien.

-¡eres un hipócrita!

Sin embargo, ese insulto hizo que perdiera unos segundos de tiempo y no anticiparse ante el agarre que Sasuke le había hecho, rodeándola con su brazo, atrayéndola contra él.

-¡suéltame! –sentir su proximidad era demasiado peligroso, especialmente por cierta zona donde se apegaba demasiado a su cuerpo estremeciéndola de miedo.

-puedes estarte tranquila. Yo no soy tan despiadado como Wolf y hacer de tu primera vez con varios hombres a la vez; pero tampoco soy tan benévolo como Dog y hacerte mía en una cama cómoda y mullida. -empujando su cuerpo con el suyo propio hacia la puerta de aquella sala de entrenamientos para cerrarla con seguro y así no tener ninguna interrupción de ningún tipo. Esta vez la haría suya y ni el teléfono lo molestaría.

-no… no lo harás… -intentando apartar ese cuerpo masculino, pero sus manos parecían no hacerle efecto ya que seguía en la misma posición impasible, viendo real lo que le depararía a su presa.

Una sonrisa macabra y comenzó el calvario para Sakura.

---

Mientras, las dos presas, subían pesadamente las escaleras hacia su cuarto-prisión. La más mayor parecía ir tranquila y eso sorprendía a la joven quién no entendía de donde sacaba tanta fortaleza para sobrellevar aquella situación. Solo el primer día la había visto vulnerable, pero los siguientes era como una persona renovada.

En parte, eso la hacía sentirse mal. Ella durante semanas había montado todo un drama, había pedido consuelo internamente, había ido llorando hacia sus amigas, y la pelirroja recibiendo mayor dolor y herida psicológicamente no se encontraba ni la mitad de agonizada.

Sabía que aquella no había sido la única vez. Por el local, corría ese maldito chisme donde divulgaban lo que noche tras noche le hacían a su amiga Sora. No era como ella que solo sufría cuando a "Él" se le antojaba que era dos o tres veces a la semana.

No. Definitivamente Sora no podía estar bien.

Ella era una quejita y una llorona desde su nacimiento, lo reconocía, pero era natural que fuera en busca del único apoyo con el que contaba.

-Sora-san. –rompiendo aquel silencio.

-dime.

-no estás bien, ¿verdad? estás aterrorizada de Wolf…

-Rin-chan. Te dije que al mostrar valentía eso frustra a ese Narcisista. Debemos enseñarle que no somos tan frágiles como piensan.

-demo…

-debes… debes mostrar también coraje cuando estés frente a Dog. Así como… como… como Sakura-chan ha demostrado frente a las VIP. Aunque eso haya supuesto algo terrible… pero… es para que vean que también sabemos defendernos…

-Sora-san…

La mencionada paró al llegar a la puerta cerrada donde estaría cautiva hasta la noche, momento en que el ritual se repetiría.

-nos vemos mañana Rin-chan.

-Sora-san… -volvió a decir confusa por esa naturalidad que poseía. La vio entrar y antes de verse en algo que la terminaran culpando, fue de inmediato a su habitación-celda que extrañamente comenzaba a sentirse segura entre esas cuatro paredes, por supuesto, cuando "Él" no estaba.

---

Había entrado, apoyándose en la fría madera de la puerta. Dejó caer su peso sobre aquel mueble. Sus ojos cerrados mostraban la inexpresividad que poco a poco fueron cambiando a uno semejante al de la locura y el miedo. Soltando pequeños ruidos, abrazó sus piernas temblando de forma continua.

Unos aplausos escuchó desde el fondo y se pegó asustada todo lo que pudo a la puerta sintiéndose como lo que él le había llamado, un pajarillo enjaulado con el lobo interno, arrebatándole el plumaje días tras día, sin poder escapar, sin poder volar hacia la libertad.

Ella que hablaba de esperanza, eso acabó bajo tumba el día en que había quedado tocada.

-te felicito. –dijo Yamato acercándose a ella- sin duda eres una actriz espectacular.

Violarla, grabarla, amenazarla… no habían sido las únicas exigencias de Wolf para hacerla sufrir. Para él, nunca serían suficientes. Lo que disfrutaba más era aquella falsa actuación que daba frente a sus amigas. Llorar, lamentarse, ser consolada era algo a lo que no había podido hacer. Aguantar las lágrimas cuando le escocían los ojos, sonreír cuando quería gritar, dar valor cuando se sentía intimidada era algo tan falso e hipócrita que le daba vergüenza porque sabía que mostrarse firme y desafiante era un pecado mortal que los tres Dead Moon sacaban buen provecho para hacer más daño.

Sumisas, resignadas, aterrorizadas, amenazadas, manipuladas, expiradas, así era la única manera de complacerles.

-¿vamos? Ya sabes lo que te espera, ¿verdad Bird?

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Alguien observaba el local del Dead Moon a unos metros de distancia contemplándolo con una sonrisa como quién juega al escondite y ha encontrado al escondido.

-ajá, es este, no hay duda. –dijo con voz complacida.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Al mismo tiempo, en otro lugar, tres hombres parecían discutir sobre un asunto en una de las cafeterías ubicada en el centro de la ciudad.

-no me gusta la idea que tuvo el Akatsuki. Para empezar no deberíamos confiar mucho en ellos. –objetaba Koga.

-opino lo mismo. Hasta podría hacer daño a Sakura-chan y si hace eso le rompo la cara.

-ya nos estamos metiendo en demasiados líos como para echarnos atrás ahora. Para derrotar al Dead Moon, aunque tengamos que pactar con el diablo lo haremos.

-¡es la espía la que da que desconfiar! A esa ni a mi gato le confiaría.

-Koga no tienes gatos. –le recordó Yagami.

-eso es lo de menos. Lo que intento decir es que esa mujer solo se dedica a coquetear.

-teniendo en cuenta su expediente, no me sorprendería que se volviera aliada del Dead Moon. –dijo Naruto con escepticismo.

-Koga, en aquel vídeo nefasto… -recordándolo con desagrado- pudiste sacar algo, ¿no es cierto?

-sí. Analizándolo detalladamente, el sitio se trata del bajo de un prostíbulo. La música, los… -tosiendo- sonidos de mujeres que se escuchaban de fondo es la confirmación.

-compañeros, en este país existen centenas de prostíbulos con su bajo. Y lo que tenemos es una teoría para pedir una orden de registro. Por eso, esa mujer es la candidata perfecta. Hija de una espía especialista en seducir hombres. No me contento en matar a esos tres arrogantes. Dije que me vengaría de ello, ¿y qué mejor que una mujer que les robe el corazón y provoque un enfrentamiento?

-admito que la chica es guapa. –sinceró el Uzumaki- debo confesar que me faltó nada para caer en sus encantos.

-a mí me pasó lo mismo. Es una mujer algo persuasiva pero… -comentó Koga recordando el cuerpo perfecto de aquella morena.

-es curioso porque yo también quedé cautivado por su belleza. Sin embargo, su personalidad es demasiado para mi estilo. Me gustan las mujeres sencillas e inocentes.

-digo lo mismo. –dijo Naruto.

-igual yo. –siguió Koga.

-esto es inaudito. Hablar de esa mujer, hace que en vez de estar inquieto por Sora, me siente en la terraza de una cafetería hablando con vosotros de temas de hombres.

-estamos demasiado enfrascados en nuestro trabajo, que supongo que unas horas de descanso nos merecemos. –dijo Naruto.

-sí, es verdad. Después nos pondremos las pilas y volveremos al caso. Dicen que con un poco de relax se esclarecen misterios que hasta ahora no te habías fijado.

-pues hace unos días no quería que descansara capitán.

-estaba preso del pánico, pero ahora creo que ya nada peor puede sucederle a Sora. Además no aprobaría que alzase la voz a uno de mis compañeros de trabajo.

-lo que hace una mujer en la vida de un hombre. –comentó Naruto- nos cambia por completo, nos vuelven más posesivos, más protectores, más conscientes…

-eso de consciente no se aplica en mi caso. –dijo Koga con pena.

-¿Koga?

-¿sí capitán?

-para empezar deja de tratarme con respeto y llámame por mi nombre.

-ah, de acuerdo… Taichi… -pronunciándolo con algo de esfuerzo, pues habían manías imposibles de quitar.

Taichi sonrió de lado en señal de agradecimiento.

-Koga, todavía no nos has contado el pasado con esa chiquilla.

-es verdad, y prometiste hacerlo.

-creo que prometer no fue exactamente lo que dije. –dijo el chico con una gota.

-pero aquí Naruto y yo estamos intrigados. La foto que posees es de casi una niña de diez años. No pienso replicarte sobre tus gustos…

-no, no, lo estáis malinterpretando. –se apresuró Koga a corregir- es una foto de hace años. Aunque… en realidad nos llevamos siete años de diferencia.

-Koga, ¿por qué no explicas desde el principio? Así entenderemos mejor tu situación.

-

"_yo era hijo de una familia normal y corriente, ingenuamente, siempre les pedía a mis padres un hermanito para jugar sin sospechar que mi madre tras un accidente había quedado estéril. _

_Cuando tenía doce años y consciente de que acabaría siendo hijo único, a la casa de vecina habían llegado una familia con sus dos hijos, Mamoru y Rin. Mamoru era el mayor y era dos años más joven que yo. Rin por su parte tenía cinco años y a pesar de que su hermano rondaba mi misma edad y éramos del mismo sexo, me lo pasaba más con ella. No era que me llevara mal con Mamoru, pero en Rin la veía como la hermanita que nunca tuve y supongo que por eso toda mi vocación se centraba sobre ella. Me dedicaba a protegerla, ayudarla, consolarla que era raras veces… _-con una sonrisa triste- _Rin desde que la conocí era una criatura especial. Siempre andaba sonriendo, muy pocas veces la había visto llorar o lamentarse. Además de eso, poseía una voz hermosa. Con apenas ocho años había ganado el certamen infantil en el mundo de la música. Era toda una promesa._

_Los años fueron pasando y ella crecía, y yo no podía seguir viéndola como mi hermanita. Aprovechándome de su ingenuidad, de que nunca se enteraba de la realidad le pedí que fuéramos novios. Ella no había entendido bien mi proposición, pero cuando le dije que era como jugar a papá y mamá._ –soltando una mueca- _conforme pasaban los días le iba pidiendo que fuéramos como los adultos. Ella que a pesar de sus once años, creía que era un juego, accedía. Pero yo escuchaba de mis compañeros de clase lo bien que se pasaban con sus novias, lo divertido que era el sexo. Yo no podía esperar a que Rin tuviera una edad decente para probarlo. Las ganas eran inmensas, pero no quería que llamase la atención. Por eso me insinuaba poco a poco. Ella extraña lo aceptaba. Yo me confié y cometí un grave error._

-

_Flash back:_

Era lo de siempre, ellos dos encerrados en la casita del árbol, él sobre ella besándola en rincones que debían estar ocultos por las prendas de vestir. Rin ya se empezaba a inquietar por el rumbo que el juego estaba tomando. No le gustaba nada, sentía que era algo indebido y prohibido.

-para por favor Koga-kun. –intentando apartarle, pero él le retuvo las manos colocándolas bajo la espalda. Rin viendo eso le miró por primera vez en su vida aterrada- Ko… Koga…

El chico paró para mirarla serio y con un brillo en sus ojos que reflejaban la lujuria.

-tú eres mía. –dijo posesivamente.

-¿qué… qué quieres decir…? Me estás asustando…

-que no quiere que estés con otros hombres. Ni siquiera con Mamoru. Me pone enfermo esas muestras de cariño que das. Yo soy tu novio y solo a mí tienes que mirar, solo a mí tienes que sonreír y complacer.

-Ko… Koga… -temblando.

-y si le dices algo de esto a alguien arderás en el infierno.

Semejantes palabras hacia una criatura de once años tomaron buen efecto sobre Rin quién comenzaba a ver a ese personaje como alguien peligroso.

-ahora veremos si tan divertido es eso del sexo.

¿Sexo?

Lo había escuchado parcialmente y siempre de forma casual. Principalmente en las conversaciones que su hermano mantenía con su novia. Recordaba que era algo que los niños no deberían conocer hasta que tuvieran la edad apropiada; que era algo que su hermano hacía escondidas de sus padres; que era algo que le dolía a las chicas…

-no… no… ¡para!

Pero él no tenía ninguna intención de detenerse, ni siquiera la estaba escuchando. Su única atención se basaba en desvestir a la muchacha para experimentar lo que sus compañeros habían probado tentándolo como si una droga se tratara.

-¡basta! ¡Detente! –suplicó con lágrimas.

Él continuaba implacable, decidido en sus actos, decidido en sus acciones. Rin atemorizada, sin poder librarse del peso de la persona que apreciaba, optó por gritar para que alguien viniera y la rescatara. Sin embargo, adivinando sus intenciones, Koga le tapó la boca con su mano. Rin se quedó en blanco sin poder creer que hasta esos extremos su mejor amigo pudiera llegar.

Se estremeció y en ese momento se dio cuenta que estaba completamente desnuda. Un escalofrío recorrió por sus vértebras y se le erizaron los vellos de la piel. Sintió como sus sentidos se le hubieran paralizado lo mismo que su respiración. Rin se encontraba en el mundo de las pesadillas sin atender lo que sucedía a su alrededor, ni siquiera escuchó lo que Koga había dicho.

-¡kuso! ¡Qué difícil es metérsela!

Y segundos después notó una intromisión dentro de su cuerpo y ahí ya no pudo aguantar el que gritara de dolor a pesar de tener la boca cerrada.

Eso detuvo a Koga quién nervioso se quitó de encima suya tratando de callarla. La joven sollozando le obedeció no porque él se lo dijera, sino porque ya no sentía ese dolor que no había llegado a completarse.

-¡vale! ¡Está bien! –reponía nervioso- no sigo, pero no grites. No ha pasado nada. ¿Vale Rin? Dime que sí Rin.

Entre temblores, Rin asintió con la cabeza de forma mecánica todavía perdida en su mundo de horror.

-lo ves. No es para tanto… no ha sido nada… mañana volveremos a intentarlo y seré más cuidadoso… ya verás como te gusta… como lo disfrutarás… como lo disfrutaremos… pero no te pongas tensa sino claro que duele… -acariciándole la cabeza con supuesta terneza.

-

_A partir de entonces día tras día intentaba tener relaciones con ella, pero debido a mi inexperiencia en el sexo no sabía como penetrarla adecuadamente. Era un hipócrita que la culpaba de que aquello era por culpa de su miedo, cuando en realidad por mi impaciencia lo hacía de cualquier manera. Y así continuamos durante meses hasta que sin querer la había convertido en una especie de muñeca incapaz de hablar o sentir. Su familia dándose cuenta del cambio la llevaron a un psicólogo y ahí se dieron cuenta de lo que yo le hacía. Eran tan buenas personas que ni me demandaron, ni me culparon por lo que les hacía a su hija… todo lo contrario, se quedaron en silencio y optaron por huir sin decir nada a nadie. Mis padres, varias semanas después se enteraron de lo que yo le hacía. Intuyo que Mamoru resentido y al no ser capaz de echarme en cara el dolor de su hermana, le había mandado una carta a mis padres con lo que Rin había sufrido en los últimos meses. Ellos me mandaron a la escuela militar donde me arrepentí de lo que le había hecho. Sé cual es mi falta. Me había comportado como un inmaduro que persigue a sus hormonas. Traté de buscarla para pedirle perdón y volver a empezar, tratarla como es debido… pero… hace años me enteré que sus padres y Mamoru habían fallecido en un accidente de tráfico. Al parecer ella se había salvado, pero no estaba en el lugar y por los alrededores no se halló ningún cadáver o prueba de que la raptasen. Sé que está viva, estoy convencido que se anda paseando sola sin ya nadie a su lado y la pienso recuperar para que vuelva conmigo donde la amaré con toda mi alma." _

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Un escalofrío recorrió por su piel, alguien estaba hablando de ella y si la intuición no la engañaba solo podría tratarse de Koga. Solo con él tenía ese presagio y el miedo circulando por su cuerpo. Con Dog era un caso especial ya que "Él" era el terror personificado y todo el calvario sufrido le era tan diario que estaba segura que ya se había curado del trauma. Después de todo, Koga la había tratado peor.

Con Dog ya sabía la vida que le esperaba; pero de Koga… fingir, engañarla para casi ultrajarla era perverso.

-"pero, ¿qué estoy diciendo? ¿Cómo puedo pensar que Koga es peor que el Dead Moon?"

-¿estás bien Rin-chan? –preguntó Sora confusa viendo como parecía debatirse con ella misma.

-yo… más o menos… pero no es nada importante… no como lo vuestro… -agregando con pena.

Y aquel tema tocó profundamente en las dos muchachas.

Sora continuaba su rutina nocturna siendo violada y mancillada por casi todos los hombres pertenecientes al Dead Moon con un Wolf sonriente de su triunfo. Y si aún no estaba satisfecho, la grababa para que terminado aquella monstruosidad, se la enseñaba para que se pudriera de vergüenza. Pero eso no era todo, ya que debía seguir manteniendo esa faceta de "estoy bien y mi deber es ayudar a las demás" sino quería que su familia sufriera. Al principio, cuando se encontraba sola, llorar, temblar, volverse loca era su pan de vida. Pero había llegado un momento en que se había cansado de lamentarse. Ella que deseaba que alguien la consolara estaba harta de ser débil y se había creado la imagen de la resignación y la desesperanza. Taichi estaba tardando demasiado. Para cuando él llegara, ya no podría mirarle a la cara. Ahora solo deseaba que Wolf hiciera lo que tenía planeado, matarla y llevar su vergüenza a la tumba.

Sakura tras escuchar esas palabras de la más joven solo había virado la cabeza en dirección hacia la ventana ocultando el como se sentía actualmente. Ella también había sido violada de forma brusca y durante… no sabía cuanto tiempo… solo era consciente que había sido suficiente como para terminar desmayada por la fuerza y rudeza que Dragon había empleado de principio a fin. Horas agonizantes podría decir, pidiendo ayuda, rogándole que se detuviera hasta que sus cuerdas vocales ya no podían más. Él incansable seguía el mismo ritmo, aunque recordaba verle gotas de sudor resbalando por su frente que lo hacían excitante.

Otra que se sintió desorientada al decir que Sasuke Uchiha, alias Dragon era atractivo. El ambiente la estaba afectando demasiado. Tenía que quitárselo de la cabeza fuera como fuese.

-Rin-chan no debes agobiarte por lo que nos han hecho… era uno de sus "objetivos".

-¿objetivos? –repitió Sora- entonces es que nos pasará algo más… -soltando una mueca.

-Sora-san… ¿estás bien? –hizo Rin la misma pregunta que minutos antes le había hecho la mayor.

Eso bastó para que Sora volviera a su actuación. De ninguna manera permitiría que ellas descubrieran aquella falsedad.

-sí, por supuesto. No te preocupes. Solo hay que esperar y dentro de unos días volveremos a nuestras casas. –pero que hipócrita sonaba. Por culpa de Wolf, estaba mentalizada en que jamás saldrían. Lo único que encontrarían sería huesos o cenizas.

-es verdad. Estoy segura que Naruto-kun estará al borde de un colapso. –rió nerviosamente Sakura con el mismo pensamiento de Sora- ¿y tú Rin? Tus padres te echarán de menos, ¿no?

-es verdad. –prosiguió Sora aliviada de desviar ese tema tan farsante- deben estar muertos de la preocupación.

Rin agachó la cabeza dejando que su cabellera como el roble le cubriera casi todo el rostro.

-mis padres… mi familia… están muertos… yo no tengo a nadie…

El ambiente se volvió tenso sin saber que decir pero con la imaginación de que el Dead Moon fuese el responsable de que aquella joven se quedara sola.

-no fueron ellos… -como si les adivinara la mente- cuando los conocí ya estaba sola y era una vagabunda que robaba. Les robé a ellos y así acabé aquí… por una parte me alegro de estar aquí…

-¿qué te alegras? –saltó Sakura sin poder contenerse- ¿qué no has visto lo que esos monstruos te han obligado hacer? ¿Lo que esas furcias hacen? ¿El calvario que te hace Dog? Las cicatrices… -sujetándole las muñecas poniéndolas boca arriba mostrando las tres marcas donde la más reciente parecía estar en mejor condición- que te hiciste por culpa de esta vida tan agonizante.

-¡fuera es igual que aquí! –soltándose bruscamente- ¡si estoy fuera volveré a sufrir lo mismo que en este lugar!

-¿de qué hablas? –preguntó Sora impresionada viendo esa actitud desafiante por primera vez en la pequeña.

-yo… yo… estas no son las únicas marcas de suicidio que tengo… Dog no fue el primero en que quiso aprovecharse… hubo alguien más… hace años… por él, por su culpa tuve que mudarme… sino… sino me mudara… quizás no estaría aquí y mis padres no estarían muertos…

-pero eso no quiere decir que aunque seamos liberadas…

-¡estará allí! ¡Me está buscando! ¡Lo sé! Lo conozco… -relajando la voz- me da miedo… quería poseerme, pero no lo conseguía… esto no lo sabe Dog…

-¿a qué te refieres?

-el otro día me obligó a contarle toda la historia, pero no le dije que él intentaba violarme. Sé que Dog es muy posesivo conmigo y no tolera que ningún hombre me roce. Si sabe que Koga…

-¿Koga? –repitió Sora sorprendida negándose a creer en casualidades- ¿no me digas que su apellido es Okami?

-sssí…

-¿qué sucede Sora-san?

-conozco a un Koga Okami –tragando saliva ante una Rin que se preparaba para lo peor- es miembro de la policía japonesa y especialista en el caso del Dead Moon. Pero… no puedo creerme que él haya… además corren rumores que anda saliendo con su sirvienta. Una tal Ayame Midorino. ¿Rin-chan? –viendo su rostro pálido.

¿Coincidencia? No podía ser.

Era el mismo. Se trataba del mismo Koga.

Ayame Midorino era la confirmación ya que había sido en años anteriores la novia de su hermano Mamoru.

Él estaba muy cerca de ella, inconscientemente estaba tras su pista.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y Rin se aferró a la manga de Sora quién era la más cercana, pensando que al otro lado se encontraba Koga y que venía a por ella.

-que raro que ahora sus majestades llamen a la puerta. –comentó Sakura irónicamente sin darse cuenta de la acción de Rin.

Al abrirla se topó con una chica de casi su misma edad que no le sonaba de nada. Vestía de forma que le recordaba a las VIP y tenía una mano sobre su cintura en señal de elegancia.

-vengo a entregar mi apestoso currículum. Vosotras sois las famosas VIP, ¿no?

Indignada y considerándolo como un insulto, con una sonrisa adoptó su misma pose.

-al fondo, giras a la derecha y puerta cinco.

-oh… vaya… parece que me he confundido y he parado en la oficina de las verduras podridas.

-¡¿nani?! –queriendo golpearla.

-cariño sois unas verduras podridas. Primero está la niñata esa que está llena de estiércol y pisoteada. Luego la del fuego quemado que parece una verdurita en medio del bosque buscando su lugar en medio de la lluvia. Y por último tú que pareces un melón partido a la mitad como si te botaran.

-se puede saber quién eres para hablarnos de forma tan filosófica. –argumentó Sakura apretando el puño para no botarle en plena cara hasta que estuviera bajo tierra.

-no me he presentado… que cabeza la mía… -sonriendo torcidamente. Se quitó las lentes que usaba y con aires de superioridad se dirigió a las tres- me llamo Karin Bitch y me presento en este local buscando al Dead Moon, pertenecer a las VIP y convertirme en la amante exclusiva de Dragon. Aunque no me importaría monopolizar a los tres. Después de todo, una chica de mi calidad les gustará. Sé lo que persiguen y sus gustos.

-¿y a nosotras que nos cuentas? cómo si te acuestas con toda la legión de estos locos. –espetó Sakura.

-en ese caso proseguiré mi camino. No tiene ninguna gracia sino puedo haceros sufrir de amor. –marchándose mientras escuchaban su risa en la lejanía.

-¡qué tía más irritante! –cerrando la puerta con violencia.

-es igual que Kagura. –soltó la más joven.

-¡y tanto! –siguió Sakura encolerizada- estoy segura que esas dos se harían amiguitas de inmediato. –ironizando.

-eso sería malo para nosotras. –argumentó Sora seria- esa mujer no tiene ninguna pinta de cortarse en nada. Mucho me temo que nuestros problemas se van a multiplicar.

CONTINUARÁ…

**--------------------------------------------------**

**Notas de la autora:**

Mis más humildes disculpas por tardar tanto, por lo menos yo lo veo así ya que tenía intención de publicar este capítulo el penúltimo domingo de octubre, pero el trabajo me lo impidió y aunque tuve vacaciones me fui de viaje al Salón del Manga.

También pido perdón por las faltas en este capítulo, pero no me ha dado tiempo a tenerlo como dios manda. Si es que nunca está como me gusta.

Pues ha aparecido otra mujerzuela, la sexta VIP que hará la vida imposible a las tres protagonistas aparte de querer quedarse con los tres Dead Moon.

Y bueno, Sakura también ha sido violada, no iba a ser la única que se salvara. Sora intentando hacer teatro por culpa de Yamato. Y el pasado de Rin.

Pues para el próximo capítulo tendremos algo de celos, enfrentamientos, envidias… titulado como: _La mala fama en una mujer._

Recordad que actualizaré de seguido si recibo reviews con vuestras opiniones, que en esta ocasión me he sorprendido de tener diez en una semana, así que en recompensa a ello, como no pude con este capítulo, el capítulo 8 intentaré tenerlo para la semana.

Las respuestas a los reviews ya sabéis donde, estarán a partir de domingo.

'Atori'


	8. La mala fama en una mujer

AVISO: este capítulo puede sufrir traumas por culpa de alguien que ha aparecido. Intentos de parejas extrañas que… en fin… solo hay que leer para verlo. 

--------------------------------------------------

_Capítulo 8: La mala fama en una mujer _

Después de que Karin se "presentara" a las secuestradas, se dirigía en busca de alguien para que la nombraran VIP oficial como tenía en mente.

-

Karin Bitch era una mujer de 24 años que a pesar de su cuerpo bien desarrollado, poseía un rostro angelical al mismo tiempo que seductor. Esas armas las usaba contra los hombres que inevitablemente caían rendidos a sus pies. Un cuerpo cargado de feromonas y un semblante inocente era suficiente para no perder el tiempo en su atractivo, lo cual no resaltaba por su belleza. Tenía el cabello extrañamente cortado de un lado corto y en el otro largo poco cuidado color rojo como la sangre, mientras que sus pequeños ojos eran negros como la noche ocultas tras unas lentes antiguas que quitaba para seducir.

Era hija de una espía-prostituta norteamericana, donde de su fallecida madre le había enseñado el oficio y de uno de los tantos clientes de su progenitora.

Había trabajado con el Akatsuki, donde la enviaron a Japón para servir a la policía nipona, encontrar a los tres líderes del Dead Moon, seducirlos y que se mataran entre ellos.

Sin embargo, Karin, siguiendo las normas de su madre, era una mujer que hacía las cosas a su manera. Nunca obedecía a sus superiores sin que pudiera salir beneficiada. Era por eso, que en esta misión había decidido convertirse en una VIP y pertenecer al Dead Moon cumpliendo la primera exigencia de la policía para tenerlos a su merced y controlar la organización.

-

-¿qué tonta tan guapa como yo no aprovecharía una oportunidad de estar con tres tipos endiablamente atractivos? –hablando consigo misma- ya ardo en deseos de conocerles y saber cuanto cierto es lo que dicen de ellos.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Una mujer observaba la residencia Hanyou como le habían asignado. En cierta manera se encontraba frustrada porque su misión era demasiado sencilla y un tanto aburrida. Vigilar al propietario, el hermano de uno de los Dead Moon a la espera de que por casualidades de la vida apareciese Dog en una visita familiar le sonaba un tanto ridículo. El hermano pequeño, que si mal no recordaba, se llamaba Inuyasha Hanyou odiaba al más mayor de los líderes al ser responsable de la muerte de su madre. Y Dog, por los archivos que poseía, nunca había aceptado el que su padre, líder de una organización que ahora quedaba en el olvido, se casara con otra mujer y tuviese un hijo con ella.

-es una tontería que Dog se ande paseando por la casa de su hermano. Si tuviese resentimiento no se dedicaría a 'asustarlo' sino a matarlo directamente. Yagami-sama está perdiendo el juicio si piensa que aparecerá Dog por aquí.

-aquí la que está perdiendo el juicio es usted si sigue hablando sola. –dijo una voz burlona y masculina.

La agente Sango ruborizada y alerta, se posicionó ofensiva con la mano sobre su arma dispuesta a apuntarle y disparar si se trataba del Dead Moon. Pensar que probablemente los tendría frente a frente y ella sola la invadía un pánico interno.

-no debería seguir con este caso si no tiene sangre fría. –decía el mismo acercándose bajo la sombra de la oscuridad de las nubes nocturnas.

-¿quién eres? –apretando demasiado el arma que aún seguía guardada- ¿Dog¿Dragon¿Wolf?

-linda señorita, si fuera uno de los líderes del Dead Moon¿no le parece que ya estaría tumbada sufriendo los típicos acosos sexuales? –descubriéndose a la luz el periodista del 'Sengoku'.

-humm, -relajando algo la mano para mirar desconfiada a aquel sujeto que aparecía en medio de la noche- ¿eres Miroku Houshi?

-oh –fingiendo sorpresa- es un gusto que una belleza como usted me conozca.

-mis colegas ya me han comentado sobre usted. –justificando el hecho de que supiera su nombre.

-pues como no sea por mi defecto de haber sido un mujeriego. –con una mano tras la cabeza riendo nervioso- eso sí, trataba a las damas como todo un caballero.

-podría convertirse en delito si coquetea con las mujeres secuestradas. –argumentó Sango.

-eh… creo que no la sigo… ¿a qué se refiere?

-el día en que el Dead Moon tras ser arrestado por la policía había conseguido escapar secuestrando a Takenouchi-san y Haruno-san. Se rumorea que alguien infiltrado entre los allí presentes les ayudó a escapar. Y usted es uno de ellos.

-¿no me estará culpando linda señorita?

-lo estoy señalando como sospechoso. –siguió Sango.

-pe… pero… no era el único entre aquella multitud… -repuso sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

-segunda captura del Dead Moon en China. Usted hacía un reportaje sobre los alrededores. El mismo día que logramos capturarlos, escaparon sabiendo donde estaban las medidas de seguridad y nuestra organización aliada.

-pues… sería casualidad… yo me encontraba allí cubriendo una noticia.

-créame Houshi-sama si me está mintiendo yo misma lo llevaré al calabozo.

-no me importaría mucho. –dijo divertido. Se acercó a ella cogiéndole de las manos- estar encerrado con una hermosa mujer como usted sería el paraíso.

-pe… pe… pero… -volviendo a estar colorada.

Un repentino ruido hizo que la agente se ocultara y obligara a hacerlo con el hombre que todavía tenía retenida sus manos.

-¿qué…?

-sshh. –mandándolo callar.

A unos metros de distancia caminaba un hombre de cabello platinado con rostro cansado y que de vez en cuando echaba la mirada para atrás como si le estuviesen persiguiendo.

-¿no me diga que ese es Inuyasha Hanyou el hermano pequeño de Dog?

-¡cállate! –gritó en bajo mandando a paseo todo el respeto con el que le había tratado.

El hombre llamado Inuyasha se paró ante la entrada de su casa echando un último vistazo a ambos lados. Estaba seguro que su hermano rondaba cerca.

Desde que supo que se dedicaba a espiarlo, apenas conciliaba el sueño y no era el único. En ocasiones pescaba a mitad de la noche a su mujer despierta temblando de miedo con los ojos sobre la ventana. Más miedo les producía en las noches con viento fuerte creando ilusiones ópticas.

La única que dormía tranquila y sin perturbaciones era su hija Kanna de cuatro años. ¿Qué padre en su sano juicio le cuenta a su pequeña que tiene un tío merodeando y que algún día se le ocurra atentar contra sus vidas? Era mejor que siguiera viviendo inocente hasta que su hermano se quitara el disfraz de sombra entre la oscuridad.

-papá, papi. –apareciendo a recibirle efusivamente una niña de cabello como el suyo pero de ojos azabache.

-¡Kanna! –repuso asustado echando un nuevo vistazo a sus espaldas- ¡te he dicho que no salgas de casa en medio de la noche!

-ah… gomen nasai… -bajando la cabeza.

-Kanna… -apareciendo la madre asustada como su marido- ¡gracias a Dios! –suspirando aliviada.

-¡Kagome como has podido dejar salir a la niña!

-y… yo… -quería defenderse pero su marido tenía derecho a enfadarse.

-¡sabes lo que puede sucederle… sucedernos si él la rapta o en el peor de los casos matarla¡¿Es que eres una inconsciente?! –cerrando la puerta para seguir con la discusión dentro de casa.

Sango salió de su escondite asombrada por lo que había presenciado al igual que Miroku comprendiendo el miedo que padecía Inuyasha.

-entonces eso de que Dog le acecha es cierto. –murmuró Sango.

-están en un estado de la desesperación y la locura, principalmente el hombre. –suspirando con fastidio- tendré que dejar el periódico por una buena temporada.

-¿eh?

-no puedo ver como una hermosa dama es acechada por un criminal como Dog –refiriéndose a Kagome- tampoco puedo dejar que una niñita indefensa no viva con libertad. Y mucho menos, -mirando a Sango- dejar a una hermosa señorita como usted ante un inminente peligro.

-¿y qué puede hacer usted Houshi-sama para remediarlo? –le repuso con sarcasmo para ignorar ese calor en sus mejillas.

El hombre sonrió confiado.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Volviendo al local donde imperaba el Dead Moon, todo parecía estar en perfecta calma. Las chicas trabajando, los hombres satisfaciéndose… Eso es lo que se veía desde fuera sin sospechar lo que había tras las paredes de privado.

Todos los empleados, o mejor dicho, los aliados del Dead Moon se encontraban dispersos en diferentes grupos. Las VIP por un lado, los guardaespaldas por otro, las chicas con Temari en el centro y finalmente el resto de los aliados varones.

Era una reunión poco vista, sobre todo cuando no estaban los tres líderes presentes o el tema no se centraban en ellos. Esta vez el 'debate' era en torno a la recién llegada Karin Bitch.

-me niego en rotundo a aceptar a esta zorra gatuna. –volvía a repetir Temari indignada de que la mitad de los allí presentes la aceptasen- hermanito sabes de sobra que no admitimos a nadie así por las buenas. Si Dragon-sama o los otros se enteran…

-eh camionera para, frena el carro quieres. –interrumpió Karin con un dedo en el oído como si se estuviera quedando sorda.

Ese comentario y gesto produjo satisfacción en las VIP que se reían de la sub. encargada, mientras que esta era sujeta por Miyako e Izumi antes de que se abalanzara sobre la pelirroja que sonreía torcidamente.

-de todas maneras Temari lleva razón. –interponiéndose entre su hermana y Karin para satisfacción de la rubia- dices que quieres convertirte en VIP, pero eso solo puedo decidirle los tres jefes. Primero tendrías que trabajar como prostituta y demostrar tu valía. –pausando para poder continuar- sin embargo, antes de contratar o secuestrar a los que trabajamos aquí, necesitamos conocer su pasado y sus credenciales.

-¿y tenéis que perder un tiempo precioso para investigar mi pasado? –haciéndose la inocente que a muchos chicos les cayó la baba por ese gesto.

-sí, especialmente cuando entraste por este local sabiendo que esto es la guarida del Dead Moon. –habló Jaken desconfiado de esa mujer- las cámaras de seguridad te han seguido desde que pusiste un pié en esta instancia.

-¡oh¿Habéis invadido mi intimidad? –actuando de forma escandalizada.

Más desconfianza surgía principalmente de los guardaespaldas y las chicas no VIP.

-igual que tú al entrar en contacto con las presas especiales. Será tu perdición si se te ocurre hacerles algo.

-¿presas especiales¡Ah! la pequeña estiércol, la verdurita bajo la lluvia y el melón partido. ¿Son esas?

La risa de las VIP se hizo sonora y entre alguno de los chicos ante los nuevos nombres que parecían ir acorde con lo que sufrían recientemente.

-esta chica me encanta. –dijo Kagura aproximándose a la pelirroja- es la candidata perfecta para ser la sexta VIP.

-¡no tienes voz ni voto para decidir eso Abazure!

-¡tengo más derecho que tú Temari! Por si lo has olvidado querida estoy en el primer pedestal.

-¡Gaara! –recurriendo a su hermano sabiendo que sobre él no tenía poder.

-Kagura aunque te hagas cargo de las chicas secuestradas, no te da derecho a decidir algo sin saber primero su pasado. Son las normas del Dead Moon.

-¿ves? –picó más la hermana mayor.

Kagura frunció el cejo y quiso darle una buena bofetada a la rubia que tanta manía le tenía, pero una mano la detuvo y ante su extrañeza observó como Karin se acercaba al pelirrojo. En el camino se percató de que se había quitado sus lentes y lo siguiente la dejó de una pieza como al resto.

Gaara el que jamás mostraba expresiones, salvo cuando se trataba del Dead Moon, se encontraba sonrojado y nervioso por la proximidad de la chica la cual intentaba coquetear con él.

-¡¡SUELTA A MI HERMANO PENDEJA!! –bramó Temari roja de ira siendo sujeta no solo por las chicas sino también por Naraku y Shino viendo que la fuerza de las dos chicas era en vano para detenerla.

-supongo que por esta vez podréis hacer una excepción. ¿Neh? –con su dedo en el pecho del pelirrojo que sudaba frío.

-ah… yo… esto… -sin poder formular una frase coherente.

-tiene que estar entre nosotras si ha conseguido seducir a Gaara-kun. –dijo Mimi con alegría.

-¡ya es suficiente! –Kouji apartó a su compañero quién ruborizado se apartó de la chica lo suficiente para no volver a caer en la tentación- ¡las órdenes son las órdenes¡Y ni tus trucos servirán para pasarlo por alto!

-esta bien, lo comprendo. No me importa que me investiguen ni que me analicen mi anatomía. –bajando el tono de voz llevando en el proceso la mano de Minamoto sobre su pecho dejándolo trastocado como había ocurrido con Gaara.

-ah… por… por mí…

-¡¡BRUJA SARNOSA SUELTA A MI KOUJI!! –saltó ahora Izumi roja de ira siendo ella la sujeta.

-sí, sí, sí… -saltaba contenta June- tiene que entrar, la queremos para nosotras.

-Kouji apártate de ella. –retiró Jaken haciendo él lo mismo por si él era el tercer seducido.

-yo… yo… -sintiendo vergüenza como el pelirrojo.

-vamos chicos¿no os gustaría tenerme entre vuestras filas? Puedo ganar más dinero que esas tres zorritas sin ningún atractivo.

-¡¿CÓMO?! –rugieron ahora las tres siendo sujetas por los dos hombres más Henry y Hakudoshi.

-¿a que sí? –adoptando una postura sexy.

-sí, sí, sí, sí… -canturreaban las VIP.

-eh… pues claro… -decían todos los chicos cayendo en los encantos de Karin quién sonrió de lado.

Las tres chicas notaron que su agarre se había aflojado ya que los cuatro chicos se encontraban babeando como el resto y hasta los tres guardaespaldas, furiosas se acercaron a la seductora.

Karin distraída con la mirada sobre los chicos no se percató del instinto asesino de las tres chicas. Por lo que no pudo apartarse cuando un golpe fuerte y certero cayó sobre su mejilla haciendo que las gafas se le escapara de las manos.

-Temari¡¿qué has hecho?! –repuso Sara estando ahora ella furiosa como si la pegasen.

Karin por su parte se sujetó la mejilla escociéndole horrores. Sintiendo un líquido metálico sobre su labio inferior se indignó por completo y le devolvió el golpe a la rubia dejándolo en el suelo llevando consigo a Miyako y a Izumi.

-la próxima vez cuida a quién pegas¡Vieja Bruja!

-¡repítelo si te atreves! –levantándose para iniciar una pelea.

-¡yamete Temari! (NA: yamete significa, espera)

El aviso de su hermano menor llegó tarde porque en menos de tres segundos las dos se encontraban dándose una paliza con las VIP animando a Karin y las dos chicas restantes animando en silencio a Temari.

Habían pasado cinco minutos y las dos chicas seguían peleándose, mientras que los chicos sin saber que hacer, incluso los tres guardaespaldas que tenían miedo de acercarse a la pelirroja y caer en su arte de seducción. Con todo eso, no se daban cuenta de unos pasos que se acercaban al grupo y que recogía las gafas de Karin.

Con el ceño fruncido observó el espectáculo que tenía enfrente.

-eh, eh, eh¿qué está pasando aquí?

Si existía un momento en el que querían estar trabajando, cosa que detestaban muy en el fondo, ese era aquel al tener a una distancia suficientemente alejada a Dragon, con las ropas que solía usar para entrenarse. (NA: vamos, las que se vio… corrección, con las que se escribió cuando violó a Sakura en capítulo anterior)

Temari que tenía sujeta a Karin, la soltó como si de pronto quemase y bajó tanto como pudo la cabeza.

Karin la otra implicada, había olvidado el motivo de discusión y a todos lo que la rodeaban. En su cabeza ahora estaba Dragon que lo contemplaba maravillada y un ligero carmín adornando sus mejillas.

-"¡mew! pedazo macizo es el Dragon. Y con el pecho al aire… que bueno está"

-¿y bien¿Tan difícil es darme una respuesta? –apoyando la mano en su cintura dándole una pose más sexy.

-"¡kyaaa! si soy VIP¿Con este macizorro voy a acostarme?"

Eso era lo único que se preocupaba Karin, la única despreocupada, ya que el resto no sabían si articular palabra sin jugarse la piel en ello.

-ufff… cuando a unos se le piden que se callen, no lo hacen; y cuando se piden que confiesen es señal de que ha ocurrido una falta muy grave. ¿No estaréis tapando algo que esté relacionado con mi Flor Marchita o las otras?

-no… no… por supuesto que no…

-gracias por hablar Henry. –dijo el Uchiha con una sonrisa extraña- cuéntame que ha pasado sino quieres acompañar a Wallace.

Henry se arrepintió de responderle, mientras que los demás por su parte suspiraron internamente aliviados y compadeciéndose del pobre chico.

-ve… verá… ha llegado una chica nueva… y quiere ser VIP…

-¿y por eso hay este alboroto?

-es que sabe que aquí estaba el Dead Moon y todo lo que escondemos. –dijo la voz de Miyako.

-queríamos investigar su pasado, pero Kagura y las otras no comparten nuestra opinión. –siguió Izumi atrevida ante el primer paso de Inoue.

-y para librarse de investigarla, utilizó sus artimañas contra mi hermano y los demás. –decretó Temari finalmente.

-¿me estás diciendo que Gaara ha sido seducido? –mirando a su guardaespaldas pelirrojo quién no tenía el orgullo para encararle.

-sí Sasuke-kun. –escuchando una voz desconocida para Dragon por lo que se fijó en la recién llegada- pero no piense que me van los perdedores como él.

-"perdedor será tu padre" –bramó Temari ardiendo en deseos de matarla, pero¿quién se atrevía con Dragon presente?

-¿quién eres tú?

-Karin Bitch, Sasuke-kun. –aproximándose a él de la misma manera que había hecho con sus anteriores victimas- y puedo jurarte que mi pasado es tan sucio como el tuyo.

-¿qué sabes tú de mi pasado? –con una sonrisa torcida.

-lo que se cuenta por ahí. Yo solo soy una hija abandonada de una prostituta que me enseñó el oficio. Pero este ambiente me gusta más. –colgándose de su cuello.

Todos miraron aquello tragando saliva, hasta las VIP. Los ojos de Sasuke estaban inexpresivos como si estuviera a punto de caer en el embrujo de aquella mujer, algo que hasta la fecha nadie había conseguido.

-esto está impregnado de sangre, gritos de placer… -guiando su dedo por su pecho desnudo, mientras que con su cuerpo se frotaba con sensualidad contra la anatomía masculina- tener sexo hasta caer muertos…

Sasuke la miró todavía con ojos impávidos y con el índice le levantó el mentón.

La incredulidad cayó en boca de los aliados del Dead Moon viendo como el joven había sido seducido. Para los hombres les era natural que hubiese ocurrido, ya que de estar en su lugar, estarían teniendo sexo con la pelirroja.

-¿estás intentando seducirme? –preguntó Dragon con una sonrisa amarga.

-¿qué…? –sorprendida de ver que no le había afectado ni sus palabras ni sus insinuaciones.

-puede que a los demás logres llamar la atención con esos movimientos, pero yo no soy cualquier hombre guapa. Ahora¡apártate! –soltando su mentón con brusquedad haciendo que la chica retrocediera. Sasuke dio tres pasos hacia la pelirroja que lo miraba shoqueada- para empezar, no me van las mujeres que van justitas de ropa. -señalando su short negro y su camisa violeta donde solo tapaba su parte íntima- para eso, es mejor ir desnuda¿no te parece? –una pequeña risa procedente del grupo de Temari que molestó a las VIP- sin embargo, no niego que serías una candidata perfecta para nuestro local. Después de que hayamos investigado sobre tu pasado, se decidirá que hacer contigo. Que alguien se ocupe de ella mientras tanto. –dirigiéndose a sus aliados- ¡ah¡Y toma! –tirándole los lentes que cayeron cerca de la pelirroja- con gafas o sin ellas no representas gran cosa. ¡Gaara!

-sssí… señor… -con la vista todavía baja.

-que le suban la cena a mi Flor Marchita a mi habitación. Quiero que disfrute la comida en soledad. –tomándolo como un nuevo juego que fastidiaría a su presa.

-¿a usted… también?

-no, que me la suban para la sala de vigilancia. Y volved al trabajo de una santa vez que el dinero no viene del cielo.

Y como balas todos fueron a sus posiciones, mientras que las VIP rodearon a Karin observando como Sasuke se perdía en el largo pasillo.

-¿có… cómo es posible? –balbuceando- es el primer hombre que no ha sucumbido a mis encantos.

-tranquila Karin, ya caerá. –le dijo Mimi en un intento de animarla.

-es verdad, no te rompas la cabeza. Yo que soy su chica VIP, me costó años para que me reconociera como su amante personal.

-me ha dado calabazas porque iba medio desnuda. –seguía Karin alucinada recordando la razón de su rechazo.

-no te preocupes por ello. Además no sería lógico que en este mundillo no anduviéramos enseñando nuestros atributos. –dijo Kagura.

-solo hay unas pocas tapadas como yo, pero eso es para destacar. –le siguió su prima.

-aunque hay que reconocer que esta es la primera vez que sabemos de los gustos de Dragon sobre las mujeres. –dijo June pensativa.

-me ha ignorado por alguien llamada Flor Marchita. –siguiendo en su mundo, solo hasta que ese nombre le produjo una invasión de celos. Con el ceño fruncido se dirigió a sus nuevas amigas- ¡¿quién es esa flor podrida¡¿No me digáis que es una de las verduritas?!

-aunque duela, sí. Es su presa especial, más conocida aquí como Flor Marchita, aunque su verdadero nombre es Sakura Haruno. –explicó Kagura.

-¿el melón-partido? –más incrédula- no me fastidies que prefiere divertirse con esa mocosa pelo-chicle.

-es su capricho que hasta de nosotras se han olvidado. –bufó Mimi cruzándose de brazos- yo que antes pasaba incontables noches con Yamato-kun llega esa Bird ocupando mi lugar.

-no sé de que os quejáis que lo vuestro no es tan humillante. Mi prima y yo ser suplantadas por una niñita plana como la Perrita.

-¿y por qué no planeasteis en matarlas? Simular un accidente o algo. –dijo Karin sin comprender.

-¡y lo hicimos! –gritó Kagura irritada- ¡hemos intentado matar a la Perrita pero la Bird y la Flor Marchita la salvaron y le fueron con el cuento a los líderes!

-aparte que si les hacemos alguna 'pupita', los jefes se lo toman a mal, ya que solo ellos pueden dañarlas. –dijo June.

-¿y a atacarlas psicológicamente?

-lo hemos hecho también, pero o se retiran por culpa de la Bird o salimos golpeadas por culpa de Flor Marchita. –dijo Mimi a la desespera.

-y pega bien la pelo-chicle esa. –reconoció Abazure sintiendo la bofetada recibida hace días.

-¿y por qué no las atacáis cuando no estén acompañadas? Es mejor cuando estén solas y tocarles la fibra más sensible.

-Karin, de verdad eres nuestro demonio de la guarda.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Habían pasado dos días desde la llegada de Karin, Sasuke se dirigía a su cuarto con la posibilidad de encontrarse con una Sakura mirándole molesta de no poder cenar en compañía de sus amigas.

Ese era su nuevo juego. Hacerla enfadar, que le echara en cara su desconforme y en respuesta a su pecado disfrutar de su cuerpo.

Sasuke sonreía satisfecho. Solo le habían bastado tres violaciones para comprobar que la chica disfrutaba y la prueba estaba en como intentaba callar sus gemidos de placer mordiéndose los labios o…

-llamarme por un palurdo como ese usuratonkachi. –dijo molesto.

La primera vez que se le había insinuado, no le había dado importancia que lo llamara por el nombre de su marido. Pero tras violarla, cuando disfrutaba, gemir el nombre de alguien que no la había tocado le empezaba a consumir de rabia y hasta de celos. Llamarle usuratonkachi en presencia de la pelirrosa le hacía sentir bien ya que como era de esperar explotaba de rabia y vuelta a disfrutar de su cuerpo donde ya no escuchaba el nombre del otro. Estaba convencido de que su Flor Marchita estaba alerta en cometer ese error que ella denominaba como vergüenza.

Abrió la habitación pensando en como haría disfrutar a la chica, con que postura y de que forma pero se quedó impresionado al contemplar el panorama que había dentro.

La colcha de la cama estaba tirada en el suelo completamente arrugada, podía visualizar un descosido en el mantón de su almohada, la ropa que tenía en el armario ciscada por el suelo revuelta, la silla de su escritorio en la misma condición, al igual que lo que había sobre la mesa, por no hablar de la lamparilla de mesa que tenía la bombilla agrietada y bastante deteriorada que se encendía y apagaba dando un paisaje más tétrico. Solo su póster del dragón que reposaba en la encimera de la cama era lo único que se había salvado y dio gracias a ello. Encontró a la culpable de aquel estropicio en el centro de rodillas en el suelo dándole la espalda con la respiración agitada.

-¿qué parte de que esta es mi habitación no pareces comprender? –preguntó Sasuke irónicamente una vez cerrada la puerta donde vio arañazos y sangre sobre ella, seguro que de su Flor Marchita por lo que la miró más sorprendido. ¿Es qué habría perdido la razón para actuar así?

-¡cállate! –mirándolo con ojos que echaban fuego- ¡esa maldita Bitch es superior a lo que creía! –Dragon se dio cuenta que empezaba a hablar consigo misma por lo que cogió la silla y se sentó todo tranquilo- ¡la 'santita' esa que… argh¡Me viene con sus amiguitas a tocarme las narices!

-bueno… -dispuesto a darles un justificante, pero Sakura siguió soltando lo que llevaba dentro.

-¡es que además no me vienen a tocar la moral¡Que va¡No tienen otra cosa mejor que hacer que rodearme y recordarme que no me acosté con Naruto-kun a pesar de estar casados¡¿Y a ellas que les importa¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que Naruto-kun haya nacido retraído en relaciones amorosas¡Y después para continuar amargándome me dicen que disfruto acostándome con Dragon¡JA¡Cómo sino supiera que eso les fastidia¡Si me acuesto no es por gusto¡Y si lo disfruto es porque es inevitable¡Malditas toca-narices! –soltando una gran bocanada de aire de disgusto.

-¿ya te sientes mejor? –preguntó con sarcasmo.

Sakura volvió a la realidad, quedando sin palabras al ver que había soltado todo lo que tenía acumulado frente a la persona menos indicada.

-realmente Karin ha sido capaz de sacarte de tus casillas para que me soltaras todas esas frases. –riendo por lo bajo. Sacó su móvil del bolsillo interior para hacer una llamada- ¿Gaara? Dile a Yama y a Sessh que si el pasado de Karin es aceptable la nombraremos como VIP –posó una mirada divertida sobre Sakura que lo miraba con la boca abierta de la impresión- adicionalmente se convertirá en mi segunda amante exclusiva. –cortando la llamada.

-esta… ¡¡estarás de broma¡¿Es que por tu culpa tengo que aguantar a esa arpía?! -volviendo a ignorar con quién hablaba realmente.

-para verte así, sí. Te calientas en todos los sentidos de la palabra. –observando detenidamente como su cuerpo se encendía, excitándolo de increíble manera.

-¡¿y aún por encima amante tuya¡¡Me niego en rotundo!! –y una vez más había hecho oídos sordos a sus comentarios.

Asombrado por lo dicho, Sasuke la miró interesado.

-¿no me digas que estás celosa?

-¡¡no te confundas Químico Loco!!

-¿entonces¿Qué explicación me das a tus palabras? –apoyando el peso de su mejilla sobre su mano.

-¡¡muy fácil¡No me gusta que compartas cama con esa mujer, porque después cuando me violas huelo su repugnante fragancia que da arcadas!

Sasuke no pudo evitar volver a reírse. Levantándose de la silla se acercó a la chica rodeándole la cintura con una sola mano apegándola a su cuerpo.

-¿y yo no te doy arcadas? –una mueca de enfado por parte de Sakura- Flor Marchita desconoces lo que tengo en mi interior. –y con la mano que tenía libre se quitó la chaqueta y la camisa. Todo lo que sentía la Haruno se esfumó cuando Dragon le despojó de sus prendas superiores quedando desnuda de cintura para arriba como él- voy a contarte algo que te darán arcadas de verdad. –susurrándole cerca del oído erizándole los vellos de la piel- mi antiguo tutor, Orochimaru me puso estos tres puntos que ves tras la nuca. Y no, no es un simple tatuaje. Se trata de una sustancia hecha a partir de compuestos químicos y la sangre de una serpiente de la India que al insertarla en la piel adquieres todas sus manías. Tu marca tiene la misma composición que la mía. En otras palabras, tenemos serpientes merodeando en nuestro interior y que solo ven la luz cuando fornicamos. ¿A qué es divertido?

Pero Sakura estaba en esos momentos blanca como el papel y zafándose de él corrió hacia el lavabo para vomitar.

Sasuke ante eso no pudo más que reírse de la situación.

-creo que tengo la lengua demasiado grande. Sino me cuido, no podré ponerla de mi lado, ni aún empleando mi artimaña especial. –quedó en silencio con la mirada puesta en un objeto que para suerte de la chica no había sido dañado- No. Estoy seguro que ante eso permanecerá a mi lado por iniciativa propia. ¿Verdad oni-san?

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

A la mañana siguiente, todo era como siempre. El local casi vacío, los empleados haciendo sus labores matutinas, los líderes en sus respectivas habitaciones a excepción de Yamato que estaba en el despacho revisando el pasado de la recién llegada. Por lo que había llegado a deducir, su joven amigo había decidido a contratar a la muchacha para hacer rabiar a la Flor Marchita y por su culpa había tenido que madrugar y estudiar el dichoso informe.

Rumores ya habían llegado a sus oídos sobre la tal Karin. Sus guardaespaldas y todo el personal masculino habían sido hechizados por ella y en los días que llevaba trabajando había ganado lo que la Perrita conseguía en un mes.

Llamaron a la puerta y dio el permiso para que pasara sin despegar su vista de las hojas que tenía en su poder.

-Mimi-chan me ha dicho que quería verme.

-y así es. –dejando los papeles para echarse atrás en el sillón negro de cuero- Karin Bitch se te ha hecho una investigación exhaustiva y todo parece estar bien para que trabajes aquí.

-ya les decía yo. Mi pasado es tan sucio como el vuestro.

-sin embargo, -cortándola- aquí pone que estuviste trabajando para el Akatsuki hace cinco años. Si esto llega a saber Sasuke, pongo la mano en el fuego que te atará de pies a manos para que cantes absolutamente todo lo que sepas.

-puede amordazarme desnuda si Sasuke-kun desea. No me importa. –con tono coqueto.

-…

-verá aunque intenten sonsacarme información, desgraciadamente solo era la amante de esos tipos sosos sin ambiciones. Esos hombres necesitaban a alguien con quién pasárselo bien en la cama y la mujer que estaba allí era como una monja de clausura.

-Karin, hay algo más que quería preguntarte y que a Sessh, a Sasuke y a mí nos ronda por la cabeza¿cómo sabías que esta era nuestra guarida? –preguntó casi con inocencia.

-yo quería trabajar con el Dead Moon. Intuía que tenían un prostíbulo como negocio¿en qué sino trabajarían unos captores de féminas que están bien desarrolladas y matan al resto?

-es una buena observación. Eso no quita que 'imagine' que sigas los mismos pasos que tu madre como espía.

-¿espía, yo? Es un trabajo muy pesado. –"este rubio es como dijeron, el mejor de todos, galante, atractivo pero muy audaz. Creo que tuve suerte de que no se dieran cuenta del cambiazo en mis datos."- Yamato-kun…

-¿Yamato-kun? –repitió por esa confianza.

-¿sabe? –quitándose las lentes adoptando su pose seductora e inocente- a mí me gusta acostarme con chicos guapos y de cuerpo bien formado.

-es una descripción mía muy acertada. –entrelazando los dedos.

Karin sonriendo se acercó al rubio hasta sentarse en el borde de la mesa con las piernas cruzadas teniendo su muslo desnudo a la vista del máximo líder.

-parece que hace demasiado calor. –abanicándose la mano.

-no lo pongo en duda. –acariciándole el muslo apoyándolo sobre su pierna donde el pie femenino rozaba su miembro.

-Yamato-kun si te digo la verdad, -desabrochándose los botones de la camisa exhibiendo sus atributos donde Yamato tenía toda su concentración sobre ellos- yo no soy de esas cómodas que tienen que hacerlo sobre algo para poder disfrutar. Puedo hacerlo de pié, sentada o como prefieras. ¿Qué dices?

-una proposición sexual¿no?

-así es. –bajando el tono de voz para tirar la camisa al suelo.

-es una pena que tenga que rechazarla ya que es algo que me encantaría hacer, pero con un cuerpo que no me calienta, no tendría ningún sentido. –echando para un lado el muslo de Karin.

-¿na… nani? (NA: significa ¿qué?) -¿la había rechazado cuando había respondido a sus insinuaciones? No podía ser.

Empeñada en que había bajado la guardia para que de alguna forma la recuperara, se bajó de la mesa para sentarse a horcajadas sobre Wolf que la miró fijamente a esos ojos azabaches (NA: a los que siguen Naruto¿los tenía negros?)

-Yamato-kun eres tan sexy y poderoso. –haciendo referencia al miembro que sentía bajo las ropas.

Alguien abrió la puerta, pero Yamato seguía observando a Karin sin interesarse quién había entrado sin permiso, mientras que la pelirroja sonreía triunfadora sabiendo quién se encontraba a sus espaldas y su estado.

La recién llegada miraba aquello sin poder creérselo y con un dolor en el pecho irreconocible.

-ah… yo… yo… lo siento… me dijeron que fuera sino… -la amenaza de sus padres, como no, su punto débil- ah… ahora me retiro…

-¡Bird espera! –demandó el líder mirando todavía a la pelirroja que tenía sobre él- Karin puedes frotarte todo cuanto quieras que no me excitas. Es más lo siento tan flácido que das pena. –dijo duramente.

Sora seguía allí sin mirar, intentando descifrar que era ese dolor interno.

-no niego que esto sea efectivo, pero ¿no te lo ha dicho 'mi-mi-chan'? –recalcando bien el nombre de Tachikawa- a mí me gusta acostarme con mujeres que tengan cuerpo de porcelana y vayan bien peinadas. –doble humillación para Karin, mientras que Sora parecía comprender el que Yamato no la violase.

-¿y qué me dices de June? –preguntó porque si esa eran sus exigencias, pues se contradecía al acostarse con la mencionada.

-son motivos personales que tienen que ver con su familia, especialmente con su hermanito. –fue su explicación.

-¡ya veo! –para sí misma- pues siento si no soy su tipo de chica. –colocándose las gafas y miró a la otra pelirroja callada- comprendo que Mimi lo sea. Puedo decirle que se pase por aquí y que te proporcione un momento divertido, Yamato-kun.

Eso contrajo a Sora.

-lo pensaré.

-bye, bye Yamato-kun. –con un guiño y un beso que había lanzado al aire.

Y eso molestó más a Sora que extraña se comía la cabeza de ese sentimiento. ¿A ella que le importaba que aquel Narcisista estuviera con otras chicas?

-"bueno, por lo menos puedo estar tranquila de que estando con él no me toque" –aunque eso no la aliviaba ya que con la paranoia de ser poco atractiva, pensaba que Taichi en realidad no la quería como creía. Su disgusto fue creciendo hasta hacerse patente.

-¿qué haces aquí Bird?

-yo… eh…

-¿quieres que mate a tus padres? –tocando su talón de Aquiles para que le diera una explicación rápida.

-las VIP me dijeron que querías hablar conmigo. –abreviando lo tanto que podía.

-con la Karin esa andan muy abiertas. –suspirando imaginando lo que habían pretendido- en fin, da igual. Ya que estás aquí, acércate.

Sora desconfiada, caminó a paso lento hasta estar frente a frente con la mesa como único obstáculo entre ellos dos. De él no se podía esperar nada bueno. Primero la violación sufrida a manos de otros y grabada; y después que sobreactuara cuando se sentía morir. Era un milagro que caminase con sus propios pies.

El chico se giró hasta colocarse de lado y abriendo sus piernas le hizo una seña para que se sentara en ese lugar. Sora abrió los ojos como platos dando un paso hacia atrás de forma instintiva.

-¡siéntate aquí y bien pegadita, ahora!

¿Qué hacer?

La cabeza le daba vueltas. Estar de aquella manera sería muy incómodo y más manejable, accediendo a cualquier petición suya.

-¡¡SIÉNTATE YA O MATO A TUS PADRES!! –exigió con más autoridad.

Y ya no hubo más rodeos. Resignada hizo lo que él le había le ordenado. El sillón era lo suficiente grande para que dos personas pudieran sentarse de esa manera, pero Yamato no se había echado para atrás para hacer más sitio, sino que se apegó a ella tanto como pudo notando así su masculinidad, aturdiéndola.

-buena chica. –estiró ambos brazos hacia su ordenador, provocando que Sora imaginase que de un momento a otro la aprisionara con ellos. Cuando Wolf terminó de teclear fue lo que hizo, acariciando sutilmente uno de sus brazos desnudos- ¿estás cómoda? –Sora hizo todo lo humanamente posible por mantener sus sentidos cuerdos, pero esa postura, esa caricia, su aliento rozándole el oído lo dificultaba- mira la pantalla. Hay que renovar tu vestuario y he encontrado esos diseños que me gustan.

-…

-Bird¿qué pensaste cuándo tenía a esa chica seduciéndome? –preguntó sorpresivamente y vaya que le hizo afecto que se giró quedando su rostro a centímetros del suyo. Sonrojada se volteó a ver los diseños de la pantalla- puede que me lo haya imaginado, pero creo que no te gustaba la escena.

Y claro que no le había gustado, pero él lo decía con otras intenciones. Y no. No le había gustado por eso. Solo que le avergonzaba ver una situación de ese tipo. Porque sino¿qué podría ser?

-¿estabas celosa? –preguntó meloso con su mejilla pegada a la suya- ¿verdad que sí?

Ya estaba fuera de cordura, ya había conseguido que dijera o hiciera lo que quisiera. Tenía que pensar en algo antes de afirmar que estaba celosa y darle un triunfo.

-ss… -de reojo vio algo. Parpadeó una vez y se apartó un poco para mirarle nerviosa- ¿quién es él? Se parece mucho a ti. –señalando un retrato que estaba sobre la mesa.

Sora vio como las facciones de Yamato se transformaban en unas serenas y con buenos ojos vio el retrato.

-es mi hermano pequeño. Que somos parecidos es solo en apariencia. –con una sonrisa triste- él no está contaminado como yo. –cogió el retrato contemplando con un inmenso cariño fraternal la foto- él siempre ha sido mi esperanza.

La pelirroja estaba asombrada al ver ese cambio radical, no pudo evitar pensar con toda certeza que el líder era una persona diferente a lo que creían.

Ya lo había intuido hace semanas pagando las consecuencias y Sakura la había avisado de que no se dejara llevar por momentos que sucedieron en el pasado. Pero ahí estaba él, mirando con una ternura a un hermano que solo podía ver en papel.

-"todos tenemos un lado bueno y un lado malo… quizás… quizás si le hago caso, si logro ser como él quiere, consiga ser amiga suya y cambiarle… que disuelva la organización, entregarse a las autoridades y tras la pena reunirse con su hermano…" –convencida que simplemente le caerá unos cuantos años de prisión- "yo me ocuparé de que vuelvas a ver la luz…" este traje y este son los que más me gustan, Wolf-sama.

Yamato miró a la pelirroja que tenía con él extrañado de que le llamase por primera por su seudónimo y lo más insólito con respeto. Ahí su presa le observaba a su vez con una dulce sonrisa creando desconfianza en el rubio.

-"¿qué estarás tramando?"

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

El día había transcurrido como siempre, o casi, ya que por la noche, a diferencia de otras, Sesshomaru se encontraba en la habitación en solitario leyendo un grueso libro de pasta gastada. De vez en cuando consultaba el reloj impacientándose de la tardanza de su Perrita.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y Sesshomaru sin despegar la vista del libro.

-llegas tarde. –aunque solo habían pasado cinco minutos de retraso.

-gomen nasai.

Sesshomaru la miró notando como el timbre de su voz sonaba sin emoción. Y no solo su tono le llamó la atención sino que su manera de andar, su rostro inmutable reflejando un ser sin vida. La analizó unos segundos más y volvió a su lectura imaginando que si la ignoraba, se desesperaría y sería la chica frágil con la que esa noche tenía intención de disfrutar.

El tic tac del reloj era el único sonido de aquella habitación, Dog concentrado en su lectura no se percataba de los movimientos de la joven quién ahora estaba sentada sobre la cama. Pasó una página leyendo las últimas palabras del final del capítulo. Con repulsión cerró el libro de un golpe seco como si no le gustase la lectura.

-bueno Rin, espero que estés… -y al verla se quedó sin palabras contemplándola con la expresión de una muñeca, despierta y con la mirada vacía.

La imagen que él deseaba ver, pero no así, no de esa manera. 'Él' no había tenido poder para transformarla así y quería ser 'Él' el culpable de todos sus males.

-¡Rin!

-¿sí?

¿Y aún tenía la osadía de contestarle como si todo estuviera perfecto? Pero¿es que había olvidado quién era y la posición en la que ella se encontraba?

Su Perrita tenía que estar triste, llorando, nerviosa, asustada, por 'Él', no serena y vacía sin temerle.

Tirando el libro a un lado se acercó a grandes zancadas y con el peso de su cuerpo la tumbó sobre la cama quedando Rin en una posición sumamente incómoda al haber estado de rodillas.

-¿no me digas que esto ya te gusta? –preguntó con burla.

-no. –contestó tranquila y concisa.

Esa respuesta lo irritó tal que con furia le arrancó las ropas con ambas manos quedando desnuda.

-¡no juegues conmigo Rin que sabes que puedo hacer de tu vida un completo infierno!

-lo sé.

-¡chiquilla insolente! –abofeteándola.

Del golpe la adolescente giró la cabeza con la mejilla inflamada y el labio inferior partido y así en esa posición quedó.

-¡no te hagas la desentendida conmigo, me oyes! –girándola para que lo viera de frente- ¡si tantas ganas quieres de vivir el infierno es lo que haré ahora mismo!

Y antes de que pudiera hacer algo notó un sutil movimiento en los dedos femeninos y como sorbía por la nariz quedamente. La miró fijamente percatándose de algo. Calmándose se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-siéntate. –ordenó con los ojos cerrados. Pocos segundos fue lo que le llevó hacer el mandato- si obedeces mis órdenes a rajatabla quiero que quites esa cara de póquer.

-… … …no puedo…

-tercera vez que me contradices desde que estás conmigo. ¿Es qué se necesita una muerte para que me obedezcas? –mirándola con dureza.

-…

-sino puedes quitar ese rostro, no puedo estar conforme y mi único placer será el de matar. Sabes que puedo perder los estribos y matar a tus queridas amigas.

-…

-¿ni con esas me dices nada? Poco deben de importarte. Si llegan a saberlo, te odiarían.

-…

Sabiendo que así no sacaría nada en clave, lo intentaría de otra forma.

-¿te gusta este lugar?

-no.

-¿odias este tipo de vida?

-sí.

-¿me odias a mí?

-sí.

-¿las VIP han hecho que estés así?

-sí.

-como imaginaba. –consiguiendo por fin su objetivo observando que ella seguía igual- ¿quién fue?

-Karin.

La recién llegada al parecer. Todavía no había tenido el placer de conocerla por la sencilla razón de estar ocupado con cierto asunto privado y su Perrita. Cogió el móvil que habitaba en la mesilla.

-Gaara (NA: sí, siempre es Gaara, pobrecito que va a quedar traumatizado) tráeme a Karin a mi cuarto. –un tembleque por la espina dorsal de la adolescente perceptivo para Sesshomaru. Al colgar, depositó el teléfono donde estaba y se sacó su camisa para lanzársela a Rin- póntela mientras.

No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando ahí estaba un Gaara nervioso con Karin. Sesshomaru frunció el cejo desilusionado por el carácter que el pelirrojo estaba tomando.

-como no te vayas cuidando de insinuaciones baratas, volverás al sitio donde te recogimos y no será vivo. –conocedor de lo que aquella pelirroja había conseguido sobre el inexpresivo guardaespaldas.

-lo lamento mucho Dog-sama.

-pues contrólate. –avisó- y ahora vuelve a tu puesto.

-sí señor.

Sesshomaru se centró en la nueva VIP donde podía comprender los efectos que ocasionaba sobre los demás hombres. Yamato le había dicho que gracias a ella, habían ganado en pocos días lo que conseguían en un mes.

-¿puedo saber lo que el maravilloso Sessh-kun desea de mí? –comprobando maravillada que el tercer líder tampoco estaba mal a pesar de ser un hombre mayor- ¿Creía que sus amantes predilectas eran Kagura y Sara o la famosa Perrita que tiene tras suya?

Rin se tensó y sus ojos cobraron vida por unos segundos para volver a ser una muñeca manipulada.

-para ser la primera vez que hablamos ya te tomas demasiadas confianzas conmigo.

-a los chicos malos hay que tratarlos con respeto pero también con cariño. Hay que tentar a la suerte, probar un poco de cada pan. –quitando sus lentes- y mojarlo en leche calentita.

Ante esas insinuaciones, Rin fue cobrando luz en sus ojos estremeciéndose por alguna razón.

-¿y te gustaría mojarte conmigo¿No sabes que puedes quemarte?

-son riesgos que hay que correr. –colgándose de su hombro.

-eres una chica un tanto atrevida.

-¿piensas echarme de la habitación? –preguntó con inocencia y precavida de que el tercer Dead Moon la rechazara como los otros dos.

-no tengo intención. Solo quería conocerte.

-podemos conocernos toda la noche si lo deseas. –acariciando su pecho desnudo y musculoso, excitándola por lo bien fornido que estaba. Descendió aquel dedo que no tenía parada satisfecha de que por fin uno de los Dead Moon cayera en sus encantos.

Rin solo miraba casi desesperada. ¿De verdad tendría que ver aquello¿Tenía que seguir en la misma posición sin decir nada¿Quién se lo impedía? No era 'Él' en esta ocasión, sino las palabras que esa mujer le dijo en los momentos que estaba sola bajándole todo el ánimo y las ganas de continuar viva.

Ahora quería decir algo, pedir marcharse para no verlo. Su boca se abría, pero la voz se quedaba estancada.

-¿de verdad piensas seguir mirando cuando te sientes incómoda? –preguntó Sesshomaru como si le leyera la mente sorprendiéndola como a Karin quién no entendía nada- repito Rin¿piensas seguir como si nada te importara?

-ah… yo… -sin saber que contestar.

-parece que has vuelto a la normalidad. –se dirigió a la Bitch apretándole ligeramente la muñeca que le tocaba- en cuanto a ti, recuerda que soy como Sasuke y Yamato. Ninguna mujer es capaz de encantarnos con sus artimañas, así que ni lo intentes de nuevo.

-ah… está bien… solo quería que pasáramos un buen rato…

-detesto a las mujeres que juegan a dos bandas.

-yo… yo… yo no juego a dos bandas… -se defendió nerviosamente.

-es verdad, tú juegas a tres… seducir a los líderes del Dead Moon lo tienes difícil cuando somos de gustos absolutamente diferentes…

-solo quería que os sintierais más vivos… -riendo tontamente- parece ser que cada amante con el suyo…

-correcto. Por cierto, hay un detalle muy importante que quiero que te quede en claro y que de paso se lo comentes a las otras VIP, -acercándola a él donde los separaba milímetros de distancia- si decís o hacéis algo que esté mi Perrita desconforme a como me disgusta sufriréis la muerte de tres verdaderos demonios. ¿Ha quedado suficientemente claro?

-s… sí… -temblando cuerpo entero. Por un momento creyó que los ojos de aquel hombre se habían vuelto rojos, pero eso tenían que ser imaginaciones, producto del miedo¿no?

-¡márchate y dales el recado!

-s… sí…

Se volteó y casi se cae al tropezar con sus propias piernas. Con cuidado y rapidez salió del cuarto donde Rin miraba a Sesshomaru atónita.

-¿gra… cias? –pronunció si él habría interpretado aquello para ayudarla y defenderla.

-no te confundas. No me gustaría perder a mi Perrita por un arranque de furia que tengo al perder el control.

-claro… -que tonta había sido creyendo lo contrario.

-ahora me vas a decir lo que te ha contado y después tendremos una noche divertida.

Rin agachó la cabeza dolorida al tener que confesarle lo que esa mujer le habíaa dicho, todas las verdades que le esperarían si por un casual fuese liberada con vida como la soledad, el trauma, a sus amigas felices olvidándose de ella y lo que más miedo tenía del mundo exterior a Koga buscándola para volver a una pesadilla que nunca había terminado. Eso le produjo un bajón con ganas de que la matasen de una mísera vez y de un momento a otro había pasado a ser una especie de muñeca viendo en su mente esa muerte que tanto perseguía. Pero una parte le decía que no tenía derecho a juzgar y a decidir su existencia, eso estaba en manos del destino y sabía que esa noche aún viviría para ver el mañana. Fue por eso, que desesperada había pedido que 'Él' la salvara… a 'Él' se lo había pedido. ¿Tanto dependía de 'Él' ahora? Pues si lo pensaba bien, a su manera, 'Él' la defendía de las VIP, pero no de 'Él' mismo.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Después de ese acontecimiento, todo siguió su curso y las tres presas especiales no tenían acusaciones por parte de las VIP, pero eso no significaba que los tres líderes siguiesen disfrutando de ellas.

Para los que estaban en la calle, les era demasiado tranquilo el que no sucediesen crímenes diarios a manos del Dead Moon como antes que era el pan de cada día. Ese era un tema de debate que muchos platicaban a escondidas como si entre ellos surgiera Dog para matarles con sus manos, Dragon con sus explosivos y venenos o Wolf con su mirada penetrante provocando en algunos paradas cardiacas con tan solo su presencia.

A la policía también les extrañaba el no tener ningún movimiento suyo y los que hacían de guardia en los lugares asignados comenzaban a aburrirse de sus misiones que no conducían a pista alguna.

Con la guardia baja, nadie imaginó lo que una noche clara con la luna iluminando podría convertirse con las nubes tapándola posteriormente.

Kanna, la hija única del hermano de Dog, corría por aquellas calles donde a una cuadra se encontraba su casa. Si sus padres supieran que estaba correteando fuera de la vivienda, su primer impulso sería el de detenerla, sin importar que la pelota favorita de la niña se perdiera entre la ciudad.

La pequeña empezó a caminar despacio buscando su querida pelota y volver a su casa antes de que sus padres se dieran cuenta. Sabía que su padre aparte de regañarla lo tomaría también con su madre quién no tenía culpa.

Un sonido y se llevó las manos al pecho en señal de protección. Se tranquilizó al ver que era un perro persiguiendo a un gato.

Siguió en busca de su pelota hasta llegar al parque cercano a su casa que tenuemente estaba iluminando por las farolas.

Nuevamente un sonido que reconocía como el de su pelota al botarla. Sin pensar en nada, siguió el sonido hasta detenerse en seco al ver sentado en uno de los toboganes a un hombre de cabellos azulados y ojos azabaches jugando con su querida pelota.

Otro sonido, pero este de cadenas chirriantes, se giró viendo a otro hombre pero este rubio de ojos azules mirándola fijamente sobre el columpio.

-es peligroso para una niña andar sola por la noche. –apareciendo tras de ella un tercer hombre.

La niña se giró a verle y se quedó asombrada.

-¿pa… papá? –confundiendo con su padre a aquel hombre que era Sesshomaru.

Sasuke dejó de botar la pelota para poner su atención en lo que sucedería a continuación, un espectáculo que nunca se volvería a ver. Yamato con sus pies paró de columpiarse para ver lo insólito. El motivo por el que estaban los tres allí.

La calma había terminado.

Las nubes comenzaron a tapar las nubes.

El viento sopló con vida propia meciendo los cabellos de los presentes.

CONTINUARÁ…

**--------------------------------------------------**

**Notas de la autora:**

Y tras una semana aquí el capítulo siguiente. Nuevamente por asuntos, me ha quedado fatal y ha habido muchos saltos ya que en un día he hecho casi todo el capítulo y ahora mismo son cerca de las cinco mañana, para que mañana (técnicamente hoy) tengáis el capítulo en este día ya que estaré casi todo el día fuera de casa por el trabajo, por lo que el capítulo llega tarde pero en el día que prometí.

Para empezar, alguien me dijo en sus reviews que le gustaría que apareciese Sango, que jugase un papel como el resto de los personajes secundarios, y bueno, ya tenía en mente que Sango tuviese ese papel, pero no que apareciese tan pronto. Y por supuesto, tendrá un romance o algo con Miroku… ups se me ha ido la lengua, pero es visto¿no?

Por otra parte, también Inuyasha ha tenido su pequeño papel en este capítulo junto a Kagome y su hija Kanna, que dentro de poco pondré en mi página que rol desempeña esta niña realmente en el manga/anime para aquellos que desconozcan su naturaleza.

Y que antes tenía pensado en poner a Karin en casi todo el capítulo, nuevamente cambié lo que tenía planeado. Ya era demasiado trauma incluso para mí. Ya veis que ésta ha conseguido seducirles, excepto a Yama, a Sessh y a Sasu que le dieron calabazas donde disfruté escribiéndolo.

En cuanto a Sakura le irrita Karin que ni cuenta se da con quién se queja; Sora vuelve a ver con otros ojos a Yamato¿qué sucederá esta vez?; y finalmente Rin parece que le está pasando lo mismo aunque eso no quita que siga desconfiando de él.

Y ahora, el Dead Moon han acorralado a Kanna, la sobrina de Dog¿qué tendrán en mente esta vez?

Y un profundo agradecimiento a los que me dejaron review que de verdad estoy sorprendida con vuestras palabras, sois geniales. Las respuestas más las del capítulo anterior, estarán entre hoy y mañana. Y si veis, en la página he abierto la sección donde poco a poco la voy mejorando y ya tiene unos cuantos datos y demás.

'Atori'


	9. Las marcas del mal

**Aviso:** Capítulo donde habrá incesto aunque ligero; continuos flash backs que para distinguirlos estarán en cursiva.

CAPÍTULO DEDICADO A DAYANA-CHAN POR SU CUMPLEAÑOS.

--------------------------------------------------

_Capítulo 9: Las marcas del mal_

Que extraños son los días que últimamente pasaba. No podía decir que todos eran de color de rosa porque sonaba estúpido estando en la situación que se encontraba. Pero tampoco eran tan malos. Últimamente, su captor estaba demasiado cambiado. ¿Acaso su decisión de hacerse su amiga lo había influenciado?

Quién sabe.

El día que se había hecho la determinación de cambiarlo, aquella noche había seguido la misma rutina, horas de constante violación mientras era grabada a excepción de una variante, había obedecido todas y cada una de las ordenes que Wolf le había dado. Y quizás, por el simple hecho de que aquel hombre tenía doble cara, a la noche siguiente…

-

_La puerta se abrió invadiendo la supuesta intimidad que la pelirroja tenía. Entrando con el altivo de un rey, Yamato, Wolf, caminó hacia ella a grandes zancadas compartiendo miradas que fue rota por la chica, observando la libertad lejana a través del ventanal. Pasarían muchas semanas, meses incluso que ella volviera a pisar el exterior. Pero tenía la compañía de Sakura y Rin, y eso la compensaba. Con una gran bocanada, sabiendo que él volvería a llevarla al sótano, le dedicó una mirada indicando que estaba lista para ser llevada. _

_Sería otra noche donde allí le estarían esperando sus aliados, su cuerpo nuevamente mancillado… Ese era su nuevo pan de cada día, pero si así mantenía contento a Wolf y todos sus allegados con vida…_

_-puedes estar tranquila que de ahora en adelante no pienso llevarte al matadero._

_Takenouchi alzó la cabeza sin comprender observándole detenidamente donde seguía parado a escasos metros de distancia, cruzando los brazos clavando sus fríos ojos analizante, leyéndole la mente._

_-no, no te voy a volver a llevar. –contestando a una pregunta no formulada- pero si quieres ir…_

_-¡no! –cortándole con una negativa desesperada._

_-yo pensaba que empezaba a gustarte. ¿Acaso no has disfrutado ni un poquito? –poniéndose de cuclillas para estar a su altura._

_-…_

_-es comprensible que no disfrutases, si fuera yo el que te diera placer me suplicarías una y otra vez que te violase. Podríamos probarlo si fueras más atractiva. Ya se sabe que las personas bellas no deben mezclarse con el estiércol._

-

Reconocía que la vanidad no había manera de quitársela. Y quién ayudaba a que se engrandeciera eran las VIP, principalmente una de sus amantes privadas, Mimi Tachikawa.

Por otro lado, empezaba a concomerle la cabeza. Si pasase con él un momento ardiente y apasionado¿le suplicaría que fuese él expresamente quién la violase?

No podía negar que la idea le excitaba. Ella era una mujer de carne y hueso como otra cualquiera y aquel hombre era tremendamente sexy y atractivo, aunque con exigencias sobre el género femenino. Con esos dones, era normal que pudiese desear a la mujer que se le antojara. Y ella, por supuesto, no estaba dentro de la lista.

-"y ya me dije que eso es un alivio. Estando asolas con él, lo único que recibo son palabras hirientes o golpes…"

Aunque si la maltrataba físicamente eran en ocasiones excepcionales donde Wolf perdía los estribos; pero las palabras eran diarias.

Claro que eso también había cambiado levemente.

-

_La mirada de la pelirroja se mantenía fija en un punto específico, Wolf quién le daba la espalda. Cualquiera ajeno pensaría que en aquel cuarto se encontraban la típica de pareja matrimonial, donde el marido escogía la camisa para cambiarse mientras que la mujer le observaba embobada la espalda desnuda marcada por los músculos. Pero la realidad no era esa. Wolf ignorándola se dedicaba a sus manías, como aquella nimiedad. Pero la intensa mirada le ponía de los nervios. En un ataque de rabia, tiró con todas las camisas que estaban colgadas, encarándola con desafío. Y con lo que se topó, lo dejó desorientado. Aquellos ojos rubíes lo contemplaban en una mezcla de confusión, miedo y preocupación. _

_Sin dejarse llevar por una estúpida mirada, se colocó frente a ella, con el pecho al aire y los brazos en jarras esperando que así se le quitase ese rostro perturbable._

_-¿qué te pasa¿Ahora te asustas ante mi presencia? _

_Sora parpadeó ruborizada. La imagen que se le presentaba era sugestivamente tentadora. En anteriores circunstancias habría virado la cabeza apenada concentrándose en el polvo del suelo, pero estaba __aquello__ y se negaba abandonar su campo de visión. Inconscientemente se levantó de la cama y olvidándose que él era su captor, se había acercado hasta rozar su pecho con el suyo._

_Yamato con recelo, examinaba sus acciones sin saber como calificarlas, extrañas quizás. ¿Qué tenía ahora esa pelirroja? Curioso, observó como, tras segundos de estar frente a él, le había rodeado, hasta ensanchar sus ojos sobre su espalda, el lugar donde tenía las dos cicatrices. La reciente que reinaba sobre su espalda con forma de línea curva, y la hecha hace años que misteriosamente había adoptado la forma de una luna. _

_Sobre su piel, fría y pálida, sintió las cálidas yemas de aquella mujer rozándole con sumo cuidado la gran cicatriz como si le estuviera curándole del dolor que ahora no sentía como cuando Yagami con el látigo se lo había ofrecido._

_-¿nunca has visto una cicatriz o qué? –despertándola de su ensoñación. Notó como apartaba la mano de inmediato como si su cuerpo desprendiera fuego y no sabía porqué, pero deseaba que aquellos dedos femeninos continuasen con la labor._

_-yo… no… digo… no es eso… es que… había visto cicatrices en los asesinos que Taichi-kun coge, pero no eran tan grandes… debió… debió de doler¿no? –pero¿qué estaba diciendo¿Por qué entablaba una conversación tan absurda?_

_-¿qué si duele? –mirándola brevemente para soltar una carcajada- digamos que la pequeña, la que Gennai me hizo fue una simple caricia, en comparación con la que me dejó tu Taichi-kun al darme latigazos. –repuso con sarcasmo._

_Ante aquella revelación, Sora abrió los ojos desmesurada mirándole incrédula, retrocediendo pequeños pasos donde él se volteaba cargando desprecio._

_-Tai… te… no… eso es mentira. Taichi-kun es incapaz de hacer algo así._

_-¿ah sí? –soltando una mueca- pero¿tú eres imbécil o qué te pasa¿Qué no has aprendido que no vivimos en un cuento de hadas¿Qué tu Taichi-kun es humano como los demás¿Crees que ese hombre amigo tuyo no ha matado a nadie en su vida¿Qué por ser policía, todos le obedecemos para ir a la cárcel¿Qué no es capaz de torturar a la gente para conseguir la verdad?_

_-yo… yo… -sintiéndose avergonzada._

_-esto que tengo la espalda, y metételo en tu cabecita porque no lo pienso repetir, me lo ha hecho Yagami en un arrebato de locura para saber de ti. _

_Eso la calló, bajándole toda la vergüenza que tenía acumulada._

_-puedes estar contenta de saber que le importas, pero claro Bird, yo no pienso entregarte bajo ninguna circunstancia. –dando por finalizada la conversación- no pienso hacerlo hasta que logre mis objetivos. –de espaldas a ella. _

_Yamato caminó hacia el armario, con los vellos erizados productos del frío que empezaba a tener. Pues pese a que la calefacción estaba puesta, eran meses fríos y no podía permitirse el lujo de agarrar un constipado. Ya andaba suficiente desnudo cuando pasaba noches con sus VIP privadas y el bajar al húmedo subterráneo teniendo continuos cambios de temperatura._

_De pronto, algo húmedo y pesado se arrojó sobre su espalda. Su cuerpo se tensó para después sorprenderse. Incapaz de imaginarse que eso fuera cierto, se giró viendo desconcertado como su presa le rodeaba la cintura, con su rostro oculto donde lágrimas caían, igual que un pajarillo que quiere volar y ve a sus compañeros revoloteando a su alrededor como burlándose de su incapacidad._

_-¿y ahora qué te pasa? Por sino lo sabes, estás abrazando a tu peor enemigo. –sin embargo el agarre se hizo más fuerte y él solo suspiró- oye, comprendo que todas las mujeres caigan rendidas ante mí, pero si sufrieran una mínima parte de lo que has tenido que padecer, se mantendrían a una ligera distancia. –esas palabras egocéntricas no hicieron que Sora se despegase de él- ¿no me digas qué te sientes culpable por lo que me ha pasado? –casi riéndose de su propia pregunta._

_Sora intentó acallar sus sollozos para darle una respuesta. Durante unos segundos reinó el silencio, donde la pelirroja trataba de calmarse y reuniendo todo el valor que le quedaba, miró al chico con profunda pena, como si acabara de ver en una película toda su miserable vida y lo que todavía le quedaba por delante._

_-¿te estás compadeciendo de mí? –preguntó Wolf de improvisto sin creerse lo que veía en esos ojos rojos que cristalizaban, viéndose reflejados en ellos, viendo el asombro escrito en su rostro y que difícilmente podía ocultar._

_-sí. –contestó en bajo, pero audible y resonó en los tímpanos del rubio quién no se creía su respuesta._

-

Sí, sentía pena y compasión, pero ahora ya no estaba segura si se trataba solo de eso. El tiempo pasado al lado de su captor, empezaba a serle necesaria como el aire para respirar. Soltó una bocanada de aire, admirando algunas nubes que tapaban la luna llena. Él había salido esa noche y no en solitario.

-

_-¿te vas?_

_-… -no le dio respuesta, siguió acomodándose la chaqueta._

_La pelirroja contempló el reloj de pared donde marcaba las nueve pasadas, una idea vagó por su mente. A esa hora solo un asesino como él salía tan tarde para…_

_-¿vas a… vas a matar a algún inocente?_

_-…_

_Interpretó su silencio como un sí y resignada miró el piso. Juntó las manos rezando y pidiendo perdón a Dios por el pecado de Yamato, buscando imploración para que comprendiera sus motivos._

_Lo escuchó abrir la puerta y sintió miedo por él, por lo que pudiera pasarle._

_-ten mucho cuidado. –dijo sin pensar._

_El rubio paró entre la habitación y el pasillo para voltear la cabeza y observar asombrado a su presa donde le lanzaba una sonrisa queda._

_Giró la cabeza de forma instantánea y sin mirarla._

_-… … …no voy a matar… … … … … …estarás con Flor Marchita y la Perrita hasta que volvamos… … …-Sora se dio cuenta que quería decirle algo más, pero vio como negaba con la cabeza y emprendió la marcha._

-

Sonrió. No sabía cómo, pero por primera vez desde que estaba en ese lugar, Wolf no la había visto como su presa. Humanidad es lo que empezaba a conseguir en ese líder y eso la alegraba. Sus días encerrada empezaba a contarlos con una mano, pero la posibilidad de que Wolf cumpliese su pena y estar con su hermano muy lejano.

Sora con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, soltando muecas de felicidad, no se daba cuenta que estaba siendo fijamente observada por Sakura quién tenía el cejo fruncido, como si las expresiones de la mujer la molestasen, tensión que Rin notó por lo que dejando la lectura donde se distraía, se concentró en la de cabello rosado.

-¿qué ocurre Sakura-san?

-¡¿qué, qué me ocurre?! –repitió incrédula- ¿qué no parece evidente? –e ignorándola se acercó a grandes zancadas a la más mayor, la cual se giró al percatarse de la cercanía- ¿qué te ocurre a ti¡¡Eso es lo que había que preguntar!! –Sora parpadeó sin comprender, miró a Rin quién se encogió de hombros, para volver a encarar a la Haruno- ¿a qué venía esa sonrisita nostálgica o mejor dicho, esa sonrisa de enamorada en esta situación?

-¿de enamorada?

-comprendo que por la falta de protección masculina, andes pensando en Taichi, pero hay que tener un poco de consideración respeto a Rin-chan¿no te parece?

-Sakura-san no me molestaba. –replicó la más joven más extrañada por su actitud que la pelirroja.

-¡pero no hay derecho!

-Sakura… -san…

La impresión de la joven, la despertó y soltó una gran bocanada de aire al mismo tiempo que se llevaba una mano a la frente.

-lo siento. Lo siento mucho. Ando muy alterada últimamente. Y tanto Químico Loco como las VIP no ayudan a que me tranquilice. No debería pagar los platos rotos con vosotras. Sora-san en verdad lo siento.

-ah no, no tienes que disculparte. –volteando de nuevo su mirada rojiza hacia el exterior- "¿enamorada…¿Tenía realmente una expresión de enamorada¿Estoy enamorada de Wolf-sama? No… no… eso no puede ser…" –negándose a creer escandaloso hecho.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Mientras eso sucedía, en una casa, el caos reinaba alrededor de un hombre donde la cabeza le daba vueltas al no hallar a su pequeña hija.

-¡Kanna¡Kanna! –llamaba Inuyasha.

Desesperado abrió la puerta que daba al patio rogando a los cielos hallarla sentada sobre el césped jugando con su pelota favorita- Kanna… -murmuró angustiado al ver la reja de su casa abierta.

Sin decir o dejar una nota a su mujer, salió escopeteado de la casa en busca de su hija, antes de que por casualidades de la vida se topara con su detestable hermano, sin sospechar que efectivamente su querida y única hija estaba frente a ese personaje.

-

-¿pa… papá? No… -observándole bien- tú no eres mi papá. –dijo Kanna convencida tras ver con dificultades las misteriosas marcas en la mejilla y la luna menguante sobre la frente.

-muchos dicen que parezco su hermano. –contestó Dog inocentemente.

Una breve risa por parte de Wolf y Dragon quiénes volvían a columpiarse y a botar la pelota respectivamente esperando con ascuas lo que próximamente sucedería. Pero uno de ellos, debía mover ficha para llegar a la casilla indicada aunque tuvieran que saltar varias en el progreso.

-¿buscabas esto? –preguntó Sasuke.

-ah… sí… -mirándole momentáneamente para volver su vista a Sesshomaru que lo contemplaba como si fuera una divinidad.

El poco interés que tenía por el esférico, el tenso silencio creado siendo interrumpido por el chillido del columpio y el viento helado de febrero hizo que Sasuke botase la pelota para distraerse, mientras el invitado estrella no llegaba.

Sesshomaru también esperaba ansioso aquel invitado, seguro de que se estaría comiendo las uñas pensando mil y una tonterías, pero empezaba a sentirse incómodo y no era el desesperante ruido que hacía Yamato al balancearse o el irritante sonido de la pelota al tocar el suelo. La mirada de su sobrina, ganaba a todo aquello. Esos intensos ojos como la noche sobre su persona, siguiendo cada movimiento que daba le exasperaba, abriendo el deseo de matar al primero con el que se encontrase para desahogarse.

-¿qué? –dirigiéndose a la niña con hastío, a sabiendas que si no hacía algo, todo lo que tenía planeado para su hermano se fuera por borda.

-es que… en verdad usted se parece mucho a mi papá… son muy parecidos…

Su respuesta hizo que cerrara los ojos comprendiendo el interés de la niña, recordándola tanto a su estúpido padre. La curiosidad era un don genético, pero recordando su reflejo le resultaba normal. Se encaminó pasando por el lado de la pequeña, donde tal como esperaba, le seguía con la mirada como un imán atraído a un metal. Sesshomaru se situó frente a sasuke, el cual le tendió la dichosa pelota con el cejo fruncido dando entender que disfrutaba con el ridículo juego.

-toma. Es tuyo¿no? –devolviéndosela.

-arigato. Es usted muy amable. –con una sonrisa sincera.

Nuevamente Dragon y Wolf rieron por lo bajo debido a la ignorancia de la criatura. Si ella supiera como era en realidad su tío, si ella supiera…

-creo que deberías irte a casa de inmediato. –habló Yamato por primera vez- ¿no has oído hablar de tres criminales, pero sumamente 'atractivos', -resaltándola de forma notable- que aterrorizan a familias y niños?

-algo. –confesó la niña. Y recordar eso, hizo que mirara el suelo con cierto temor- ¿les importarían… les importaría acompañarme? No me gustaría encontrarme con ellos.

A los tres les faltó poco para soltar una sonora carcajada. Tanta ignorancia, tanta inocencia en una indefensa criatura que les resultaba una monada.

-¡¡Kanna!! –escuchó una voz en la lejanía proveniente de Inuyasha.

Y ahora comenzaba lo que Yamato y Sasuke esperaban, por fin habían llegado a la casilla ganadora y el premio lo obtendrían en unos minutos.

-¡papá! –contestó con alegría- ¡aquí¡Estoy aquí!

Inuyasha al escuchar la respuesta de su hija, aliviado, se dirigió corriendo para regresar a su casa antes de que aquellas calles nocturnas le hiciesen perder el juicio creando la paranoia de que su hermano le estuviera acechando.

Y la paranoia se convirtió en cruel realidad, al encontrar a su hija entre aquel familiar que tanto aborrecía junto a sus dos compañeros que se mantenían en la posición inicial.

-Inuyasha cuanto tiempo sin vernos. –fue el saludo del albino.

-Ses… Sess… sho… ma… ru… -con el labio inferior temblando.

-Papá¿conoces a este señor? –preguntó maravillada y feliz la niña.

La voz de su hija le alteró y sin ser capaz de acercarse para alejarla solo gritó.

-¡ven aquí ahora mismo¡Aléjate de él!

-no te preocupes Inuyasha. –situándose al lado de su sobrina quién no entendía porque su padre quería separarla de ese señor tan bueno- No pretendo nada contra tu hija.

-¡¿cómo si me lo creyera?! –rugió fuera de sí.

-tienes valor para alzarle la voz. –negó Sasuke- eso es inapropiado de un ototo (1) hacia su aniki (2). Eso fue lo que Itachi siempre me decía.

-¡¡ese imbécil no me ha considerado su hermano en la vida!!

-¡ufff! Si Takeru me insultase le daría un buen puñetazo. Esos no son respetos Inuyasha.

-¡¿de respeto a alguien como él?! –soltó incrédulo- ¡¿qué respeto le voy a tener al hombre que mató a mi madre¡¿Qué respeto le voy a tener al demonio que es?! –respirando con fuerza por todo lo que se había guardado. Pero segundos después se arrepintió.

Aquel hombre que le había llamado demonio, era uno de los hombres más peligrosos que no se andaba con chiquitas; jamás había soportado que le alzaran la voz sin matarles después; jamás había tolerado los insultos y vivir para contarlo; además… además… allí, a su lado estaba su hija.

Con los ojos empañados en terror vio como su hermano posaba su mano sobre el hombro de la criatura teniendo sus amigos a cada lado.

-por favor… por favor… no le hagas nada… -llorando irremediablemente- mátame a mí…

Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos enfadado y sintió la mirada de su sobrina clavada sobre él en un mar de confusiones.

-eres patético Inuyasha. Pero, aunque esto te vaya a sonar hipócrita no será de mi incumbencia. –lanzándole algo que cayó a los pies del hermano menor.

Inuyasha se fijó observando extrañado como Sesshomaru le había dado una katana. ¿Qué pretendía¿Pelearse a la antigua?

-ver para creer. –murmuró Sasuke ligeramente impresionado.

-es uno de los tesoros de nuestro padre. –explicó Sesshomaru atrayendo la atención de su hermano quién no entendía nada- es la herencia que te ha dejado y que he guardado hasta que llegase el momento. Sé que tienes problemas económicos, si vendes esto lograrás vivir lo que te queda de vida.

-¿qué… qué es lo que pretendes?

-somos hermanos después de todo¿no?

-¡si nunca me has considerado como tal!

-¡baka! (3) ¿Todavía no te has dado cuenta? –soltó Sasuke ligeramente molesto como si el hecho de que Inuyasha menospreciase a Sesshomaru le incumbiese.

-eres un poco lerdo a veces. –siguió el rubio.

-¡basta! Inuyasha tiene razón.

Un paro cardiaco, eso es lo que tenía Inuyasha. Sesshomaru… ¿cómo denominarlo¿Le había defendido¿Le estaba dando la razón? Sonaba demasiado irreal. No podía por menos que imaginarse que aquel no era Sesshomaru, Dog, uno de los tres líderes del Dead Moon, o el demonio como muchos lo llamaban.

-Inuyasha soy un Dead Moon, Takeru e Itachi son las únicas personas apreciadas por Yamato y Sasuke. ¿Sabes qué es lo que pasa actualmente con ellos?

Por supuesto que lo sabía, en las noticias se dedicaba a hacer algunos especiales sobre la vida pasada del Dead Moon, pero no entendía a qué venía aquella pregunta.

-es lógico imaginar que la policía ande tras los parientes más cercanos de los criminales. –comenzó Yamato serio- están vigilándote las 24 horas, pinchan tu teléfono… pierdes el derecho a la intimidad aparte de que todos te miran con malos ojos. –terminó con una ligera pena en la voz.

-incluso muerto, investigan sobre las personas que le rodean, revuelven en la tumba, entre las cenizas impidiéndole descansar en paz. –siguió Sasuke con los dientes apretados.

Inuyasha comprendió al instante que hablaban de sus respectivos hermanos por lo que si su mente no le engañaba, lo que Sesshomaru había hecho…

-no… eso es imposible… ¡no tiene sentido! –explotó furioso- tú mataste a mi madre ante mis narices, nunca te he gustado, te dedicabas a observarme entre las sombras…

-considerando tu primer punto, maté a Izayoi porque su vida ya había llegado a su fin.

-¡¿nande?! (4) –queriendo saltar sobre él.

-¡imbécil! A tu madre le quedaba pocos días de vida. Tenía un virus incurable. En aquellos yo ya era un Dead Moon y sabía lo que ocurría con Itachi y Takeru, por lo que aproveché para que todos creyesen que te aborrecía. Así tú y tu familia podríais vivir tranquilos.

-¡¿llamas tranquilo a vigilarme como un acosador?!

-muchas organizaciones –volvió a hablar el rubio líder- suelen ser muy desconfiadas entre ellas. Les importar un comino lo que los líderes sienten sobre sus parientes o en el peor de los casos, se aprovechan para usarles y tener a la organización enemiga a su merced. Principalmente el Shining Sun.

-¿Shining Sun?

-nuestro alter ego, por así decirlo. –explicó Sasuke- aunque son solo cinco pelagatos. No hay que temer, pero no está de más prevenir.

Inuyasha seguía sin creerse lo que estaba oyendo y ahora ya no podía profesar que aquel fuese su hermano mayor, pero si los otros dos líderes hablaban como hombres precavidos y hasta inseguros, a Sesshomaru¿le pasaba lo mismo?

-debemos irnos. Si seguimos en contacto sería peligroso para ti.

-además de tener ciertas complicaciones en la base. –habló Sasuke actuando como un Dead Moon- pero divertidas, por lo menos por parte mía. –hablando solo.

El albino solo soltó una mueca ante las palabras del menor de los líderes quién había vuelto a usar ese tono de niño que se divierte con maldades. Vio a la niña quién no había entendido la conversación.

-vete con tu padre y nunca vayas con desconocidos que no seamos nosotros. –le advirtió.

-hai. (5) ¿Volveré a verles?

-… … …quién sabe… -definitivamente su sobrina era demasiado inocente pero encantadora.

-en marcha. –dijo Yamato tomando la iniciativa seguido por sus compañeros en dirección salida de aquel tétrico parque.

-¡matte (6) Sesshomaru! –pronunció Inuyasha sin haberse recuperado de la impresión.

Los tres líderes se pararon, pero el mencionado no se volteó como sus dos amigos.

-yo… entonces… -vacilando bastante- entonces, tú… ¿tú no me odias? Quiero decir… ¿tú… me reconoces como tu hermano?

-…

-Sesshomaru…

-en ningún momento he dicho que te odiaba. Solo me limitaba a hacer un papel para que pudieras vivir tranquilo. –aunque tenía que reconocer que la actuación la había exagerado bastante, pero era un Dead Moon y si la gente ya creían que era un demonio, no podría mostrarse indiferente contra alguien al que supuestamente detestaba- sin embargo, esto no significa que deje de hacer mis visitas rutinarias. Espero que ahora no la fastidies hermanito. –perdiéndose en la lejanía con Dragon y Wolf.

Inuyasha negó con la cabeza. ¿Fastidiarla cuando velaba por su seguridad y el de su familia? Sonaba poco creíble, pero al parecer esa era la realidad. Los tres líderes podrían ser despiadados, peligrosos y muchas cosas más, pero albergaban un sentimiento fraternal que nadie les podría igualar.

-papá, papá, papá. -tirando Kanna de su chaqueta, el cual le prestó atención- ¿entonces ese señor tan amable es tu hermano?

-sí. -con un deje de orgullo.

-ya decía yo que tenía que ser eso. Se parecía muchísimo a ti. Creo que sino tuviera esas extrañas marcas, podría pasar por tu gemelo. Que emoción saber que tengo un tío así.

-Kanna escucha, no debes decir a nadie sobre este encuentro. ¿Entendido?

-como digas papá. Pero, las marcas que el tío tenía en el rostro¿son esas cosas que los chicos grandes llaman tatuajes?

La pregunta de su hija hizo que le entrase la curiosidad. Lo que su hermano tenía no eran simples tatuajes o cicatrices. ¿Marcas de nacimiento? Nunca lo supo. Ya cuando era un niño, su hermano las poseía. Por el alejamiento del mayor, se había aventurado a preguntárselo a su padre…

-

_-es algo que no entenderías._

_-pero¿por qué? No es muy normal que un chico tenga una luna en la frente y dos rayas en cada mejilla._

_-es un castigo del cielo._

_-¿un castigo del cielo? –y vio como su padre se volvía melancólico._

-

Y con aquella reacción tan poco común, no le había preguntado más. Se había quedado con las ganas. No entendía porque su padre le había dado aquella respuesta. ¿Acaso su hermano no debería haber nacido¿O es que su padre, furioso de que su primera esposa muriera al darle a luz, le había implantado esas marcas como castigo? No, eso no podía ser. Recordaba a su padre, y era un hombre pacífico, amable y bondadoso. Siempre pendiente de sus hijos, haciendo lo imposible para que Sesshomaru viviera con ellos.

De repente, en la oscuridad de la noche, cerca de donde estaba él y su hija, el sonido de un disparo alertó a Inuyasha, y sintió como su hija se abrazaba a su pierna temblando de miedo.

Con un mal presentimiento, cargó la katana regalada y a su hija en brazos y se fue corriendo a ver que es lo que había pasado.

-

En el escenario del crimen, uno de los implicados se sujetaba el hombro que chorreaba de sangre, con sus dos compañeros rodeándole y mirando atónitos al hombre que había disparado.

El Dead Moon pese a ir armados, pese a ser buenos esquivando, pese a detectar a sus presas como animales, con todo eso… un simple hombre que había logrado la fama con sus exclusivas, un simple periodista, había logrado disparar a uno de ellos y tenerlos contra las cuerdas.

La mujer que lo acompañaba, la agente especializada en el caso, apuntaba a los otros dos aunque miraba de soslayo al periodista desconfiada donde mantenía una sonrisa de superioridad y seguía apuntando con su arma como ella.

-es bastante vergonzoso que alguien de poca categoría haya podido disparar contra Dog¿no os parece?

Con eso Sesshomaru se había sentido insultado y el deseo de abalanzarse a lo loco contra aquel degenerado. Sin embargo, Yamato y Sasuke, molestos ante aquel comentario, se habían adelantado. Sacaron sus armas, pero ante la sorpresa de Wolf y Dragon, el periodista se las había arrebatado de las manos con certeros disparos.

-no intenten nada sospechoso que no les ha de servir. Ahora, señorita Sango, puede proceder a preguntarles lo que desee, pero sugiero que lo haga en la distancia. Si se acerca esos tres bichos podrían romperle el cuello.

Pero¿quién era realmente ese periodista? Era lo que se preguntaba el Dead Moon. ¿Cómo podía saber tan bien sus manías?

La agente tardó un poco en hablar, pero finalmente procedió al interrogatorio.

-¿dónde están Takenouchi-san y Haruno-san?

-…

-¡¿dónde están?! –perdiendo los estribos.

-¿es qué no tenéis originalidad? Esa pregunta es más vieja que mi abuela. –respondió Yamato mostrando seguridad.

Un nuevo disparo, que esta vez había sido dirigido al rubio el cual había logrado esquivar por poco rozándole ligeramente el antebrazo.

-¡Yamato!

-no es nada Sasuke… solo un rasguño… -que gran mentira. Le escocía horrores pero no se iba dejar avasallar. Aunque le preocupaba Sesshomaru, porque si él se quejaba por poca cosa¿cómo estaría su compañero cuando le había dado en todo el brazo y la bala seguía interna? Se percató de que la vista del albino comenzaba a nublarse. Tenía que idear algo y huir. Y para colmo, allí no estaba Kakashi para cubrirles las espaldas.

-cuando una bella dama pregunta, el hombre debe darle una respuesta. –dijo Miroku- de lo contrario, el caballero que la protege ataca retorcidamente.

¿Qué podían hacer¿Cómo podrían escapar sin recibir balazos?

-Sesshomaru… -una nueva voz que se integraba y que todos le miraban siendo ahora el protagonista de aquella función.

-¡Inuyasha Hanyou apresúrese y venga aquí antes de que el Dead Moon les tomen como rehenes! –gritó Sango imaginando que utilizasen a padre e hija como escudos y así perder una oportunidad de oro.

-¿pretenden disparar? –preguntó Inuyasha directamente.

-al Dead Moon, por supuesto. –contestó Miroku.

-… -Inuyasha miró a su hermano quién se agonizaba de dolor. Cerró con fuerza los ojos como si se debatiera consigo mismo.

-

_-es uno de los tesoros de nuestro padre. –explicó Sesshomaru atrayendo la atención de su hermano quién no entendía nada- es la herencia que te ha dejado y que he guardado hasta que llegase el momento. Sé que tienes problemas económicos, si vendes esto lograrás vivir lo que te queda de vida._

-

_-somos hermanos después de todo¿no? _

-

_-Inuyasha soy un Dead Moon, Takeru e Itachi son las únicas personas apreciadas por Yamato y Sasuke. ¿Sabes qué es lo que pasa actualmente con ellos?_

-

_-es lógico imaginar que la policía ande tras los parientes más cercanos de los criminales. –comenzó Yamato serio- están vigilándote las 24 horas, pinchan tu teléfono… pierdes el derecho a la intimidad aparte de que todos te miran con malos ojos. –terminó con una ligera pena en la voz._

_-incluso muerto, investigan sobre las personas que le rodean, revuelven en la tumba, entre las cenizas impidiéndole descansar en paz. –siguió Sasuke con los dientes apretados. _

-

_-…sabía lo que ocurría con Itachi y Takeru, por lo que aproveché para que todos creyesen que te aborrecía. Así tú y tu familia podríais vivir tranquilos._

-

_-yo… entonces… -vacilando bastante- entonces, tú… ¿tú no me odias? Quiero decir… ¿tú… me reconoces como tu hermano?_

_-…_

_-Sesshomaru…_

_-en ningún momento he dicho que te odiaba. Solo me limitaba a hacer un papel para que pudieras vivir tranquilo. _

-

La presión de su hijita sobre su camisa quién comenzaba a sollozar al ver a su pariente, que en gran estima le tenía, unidas a la conversación mantenida hace minutos le convenció para salvarle como hermano de los líderes del Dead Moon que era.

-¡si vuelven a disparar contra alguien, se harán responsables del trauma que le dejan a mi hija¿Qué no ven que hay una niña de cuatro años presente¡Pienso denunciarles!

Miroku y Sango creyéndose lo dicho, bajaron sus armas y el Dead Moon escapó donde Inuyasha miró a su hermano malherido preocupado por su salud.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

En otra parte del país, alguien abría la boca con suma pereza, frotándose instantes después los ojos deseando echar una buena siesta.

-yo no sé porque el capitán Yagami quiere que estemos en China si la información del Akatsuki la pasa a la comisaría de Japón directamente.

-es una medida de precaución. Cualquiera desconfiaría de la mafia Shikamaru. –le contestó el hombre que estaba al lado, quién despreocupado leía un libro- una organización mafiosa no es para unir lazos así porque sí. Nadie puede asegurarnos que después de aniquilar al Dead Moon se aprovechen y la policía japonesa sea la siguiente en su lista.

-pero Kakashi todavía no entiendo bien ese asunto. Me refiero a que Dragon exclusivamente odie tanto al Akatsuki.

-¿no lo sabes? –mirándole de reojo.

Shikamaru solo soltó una mueca de poco interés.

-a mí solo me asignaron el caso. No me gusta tener que leer la letra pequeña sobre esos personajes. Es una lata.

-sabía que eras un vago, pero no tanto. –dijo Kakashi con una gota.

-es que no cambia nada que lo sepa. ¿No te parece?

-pero hace rato estabas interesado en saber la razón del odio de Sasuke. –con más gotas sobre su cabeza.

-¿y por qué es?

Kakashi ya no sabía que hacer con el chico. Suspiró con gran paciencia y cerró el libro para leerlo más tarde.

-hace muchos años… -adoptando una actitud seria al mismo tiempo que dirigía su mirada hacia el ventanal nostálgico, reviviendo viejos recuerdos- Itachi Uchiha, el hermano mayor de Dragon al que adoraba, pertenecía a esa organización. Corren rumores de que le habían lavado el cerebro para que ingresase, desconozco los motivos por el interés que tenían. Y la misma organización acabó con su vida, simulando un accidente. Dragon que poco después se había quedado huérfano, se enteró de ello y quiso vengarse, pero jamás pudo conseguir ese objetivo, incluso siendo Dead Moon y tener todo el país nipón aterrorizado. No sé si actuaría tan despiadadamente si no tuviese eso en el cuerpo. ¿Qué que es eso? –como si adivinase lo que le preguntaría- una marca extraña que Orochimaru le hizo sin ser consciente. Por lo que sé, esa marca contiene productos químicos y la cabeza de una serpiente. Como consecuencia, dejó un raro símbolo que llamó el 'Cielo'. Puede ser algo sin importancia, pero en ocasiones causa dolor sobre el usuario. –observó a su compañero y sobre Kakashi cayó nuevas gotas tras su cabeza al verlo dormido- interesado y desinteresado. Menudo personaje que me ha tocado. –el hombre volvió su vista al cielo acordándose del pariente de su amigo Obito- Sasuke…

-

_En la cama del hospital, Sasuke se encontraba inconsciente, delirando, sudoroso, con la mano en la marca que Orochimaru le había impuesto meses atrás. Ese día parecía que la marca empezaba a cobrar factura y Sasuke lo estaba sintiendo en sus carnes. En la habitación estaban los otros dos líderes sin saber que le ocurría exactamente más Kakashi y la médica que se ocupaba del chico y que pertenecía al antiguo Dead Moon._

_-¡maldita serpiente sarnosa¡Sino fuera porque Sasuke se lo ha cargado le abriría el estómago y le echaría cianuro de calidad! –decía la mujer con ojos que echaban chispas._

_-por favor cálmese. –pidió Kakashi con múltiples gotas y miedo ante aquella imponente mujer._

_-¡ESTOY MUY CALMADA! –encogiéndolo en el sitio._

_-¿sabes lo que Sasuke tiene? –preguntó el rubio._

_-¿por quién me has tomado Yamato¡Ju! Soy la mejor médica a nivel mundial y¿haces preguntas estúpidas?_

_-¿qué tiene? –preguntó esta vez Sesshomaru con cierta paciencia._

_-muy fácil, mezclas la química con el veneno y obtienes agonía y sufrimiento. –fue la respuesta que les había dado, el cual ninguno de los tres presentes comprendió- ¡Oh da igual! Le prepararé un antídoto y aunque no pueda quitarle esa marca, suprimirá el dolor por tiempo indefinido._

-

Recordar aquel rostro agonizante lo había hecho sentir impotente¿pero él que podía hacer? Solo ayudarle en la sombra bajo una identidad falsa. Sin embargo, era consciente que en ese lugar, en aquella misión, muy pronto descubrirían lo que había tras la máscara.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Volviendo a Japón, concretamente al hotel donde los Dead Moon se mantenían ocultos, en una habitación con los guardaespaldas cuidándola y las VIP que se encontraban ligeramente preocupadas por SUS hombres. El ver al más mayor con sangre chorreando, siendo cargado por sus dos amigos, puede que fuese una escena familiar pero el agredido había sido Sesshomaru. El único Dead Moon quién no lo había visto tan gravemente herido.

-¿y si no sale vivo? –lloriqueaba Mimi- tenía mucha sangre… le salía mucha sangre…

-¡cállate¿Cómo va a morir Sesshomaru-sama por algo tan trivial? –le recriminó Jaken harto de su lamentos

-pero… pero… -sollozando.

-y deja de actuar tan hipócritamente como si realmente te importaran. –agregó Kouji.

La pelirrosa paró de llorar y le miró con malos ojos al igual que sus cinco amigas.

-¿y que hay de ti, 'Kouji-kun'? –con cierto sarcasmo- estás en la organización como guardaespaldas porque sino estarías en el mismo lugar que tu querido hermanito.

-¿qué quieres decir? –mirándola de reojo.

-pues que le sigues el juego a Yama-kun y a los otros para asegurarte tu boleto de vida. En el fondo no te gusta esta vida, pero estás metido hasta el cuello y ya no puedes huir.

-¡basta ya! No merece la pena hablar de temas tan triviales en un momento como este. –dijo Gaara inexpresivo.

Los tres se fijaron en el nuevo grupo de VIP donde habían formado un círculo, cuchicheando algo entre risas maléficas. Ante la desconfianza de los tres guardaespaldas, aquellas seis mujeres les miraron con una sonrisita de autosuficiencia y de entre ellas Karin se fue acercando, sacándose las gafas en el camino y con aires seductores, se paró ante el pelirrojo quién no tardó nada en descolocarle.

-no hace falta enfadarse tanto Gaara-kun. –pasándole el brazo y acariciándole la mejilla como si fuera de cristal- ¿verdad que no chicos? –mirando a los otros dos guardaespaldas que inteligentemente mantenían las distancias con aquella mujer sexy y hermosa.

Un triunfo para las VIP que sonreían satisfechas, olvidándose lo que había tras la puerta que podría considerarse el infierno para el implicado.

-

El más mayor de los líderes se encontraba inquieto y alterado con deseos de hacer alguna locura como matar a alguien, y el que estuviera en aquella cama sujeto por la cintura con una gruesa cuerda ayudaba a que tuviera más ansias de asesinar.

-¡chit! Si sigue así acabará desangrado. –murmuró Yamato a un lado con Sasuke, los cuales miraban al mayor preocupados y fastidiados.

-la bala continúa en el interior. Habrá que extraerla. Si le dejamos el trabajo a Ino y las demás, Sessh las acabaría degollando antes de que puedan terminar de curarlo.

-tendremos que sacársela nosotros entonces. Pero viendo como está, será mejor que yo le sujete y tú hagas el resto.

Por supuesto el trabajo no les había resultado nada sencillo, Sesshomaru no paraba de moverse intranquilo, gritando de dolor, deseando matar incluso a sus dos amigos.

Tras horas incesantes de trabajo y paciencia, Sasuke había logrado su cometido y ahora dejaban al más mayor durmiendo tras un calmante inyectado.

-esto es todo lo que podemos hacer. –dijo el menor con un hondo suspiro.

-Sasuke oye… su brazo…

-¿te has dado cuenta? –mirándole de reojo recibiendo un asentimiento- así es, Sesshomaru ha perdido la sensibilidad en el brazo herido. Lo tiene completamente inutilizado.

-… -el rubio no sabía que decir, solo tener lástima por su amigo. ¿Cómo reaccionaría cuando se diera cuenta?- vámonos, será mejor dejarle solo. Si despierta y nos ve, volverá a perder el juicio.

Al salir al pasillo descubrieron una escena bastante conocida. Las VIP demasiado contentas y a los tres guardaespaldas tensos y nerviosos, principalmente Gaara que sobre sus mejillas adornaba un intenso color carmín.

-no estamos para jueguecitos tontos. –fue lo primero que dijo Sasuke dirigiéndose al pelirrojo apenado- ¿entendido? –clavando su mirada azabache sobre Karin.

-ok, ok. Entendido Sasuke-kun.

-¿cómo está Sessh-kun? –preguntó Kagura mostrando preocupación.

-¿podemos verle? –siguió su prima.

-podéis, pero si no queréis acabar estranguladas o en el mejor de los casos recibir una muerte rápida, pues os aconsejo no entrar. –respondió el rubio sereno.

Un escalofrío corrió por la espalda de las VIP así como de los guardaespaldas.

-Jaken.

-¿sí Dragon-sama?

-investiga y haznos saber todo sobre un periodista del Sengoku. Su nombre es Houshi Miroku.

-esta bien.

-y esto es un aviso general, que nadie entre en la habitación de Sesshomaru. Habrán excepciones que nosotros daremos. –dijo Yamato con una sonrisa misteriosa- Kagura que Yura le lleve la comida a Sesshomaru. Que no te preocupe sino la vuelves a ver.

Y con esas palabras tan enigmáticas se habían marchado los dos líderes. En ese momento, no habían entendido muy bien el asunto hasta días después, donde el número de chicas secuestradas había descendido considerablemente.

-es una oportunidad perfecta. –había dicho Karin a sus cinco amigas VIP.

-¿de qué hablas? –inquirió June.

-las chicas que le llevan la comida a Sessh-kun ya no circulan por aquí. Y teniendo en cuenta que Sasuke-kun nos advirtió de cómo se encuentra, incluso con nosotras, pues solo hay una razón para ello, está ciego de rabia que mata al primero que ve.

-puede que sea cierto. –alegó Sara con un dedo en el mentón- así tendría sentido que la Perrita no corretee a su alrededor como antes.

-la palabra correcta es que Sessh correteaba alrededor de la Perrita como un loco pederasta obsesionado. –objetó Ino.

-no por mucho tiempo. –dijo Kagura con una sonrisa maquiavélica mirando a Karin, entendiendo lo que había querido decir con su teoría- es una oportunidad perfecta, tienes toda la razón Karin.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Sus ojos estaban impávidos, leía y releía el documento que su fiel guardaespaldas le había dado horas atrás, tiempo suficiente para saberse de memoria la vida de aquel periodista.

Miroku Houshi escondía más que cualquier hombre corriente poseía. Detrás de aquella vida de periodista y para tener su biografía completa, mujeriego a escala profesional, había sido un militar en su adolescencia participando en algunas guerras asignadas. El mejor de la promoción, era un francotirador nato que nunca había fallado el disparo.

Apretó el puño y el cejo comprendiendo porque había lograr disparar a su amigo Dog. Y lo más frustrante, es que no habían estado con la guardia baja, sabían que allí había alguien más. Y habían fallado, su instinto animal no les había servido para nada.

-¡ja! es muy curioso ver aquí a nuestro amigo el Químico Loco desesperado.

La voz de su presa lo enfadó más. Y el tono cargado de superioridad provocó que la mirara con profundo odio. Ahora no quería molestar ni ser molestado. Quería silencio para pensar, para vengarse de ese periodista que pudo agredir a un Dead Moon.

-de desesperado pasamos a estar molestos. Químico loco eso es nuevo para mí.

Pero¿esa mujer era tonta o se lo estaba haciendo¿No había escarmentado con sus constantes violaciones que necesitaba más? Además no estaba de humor para disfrutar violándola. Volvió a posar sus orbes azabaches en aquellos papeles con la esperanza de que ignorándola se quedase callada.

-¡a mí no me des la espalda, Químico Loco!

Cerró los ojos con suma paciencia haciendo una nota mental de lo que a la chica le disgustaba y no volver a hacer, a no ser que fuera para burlarse de ella.

-¡te he dicho que no me des la espalda¡¿Estás sordo?!

Había que tener valor para gritarle. Había que tener coraje para hacer lo que ella le estaba haciendo sabiendo las consecuencias que eso traía. Harto, se levantó con brusquedad tirando al suelo los papeles que estaban sobre el escritorio.

-¡ah¿Has perdido los nervios o qué? –con una mirada retadora- pues eso tiene fácil solución, devuélveme a mí y a mis amigas a nuestras casas en vez de podrirnos con vosotros y las asquerosas de las VIP.

Sakura soltó un quejido de dolor cuando Dragon la sujetó del brazo con fuerza, indispuesto a soltarla, clavando su mirada oscura sobre la verde de ella.

-pues vas a tener que acostumbrarte porque estaréis aquí por tiempo indefinido.

-¡y un cuerno! –intentando zafarse de él- van a rescatarnos y luego te cogerán, te condenaran a muerte y créeme Químico Loco que yo estaré en primera fila para verlo disfrutando como caes hacia el abismo de la muerte.

-eres tan altanera que me das arcadas. –empujándola hacia la cama que cayó de forma poco ortodoxa- Flor Marchita juegas a un juego sabiendo que te puedes quemar.

-si piensas matar o hacerles algo a Sora-san o Rin-chan¡adelante! Pero, tienes que pedir permiso al Narcisista y al Buldog¿verdad? En el fondo les tienes miedo.

-¡hn! No se trata de eso, solo que hemos hecho un pacto. De todas maneras, no pensaba atentarlas.

-¿hacerle algo a Naruto-kun? Ya te lo he dicho en una ocasión, estará protegido por la policía que te resultará complicado matarlo y poder servírmelo en bandeja de plata de marca barata. –terminó diciendo con repulsión.

-tampoco pensaba hacerle nada a ese usuratonkachi.

-¡¡SE LLAMA NARUTO!! –exclamó encolerizada.

-se llama como yo digo y puedo asegurarte que ese hombre es un pedazo de burro. –acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

-¿ni se te ocurra volver a violarme?

-¿o qué me harás?

-… -apretando los dientes- vete a calentar la cama a la rubia cerda o de la zorra mal nacida de Karin.

-si quiero hacerte daño, ellas no me sirven. Pero serán un buen entretenimiento después.

-¡NO ME TOQUES! –rugió fuera de sí.

-muy felina te veo. Y ahora que me doy cuenta, llevas resistiéndote desde hace varios días, cuando antes te rendías a mis caricias y lo disfrutabas como una zorra.

-¡CÁLLATE!

-¿me lo vas a negar ahora? –sentándose por fin a su lado, pero Sakura no huyó sino que lo encaró con profundo odio.

-tienes el ego podrido, Químico Loco. Y te lo inflan más esas Bitch y Yamanaka.

-solo son verdades querida. –acariciándole con 'ternura' un mechón rosa.

-¡QUE ME SUELTES TE DIGO! –apartando esa mano de sus cabellos- ¡Y ALÉJATE DE MÍ!

-no estás en posición de ordenarme nada. –dijo duramente con el mentón sujeto.

-¡ja¿Qué no ibas a hacerme algo por molestarte? –cambiando drásticamente de tema con una sonrisa de triunfo- hay que ver lo manso que estás. Tienes intenciones de violarme, pero no estás muy por la labor. Crees que tus palabras me asustan, pero no lo consiguen.

-¿crees que no voy a violarte ahora mismo?

-¡por supuesto que no! Mucho hablar y poco tacto, así no es como actúa el Químico Loco cuando planea mancillarme.

-estás empezando a conocerme. –repuso maravillado por su deducción.

-pues ya que está todo aclarado te importaría apartarte. –con cierto sarcasmo- el perfume de esa loba sigue impregnado y me dan ganas de vomitar.

-pues ella no huele a mierda como tú. –apartándose, concediéndole el capricho, recibiendo a cambio un leve rugido- eso le pasa a las flores cuando están mustias. Has perdido todo el color y solo sigues a tu instinto de vida, igual que una flor caída que se alimenta del poco agua que cae en verano, tú te aferras a una inútil esperanza de vida.

-piensas… ¿piensas matarme?

-ese es mi objetivo final. Usuratonkachi te encontrará pero troceadita y abrasadita a la parrilla. Ahora sino te importa, me gustaría seguir meditando sobre mi venganza. –volviendo al escritorio.

La vio en silencio y se sintió satisfecho, aunque también fastidiado. Si planeaba ponerla de su lado, estaba consiguiendo justo lo contrario. Su hermano tenía razón.

-

_-sin duda las chicas nunca han sido tu fuerte hermanito. –con una ceja alzada donde a una distancia una niña de la edad del Uchiha menor lloraba por su culpa._

-

Recordarle, hizo que una mueca de nostalgia se asomara sobre su rostro y sus facciones se relajaran.

Su vida con su hermano y sus padres era tan magnifica, tan perfecta, pero el Akatsuki tuvo que lavarle el cerebro, tuvo que haber ese maldito accidente, tuvo que ser adoptado por aquel maniático de las serpientes, ese bastardo que le puso aquella marca monstruosa. Se miró por encima del hombro donde empezaba a engrandecerse.

Con cada día que pasaba, aquella marca comenzaría a cubrirle teniendo una segunda piel negruzca. Claro que solo sería una especie de cáscara, igual que él, una cáscara que no sentía nada. Se la acarició sintiendo aquel tacto frío sobre sus dedos y nada más. Aquella zona de la piel estaba muerta.

-

_-¿de qué querías hablar conmigo? –preguntó un Sasuke sentado en la cama del hospital con el cejo fruncido. Odiaba aquel sitio y no por el olor nauseabundo que desprendía, sino porque en ese lugar le habían comunicado la muerte tanto de su hermano como de sus padres- ¿y por qué has echado a Yama, Sessh y Kakashi? –comenzando a quejarse, aunque en realidad se estaba desquitando por ese odio que se incrementaba._

_-¡un poco de respeto a tus mayores chaval! –le recriminó la médica- ¡como sigas así te administro el gas de la risa y te grabo con pañales!_

_-¡hn! Con esa cirugía que te has hecho, cualquiera diría que tienes cuarenta y seis años._

_-¡niño cuida tus palabras! –dándole un capón en la cabeza- si una quiere conseguir un buen partido solo es posible con estos melones y esta carita de adolescente._

_-¿creía que te habías cambiado la cara para que los acreedores no te persiguieran? –dijo mirándola con recelo ganándose un segundo capón- ¡pero bueno vieja¡¿Has olvidado que soy un Dead Moon?!_

_-¡¿y tú has olvidado que soy una de ellos también, la que te salvó la vida, la que amansó a la serpiente esa, la que te hizo de canguro y la que cuidó tu pellejo el día que Yama y tú incendiasteis el instituto?! –gritándole como una posesa maniática._

_-nuestro error, el error de Yama y mío fue salvarte de aquel incendio y que te unieras a nosotros. –murmurando con la vista desviada._

_-¡niño mírame a la cara cuando hables!_

_El joven sopló con fastidio. En realidad, aquella mujer tenía un genio de mil demonios y lo irritaba, sino fuera por su genialidad en medicina y sus principios que se asemejaban a los suyos sería una candidata más a la lista de muertos que llevaban._

_-a ver Tsunade, -dirigiéndose a la mencionada- ¿qué era eso de lo que querías hablarme asolas?_

_-por fin te has domesticado chico. –Sasuke contó hasta diez antes de soltar palabras que no conducían a ningún sitio. La mujer mientras tanto se sentó en el asiento acompañante cruzando de piernas- escúchame atentamente porque esto no es ninguna broma._

_-tú di y después yo juzgo._

_La médica cerró los ojos creando un desesperante silencio que envolvía al Uchiha._

_-Sasuke en toda mi carrera de medicina he visto muchas cosas, pero lo tuyo ha sido lo insólito. –Sasuke no preguntó, dejó que continuara- aunque debo reconocer que las marcas de Sesshomaru-kun me han dejado pasmada, pero con lo que me contasteis puede resultar comprensible. Y bueno, las de Yamato tampoco se quedan atrás. No muchas cicatrices invaden las células cercanas produciendo necrosis. La cicatriz de Yamato que medía cinco centímetros ha aumentado diez tomando la forma de una luna menguante. Lo que quiero decir, es que tus amigos tienen marcas extrañas pero la tuya es muy diferente y que hay que tener en cuenta._

_Sasuke apretó las sábanas quedando los nudillos blancos. Si Sesshomaru llevaba eso por su naturaleza como el pecado que debía cargar; si Yamato tenía aquella horrenda cicatriz por culpa de Gennai que misteriosamente se había agrandado; ¿lo suyo era peor? _

_-Orochimaru con ese veneno o como lo llamase tenía la clara intención de matarte. –aquella revelación no era nada nueva para el joven, pues por ello había decidido acabar con su vida- lo he analizado y es la mezcla de un lantánido (7) e hidrógeno más la disolución de una cabeza de una serpiente venenosa de la India. Todo eso combinado mata a cualquier ser vivo._

_-pero yo sigo vivo._

_-estás vivo en alma pero muerto en cuerpo. –Sasuke la miró con ojos impávidos sin comprender- esa marca que te ha salido, es una secuela de lo que ese veneno ha hecho en tu organismo. Si te la tocas no sentirás nada. Y eso no es todo, en esa zona, tu sistema nervioso, muscular y óseo han quedado inutilizados por muy extraño que te parezca. _

_-…_

_-quizás fuera tu fuerza de voluntad, tu deseo de venganza que te come por dentro que lograste salvarte o el antídoto que te he inyectado, pero de una u otra manera lo mismo que tu venganza esa cosa irá creciendo hasta que domine tu cuerpo como una segunda piel y quedar al cien por cien inútil._

_-¿quieres decir que mi vida…?_

_-como mucho llegarás a los cuarenta años. Ahora no avanzará porque estás en edad de crecimiento, pero después de forma desmesurada…_

_-¿podrías dejarme solo? –cortándola._

_-claro. –levantándose con pesadez. Caminó hacia la salida dando una última ojeada al chico que estaba inexpresivo. Sintió pena por él. Aquel chico había pasado por tanto para ahora enfrentarse a una muerte lenta y tortuosa. No entendía como Orochimaru pudo hacer algo tan cruel para matarle. Cuando lo había conocido no había sido así, sino un bobalicón que se presentaba ante ella continuamente. Puede que resultase pesado, pero era amable al acompañarla cuando salía de aquel instituto hecho ahora cenizas._

_Nostálgica ante aquellos recuerdos salió de la habitación dejando al joven solo como deseaba._

_-"solo unos años de vida¿eh? Suficientes para dejar un heredero. Solo tengo que buscar a la mujer adecuada. Después de todo, no pensaba en conocer a mis futuros nietos. Soy un Dead Moon y mi muerte ya iba a ser temprana."_

-

Eso se había dicho para no asustarse ante lo que los seres vivos estamos condenados desde que nacemos. En el fondo tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Matar, divertirse, disfrutar era lo que le ayudaba a olvidarlo. Pero el reloj seguía implacable, su zona occipital estaba fría y helada, amenazante con llegar a su hombro izquierdo.

-"tengo que dejar descendencia pronto, pero… ¡maldita sea! En este mundo repugnante no hay mujeres que me llamen la atención." –posó su mirada en la pelirrosa que había perdido el color de la cara, callada como había deseado- "ella no miento que esté mal y deseable, pero es demasiado molesta con sus ideales de cuentos. Aunque la pusiera de mi lado, no cambiaría nada."

---

Había pasado días en la compañía de sus amigas y por la noche en soledad que volver con Él le resultaba extraño. Su vida había cambiado y ya no recibía los constantes abusos de Dog. Se sentía como una más que tranquila se encontraba, a excepción de las inoportunas visitas de las VIP para fastidiarlas. Pero con Sora y Sakura, ya no tenía el mismo miedo de antes, además que tenía la seguridad de que no la agredirían sino querían sufrir la ira de Él.

Sin embargo, desde el día que le había dicho que se marchaba a hacer una visita a su hermano prometiéndole que aquella noche se divertiría con ella, no había tenido noticias suyas. Wolf y Dragon le habían asignado una nueva habitación donde estaría cautiva hasta que sus respetivas presas pudieran salir de las suyas y así que estuvieran juntas.

No le habían dicho porque razón, no le habían dicho si algo le había pasado a Dog y eso la carcomía por dentro. Quería saber, qué le había pasado. Pero preguntarlo despertaría sospechas en los líderes.

En más de una ocasión, cuando rondaba por el local, despegaba su oreja de la conversación con sus amigas, para atender a las VIP o a las NO VIP a ver si por casualidades de la vida lo mencionaban. Pero nada, hasta hoy.

-

_Sora y Sakura se habían ido con Wolf y Dragon respectivamente dejándola a ella sola. Su nueva habitación comparada con la de Dog era bastante pequeña y sencilla. Era como estar en casa con excepción de los típicos barrotes en cada ventana. Pero eso no era más que simples nimiedades. _

_Apoyada en el alfeizar, contemplando la luna, manía que tenía desde que estaba en ese local, estaba en paz y tranquila hasta que escuchó como alguien llamaba a la puerta._

_Sobresaltada, dudó en si abrir o no. Finalmente, optó por abrir intuyendo que sería algún líder del Dead Moon con la nueva de que volvería a la habitación del infierno donde Dog la esperaría._

_Cual fue su sorpresa al ver a las personas menos deseadas, pero esa seguridad la mantenía para no ceder y encarar a las seis VIP._

_-¿queréis algo? –sin sonar asustada, aunque interiormente su corazón bombeaba con rapidez._

_-nada, solo ver la pocilga en la que te asignaron. –dijo Mimi siendo una de las que estaban delante._

_-no seas grosera Mimi-chan. Que sino los tres líderes la toman con nosotras. –dijo Kagura a su lado. Rin tragó saliva- Perrita hemos venido de parte de Sessh-kun._

_Rin las miró con especial interés._

_-anda loco perdido porque no te has presentado ante él. –dijo Sara._

_-Wolf-sama y Dragon-sama me dijeron que tenía que estar aquí hasta nueva orden. No pienso confiar en vosotras. –dijo con firmeza aunque fuese una máscara._

_-pues allá tú. –dijo la de lentes con indiferencia- si piensas que con esto sacaríamos provecho pues eres una tonta porque las perjudicadas al final seríamos nosotras. ¿Lo has olvidado PE-RRA?_

_Quiso contestarle, quiso desquitarse con aquella pelirroja y sabía que la mejor manera era Él. Quizás si fingía tristeza y la culpaba, Dog le abriría el hígado, pero su naturaleza no era esa, y por ello se frustró consigo misma. Se dejaba insultar y manipular sabiendo que no podía hacer nada para defenderse._

_-bueno cariño, nosotras ya hemos pasado el mensaje, sino quieres sufrir la ira del Buldog eso es cosa tuya. Ya sabes de lo que hablo, el pobre de Wallace y esas chicas muertas por tu culpa. –Rin se contrajo- chao querida. –dándole un beso en la mejilla, cerca de la comisura de los labios dejándole la marca del lápiz labial._

_Rin no tardó nada en frotarse la mejilla sintiendo náuseas que le revolvían el estómago. _

_Las VIP con una sonrisa escandalosa la dejaron sola donde la duda comenzaba a apoderarse de ella. ¿Sería verdad lo que le habían dicho? Tenía lógica y al mismo tiempo no. Ellas no eran tan tontas para hacerle daño sin salir mal paradas; pero si fuese cierto, Wolf y Dragon se lo dirían._

_¿Es que se habían vuelto tan pendientes y obsesionados con Sora-san y Sakura-san que se habían olvidado de aquel detalle? Podría ser._

_Con un largo y hondo suspiro, abandonó la habitación y la tranquilidad para volver a aquella rutina olvidada donde estaba segura que esa noche lo pasaría doblemente mal por el enfado, que las VIP aseguraban, que Él tenía sumado a los días sin haber tenido deseo corporal._

-

Y ahora estaba ahí, parada ante la habitación cerrada de Dog, era como volver a casa, al hogar de los lamentos. No pensó más y llamó. Cuanto antes empezara, antes terminaría.

-¿Dog-sama? –petando. No recibió respuesta. Quiso dar media vuelta, pero si estaba en el interior, pensaría que habría huido y la castigaría.

Abrió la puerta, encontrando la habitación a oscuras y un olor a podrido que le daba arcadas y deseos de vomitar en el sitio. A tientas, caminó hacia la luz que dejaba escapar los barrotes de la ventana, intentando divisar la silueta de Dog.

Sus pies acabaron por tropezar con algo ligeramente pesado y que dio vueltas hasta llegar a los pies de la cama.

Y maldito el día en que Rin fuese curiosa que se acercó cogiéndolo con ambas manos aquel especie de balón. Al enfocarlo en la luz soltó un grito ensordecedor, soltándolo en el acto, con el cuerpo entero temblando. Aquella cosa rodó hasta la luz de la noche haciéndose visible. Una cabeza de una de las chicas secuestradas separada de su cuerpo.

Como si la luz iluminase aquel cuarto, descubrió muchas más cabezas fuera de sus cuerpos, todas ellas de reconocibles, de chicas que habían sido secuestradas, que misteriosamente para ella habían desaparecido y que habían tenido un final atroz.

Dio dos pasos torpes hacia atrás, chocando contra algo, cayendo al suelo, divisando un cuerpo sin cabeza, piernas y brazos siendo brutalmente degollada.

-¿quién anda ahí?

Esa voz dura, burlona, tenebrosa, hizo que se le nublara la mente y pensase en escapar, pero ya no recordaba donde estaba la salida. No sabía que dirección tomar.

-¡¿QUIÉN ANDA AHÍ HE DICHO?!

Y lo divisó. Antes sentado en el suelo apoyado en la cama, se hizo claramente visible al levantarse. Su figura alta con algo extraño en su brazo, fue rodeando la cama hasta estar frente a la luz de la luna.

Rin se quedó con los ojos en blanco, teniendo su vida en flashes que duraron segundos. Sesshomaru estaba ahí frente a ella sujetando a una chica caída, muerta, cubierta de sangre, las ropas rasgadas, el estómago abierto… no quiso seguir mirando, sino vomitaría por lo que se concentró en él. Igual que sus victimas, la sangre estaba salpicada por su rostro y por su camisa blanca; un chorro de sangre del otro brazo que estaba como muerto; sus facciones duras y burlescas sintiéndose poderoso pero insatisfecho.

-vaya mira tú quién ha tenido el honor de visitarme. –echando para un lado el cuerpo inerte de aquella chica- ni más ni menos que mi querida Perrita. –avanzando hacia ella.

La muerte, la muerte por fin venía a por ella. Lloró de alegría y también de tristeza. Rindiéndose a tener el mismo sino que aquellas chicas. Un quejido le llamó la atención y lo vio encorvarse en el sitio con la mano en aquel brazo caído.

-¡kuso! –maldijo entre dientes.

Rin quiso aprovechar para escapar, pero aquel torrente de sangre se lo impedía. Esa sangre no era de aquellas chicas sino suya. Con la vista enfocada, olvidándose de aquel olor nauseabundo, olvidándose de los cadáveres degollados dios dos pasos parándose en el acto. Alarmándose por el excesivo líquido carmesí corrió al baño dejando a Sesshomaru quejándose de dolor.

El hombre sentía dolor físico y emocional. Había sido tiroteado de forma vulgar, había perdido la sensibilidad en el brazo y al haberse alterado, la sangre bombardeaba manchando el vendaje que sus amigos le habían hecho. Matar no calmaba su sed. Se estaba volviendo loco, de eso aún era consciente.

Notó como alguien le tendía una toalla, extrañado alzó la vista encontrándose a su Perrita asustada pero sin querer irse, con aquello esperando que lo cogiera, pero¿para qué?

En silencio, ella se lo acercó más para que lo cogiera. Indignado por esa acción, lo apartó de un manotazo, volviendo a sujetar su brazo inútil. Y a los pocos segundos volvió a tenderle la misma toalla desde otro ángulo.

-¿qué pretendes que haga con eso? –preguntó al borde de la paciencia.

-…

-sino fuera porque ahora me duele, estarías en las puertas del infierno. Es una advertencia que te hago. Cuando se me haya pasado, pienso ahorcarte. Así que si tienes algo de cabeza ¡vete!

Ahora Rin empezaba a comprender. Ingenuamente había vuelto a caer en la trampa de las VIP, ellas sabían del estado de aquel Dead Moon y por eso la enviaron al matadero, libres de culpa si ella moría ahí mismo.

-esa… esa herida… -pronunció- hay que… hay que curarla…

Lejos de todo lo que se imaginaba, Sesshomaru la observó incrédulo, ignorando el dolor y el sufrimiento que padecía.

-yo… yo… no sé mucho… no sé que hacer… -tendiéndole de nuevo la toalla- dígame lo que… y yo… yo lo haré…

-…

Sin palabras, sin saber que contestar, sin saber que decir. Así se sentía. Con todo lo que le había hecho, sabiendo como era¿le estaba ayudando? Su ira y tensión se vio opacada, sus músculos se relajaron al igual que su mirada. Con sus ojos ambarinos fijos en el ventanal.

-cámbiame el vendaje.

-ha… hai… -mirándole aturdida. Estaba dispuesta a ayudarle, pero seguía quieta sin saber como hacer una simple cura como aquella. Sus conocimientos médicos eran cero.

Sesshomaru percatándose, soltó una bocanada de aire y le dio instrucciones sobre lo que tenía que hacer.

-cuando acabes, limpia esto. –haciendo una seña a la habitación- ¿o acaso no te molesta este olor a podrido?

-… -¿qué decir? Solo que estaba asombrada, no sabía como tomar aquel comentario, si interesado por ella o con segundas intenciones como era habitual.

Optó por quedarse callada y sacar con cuidado aquel vendaje empañado de sangre. Con cuidado, sintiendo que le dolía a ella, le quitó aquella tela que se había apegado a la piel. Se fijó en Él donde no había hecho ninguna mueca de dolor, como si no lo hubiese sentido. ¿Tanta fuerza de voluntad tenía?

De pronto, pestañeó varias veces, clavando su mirada avellana en el rostro del albino. Llevaba tiempo a su lado, debido a sus violaciones conocía cada palmo de su cuerpo como aquellas cicatrices de colores. Siempre quiso saber¿por qué las tenía y cómo se las había hecho? Aunque lo principal¿por que eran rosas y moradas? No era muy normal en un ser humano.

-¿a ti también te llaman la atención? –dijo de pronto.

Ruborizada y asustada, continuó con su labor.

-solo lo saben unos cuantos, entre ellos Yama y Sasuke. –a pesar de que Él parecía iniciar una conversación, ella siguió con lo suyo- tarde o temprano acabarán descubriéndolo, a pesar de ser un secreto oculto en estos treinta años de mi vida.

Cuando Rin hubo acabado, se centró en ponerle atención por si la castigaba creyendo que lo estaba ignoraba, pero verlo ligeramente afligido le golpeó el corazón.

-…yo… … …soy el fruto de un pecado… -sorprendiéndola y confundiéndola, Sesshomaru no dijo más, dejó que su mente vagara por su tormentoso pasado.

-

_-¿qué ocurre Sesshomaru? –preguntó un hombre de su misma semejanza, pero de facciones maduras, tez morena y el cabello sujeto en una coleta alta._

_-los niños se burlan de mí y tus amigos cuchichean a mis espaldas. –dijo entre sollozos un Sesshomaru de cuatro años- dicen que soy raro. Chichi-ue,(8) ¿por qué estas cosas no se van? –señalando las dos marcas en su mejilla y la luna en la frente. Su padre lo miró con pena- me lo pinto para que no se vean, pero la pintura se va. –cayendo más lágrimas- soy raro y me afean. Haha-ue (9)y tú no sois así¿por qué yo sí?_

_-Sesshomaru…_

_-¡no es justo! –negando con más lágrimas- yo quiero ser como tú y con esto todos se burlan de mí…_

_-Sesshomaru… lo siento hijo… -agachándose para estar a su altura- hijo mío de verdad que lo siento… tu madre y yo no pensamos en las consecuencias… no pensamos… -monologando- nos dejamos llevar… no pensamos en las consecuencias… _

_-chichi-ue¿qué pasa? No entiendo…_

_-hijo mío… -con una media sonrisa- eres pequeño pero bastante maduro en comparación con los demás niños de tu edad… -el padre sintió como todo su cuerpo le pesaba, si iba a contárselo no podía estar de pie. Cargó a su hijo sentándose con el niño en sus piernas- Sesshomaru eres el hijo del líder de la organización "Inu". Un día ocuparás mi lugar, pero has de saber que soy un buscado, que una vez me capturen me condenaran a muerte. –pausando- puede ser hoy o mañana… es algo imprevisible… ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir?_

_-hai chichi-ue… -bajando la cabeza._

_-y tienes derecho a saber tus orígenes antes de que sea demasiado tarde… a pesar de que eres una pequeña criatura… … …hijo, sabes que amé y todavía amo a tu madre… _

_-¿haha-ue sigue en tu corazón? –le preguntó inocentemente._

_-no por mucho tiempo._

_-doushite? (10) No la he conocido, pero me han dicho que era buena, dulce, bella y encantadora. ¿por qué la quieres apartar¿solo por qué está muerta?_

_-Sesshomaru no se trata de eso. –respirando con fuerza como si tuviera dificultades- yo la amaría por toda la eternidad aún estando muerta… pero debo olvidarla… -cortándose bruscamente._

_-no lo entiendo._

_-hijo… -sin saber como continuar, como explicarle aquello, hasta que vio una foto de ella y él juntos- Sesshomaru… ya habías visto a tu madre en fotos…_

_-claro. Tú me las enseñas. –repuso como si su padre le hiciese un comentario tonto._

_-¿te has dado cuenta que eres idéntico a ella? –tendiéndole el marco._

_-y tanto. _

_-también eres idéntico a mí. _

_Las palabras de su padre, por alguna razón lo callaron y se dedicó a observar la foto viendo por primera vez una de sus padres juntos, no de su madre sola como las que su progenitor le mostraba._

_-chichi-ue y haha-ue se parecen mucho. –hablando en tercera persona- sois como dos gotas de agua, aunque haha-ue tiene la piel blanca como yo._

_-tienes razón hijo… nosotros… tu madre y yo… somos… somos como hermanos… -dijo con las palabras estancadas en la garganta._

-

En aquel momento su padre no había dicho nada más. La revelación de su nacimiento, de su concepción fue esclarecida cuando había leído el diario de su madre.

Sus padres, habían sido hermanos de sangre, y se habían enamorado, le habían concebido y en pago a ese pecado, su madre había muerto y él tenía que cargar con el símbolo del mal.

-no entiendo lo que quiere decir… pero… ¿tiene tanta importancia para que esté así? –él la miró indignado, tenía mucha importancia de hecho- es que… usted es una de las personas que nada le intimida… y por sus raíces parece pasarlo mal… como si escondiera un tesoro que solo usted puede acceder… es que… creía que a usted las palabras no le afectaba… que siempre respondía ofensivamente…

La joven llevaba razón¿por qué se estaba martirizando el que sus padres fuesen hermanos¿Por qué se angustiaba si alguien ajeno lo descubriese si él era un Dead Moon que mataba a todo ser que le molestaba?

-es verdad. –apoyándose en el pie de la cama- gracias Rin.

Y por primera vez desde que conocían, una sonrisa sincera escapó de los labios de la joven como del hombre manco olvidando el panorama que los envolvía. Los restos de cadáveres de pronto era como sino existiesen, el olor a muerte no infectaba en la sensible nariz de la chica y el viento mecía las melenas de ambos.

CONTINUARÁ…

--------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

-

ACLARACIONES:

(1) ototo: hermano menor

(2) aniki: hermano mayor

(3) baka: estúpidio, idiota…

(4) nande¿qué¿cómo?

(5) hai: sí

(6) matte: espera

(7) lantánido: es un elemento de la tabla periódica. Más información en un diccionario, jejejeje.

(8) chichi-ue: una forma de dirigirse a un padre de forma respetuosa.

(9) haha-ue: lo mismo que lo anterior pero hacia una madre.

(10) doushite¿por qué?

-

Tras mes y medio sin actualizar, aquí traigo la continuación con un poco de todo. De todos los capítulos, éste ha sido el más largo que he escrito y espero que no haya resultado nada pesado y os gustase.

Antes de nada, quiero aclarar, que los padres de Sesshomaru en el manga dudo mucho que sean hermanos, si los puse en el fic, fue para darle una razón a sus marcas y como ambos son parecidos, me aproveché de ello.

Sora parece que se está enamorando de Yamato, reconociendo los "defectos" que él tiene; Sakura sigue en sus trece ante Sasuke; y Rin parece que ya cayó ante el famosísimo "ÉL".

En este capítulo no apareció Taichi y compañía, pero lo harán en el siguiente con una nueva sorpresa, al igual que la esperada aparición de la Reina.

Y eso de que Tsunade sea un miembro del antiguo Dead Moon se explicará más adelante.

Por último, confesaros que si hice a Sessh manco es porque en el manga-anime lo está.

Gracias a todos por vuestros reviews, mañana pondré la respuesta en la pág de siempre. De verdad, no sabéis cuanto me alegra.

Cualquier duda sobre el cap, en el review y os la respondo.

-

SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO: _Rivalidades_

_-_

'Atori'


	10. Rivalidades

_Capítulo 10: Rivalidades_

De muy mala gana y furioso con la persona que tenía enfrente, Inuyasha le tendía a lo que a primera vista se vislumbraba una hoja de papel escrita en imprenta bien clara con dos firmas donde una provenía de su propietario.

El hombre de enfrente, con el ceño fruncido y la quijada sujeta por ambas manos lo miraba con una inexpresividad cuando interiormente estaba desconcertado con aquella demanda.

-vuelven a disparar frente a mi hija y les llevo a los tribunales. –amenazó con los ojos casi cerrados.

-hemos actuado según nuestra procedencia ante el Dead Moon. –replicó sereno.

-¡¡mi hija jamás fue victima de lo que hacía el Dead Moon y ahora está traumatizada por culpa de ese hombre que disparó a una persona!! –gritó con la mano estirada señalando a un segundo hombre que estaba apoyado contra la pared.

-esa persona era un Dead Moon y curiosamente su hermano mayor. –se defendió Miroku- es un poco casual que nos demande por haber disparado hacia su propio 'hermano' –mirándolo con suspicacia donde el interior de Inuyasha empezaba a ser un manojo de nervios.

-¿tiene usted hijos? –preguntó finalmente.

-es un objetivo para mi futuro que quiero cumplir con esa dulce señorita. –contestó con cierta picardía, rodando sus ojos azules hacia Sango que se puso completamente como un tomate.

-¡Houshi-sama! –gritó apenada la mujer.

-imaginaba que no. –sin dejarse embaucar por tal dulce momento- ¿y usted comisario Yagami¿Usted tiene hijos?

-no, pero Sora equivale la misma importancia que amar a mi futuro hijo.

-¡no es lo mismo! –escupió incrédulo ante tal respuesta.

-igualmente ese no es el asunto. –dijo Taichi levantándose para estar a su altura- acepto e intentaré comprender esta absurda denuncia, pero si la razón es encubrir a su hermano que supuestamente aborrece, su destino será la misma que el Dead Moon, la pena de muerte. –con tono amenazante.

Inuyasha tragó saliva, pero no, no delataría a su hermano, lo protegería aún a costa de su vida y el sufrimiento de su familia.

-si veo al personal de la policía rondando por mi casa, créanme que desapareceré de sus vistas.

Agarrando su chaqueta, Inuyasha salió del despacho de comisaría furioso como nunca en su vida había estado soltando un portazo.

-¡uff! Es igual que él. –dijo Taichi con un suspiro de hastío sentándose- tiene su misma mirada y prepotencia.

-¿de quién hablas? –inquirió Koga curioso.

-de Ishida Takeru.

-¿el hermano de Wolf que Daisuke-kun vigila? –cuestionó Naruto obteniendo un asentimiento como respuesta.

-fue hace mucho, cuando mi mentor todavía vivía y le había hecho la cicatriz a ese desvergonzado que Wolf lleva en la espalda. Takeru que estaba por la zona, se puso en medio y gracias a ello pudimos tomarle declaración, pero…

-

_-…pueden retenerme todo cuanto quieran que no diré nada que para empezar no tengo ni idea. –replicaba un Takeru adolescente._

_-Takeru Ishida, su hermano ha cometido incontables crímenes. Comprenda que puede perder la cabeza y atentar también contra usted. Sea razonable y piense en las familias que han perdido a sus parientes por culpa de su hermano y sus dos amigos. –le había dicho Gennai para sonsacarle información._

_-…_

_-Takeru Ishida, comprendemos que quiera proteger a su hermano porque es su única familiar vivo, pero ¿quiere que otros chicos queden huérfanos como usted?_

_-¡ya es suficiente! –demandó levantándose de aquella simple silla- ¡si piensan que tengo algo que ver, vigílenme a ver si quedan satisfechos¡Ahora exijo que me dejen salir de aquí¡No he cometido ningún crimen y no tienen pruebas¡De lo contrario saldrán perjudicados y usted será el primero! _

-

El hermano del otro líder también había soltado amenazas, y quizás fuese su paranoia que la había asociado con la muerte de Gennai días después. Taichi estaba seguro que aquel chico, pese a la vigilancia, se lo había contado a su hermano y así desquitarse. Odiaba al Dead Moon y a todos los que estaban involucrados. Aquellos vídeos habían sido la gota que colmaba el vaso para tener una meta fija. Deshacerse del Dead Moon en general, no importaba si hubiesen mujeres o niños.

-Sango sigue vigilando a Inuyasha.

-pero comisario…

-y usted Houshi-sama la acompañará.

-comisario… -sin gustarle eso último.

-estaría encantado. –con una sonrisa de oreja en oreja.

-retiraos ahora mismo.

-hai. (1)–saliendo de la instancia dejando al trío solo.

-¿para qué quieres que vigilen a ese Hanyou cuando puede volver a denunciarnos?

-que lo haga. –cogiendo la hoja- pero nadie me parará, ni siquiera un documento inválido para traer de vuelta a mi Sora. –haciendo pedazos aquella denuncia- aunque su cuerpo ya sea de otros, no permitiré más derrotas, ni más humillaciones de ese Lobo maniático.

-y de ese Dragón engreído. –acotó Naruto pensando en Sakura.

Koga solo podía sonreír de medio lado al ver esa determinación igual a la suya, aunque con circunstancias diferentes. Su Rin no estaba secuestrada por un Dead Moon pero estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de traerla de regreso a donde le pertenecía, junto a él.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

-¿qué pasa Rin?

-ah… no… nada… -mirándole sorprendida por la suspicacia de verla alterada durante unas milésimas de segundo. Había tenido un presentimiento que estaba relacionado con él y eso la asustaba. En parte no tendría porqué, habían pasado ya años y de seguro que la había olvidado, sino es que se habría convertido en un loco posesivo- Sesshomaru-sama¿quiere algo más?

-iie. (2)

-¿quiere que le vaya a por algo de comer?

-no tengo hambre.

-pero han pasado tres días y no ha comido nada.

-…

-…

-prefiero que me digas lo que aquella noche no me contaste.

Rin no comprendió, si siempre se lo decía todo. Estaba convencida que con todo lo que le obligaba a contar hasta saciar su curiosidad, sabía más de su vida que ella misma. Salvo… y ese salvo fue lo que le dio el flash y el recuerdo de lo que le había preguntado hace días.

-

_-…si mal no recuerdo, cuando te descubrí, tenías esa cicatriz en el cuello. Fue por él¿verdad? –el rostro de Rin fue suficiente respuesta- solo me hablaste parcialmente de eso, pero no tengo la historia completa. –acomodándose en el lecho- quiero que me la cuentes de principio a fin, aunque eso te haga sentir mal._

-

Aquella vez un milagro la había salvado de contarle aquello que tanto pánico sentía. Daba gracias a los teléfonos móviles que sonaban inoportunamente. Daba gracias a sus aliados por interrumpirle con cosas que ella no entendía. Pero ahora, no había teléfonos móviles, no había escapatoria. Ahora tendría que soltarle toda la historia y no quería. No quería porque le daba un miedo atroz recordarle.

-tengo todo el tiempo para que me lo cuentes, pero no paciencia. –repuso molesto.

Suspiró con tristeza. Que tonta cuando había pensado que había empezado a confiar en ella. 'Él' seguía haciéndole daño, seguía con su afán para que sufriese.

Y de verdad que no quería contarlo, no quería recordar que Koga…

-…me-vi-o-ló…

Aquella simple palabra salida de la boca femenina alteró a Sesshomaru que la miró con profunda ira, donde ella estaba como ida, en un pasado doloroso que había regresado inevitablemente.

-¿qué has dicho? –jadeando con fuerza conteniendo con grandes dificultades la irritación que crecía de forma desmesurada.

¿Ella había sido violada por otro? Era completamente imposible. Él mismo había investigado su pasado, aunque no muy a fondo, pero lo suficiente para saber que a tan temprana edad había salido con un chico unos siete años más que ella. Y en su informe no constaba que ella hubiese perdido su virginidad. Es más, estaba completamente seguro que había perdido su virginidad con 'Él'. Recordaba perfectamente el dolor reflejado en su rostro, su grito desgarrador, la sangre…

-¿qué has dicho? –volvió a repetir siendo perceptible para Rin quién no entendía su actitud encolerizada. Solo hasta que se dio cuenta de que, sin querer, aquellas palabras habían salido a la luz. Pero le extrañaba ese comportamiento tan inusual en 'Él'.

-yo… yo… en realidad no sucedió… lo intentó… pero no hubo… -cortándose toda colorada, pues no importaba que 'Él' la hubiese visto en toda su gloria, que conociese cada rincón de su cuerpo… los temas sexuales para ella la seguían apenando.

-…

Le observó donde parecía tranquilo, aunque eso no quitaba que siguiese molesto. Y de verdad que no le comprendía. ¿Por qué se lo había tomado tan a pecho¿Por qué parecía una fiera dispuesta a cargarse con el primero que se le cruzara?

Por supuesto, esas dudas jamás las exteriorizó, quedaron en el fondo de su mente y se las llevaría a la tumba.

-¿por qué estás aquí? –cambiando drásticamente de tema.

Rin volvió a mirarle donde él parecía estar en su mundo, pues la experiencia le había enseñado que eso solo era apariencia, así como a cambiar de conversación como se cambia de camisa.

Sin embargo, la cuestión replanteada, en cierta manera, le parecía confusa.

-¿por qué estás aquí? –repitió- ¿es que Yamato y Sasuke no te habían dicho de mi estado?

Poco a poco empezó a entender a qué se refería y la verdad no supo si decirle quién habían sido las culpables. Sabía que de esta vez no se librarían de la muerte y eso la haría dar saltitos de alegría como a sus amigas Sora y Sakura, en especial de ésta última que la tenían con la paciencia al límite.

-Rin…

-ellas. Fueron ellas. –cierto que tenía un corazón noble, pero si se callaba todas las maldades que las VIP les hacían a sus amigas y a ella, seguirían implacables. Sus vidas ya eran miserables para que ellas lo ayudasen.

-¿con ellas…? –no indagó más, sabía perfectamente a quiénes se refería y dio un largo suspiro para no salir por la puerta y darles un escarmiento por haber atentado contra su Perrita, aunque él fuese el autor de su muerte sino hubiese recuperado la cordura- esta bien. –levantándose- es hora de volver a la circulación. Además necesito pensar en como vengarme de cierto periodista.

-esto… su brazo… -imitando su acción tocándoselo aunque por supuesto él no lo sintió.

-con uno me basta y me sobra. –saliendo de la habitación dejándola sola entre las penumbras.

Una vez en la compañía de la soledad, Rin se dio cuenta repentinamente de lo extraño que había sucedido en los últimos días. Ella había estado acompañando a Dog sin querer separarse de su lado. ¿Qué pasaba con aquella Rin que lo que más deseaba era que 'Él' la dejara en paz¿Cómo había tomado ese rumbo de permanecer a su lado? Es más¿cómo había sido capaz de animarle¡¿Cómo había podido sonreírle?!

Ese recordatorio la dejó asustada de sí misma. ¿Qué pasaba con ella? Tenía que mantener las distancias, antes de que esa necesidad se transformara en algo llamado…

-no Rin. No. Ni lo menciones. Eso es una locura.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

-¡tres días¡Han pasado tres días y no tenemos noticias de Rin-chan!

-lo sé Sakura-chan. –su tono era distante, preocupada también por la ausencia de su joven amiga- no sé si comentárselo a Wolf-sama, a ver si sabe algo. –murmuró por lo bajo.

-¿perdona?

-no… nada… -negando nerviosa- solo que me extrañaba que ese hombre llamado Naraku nos dijera que Rin-chan no quiera salir de su cuarto.

-a que ese pederasta de Bulldog le hizo algo y lo están encubriendo. –empezó a especular.

-no lo creo. ¿Qué sacarían de provecho?

-¡hacernos sufrir¡¿Qué sino?! –respondió decidida- por lo menos esa es la habilidad de Químico Loco conmigo.

-pero Wolf-sama… digo el Narcisista no es así.

-¿Wolf-sama? –escuchando con claridad lo que Sora había intentado rectificar- ¿has dicho Wolf-sama? –incrédula.

-no, es que… es que… -¿y ahora qué decir? No había excusa posible.

-bonita confianza la tuya, que a la de primeras de cambio te dejas hechizar por una cara bonita. ¿Qué pasa con ese hombre que dices amar? Creo recordar que se llamaba Taichi. Y digo creo porque ahora que lo pienso, ya ni lo mencionas. –Sora bajó la cabeza apenada- no solo traicionas a TU Taichi sino a mí. Dentro de poco voy a enterarme que eres la séptima VIP.

-Sakura…

-¡no me hables! –mirándola con furia- ya he aprendido la lección y es que aquí NO se puede confiar en nadie.

-Sakura…

-¡no me hables te he dicho! Vete con las VIP o ese Narcisista que te robó todo lo bueno que quedaba de ti, pero a mí ni te acerques. –saliendo por la puerta azotándola, dejando a una pelirroja culpable, triste y decepcionada de sí misma.

Ella tenía razón. Lo que empezaba a sentir no estaba bien. No era correcto.

-pero… -dándose cuenta de lo que una y otra vez se negaba- no… no lo amo… no le amo… no siento eso por él… -cerró los ojos con fuerza y entre lágrimas- no… en realidad me estoy engañando… sí que lo amo… pero…

-

_-…¿Qué pasa con ese hombre que dices amar? Creo recordar que se llamaba Taichi. Y digo creo porque ahora que lo pienso, ya ni lo mencionas. –Sora bajó la cabeza apenada- no solo traicionas a TU Taichi sino a mí…_

-

-es verdad, he traicionado a Taichi, pero no lo he podido evitar… ¡Perdóname! –llorando amargamente.

---

Menuda cólera sentía. Menuda ira llevaba encima. A cada paso que daba, se iba llevando con todo lo que le venía por delante. Chocaba a diestro y siniestro con los aliados varones del Dead Moon; con las chicas entre ellas recordó vagamente a una rubia de cuatro coletas; con algún que otro guardaespaldas; con un estúpido hombre que por placer le daba dinero a esa maldita organización. Y para completar el círculo de personas vistas, delante de sus narices, sentadas en una mesa, se encontraban las seis VIP riendo tontamente entre ellas, algunas con un cigarrillo entre sus dedos, otras bebiendo algo que de seguro era licor.

Su parte negativa le decía que se acercara a ellas y tropezar disimuladamente con alguna de esas mujeres que tanto detestaba y sentirse satisfecha.

-¡brindo por la muerte de la Perrita! –decía Abazure con el vaso en alto.

Sakura paró y toda su rabia fue descendiendo, quedando un cuerpo vacío sin capacidad para pensar.

-se lo tenía bien merecido la mocosa esa. –chocando su vaso con el de su amiga.

-pero cuando Wolf y Dragon lo sepan… -decía Ino insegura.

-¿qué van a saber? Ellos creerán que la Perrita fue por iniciativa propia al cuarto. –decía Mimi despreocupada.

-además que como las otras dos tontas se creen por boca de Naraku que la niñita quiere estar sola, quedamos libres de culpa. –decía Karin llevándose el cigarrillo a los labios.

-¿y si Naraku confiesa que tú le has seducido para que contara eso? –decía Sara insegura como Ino.

-solo hay que calentarle para que no cante y solucionado. –decía Karin con una sonrisa retorcida.

-de todas maneras¿cómo creéis que habrá matado a esa sucia Perrita? Los rumores dicen que mi Sesshomaru está tan encolerizado que descuartiza a todas las chicas que entran. De hecho, tengo visto por la ranura de la puerta un cuerpo sin sus extremidades y sin su cabeza.

-pobre Perrita, me pregunto si quedará algo de ella. –carcajeándose con las demás.

Temblaba, Sakura temblaba pero ya no ira, sino de miedo. Rin no había aparecido porque… ella estaba… Dog la había… ellas la habían…

Retrocedió un paso, la cabeza empezó a darle vueltas, se sentía mareada, su mirada se estaba volviendo borrosa, su respiración se volvió agitada. Desesperada, sintiéndose prisionera en un pequeño cuartucho, empezó a correr sin rumbo fijo.

Corriendo por un pasillo solitario, Sakura rememoraba las frases llenas de malicia de las VIP como victoriosas se jactaban de la muerte de su amiga y que seguramente ella sería la siguiente o quizás Sora. Como una loca, aceleró el paso yendo a la habitación donde estaba la pelirroja, alertarla, pedirle perdón y las gracias por haber conocido a una amiga como ella, sin embargo, como en la típica película donde hay la rama y caen los perseguidos, Sakura tropezó cayendo al suelo estampando el rostro en el piso.

Le dolería como a cualquiera, pero no, no sentía esa clase dolor. El otro era tan fuerte que se sentía débil y sin ser consciente del dolor físico como el de ambas rodillas raspadas y la torcedura del tobillo.

Intentó levantarse pero fue incapaz.

Sentada en el piso, comenzó a llorar, sintiéndose impotente por la muerte de Rin y por haber acusado a su amiga Sora sin derecho a hacerlo porque a pesar de todo, lo que menos quería era perder su amistad y quedarse sola en ese infierno.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Cerró la puerta de su casa, pesadamente dejó las llaves sobre la mesita de la entrada y con un hondo suspiro observó lo que era su hogar. Vacío desde hacía meses, sin la candencia de su esposa. Solo estaban él, su ama de llaves, una mujer de mediana edad y su hermanita…

-Irasshaimase… (3) Naruto-kun…

-arigato (4) Hinata-chan. –tendiéndole el abrigo.

Hinata era la hermana pequeña de su ama de llaves. Sus padres habían servido a su familia y ellas seguían sus mismos pasos, pese a que cuando eran pequeños, Hinata era su amiga de la infancia que con el paso de los años, la joven, de su misma edad, comenzó a enamorarse perdidamente del rubio Uzumaki.

El día en que su amor platónico había comunicado que estaba enamorado de Sakura, y que posteriormente se casaba con ella la había golpeado tanto, que desde entonces, tartamudeaba y se ponía roja como un tomate, sintiéndose indecisa de cómo actuar ante él.

-dile a Kurenai-san que no cenaré nada. –alcanzando el sofá para sentarse todo abatido.

-aún no… aún no… ¿no hay pistas sobre el paradero de Sakura-san?

Aunque interiormente la chica se alegraba, pues con ella fuera e incluso quizás muerta, podía caber la posibilidad de que Naruto se fijara en ella como mujer.

-no hay nada… nada de nada… -sujetándose la cabeza- ¡kuso! (5) Podíamos haberle tenido, aquella vez podíamos pero… ya no sé que hacer. Ni mi tío con sus contactos no ha conseguido nada. Ni el Akatsuki que está de nuestro lado. –reponía al borde de un ataque- ¡NO TENEMOS NADA!

-Naruto-kun…

-han pasado demasiados meses. Demasiado tiempo que Sakura-chan está con esos tipos. Estoy cansado de tener esperanza. De esperar a una pista que nunca llega.

-¿qué… qué quieres decir?

El hombre mira su anillo de casado empezando a jugar con él distraídamente hasta que lentamente lo sacó de su anular y meterlo otra vez con lentitud.

-¿qué puedo hacer Hinata-chan¿Qué me aconsejas que haga? –volviendo a sacar su alianza dejándolo a medio camino a la espera de la respuesta de su preciada amiga.

-creo… creo… que no debe rendirse… -acercándose a él, posando sus pálidas manos sobre los hombros del chico- quiero decir que… todo lo que la relacione a ella… sería una pista para encontrar al Dead Moon… y así que no secuestren a más chicas inocentes… ahora eres parte de la policía… -masajeándole los hombros.

-y me arrepiento… me arrepiento de muchas cosas… -la chica dejó de masajearle mirándole confusa- si aquel día, aquel día cuando la raptaron no estuviéramos allí… yo no me vería envuelto en esto… fue ella la que me arrastró, la que quiso ver la cara al hombre que había asesinado a Sarutobi-sama. Sino… sino estuviera casado con ella… -decía sin pensar, con la mirada perdida, al mismo tiempo que se quitaba por completo la alianza- si me hubiera casado contigo…

Las manos de Hinata se apartaron de los hombros masculinos como si quemaran, con los ojos impávidos, las mejillas teñidas de carmesí al escuchar aquella confesión.

-¿de qué me vale estar con una mujer que no puedo hacerle el amor porque me corta? No puedo tener sexo con ella porque me siento precoz ante cualquier insinuación suya. ¡Kuso! Por su culpa sigo siendo virgen. –mirando de reojo a Hinata quién veía demasiado en sus ojos azules lo que su amor platónico pretendía.

El chico se levantó acortando las distancias, rodeándola en un abrazo fuerte y posesivo, así como un beso demandante y ardiente que necesitaba como la vida misma.

El sentido común se fue a lo más hondo, el sentimiento de culpa hacia la persona dañada fue olvidado y aquellas dos personas desataron la pasión que les había estado prohibida.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

El atardecer caía, rojo como la sangre. Los últimos rayos del Sol daban su calidez a las casas que veía en la lejanía. Sora empezó a sentir un deje de envidia hacia esas personas que en sus viviendas vivían en paz. Cierto que ya se había acostumbrado a estar prisionera por un loco asesino pero de buen corazón y que ya no podía ocultar que le amaba. Pero¿a qué precio? Perdiendo la amistad de Sakura y seguramente la de Rin; traicionando el sentimiento que por años había supuestamente profesado hacia Taichi; traicionando a todos los que dejaba atrás

¿Cómo olvidar ese loco amor¿Cómo convertirlo en odio? No había forma. Él ya la había humillado, mancillado, despreciado… pero¡maldita sea! lo amaba por encima de todas las cosas.

-pareces un pajarillo en su último aliento de vida. –escuchó su voz que la sobresaltó. Colorada no se dignó a verlo- ey Bird¿me has escuchado?

-ha… hai… -sin voltearse.

-¿por qué viniste aquí en vez de esperar con Flor Marchita en la habitación que estabais?

-ah… es que me sentía algo cansada… ya sabes, no puedo dormir últimamente y me fui antes para echar una cabezada. –todavía sin mirarle.

-Flor Marchita no estaba en la habitación y Dragon anda loco de atar. –comentó con cierta desconfianza.

-ah… pues es muy raro…

Yamato estaba enfurecido. Era consciente de que aquella pelirroja le estaba mintiendo descaradamente.

-¡mírame cuando me hablas! –cogiéndola del brazo con brusquedad haciendo que estuvieran cara a cara.

Y la vio, con un rostro de descongojo total, sus ojos hinchados donde las lágrimas caían rebeldes. Pero no, no se dejó asombrar por esa patética y débil expresión que muy en el fondo aborrecía.

-¡y a mí no me andes con mentiras de tres al cuarto porque sabes lo que puedo hacerte!

Un motivo para odiarle y que no funcionaba. Él la amenazaba, él la controlaba sino quería que matase a sus padres, pero ahora ya no servía para nada. Y eso la hizo sentirse bastarda por anteponer ese loco amor a las personas que le habían dado la vida.

Con una media sonrisa, acarició sutilmente la mejilla del chico que la notó tensa al instante, seguramente porque no se esperaba esa caricia por su parte. De repente, los ojos de Wolf que habían estado sorpresivos pasaron a ser una línea azulada y con su mano detuvo aquel gesto afectivo.

-¿qué pretendes contra mí? –preguntó directo- ¿ganarte mi simpatía? –agregó con sarcasmo, apartando lentamente su mano teniendo contacto visual directo.

Su corazón comenzó a bombardear más rápido de lo habitual. El oxígeno no llegaba a sus pulmones y se sentía ligera como una pluma. Por Kami (6) que ese hombre no era un peligroso criminal, sino un peligroso seductor y para colmo de todos los males, él era consciente del efecto que le estaba causando ya que sonreía torcidamente.

-¿qué te pasa ahora? –apegándola demasiado a él sintiendo su miembro sobre su vientre- ¿tanto deslumbro que eres incapaz de articular palabra?

El toque de la puerta, distanció ambos cuerpos por parte de Yamato quién soltando un bufido fue a recibir a la persona que le había interrumpido, mientras que Sora respiraba agitada con las mejillas teñidas de rojo.

-¡maldita la persona que voy a matarlo con mis propias manos! –molesto de ser interrumpido en horas prohibidas como denominaba a sus momentos de placer y diversión y que excepto urgencias no podían contactar con él, así como a los otros dos líderes- espero que tengas tu tumba preparada porque… -soltando amenazas pero se calló al ver a esa persona- Sessh… -dijo sorprendido.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

En un piso sencillo pero acogedor, una muchacha de cabellos castaños claros casi rojizos y de orbes verdes como esmeraldas, entrelazaba sus pálidas manos. Tic que tenía desde que supo aquella tragedia sufrida en su adolescencia, aunque actualmente ya lo había superado.

-ten, un café. –le ofreció su acompañante, el agente Koga, con uno propio que tomó sentándose en el sofá de enfrente.

-arigato Koga-san. –bebiendo un sorbo pequeño debido a lo caliente que estaba.

-no tienes porque darme las gracias. –dejando la tacita en la mesita que los separaba.

-tú sabes que sí. No es muy común que el ama de llaves esté sin hacer nada desde su llegada. –con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-tampoco es muy común que esa ama de llaves sea novia del jefe. ¿No crees Ayame? -ella sonrió apenada.

Ayame Midorino era la novia de Koga y su amiga en la infancia. En un tiempo atrás había sido novia de Mamoru, hermano de Rin, hasta que él se había ido y posteriormente fallecido. Se había sentido tan mal como su amigo Koga, por lo que ambos se consolaron mutuamente. Y dejando que el tiempo corriera, ambos iniciaron una relación, a pesar de que ella sabía de la obsesión que Koga sentía por Rin. No es que él se lo contara. Pues cuando ambos tenían relaciones íntimas, llegados al éxtasis, la nombraba como si realmente la chica con la que compartía cama era la joven Merodhii. Pero lo que la había confirmado era verlo en una habitación que le tenía el acceso prohibido, como un maniático que susurraba quedamente su nombre besando fotos de ella con la televisión prendida donde ahí también salía el objeto de su deseo.

Reconocía que era algo enfermizo y hasta preocupante, pero¿qué podía hacer ella?

-¿y qué tal la investigación¿Encontrasteis algo que conduzcan a esas dos chicas secuestradas?

-¡que va! –con una mueca de fastidio- y no solo no encontramos pistas de ellas, sino que tampoco avanzamos en la búsqueda de Rin.

-¿aún crees que está viva? –preguntó con un tono distante y bajo.

-¡ella está viva! –saltó encolerizado asustando a su acompañante.

-pe… pero… cuando fue el accidente…

-¡no estaba su cadáver! –terminando por ella, aunque esa no fuera lo que Ayame pretendía decir- ¡era el único que faltaba!

-pero… Koga… ah… ya ha pasado mucho tiempo… y…

-¡ella está viva y seguro que estará huyendo de mí! –Ayame se quedó un poco parada. El pelinegro decía todo aquello como algo normal y aún así se empeñaba en regresarla a su lado- ¡la traeré¡Volverá conmigo! –repetía como una cantinela que se había aprendido.

-¿y qué vas hacer con ella¿Qué pasará conmigo¿Con nosotros?

-el trabajo no lo vas a perder. Seguirás como ama de llaves. –levantándose- voy a relajarme un poco.

Ayame en su sitio, tenía los ojos como platos, conmocionada por la respuesta que su supuesto novio le había dado. Si había entendido bien, ella solo había sido la sustituta de aquella joven desaparecida. Un escalofrío recorrió por su cuerpo, y por el rabillo observó como se encerraba en esa habitación particular.

-¿qué te atrae para qué estés locamente obsesionado con ella? –se preguntó a sí misma- de verdad Koga que no lo entiendo, pero sé que jamás querrá estar contigo. Lo sé porque Mamoru me lo dijo.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Todo era negro. El cuerpo le dolía, pero se encontraba cómoda, abrigada. Sus ojos cerrados le escocían. El sueño que había abandonado era una especie de continuación de lo que le rodeaba. Un olor embriagante, como de velas perfumadas, recorría la estancia. El sonido de una tierna y conocida canción inundaba sus oídos. La había escuchado en algún lugar, pero no recordaba donde ni cuando.

Sin abrir los ojos, empezó a recordar dónde se encontraba. Con una sonrisa amarga, se dijo que seguía soñando. En ningún lugar de aquel local podría sentirse agradable. A no ser que el secuestro solo fuese una larga pesadilla. Que todo lo ocurrido había sido un mal sueño. Que despertaría, encontrándose en su mullida cama, aunque sola, sin el calor de su querido Naruto rodeándola. Aquella sonrisa que aún adornaba su rostro, se fue desvaneciendo y con pesar, pero con esperanza, queriendo creer que estaba en casa, fue abriendo los párpados. Tuvo que pestañear varias veces para acostumbrarse a la oscuridad de la habitación. Una vez hecha una composición del lugar, decepcionada observó que aquel techo no era el de su habitación, sino de su prisión.

-por fin despiertas. –y la voz de sus pesadillas- has sido de gran molestia.

La chica se incorporó, pero se llevó una mano a la cabeza haciendo una mueca de dolor. Acto seguido, inspeccionó la estancia, donde asombrada, veía como única luz velas, algunas ya a punto de consumirse, otras recién puestas; el estéreo apagado de pronto por el dueño del cuarto quién la miraba fijamente y muy serio.

-realmente has sido una verdadera molestia. –avanzando hacia ella- ¡¿no puedes captar algo tan simple como quedarte encerrada con la Bird?!

Medio atontada, intentó recordar lo que había pasado, hasta que tuvo un flash sobre la discusión que mantuvo con Sora, luego la conversación de las VIP y…

-¡oh Dios mío! –pálida como el papel- Rin… Rin está… debo ir… tengo que apurarme… -echando la manta hacia un lado.

-sea lo que sea, es mejor que no te pongas de pie. –pero ella ignoró el aviso, o más bien no lo escuchó. En su mente solo estaba que Rin estaba muerta y quizás las VIP habían decidido librarse ya de Sora. Se puso de pié, pero cayó al suelo- después no digas que no te lo he dicho.

Suspiró con fuerza y se acercó a ella, agachándose para estar a su altura.

-mira que eres bien molesta. –sorprendido vio por primera vez lágrimas en aquella chica de tan carácter que en ocasiones lo desquiciaba- ¿se puede saber qué…?

-¡salva a Sora! –pidió a la desespera- ¡ve por ella¡Rápido¡Tienes que avisarla!

-para empezar no acepto órdenes y menos de una Flor Marchita como tú. –alejándose de ella.

-¡por favor¡Es lo único que te pido!

Ignorándola se dirigió hacia el alfeizar contemplando el horizonte rompiendo todo el ambiente que había creado. Y todo porque se le había dado por ponerse nostálgico. ¿Por qué razón? Por la chica que ahora de rodillas le suplicaba algo que la verdad, no sabía el qué ya que hacía oídos sordos. Sinceramente, hace horas cuando la había visto en el pasillo dormida o inconsciente, quién sabe, apoyada contra la pared como si ese fuese un sitio seguro, la rabia que se había apoderado al no tenerla en su lugar correspondiente había desaparecido al ver aquel rostro angelical y risueño.

Efectivamente, Sasuke Uchiha, Dragon, se había conmovido por la ternura que reflejaba el rostro femenino.

Convirtiéndose en aquel chico de antaño que vivía feliz con sus padres y su único hermano, había cargado con delicadeza a la pelirrosa, sin apartar sus ojos azabaches de aquel semblante que tanto le llamaba la atención.

Al llegar a su habitación, dejó que siguiera 'dormitando' depositándola cuidadosamente como una frágil figura de cristal, sobre su lecho, arropándola como su madre le hacía cuando él era pequeño. Y con ese vago pero lejano recuerdo, había encendido el equipo de música escuchando la voz dulce de su madre cuando había sido artista y quizás fuese el efecto de la suave melodía combinado con la armoniosa voz de su progenitora que había creado un ambiente romántico con aquellas velas especiales.

El sonido de la puerta lo devolvió a la realidad y se fijó en que aquella mujer tan pesada y altanera lloraba en el piso con angustia. Pasando por su lado, abrió la puerta topándose con una inesperada sorpresa.

-sí, yo también me quedé así. –dijo Yamato viendo la reacción de Sasuke. Al escuchar sollozos, estiró el cuello viendo lo ocurrido- ¿qué le pasa a Flor Marchita?

-ni lo sé, ni me importa. ¿Y tú Sesshomaru¿Qué haces fuera de la jaula y ya domesticado? -refiriéndose al tercer integrante.

Al escuchar ese nombre, Sakura dejó de llorar, sin embargo con lágrimas en los ojos se fijó donde estaban los tres líderes con Dog incluido y la imagen de su amiga Rin muerta a manos de ese demonio fue demasiado real que hasta podía escuchar la estrepitosa risa de las VIP. La cabeza le dio vueltas y todo se volvió negro.

Sasuke que la había visto todo el tiempo, llegó para cogerla antes de que cayera al suelo.

-¿se ha desmayado? –preguntó Wolf en el sitio.

-hn. –fue su respuesta positiva preguntándose interiormente que rayos le pasaba para esa actitud impropia de ella.

-seguro que es por culpa de las VIP. –dijo Sesshomaru obteniendo la atención de Yamato que le miró.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos con el deseo de escarmentar a sus amantes personales. ¿Es que en sus huecas cabezas no pudieron entender que solo él podía hacer sufrir a su Flor Marchita?

-y no te enfades más de lo esperado, pero mi cuenta con ellas es prioritaria. –agregó Dog girando sobre sus talones dejando a Yamato en la entrada de la puerta y a Sasuke en el interior de la habitación donde depositaba a su Flor Marchita en el lecho.

-parece que ha vuelto, pero con un humor de perros… –silbando el máximo líder impresionado- aunque creo que no es el único. –observando a su amigo donde un aura asesina lo envolvía- ¿y para escoltar a Sessh para que lo vieras, me interrumpen cuando estaba en lo más interesante con la Bird? –repuso molesto- "sin embargo, he de andarme con cuidado. Si esa perdedora hubiese confesado lo que realmente siente por mí, me habría acostado con ella. Ya me ha cambiado suficiente con su falsa ternura como para deshonrar mi ego teniendo sexo con una basura como ella. Será mejor poner las distancias"

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

El trabajo había terminado, si por él fuese, seguiría inspeccionando el caso hasta encontrar algo que le llevase a descubrir el paradero de Sora. Pero¡NADA! No estaba consiguiendo ¡NADA! Y eso lo exasperaba.

Tenía un control policial en las afueras de la ciudad, pero ningún sospechoso que pudiera ser un aliado del Dead Moon; Daisuke continuaba vigilando al hermanito de Wolf en Francia, pero aquel maldito prepotente parecía que se había olvidado de su único pariente; lo mismo ocurría con aquel hombre que les había puesto la denuncia; aquella mujer que habían contratado era como si se la tragase la tierra, por lo que dedujo que el Dead Moon había descubierto sus intenciones y la habían matado; tampoco recibía más filmaciones de su Sora; no habían más cadáveres…

-ya no sé que más hacer.

Sentado en el taburete de aquel solitario bar, Taichi reconcomía sus penas en la cerveza que pedía una y otra vez. Era muy tarde y seguro que su ama de llaves, una mujer cincuentona y obesa, le daría una reprimenda, pero ya no le importaba.

Un sonido de algo al caerse interrumpió sus pensamientos y fastidiado se giró a ver lo que pasaba en su estado de embriagadez. A poca distancia un hombre extranjero enfadado, ebrio como él, o quizás más, tenía la mano estirada y en el suelo se encontraba una preciosa mujer y también extranjera.

-¡te tengo dicho que hago lo que me da la gana! –escupió aquel hombre.

En otras circunstancias, Taichi habría puesto orden, como el policía que era. Pero estaba harto de ocuparse de los demás. Hasta que no tuviese a su Sora consigo, estaba de huelga en relación a otros casos. Excepto en el de su amigo Koga, claro está. Cogió la jarra de cerveza dándole un gran trago y escuchó un nuevo golpe y un gemido de dolor que lo detuvo con el ceño fruncido.

-¡tú no eres quién para controlar mi vida¡¿Entendiste mujer estúpida?!

Y un nuevo golpe, y otro gemido de dolor quién con su mirada celeste clamaba ayuda a los que estaban en el bar, los cuales solo pensaban en su bebida, o entre risitas contemplaban aquello como un bonito show. El barman, que no quería jaleo con su cliente, se dedicaba a ignorar lo sucedido.

-onegai… (7)-suplicaba la mujer entre sollozos.

-¡cállate¡Tú solo sirves para calentar camas! –y volvió a golpearla.

Con los ojos cerrados, Taichi escuchaba aquellos continuas palizas asimilándolas a lo que había visto en esas cintas donde su Sora era violada. Los gemidos y las súplicas de ayuda y dolor se volvieron una y entonces pudo escuchar a su Sora golpeada con la posibilidad de detenerlo, con la posibilidad de aprovecharse y acostarse con ella como se había reprimido en múltiples ocasiones, solo para que ese amor naciera bello y puro.

-¡eres una pendeja!

Con la mano lista para atizarla, pero nunca llegó a su destino ya que alguien le había detenido.

-¿y tú qué quieres? –preguntó el hombre furioso, pero el ver el rostro siniestro de quién lo había detenido se encogió en el sitio.

-déjala en paz. –siseó posesivo.

Las palabras fueron como un golpe para aquel hombre que cayó al suelo temblando de miedo. La mujer desconcertada, observaba a su salvador donde se dirigía hacia ella con el rostro rojo por el licor, pero seguro de lo que estaba haciendo.

-ya ha pasado todo. –dijo Taichi agachándose, acariciándole la mejilla con sutileza, quién no sabía que decir, solo quedarse apenada por lo atractivo que era aquel moreno japonés.

-ha… hai… arigato…

-ya sabes que no tienes que agradecérmelo. Siempre te protegeré.

La mujer no comprendió sus palabras y por un momento, pensó que su salvador estaba peor que su novio. Solo cuando vio que el brillo de sus ojos castaños volvían a la… ¿normalidad?

-ya ha pasado todo. –volvió a repetir viendo en esa chica a su amada pelirroja.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

El golpe fue fuerte, certero y sonoro. Cinco chicas temblaban de pies a cabeza y una sexta estaba con un hilo de sangre que descendía de su labio inferior más otros hematomas que cubrían su cuerpo femenino.

-si quieres seguir cargando las culpas, confiesa quién fue la verdadera autora de vuestra estúpida idea.

-… -la VIP miró hacia atrás donde la implicada a pesar de estar aterrada, con una mirada amenazante le indicaba que no la delatara.

-voy a ir una por una hasta que confeséis. –crujiendo los nudillos- empieza a serme indiferente el tener amantes, pero perder a la 'Encargada' del local supondría un aumento sobre Temari.

Sesshomaru sonrió malignamente viendo como Kagura se mordía el labio inferior a sabiendas que lo que menos le disgustaba a esa mujer era cederle su puesto y así tendría la confesión deseada sin perder el tiempo. Cual fue su decepción, al ver que bufaba molesta girando la cabeza hacia un lado.

Molesto ahora él, se dirigió a la chica que estaba en el suelo temblando como gelatina al mismo tiempo que retrocedía como si estuviese ante una bestia terrorífica.

-fue ella… fue ella… fue Karin… -dijo desesperada sin querer recibir por más tiempo la ira de Dog.

-¡sucia traidora! –susurró la culpable.

-así que la nueva¿eh? –mirando a la pelirroja que veía sus días contados.

-¡espere Sesshomaru-sama! –interponiéndose Kagura en el medio- Karin no ha sido la única que participó en esto. Esa rubia que está en el suelo participó más que nosotras. –era mentira, pero debía ser castigada por delatar a su querida amiga.

-¡eso es falso! –gritó Ino incrédula.

-tiene razón Sesshomaru-sama. –habló Sara- Karin fue la máxima autora en este hecho, al igual que mi prima.

-como si tú no lo disfrutaras. –agregó Mimi sarcástica.

-¡BASTA¡CALLAOS TODAS! –gritó encolerizado que las sobresaltó- haré la vista gorda nuevamente, pero una vez, solo una vez más que mi Perrita esté en peligro de muerte por vuestra culpa, y tendréis peor destino que Yura y las demás.

Y más furioso, pasó entre las VIP donde algunas cayeron al suelo, azotando la puerta instantes después.

Ino, que seguía en el suelo fue ayudada por June y Sara mientras que las otras tres se reunían para mirarlas con odio.

-¡no pudiste lucirte mejor¿verdad?! –le espetó Mimi.

-¿de qué hablas? –levantándose, pero sus piernas no la obedecieron y de no ser por las dos chicas que estaban a su lado, caería.

-¡que eres una baka rubiales! –siguió ahora Karin- ¡¿cómo pudiste acusarme?!

-¡¡aprecio mi vida como para que por tu culpa la pierda!!

-eres una ingenua si crees que vas a vivir muchos años. –alegó Kagura con una sonrisa cínica.

-¿acaso prefieres que nos matase a todas por culpa de esa Bitch? –saltó su prima en defensa de Ino.

-sois imbéciles si pensáis que el Dead Moon nos mataría. –dijo Mimi con indiferencia- ya les hicimos más perradas a esas mosquitas muertas. Somos sus chicas VIP y no van a matarnos. –agregando con seguridad.

-estáis cegadas que no veis el cambio que ellos engendran. Esas malditas zorras no solo les han robado toda su atención, sino que además Wolf y los otros las ven como sus nuevas VIP. Dime Karin, desde que llegaste¿cuántas veces te acostaste con Dragon-sama? Pocas¿no? En cambio¿cuántas veces fue que él os pidió a Ino y a ti placer con la intención de disfrutar después con la pelo-chicle?; por tu parte, Kagura, tu prima y tú antes que gozabais casi a diario de sesión sexual con Dog-sama, se vio interrumpida desde que se acostó con la Perrita porque se lo pasa mejor con ella que con vosotras; y tú Mimi, sabes que el físico es lo que le gusta a Wolf-sama en una mujer, pero aunque no la haya tocado, se muestra más interesado en la calabaza de 'Zora' la cual no tiene nada que resalte especialmente.

-June lleva razón. –acotó Sara- tenemos que ser realistas y pensar que un día de estos se desharán de nosotras.

-y la primera será Karin o Kagura. –dijo Ino entre dientes- yo ya he dicho, aprecio mi vida y no quiero tener una muerte despreciable, así que si queréis seguir fastidiando a las tres mosquitas muertas, será cosa vuestra.

-yo también estoy harta. –dijo June siguiendo a su amiga rubia que abría la puerta, sin embargo, una tercera chica se les unió.

-prima, te vas con ellas y te odiaré de por vida. –amenazó Kagura.

-el sentimiento será mutuo. –respondió Sara.

Y cerraron la puerta, quedando las VIP divididas; las que seguirán hasta el final, sin importar los medios con tal de deshacerse de las tres presas, Mimi, Karin y Kagura; y las que no piensan poner sus vidas en peligro, pero no por ello, seguir siendo lo que son, las amantes del Dead Moon, June, Ino y Sara.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Eran altas horas de la mañana de aquel día donde muchas cosas habían sucedido. Era tan extraño como impresionante. Y todo estaba relacionado con los tres líderes junto a sus presas.

Sin duda, la rueda del destino había girado a la inversa, tomando grandes cambios inesperados.

El ejemplo más claro estaban en los 'chicos' de Sora, Sakura y Rin. Si ellas supieran lo que sus chicos habían hecho, sentimientos como decepción, amargura, resentimiento, temor y confusión las marearían sin saber que opción escoger si estuviesen en libertad. Rehacer sus vidas sería lo más normal, pero estando con personajes cuyos ideales y acciones las corrompen se sentirían en una completa encrucijada.

Después estaban las VIP que se habían separado, una noticia que no tardó mucho en convertirse en un rumor por el local, para posteriormente difundirse entre los varones aliados.

Los líderes, principalmente Sasuke y Sesshomaru lo habían considerado algo tan irrelevante debido al enfado que tenían por el hecho de que hicieran sufrir a sus respectivas capturas.

Dog tenía buenas razones para culparlas y haberlas asesinados, sin embargo, empezaba a preguntarse porqué no las mató cuando en el pasado ya serían cadáveres. Se estaba ablandando demasiado y eso empezaba a darle miedo. Tenía que buscar el foco de su cambio y hacer algo para solucionarlo.

Dragon era alguien similar, aunque lo suyo era algo actual. Quizás el hecho de que lo ocurrido en el pasado se mezclase con el presente ayudara a sentirse desconcertado y hasta presionado. El reloj que avanzando sin espera, le recordaba que le quedaba muy poco de vida. Y no podía morir porque le quedaba una venganza que cumplir y un heredero que dejar. Eso principalmente, ya que también tenía que empezar con sus objetivos donde su presa estaba relacionada y debía usarlas de inmediato.

Wolf, el máximo líder, era el que, por una vez en mucho tiempo, no tenía problemas que le preocupasen. Ni siquiera por parte de su hermano. Solo estaba el asunto de su presa y su extraño comportamiento frente a él. No era imbécil, sabía lo que esa fea sentía hacia él, pero lo que le desconcertaba era que tras todas las penas que le había hecho, continuase prendada de él. Y eso alimentaba su ego más de lo necesario al saber que aquella chica inocente cayera en sus encantos como la mayoría de las mujeres.

Por otro lado, estaba ese ALGO que tanto Sora como Rin comenzaban a sentir. Ya no era lo que ellos le habían enseñado y mostrado de cómo era la vida, sino que 'ellos' eran atractivos y extrañamente protectores, aunque muy a su manera, había que agregar.

Sin embargo, Rin quería encerrar ese sentimiento, por lo loco que resultaba. Minuto a minuto, en la compañía de la soledad, buscaba alguna otra palabra que definiera eso que tenía. ¿Atracción? Quizás. 'Él' era bastante guapo y más que Koga tenía que reconocer. Pero ella no era superficial, así que quedaba como descarte. ¿El querer tener a alguien a su lado? Podría ser. Ella siempre había sido muy dependiente de los demás, aunque ahora tenía a Sora y a Sakura para ocupar ese vacío. Aún así, algo le decía que no se trataba de esa opción para no considerar ESO. Debía dejarse de tantas meditaciones y borrarlo sin más. Quizás con recordar el hecho de que ella era una jovencita adolescente y 'Él' un hombre de treinta años, un asalta cunas tenía que considerarlo, y así ya no habría vuelta hoja. Claro que era fácil pensarlo a usarlo en la práctica.

Sora, por miedo a perder la amistad de Sakura, se había decidido a suprimir ese sentimiento que inevitablemente crecía más y más. No importaba cuanto mal le hiciese, cuantas palabras hirientes le dijera, cuantas amenazas hacia sus padres manifestase... pero también tenía que pensar en Taichi y lo imposible que sería una relación con Wolf. Considerarlo como un amor platónico no confesado era una solución. Solo le quedaba hablarlo con Sakura y la decisión tomada y así poder recuperar su amistad, esperando que no fuera rencorosa.

Claro que Sora no sospechaba, que Sakura también caería en la misma tentación de enamorarse de su captor.

---

Despertaba nuevamente y el dolor de cabeza parecía haberse intensificado. Aturdida se sentó en la cama, pero volvió a acostarse al sentirse mareada por lo que se masajeó las sienes.

-¿ya despertaste?

Y esa voz le produjo una sensación de dejhavú, solo que no tenía esa música de fondo que le traía recuerdos desconocidos.

Sakura giró la cabeza y envuelta en la oscuridad, pudo distinguir una figura demasiado cerca de ella. El particular corte de cabello, pudo descifrar quién era su acompañante. Se enderezó y con su típica mirada de odio vio a Dragon, sin recordar el motivo por el que había estado dormida.

-¿qué me has hecho esta vez Químico Loco? –preguntó a la defensiva asimilando que el estar encamada era culpa suya.

Volvió a marearse y casi de golpe cae sobre la cama, de no ser por Dragon que la sujetó antes de que tocase el suave colchón para sentarse él y tenerla entre sus brazos.

-¡¿qué haces¡Suéltame! –exclamó violenta.

-definitivamente no hay quién te entienda. Primero me lloras y ahora me echas en cara cuando estoy siendo gentil contigo.

-¿llorarte a ti¡Tú sueñas!

-eso no es lo que dijiste hace unas horas. Me pedías que hiciera algo que ignoro ya que pasaba de ti.

Sakura iba a contestarle hasta que todo lo sucedido le vino como flashes. La traición de Sora, la conversación de las VIP, la muerte de Rin… antes de que derramase una lágrima y volviera a pedirle ayuda.

-ya me lo han contado todo y puedes estar tranquila que la Perrita está vivita y coleando. Sessh no la convirtió en fiambre por raro que nos parezca a Yama y a mí.

Esa naturalidad y frialdad molestó a la de cabello de rosa que lo miró desafiante.

-si te sirve de consuelo, Sessh le ha dado una paliza a una de mis chicas VIP provocando que se separaran.

-¡menudo consuelo! –murmurando por lo bajo.

-pero olvidemos eso. –depositándola en la cama- has estado descansado bastante, tiempo suficiente para que tuvieras ese tobillo relajado y que se te bajara el hinchazón. –yendo hacia esa parte del cuerpo- no me gustaría tener que violarte y no lo disfrutes porque estás pendiente de otro dolor.

La mujer quiso darle una buena bofetada por el interés que tenía, todo para su conveniencia. ¿Qué más se podía esperar de ese Químico Loco?

-¿sabes? –retirando el vendaje sucio- esto me trae muchos recuerdos. De pequeño era muy propenso a lesionarme, era un completo torbellino. Mis padres no estaban mucho tiempo en casa, por lo que mi hermano era el que me curaba.

Sakura alzó una ceja preguntándose a qué venía esa conversación de su vida infantil ya que no cambiaba el hecho de que ahora fuese un peligroso criminal que deseaba ver bajo tierra, por lo que se concentró en la ventana que tenía al lado donde la luna se veía más redonda y grande que nunca.

-él siempre era el que estaba pendiente de mí. Podría decirse que fue como mi segundo padre. De hecho, es más correcto decir que lo adoraba más que a mi propio padre.

-¿cómo es eso posible? Tu hermano es simplemente eso, un hermano, pero tus padres son los que te dieron la vida. –apartando su mirada del alfeizar para observarle impresionada.

-tú no tuviste mi vida. –mirándola por un momento soltando una pequeña mueca- por eso crees que debía querer más a mis padres por esa lógica. –prosiguiendo con su labor- el matrimonio entre mis padres nunca fue aceptado. Mi padre fue un accionista de la bolsa, mientras que mi madre la mejor artista que todo Japón pudiera conocer. La casualidad hizo que se conocieran y se enamoraran. Sin embargo, mis abuelos paternos no la aceptaban por el simple hecho de que ya tenían otra mujer para mi padre, la típica hija única y mimada de otra familia adinerada. Y los de mi madre no confiaban en mi padre y lo que el poder de su familia representaba. Por eso se fugaron y fueron desheredados. –terminando de aplicarle el vendaje pero con la vista sobre aquel tejido blanco- Ocurrieron más cosas, pero esa fue su historia de amor para acabar teniendo un hijo tan retorcido como yo. –mirándola finalmente con una sonrisa de lado.

-eso me da a mi más razón de que les quieras más a ellos que a tu hermano.

-supongo que después de lo que te conté, imaginarás que mis padres se amaron como nunca¿verdad? Pues así es. Se la pasaban siempre juntos, no importaba el sitio a donde fueran, dejándome a mí solo con mi hermano. Y no es que me quejase, ya que mi hermano era alguien que me ayudaba en todo.

-cuesta demasiado creer eso que me cuentas siendo lo que eres. –dijo Sakura volviendo a posar sus ojos jade en el exterior.

Sin embargo, ese acto solo era para protegerse ya que empezaba a enternecerse por el feliz pasado que Dragon tuvo.

-eso es cosa tuya. –sentándose en el borde- yo solo te expliqué el motivo por el que quiero más a mi hermano porque parecías contrariada.

-…

-además, el hecho de que mis padres murieran hizo que dejase de creer en los cuentos de hadas. Su historia fue así, pero con un trágico final y yo solo bajo el cuidado de un amigo suyo que quiso matarme para quedarse con mi herencia.

Sakura le miró con sorpresa, sintiendo pena por el chico que tenía a poca distancia comprendiendo el motivo de lo que actualmente era.

-lo perdí todo cuando mi hermano murió, simulándolo un accidente. La persona que más idolatras, que intentas ser como él, que te protege, te ayuda…

Sakura empezó a sentir su dolor como suyo propio hasta el punto que las lágrimas adornaban sus ojos.

-para alegría tuya, estoy muerto. Por lo menos mi cuerpo, ya que mi alma dentro de poco se irá al infierno. Viste la marca que tengo¿no? Pues cuanto más avance por mi cuerpo, más lo neutralizará gracias a mi tutor chiflado. Hasta puede que seas espectadora de mi fin, o algo así me habías dicho hace tiempo. Seguro que te estarás contenta al librarte de mi existencia, mientras que yo me maldigo porque mi hermano nunca pudo ser vengado como es mi objetivo principal en esta vida.

Y esas palabras fueron el detonante final para que Sakura se echara encima suya, abrazándole envuelta en un mar de lágrimas con un Sasuke que la miraba inexpresivo.

-yo… yo… yo estaré a tu lado… te ayudaré en lo que sea… -aferrándose a sus ropas escondiendo su faz.

Y una sonrisa maligna adornó la de Sasuke consiguiendo uno de los objetivos para con su presa. Hacerse el mártir era algo que ninguna mujer se podría resistir y el instinto de compasión despierta dándole el apoyo necesario.

Aunque todo lo dicho fuese verdad, aunque en contadas ocasiones se sintiese angustiado, su deseo de vengar a su hermano lo hacían fuerte y preocuparse de cómo hacer que el Akatsuki sufran lo que su aniki (9) y él padecieron.

-me ayudarás… -empezó posando una mano sobre su cabello rosa- contigo podré cumplir mi venganza… no importa a quién me lleve… -arrimándola más a él viendo la escena futura de aquel marido de su presa con un rostro marcado por el miedo al contemplar como su Flor Marchita participaba en un asesinato.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Varios días habían pasado donde la amistad de Sora y Sakura había sido devuelta, así como el hecho de que Rin estuviera con ellas de nuevo. Era tal la alegría y la emoción, que hablando entre sí, ocultaban el tener que contarles lo que sentían hacia sus respectivos captores por miedo y vergüenza.

Sin embargo, en ese día, sería la base para que muchas cosas quedasen esclarecidas.

Sora estaba asolas en el despacho con Wolf, ya que le quería enseñar su nueva remodelación de vestuario.

-

_-mi Bird, a pesar de que estás enjaulada, no me gusta que vistas lo mismo y ya pasado de moda. Me desespera._

-

Eso le había dicho hace unos minutos y ahora se encontraba absorto frente a su ordenador donde de vez en cuando sonreía como un niño travieso que tiene algo maquiavélico en mente. Y ella parada ahí enfrente donde le había preguntado si podía irse consiguiendo un silencio, no podía más que verle y conseguir suprimir ese loco sentimiento que profesaba. Casi lo tenía enterrado y el amor puro que tenía hacia Taichi renacía de forma considerable.

El pasar demasiado tiempo con sus amigas, el no tener los constantes abusos de las VIP, recordar cosas del pasado cuando se lo contaba a Sakura y Rin y el no estar tanto al lado de Wolf había influenciado en ese cambio radical.

Con una sonrisa, se llevó una mano en el pecho sintiéndose medio liberada.

Bruscamente la puerta fue abierta sobresaltando a la pelirroja y sorprendiendo al rubio Ishida.

-pero¿qué modales son esos? –espetó furioso de inmediato ya que sus aliados siempre llamaban antes de entrar y Dragon y Dog no abrían la puerta de esa manera.

Sora como cualquier humano, se giró despacio sin ver como el rostro de ira de Wolf iba cambiando al impresionismo.

-los modales que por derecho tengo. –dijo una voz femenina.

Sora la vio quedándose confusa por esa desconocida.

-¿Fox…? -susurró Yamato.

Ahora Sora se volvió a ver a Yamato que parecía prendado de la recién llegada, ya que sin apartar su mirada azul, había rodeado la mesa para acercarse, pasar por el lado de Sora ignorándola por completo y situarse frente a la chica tocando la tersa mejilla verificando que ella era real.

-la Reina ha regresado. –dijo una nueva voz apareciendo sonriente tras la Reina del Dead Moon.

CONTINUARÁ…

--------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

-

ACLARACIONES:

(1) hai: lo puse muchas veces en anteriores fics pero significa 'Sí'

(2) iie: 'No'

(3) Irasshaimase: según me han comentado, significa 'Bienvenido'

(4) arigato: 'Gracias'

(5) kuso!: una maldición que según parece, puede traducirse de diversas maneras como 'Mierda' 'Joder?...

(6) Kami: 'Dios'

(7) onegai: 'Por favor'

(8) baka: 'Estúpido'

(9) aniki: 'hermano mayor'

-

Un mes que no actualizo este fic y de verdad muchísimas disculpas, intentaré actualizar el siguiente en el último día de mes, aunque solo queden ocho días. Si lo consigo será el mayor reto de mi vida.

Si en el anterior capítulo me sentía descontenta por el resultado, con este me siento menos. Pues en mi mente quedan mejor que escrito. Si existiese algún aparato para que escriban lo que tengo me ayudaría mucho.

Pasando al fic, nuevamente me he excedido con múltiples sucesos ocurridos, pero también puse lo que muchas me pedíais, la aparición de la Reina. Aclaro que Fox es su nombre en clave y supongo que ya debéis imaginaros de quién se trata. Más pistas no puedo daros.

Pues espero que os haya gustado y como le dije a alguien, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado como yo al escribir ciertas partes. Informo que las respuestas, están ya publicadas en mi pág de bashonoaotsuki. Gracias a todas por vuestros bonitos y sorpresivos comentarios.

-

SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO: _Fox, la Reina del Dead Moon_

-

'Atori'


	11. Fox, la Reina del Dead Moon

_Capítulo 11: Fox, la Reina del Dead Moon_

Sentada en la zona del bar de aquel funesto local, Sakura zapateaba el pie intensamente frente a una paciente Rin que ya se había acostumbrado al carácter de la Haruno. Estaba convencida que en menos de tres segundos…

-¡dos horas! –exclamó la mujer de cabellos rosa.

Rin suspiró con gran paciencia, tras escuchar las palabras previstas. Tampoco podía culparla, pues efectivamente, Sora llevaba demasiado tiempo con el máximo líder de aquella organización en horas inusuales donde la pelirroja normalmente se la pasaba con ellas.

-¡maldita sea! –levantándose incapaz de permanecer sentada. Rodeó la mesa igual que un depredador que acecha a su presa, mientras que Rin, con tranquilidad, siguió bebiendo su zumo esperando a que Sakura se desahogara y tener una conversación donde no se alterara- ¡lleva demasiado tiempo con él! –sentándose con furia a la vez que soltaba una gran bocanada de aire.

-recuerda que Wolf quiere renovar el vestuario de Sora y tal como es de exigente en ese tema, es lógico que esté horas y horas.

-¡bah! –cruzándose de piernas y brazos con el cejo fruncido.

Repentinamente, algo llamó la atención de las dos chicas y es como los aliados del Dead Moon, nerviosos, iban corriendo de un lado para otro.

-la Reina ha regresado. –alcanzaron a escuchar.

-ha llegado su Alteza. –otra voz.

-¿la Reina? –repitió Sakura enarcando una ceja mirando a Rin con la pregunta en la cara.

-pertenecía al antiguo Dead Moon. –contestando a la cuestión no formulada.

-¿antiguo¿Es que hubo diversas versiones del Dead Moon o qué?

-no lo sé con certeza, tampoco sobre la Reina, de hecho nunca la he conocido. Pero por lo que 'Él' me ha contado, es una chica poco femenina pero hermosa y de carácter fuerte.

-esperemos que no sea otra mujer como las VIP. –deseó con gran esperanza.

-no lo creo. –aseguró Rin sin demasiado entusiasmo- las VIP son famosas por ser unas egocéntricas que solo piensan en sí mismas y en cómo seducir al Dead Moon; pero la Reina, según 'Él'…

-

_-de entre todas las mujeres, ella es la mejor con mucha diferencia. La chica ideal para cualquiera de nosotros._

-

-para cualquiera… -repitió Sakura al imaginar que entre la lista estuviera Dragon.

-cualquiera… -murmuró Rin como si hubiese respondido a una pregunta. La verdad es que por aquel entonces hubiera deseado que apareciese y así librarse de la obsesión de Dog, pero ahora las circunstancias habían cambiado.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"-la Reina ha regresado."

Las palabras del acompañante de Fox, sacaron a Wolf de su estupor para volver a tener esa mirada fría y asesina.

-¿qué hacéis aquí? –dando la media vuelta para volver a su asiento pasando nuevamente por el lado de la pelirroja ignorándola por segunda vez en el minuto que la Reina y su compañero habían entrado- os he dado órdenes de que estuvieseis fuera del país. Y acatarlas te correspondía a ti, "Cyber". –mirando directamente al nombrado.

-gomen, gomen, gomen (1) jefe. –contestó el acompañante de sobrenombre Cyber, un chico bastante apuesto- pero ya sabe que contener a la Reina…

-el cachorrillo novato me ha comentado que algo extraño estaba pasando aquí. –cortó Fox con indiferencia.

-¿ves? –aludió Cyber nervioso dando por explicado lo que pretendía decir. Sin embargo, cuando sus ojos se posaron en una figura femenina que estaba en silencio y quieta como una estatua, no pudo evitar querer saciar su curiosidad- ¿y esta chica tan guapa? –preguntó con ligera seducción acercándose a Sora la cual se puso alterada al ser el centro de atención de aquellos desconocidos- ¿es tu nueva VIP?

-todo lo contrario. –contestó Yamato echándose hacia atrás en su sillón para estar más cómodo.

-una de las presas perdidas ¿eh? –malinterpretando su respuesta- entonces podré acostarme con ella para pasar el rato. Además, a diferencia de las otras secuestradas, ésta es más linda. –Sora le miró con cierto temor y después a su captor donde estaba impasible- pero lo primero son las presentaciones. Mucho gusto preciosa, mi nombre en clave es Cyber, uno de los líderes del antiguo Dead Moon, aunque por ser tan hermosa puedes llamarme por mi verdadero nombre, Ryo Akiyama. Aparte, también soy el segundo pariente con vida del jefe. –señalando al rubio que lo escudriñaba con sus ojos zafiro.

-pa… ¿pariente? –hablando por fin mirando de soslayo a su captor y a Ryo buscando algún parecido, pero solo pudo encontrar en común sus ojos azules.

-¡basta Cyber! –golpeando la mesa- ¡fuera de aquí¡Tú también Bird!

La pelirroja sintió como si le cayera un jarro de agua fría. Nunca antes la había echado de esa manera. Siempre había estado tan pendiente de ella que ya se había acostumbrado a ser su presa sumisa.

-¿Bird? No sabía que ahora apodabas a las presas. –pronunció Ryo estando igual de confuso que Fox quién miraba con cierto recelo a Takenouchi.

-¡FUERA! –rugió.

-vale, vale, lo he captado. Saludaré al dragoncete y al perrito si así estás satisfecho.

Sora echó una última mirada a Yamato donde sus ojos estaban posados en algún punto perdido. Desolada y con la cabeza gacha de derrota siguió al moreno, quién como un caballero la había estado esperando en la puerta cediéndole el paso.

La puerta se cerró estando asolas el máximo líder y la Reina que se dedicaba a juguetear con cosas sin importancia.

-me has sorprendido. –empezó haciendo halago de sus palabras- estás ligeramente cambiado.

-¡tonterías! Sigo siendo el mismo de siempre.

-antes no ponías apodos a tus presas, no las vestías tan formalmente como si fuera una VIP y lo más importante, nunca estabas con ellas de DÍA. –recalcando bien la última palabra.

-no es una presa cualquiera. –girando el sillón para contemplar el paisaje exterior.

-algo así me ha contado el polluelo.

-… -un denso silencio así como unos pequeños celos se manifestaron en el interior de Yamato al saber que ella había tenido contacto con su hermano, mientras que él tenía que hacer halago de todo su intelecto para verlo sin que la policía no pudiera apresarlo por encubrimiento- ¿cómo está Takeru?

-igual que siempre. –encogiéndose de hombros- te echa de menos.

-¿sigue vigilado por ese crío de Daisuke?

-ajá. Las hermanas Hyou me han tapado para que ese mocoso no se diera cuenta de que tenía relación con el polluelo y visitarlo sin levantar sospechas.

-a lo que me lleva a volverte a preguntar¿qué haces aquí?

-oye Rubio Lobito que tengamos una relación amorosa, no te da derecho a controlar mi vida. Y te lo tengo repetido cientos de veces. –argumentó molesta.

-eres una de los líderes del Dead Moon.

-del antiguo Dead Moon, querrás decir. –corrigiéndole.

-¡maldita sea Ruki! –levantándose hecho una fiera.

La joven se volteó con una sonrisa maliciosa viéndolo fuera de sus casillas, otra vez. Era tan divertido provocarle que extrañamente así llevaban su relación y también por supuesto, mediante besos y caricias apasionadas.

Quién hubiera pensado que en su primer encuentro, ella pasaría a ser una de las personas más importantes de su vida y eso que se había ganado todos los puntos para viajar al Otro Mundo.

-

_Se sentía aturdida, mareada, y de algo estaba segura, alguien se lo había provocado, pues vale, había estado bajo la lluvia sabe dios cuanto tiempo por culpa de sus problemas familiares que empezaban a tocar fondo. Aún así su espíritu era fuerte y no se desmoronaba por tan poca cosa como se decía. La prueba estaba en que tenía una ligera dolencia tras la nuca que la quemaba._

_Ese dolor agudo provocó que se despertara y se sentase sin percatarse que estaba en una cama desconocida._

_Con una mueca de desagrado se tocó la parte herida con los dientes apretados par verificar que tenía exactamente._

_-no te preocupes, las pistolas de electrochoque solo dejan una simple quemadura._

_Una voz varonil completamente desconocida hizo que girara la cabeza para posar toda su atención en un chico rubio de aproximadamente su edad que la miraba con una superioridad que le producía náuseas. Y el estar sentado en una pose para las revistas de playboy más arcadas le produjo a la chica._

_-¿y quién se supone que eres tú? –preguntó con sarcasmo._

_-¡vaya¿No me digas que nuestra fama todavía no es muy conocida? –ligeramente asombrado- tendremos que molestar un poquito más para llegar a oídos de todo el mundo._

_Que prepotencia, pensaba la chica._

_-siento si te he decepcionado. En ese caso, el señor modelo de playboy podría responderme que hago aquí. –preguntó educadamente burlona._

_-cariño, será mejor que moderes tus palabras. –respondió sin alteraciones- no sabes con quién estás tratando._

_-¿con un hombre pijo y superficial engreído? –indagó como si esa fuese la descripción de aquel rubio._

_-veo que eres una 'Zorrita' con sus pezuñas bien afiladas._

_-¿y tú qué eres¿Una comadreja?_

_El hombre empezó a carcajearse ante la furia incrementada de la chica, que estaba llena del tonito de ese imbécil._

_-siento contradecirte, pero más bien soy un Lobo._

_-como si me importara._

_Más risas sonó en aquel cuarto de cuatro paredes por parte del único varón._

_-pero¡¿qué te hace tanta gracia?!_

_-es solo… -conteniéndose- tu ignorancia Zorrita. –sacándole un gruñido que le produjo satisfacción- los ignorantes que todavía no me conocen… que no nos conocen, -corrigiéndose- merecen ser secuestrados y castigados por nosotros para que en su día final, el recuerdo que les hacemos sea el último de su vida. Como te ocurrirá a ti, Ruki Makino._

_-¿cómo sabes mi nombre? –preguntó entre dientes, a lo que su interlocutor rió por lo bajo- ¡contesta!_

_-no tengo porque responderte. No eres Nadie y nunca podrás serlo._

_Chasqueó los dedos y tras la puerta aparecieron cuatro chicas bien vestidas pero ligeras de ropa, donde una de ellas no había tardado en abrazar al rubio, y dos chicos de aspecto casi idénticos._

_-Yama querido¿esa es la nueva chica qué trabajará en el local? –preguntó la que estaba pegada a él como una lapa._

_-humm¿de verdad tendrá el tipo para que los hombres la compren? –cuestionó otra de las mujeres, una pelinegra de ojos rojos analizando a aquella chica._

_-perdona, pero¿de qué estáis hablando? –quiso saber medio incrédula imaginándose de que iba._

_-oye niña, deberías de tener un poco más de respeto, sobre todo ante Wolf, uno de los líderes del Dead Moon. –objetó una rubia de ojos azules._

_Ruki por fin pareció reaccionar e impresionada volvió su vista hacia aquel rubio engreído donde sonreía con más superioridad al saber que no tan ignorante era aquella pelirroja de ojos violetas._

_Aquel chico¿era Wolf? Pero entonces¿había sido secuestrada por el Dead Moon?_

_-bueno, esto es lo que tienes. –empezó Yamato- una vida donde nos darás dinero acostándote con hombres que prescindan de tus servicios o de lo contrario, atentaremos contra tus familiares o amigos más cercanos. Por supuesto, si te revelas o intentas suicidarte, ellos seguirán tu camino, excepto tu madre, primas y demás mujeres que hayan en tu familia para compensarnos el trabajo que tú has dejado._

_La ira volvió a subir en el interior de la joven. Su sangre hervía de sobremanera y su respiración se volvió agitada._

_-pero claro, -prosiguió el líder- como de momento no cuento con los medios necesarios para saber todo el pasado de mis víctimas, no sé si eres virgen o no. Y soy famoso por no creerme la palabra de gente ajena. Tampoco soy de los que se acuestan con chicas vulgares. Kouji y Ken –llamando a los dos presentes- quiero que esa pelirroja desee sexo como su propia existencia. Que no quede ningún signo de inocencia. –fue la orden que los dos chicos comprendieron y con una sonrisa lasciva se fueron acercando a Ruki quién lucía inexpresiva._

_-Yama querido, creo que después Kagura podrá ocuparse de esa niña. ¿Podríamos pasárnoslo bien? –preguntó la chica que estaba a su lado con un pucherito y moviendo su cuerpo sensualmente sobre Wolf._

_-espero que no te arrepientas Mimi. –levantándose con la chica todavía colgada sobre él quién le miraba seductoramente ante la respuesta._

_Las otras tres VIP que veían como su líder pretendía pasárselo bien con Tachikawa no pudieron evitar ponerse delante suya y con caritas inocentes que Wolf, con un suspiro, ya se imaginaba lo que le pedirían._

_-¿puedo ir yo también con Sasu-kun? No hago falta aquí. –preguntó la rubia de ojos azules._

_-Yamato-sama, déjeme que vaya con Sessh-kun, mi prima puede encargarse de la niña. –pidió la pelinegra de ojos como la sangre._

_-no Wolf-sama, yo no sé que es lo que hay hacer. Kagura que lo haga como siempre, y si es posible¿puedo ir yo a hacerle compañía a Sessh-kun?_

_-no te hagas la inocente, primita, sabes perfectamente cuál es el procedimiento a seguir. –rugió Kagura._

_-que cabeza la mía, que se me ha olvidado. –repuso inocentemente._

_-está bien, ya es suficiente. Ino, -dirigiéndose a la rubia- puedes ir con Sasuke. –la mencionada dio un salto de alegría- y Sara, por una vez que te ocupes de esas cosas no te hará daño. Kagura ve con Sesshomaru._

_Sara se quedó de una pieza, mientras que su prima mayor le echaba la lengua con el triunfo en las manos._

_Justo cuando Yamato más las tres chicas que iban a tener una sesión de sexo adelantado, cruzaron la puerta, un quejido anormal hizo que sus cabezas se girasen._

_Las chicas quedaron impresionadas, y las más cercanas se aferraron al único líder presente para que las protegieran._

_La escena vista, era muy poco común, y la decepción cruzaba la cara en el líder del Dead Moon al ver a su guardaespaldas y aliado en el suelo y con algunas heridas._

_Enfurecido miró a la causante, a su nueva presa quién lo miraba con odio, asco y repugnancia._

_-parece que no sabes lo que acabas de hacer. –soltándose de Mimi para avanzar unos cuantos pasos._

_-¡a mí nadie controla mi vida!_

_-¿ni siquiera cuando tus padres van a morir por tu culpa? –preguntó con la insinuación de que ellos serían sus próximas víctimas._

_-¡ja! Siento desilusionarte pero mi padre ya está muerto y me da igual que mates a mi madre. De hecho, no sabes el favor que me harías._

_Eso lo enfureció más y es algo que las chicas y los dos chicos en el suelo vieron, por lo que se apartaron inteligentemente de él._

_-¡mientes! –cogiéndola del brazo bruscamente esperando que se quejara y lloriquease como la mayoría, pero eso nunca pasó y poco a poco empezó a perder la cordura, aquella pelirroja sonreía como si llevase todas las cartas ganadoras- ¡DEJA DE REÍR DE ESA MANERA!_

_Y ante el temor de los allí presentes, observaron como la chica le había abofeteado con todas sus fuerzas. Kouji y Ken no pensaron más, se apartaron más hasta estar en la salida del infierno y con la idea de avisar a los otros líderes._

_-¡te tengo dicho que nadie controla mi vida, ni siquiera los estúpidos del Dead Moon que se creen los dueños del mundo!_

_Y ante lo imprevisto, Yamato le devolvió el golpe que al contrario de la chica, hizo que Ruki cayera en la cama._

_Las VIP sabiendo que con aquel comportamiento, Wolf no distinguía de amigo de enemigo, no tardaron en poner pies en polvorosa y volver a él, pasadas veinticuatro horas._

_-¿dueños del mundo? –repitió Yamato con gracia- eso pretendo Zorrita. Pienso limpiarlo de gente como tú y controlarlo._

_-¡por mí como si quieres meterlos en una lavadora y echar lejía, pero mi vida es mía y no pienso que un presuntuoso playboy como tú me la quite sin pelear!_

_Y Wolf se detuvo, Yamato había vuelto en sí ante lo que aquella chica desafiante había dicho._

_-pelearías… ¿prefieres pelear inútilmente a rendirte a la muerte cuando no tienes escapatoria?_

_-¡¿y eso a ti que te importa?! Pero si estás contento¡pues sí!_

_Y toda su rabia desapareció de improvisto como vino. Esas palabras pronunciadas en una boca femenina eran las que siempre quiso escuchar. Las que nunca pudo hallar produciendo el odio general hacia la población femenina, incluida su madre, el origen de su odio. Sino fuera por ella, sino fuera por su locura de suicido, tras la muerte de su padre, él no sería lo que era y su hermano podría gozar de la vida que se merecía._

_Por eso capturaba mujeres y hacía de sus últimos días miserables. En cada una de ellas, veía el rostro de su madre muerta y quería que sufriesen como él lo llevaba haciendo profundamente. Cuanto más sencilla era una mujer, más le recordaba a su progenitora y más angustias daba._

_Mimi era una excepción, era una chica con buen cuerpo y carácter empalagoso, una superficial que le ofrecía todo cuanto macho necesita en edad de crecimiento. Sin embargo, había ocasiones que su mera presencia le resultaba molesta y buscaba algo nuevo que probar. Quizás esa chica podría ser la indicada._

_-no eres una mujer muy común. –con una sonrisa cautivadora que hacía que muchas se derritiesen, incluso las que deseaban escapar de él._

_-¡como si me importara lo que pienses de mí!_

_-y además con carácter._

_-¡y a mucha honra!_

_Yamato suspiró con gran paciencia. La primera mujer que quería para él, y tenía que ser cabezota, orgullosa y difícil. Ni siquiera su encanto hacía efecto sobre ella, así que reclutarla iba ser una gran proeza._

_-oye Ruki, voy a ser franco contigo. –la mencionada arqueó la ceja- eres el tipo de persona que esta organización necesita._

_-te lo digo por tercera vez¡nadie controla mi vida!_

_-no te la estaría controlando, sino al contrario, tendrías libertad para hacer lo que quisieras._

_-¿qué me estás proponiendo realmente? –inquirió medio desconfiada._

_-que te unas a nosotros como aliada en la sombra, pertenecer al Dead Moon._

_Los segundos empezaron a transcurrir pero sin impaciencia en el rostro de Yamato ni sorpresa en el de Ruki. Finalmente la pelirroja empezó a carcajearse, mientras que Wolf seguía impasible._

_-¡sigue soñando! –contestando a su propuesta con una mueca arrogante saliendo por la puerta._

_Nunca se había sentido tan indignada y molesta contra alguien. ¿Unirse a una organización de psicópatas¡Ni hablar! Ella estaba muy bien de la cabeza y si quisiera matar, no mataría por diversión como hacían ellos o eso es lo que decían en las noticias. Pero que más daba._

_Justo a mitad de camino, se topó con dos hombres, uno bastante mayor y peliblanco y otro jovencito de cabello azul oscuro. Sus miradas, ambarina y azabache respectivamente la escudriñaban con ligera sorpresa como si hubiese algo que no cuadrase._

_-seáis quiénes seáis bloqueáis mi camino. –dijo Ruki con furia para mayor asombro de los dos chicos._

_El más mayor frunció la mirada con evidente enfado, mientras que el joven torció la boca en una sonrisa maliciosa._

_-vaya una Gatita que hemos capturado. No se corta en enseñar las uñas a los líderes del Dead Moon. –habló el más joven, que se trataba de Dragon._

_-Zorrita, Gatita… -repetía Ruki harta- ¡¿es que tenéis montado aquí una convención de animales o qué?!_

_-será mejor que controles tu lengua viperina sino quieres acabar bajo tierra. –amenazó en este caso Dog._

_-¡lengua viperina¡Otro animal!_

_-mira pelirroja, podemos llegar a matar de forma rápida, pero te estás ganando puntos para que sea lenta y dolorosa. –expuso Sasuke perdiendo aquella sonrisa de superioridad._

_-¡ni se os ocurra matarla! –dijo la voz de Yamato tras Ruki- esta chica es una de nosotros._

_-¡te he dicho que no pienso formar en tu club de gays-emo! (2)_

_Y dejando a los líderes con la palabra en la boca, la chica siguió su camino tropezando, intencionadamente, con Dog y Dragon, los cuales debido al empujón volvieron a la normalidad._

_-pero¿quién se ha creído esa marimacho (3) para insultar nuestra organización? –dijo Dragon incrédulo._

_-¡Yamato responde y danos buenas razones para NO matarla! –exigió saber Sesshomaru con la furia contenida._

_-esta organización necesita una líder femenino y ya habéis visto que esa es la clase de personalidad requerida, y no almas atormentadas o superficiales._

_-¿piensas reclutarla? –mirando el largo pasillo donde se había perdido aquella pelirroja- no miento que sea una candidata ideal, pero tiene demasiado genio que me recuerda a Tsunade. Y para mujeres con genio con una nos llega y sobra. –repuso molesto._

_-Sasuke, la policía anda buscando a Tsunade y es mejor mantenerla como una aliada en las sombras como Kakashi._

_-¿es qué vas a dejar que se marche y haga una vida normal? –preguntó Sesshomaru- siento contradecirte, pero Tsunade no es de gran ayuda con su experiencia como doctora._

_-pero empieza a podrecerse. Y ya sabéis el porqué. –mirando a Sasuke._

_-¡hn! –virando la cabeza._

_-y en cuanto a esa pelirroja¿la dejarás escapar? –argumentó Sesshomaru arqueando una ceja._

_-volverá. –aseguró convencido- si deja que su rabia e ira se manifieste libremente ante su familia, cometerá su primer crimen como yo hice._

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O_

_Días habían pasado desde que, milagrosamente para aquellos a los que le había contado, había escapado del Dead Moon._

_Muchos, incluidas su madre y abuela la habían alabado diciendo que era una heroína. Hasta en los medios de comunicación había salido, siendo atosigada por aquellos periodistas. Y por si no fuera para tener su vida más complicada, había tenido que ir a declarar a comisaría._

_Sonrió cínicamente al recordar que no había delatado la guarida de aquellos locos psicópatas, argumentando que sufría lagunas de memoria. No es que quisiera protegerles, pero ella era de ideas fijas._

_-si quieren cogerles, que se rompan la cabeza. –se dijo a sí misma a medida que veía la televisión donde el programa trataba nuevamente de cómo había escapado._

_Aburrida de ver algo que veía hasta en la sopa, fue cambiando de canal sin que ofreciera nada nuevo. Con el cejo fruncido, volvió a cambiar. Repitió la operación unas cinco veces, hasta que con la paciencia al límite apagó el aparato tirando el mando a distancia contra la televisión. La fuerza empleada hizo que rompiera la pantalla._

_Ruki suspiró con pesadez y no se tardó en escuchar pasos apresurados de su madre y abuela._

_-Ruki-chan¿qué ha…¡Kya! –gimoteó la madre de la aludida viendo la televisión rota y sin arreglo._

_-¿cómo ha sucedido? –quiso saber la anciana mirando a Ruki._

_-me he enfadado, no pude contenerme y lancé el mando contra la tele. –respondió Ruki con naturalidad tomando una revista que tenía en su regazo._

_-¿qué has dicho? –preguntó la madre incrédula._

_-¡¿es qué estás sorda?!_

_Y una bofetada fue a parar como respuesta de la madre a la hija quién había girado la cabeza con el rojo en la mejilla._

_-¡te prohíbo que me hables en ese tono¡Soy tu madre! –sujetándose la mano doliéndole el golpe más a ella que a su hija._

_-¿y crees que por ser mi madre te da derecho a hacer lo que quieras conmigo? –mirándola de frente con unos ojos que infundían odio._

_-_

_Abrió de nuevo los ojos y lo que se encontró a su alrededor era ese paisaje sangriento. Todo lo que había acumulado, todo cuando había aguantado, había explotado como un globo de aire, y había vuelto a hacer lo que de niña había hecho._

_Y otra vez se sentía sola, desorientada… ¡pero no¡No! ella era una persona fuerte y dueña de sí misma. Las lágrimas no iban a caer, por su orgullo de mujer que no caerían._

_-así que has matado a tu madre y a tu abuela como hiciste con tu padre cuando eras niña. –dijo una voz masculina conocida para Ruki._

_Girándose se encontró en la misma sala, a los tres componentes del Dead Moon y a otro chico más apartado que no conocía de nada._

_-¿cómo sabes que maté a mi padre?_

_-con tiempo y contactos puedo saber todo lo que quiero._

_-definitivamente Yama, tenías razón de que esta chica es una candidata perfecta si ha matado a sangre fría a su propia familia. –argumentó Sasuke a su lado._

_-por supuesto. –asintió avanzando hacia ella- bueno Ruki, la oferta de internarte como una Dead Moon sigue en pie._

_-y mi respuesta es la…_

_-eh, eh, -cortándola- yo que tú no la rechazaría tan rápido. Esta vez no creo que puedas librarte de ser culpada de asesinato en grado mayor._

_-como si tuviera miedo._

_-pretendes ser fuerte, –empezando a acariciarle el mechón que caía- para protegerte de ti misma._

_-¡tú que sabrás! –intentando apartarse de él, pero en esta ocasión, Yamato la tenía bien sujeta y la arrimó contra su cuerpo._

_-tus ojos me lo dicen. –sacándole una lágrima contenida- Ruki, una persona también se hace fuerte mediante el sufrimiento, llorar, lamentarse de vez en cuando no es un pecado cuando estás completamente SOLA._

_Aquellas palabras compresivas, como si la entendiera, su mirada tierna pero triste, pudieron con Ruki que se echó a sus brazos llorando desesperadamente._

-

Aquello había sido el inicio, después había formado de la organización como Fox. De hecho, su apodo era cosa de Yamato. Pues siempre llamándola Zorrita que con segundas intenciones la irritaba, pues le había exigido que le dijese de otra manera y Fox era más o menos lo mismo, aunque no con el mismo significado.

Y así presentaba su currículum como ex líder del Dead Moon.

-

Ruki Makino, una chica de veintitrés años de edad, era consciente que todo lo que decía o pedía, era cumplido. Por algo, era la chica oficial del máximo líder. Su forma de ser había encandilado por completo al rubio. Pese a ser una chica que se peinaba de forma sencilla y vestía como un chico. Gustos contrarios a los que Yamato decía que no le gustaba en una chica. Pero es que ella era su Reina, la única chica que le gustaba con sus ideas fijas y su fuerte carácter que aquellas trivialidades opacaban su gusto en belleza. Además, solo él y algunos pobres hombres que estaban bajo tierra, por obra suya, conocían lo que había tras aquellos pantalones vaqueros y aquella camiseta que tapaba demasiado para su tranquilidad y disgusto.

-

-Yamato, he regresado porque me preocupaba tanta tranquilidad en Tokio¿estás contento?

El enfado que tenía Wolf fue disminuyendo ante el orgullo que su novia había tenido que tragar para confesarle el motivo de su vuelta. Con una perceptible sonrisa volvió a acomodarse en su asiento de cuero sin despegar sus ojos azules de aquel cuerpo de diosa. Además¿cuántos años hacía que no la veía¿Dos¿Tres? Que más daba, el caso es que había crecido físicamente en el tipo de mujer que le encantaba. Aunque había leído que esos cambios hormonales se producía también por…

-¿cuántas veces te has acostado con Ryo? –preguntó con un deje de celos.

-las mismas que tú te has acostado con las VIP. –respondió con simpleza.

-¡maldita sea Ruki! No me compares una cosa con la otra.

-es lo mismo.

-una cosa es que me acueste con chicas desconocidas, y otra que ese 'otro' sea mi primo.

-haberlo pensado antes de mandarme con él, lejos de ti.

-¡lo hice para protegerte¡La policía nos pisaba los talones!

-si a ti nunca te ha preocupado la policía.

-¡me preocupa cuando se trata de alguien muy importante en mi vida!

La pelirroja volvió a encararle, observando como de sus ojos celestes infundía lo cierto en sus palabras. Su máscara de chico frío y arrogante había sido quitada mostrándose un ser que haría lo que fuera por aquellas personas que le importaba. Y ella, estaba dentro de ese círculo.

-Yamato, -acercándose a él- recuerda que soy más fuerte que antes y todo gracias a ti. –sintiendo las suaves caricias de Wolf recorrerle las caderas- además, mi título como Reina no es solo por ser tu chica. –arqueando una ceja.

El rubio solo sonrió divertido, al igual que ella. Sin embargo, las caricias, fue motivo de ignorancia sobre el tema que trataban y despertó lo que por tanto tiempo habían guardado y esperado.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Sora se volvió a parar, para girar la cabeza en el despacho donde había estado Wolf. Era extraño, pues cada vez que se daba la vuelta, sentía un dolor punzante en su pecho. Y, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, la razón era que se imaginaba lo que Wolf y aquella chica estarían haciendo. Solo bastaba con recordar con que familiaridad la había tratado, mientras que ella misma había sido tratada como un vulgar objeto de su oficina. Y eso la dolía, y no entendía por qué, ya que supuestamente había enterrado ese absurdo capricho hacia su captor y empezaba a volver ese amor tan puro y bello que tenía con Taichi.

-ellos dos ahora mismo están recuperando lo perdido. –habló Ryo.

La mujer se asustó, acordándose que estaba en compañía de aquel chico que también era del Dead Moon, y ahora que se fijaba, era igual de atractivo que su primo, pero también eran bastante diferentes. Su cabello era castaño y su tez completamente morena, todo lo contraste a Wolf. Solo sus ojos y esa sonrisa torcida era lo único que los emparentaba y quizás la edad.

-si quieres puedo decirte también, que tras el caluroso 'recibimiento' por parte de mi primo, Ruki-chan estará montando al caballito. –enseñando sus dientes blancos en una sonrisa despreocupada.

La enigmática frase, le dio a Sora la escena fácil de imaginar a lo que se refería exactamente y su corazón quedó hecho añicos. Con la cabeza gacha, numerosas ilusiones se recrearon en la mente de la mujer sobre cómo fue su vida juntos.

-oye Bird, así te llama mi primo¿no? Un nombre un poco feo para una lindura como tú. Palomita es un apodo más apropiado. –ella levantó la vista y asustada al verlo tan próximo a ella, dio un respingo hasta tocar la pared quedándose atrapada ante Cyber que sonriente apoyó sus manos sin dejarla vía de escape- Palomita querida, no creo que a mi primo le importe que coja prestada su presa para divertirme un rato, a no ser que haya tenido sexo contigo, porque tendría que pedirle permiso.

-¿qué… qué quieres decir con eso? –temblándole cuerpo entero.

-¿no lo sabes? Mi primo solo se acuesta con chicas de cuerpo de modelo, por pura diversión. Pero también, 'hace el amor' a las de tipo sencillo como tú si es alguien importante en su vida. ¿Captas lo que quiero decir?

-es… eso… es algo… que… que… ya sabía… -más correcto era decir que solo la mitad.

-era solo para recordártelo. –acariciándole el flequillo con ternura- ya que estás enamorada de mi primo. –agregando.

En menos de un segundo, todo el mundo se detuvo para Sora quién con los ojos en blanco la frase de Cyber se repetía una y otra vez como un disco rayado incapaz de pararlo.

-es inútil que llegues a su corazón, no puedes ganarle a Ruki-chan, nadie puede. Así que olvídate de él y seamos amantes.

-¿qué estás haciendo Cyber? –preguntó una tercera voz.

Más asustada, Sora aprovechó la distracción de Ryo para escabullirse como si fuese pillada haciendo algo malo.

-nos vemos después Palomita. –se despidió Cyber tranquilo- y hola Sasu-kun, cuanto tiempo sin verte. Y vaya, también está aquí Sessh-kun.

-¿qué estabas haciendo con Bird? Por si no lo sabes, es la presa especial de Yama. –explicó Sesshomaru.

-claro que lo sé.

-entonces, supongo que sabrás que nuestras presas especiales, son tabúes para el resto de la organización, y eso incluye entre los líderes.

-pero Sasu, a Yama no le importará, mientras está con Ruki-chan.

-no solo hablamos de Bird. Ryo te conocemos de sobra para saber que siempre intentas seducir a toda chica que ves. Procura contenerte cuando estés frente a las nuestras.

-no estoy tan loco para provocar vuestra furia. Aunque me gustaría saber qué es eso de 'Presa Especial' que parece estar por encima de las VIP.

-no es de tu incumbencia. –dijo Sesshomaru cortante.

-pero¿por qué? Yo también soy un Dead Moon.

-un Dead Moon que haría oídos sordos cuando ellas NO pueden ser tocadas por otros. –continuó el peliblanco conociendo las mañas del recién llegado.

-y ya he dicho que no lo haré. –replicó con una sonrisa dando poco convencimiento que irritó al más mayor.

-¡escucha Cyber! –sujetándolo por el cuello de la camisa ante el asombro de éste y de Sasuke- ¡recuerda que si sigues vivo es gracias a Yama, pero te lo advierto, tocas un solo pelo a Rin y juro que no tendré consideración!

-eh ya basta Sessh¡suéltalo! –interponiéndose el Uchiha separando al más mayor de Ryo quién estaba sorprendido por la amenaza que le había soltado el mismísimo Dog, el hombre sin sentimientos como lo recordaba- vamos, será mejor que te relajes un poco. Si esto te tranquiliza, tomaremos medidas. –murmuró por lo bajo para que solo Sesshomaru pudiera oírle.

-viendo tu cara, prometo no tocar a esa Rin, -empezó Ryo- porque pareces estar muy interesado en ella¿acaso significa algo muy importante para ti?

-…

Sasuke miró a su amigo donde sus ojos ambarinos estaban más inexpresivos de lo habitual. ¿Sería cierto lo que Cyber intentaba saber? A él le daba igual si Sessh se hubiese enamorado de su presa o la odiase, pero si era lo primero, el asombro nadie se lo quitaría. Tantos años juntos, le había enseñado que aquel hombre era un personaje que ninguna mujer podía calentar aquel gélido corazón. Aunque debía reconocer que lo notaba un poco cambiado, pero jamás se imaginó que la razón pudiese ser la Perrita.

-eso no es asunto tuyo. –respondió finalmente dejando a Ryo sin una respuesta clara, pero sí para Sasuke que no tenía que pedir más para entenderlo.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Día laborable, día de trabajo, así se empezaban los lunes donde la gran mayoría iba con caras de pocos amigos y todavía medio dormidos. Daban gracias a que ese día de diciembre no fuese tan frío y con los copos de nieve cayendo, porque sino más ariscos y renuentes estarían a la hora de levantarse de cama.

Sin embargo, esto no lo sentían ciertos miembros del cuerpo de policía que desesperados buscaban su más preciado ser que el Dead Moon les había arrebatado.

Bueno, eso sentirían antes de traicionarlas.

Taichi estaba dentro de la lista, pues el proteger a aquella extranjera había conllevado a llevarla a su casa, hablar, beber unas cuantas copas y pasar lo que en estos casos siempre sucede. Y no se sentía arrepentido, ni un ápice, solo extraño.

Despistado y con la mirada perdida, Yagami jugaba con el lápiz en vez de hacer lo que comúnmente se dedicaba, volver loco a todo el cuerpo en la búsqueda frenética de Takenouchi. Y sin embargo, ahora no deseaba encontrarla y que descubriera su infidelidad. Puede que fuese un canalla al acostarse con otra mujer, pero tenía respeto a la pelirroja, no obstante por algo habían sido amigos desde la más tierna infancia.

En la otra mesa, Naruto era un caso parecido al moreno, solo que en su caso sí se sentía medianamente arrepentido. Pero el probar el sexo opacaba por segundos ese sentimiento de culpa.

¿Qué hacer? Era lo que más se preguntaba.

Ahora era consciente de que no podría volver a mirar a Hinata como siempre. Y si Sakura regresaba, no sabría cómo actuar sin estar de los nervios. Y para estar más aturdido, el asunto de acostarse con su empleada le había gustado y lo había repetido no sabía cuantas veces.

-¡buenos días! –apareciendo Koga por la oficina medio apurado quitándose el abrigo para situarse después enfrente de la estufa soltando algún que otro escalofrío- ¿y bien¿Qué tal el fin de semana¿Pudisteis descansar algo? –preguntó de espaldas a ellos.

-ah… bien… -contestó Taichi.

-sin novedades. –respuesta del rubio Uzumaki.

Notando la densidad del ambiente, Koga se volteó observando que en los rostros de los dos hombres algo ocultaba y que deseaban gritarlo para desahogarse. Tenía que ser algo muy importante, dedujo, ya que mostraban signos de desinterés en el caso del Dead Moon.

-¿qué os pasa?

-eh… a mí nada… -dijo el moreno empezando a dibujar unos trazos en uno de los archivos.

-yo estoy perfectamente. –dijo Naruto mirando para todos lados en busca de algo que hacer.

-oh vamos, llevamos trabajando juntos más de tres meses para no saber que algo os preocupa.

-no es que me preocupe precisamente. –habló Taichi dejando de dibujar sus líneas sin sentido que parecían los garabatos de un niño- es solo la sensación de sentirme libre sin seguir atado a una inocencia que otros me la arrebataron con demasiada facilidad.

Las muecas de confusión por parte de Koga y Naruto no se hicieron esperar. Taichi advirtiéndolo, procedió a contarles lo sucedido en aquel fin de semana.

-…y eso ocurrió. Me acosté con ella imaginándome en ocasiones que se trataba de Sora, pero cuando volvía a la normalidad, la miraba y me daba cuenta que Catherine era muchísimo más bella que Sora. La verdad, es que últimamente me pregunto si estaré enamorado de Sora, o solo porque ella lo esté de mí, por la larga amistad que tenemos, estoy obligado a complacer sus sentimientos.

-sin duda, es que no lo estás. –objetó Koga yendo a la cafetera y tomando tres tazas sirvió café bien cargado.

-quizás… no sé… ahrg, ya no sé lo que siento… -decía confuso cogiendo la taza que Okami le tendía.

-aprovecha que ella no está, para seguir con esa chica y aclarar tus sentimientos. Quizás lo que necesitas, es un respiro y conocer a otras mujeres.

-aprovechar… -repitió Naruto en un murmullo- tal vez tengas razón. Estar con otras chicas ayuda a tener experiencia y a dejar de sentirse miserable.

-¿tú también te acostaste con otra chica pensando que era Sakura?

-será mejor que os lo explique. –procediendo.

Al acabar, las miradas de Taichi y Koga eran de asombro e interés total como la de un niño ante sus dibujos animados favoritos.

-y de algo estoy seguro, si por casualidad regresa Sakura, no sabré cómo comportarme cuando esté con Hinata, porque me gusta estar con ella, bueno me refiero al tema del sexo. Porque por primera vez en mi vida me he sentido HOMBRE y poderoso.

-bueno, si piensas así, no me extraña que Sakura sea 'demasiado' para ti.

-¿qué quieres decir?

-muy fácil, eres la clase de hombre sumiso que necesita una chica tranquila. Por eso, al estar con una mujer con carácter, te sientes intimidado ante cualquier acto que hagas. Creo que estar con tu criada, ayudaría a que fueras más fuerte y más seguro de ti mismo.

-vaya Koga, me sorprendes. –comentó Taichi impresionado dando un sorbo a su humeante café- ¿Es que estar tanto tiempo sin esa chica que buscas, Merodhii, te ha convertido en el genio en asuntos amorosos?

-digamos que estoy pasando por lo mismo que vosotros. –con una sonrisa misteriosa recordando las noches pasadas con Ayame viendo a Rin en ella, en el intento de tenerla en sus brazos cuando se le antojara.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

-¡¿qué la Reina ha regresado?! –exclamó Mimi alterada con los ojos como platos.

-eso es lo que se anda divulgando. –manifestó Kagura con fastidio.

-¿quién es la Reina? –preguntó Karin.

-es una arpía, peor que las tres mosquitas juntas. –explicó Mimi con todo el odio posible.

-¿y eso es posible? –cuestionó con cierto sarcasmo.

-desde luego cuando no solo tiene hechizado a Yama, sino a Sessh y a Sasu. –manifestó Abazure con los brazos cruzados.

El grito ensordecedor no se hizo esperar por parte de Bitch donde Tachikawa se tapó los oídos para después quejarse.

-¡¿cómo es posible que mi Sasu esté loco por otra¡¿Tan guapa es?!

-en absoluto. –sentenció Mimi- es una marimacho de pleno. Viste de pantalones y lleva el pelo recogido pareciendo más hombre.

-es su carácter y su fuerza que lo tienen encandilados. Hace años cuando estuvo aquí secuestrada, pudo tumbar a Kouji y Ken, aparte de domar a la fiera que Wolf-sama esconde cuando está muy enfadado. –explicó Kagura.

-y para fastidiarme, es la novia oficial de Yama-kun.

-entonces¿no tienes ninguna relación íntima con mi Sasu?

-no. Tampoco con mi Sessh, para mi alivio.

-pero con mi Yama, sí. –argumentó Mimi haciendo un puchero.

-'pero con mi Yama, sí' –repitió otra voz femenina imitándola de mala manera- ay Mimi, que risa me das.

-la habitación de las traidoras está en el basurero municipal, June y compañía.

-es que ciertas pendejas que estamos mirando nos la están ocupando en este instante. –dijo Ino haciéndose la víctima.

-¿quieres seguir viviendo Yamanaka? –cuestionó Kagura furiosa.

-mira que rápida se enfada mi prima. Como de costumbre. No me extraña que tenga que taparse las arrugas con tanta capa de maquillaje.

-cuida tus palabras Sarita, que no eres la más apropiada para hablar sobre arrugas, horrorosa zorra. –dijo Karin crujiendo los nudillos.

-¡uy que miedo! –dramatizó Motomiya- quizás entonces debamos ganarnos la simpatía de la Reina para estar bajo su protección.

-¡que ilusas! Éstas traidoras piensan que pueden hacerse amigas de la Reina. –dijo Kagura como si hubiera escuchado un chiste sin gracia.

-igual que vosotras al llamar MI YAMA, MI SASU Y MI SESSH. –dijo June volviendo a imitar el acento de Mimi, a medida que se marchaba con sus dos amigas riéndose a carcajadas.

-¡ahrg¡Que odiosas se han vuelto! –gritaba Mimi exaltada.

-sin embargo, si se hicieran 'amigas' de la Reina, podría ser un problema para nosotras. –argumentó Karin.

-¿y por qué no nos adelantamos y somos nosotras las que nos ganamos el aprecio de Su Majestad? –opinó Kagura.

-¡ni hablar! Esa marimacho es la novia de mi Yama. Me sería difícil estar bien con ella sin sonar sarcástica.

-pues tendrás que aguantarte. Piensa que así podremos librarnos de esas traidoras, y quizás también de las tres presas odiosas. –dijo Kagura con tono maquiavélico donde estaba dispuesta a todo.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Entrada la tarde, las cosas habían variado demasiado. Principalmente en las presas especiales que se encontraban encerradas en una habitación aparte, en vez de 'pasear' por aquel apestoso local donde algunos clientes siempre las confundían con las otras chicas que hacían su trabajo, pidiéndoles propuestas bastante indecentes dando a Sakura motivos para mandarlos al hospital.

Pero hoy, había sido una caja de sorpresas.

Cuando Sakura y Rin estaban por ir a quejarse por la ausencia de la pelirroja, ésta había aparecido con un rostro extraño muy perceptible para sus amigas, quiénes no habían podido sonsacarle nada para poder ayudarla.

Media hora más tarde, había aparecido el guardaespaldas de Sasuke y de Sesshomaru con la información, por parte de sus superiores, de que hasta nueva orden, se quedarían confinadas en una habitación.

Por supuesto, una vez dentro, habían empezado a quejarse y a sentirse confusas ante semejante encarcelamiento.

-¡ese Químico Loco me va a oír! –_"y yo como una tonta creyendo que tenía su lado bueno"_

-pero, si nos tiene encerradas es que deben de haber salido. Siempre ha sido así. –opinó Rin.

-¿tú qué dices Sora¿O vas a seguir callada?

-…

-Sora, de verdad, nos tienes preocupadas. ¿Te ha hecho algo Wolf?

-… -el tan solo mencionarlo provocó que Sora se descompusiera por completo.

-Sora… -empezó Sakura pero no pudo continuar porque la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-ey Flor Marchita, -dijo Sasuke siendo el autor de la apertura- nos vamos.

-Rin, muévete. –ordenó Sesshomaru tras Dragon.

Las dos chicas advirtieron que faltaba un integrante del Dead Moon, al igual que Sora, que viendo que él no había venido por ella como sus amigos, no pudo sentirse más abatida de lo que estaba.

-¿y Sora? –preguntó Rin.

-hasta que Yama venga a por ella, quedará aquí. –fue la respuesta de Sasuke.

-nosotros no tenemos poder de decisión sobre qué hacer con ella.

Con un extraño sentimiento de desasosiego, las dos jóvenes echaron un último vistazo a la pelirroja, quién les había dado la espalda para observar el exterior desde la única ventana que había en aquella habitación.

Una vez que escuchó que la puerta se hubo cerrado, una lágrima descendió por su mejilla sin reprimirla, acompañada de una triste sonrisa que surcaba de sus labios imaginándose la razón de la tardanza de su captor.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Llegados a la habitación de Dragon, éste suspiró al ver a Sakura con aquel carácter que pensaba que había conseguido domar.

-¿puede saberse qué te pasa? Creía que empezábamos a entendernos.

-no cuando me encierras y sigues con ese apodo de 'Flor Marchita'.

-es que te lo tengo llamado desde que te conozco, que ya me olvidé de tu verdadero nombre. –Sakura no pudo sentirse más molesta- en cuanto a lo otro, yo no lo llamaría encerrarte, sino protegerte. –comentó serio- ha llegado alguien y pese a las amenazas, se haría el imbécil de que no se ha acordado, para usar sus encantos y llevarte a la cama.

-¡que te quede claro, mis gustos no son de la otra acera! –exclamó ofendida.

-no te sigo. –argumentó Sasuke bastante perdido.

-que por muy 'encantadora' que sea una mujer, soy cien por cien heterosexual.

-¿se puede saber de qué hablas?

-de la Reina¿de quién sino? Oí que había llegado…

-¿qué sabes tú de ella? –cortándola con una pregunta donde se reflejaba la alteración.

-solo lo que Rin sabe.

-lo que Rin sabe… -repitió por lo bajo con la mente en otra parte tratando de recordar si la joven había estado presente cuando la Reina era del Dead Moon.

No es que quisiera guardar un secreto ante la Haruno, pero si conocía de sus sentimientos hacia Fox, todo lo que había planeado de tenerla de su lado, podría venirse abajo. Sin embargo tenía que admitir que por mucho que lo había intentado, jamás pudo reprimir lo que sentía por la única líder femenina.

-oye… -empezó Sakura titubeante- la Reina, esa chica, te gusta¿verdad?

-… -la miró con sorpresa preguntándose si era tan notorio con sus sentimientos hacia Makino o es que la pelirrosa era muy perspicaz. De una o de otra manera, no le dio ninguna respuesta.

-ya veo. –bajando la vista toda triste empezando a tener los síntomas que Takenouchi.

-pero está prohibida para mí ya que es la chica de Yama.

-¿qué? –no sabía porque, pero esa revelación la llenaba de una inmensa alegría y con su corazón rebotando.

-lo dicho, por eso pensar en ella o intentar seducirla es algo tabú para mí y para Sessh, aunque me parece que él ya lo está superando. –Sakura no tardó en comprender que incluso Dog estaba loco por ella o como él suponía, lo había estado- solo hay alguien que lo intenta. Uno de los nuestros, Cyber. –mirándola.

-¿quién es Cyber?

-el antiguo miembro del Dead Moon, primo de Yamato y amante de la Reina. -los ojos verdes de Sakura se abrieron como platos ante tal noticia que le recordaba a las de la prensa rosa- hace años, cuando estaba aquí se dedicaba a seducir a las VIP, pero con la llegada de Fox, la Reina, se interesó por ella e intentó conquistarla, pese a que eso sería provocar a Yama abiertamente. Poco después, tuvimos problemas con la policía y Yama decidió que Fox se fuera a otro país con Cyber como guardaespaldas sabiendo lo que ocurriría tarde o temprano entre ellos. Pero era su seguridad lo que más le importaba. Y ahora con ellos aquí de vuelta, Cyber no vacila en ir a por otra chica para entretenerse incluso siendo tú o tus amigas. Por eso, os encerramos, como tú lo llamas.

-pero yo no soy así. No me dejaría caer tan fácilmente. –desde luego ella no era una simplona, pues el conocer al Dead Moon le había enseñado que las caras bonitas esconden una espada muy afilada.

-¿no caes ante mí? –preguntó el chico.

Perdedora, así se sentía Sakura. Pues no podía contradecirle, pero tampoco subirle el ego. Iba a ayudarle con lo que quería, pero cuando se ponía presuntuoso era imposible tratar con él.

-eso es diferente. –repuso colorada y con la vista girada pensando en una buena respuesta para quitarse ese letrero que la calificaban como perdedora- tú te acercas demasiado y eres demasiado atractivo, y también demasiado seductor y…

-¡vaya! –susurró asombrado de que ella reconociera todas sus virtudes. Sakura por su parte, se tapó la boca más roja al haber hablado con la verdad- así que según tú, soy 'Demasiado'. El hombre de tus sueños¿quizás? –avanzando hacia ella a lo que Sakura comenzaba a retroceder viendo que empezaba a usar ese 'encanto que caía ante él'.

Una trampa que no había sido preparada ni planificada por Dragon, así lo veía Sakura. Ella le había dado todas las posibles pistas e insinuaciones para capturarla y él no iba a desaprovecharla. Jugaría aunque ella intentase arreglar inútilmente el asunto.

-n… n… no… no es eso… es… es… es que… -tocando su espalda contra la pared.

-es que¿qué? –cerrándole el paso apoyando ambas manos sobre el muro.

-ah… t… tú… eh… -Sakura empezaba a tener problemas para respirar, poca distancia, Demasiado seductor, Demasiado cerca- ttú…

-yo¿qué? –susurró retorcidamente acercándose a ella para aspirar el perfume de sus cabellos.

-eh… eh… -un escalofrío recorrió por todo su cuerpo y la carne se le puso de gallina.

-¿sí? –esperando a que hablase, mientras comenzó a prodigar besos cortos sobre su rostro y su cuello.

-ba… basta… -gimió desesperada sabiendo que si él continuaba 'caería ante sus encantos'.

Pero era inútil.

Su cuerpo empezaba a calentarse, y él era muy consciente de ello, incluso podía percibir su sonrisa torcida sobre su cuello ahora desnudo.

-dejaremos la conversación para más tarde. –sugirió guiándola hacia la cama.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Ya era de noche, y él no había llegado. Demasiado tarde, pensaba Sora que empezaba a darse por vencida.

Generalmente, a esa hora siempre estaría en su habitación desfilando con la ropa que Yamato había elegido o quizás manteniendo una charla, por parte de él, sobre lo patético que era Taichi. Aunque también había aquel silencio, ese silencio tan cómodo donde Yamato se dedicaba a mirar un punto en el paisaje con unos ojos que reflejaban la melancolía. Su hermano era la razón de ese sentimiento, y cuando le preguntaba si era por él, aquellos zafiros se iluminaban como un niño al hablar de lo tan puro que era su hermano menor.

El pomo empezó a girar, Sora se volteó aliviada y con una sonrisa para recibir a Yamato, sin embargo la desilusión vino a ella al tratarse de aquel chico de la mañana.

-hola Palomita, tal como dije que volveríamos a vernos, aquí me tienes.

-Wolf-sama vendrá a buscarme. –dijo con lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

-quién sabe. –encogiéndose de hombros- se ha pasado todo el día con Ruki-chan que ha de estar agotado con tanto 'movimiento de caballo'. -Sora sintió que le apuñalaban el corazón y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir- además, me ha costado mucho encontrarte.

-¿qué quieres de mí? –inquirió confusa por el interés que ese chico prodigaba sobre ella.

-lo que un hombre y una mujer hacen. Este cuarto –mirándolo con cierto desagrado- le falta los muebles como una cama o un pobre sofá, pero hacerlo en el suelo resulta morboso.

Sora empezó a asustarse. Estaba de broma¿verdad? Pero viéndolo avanzar con aquellos ojos lujuriosos y esa sonrisa lasciva, le dio a entender que iba muy en serio. Quiso correr pero sus piernas no le respondían. Estaba aterrada y en momentos como ese, cualquier interrupción que la salvara de ese loco le valía, incluso por parte de las VIP.

-supongo que mi primo habrá hecho que te desvirgasen, sé que él ni loco se acostaría con una muchacha tan sencilla como tú. –doble puñalada para Sora viendo que no solo Yamato, sino él la consideraban una chica vulgar y corriente.

Y cuando Cyber empezó a besarla y a desvestirla, reaccionó, intentando detenerle, pero todo era en vano, él no parecía inmutarse por sus débiles golpes provocado por el dolor interno de sentirse NADIE ante Wolf.

Más lágrimas descendieron llorando por un amor que había sido perdido antes de iniciarse.

Repentinamente, las puertas se abrieron de par en par y la luz iluminó toda la habitación dejando ver al propietario una situación bastante comprometedora y fácilmente de malinterpretar.

CONTINUARÁ…

--------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

-

ACLARACIONES:

(1) gomen: creo que también ha aparecido en capítulos anteriores y la mayoría la conoce, pero significa 'lo siento'

(2) gays-emo: son dos palabras unidas, gays (ya sabéis su significado) y emo. Para aquellos que no la conozcan y como es muy difícil de explicar os sugiero que busquéis su significado en wikipedia (sección Emo: tribu urbana) Y como ejemplo, un emo sería Sasuke en el manga/anime.

(3) marimacho: quizás para algunos sea una palabra conocida, pero hablando por msn me he fijado que muchos no la conocen, así que aquí explico su significado. Se trata de una mujer que tiene por costumbre hacer o parecerse a un hombre.

-

¿El cap lo dejo aquí? Sí. ¿Soy mala? Como mis queridas lectoras y escritoras que lo dejan en lo mejor. ¿Queréis matarme? Pues a ver quién continúa el fic. Jojojo.

¿Y bien¿Qué os ha parecido? Un capítulo un poco complicado de escribir al hacer un YamatoxRuki y RyoxSora, aparte de poner a Ryo como un sinvergüenza. Creo que lo único que me ha gustado escribir fue la parte entre Sasuke y Sakura y poner a Sesshomaru un pelín celoso.

En cuanto a la Reina, la pregunta que muchos me hacían sobre quién era, los que la conocéis, sabéis que en Digimon Tamers es también conocida como la Reina Digimon. Con el sobrenombre de Ryo, Cyber, me basé en su digimon Cyberdramon, vamos que no me maté a pensar en un apodo.

Otro personaje nuevo que hay, la amante de Taichi, Catherine, es originalmente una de las elegidas de Francia en el anime de Digimon 02.

Y creo que no me queda nada más por comentar ni por aclarar, solo pedir mis más sinceras disculpas por no cumplir mi reto que me dije en el capítulo anterior y que espero conseguir este mes, actualizando este fic a final de este mes.

Gracias por vuestros reviews que responderé como siempre en mi página y estará subida el lunes.

-

SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO: _Alas rotas_

-

'Atori'


	12. Alas rotas

**Dedicado a 'lydie haley' por su cumpleaños que será próximamente.**

* * *

_Capítulo 12: Alas rotas_

Como si hubiese entrado el demonio, Ryo se apartó de Sora como si de pronto fuera la peste. Con el cerebro en funcionamiento estudió todas las posibles excusas que pudiera darle si la persona que había entrado se trataba de Yamato. Con un nudo en la garganta, poniendo la mejor de sus sonrisas aparentando tranquilidad, se dignó a voltearse. Y al ver de quién se trataba, soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-Ruki-chan me has asustado. –dijo Ryo con el corazón a mil sin haberse recuperado todavía de la impresión.

Sora aprovechando su descuido, se zafó de Cyber y corrió tanto como sus piernas pudieron. No quería verse metida entre ellos y lo que menos, que la Reina formulara ideas equívocas para después contárselas a Yamato y que éste pensase de ella como una furcia.

Ruki miró como la pelirroja se había perdido en el largo pasillo sabe dios en qué dirección, después posó sus ojos violetas sobre Ryo quién sonreía zorrunamente acompañados de una pose sacada de una revista de modelos.

-¿qué pasa Ruki-chan? –preguntó Ryo como si nada.

-para empezar quita todo eso que usas para seducir. Se me revuelven las tripas –desviando la vista con desdén.

-suminasen. (1) A veces olvido que este encanto no funciona ante la 'Reina de Hielo'. –riendo brevemente- ¿hay algo más que me quieres decir?

-¿quieres morir? –cuestionó sin tapujos.

-ya sabes que me gusta vivir la vida al máximo. –sin sonar alterado- ¿por qué eres tan cruel para ofrecerme la muerte?

-'Reina de Hielo' –pronunció simplemente cruzándose de brazos molesta.

-pero si todos te llaman Reina, cariño. –comentó a sabiendas de que aquel apodo la había molestado- yo solo le añado una mísera palabra que te autodefine.

-pues esa palabrita me irrita. –dijo exasperante.

-si el usuario fuese mi primo…

-¡sería lo mismo! –completó cortante.

-si tú lo dices. –poco convencido- ¿y algo más?

-¡estás loco! –exclamó incrédula al ver como hacía esas preguntas con tanta tranquilidad, como si lo ocurrido hace unos minutos fuese una ilusión- ¡¿quieres que Yamato te mate o qué?!

-considerando que no te sigo y me halaga saber que te preocupas por mí, responde a lo formulado.

-¡BAKA! (2) –gritó sin importarle que le escuchara hasta el máximo líder- ¿sabes lo que ibas hacer… … …lo que estabas haciendo? Es que tu cerebro de mosquito no sabe que esa chica es fruta prohibida para todos los machos.

-me ofendes Majestad. Claro que lo sabía, no soy tan ignorante. Dragon y Dog me han mantenido bien advertido, lo que me sorprende es que tú también lo sepas.

-tengo mis contactos.

-sooka. (3) –desviando la mirada para volverla de reojo en una imitación de chico pícaro- ¿y no estás celosa de esa chica?

El silencio fue la respuesta. La inexpresividad en su rostro, la compañera, sin ofrecer nada positivo o negativo. Ryo, sonriendo de lado, con paso lento y cauteloso se fue acercando a Ruki hasta acorralarla impidiéndole vía de escape.

-en ese caso, alguien en esta sala deberá estar celoso y ese soy yo. Pensar que el imbécil de mi primo no ha perdido el tiempo en tocarte.

-no sabes la pena que me das. –mirándole maliciosamente- sin embargo Akiyama, por el bien de esta organización, ni se te ocurra provocar a Yamato utilizando a esa chica.

-solo lo haré si su Alteza se dirige a mis aposentos para alegrarme el día.

-a la Reina nadie la chantajea. –comentó tranquila.

-pues no prometo que siga sus indicaciones, Alteza.

-problema tuyo si resultas el primero en la lista en ser asesinado por Yamato. Provócale si ese es tu deseo, pero yo no quiero verme envuelta en tus caprichos. –saliendo por la misma puerta que Sora.

-¿que Yamato intente matarme? Menudo chiste. Si así fuera, ya me habría molido a palos cuando sabe que fui tu amante mientras estábamos en Francia. Además, si deja tan expuesta a esa chica, es que es un simple pasatiempo que acabará eliminando.

--

Corre, corre, corre, no mires atrás.

Eso le decía una vocecilla que estaba hundida en lo más profundo. Jadeante, Sora llegó a lo que se llamaba su habitación, apoyando todo el peso de su cuerpo en la puerta. En medio de su respiración y corazón agitado, dio un pequeño suspiro calmada al saber que aquel intruso que había irrumpido no se había tratado de Yamato.

Yamato…

Pensó en él.

¿Le habría importado lo que estuviera haciendo con su primo?

Quizás no, decretó tristemente. Él no había acudido a buscarla como los otros líderes.

¿De verdad que ya no le importaba?

Miró el interior del cuarto encontrándolo más solitario que nunca. Muy en el fondo, deseaba que él estuviera allí, que le preguntase que le ocurría, que se metiera por ser el tipo de chica que le disgustaba… soñadora y fea… casi podía escucharlo.

Como una autómata caminó hasta la cama, sentándose en ella con la amargura marcada en su rostro.

-

_"…se ha pasado todo el día con Ruki-chan que ha de estar agotado con tanto 'movimiento de caballo'."_

-

El recuerdo de lo que Ryo le había dicho la había impactado. Y tendría que aceptarlo, tendría que darse vencida respecto a Yamato. Después de todo, ellos nunca funcionarían como pareja si es que en un futuro llegasen a serlo. Pero era tan doloroso como el respirar el aire.

Sin poder aguantarse más, se abrazó a sí misma llorando desconsoladamente sintiéndose sola y desgraciada con su pena.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Un golpe seco provocó que Sakura despertase. Perezosa, abrió un poco los ojos, encontrándose en la penumbra de la habitación dando a entender que seguía siendo noche, aunque los rayos de sol que atravesaban la persiana indicaban que estaba amaneciendo. Dolorida y cansada por las tantas veces que Sasuke la había obligado a tener sexo, Sakura decidió dormir un poco más. Después de todo, ¿qué compromisos tenía en aquel lugar? El comer, estar con sus dos únicas amigas y soportar a aquel loco maniático.

Un extraño ruido que parecía ser un sollozo, la desperezó completamente, sentándose en el mullido colchón buscando con la mirada que era lo que pasaba. ¿Quién podría llorar en la habitación de Dragon, aparte de ella misma?

Viajando su vista, encontró la luz del escritorio encendida y sentado, dándole la espalda, a Dragon con las manos sobre la cabeza. Escuchó de nuevo algo, aunque esta vez era alguien que sorbía la nariz. Sakura quedó sorprendida al ver que efectivamente era aquel chico que lloraba como un niño pequeño, intentando a toda costa acallar sus sollozos.

Cogiendo la sábana para tapar su desnudez se acercó en silencio hacia él sin saber que hacer o que preguntar en esa situación. Solo una vez lo había visto descompuesto, pero en aquella situación, Dragon se había sincerado por iniciativa propia y pedía a gritos que alguien lo consolara. Pero ahora, ahora…

-¿qué quieres? –preguntó la voz ronca de Sasuke borrando cualquier indicio que delatara su estado de vulnerabilidad.

-¿estás llorando? –preguntó sin pensar. Fue tarde, cuando descubrió que lo había preguntado sin ningún tipo de sutileza y que si estuviera en el lugar del chico, la habría calificado como estúpida- esto yo… no quería decir eso exactamente… bueno sí… pero… -intentó retractarse.

Lo vio apretar la mandíbula y percibir como sus ojos estaban cargados de ira, por lo que calló todas las excusas que no solucionarían nada.

Sintiéndose apenada, bajó la cabeza.

El silencio se fue prolongando y cuando Sakura tenía intenciones de regresar a la cama, se percató de que Dragon la había mirado inexpresivamente y haciéndose a un lado, le indicó el libro estaba sobre la mesa.

-¿puedo? –refiriéndose a si podía leer aquel libro obteniendo una afirmación de cabeza.

Sakura tomó el objeto empezando a leer su contenido. Solo fueron unas pocas palabras para deducir que en realidad se trataba de un diario y según el contenido, del hermano de Sasuke.

Con los ojos puestos en otro lado, Sasuke esperaba paciente a la reacción de su presa. No tenía derecho a que leyese el diario de su hermano, pero necesitaba a alguien con el que compartir sobre lo basura que era el Akatsuki y las sucias tretas empleadas para que su hermano se uniera.

-

_-…seguir en esta oscuridad ahoga mi alma y reconcome mi mente. Pero recordar porque sigo aquí, porque sigo aguantando todo este mal del que estoy infectado, desaparece para dar paso a la desesperación. Todavía sigo sin entender porque ellos me querían en sus filas. Yo solo era un simple muchacho que cuidaba con todo mi ahínco a mi querido hermanito. Pero ellos, querían que me uniera, yo me negué. Insistieron una segunda vez. Volví a oponerme. Estaba muy feliz como estaba. Y nunca mejor dicho. Estaba en mi mejor momento, exceptuando que mis padres siempre estaban fuera por culpa del trabajo. Pero toda esa magia se rompió cuando ellos, ante mi quinta negativa, me ofrecieron algo a lo que no pude negarme. Supieron como tocar mis debilidades de forma retorcida. Me tendieron el cuerpo de la chica que más amaba con la promesa de que sino me unía a ellos, mi hermano sería el siguiente…_

_Mi hermano que era la persona que sentía un aprecio enorme como con ella… no lo perdería de ninguna manera… así que decepcionándole, algo que nunca quise hacer, sin dar ninguna nota sobre mis motivos al ingresar en esta organización, le abandoné, le dejé solo, dejándole la imagen de un hermano mayor hipócrita… me siento abatido y culpable…_

-

Sakura miró con compasión al Uchiha quién lucía molesto como nunca lo había visto.

-siempre creí que el Akatsuki le había chantajeado pero jamás imaginé que yo hubiese sido el señuelo. –soltando una mueca- mis ansias por vengarle crecen más y más. Pero ahora… no puedo hacerlo… ahora cuanto más deseo volar hasta Hong Kong y partirles la cara a cada uno, meterles gasolina por la boca… pero… pero… todo se ha complicado y la seguridad es fuerte… me matarían antes de que pueda matar a todos ellos…

-entiendo. –comprendiendo que eso era debido a la alianza de la policía nipona con aquella organización. Se sintió culpable, ya que ese pacto se había hecho por ser una de las dos chicas secuestradas. Intentando ocultar ese sentimiento, continuó con su lectura hasta ver de nuevo algo sobre la chica de la que el hermano de Dragon estaba enamorado y eso le llamó la atención- se ve que tu hermano amaba de verdad a esa chica… -"no como tú que eres incapaz de amar" quiso decirle, pero solo sonó en sus pensamientos.

-¡hn! De eso ya me he dado cuenta. –comentó algo sarcástico- incluso en vida, no paraba de hablarme que tenía alguien en su vida, aunque por unos asuntos que no entendería, no podía presentármela. Supongo que le preocupaba lo que mis padres pensasen de ella, ya que los de ella habían muerto y vivía con dos familiares.

-ah… incluso ella… vaya… parece estar de moda el que los de nuestra generación quedemos huérfanos tan jóvenes… -dijo con gran pena atrayendo la atención de Dragon- el destino arrebata la vida de las personas como si nada para después quedar sola… -murmurando en alto con el recuerdo en el corazón de su abuelo fallecido.

Sasuke desvió la mirada, sabiendo que hablaba de ella misma.

Él había sido el autor de arrebatarle al único familiar a su presa. Recordaba que cuando la había secuestrado, no se había parado a mirar el vínculo que unía a Sakura con aquel anciano que había matado días anteriores por puro placer. Pero él tenía el lema dejar en el olvido a los que asesinaba, sin molestarse en conocer a sus seres allegados, sin ni siquiera sentir pena de que por casualidades de la vida su familiar fuese uno de sus aliados o su guardaespaldas.

Y así sería.

-hoy me harás compañía. –dijo de pronto para olvidarse del asunto.

-¿por qué? –preguntó extrañada tanto por el cambio de actitud como por esas palabras las cuales Dragon sin quererlo, las había pronunciado como orden a cumplir.

-ese Cyber es muy astuto, y todo lo que se le dice, le entra por un oído y le sale por otro. –decía más para sí mismo que para ella.

Viendo que su tono imperante había tomado a la de… celos, si se podría clasificar, supuso que quejara lo que se quejase nada iba a hacer que cambiase de opinión. De todas formas, nadie la echaría de menos. Quizás Sora y Rin, pero ya las avisaría para tranquilizarlas y así que disfrutasen de su mutua compañía, no como ella que estaría sola.

-si no hay más remedio. –dijo finalmente.

-eso no quiere decir que en horas vespertinas tengamos extra de sexo. –agregó con una sonrisa pícara volviendo a ser el Dragon temido, peligroso y detestado por Sakura.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

El día había pasado aparentemente con normalidad, pero Sora jamás se había sentido tan desgraciada. Tras haberse quedado dormida la noche anterior, se había despertado sola, sin él a su lado incordiándole como siempre sobre su aspecto.

A las pocas horas, alguien había entrado con el anuncio de que hasta nueva orden, permanecería en el cuarto donde había estado con sus amigas. Todavía recordaba la ingenuidad al creer que quién abría esa puerta se trataba de Wolf y la desilusión al ver que se trataba de uno de sus aliados. Aún así, había acatado la orden, imaginando que Sakura y Rin también estarían allí, y así al menos olvidarse de su agonía con su grata compañía.

Sin embargo, había pasado el día y ninguna de ellas había aparecido. Solo Temari para llevarle la comida e irse de inmediato.

La noche había llegado para volver al punto de partida sin nadie esperándola.

La soledad y el desamor idas de la mano era la destrucción del corazón humano.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Cinco días después…

-Yamato. –le llamó Ruki al otro lado de su habitación vestida únicamente con un camisón casi transparente. Su mirada violeta estaba sobre el cielo nocturno estrellado como si meditase sobre algo muy importante aunque fuese en apariencia.

-¿hum? –fue su corta respuesta desde la cama, el cual estaba acostado boca arriba y el rostro cubierto con sus propios brazos. Todo su cuerpo estaba al descubierto, excepto su miembro oculto bajo las sábanas de raso.

-¿es que no piensas irte de mi habitación, aunque sea para respirar el aire? –mirando su figura que representaba la pereza.

-somos una pareja, no te he visto en años. Habrá que recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-pasándote las 24 horas del día en esta habitación. –bufando molesta- ni siquiera sales, cuando yo no estoy presente. ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí tú solo?

-las sábanas aún dejan tu aroma.

-¡Tsk! Eres un depravado. –rodando los ojos- entonces, ¿no vas a considerar en salir de mi habitación?

-no. –respondió simple y sin vacilar.

-¡maldita sea Yamato! Son cinco días los que han pasado.

-y bien pasados.

-¿qué hay de la organización?

-es la temporada en la que Sessh debe ir a la guarida de su padre por unos asuntos personales, y no quiere que Sasu ni yo le acompañemos. Así que eso nos deja a Sasu y a mí con una semana de vacaciones para relajarnos.

-¿y qué hay de esa presa tuya? La tienes abandonada. ¿No te importa o qué?

-¿por qué tendría que preocuparme por ese pajarillo enjaulado? Es una más del montón.

-una más del montón, que has apodado y vistes con ropas especiales.

-oh Ruki, pensé que ya habíamos hablado de ese tema. –chasqueando la lengua fastidiado- no es nadie especial, solo la uso para divertirme a costa de la policía.

-pues por ahí he oído que te estás volviendo un lobo considerado y que la culpa la tiene ella.

-…

-¡Yamato!

-¿es qué estás celosa? –apartando sus brazos para observarla con ese brillo celeste picaron.

-¡bah! –fue su respuesta, pero suficiente para observar que su interés sobre qué era aquella pelirroja para Yamato había sido nuevamente evadido.

Furiosa, Ruki cogió la ropa más cercana para vestirse, aunque se tratara de los pantalones del rubio y una camiseta suya que no pegaban nada. Sin decir una palabra, salió de la habitación dando un portazo que movió los objetos de la estantería.

Yamato solo sonrió de lado ante el genio de su novia y su triunfo sobre no contestar a esa pregunta una vez más por su orgullo como captor y líder del Dead Moon.

-era una más del montón, pero especial… -se decía a sí mismo- una mujer única que a pesar de mis crímenes transmite una compresión que nadie puede igualar. –sincerándose sobre lo que realmente pensaba de ella.

No supo cuanto empezó a verla de otra manera. Hasta él mismo se sorprendía de ese cambio en su corazón. Y le daba miedo. Nunca había experimentado semejante sentimiento, ni siquiera con Ruki que se había sentido únicamente atraído por ser alguien como él en versión chica. Y cuando Ruki había aparecido, la vio como una vía de escape y despejarse de eso tan extraño y desconocido que sentía. Pero día que pasaba, más confuso estaba. Y lo gracioso es que estaba tan loco en besarla, en hacer el amor a su Bird, que veía su figura en su novia.

¿Por qué entonces no se iba a su habitación y cumplía esos deseos reprimidos? ¿Por sus principios de acostarse con chicas modelo?

No. Había algo más.

Él no quería violarla, él quería amarla, quería que él le correspondiese, quedarse con ella para siempre.

Él estaba enamorado de ella.

El lobo se había dejado encantar por el cantar del pequeño pajarillo sin saber que ese canto era producto del amor hacia el lobo.

Sentándose, contempló el exterior preguntándose que estaría haciendo.

-seguramente estará con las otras dos, aliviada de no tenerme a su alrededor merodeando. –pausando unos segundos- no puedo culparla de que me odie. ¡Maldición! –golpeando la cama con frustración- si en aquella ocasión no me hubiese sonreído tan dulcemente; sino se comportara, complaciendo todos mis deseos; sino se preocupara por mí… todo habría sido diferente…

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

La aparición de nubes negras y el viento del Este cargado de aire frío, daba el presagio de que se avecinaba lluvias. Aunque eso no era lo único que Rin sentía, algo amenazaba con ocurrir no importa quién lo detuviera.

Unos ladridos feroces la devolvieron a la realidad y recordó que por quinto día consecutivo estaba pisando el exterior. Todo había sido por orden de 'Él'.

Cinco días atrás, después de haberla ido a buscar, se habían encerrado en su cuarto. Recordaba que durante minutos interminables se había pasado caminando de un lado para otro igual que un perro guardián. Era algo que la había impresionado, pues 'Él' que siempre estaba muy tranquilo y seguro de sí mismo, se comportaba de forma inquieta. Hasta que dijo aquellas palabras…

-

_-te vienes conmigo._

_Rin, a pesar de clavar sus ojos sobre aquella figura estresada, no entendía que era lo que quería decir. No habían mantenido ninguna conversación cómo para que soltara de pronto aquel mandato._

_-¿ir…?_

_-así te tengo mejor controlada. –seguía en su mundo._

_-Sesshomaru-sama… no entiendo…_

_-no tengo que darte explicaciones. –contestó escueto- mañana te vienes conmigo y no hay más que hablar._

-

En aquel momento, ella solo quería saber el lugar a dónde iría. No quería quejarse como él se imaginaba. Y cuando estaba saliendo de aquel local, respirando el aire matutino, la sorpresa no pudo reflejarse de otra manera que con la incredulidad que Sesshomaru ignoraba.

Dog, con su semblante inexpresivo, caminaba a grandes zancadas, por lo que Rin tenía que acelerar su paso si quería darle alcance. Y fue entonces, que había divisado uno de los tantos coches robados que el Dead Moon poseía, y esperándoles a Jaken, Henry, Hakudoshi y Shino.

Sus rostros sorpresivos estaban dibujados en su cara de forma notoria y la curiosidad de preguntarle al líder por la presencia femenina. Sin embargo, Jaken, que era su guardaespaldas prefería el silencio a que su líder tuviera una mala impresión de él. Shino ya había escarmentado como para quedarse ciego del todo. Y Henry y Hakudoshi no querían tentar a la suerte, por lo que todos, tenían que aguantarse las ganas.

Después de haber subido al coche, en la parte trasera sola con Sesshomaru, el camino se volvió de lo más pesado y tenso.

Habían sido dos largas horas de largo trayecto donde el sueño hacía mella sobre ella y el deseo de echar una cabezada. Pero estaba 'Él' y su negación a que se durmiera.

Su alivio se había producido cuando el coche había parado. Las ventanas tuneadas impedían ver lo que había en el exterior. Por lo que tuvo que esperar minutos a que abriesen la puerta, ya que 'Él' no había hecho ningún movimiento. Quieto, con los pies y brazos cruzados, así como sus ojos cerrados se mantenía a la espera de que sus aliados le abriesen la puerta como si fuese una personalidad importante.

La puerta se abrió, saliendo Sesshomaru primero. Rin interna en el coche, no sabía que hacer. Hasta que había escuchado su voz imperante a que saliera. Desconfiante, había llegado a vacilar sobre las intenciones de 'Él' al sacarla del local. Incluso había llegado a pensar que se desharía de ella. Pero lo sucedido había sido toda una sorpresa…

-

_-¡RIN! –llamándola por segunda vez haciendo que se sobresaltara._

_Temblorosa, fue saliendo del coche despacio esperando encontrarse en algún descampado mal cuidado o ante algún edificio tétrico y abandonado donde tendrían cosas que la dejarían traumatizada._

_Unos ladridos feroces y amenazantes, hizo que inconscientemente se escondiera tras Sesshomaru, asustada de que se le hubiera ocurrido echarla como carnada a unos animales que habían estado en ayunas durante semanas._

_-¡SILENCIO! –y como siempre su grito fue suficiente para asustar hasta el más valiente- Byakuya, ¿estás desentendiendo las ordenes que te di hacia Bakusaiga y Tokijin?_

_-y las cumplo, pero ya sabe que cuidarles es tarea difícil para cualquiera._

_-que estupidez. –sentenció con una mueca._

_Rin se atrevió a mirar, observando a un hombre joven de cabello azabache largo recogido en una coleta alta y ojos de la misma tonalidad. Su expresión era casi infantil, aunque en esos momentos estaba con los nervios a flor de piel debido a la presencia de Dog el cual seguía con su mal humor desde la noche anterior._

_A los pies de Byakuya, habían dos sabuesos negros sentados con las orejas caídas, síntomas por el grito que el peliblanco les había lanzado y que no se atrevían a enseñarles sus grandes dientes. Rin pudo observar que eran altos y que si se tiraban sobre ella, la sobrepasarían._

_-me he enterado que la policía ha estado aquí, y no has hecho nada para echarles. –murmuró lento y con los ojos entrecerrados._

_El resto de los aliados, inclusive el guardaespaldas tragaron saliva, expectantes a lo que su líder podría hacer con Byakuya, uno de sus aliados en la sombra._

_-discúlpeme Dog-sama, pero es que eran demasiados, iban armados, estaba yo solo…_

_-¡esas no son excusas! ¡¿Has olvidado que lo que proteges es uno de los grandes patrimonios del Dead Moon?! ¡¿Has olvidado que lo que vigilas es la guarida de la organización Inu, la organización de mi padre?!_

_¿La organización del padre de Dog-sama?_

_Observó lo que había tras la figura de Byakuya y quedó iluminada al ver un edificio contraste al que estaba en su cabeza._

_Era de estilo occidental, blanco con algunas tonalidades ennegrecidas debido a la poca limpieza empleada en la fachada. Tenía un pequeño claro que en un tiempo debía ser un jardín lleno de flores y de vida con un camino que llevaba a la casa. A cada lado, había una estatuilla de un perro sentado con los ojos brillándole de un carmesí intenso, el cual a primera vista no podía apreciar que se trataban de rubís auténticos. En lo alto del tejado, en cada esquina, también había estancado un perro idéntico a los de la entrada, dando honor al nombre de la organización. El edificio constaba de cinco pisos y sus ventanas estaban sistemáticamente organizadas como si dentro solo existieran habitaciones cuadradas._

_-pero le puedo asegurar, que no se han llevado ninguna pertenencia de gran importancia._

_-eso espero. –caminando hacia la puerta principal, pasando por el lado de sus aliados- Rin, haz lo que te venga en gana. Corretea por ahí o lo que sea. Pero antes de la puesta del sol quiero verte de regreso._

_Parpadeó varias veces profesando la información recibida. Extrañada miraba la espalda de Sesshomaru con más preguntas sobre esa libertad que le daba, y de la misma manera Jaken y compañía no comprendían porque su líder la había traído consigo para dejarla tirada pero libre._

_-Byakuya._

_-¿hai?_

_-¿cuándo ha sido la última vez que Bakusaiga y Tokijin han paseado independientes?_

_-nunca señor. Los tengo encerrados en su jaula y solo salen por los alrededores como usted ha indicado._

_-bien Rin, ya lo has oído. Por tu seguridad o por si intentas escaparte Bakusaiga y Tokijin estarán contigo._

_Ambos perros entendiendo la orden de lo que era su verdadero dueño, se separaron de Byakuya situándose alrededor de Rin, quién ya estaba intimidada ante aquellos sabuesos._

_-etto… Dog-sama, cuando usted ya no esté, los perros atacaran a la muchacha sin pensárselo dos veces. Ni siquiera a mí, que soy su guardaespaldas o los que estamos aquí presentes, nos permiten que les toquemos sin que nos den un mordisco._

_-ocúpate de lo tuyo Jaken. Tenemos cosas que hacer y poco tiempo. El resto que vigile en un radio de diez metros de distancia._

-

Había estado muy asustada, se estremecía con solo recordarlo. Y cuando la había dejado sola con aquellos perros, había tenido deseos de perseguirle y buscar su refugio. Sin embargo, ambos sabuesos como si entendiesen la conversación de su amo, se habían dedicado a rodearla igual que una barrera protectora impidiendo que alguien la hiriese, o que la propia Rin tuviese la idea de escapar.

Pero ahora, actualmente, todo era diferente.

Sintiendo un peso sobre su hombro, Rin vio como uno de los sabuesos, Bakusaiga, apoyaba su cabeza en busca de lo que cualquier perro domesticado necesita, los mimos. Y el tener a Tokijin apoyado en sus piernas, ayudaba a que el otro tuviese celos y quisiera la atención de la humana.

Rin no tardó en darle los mimos con una grata sonrisa estando más cómoda con aquellos sabuesos. Pues había descubierto que al igual que su dueño, ambos animales habían sido educados sin ninguna muestra de cariño. Había sido en el segundo día, un momento normal y cualquiera, acariciar a uno de ellos por inercia con sus pensamientos en otra parte para percatarse que ambos no eran lo que aparentaban.

De repente empezó a tener hambre, por lo que se levantó del descampado donde se encontraba para dirigirse a una de las pequeñas tiendas que estaba en las cercanías.

Durante el camino, sonrió al recordar como ese momento de hambruna había sido producido al volver a casa el primer día, provocando un instante gracioso para personas normales y no implicadas, y vergonzoso para ella.

-

_Llegaban al local e iban directos hacia la habitación. 'Él' como siempre iba delante sin haber dicho nada incluso en el trayecto de vuelta. Es más, el enfado de la mañana parecía haberse disipado para tornar su habitual rostro inexpresivo._

_Eso la aliviaba, pero temía molestarlo con algo tan trivial y estúpido que tenía y que desde cierta hora llevaba quejándose para sí misma._

_-acuéstate de inmediato. Mañana volveremos. –ordenó Sesshomaru._

_¿Qué se acostara? Vale, por ella no habría problema, pero tenía ese problema tan estúpido._

_¿Qué mañana volverían? Así que no estaría con sus amigas y la verdad prefería estar con ellas, a con esos dos animales que no dudarían en atacarla ante cualquier movimiento sospechoso._

_-Sesshomaru-sama… esto… podría quedarme aquí…_

_-¡NO! –fue su respuesta tajante._

_-pero… yo no le hago ninguna falta allá… ya sabe que no se me ocurriría escapar…_

_-¡AQUÍ NO TE QUEDAS MIENTRAS ESTOY FUERA! –volvió a decir cortante y con una chispa en sus ojos donde había una razón para que estuviese con 'Él'._

_Ya lo había enfadado. Se frustró Rin. Bueno, cuando tuviera la oportunidad le explicaría a Sora y a Sakura el motivo de su ausencia. Al menos, tenía la tranquilidad de que ambas estarían juntas y no sola como ella._

_-¡AHORA VE A DORMIR! –volvió a ordenar._

_Y después de su grito, en medio del silencio, aquella tontería empezó a hacerse evidente poniendo a Rin roja de vergüenza con un Sesshomaru que ahora la miraba con una ceja alzada._

_-¿tienes hambre a estas horas? –preguntó el albino con cierto sarcasmo._

_Más correcto era preguntar, ¿no has comido aún? Pensaba Rin. Pues cuando la había dejado sola con sus dos perros, se había desentendido totalmente de ella, al igual que sus aliados, que poder pedir para comer había resultado completamente inútil._

_-es verdad, olvidé darte algo de dinero para que compraras algo de comida por las tiendas que hay alrededor. –como si leyera la razón en su mente- llama a Temari y pide lo que quieras._

_Si llamaba, de seguro que la miraría con malos ojos por molestarla. Además, así veía a Sora y a Sakura y les diría que estaría fuera._

_-puedo ir yo y prepararme algo…_

_-¡DE ESTA HABITACIÓN NO SALES SOLA!_

_¿Qué significaba esa orden? ¿Es que acaso iba a volver a la vida de antes?_

-

Eso aún se preguntaba ahora sin sospechar que la razón era el ex líder Ryo, donde Sesshomaru desconfiaba del primo de Yamato y por medidas de seguridad, tenía a Rin a su lado cuando estaban bajo el mismo techo; pero también la tenía libre cuando Akiyama estaba a kilómetros de distancia.

Al llegar, Rin les dijo a ambos sabuesos que esperasen con la promesa de comprarles algo a ellos también. Con una sonrisa, viendo que los dos animales se sentaban a la espera de la chica, se internó sin saber que alguien la había visto con rostro sorpresivo.

-tío Ginta, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué te has parado mirando las musarañas? –preguntó un jovencito de casi trece años.

-nada Kai, nada. Anda ve a la sala de juegos y espérame. –comentó nervioso Ginta dándole algo de dinero para las máquinas. Cuando tuvo a su sobrino lejos de su alcance auditivo, cogió su móvil para marcar un número con la mirada puesta en la tienda que Rin había entrado- hola Koga, ¿tienes alguna foto que puedas enviarme de tu antiguo amorcito? Me parece que la he encontrado.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Mientras, Sora continuaba amargándose, y no era para menos, se sentía sola, demasiado sola. Las lágrimas habían cesado hace ya, pero los signos aún quedaban latentes. Su corazón estaba hecho trizas sin posibilidad de arreglarse.

¿Por qué sus amigas la habían dejado sola en el momento que más la necesitaban? ¿Por qué? Era demasiado dolor para soportarlo una persona sin nadie a tu lado. Y ese dolor crecía cuando lo tenía a la vista.

Apartada de todos, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared, Sora observaba un determinado rincón donde estaba Wolf con aquella chica. Una espectadora que ve una película de amor, así se sentía ella. Sin embargo, la película no le agradaba nada porque odiaba a la protagonista femenina. Pero, ¿qué derecho tenía a odiarla si hiciera lo que hiciera jamás tendría el corazón de Yamato? Ella no era suficiente para él. Estaba llena de defectos.

-por fin doy contigo. –susurró la voz melosa de su Ryo a corta distancia.

Sora no hizo el intento de apartarse, ¿para qué? En ese sitio hacían con ella lo que se les antojara, jugando con ella de forma cruel y retorcida. Estaba cansada de patalear… cansada de la vida…

Ryo observó que lo ignoraba, y que sus ojos rojos estaban centrados sobre su primo y la Reina, escena que como ella le asqueaba.

-la parejita del local. –argumentó irónico- podrían tener un poco de decencia y seguir en la habitación como han hecho durante estos cinco días. –los ojos de Sora se abrieron de par al saber la noticia- por cierto, ¿dónde están tus amigas? ¿Te han dejado sola a conciencia? No me sorprendería nada. En este local, el carácter cambia a uno volviéndote egocéntrico que lo demás no importa.

Sora quiso negarlo, sus amigas no eran así, pero, ¿y si era verdad? No sabía nada de Rin y Sakura en los cinco días que habían pasado. ¿Realmente se habían pasado al otro bando como Ryo indicaba?

No… no podía ser…

Pero entonces, ¿por qué no están cuando más las necesitas? Escuchó esa vocecilla que no paraba de atormentarla.

-¡ahrg! Me da asco seguir viendo eso, será mejor que me busque a alguien para sacarme el mal sabor de boca.

Y sin ser consciente de cómo sus palabras habían tocado en la pelirroja, dejándola herida y destrozada, se dirigió a la primera chica que vio libre con intenciones de pasárselo bien.

El dolor que Sora tenía no era comparable al sentimiento de soledad que había pasado en los días anteriores, para nada. No había punto de comparación. Se sentía igual que un pajarillo al que se le había roto el ala necesario para escapar de sus depredadores y conseguir su alimento. Pero había caído de la rama y el lobo le había arrancado el corazón.

Con la cabeza caída, decidió marcharse a cualquier parte que no fuera aquel salón. En su salida, escuchaba la voz de los aliados del Dead Moon quiénes alababan a la Reina o lo buena pareja que hacían su líder con Fox. Incluso llegó a oír a las VIP de querer hacerse amigas de la Ruki.

Y ella mientras… mientras…

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

En otro lugar, Sakura se encontraba en aquella sala de vigilancia con Dragon, oficio originariamente de su guardaespaldas Gaara. Eso le había comentado el primer día. Su guardaespaldas gozaría de unas vacaciones, que se las había ganado por su lealtad y permanencia de controlar la seguridad del local.

Sakura no paraba preguntarse, como podían explotarle de esa manera y el pelirrojo seguir sumiso todas sus órdenes. Y para cuando había querido saciar su curiosidad, Sasuke le había contestado.

-

_-su hermana y él vivían en la calle tras haber perdido a toda su familia. Yo los saque de la basura y les di una nueva vida._

-

En el tiempo que estaba en la sala de vigilancia, Sakura tuvo tiempo de meditar sobre muchas cosas y la razón de porque el guardaespaldas, por poner un ejemplo, no tenía más familia que su hermana. Era como si la mayoría de los miembros Dead Moon no tuviesen parientes existentes. Y Dragon, por lo que sabía, sus padres estaban muertos y su hermano había sido asesinado por el Akatsuki. Pero, la familia no se basa solo en padres y hermanos. ¿Qué había pasado con sus abuelos? ¿Y sus tíos?

-¿qué pasa? –preguntó con la vista en aquellas pantallas, aunque específicamente en una de ellas.

Por aquellas pantallas, se veía diferentes puntos del local, pero también habían unas especiales situadas frente a la organización Akatsuki, otra en alguna parte de París lugar de procedencia de Takeru, y otra ante una pequeña casa de Tokio donde habitaba Inuyasha. Sin embargo, había una más grande que representaba un plano verde con dos luces rojas tintineantes con el nombre de Taichi y Naruto. Sabía que si se cliqueaba en uno de esos puntos podría ver algo que desvelaría la vida de esos hombres, pero Dragon jamás había hecho el amago de hacerlo.

-he preguntado que pasa. –volvió a repetir con suma paciencia, apuntando algo que había visto en la pantalla donde se veía la guarida Akatsuki. Pues desde que estaban allí, lo único que Sasuke hacía era centrarse en esa pantalla específicamente y apuntar algo que le llamaba la atención- oye odio que me miren tan fijamente y en silencio.

-lo siento… -mirando a otro lado buscando algo para calmar su humor y la inquietud que antes tenía podía ser la solución- oye, ¿dónde están tus abuelos?

-¡muertos! –respondió con frialdad volviendo a observar la pantalla que enfocaba la guarida del Akatsuki- para mí están muertos.

-¿eso significa que están vivos?

-quién sabe. –sin que le importara mucho- después de todo, fueron los culpables de que mis padres se fugaran.

¿Qué se habían fugado? Un nuevo dato sumado sobre el pasado de Dragon que empezaba a parecerse a uno de los tantos culebrones que las mujeres veían.

-¿y por qué se fugaron?

Él la miró por unos momentos como si se debatiera en si contárselo o no. Cerró los ojos al tomar una decisión positiva dándole todo igual.

-mi padre era el heredero algo muy importante, aunque no sé de qué, pero tampoco me interesa. –volteando sus ojos negros hacia ella- mi padre era el mayor de tres hermanos y el más capacitado para heredar aquello tan misterioso. Sin embargo, conoció a una actriz muy hermosa y se enamoró de ella, mi madre. Por lo que me contaron, mi abuelo paterno, fue el que más se opuso a esa relación. Así que decidieron fugarse llevándose a uno de mis tíos, el único de los dos hermanos que había apoyado a mi padre, mi tío Obito. Pero murió antes de que yo naciera. El resto de la historia ya la conoce medio mundo. –agregó casi con gracia de que su vida fuese conocida por personas desconocidas como si él fuese alguien que debía estar en los libros de texto como aquellos políticos corruptos que por sus ambiciones habían llevado al país a la masacre.

-aún así, ¿qué hay de la familia de tu madre?

-lo único que sé, es que la desheredaron y ella les respondió como si aquellas personas no fuesen su familia. ¿Ahora ves porque APRECIO tanto a mis abuelos?

Sakura agachó la cabeza. Así que todo eso había pasado. No era de extrañar que tuviese ese carácter tan retorcido y estuviese tan empeñado en hallar la manera de vengar a su hermano.

Para Sasuke Uchiha su única familia se basaba en sus padres y en su hermano, personas que había perdido en su adolescencia.

-¿y qué hay de ti? –preguntó de repente volviendo su vista a las pantallas- cuando quise secuestrarte, tu informe familiar estaba casi en blanco. Aunque lo rellené con el asunto de tu fallecido abuelo.

Eso la contrajo y la sangre comenzó a hervirle al recordar que aquella persona que tenía delante era el culpable de la muerte de su único familiar con vida y que la había criado.

-pongas como te pongas, sabes que no puedes hacerme nada. –dijo como si adivinara la sarta de tonterías que le diría y que no llevarían a ningún lado.

Sakura suspiró, él tenía razón. ¿Qué ganaría enfadándose con él por algo que ya estaba hecho? No quería revivir el infierno de los primeros días cuando había sido raptada.

-mis padres murieron cuando yo era muy pequeña. Desde entonces, mi abuelo se hizo cargo de mí y de mi hermana mayor.

-¿tienes una hermana? –preguntó Sasuke asombrado.

-tenía. –corrigió con tristeza- la encontraron ahorcada en medio del bosque cuando yo tenía doce años.

El chico la miró con detenimiento, viendo una amargura y desolación identificándose consigo mismo cuando supo de la muerte de su hermano. Recordaba que en aquel momento, se había sentido tan desesperado que había llorado más que en el funeral de sus padres, cayendo en una depresión que le había costado estar dos días en cama. Estaba convencido, que ella, que no poseía su fortaleza, había pasado por algo similar.

-yo no podía creerme que ella se suicidara como la policía me aseguraba. Los días anteriores, había estado muy risueña, muy alegre. Me resultaba demasiado extraño. –siguió Sakura como si se hubiese transportado al pasado- por eso decidí contratar los servicios de un detective e investigase sobre la verdad de su muerte. Entonces fue cuando conocí a su sobrino Naruto.

Sasuke la miró de reojo notando como el matiz había cambiado a uno más relajado y viendo su sonrisa melancólica acabaron por enfurecerle.

-aunque su tío Jiraiya no me ayudó mucho, el estar con Naruto ayudaba a que mis penas se disiparan. Era tan alegre y divertido…

-¿también era alegre y divertido en la cama? –Sakura le miró confusa ante ese tono tan irónico- oh vaya, había olvidado que no lo sabes, ya que cuando te secuestré, eras una señorita casada virgen. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es qué usuratonkachi hizo los votos de castidad a la iglesia? ¿O es que la tenía pequeñita? ¿O es que no sabía metértela?

-¡NO TE PASES! ¡¡Naruto me respetaba!! Él no me tocó porque… porque… -¿porque era un tímido en relaciones amorosas? ¿porque se cortaba cuando lo intentaba? Ni loca se lo diría.

-¿qué te respetaba? ¡Ja! ¡No me hagas reír! Sé la clase de chica que eres Flor Marchita. –volviéndola a llamar por su apodo humillante con maldad- en el fondo eres una adicta al sexo, te encanta arder en el fuego de la pasión, eso lo supe en el momento que te tuve entre mis brazos. Rogabas por sentir esas caricias y consumirte aunque fuese con el diablo.

-¡BASTA! ¡ESO ES MENTIRA! –espetó colorada sin querer reconocer la verdad.

-respeto a usuratonkachi, has de saber que no te es tan devoto como te imaginas. Por si te interesa, te traiciona cruelmente.

-¡MIENTES!

-mira, no tenía intenciones de mostrártelo, pero ya que estás tan empeñada en que usuratonkachi es un santo. –y en uno de los puntos rojos, el del nombre Naruto, lo activó y Sakura vio a su esposo en brazos de otra mujer, su sirvienta Hinata.

El regocijo que sentía Sasuke no se lo quitaba nadie. Cierto que durante aquellos cinco días, se había preocupado de que ella no viera aquellas imágenes, pero le crispaba aquel tonito dulzón para un usuratonkachi que no valía la pena.

-no te lo he enseñado para que veas que también tengo mi lado humano. –no pudo evitar decir, pero eso solo provocó que Sakura se fuera corriendo de la sala dejando aún más fastidiado a Sasuke que dio un largo suspiro- la de problemas que me da esta chica tan molesta. –apagando antes de nada, la escena mostrada volviendo a ser aquel mapa verde con dos luces rojas y sus nombres respectivos. Después salió tras de ella.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Sora, ambulando sin destino alguno, con la mirada perdida y borrosa del llanto, contempló una puerta medio abierta con las letras de VIGILANCIA inscritas en un cartel que había al lado. Guiada por su instinto, se adentró en aquel cuarto que lucía lúgubre con la única luz de pantallas. Las miró desinteresada y encontró una donde el nombre de Taichi estaba marcado.

-Taichi… que tonta soy por enamorarme de tu peor enemigo mientras que tú te estarás vendiendo la piel por encontrarme… perdóname…

Con su mano derecha, accidentalmente movió el cursor que se fue dirigiendo hacia el nombre de Taichi cliqueándolo, desvelando lo que el jefe de policía estaba haciendo.

Y Sora quedó de piedra al verlo. Las imágenes de lo que sucedía en el exterior, lo que Taichi vivía sin ella, había sido sustituido por una rubia atractiva dándole sonrisas, amor, dejando a ella como alguien en el pasado que había muerto.

Ni él… ¿Ni Taichi la tenía en cuenta?

¿Ella ya no era nada para nadie?

¿Nadie la necesitaba?

¿Para que seguir ahí entonces?

¿Para qué estar rodeada de gente que la marginaba?

¿Para qué ayudar si la iban a apuñalar por la espalda?

Ella no era dispensable en la vida de nadie.

Sollozó, empezó a sollozar inevitablemente sintiéndose hundida e indeseada. Quizás ese era el precio que Dios le daba por haber amado a alguien como Yamato Ishida, un peligroso criminal.

Para cuando se hubo dado cuenta, Sora sintió como el aire helado calaba sobre sus huesos y gotas de lluvia que caían sobre su rostro, se camuflaban con sus lágrimas.

Ella estaba en la calle, en el exterior, libre pero hacia el camino de la soledad donde día tras día se pudriría. El pajarillo con su ala rota había salido de la jaula, atreviéndose a la muerte que no tardaría en aparecer.

CONTINUARÁ…

--

**Notas de la autora:**

REEDITADO

-

ACLARACIONES:

(1) suminasen: lo siento mucho.

(2) baka: estúpido, idiota, tonto…

(3) sooka: entiendo.

-

No cumplí con lo programado en el capítulo anterior, pero eso fue debido a que por unos días tuve un bajón donde no escribía nada a las derechas. Incluso este cap lo llegué hacer y rehacer cinco veces por lo menos.

Espero que mis pocos días de descanso hayan servido para que este cap quedase bien, aunque en lo personal como siempre no me siento satisfecha. Me queda bien en la mente, pero no al escribirlo.

Bueno, volviendo al fic, muchas odiabais a ruki, y la verdad esa no era mi intención. Y como veis, yama no está tan embobado en la Reina, le importa sora de alguna manera, aunque se lo guarda para sí mismo.

En cuanto a sasuke, he revelado algo más de su pasado familiar y la razón por la que Itachi se unió al akatsuki, y el matrimonio no aceptado entre sus padres. También desvelé algo del pasado de sakura y como guinda final, le añadí un poco de celos a ese uchiha para que sufra. ¿alguien no me lo había pedido?

referente a sessh y a rin, él se la ha llevado para mantenerla alejada de ryo, y como consecuencia ginta (en este fic, primo de koga) la ha encontrado, aunque no está seguro de que es ella.

Y por último el añadir nuevos personajes como byakuya, personaje de inuyasha que aparece solo en el manga. Y ejem… bakusaiga y tokijin… sé que no tengo originalidad a la hora de poner nombres para perros y uso el de las espadas de sessh, pero su significado va bien asociado a ambos perritos bonitos, 'Colmillo Explosivo' y 'Espíritu Combativo' respectivamente.

Y como no, muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews, que en serio me han animado mucho en estos días que tuve. Las respuestas, así como las de cap anterior, las pondré en el sitio de siempre.

Siguiente capítulo intentaré que esté a finales de mes o a principios aprovechando mis vacaciones.

-

SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO: Lagrimas del cielo (_**ATENCIÓN**_ con lemon incluído)

-

'Atori'


	13. Lágrimas del cielo

**Atención: **el capítulo anterior fue reeditado y le hecho unos pequeños cambios.

**CAPÍTULO DEDICADO A MALU POR SU REVIEW 200**

**AVISO: capítulo con lemon y escenas fuertes.**

* * *

_Capítulo 13: Lágrimas del cielo_

Sasuke se maldijo por tercera vez en diez minutos. Pero, él no tenía culpa de la agonía que estaba sufriendo Sakura. Claro que no, Dragon no iba a sentirse culpable por algo que hiciese. Es solo que Flor Marchita había sobrepasado el límite de su paciencia. Pero aquí iba la pregunta, ¿por qué? ¿A él que le importaba que hablase de ese usuratonkachi? Ella era solo su presa y el usuratonkachi su marido… aunque infiel había que agregar… y ella otra que tal bailaba… ¿Por qué entonces se le había cruzado los cables e hizo un acto infantil?

-

_-…el estar con Naruto ayudaba a que mis penas se disiparan. Era tan alegre y divertido…_

-

Se le volvieron a revolver las tripas al recordarlo unidas con aquella vocecita dulzona. Maldita Flor Marchita ingenua que aún estaba enamorada de un usuratonkachi cuando nunca le había puesto la mano encima. Y al decir verdad, no comprendía como un hombre seguía dejando que su esposa siguiera casta. ¿Es qué acaso ese Naruto era más usuratonkachi de lo que creía?

¡Por Dios! Aquella mujer era puro fuego. Si él se hubiera casado con ella, no habría dudado en hacerla suya. La deseaba, la quería monopolizar como suya y de nadie más. Recordaba aquella primera vez que la tuvo entre sus brazos y la pasión se había desatado, las llamas quemaban en el interior de la chica amenazando con salir.

-

…_Faltaban las ropas para que desaparecieran y así sentirlo, sentirse viva, deseada... amada._

-

Oh sí, lo que ella necesitaba, él era el único que se lo podía ofrecer con todo. Cuando caía hechizada ante sus encantos, su conciencia se nublaba, aunque habían excepciones donde la cosa daba un revés y era su propia conciencia la que se volvía borrosa.

-

_Sus ojos abiertos como dos órbitas y la anatomía femenina desnuda acabaron por excitar al más joven de los Dead Moon. No perdió el tiempo en aligerarse la camisa. Tenía que poseerla cuanto antes…_

-

Se volvía un loco desesperado cuando perdía el control. Contener sus instintos no era tan fácil como decirlo. Tuvo consecuencias que lo llevaron a que Flor… Sakura lo detestara con toda su alma. Por ello, tuvo que usar su plan de hacerse el mártir para que sintiera lástima de él, consiguiendo que se llevaran 'bien'.

Sin embargo, su idea se había vuelto en su contra. Se estaba volviendo demasiado pendiente de ella, se ponía como una fiera cuando otro hombre como Ryo, intentaba seducirla. Se había vuelto en un adicto a ese cuerpo tan pasional que el de sus chicas VIP les parecía esculturas de arte al que solo se dedicaba simplemente a observar.

-

Sasuke llegó a su habitación, encontrando la puerta entreabierta y los sollozos femeninos. Apretó los puños, hasta tener los nudillos blancos. Ella lloraba por un pedazo de imbécil que no valía nada, que no tenía nada.

Por favor, él era mil veces mejor que ese usuratonkachi.

Se adentró en su propio cuarto cerrando la puerta, dejando que las penumbras envolviesen esas cuatro paredes y tuvo deseos de golpearla, pero se contuvo, con gran esfuerzo había logrado contenerse. Relajando sus músculos para que no sonara demasiado molesto, por no decir celoso.

-con llorar no vas a conseguir nada. ¿De qué te lamentas cuando tú estás jugando al mismo juego de la infidelidad?

-¡TÚ ME OBLIGAS! –encarándole.

-pero lo disfrutas. –contraatacó obteniendo que volviera a sollozar- ¡hn! De verdad que no te entiendo.

-¡¿qué va a entender alguien como tú que puede acostarse con la chica que desee?! ¡¿Qué vas a entender cuando la persona con la que te traiciona es la criada… y también amiga que conoce a Naruto desde niño…?! ¡¿Cómo vas a entender lo pisoteada y humillada que me siento no solo porque me haya sido infiel… sino porque me traicionara con ella expresamente?! ¡NO LO ENTIENDES, ¿VERDAD?!

Echando para fuera toda esa rabia que se había acumulado en su interior. Que Naruto la engañara con Hinata… le dolía profundamente. Recordar como la acariciaba… como la besaba de una manera que a ella nunca le había dado…

¿Por qué?

¿Es que tenía algún defecto?

¿Acaso Hinata era mejor chica que ella? Seguramente, pues ambas eran como el día y la noche. Hinata siempre apacible y serena, mientras que ella con su gran carácter contrastaban demasiado.

-no lo entiendo, tienes razón.

Sakura se sintió aireada ante esas palabras dichas sin ningún tipo de sentimientos.

Por supuesto que no se esperaba que Dragon la consolara… eso ni en sueños… antes las ranas criarían pelos.

-no entiendo como es que ha perdido la oportunidad de disfrutar como eres sexualmente estando casado con una mujer como tú.

¿Aquello era un cumplido o intentaba que se sintiera más mal de lo que estaba?

Aún así, solo pudo pensar en la parte negativa. No la había tocado porque seguramente su estúpido marido ya la estaba engañando. Aunque, eso no explicaba el porque no la había tocado. ¿Tan desagradable era?

Si se comparaba, tenía que admitir que Hinata era mucho más femenina que ella. Su cuerpo era más delicado, bien cuidado, sus pechos estaban bien dotados, además, ahora que recordaba, siempre miraba a su marido de forma extraña…

¡Maldición!

¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes?

-Sakura… -llamándola por su nombre, eso la desconcertó y al alzar la cabeza, pudo divisar los orbes azabache a escasos metros de distancia que brillaban de extraña manera- escúchame atentamente, usuratonkachi te ha traicionado, eres su esposa, pero como sino lo fueras; olvídate de él y quédate conmigo, si lo haces juro que usaré todo lo que esté en mi poder para averiguar lo que realmente impulsó a la muerte a tu hermana.

Un sentimiento perdido había renacido en la chica. La esperanza de saber la verdad, cegó por completo quién era él realmente. Sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas pero éstas ya no eran de congojo.

-realmente la querías, -comentó Dragon inexpresivo- yo también adoraba al mío y entiendo tu desesperación, por eso quiero ayudarte. Pero solo lo hago con la gente que no le importa mi posición y me dé absoluta fidelidad.

Una fidelidad a cambio de saber si su hermana se había suicidado como se lo habían confirmado o la habían asesinado como se temía. Era una decisión demasiado difícil pero tentativa. Quería decir que aceptaba, pero también debía pensar en su vida. ¿Quién no le aseguraba que tendría el infierno si decía que sí? Sin embargo, ¿ya no estaba en un infierno? Había sufrido, había llorado, había sido ultrajada, había sido engañada… y estaba sola… sin nadie que la echase de menos… nadie…

-a… acepto… -respondió finalmente con una lágrima que amenazaba con tocar y humedecer sus mejillas al sentirse miserable y solitaria. Tenía a Sora y a Rin, pero no iba a depender de ellas siempre.

Sin embargo, esa lágrima no llegó a descender ya que Sasuke se había ocupado de limpiarla con sus dedos varoniles, así como el resto que correrían el mismo destino. Con ojos deslumbrantes, lo contempló anonada ante ese acto tierno.

-sin embargo, el unirte sigue sin dejar tu alma tranquila, aún te sientes pisoteada. Quieres vengarte de usuratonkachi, ¿no es así?

-…

-¿por qué no se lo devuelves con la misma moneda? –le propuso.

-¿qué intentas decir?

-tú te acuestas conmigo y te gusta, aunque te niegues a reconocerlo, incluso intentas inútilmente detenerme. Por esta vez y de ahora en adelante, disfrútalo y tu alma estará complacida. Deja de pensar que te acuestas con tu enemigo, que soy un criminal y tus deseos sexuales más recónditos se verán hechos realidad. –acercándose a ella lentamente de manera que podía sentir su respiración agitada- él nunca te ha besado como yo. –rozando sus labios con los femeninos- no ha sido capaz de ofrecerte lo que yo te doy. –apartándole un mechón para colocarlo tras la oreja- no te ha dado la verdad como yo te la daré. –volviendo a rozar sus labios en una sutil caricia- recuerda que él te ha traicionado… –besándola- …con la sirvienta. –otro beso- te ha olvidado. –de nuevo otro beso- quieres vengarte. –besándola aunque ya no era un beso corto como los anteriores- acuéstate conmigo, disfrútalo y te sentirás desquitada.

Con esas palabras finalizó todo lo que tenía que decirle, procedió a besarla largamente, apoyando todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo sin obtener resistencia. Pero eso no le confirmaba que lo disfrutase como pretendía. Ya había sido testigo de que acostándose con él veía a usuratonkachi.

Sakura le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, atrayéndolo más a él, necesitando más de esos besos y esas caricias. Dragon advirtió que estaba más sensible que las otras veces. Pero eso aún no le era prueba de que era a él con quién lo disfrutase. Solo había una manera. Descendió sus besos hacia su cuello desnudo y obtuvo la respuesta.

-ohhh… ohhh… Sas… Sasuke… -la escuchó gemir con sumo placer.

Sonrió de satisfacción. Lo disfrutaba, le gustaba y era para él. Entonces supo que por primera vez iban a disfrutar haciendo el amor.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Soltando maldiciones y quejas internas, Temari llevaba una bandeja de comida a la habitación donde Bird supuestamente tenía que estar.

Era realmente fastidioso, y eso que era la sub. encargada en ese local, pero tenía que desempeñar algunas tareas que ninguna otra de las chicas hacía. Pues, ¿a quién le tocaba hacer la comida? A ella. ¿A quién le tocaba llevarla cuando los líderes tenían el capricho de comer en sus habitaciones? A ella. ¿A quién le tocaba mantener el local limpio? A ella. ¿A quién le tocaba aguantar los insultos de las VIP, principalmente por parte de su rival Kagura? A ella…

-y bueno, a alguna más le toca ese plato tan amargo. –reconoció al recordar como Izumi y Miyako eran otras víctimas de las VIP - aún así, esa mujer me saca de mis casillas porque es la encargada del local y la amante de uno de los líderes. Se lo tiene muy creído.

En momentos como ese, tenía ganas de huir de esa pesadilla, pero no iba a dejar a su hermano en la estacada. Él era devoto fiel al Dead Moon, por lo que tendría que fastidiarse y pasar los días que le quedaban con gran paciencia.

Aunque al decir verdad, últimamente las cosas estaban con demasiada calma. Las VIP ya no la amonestaban y parecían centradas en algún objetivo.

-y seguro que será para beneficio personal. –bufando molesta- mientras no sea algo que avive la ira de los líderes, que hagan lo que les dé la gana.

Y así siguió el camino, pensando en esa vida que tendría hasta el fin de sus días. Llegó a la habitación donde estaba la presa del máximo líder. Como era habitualmente, entró sin molestarse en llamar encontrando el cuarto completamente vacío. Sin darle mucha importancia, dejó la bandeja en la mesa de centro y se retiró.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Horas más tarde, casi de madrugada se hizo presente la tormenta acompañado de lluvias torrenciales. El parte meteorológico confirmaba que así duraría los próximos días. Eso irritó al mayor de los líderes. La lluvia le impedía ir a la guarida "Inu" sencillamente porque no podía dejar a su presa suelta con aquel mal tiempo. Y no quería tenerla dentro de las propiedades de sus padres, actualmente SUYAS, porque la morada "Inu" no era ningún museo al que curiosear.

Tendría que quedarse en el local hasta que el tiempo amainase. Mantendría a su presa encerrada con llave y así mientras solucionaría el problema que desde hace días empezaba a tener.

Solo recordarlo, la sangre se le subió a la cabeza y el deseo de matar al primero que viese. Y es que además ese problemita tenía culpables. Y uno era su propio medio hermano al ir a visitarlo. Aunque…

-

_-Dog-sama, su hermano ha sido llamado a comisaría y lo han interrogado. Por lo que Kakashi-san nos ha informado, Inuyasha les ha denunciado por ponerles vigilantes y disparar en presencia de su sobrina. _

-

…aunque había actuado igual que Takeru y lo había defendido. Tenía que reconocer que había tenido agallas para encararse a la policía, con la posibilidad de haber sido acusado de traición.

Por lo que su hermano quedaba expiado de toda culpa, pues el máximo responsable era aquel periodista, el que le había dejado manco, impidiendo hacer labores que se necesitaba con dos brazos. Y una de esas labores se trataba de su problema, el sexo.

Hasta la fecha, nunca había tenido problemas, pues no necesitaba tener sexo como otros desesperados, pero su instinto masculino volvía estar en marcha, no lo practicaba desde hace bastante…

Sin embargo, un solo brazo… con un maldito brazo…

¡No era lo mismo!

No podía sentirse superior como siempre, no lograba que la chica rogase más porque un brazo no era suficiente. Tenía que tener de vuelta sus dos extremidades superiores o estaría condenado a sentirse humillado.

Observó a su presa quién tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte, parecía demasiado relajada, gracias a Él. Los días anteriores que la había llevado consigo, dándole una corta y limitada libertad con sus sabuesos como guardaespaldas, había dado unas sonrisas llenas de alegría y el que volviera a hablar como la adolescente que era. Aunque, eso solo se apreciaba en el trayecto de ida o vuelta a la organización "Inu" donde iba entusiasmada. En el local, se comportaba de forma precavida. Sin embargo, si lo pensaba bien, la joven no había tenido muchas oportunidades de actuar de esa manera ya que a la vuelta iban directos a su habitación. Y a la mañana partían a primera hora, sin pasarse a saludar a cualquiera de los que estuviesen. Recordó que Él tampoco había visto a sus dos amigos en lo que iba de semana. Por no hablar de las VIP que era como si estuviesen muertas. Y la verdad, empezaba a reconsiderar que quizás sus dos amantes podrían solucionar su pequeño problema. Estaba convencido que aceptarían gustosas en tener sexo con ÉL, pero tampoco era tan estúpido y sabía que esas dos se darían cuenta del asunto y no tardarían en ir con el chisme por cualquiera que pasara por ahí.

Ya podría oírlo.

'_**El poderoso Dog está tan necesitado y ni siquiera es capaz de complacer a una mujer en la cama'**_

¡Eso sería humillante!

¡Un golpe para su orgullo y para su hombría!

Tenía que solucionarlo antes de que esa necesidad le consumiera y violara a la primera que viera sintiendo la desgraciada poca cosa que solo un brazo podía hacer.

Y su vista viajó directamente hacia la adolescente encontrando la candidata ideal para satisfacerse aunque fuese con un solo brazo. Ella sabría guardar el silencio sobre como sería en la cama; y si usaba bien sus cartas podría conseguir que aceptase por sí misma sin tener que pasarlo tan mal. Ahora no estaba para esos juegos estúpidos de resistencia.

-Rin, ven aquí. –con una mueca de confusión, la castaña dejó el alfeizar estando frente a frente con Sesshomaru. Él estaba sentado, aún así su edad lo dejaba a la misma altura- durante este tiempo pasado no nos hemos acostado. –y la vio ponerse rígida- reconozco que te estás portando como yo deseo y no objetaste nada cuando te pedí que vinieras conmigo en estos días, pese a que te gustaría estar con Sakura y Sora. –Rin solo afirmó, dejando que él prosiguiese- por ese buen comportamiento he permitido que vivieras un poco más tranquila y con mi protección. –otro asentimiento de cabeza- también me he fijado en la clase de persona que eres, y tengo la impresión que es gracias a Sora y a Sakura. Cuando te conocí jamás habías sonreído de forma tan natural. Cuando ellas llegaron, sonreías en ocasiones hasta que sin percatarte acabaste por dirigírmelas a mí. –el rojo acudió a las mejillas de Rin, sin saber como tomar aquello si como un halago o algo que Dog desaprobaba- debo admitir que en ocasiones me sorprende y a través de ellas muestras un lado de pureza. Supuestamente, si una chica ha sufrido lo que tú, todo rastro de inocencia habría desaparecido y estaría odiándome. Pero tú en cambio, al igual que te lo pasas bien con tus amigas, te agrada estar a mi lado, ¿estoy en lo correcto?

-sssí… -pronunció bajito.

Y era cierto, no mentía. Últimamente los días que pasaba con Él eran tan normales, tan divertidos, que en ocasiones olvidaba que era su captura y el culpable de que viviese en una pesadilla.

-quizás sea déspota, pero pareces entender mi posición y los motivos. Sabes como funciona esto, y comprendes las necesidades que uno tiene, ¿no?

-sí.

-¿serías capaz de ser mi otro brazo y ayudarme con mis necesidades?

-con necesidades… -intentando entender a qué se refería exactamente.

-sexo. –explicó simplemente.

El calor se le acopló en las mejillas de Rin quedándose muda, sin creérselo demasiado. Además… ¿aquello era una petición?

-yo…

Y ahí se cortó, esperando que Él la interrumpiera. Se trataba de una decisión donde con la presión aceptaría pero con las dudas todo lo contrario. Pero aquella mirada que le daba, serena y seguro ya no lo tenía tan claro.

-si… si me negara… ¿qué… qué pasaría? –preguntó con algo de miedo.

-… -no respondió de inmediato, de hecho pareció pensar detenidamente en la respuesta- buscaría a otra mujer que acepte y como no quiero dejarte sola, estarías viéndome tener sexo con ella. Si es que te gusta eso.

Ni de broma.

Fue lo primero que salió en la cabeza de la muchacha. Tener que verle en una situación tan comprometida con otra, se le saltarían los colores y la incapacidad de estar bien en esa habitación sin recordar los sonidos emitidos al tener sexo.

-y… y si acepto… sería como antes… ¿no? –cuestionó deprimente haciendo alusión a la forma violenta con la que la trataba.

-lo único que pido es que me ayudes con mis necesidades. –fue su respuesta a lo equivalente a una negación.

Rin le miró todavía confusa. Sus ojos avellanas viajaron a su brazo izquierdo caído recordando el día en que lo había visto con aquel chorro de sangre y la agonía que Sesshomaru pasaba por no poder realizar actividades sencillas con solo una extremidad. Ella le había ayudado y le había gustado. Había empezado a verle como alguien diferente al que conocía…

-acepto. –contestó dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Sesshomaru asintió satisfecho por esa decisión. Estirando su brazo sano, le acarició la mejilla con sutileza, a lo que ella cerró los ojos con algo de miedo.

-te has convertido en lo que yo deseaba. –dijo en un susurro bajo que ella no alcanzó a oír.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Al día siguiente, corriendo por las calles niponas, por el riesgo a quedar empapado y coger un resfriado, Taichi tocaba las estancias policiales al mismo tiempo que se sacaba su larga gabardina que dejaba un charco allá por donde fuera. Pero no le importó, ya que para algo se le pagaba a la chica de la limpieza, ¿no?

Saludó a todos los oficiales con los que se encontraba y antes de entrar a su despacho, escuchó la voz de Koga el cual parecía estar fuera de control. Con desgana, sin querer empezar la mañana gritando a su compañero para que se tranquilizara, entró observando, tal como intuía a Koga irritado, pero lo que no se esperaba es ver como le cogía por el cuello de la camisa al agente que tenía ante sus ojos.

-Koga pero, ¿qué haces? –interviniendo Yagami separándolos, sujetando bien al pelinegro.

-¡SUÉLTAME! ¡Ese primo mío incompetente debió traerla! ¡Le dije que me la trajera! –gritando como un loco al que debían atar.

-pero… es que yo… -intentaba darle una excusa.

-¡ohayo! –apareciendo Naruto en escena todo feliz hasta que vio todo el revuelo- ¿qué pasa?

-eso me gustaría saber a mí. –dijo Taichi mirando a Koga.

Éste solo bufó, y zafándose del comisario, giró la cabeza con los brazos cruzados actuando igual que un niño pequeño.

-verá comisario Yagami, ayer fue mi día libre y llevé a mi sobrino Kai a…

-¿qué tal si abrevias Ginta? –ironizó el de cabellos azabaches.

-bueno… el caso es que me pareció ver a Rin.

-y este idiota me llamó para pedirme una foto para asegurarse. –agregó mientras señalaba a su primo.

-es que como han pasado tantos años. –seguía Ginta un tanto nervioso.

-por eso le dije que me la trajera. Yo la hubiera distinguido nada más verla. ¡Pero no! el imbécil de Ginta solo se quedó mirándola y he vuelto a perder su rastro.

-tranquilo Koga, tranquilo. Tampoco se podía haber obligado a llevar a esa chica a comisaría, especialmente cuando Ginta-san no estaba de servicio. –objetó Taichi- ¿imagínate que no es Rin? Nos meteríamos en graves problemas.

-¡bah! –siguió testarudo sin reconocer lo equivocado que estaba y darle una disculpa a su primo.

-el caso… -tosiendo torpemente- es que al ver la foto y asociarla con aquella chica… en definitiva era Rin… la verdad es que no había demasiados cambios en ella… seguía igual que en la foto, solo que un poco más alta y algo más proporcionada…

-¿lo veis?

-vale, calma. –le dijo a Koga para después dirigirse a Ginta- ¿y en qué condiciones se encontraba? ¿Iba sola? –preguntó el comisario con las preguntas de rutina.

-pues ahora que lo pienso, iba bien vestida, demasiado bien vestida por lo que debe estar con gente rica. Estaba muy feliz e iba acompañada de dos perros que ni loco me acercaría a ellos.

-¡anda con otro hombre! –sentenció Koga sin más- ¡pienso matarlo si le ha tocado un pelo a mi Rin!

-en ese caso, habrá que espabilarse. Eh Taichi, ¿no se podría coger unos agentes y que investiguen el lugar? –sugirió Naruto.

-buena idea. Koga elige a los que crees que estarán mejor capacitados y llevártelos. Estarán bajo tu cargo.

-¡OK! –sintiéndose mejor ante la orden de su superior y también mejor amigo.

Taichi suspiró con cansancio y por fin pudo ir a su asiento para acomodarse. El trabajo de encontrar al Dead Moon empezaba a estresarle. Solo el volver a casa lo animaba. ¿Y a quién no cuando una rubia atractiva le estaba esperando? Cierto que acostándose con ella dañaría el corazón de Sora, pero ya la daba como perdida, casi muerta. El Dead Moon se la había llevado y ya no recibía aquellas cintas que antes le crispaba, pero ahora no tenía noticias suyas ni de ella. Si seguía en el caso, era porque ellos eran unos criminales que tenía que detener. Estaba cansado de pasarse noches en vela buscando pistas que no le llevaba a ningún lado. Todo cuanto había empleado, no había servido nada.

Sonrió para sí mismo, al ver como se había rendido cuando él era un luchador nato. Pero todo tiene un límite y ahora tenía una nueva vida junto a Catherine.

Pese a cuando la había conocido le había resultado ser una desconocida, aquella noche se había dejado llevar por lo que tanto tiempo se había aguantado. Ella no se había opuesto ni quejado. Y así habían seguido los días posteriores. Extraño era su comienzo, pero él estaba necesitado y ella desconsolada por lo sucedido con su antiguo novio. Se necesitaban mutuamente, aunque fuera solo a través de sexo y así estaba bien.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Ese mismo día, con la bandeja en las manos, Temari empezaba su monólogo sobre lo cansada que estaba de tener que hacer sirvienta para unas chicas que eran consideradas como presas. Además como los días anteriores, solo tenía que llevarle el desayuno y más tarde la comida.

¿Es que acaso la 'señorita' no tenía pies para ir a la cocina y comer allí mismo?

Claro que si lo pensaba, ella no era la responsable, sino los líderes, pero ¿quién iba a quejarse a ellos?

Suspiró.

Acabaría por perder la cordura si seguía ejerciendo como sirvienta.

Abrió la puerta donde Sora estaba encerrada y se quedó extrañada al no encontrarla, observó como la bandeja de la cena estaba sin tocar por lo que su corazón empezó a palpitar con fuerza teniendo un mal presagio. Dejando la bandeja en el cuarto, caminó apresurada por el local hacia la habitación de Wolf rogando que estuviera la pelirroja, o por ahí, en cualquier parte visible para el Dead Moon.

-

La rubia jadeaba con fuerza y se sentía pálida como el papel. Había recurrido todas las estancias posibles, incluso disimuladamente había preguntado a sus compañeros por Sora, sin obtener ninguna información.

Tenía que contárselo a los líderes… pero… pero… quizás la matarían…

Estaba paranoica, estaba asustada… debía encontrarla… sino la matarían… debía buscarla…

Una idea pasó por su mente, la sala de vigilancia. Si se internaba en ella, podría buscarla más fácilmente.

No lo dudó más. Se dirigió hacia allí, dándose ánimos que la encontraría, nadie NUNCA se había escapado del local con éxito y si ahora Dragon estaba como vigilante no tendría ninguna posibilidad.

Eso se decía, sin darse cuenta que al ingresar en el cuarto, el más joven de los líderes estaría dentro, y fue cuando abrió la puerta y encontrarlo para volver a la normalidad.

-Dra… Dragon-sama… -temblando como si fuera gelatina. De pronto sentía como si sus pies no le respondieran y fuera a caer si daba un paso.

-¿pasa algo? –preguntó con la vista sobre las pantallas como si estuviese viendo una película interesante.

Sakura que también estaba con él, vio asombrada como la sub. encargada estaba como nunca la había visto. Podía escuchar como los dientes le castañeaban como si tuviera frío y eso que la calefacción ofrecía estar de manga corta dentro del local, contraste al mal tiempo que hacía fuera.

-¿qué pasa? –volvió a preguntar mirándola de reojo.

-yo… yo… la Bird… -una opresión recorrió en el corazón de Sakura al mencionarse el nombre de su amiga- ella… no la doy encontrado…

La cara de Sasuke fue la inexpresividad. Se levantó lentamente para estar frente a frente con Temari, la cual no tenía el valor de encararse y eso que él era más joven y más bajo que ella.

-¿qué no está? –repitió- esperemos que el pánico no te haya cegado y hayas buscado bien.

-le juro que la he buscado por todos los lados posibles y no la doy encontrado…

-¡eso es imposible! –saltó Sakura- Sora es incapaz de irse y dejarnos a Rin y a mí.

-basta. –le ordenó Sasuke- Sesshomaru está hoy aquí, ¿no? Avísale y a todos los miembros que estén activos. Que la busquen exhaustivamente por todo el local. Y procura que esto no llegue a oídos de Yamato.

-hai… -acatando de inmediato la orden recibida.

Sasuke volvió a las pantallas buscando inútilmente a la desaparecida pelirroja. ¿Cómo era posible que se escapara con él de vigilante? Era algo sumamente imposible. Sintió la presencia de Sakura tras suya, así como su miedo y su incredulidad.

-tiene que estar por algún lado… Sora nunca nos dejaría… Sora no es de esas… ¿y si la han raptado uno de los clientes?

-cállate. –ordenó con su ego hundido. Si eso hubiera pasado… de ninguna manera… se negaba a admitir que alguien se la había llevado con él vigilando.

-tuvo que ser eso… -aferrada a esa idea- alguien se la tuvo que haber llevado.

-que te calles. –masculló entre dientes.

-tenemos que ir por ella. –llorando de disgusto.

-¡CÁLLATE! –bramó con furia dejándola en shock- estate callada si quieres que nuestra confianza siga hacia delante. –volvió a tornar su vista hacia las pantallas y escuchó los sollozos de la pelirrosa. Dio un largo suspiro de paciencia- tranquila, pienso encontrarla y sino lo hago yo… -cortándose por lo que Sakura le miró confusa pero calmada por esa seguridad.

--

La voz de alarma fue inmediatamente recibida y como Dragon había ordenado, la noticia no había llegado a oídos del máximo líder que por primera vez desde la llegada de la Reina, no se encontraba con su novia, sino en el despacho que compartía con sus dos amigos con la oreja pegada al teléfono.

Sus facciones estaban muy relajadas y de vez en cuando asomaba una sonrisa sincera. Algo impropio en un criminal como él. Pero todo cambiaba cuando se trataba de su hermano pequeño con el que conversaba amenamente.

El que alguien abriera la puerta del despacho, le llamó la atención, por lo que aún hablando con Takeru, se giró para ver los rostros serios de Sesshomaru y Sasuke. Que se pararan frente a él, hizo que se diera cuenta de que iban a contarle algo que le disgustaría.

-ahm Takeru, tengo asuntos que tratar. Ya te llamaré y anda con mucho cuidado. –colgó el teléfono y entrelazando sus dedos miró a sus dos amigas- ¿pasa algo para que vengáis con esas caras tan largas?

-tu presa ha salido de la jaula. –dijo Sesshomaru sin rodeos y con una calma pasmosa.

-¿qué se ha escapado? –repitió lentamente clavando sus ojos azules sobre sus amigos, los cuales otros en su lugar se habrían quedado sin respiración- ¿la Bird se ha escapado? –con una mueca entre el sarcasmo y la incredulidad.

El silencio de sus dos compañeros lo decía todo y la respiración del máximo líder empezó a ser agitada. Incapaz de permanecer sentado y murmurando incoherencias que ni Sasuke ni Sesshomaru alcanzaban a escuchar, Yamato se puso en pie apoyando las manos sobre la mesa. Segundos transcurrieron donde la tensión era patente, y de improvisto, de un manotazo limpio y seco arrojó al suelo todo lo que estaba sobre el escritorio, descargando la ira que poseía. Un corte grande y profundo se visualizó en la mano con la que había tirado los objetos, sin embargo, a Wolf no parecía dolerle. Su furia lo tenía tan cegado que la realidad y el conocimiento quedaban irreconocibles.

Sin decir nada, rodeó la mesa para dirigirse hacia la puerta cerrada.

-¿a dónde vas? –preguntó el menor de los tres.

-a traer de vuelta a ese pajarillo valiente y meterla en el nido para que las serpientes se la coman.

-la serpiente está muerta. –habló Sasuke relacionando su metáfora con su fallecido tutor Orochimaru en un intento de darle un toque de humor.

-¡no me toques la moral! –rugió fuera de sí dando un puñetazo a la pared para desquitarse- pienso traerla y se acabaron las contemplaciones y las falsas amenazas. Mataré a toda su familia y ella estará en primera fila para verlo, es más, la Bird será la autora de su asesinato.

Ambos amigos se miraron seriamente, para luego dirigirse al máximo preocupados al ver sus ojos como cuando perdía el control y solo matar lo saciaba. Matarles a ellos, estaría dentro de esas posibilidades si se ponían en su camino, pero tampoco iban a dejarlo marchar sin más y que provocara una masacre a la que todavía no estaban preparados para organizar.

-oye Yamato espera. –le retuvo Dragon.

-no me digas lo que tengo que hacer niñato de mierda. –clavándole esa mirada gélida capaz de tener atemorizados a Dog y a Dragon.

Pero esta vez, tenían que suprimir su miedo y enfrentarse al descontrolado líder. Sesshomaru fue el primero y a grandes zancadas, se interpuso en el camino del rubio.

-apártate. –parándose él mismo manteniendo las distancias.

-¿y piensas que te voy a obedecer? Estamos en el mismo barco, pero ahora mismo eres tú quién controla el timón yendo a donde se te antoja.

-no has podido definirlo de mejor manera. –y ante los ojos ambarinos de Sesshomaru apareció una pistola apuntando hacia el centro de su frente- yo controlo el barco y hago lo que me da la gana.

-te convendría escucharnos antes de hacer algo que después puedas lamentar. –habló el pelinegro tomando la situación demasiado peligrosa.

-¿y no os estoy escuchando? Y estoy empezando a perder la paciencia.

-¡ju! Eres un ciego estúpido que no quiere darse cuenta de sus errores. –palabras de Sesshomaru que irritaron a Wolf. Un sonido que resonó en la habitación y la bala se incrustaría en la cabeza de Dog con un solo movimiento del dedo de Yamato- crees que la culpa es nuestra, que ella ha huido de ti para volver con los suyos, pero, ¿dónde estabas tú para vigilarla? ¿No se supone que era tu carnada?

-…

-además, ¿piensas que es tan estúpida como para largarse, sabiendo que no dudarías en matar a sus seres queridos? –continuó Sasuke- fue más bien otra cosa la que hizo que perdiese el sentido común y se marchara. –la razón acudió a Yamato y desconcertado se giró al ver a su amigo Uchiha donde en sus manos tenía un minidisc.

--

La película, calificada para mayores de edad había que agregar, decía mucho de lo demente que estaba el comisario de policía cuando estaba con aquella rubia llamándola en ocasiones por el nombre de Takenouchi. Yamato, que no había seguido los pasos de Yagami desde hacía semanas, se encontraba incrédulo. Él se esperaba que aquel moreno siguiese angustiado y que su vida fuese un infierno, pero resultaba ser todo lo contrario. Había traicionado descaradamente a su presa y prácticamente lo estaba dejando A ÉL, al peligroso Wolf, en el olvido. Como si el juego que había creado se diera por finalizado con la bandera blanca de Taichi, pero obteniendo al mismo tiempo la victoria.

-ayer tuve un pequeño conflicto y me fui de la sala de vigilancia sin cerrarla con llave. Cuando regresé en la pantalla se veía lo de Taichi con esa chica. Lo más probable es que la Bird se colara y lo descubriera.

-sumándolo a todo esto, estos últimos seis días no ha estado con Rin ni con Sakura. Y también está el asunto de Cyber. Hace unos días hemos visto como intentaba seducirla. Ignoro si los días siguientes ha continuado, ya que nadie la tenía en estrecha vigilancia.

Inexpresivo y de forma repentina, apagó el vídeo para levantarse con su flequillo tapándole la parte superior de la cara.

-cerrad el local, Ruki y Ryo quedan al cargo. Sesshomaru ve hacia la casa de Yagami o de los padres de Sora por si un casual aparece. Llévate a Temari contigo. Sasuke vuelve a la sala de vigilancia. Utiliza el satélite para hacer una búsqueda más exhaustiva. Convocad al resto de los miembros y que estén listos en cinco minutos. Me llevo a Gaara y a Jaken. –y dictadas las ordenes se marchó del despacho.

Ambos amigos se miraron sin saber como descifrar la actitud de Yamato, si recuperada o todavía sin razonar. Aunque dado el timbre empleado, parecía tratarse de lo primero. Sin perder un segundo, se dedicaron a realizar lo que el fundador del Dead Moon les había ordenado.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

En su aferrada búsqueda por la desaparecida pelirroja, Yamato se sentía entre angustiado y confuso.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan descuidado? ¿Cómo pudo haberse relajado? ¿Cómo pudo haberse confiado? ¿Cómo pudo haberse dormido en los laureles?

Que irónico. A todo tenía respuestas que lo llamaban a apodarse 'Fracasado' en vez de Wolf.

Con la lluvia azotando por la ventanilla, Yamato contemplaba como el cielo iba ennegreciendo más y más. Llevaba durante seis horas buscándola sin ninguna pista. No había tenido ninguna llamada de Sesshomaru informándole que había acudido a casa de sus padres o de su amigo/casi novio Taichi que la había traicionado. Tampoco le había llamado Sasuke para comunicarle que la habían localizado con el satélite. Y él, con todos sus hombres disponibles habían limpiado casi todo lo que una persona podría caminar en casi veinticuatro horas.

¡NADA DE NADA!

Era como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado. Más evidencias para llamarse Fracasado o quizás el nombre de 'Imbécil Fracasado' que le quedaría como anillo al dedo.

Reconocía que era un mafioso de mucho cuidado, reconocía haber matado, haber disfrutado haciendo atrocidades. Pero lo que no quería reconocer al principio y se guardaba para sí mismo, empezaba a cobrarle factura.

Ciego, descuidado, ignorante… todo por lo que había sufrido en los días anteriores al suicidio de su madre, regresaban como huracanes sobre su cabeza volviéndolo loco. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza rememorando secuencia a secuencia cada hecho, cada palabra, cada acto…

-

_Un muchacho adolescente temblaba aterrorizado observando el cuerpo encharcado de sangre. Su vista se posó sobre sus manos pegajosas y teñidas de carmesí. Otro cuerpo, el de un niño que todavía cursa primaria estaba sobre el cadáver gritando cosas incoherentes para tirar de él pidiendo una explicación donde el muchacho no encontraba nada lógico. Solo el sentimiento de sentirse solo y desprotegido._

-

-¿Wolf-sama está bien?

La pregunta de su guardaespaldas lo cogió por sorpresa y con un asentimiento volvió a centrarse en el paisaje casi nocturno pero inmerso en agua.

-"¿por qué lo he recordado? Creí que ya lo había superado."

-Wolf-sama, -interrumpiendo Jaken sus pensamientos- ¿qué vamos hacer? Ya hemos recorrido todo lo que esa chica pudo haber andado. Y ha empezado a granizar. No podemos buscarla en estas condiciones. Además he escuchado que a media noche comenzará la primera nevada.

-queda una zona por buscar. –con sus sentidos puestos en el exterior- las montañas Seppuku.

Los que lo acompañaban se quedaron rígidos, incluso Ken que hacía de chofer y era el más alejado, había escuchado a la perfección.

-pero Wolf-sama… dicen que en esas montañas habita Zabuza, el asesino en serie y considerado el más peligroso. Por debajo de ustedes, por supuesto. –habló Gaara descompuesto, actitud anormal en él.

-en ese caso, si me lo cruzo le haré un favor a la justicia al eliminarlo. No es necesario que vengáis conmigo. Ken, diles a los de atrás –a los coches donde iban el resto de los miembros- que reinicien la búsqueda desde el punto de partida.

-esta bien. –contestó el aludido sin haberse recuperado.

-Wolf-sama, ¿en serio pensáis ir solo? –preguntó Kouji preocupado- deberíais llamar a Dog-sama y a Dragon-sama. Ya sabe lo que dicen de esas montañas. Son las ideales para que la gente se suicide o se encuentren con Zabuza y ser asesinados.

-no quiero escuchar una palabra más. –y al mismo tiempo que dio el tema por finalizado, llegaron a la entrada de las montaña Seppuku.

Yamato no esperó a que le abrieran la puerta. Con su larga y oscura gabardina se la colocó sobre los hombres quedando empapado en cuestión de segundos.

-quedaos aquí hasta que regrese. –con la confianza de que volvería ileso de lo que era el infierno en medio de la madre naturaleza.

--

Caminar por aquellas montañas era como ir en el paraíso, según la mente de un criminal. A pesar de que todo era normal, árboles, cuevas, matorrales y rocas, no paraba de encontrar gente colgada de un árbol o esqueletos que en un tiempo pasado debieron pertenecer a seres humanos. Las montañas Seppuku hacían buen honor a su nombre, el suicidio. Por no hablar que habitaba el asesino Zabuza con el cual todavía no se había topado. También era lógico, pues la granizada había sido sustituida por nieve que caía acompañada del viento dando un tiempo para quedarse en casa frente la estufa. Era imposible que aquel asesino estuviese de paseo a esas horas.

La nieve empezó a ser tan fuerte, que sus pasos se volvieron dificultosos. El frío empezó hacer mella en él y a través de su respiración se visualizaba el aire helado. Sus ojos amenazaban con cerrarse impidiendo encontrar algún rastro que condujera a su presa, a su Sora. Tenía que estar en esas montañas, su instinto de lobo se lo decía. En alguna parte, interna, ella estaba… pero… ¿en qué condiciones estaría?

Vio otro cuerpo colgando de un árbol, donde su cuerpo estaba azul y sus ojos dilatados del terror y volvió a soltar una mueca de desagrado. Odiaba ese tipo de gente. Y todo por culpa de su madre, que también había sido una suicida, dejándole solo, abandonado, con su hermano pequeño traumatizado que debía cuidar.

¿Y qué pasaba con él? Él también era víctima, pero no tuvo a nadie.

¡A NADIE!

Tuvo que madurar por su cuenta, a vivir la vida a su manera, matar como igual sucedía en el reino animal, la ley del más fuerte. Quería limpiar aquel mundo de gente patética, de personas cobardes, crearlo a su manera aunque en el proceso destruyera familias…

De pronto algo hizo que tropezara, pero gracias a su habilidad no dio con el helado suelo. Con un ojo medio cerrado, intentó ver la causa, encontrando algo azul y el resto cubierto por la nieve. Un cuerpo humano tendido es lo que era y no estaba colgado como el resto de los que había visto. Y a su mente solo le vino figura de Sora. Con cierto temor, se agachó para sacar la nieve y verificar si era ella en realidad. Y entonces vio un río de sangre que iba del cuerpo hasta un punto lejano. No se paró a seguirlo, de inmediato fue sacando la nieve quedando sus manos rojas, doloridas y frías que no tardó en no sentirlas. Pero siguió escarbando con el pensamiento de encontrar muerta a Sora.

No, no la perdería como a su madre. Otra vez no.

Es lo que se decía desesperado.

Cabellera negra fue lo que vio, cuerpo de hombre y se tranquilizó. Aún así, siguió desterrando, encontrándose con una sorpresa al ver que se trataba de Zabuza, el asesino, muerto de extraña forma. Sus ojos abiertos, su rostro raspado como si alguien le hubiera arañado, al igual que su pecho y un cuchillo clavado en su corazón. Representaba moretones en los brazos y ante brazos, signos de violencia.

Se levantó suponiendo que el rastro de sangre le llevaría a descubrir la persona, autora del asesinato, o lo más probable, el lugar del crimen. Caminando pesadamente con sus pies hundiéndose sobre la nieve y con cuidado de no tropezar sobre algún obstáculo imprevisto, siguió aquella pista.

Y la vio, la encontró tirada en la nieve. Con energía renovada, corrió hacia ella, comprobando sus signos vitales. Viva estaba, pero inconsciente, helada y con restos de sangre. Con la imagen de su madre fallecida, se negó a que ella muriera. Era suya y hasta que él lo dijera, no moriría.

Se quitó su larga gabardina y colocándosela sobre la chica, la cargó al mismo tiempo que frotaba su cuerpo para que se calentara.

Volviendo sobre sus pasos, se encaminó hacia el coche donde los miembros de su organización lo estarían esperando.

Fueron escasos minutos los que habían transcurrido, pero Yamato pese a su buena condición física estaba ligeramente cansado. Además, la pelirroja todavía no había despertado y necesitaba más calor que el que sus manos podían proporcionarle. No llegaría viva si la llevaba hacia donde estaba el coche, por lo que a primera cueva que viera, se pararía.

Adentrándose en la primera que había visto, comprobó que era lo suficiente profunda para que el frío y los copos de nieve no se colaran. Con la oscuridad como único obstáculo, Yamato depositó con cuidado a Sora en el suelo.

Hurgando en su bolsillo sacó un mechero y con todo lo que tenía dentro, pañuelo y mapa, hizo una pequeña fogata para resguardecerse del frío. Aún así, sabía que eso era insuficiente. Que aquel insignificante calor no les ayudaría en nada y con la ropa congelada sobre su cuerpo, menos. Se la quitó toda y lo mismo hizo con la de la chica quedando ambos como Dios los trajo al mundo. Colocándose encima de ella se tapó con la gabardina haciendo de manta.

-vamos, maldita sea despierta. –dándole ligeras bofetadas en la mejilla para que al menos con el dolor recuperara la conciencia.

Y parece que había funcionado ya que, aturdida, Sora fue abriendo los ojos.

-¿dónde…?

-¡ESTÚPIDA! –la cortó obteniendo toda su atención, incredulidad y rubor al tenerlo encima y desnudo- ¿cómo has tenido la osadía de marcharte? ¡Estúpida! –volvió a repetir al mismo tiempo que le daba una bofetada tan fuerte que hizo que virara la cabeza y el labio partido.

Sora no se volvió, se sentía demasiado débil, desdichada y completamente abatida como dolorida, especialmente en sus muñecas que inconscientemente empezó a masajear, acto predecible para Yamato.

-¿qué haces? –cuestionó autoritario cogiendo con rudeza una de las muñecas viendo raspazos leves- ¿y esto?

Sora no respondió, pero quitó la mano para taparla con la otra en un intento vano de esconderlo, pero eso solo hacía que la respuesta a la pregunta de Yamato quedase en el aire.

-¡¿has intentado suicidarte?!

-¿y qué te importa? –respondió finalmente entre sollozos- después de todo es mi vida y no la tuya. Yo soy la que no para de sufrir y estoy harta de ver como las personas que confiaba, me traicionan y se olvidan de mí. Si soy insignificante, si voy a estar sola y abandonada, ¿para que vivir entonces? Intenté suicidarme, pero no pude, no tuve fuerza. No era lo suficientemente fuerte. Ni suicidarme soy capaz. Soy una inútil que no vale para nada. –y con esas palabras, descargando todo lo que tenía dentro, escondió su rostro para llorar con fuerza.

-¿quién dijo que eres insignificante? –preguntó con voz suave.

-¡no hace falta que nadie me lo diga para saberlo! -espetó con rabia y las lágrimas descendiendo sobre sus mejillas- ¡es la verdad! ¡Taichi se acuesta con otra, una chica muy guapa!

El recordar la escena, hizo que más lágrimas fluyesen. Sora que en su tiempo adolescente, se miraba en el espejo contentándose con lo que era, una muchacha sencilla, pero, ¿y qué? Sin embargo, cuando llegaba al instituto y veía a todas las chicas acababa por compararse con ellas. Todas sus amigas siempre habían tenido éxito con los chicos, mientras que ella quedaba retardada. En salidas, siempre era la que sobraba al no tener pareja. Y cuando se mudó, Taichi fue su único apoyo. Se enamoró tontamente de él, hasta el punto de ser dependiente de su persona. Creía firmemente que él la correspondía. Pero solo habían sido sus ilusiones de chica tonta.

-pues tu Taichi tiene unos gustos pésimos, porque esa rubia no me era tan guapa. -escuchó decir.

-tú ya tienes a alguien… -y eso la dolía más- ¿para qué te importa los gustos de Taichi, además él no es nada mío?

-¿ah sí? No sabes cuanto me alegra oír eso.

Sin comprender su significado, Sora se volteó a verle, pero lo que encontró fueron los labios de Yamato sobre los suyos en un beso tierno pero apasionado. Sora se sentía shoqueada y cuando la lengua invadió la cavidad bucal, acariciando la suya, reaccionó tratando de apartarle. Sin embargo, fue él quién se apartó lentamente con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿qué pasa? ¿Te disgusta? –con una ceja arqueada.

-yo… yo… -¿por qué de repente el frío se le había ido, y el calor empezaba a sofocarla, así como la incomodidad de tenerlo encima y con 'eso' rozando su piel?- es que… soy insignificante… incluso tú mismo me dijiste que no me tocarías porque no era tu tipo…

-y sigo manteniendo mis palabras. –acariciando su hombro provocándole escalofríos- ¿crees acaso que he hecho que mantengas sexo con otros solo para que sufrieras? Cariño, te sorprendería lo que el sexo hace en el cuerpo de una mujer.

-no… no entiendo…

-te he querido para mí. Desde el principio quería hacerte mía, pero cuando digo algo, no hay vuelta de hoja. Por eso hice que otros te violasen, quería que tu cuerpo se convirtiera en el de una mujer, que estuviera preparado para cuando yo te poseyera.

-pero… ¿por qué…? ¿Por qué yo…?

-en un principio porque eras la chica de mi rival. Quería ponerte de mi lado y que me dieras un heredero para después matarte. Sin embargo, no sé como pero entraste en mi corazón y me enamoraste.

-no… eso es imposible… -aturdida por semejante confesión- tú estás enamorado de la Reina… y…

-en realidad no lo estoy. Creía estarlo. Es una chica de gustos similares y pasados idénticos, supongo que por eso me interesaba. Pero si una chica está a mi lado, aún con lo que le hago, soportando mis penas e intentando ayudarme… ¿no crees que deba enamorarme? –mirándola tiernamente, sacándole un sonrojo- soy un lobo, soy un criminal, pero tengo derecho a amar, ¿no te parece?

-yo…

-y algo me dice que tú lo estás de mí.

-yo…

-¿sí?

-desde hace mucho…

Una sincera sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Yamato con su mano acariciando su cálida mejilla producto del rubor.

-es hora de que consumamos ese amor, después de todo tenemos que entrar en calor. –Sora bajó la cabeza apenada ante esas palabras tan sugerentes.

Y volvió a posar sus labios sobre los suyos, pero esta vez el beso fue correspondido. Las manos de Yamato recorrieron la figura femenina de arriba abajo con un erotismo que excitaba a la pelirroja de sobremanera soltando gemidos de placer, y que Yamato aprovechaba para besar su nuca y sus hombros.

Un leve cosquilleo recorría por el cuerpo de la pelirroja y la necesidad de tocarlo como él hacía con ella. Sus pequeñas manos tocaron el pecho del rubio sintiendo aquellos músculos producto de su buena condición física como criminal. Con la yema de los dedos fue trazando una línea de arriba abajo tocando alguna cicatriz en el proceso.

Sintiendo un choque eléctrico sobre cada una de ellas, Sora miró con compasión a Yamato. Rubí frente a zafiro que parecía fundirse, leyendo más allá, intentando sincronizarse, intentando ser uno que no fuese solo corporalmente.

Sora, por iniciativa, besó cada cicatriz que veía, mientras que Yamato con los ojos cerrados se dejaba hacer, experimentando algo nuevo a lo que todavía no tenía nombre.

El frío que existía en el exterior había desaparecido con las caricias donde ambos cuerpos parecían consumirse entre las llamas y eso que todavía no habían entrado al paraíso.

Y fue entonces, cuando aquellos besos habían sido sustituidos por la lengua de la chica. Un gemido se le escapó y Sora supo que eso le estaba gustando. Por lo que situándose encima suyo, fue descendiendo hasta llegar hasta su cadera y fue ver aquel trozo de carne para dejarla pudorosa y en la incertidumbre. Era cierto que había estado con otros hombres, sin embargo, no se atrevía con lo que continuaba.

-deberías verte. –dijo Yamato juguetón con la respiración entrecortada- no sabes el alivio que me das el que no sigas, porque ahora es mi turno de torturarte.

Y sin previo aviso, la volvió a acostar. Sus labios se posaron sobre los de Sora en un beso posesivo que la dejaba sin respiración, a medida que un dedo travieso descendía como una sutil caricia que le provocaba cosquillas. Separando sus muslos ágilmente, rozó el dedo sobre su vagina.

Sora rompió el beso, arqueando la espalda que Yamato aprovechó para delinear con la lengua el pecho derecho, succionando después el pezón erecto.

Gemidos entrecortados salieron de la boca de Sora que se sentía en el mismísimo cielo. Ya había experimentado esas sensaciones con los subordinados del Dead Moon, pero hechas por Yamato y con amor le producía algo distinto. Él era apasionado pero tierno, la trataba desesperado pero con delicadeza.

La mente se le quedó en blanco y la incapacidad para pensar cuando Yamato introdujo aquel dedo vacilante en su interior, moviéndolo en círculos, haciéndola suspirar.

El rubio dejó la labor del pezón para contemplarla. Sus gestos, sus ojos cerrados, sus gemidos donde solo se escuchaba su nombre lo dejaban orgulloso. Aquella mujer, SU mujer, había sido mancillada por otros hombres por obra suya, pero en ningún momento había visto esa excitación que ahora poseía.

Igual que la primera vez de cualquier chica, ese era el reflejo que representaba, un reflejo que quería inmortalizar y plasmarlo en dibujo para extasiarse cada vez que lo viera.

-llegó la hora. –dijo en un susurro apenas audible pero que estremeció a la pelirroja.

El nerviosismo que Sora sentía fue transmitido por todo su cuerpo que acabó por tensarse y hacer muecas dolorosas cuando Yamato intentaba entrar en ella.

-¿qué te pasa? –inquirió jadeante- ni que fuera tu primera vez.

-yo… lo siento…

Estaba demasiado cohibida y avergonzada. La primera vez que lo HACÍA CON ÉL y tenía que comportarse como una chiquilla virgen. Si era lo que por tanto había deseado y no iba a echarlo a perder. Estaban en un lugar en el que no iban a ser molestados, la situación estaba demasiado caliente, sus cuerpos pedían a gritos que se unieran.

Pero eso provocaba más presión y el hecho de que el miembro de Yamato que clamaba por entrar desesperado hasta el punto que la erección empezaba a dolerle.

Yamato, sin querer que la cosa terminase de esa manera, empezó a repartir besos por el cuello de la pelirroja cogiéndola por sorpresa, la punta de la lengua localizó su clavícula provocando un gemido de sumo placer. Una sonrisa se ensanchó en los labios del rubio al haber encontrado su zona más sensible. Estando distraída por esa sensación, llevó dos dedos a la vagina de Sora moviéndolos como si la estuviera penetrando. El grito no se hizo esperar y Yamato la besó dándole más placer. Con la mano libre cogió la femenina guiándola hasta su miembro.

Sora al sentir demasiada calor, demasiado sudor acumularse en la extremidad por el acercamiento, por reflejo quiso apartarla, pero Yamato como si lo intuyese hizo presión, decidido a llevarla a su destino.

-vamos… ¿no sientes curiosidad? –susurró meloso.

La cara de Sora se tiñó de escarlata que a Yamato le hizo gracia, pero aún así siguió con lo que tramaba. Y cuando sintió los dedos temblorosos sobre aquella carne hinchada, soltó un pequeño gemido.

La mente de la mujer quedó nublada por aquello que había escuchado. No sabía como describir el como se sentía al haberle dado placer a Yamato. Cuando el peso de su mano acabó por rodear todo aquel miembro, se atrevió a moverlo despacito arrancando más gemidos que parecían de dolor como si lo que estuviera haciendo, estuviese mal. Aún así, Yamato no dejaba de hacer presión incitando a que continuara.

Aquello era tan placentero que se sintió como si flotara sobre una nube que la llevaba a otro mundo lejos de la realidad.

Yamato con la respiración entrecortada, sobrepasando su propio límite, la miró donde esta vez, estaba bien preparada para ser penetrada. Sus dedos que no habían parado de hacer la magia, estaban húmedos y entraban y salían con mucha facilidad. Sacándolos lo mismo que la mano de la chica sobre su miembro, se introdujo en su interior hasta estar completamente dentro de ella. Vio lágrimas sobre sus ojos cerrados y después una sonrisa que le parecía hermosa.

Yamato comenzó a moverse, por lo que Sora tuvo que agarrarse a su cuello para poder llevar el ritmo. El rubio la apegó más a él sintiendo la fricción que provocó espasmos en la pelirroja. Al cabo de unos segundos, Wolf empezó a embestirla cada vez con más fuerza, jadeando sobre su oído, erizándole los vellos de la piel.

Una sensación emanó sobre la entrepierna de la pelirroja, reconociendo que estaba llegando al final. Las paredes de su vagina se contrajeron sobre el miembro de Yamato, éste dio una última embestida como si su vida dependiera de ella, Sora con lágrimas gritó su nombre al alcanzar al unísono el orgasmo.

El chico jadeante salió lentamente de ella, fijándose como su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas de felicidad. Sus ojos amenazaban con cerrarse, pese a que ella hacía intentos por quedar despierta.

Acomodándose hasta quedar sentado con la espalda apoyada sobre la fría roca, cogió a Sora para que quedase acurrucada entre sus brazos.

-descansa ahora. Necesitas estar fuerte para lo que vendrá.

-hum… -dijo como respuesta a un sí- perdóname… por querer suicidarme… -cerrando los ojos, siendo vencida por el sueño.

-tonta. –murmuró cariñosamente.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

La nevada de la noche se convirtió en un mero recuerdo cuando el sol se filtraba entre las colinas del monte Seppuku. Kouji que estaba en el interior del vehículo junto a sus dos compañeros Gaara y Jaken, bostezó sonoramente. No habían dormido nada en toda la noche, a la espera de su líder y de noticias positivas respecto a la pelirroja extraviada. Jaken con el auricular en la mano, gesticulaba con las manos nervioso como si tuviera a su interlocutor delante, mientras que Gaara permanecía impasible esperando pacientemente algo.

-ufff. –suspiró el pequeño hombre cuando hubo colgado el teléfono- Dragon-sama está que echa fuego porque no sabemos nada de Wolf-sama.

-fue también Wolf-sama el que pidió ir solo.

-la tormenta de esta noche fue fuerte, pero Wolf-sama es un superviviente nato. –declaró Gaara.

-¿han localizado a la Bird, Jaken?

-que va, nada de nada.

-pues parece que Wolf-sama sí que la ha encontrado. –dijo Gaara.

Ambos guardaespaldas le miraron donde tenía sus ojos jade clavados en algún lugar a la distancia y siguiendo su dirección se aliviaron y sorprendieron al ver a su líder con la pelirroja en brazos tapada por el largo abrigo de Wolf.

Salieron del coche para dirigirse hacia él de inmediato, cerciorándose sobre el estado de su líder.

-Wolf-sama, menos mal que estáis bien. Estábamos preocupados. –dijo Jaken.

-¿acaso lo dudabas? –respondió inexpresivo sin pararse.

-no señor, claro… -siguiendo sus pasos, lo mismo que los otros dos guardaespaldas.

-Wolf-sama, ¿de qué manera vais a castigar a la Bird? –se atrevió a preguntar Kouji imaginándose que él al igual que sus compatriotas tendrían algo que ver en el castigo.

-¡eso no es de tu incumbencia! –girando la cabeza clavando sus ojos azules con los suyos haciendo que encogiera en el sitio- ¡y de ahora en adelante te dirigirás a ella como Sora-sama!

Esa revelación cogió a los tres por sorpresa que no pudieron ocultarlo en sus rostros.

-volvemos a casa. –ordenó imperante mientras se adentraba en el coche cerrando la puerta bruscamente.

Los tres se miraron entre sí y luego la puerta cerrada preguntándose que rayos habían pasado en aquellas montañas para que su líder llegara y de golpe mandara tratar a la joven fugitiva con sumo respeto.

-

Tras minutos donde el coche seguía parado, el motor se había puesto en marcha. Yamato soltó una mueca de desagrado al ver lo mucho que habían tardado en meterse en el coche y arrancar. ¿Es que sus incompetentes guardaespaldas estaban perdiendo facultades?

Él había ordenado de forma clara regresar a casa y aquellos estúpidos se habían tomado casi quince minutos para efectuar la orden. Sino fuera porque no quería a Sora sola, habría salido para volver a dictar la orden pero de manera violenta.

Un pequeño quejido lo sacó de su ensimismamiento y se fijó en el peso que tenía sobre su pecho, la cual abrazaba posesivamente. El rostro de Sora, reflejaba dolor, como si su sueño fuese una pesadilla que iría con ella incluso despierta. Sin embargo, esa teoría quedó anulada al ver sangre sobre la venda improvisada que él mismo le había hecho en ambas muñecas. Cogiéndolas, se dedicó a examinarlas. La presión del vendaje, estaba bien fuerte, pero eso no impedía que el líquido carmesí lo traspasara.

Sus ojos azules se endurecieron.

Él tenía algo de culpa, pero iba a enmendar ese error, no como el imbécil de aquel policía, autor del dolor que Sora padecía y que lo llevaría como una marca como la suya. Un recuerdo que la amargará de vez en cuando y ¡NO! no lo iba a permitir. Iba a cobrarse su venganza sobre ese imbécil de Yagami y lo haría con sangre.

CONTINUARÁ…

--

**Notas de la autora:**

Ejem… cof… cof… pues no tengo nada que decir… ejem… ¿demasiado el lemon? Ejem…

-

SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO: _Minna no Christmas_ (el título puede ser modificado)

-

'Atori'


	14. Minna no Christmas

_Capítulo 14: Minna no Christmas_

En la oscuridad de la habitación, teniendo como única luz la lamparita de mesa, en un silencio inmutable, Yamato se dedicaba a cuidar el sueño de la pelirroja, que dormía apaciblemente en su cama.

Habían pasado casi tres días desde que la había traído de vuelta, desde aquel día donde por primera vez la hizo suya con todo el 'amor' que un criminal tiene escondido para no mostrar sus debilidades.

Sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, que tenerla consigo como SU mujer era muy peligroso, tanto para él como para ella. Ya había visto el prólogo de esa relación cuando había aparecido en la organización con ella entre sus brazos.

Sus dos compañeros líderes se habían quedado parados sin saber que decir. Por favor, aún podía ver sus viñetas con sus bocadillos y sus puntos suspensivos encima. Sus respectivas presas, estaban igual que ellos. Hasta podía jurar que querían acercarse para cerciorarse de cómo estaba la pelirroja, pero su mera presencia las paraba y al mismo tiempo las confundía.

El resto de sus aliados de la organización, se encontraban cuchicheando entre ellos con la sorpresa dibujado en sus ojos.

También había visto a las VIP quiénes lucían igual que todos, a excepción de Mimi donde por primera vez desde que la conocía, tenía una mirada que destilaba odio e ira. Si su instinto como criminal no le fallaba, aquella chica tenía verdaderos deseos asesinos contra Sora.

-tonterías. –se dijo a sí mismo jugando con un mechón pelirrojo que caía sobre la frente de SU mujer- puede que sea una cabeza hueca, pero no es tan tonta como para matar a Sora sabiendo que le costaría la vida. –miró a Sora, la cual se había movido ligeramente- esta vez sí que lo convertiré en hechos si alguien te hace sufrir. –recordando la de veces que las VIP intentaban atentar contra Sora y sus amigas sin que él ni los dos líderes hicieran hechos para que escarmentaran- lo juro. –terminó diciendo en un susurro.

Alguien tocó a la puerta y con una mirada cargada de furia debido a sus pensamientos dio la orden de que pasaran. Por allí, Miyako, Izumi y Temari hicieron acto de aparición, donde la última cargaba una bandeja con comida.

-Wolf-sama… venimos a… -empezó Temari con un tono de desconcierto.

Yamato no necesitaba que la rubia continuase, mostrando su imagen fría y arrogante, se levantó de la cama para dirigirse a las tres chicas.

-tratadla como a vuestra propia vida, de lo contrario os aseguro que el infierno será el paraíso en comparación con lo que os haré.

Las chicas tragaron saliva de miedo y no por las palabras amenazadoras del rubio, sino por los ojos gélidos que solo mostraba cuando estaba fuera de sí.

Sintiéndose más seguro sobre el estado de SU mujer, Yamato salió por la puerta, para que las tres jóvenes no se sintieran tan nerviosas por su presencia. Sabía por experiencia, que estando él a sus espaldas controlándolas, se volvían patosas.

Y lo que encontró fuera, como esperándole, lo dejó medio sorprendido. Apoyada en la pared, frente a la puerta, estaba Ruki con los brazos cruzados.

-tenemos que hablar. –fue lo que dijo Makino con sequedad.

---

Mientras, en el interior las tres chicas se recuperaban de ese tembleque que producía que a Temari casi se le cayera el contenido de la bandeja, cometiendo una falta tan grave como la de manchar la habitación de Wolf. Por lo que optó por dejarla sobre la mesilla más cercana. Sin embargo, un ruido inesperado, hizo que parte del contenido alimenticio cayese sobre la bandeja provocando al mismo tiempo que el corazón de Temari se parara por segundos. Al ver, lo ocurrido, intentó regular la respiración.

-maldita sea Miyako, a ver si tenemos cuidado.

-oye y tú baja el volumen que si ELLA despierta bruscamente, Wolf-sama nos mata. –dijo la Inoue con la cara roja de vergüenza al haber cometido una tontería como la de tropezar con sus propios pies y caer en el piso. Pero maldita sea, la mirada de su líder había sido tan abrumadora que andar era una tarea de Hércules.

-sin faltarme al respeto Miyako que estoy por encima de ti. –le dijo Temari amenazadora.

-eh, eh, basta calmaos las dos. –intervino Izumi- quién os ha visto y quién os ve. Os estáis comportando como las VIP, cuando debemos estar unidas. Vamos, cumplamos las órdenes de Wolf-sama antes de que regrese.

Y aplicándose lo dicho, Izumi procedió a despertar a Sora, mientras su mente viajaba hacia el pasado, concretamente hacia lo ocurrido tres días atrás cuando su líder había traído a la pelirroja en brazos.

-

_La aparición de su máximo líder trayendo a la chica perdida, la dejaba más que sorprendida. En el tiempo que llevaba trabajando en ese local, jamás había visto algo parecido. Incluso le parecía que Yamato la sostenía delicadamente como si cargase una flor de cristal a punto de romperse. Tras el líder, vio como entraban su novio, Gaara y Jaken con el mismo semblante que tenían todos los que observaban aquella escena. Sin más, corrió hacia los tres guardaespaldas alarmada._

_-Kouji-kun, ¿qué es lo que ha pasado? ¿Por qué Wolf-sama trae a la Bird en brazos?_

_El chico la miró brevemente queriendo decir algo, pero calló abruptamente y giró la vista hacia su líder que desaparecía escaleras arriba._

_-no lo sé. –contestó sinceramente._

_-¿cómo que no lo sabes? –insistía la chica- has estado con él, ¿no?_

_-oye Izumi ya te he dicho que si no lo sé, es porque no lo sé. –contestó irritado. Y de ese humor, alejándose de sus compañeros guardaespaldas y su novia, se dirigió a la barra de bar, pidiéndole al asombrado Kohaku que le sirviera algo bien fuerte._

_No pasó mucho tiempo, en tener a su lado a su novia cabizbaja y arrepentida._

_-lo siento. –se disculpó la chica._

_-olvídalo. –mirando hacia la zona donde su líder se había perdido._

_-y ahora… -fijando su vista en la misma dirección que su novio con rostro extraño- supongo que te harán participar en su castigo… me refiero a que tendrás que acostarte con esa chica…_

_-una, no es acostarme, y dos, no soy solo yo. –agarrando el vaso de licor que Kohaku le había servido._

_-¡De una u otra manera es lo mismo! –espetó volviendo a estar molesta como antes, aunque esta vez su sentimiento de furia eran debido a los celos._

_-tú también andas con otros y no monto una película como lo estás haciendo. –replicó con el mismo tono de voz que ella, obteniendo el silencio y el que frunciera la boca- de todas maneras, puedes estar tranquila. Yamato-sama no piensa castigarla._

_El enfado que se había acumulado dentro de la rubia Orimoto se disipó por esa revelación._

_-¿no? –preguntó con los ojos abiertos cerciorándose de que había escuchado bien- pero, ¿por qué? No entiendo._

_-y yo que sé. Lo único que sé, es que se internó en las montañas Seppuku en solitario. Y a la mañana siguiente apareció con Sora-sama en brazos._

_-¿has dicho Sora-sama?_

_-así es como quiere que Yamato-sama nos dirijamos hacia ella._

_Izumi quedó pensativa, si Wolf-sama había decretado tal decisión era porque esa chica ocuparía un puesto importante en la organización y en la vida del rubio Ishida._

-

Y ese mismo día lo comprobó, al ser llamada pocas horas después por Yamato.

-

_-¿me mandó llamar? –preguntó la rubia en la habitación de su líder donde quedaba anonada al verlo acariciando tiernamente el cabello de una Sora dormida._

_-Izumi, ¿cuánto hace que trabajas para esta organización? –sin apartar la mirada de SU mujer._

_-ah… pues no lo sé… -con el corazón palpitando fuertemente. Para la chica, en ese momento, el acto afectuoso de Yamato había desaparecido para ser sustituido por el miedo al estar su vida en peligro. Pues una pregunta formulada de esa manera, sin venir a cuento, solo indicaba que querían deshacerse de ella._

_-como todas, empezaste desde abajo. Te raptamos aprovechándonos de tu belleza y durante estos años has sido BUENA chica ofreciéndonos tu fidelidad. –miedo, temor y cortas escenas de su vida pasando en escasos segundos- por si no lo sabes, eres una de las chicas que tiene un puesto importante en este lugar. Por eso, y porque Kouji me lo suplicó a cambio de su lealtad, no nos hemos deshecho de ti. –emoción por lo que su novio hizo por ella y tranquilidad, aunque no completa, es lo que estaba sintiendo ahora Izumi- antes me estaría preguntando como es que alguien como Kouji ha perdido la cabeza por una chica como tú. –pausó unos instantes para bajar su mano hacia los labios entre abiertos de Sora- ahora lo entiendo. Por eso, -mirándola finalmente donde podía apreciar la sorpresa y el sonrojo en sus mejillas- pienso darte la oportunidad de ofrecerte un puesto que estaría por encima de los demás miembros activos, pero un poco más abajo de las VIP. Ese puesto requiere de una absoluta devoción para esta organización y la promesa de dar tu vida si es necesario para los líderes y para ella. –señalando a Sora._

_-¿y ese puesto…?_

_-te quitaría de tus obligaciones como puta, para que te encargues del cuidado de Sora. Serías como su doncella personal. –apoyó los codos en la rodillas para centrarse en Izumi- puedes rechazarlo y seguir como puta. O intentar conseguir el puesto, después de todo, tengo a otra candidata pensada para su cuidado. Inoue Miyako. Al cabo de determinado tiempo, veré quién de las dos es apta para ese puesto, y el Dead Moon dará el comunicado oficial._

-

Y por supuesto que había aceptado. ¿Cómo negarse cuando ya no iba a compartir cama con hombres verdes que le repugnaban? Sabía que su aceptación era egoísta e interesada, y lo que es peor, estaba rivalizando con su amiga Miyako. Eso la dejaba con un montón de murmullos a sus espaldas que debía cargar y llevarlo en solitario. Sin embargo, en el día anterior…

-

_Era la hora de los cuidados de Sora, Izumi trataba de mantener la calma, pero con la mirada escrutadora de Yamato sobre su espalda, era algo imposible hacer algo a las derechas._

_-no sabéis cuidarla sin armar tanto ruido. –dijo Yamato en bajo pero intimatoriamente- aunque el premio se lo lleva Miyako ayer al tirar el agua sobre el cuerpo de Sora. ¡Tsk! Tendría que haber propuesto a otra como candidata a este puesto._

_La rubia tragó saliva e inconscientemente se tocó una parte del brazo donde estaba rojo. Con los ojos cerrados, recordó cómo y quién se lo había hecho._

_-¡me largo a ver si puedes hacerlo mejor! –espetó dando un portazo que sacudió casi toda la habitación, provocando que Sora fuera despertando._

_-Yamato…_

_La joven se giró, y aunque había sido un murmullo apenas audible, escuchó perfectamente el nombre de su líder. Su sorpresa era grande, pues la pelirroja lo había llamado con un tono muy afectivo._

_-¿Yamato…? –volvió a insistir Sora, intentando sentarse en la cama para tener mejor campo visual, sin embargo un leve mareo hizo que apoyara una mano sobre el colchón para no caer bruscamente._

_El instinto de tener que cuidarla, despertó en Izumi, que acudió de inmediato junto a Sora para ayudarla a acostarla._

_-no se altere Sora-sama. Wolf-sama volverá enseguida._

_Consternada, Sora se fijó en la chica. Las secuelas de la fiebre, hizo que pusiera una mueca de confusión. Aquella rubia le sonaba de verla por el local, incluso tenía un vago recuerdo de haberla visto con el guardaespaldas de Yamato y no hablando precisamente._

_-¿quién eres tú? ¿Qué ha pasado con Miyako?_

_Izumi volvió a mirarla con sorpresa, ¿cómo era posible que esa mujer supiera del nombre de su compañera y amiga si para ella eran simples conocidas de vista? A no ser, que el día anterior, cuando Miyako tuvo que ocuparse de la pelirroja, se presentara ante ella._

_-hoy la atiendo yo. –le respondió algo seca y la verdad, no supo porqué lo hizo._

_-¿cómo te llamas?_

_-Orimoto Izumi._

_-un placer conocerte. Espero que seamos amigas. –dijo Sora débilmente por la fiebre pero con una sonrisa incrustada en el rostro._

_Izumi se quedó sorprendida, no se esperaba ese acto tan amistoso por parte de la pelirroja. Tan acostumbrada a que la gente de ahí, la tratara como a un paño sucio, que aquello la impresionaba. Sin embargo, aunque sonase egocéntrico, ella estaba ahí para ganar aquel puesto y así estar más libremente con Kouji. Aunque eso significaba competir contra una de las pocas amigas que tenía en ese local. Sin querer pensar en eso, se dispuso a hacerle los cuidados necesarios._

_-¿te has caído? –escuchó como le preguntaba y es entonces cuando se dio cuenta del moratón que tenía en el brazo a la vista de Sora._

_Con algo de preocupación y nerviosismo, intentó taparlo con la manga de la camiseta aunque fuese inútil ya que era de manga corta y la zona rojiza estaba en el codo._

_Sora viendo ese acto, dedujo que aquello había sido obra de alguien, y tuvo un vuelco en el corazón al imaginar que había sido cosa de Yamato._

_-¿fue… fue Yamato?_

_-Wolf-sama cuando pega a alguien, lo hace a conciencia. Si me hubiese pegado, estaría encamada._

_Sora suspiró aliviada. Aunque, no tendría que extrañarle que Yamato se portase como el líder criminal con sus aliados en la organización. Sabía que si algún día el rubio fuese un caballero, antes las ranas criarían pelo._

_-entonces, ¿quién fue?_

_-¿para qué lo quiere saber? -mirándola molesta._

_-para empezar deja de tratarme de usted. –agregó con una cálida sonrisa._

_Eso trastocó a Izumi que cada vez entendía menos la actitud de la pelirroja. Desde el principio, había pensado que aquella chica, al igual que las otras dos, eran personas como las VIP, gente despreciable y egocéntrica que solo piensan en sí mismas y en amargar a la persona de turno. Sin embargo, no era como ella había pensado. Aquella pelirroja era una mujer que se preocupaba por los demás, de rasgos apacibles que hacía que se sintiera en calma en esa habitación, contrario a cómo estaba antes, en tensión por la presencia del máximo líder._

_-entendido. –respondiendo a su petición- aunque no creo que Wolf-sama esté de acuerdo con eso._

_-hablaré con él, no te preocupes._

_-gracias._

_-y ahora por favor, siéntate y cuéntame quién te ha golpeado._

_-pero… Wolf-sama dijo que tengo que cuidarla…_

_-cuidarme es también hacerme compañía. –cortándola con un guiño._

_Nerviosa, mirando hacia la puerta, Izumi dudó en hacer lo que le pedía. ¿Qué tal si Wolf-sama aparecía por ahí y la recriminaba por no cumplir sus órdenes? Así perdería ese puesto y la posibilidad de estar más tiempo con Kouji. Pero por otra parte, la observación de Sora al 'cuidarla' era acertada._

_'Que sea lo que Dios quiera'_

_Se dijo a sí misma, cogiendo la silla y sentándose al lado de la cama para iniciar su explicación sobre quién le había hecho aquel moratón._

_-verá…_

_-no me trates de usted. –le recordó sonriente._

_-oh… disculpe… -pero se tapó la boca al ver que lo había vuelto a hacer- esto… como iba diciendo, esto me lo hizo las VIP._

_-¿las VIP? –preguntó extrañada- pero, ¿por qué? Pertenecéis a la misma organización, no lo entiendo._

_-es que a ellas solo les importa los tres líderes. Les da igual el resto. No les importa pisotearnos con tal de conseguir la atención exclusiva de Wolf-sama y los otros dos líderes. Sin embargo, todo empeoró con la llegada de esa chica nueva Karin, donde se ven más interesadas en perseguir a los tres líderes y en destrozarnos. Sobre todo, cuando vosotras tres tienen lo que ellas quieren desesperadamente._

_-por eso es que nos odian tanto. –murmuró Sora._

_Izumi la miró por unos momentos, recordando algo que había visto y que estaba asociado con quién le había golpeado._

_-ten cuidado. –Sora la miró confusa- aquel día que regresaste en brazos de Wolf-sama, fue algo que nos impactó a todos. Especialmente sobre Mimi. Su mirada destilaba odio e ira que me produjo escalofríos. En realidad, fue ella quién me golpeó al burlarse de mí por querer este puesto._

_-¿este puesto?_

_-fue Wolf-sama el que nos ofreció a Miyako y a mí el cuidarla. Es un puesto que nos quitaría de lo que somos, unas simples rameras. Aunque en realidad, tanto ella como yo lo queremos solo para estar sin problemas con nuestros novios._

_-tu novio es el guardaespaldas de Yamato, ¿verdad? –preguntó como si fuera lo más evidente, a lo que la rubia solo asintió con un tono escarlata sobre sus mejillas que la hacían verse adorable- está bien, hablaré con Yamato de eso._

_-no… no hace falta que lo haga. –repuso alarmada._

_-pero quiero hacerlo. A cambio, quiero que me hagas un pequeño favor. –dijo borrándole la sonrisa para poner un rostro preocupado y al mismo tiempo temeroso._

-

La puerta sonó con insistencia llegando ahí el favor que debía hacerle a Sora. La miró donde con miedo, había agachado la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que sujetaba la mano de Miyako como si buscase apoyo.

-Temari por favor. –le dijo Izumi a la otra rubia que ya entendía el mensaje, pues por ello había acudido a la habitación.

Temari con cuidado, abrió la puerta, para salir al exterior y cerrarla tras su espalda, impidiendo que viesen a Sora, ni aunque fuese de soslayo.

-déjanos entrar, queremos ver a Sora. –dijo Sakura airada.

-no puedo permitirlo. –cruzándose de brazos como si fuera un guarda de esa habitación.

-por favor, solo queremos saber como está. –pidió Rin que a diferencia de la pelirrosa, lucía preocupada.

-ella está bien. Miyako e Izumi se ocupan de ella.

-aún así, queremos verla. –volvió a insistir Sakura.

-no puedo dejaros pasar. –se negaba Temari- fueron órdenes suyas.

-¿órdenes suyas? –repitió Rin sin saber a quién se refería exactamente.

-de Sora-sama. Ella lo ha pedido expresamente.

Eso dejó sorprendidas a las dos jóvenes que eran incapaces de articular palabra, al imaginar que su gran amiga ya no quería saber nada de ellas.

-no… no… ¡MIENTES! –dijo finalmente Sakura rabiosa con lágrimas descendiendo. Con una fuerza inimaginable, apartó a la rubia de un manotazo, provocando que ésta cayera al suelo y volvió a aporrear la puerta- ¡MALDITA SEA SORA! ¡¿QUÉ TE PASA?! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO QUIERES VERNOS?! ¡¡CREÍA QUE ÉRAMOS AMIGAS!! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! –llorando libremente que fue contagiado por Rin, que empezó a sollozar en el sitio- ¿por qué…? –decía débilmente.

---

En la habitación, Sora también lloraba. Se sentía mal por no querer verlas, y no es que no deseara estar con ellas, solo que por culpa de estar al lado de Yamato, sentía vergüenza de decirles que ahora había cambiado de idea y que se quedaría en esa organización para siempre. No se atrevía a mirarlas a la cara y confesárselo. Además, también estaba el hecho de que había intentando suicidarse.

¿Qué cara pondrían cuando se lo contara?

No quería verlo.

Tenía miedo.

Estaba asustada.

-parece que han parado. –se atrevió a decir la chica de lentes, sintiendo el silencio en el exterior. Miró a la pelirroja que abrazaba, viéndola como un animalito indefenso y se compadeció de ella.

Dos días atrás, la había visto sonreírle, dándole confianza para que se calmara, tras el estropicio que había hecho nada más entrar por la puerta. Mientras que ahora, parecía un ser completamente diferente.

-Sora-sama. –intentó llamarla con autoridad para a ver si así se recuperaba.

-es… estoy bien… -respondió, aunque tanto Miyako como Izumi vieron que no era cierto.

-¿por qué no descansa? Le hará bien. Y aún no está recuperada del todo del resfriado. Necesita fortalecerse. –le sugirió Miyako usando ese tono de respeto que por supuesto Sora no se dio cuenta, sino ya la habría reprendido.

-sí, eso haré. –contestó- por favor, avisadme cuando Yamato regrese.

---

Fuera, aunque para los de dentro era silencio, Sakura se encontraba llorando al igual que Rin, mientras que Temari se había levantado para observarlas en silencio.

-esta bien… -dijo de pronto Sakura secándose las lágrimas quedando los restos evidentes- si ella no nos quiere ver, se lo pediré a alguien con más autoridad. –y con esas palabras se marchó corriendo perdiéndose en el largo pasillo.

-Sakura… -susurró la joven Rin.

Rin miró el piso con tristeza para luego posarla sobre la puerta cerrada, preguntándose porqué Sora no querría verlas. Se negaba a creer algo así por parte de la pelirroja quién siempre estaba ahí para ayudarlas y animarlas. De hecho, así como a Sesshomaru lo veía como un padre, a Sora la veía como una hermana mayor.

Recordando cada acto suyo con ella, hizo que llegara a pensar que aquella orden quizás no proviniese de Sora, que en realidad podría venir de alguien con el propósito de no permitir que la pelirroja las vieran.

Tenía que buscar respuestas y sabía quién podría dárselas, claro si ÉL quería.

---

Unos fuertes pasos en el exterior alertaron al más joven de los Dead Moon donde no tardó en reconocerlos. Levantando la vista hacia la puerta, esperó pacientemente a que su presa-aliada la abriera con fuerza para soltarle sabe dios que estupidez. Empezaba a conocerla, así como sus manías. Sabía que cuando estaba furiosa, perdía la razón y hablaba sin parar sobre lo que le molestaba, incluso era capaz de ordenarle que hiciera esto o lo otro. Tenía mucho carácter, pero le encantaba, ya que la pasión la rodeaba haciéndolo excitar de sobremanera.

Tal como había previsto, aquella joven de cabellos rosas abrió la puerta mandando a la mierda su privacidad y el hecho de que esa era SU habitación.

-¡Sasuke!

Y como era de esperar, estaba realmente furiosa, encolerizada, sus ojos brillando al igual que los suyos aunque a diferencia de los de ella, de deseo.

-¡tienes que ayudarme!

Ayudarla a desvestirla, con gusto lo haría y ahora mismo.

Pero sabía que eso solo ocurriría en sus fantasías, bueno, más bien el hecho en que la misma joven se lo pidiera. Además, pese a estar "domesticada" había ocasiones en que se descontrolaba, y ese era uno de ellos. Por lo que ya tenía que ir pensando en cómo callarla para que el tema tuviera fin.

-¡quiero ver a Sora!

¿Por qué no le sorprendía que fuera esa la petición? Conocía de sobra que su amigo Yamato había internado a la pelirroja en su habitación para protegerla con mayor seguridad, y lo más importante, para que se recuperara de su resfriado. Recordar eso, tuvo la excusa perfecta para denegarlo. La Bird… corrección, la "Mujer de Wolf" no estaba dentro de sus dominios, así como para Wolf no estaba los de SU chica y la de Sesshomaru.

-está enferma. –respondió con simpleza.

-¡con un cuerno! –saltó exasperada queriendo golpear algo- ¿desde cuando la gente que está enferma de un simple resfriado no puede recibir visitas?

Bien mirado, la excusa era patética. Bueno, siempre le quedaba la segunda opción para acallarla y era la más efectiva.

Con parsimonia se levantó de la silla, para acercarse a la joven y tomarla del mentón obligándola a que lo mirara fijamente. Sus orbes verdes aún centelleantes de furia no se dejaban intimidar por los negros de él… _todavía_…

-no voy a permitir que entres en una habitación donde puede contagiarte, y así dejarme insatisfecho en mis momentos de necesidades primitivas. –a medida que hablaba, con la otra mano, la sujetó de la cintura apegándola a él para que sintiera su masculinidad y el deseo de poseerla ahora mismo.

-ni siquiera cuando estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que me pidas. –en circunstancias normales, ella se habría puesto nerviosa, roja por esa cercanía. Puede que se acostara decenas de veces con Dragon, pero las cosas habían que admitirlas, el cuerpo de ese Uchiha era tan perfecto, que ni los dioses se comparaban con él.

Las palabras de la Haruno sorprendieron levemente a Sasuke que por unos instantes se vio la incertidumbre para ser sustituidos por la desconfianza sobre la mujer. Ella nunca se había ofrecido a complacerle. Su orgullo y dignidad iban antes. Y ahora estaba dispuesta solo porque quería ver a la otra chica. Realmente tenía que estar desesperada y la oferta era demasiado tentativa. Pero, la chica era de Yamato. Pero, por otro lado, hacer lo que él le pidiera, era una oportunidad única.

La miró por largo rato, intentando buscar algún indicio de que fuera alguna trampa o con segundas intenciones que la favorecerían a ella. Solo encontró decisión, determinación pero también súplica.

-veré lo que puedo hacer. –soltándola con la mirada tapada por su cabello oscuro.

-gracias… -la escuchó decir en un murmullo y con un tono que reflejaba alivio.

Sasuke se paró a medio camino, pero sin voltearse, solo estando inexpresivo. Después de unos segundos, donde parecía estar sumido en sus propios pensamientos, continuó con su camino.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

En el despacho del Dead Moon, un rubio se encontraba sentado apoyado cómodamente con rostro despreocupado, mientras que enfrente la Reina lo observaba con atención. Su expresión era molesta, sus ojos violetas lo miraban desafiantes, como si quisiera saltar sobre el lobo que había bajado la guardia.

-como sigas con el ceño fruncido acabarás por perder todo el encanto que te queda.

Y esas palabras donde se vislumbraba un toque de humor, fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

-¡joder Yamato! –levantándose, incapaz de sostener una conversación ahí sentada- ¡¿es que eres imbécil o poco te falta?!

-¿por? –preguntó inocentemente.

-'¿por?' –imitando su tono- no sé porque será… -agregando sarcástica- mira voy a dejarte las cosas claras. Por mí puedes hacer lo que quieras con esa pelirroja. Si has decidido hacerla tu única mujer, no me importa. Si has decidido que sea tu cómplice, no me importa. Si has decidido meterla dentro de la organización, no me importa. Pero lo que realmente me jode es que me dejes como la mujer que ha sido engañada, convirtiéndome en víctima para algunos, y objeto de humillación para ESAS. –no hacía falta que Yamato preguntara a que al referirse con ESAS- tengo mi orgullo, ¿sabes? ¡Y ahora por tu culpa está por los suelos! –acabando por gritar de manera que en el exterior se escuchara.

-esta bien, si esto te hace feliz, lanzaré una amenaza para que te sigan tratando como siempre.

-¡QUE NO SE TRATA DE ESO! –queriendo golpearlo.

-¿ah no? ¿Es qué ahora vas a decirme que realmente estás enamorada de mí?

-¡no digas tonterías! Fuiste tú el que se encaprichó conmigo y me diste el título de Reina porque un líder necesitaba una chica. Cuando mi atracción por ti es simplemente porque eres bueno en el sexo.

-gracias por dejarme con el ego bien alto.

La pelirroja dio un hondo suspiro, cuando al rubio líder se le subían los humos, era como tratar con un niño pequeño pero mimado.

-de todas maneras Ruki, creo que ya todos sospechaban que nuestra relación era física. –girando el asiento para mirar el horizonte que se veía desde su gran ventanal.

-¿qué quieres decir?

-creo que la distancia que hubo entre nosotros durante estos años; el hecho de que me acueste con otras mujeres como Mimi y Jun principalmente para satisfacerme; el que tú te pasees por medio mundo con Ryo a tu lado que bebe los vientos por ti y tú lo complaces… eso y muchas evidencias más son pruebas de que nuestra relación no es amorosa que digamos…

-de acuerdo, pero como reciba la compasión de alguien o esas furcias me humillen por haber sido desbancada por esa pelirroja, después no me recrimines por haberlas eliminado.

-tienes libertad para hacerlo. –contestó haciendo un además con la mano.

-¿cómo Reina o ex-Reina? –silencio- supongo que después de esto mi "Reinado" habrá llegado a su fin, ¿no?

-por supuesto que no. –contestó como si le dijera la tontería más grande del mundo.

-¿no? –repitió extrañada.

-Yamato, -interrumpió la voz de Sesshomaru para fastidio de Ruki que deseaba saber porque seguía en su puesto de Reina, si ella ya no era su chica oficial- tenemos que hablar.

El líder volvió a girarse, esta vez para ver frente a él al peliblanco que venía con rostro decidido.

-vaya Sessh, sé que este es tu despacho y te da derecho a invadir la privacidad, pero al menos podrías cortarte un poco, ¿no? –le recriminó Yamato que sino fuera porque estaba de buen humor, se lo diría con molestia y amenazas.

-tengo que pedirte algo que solo está dentro de tu alcance. –ignorando sus palabras para ir a lo importante.

-veo que molesto, así que os dejo con vuestras "cosas de locos" –y se encaminó hacia la puerta abierta que Sesshomaru había dejado, despreocupándose de que cualquiera escuchara su conversación. Antes de salir, se paró por unos segundos- por cierto, vigila a Mimi. –le advirtió dejándolo confuso y extrañado. No pudo preguntar la razón, ya que Ruki había abandonado el despacho dejándoles a puerta cerrada.

-bueno, ¿qué quieres? Imagino que será sobre Sora, ya que es lo único que está fuera de tu alcance. Así que sea lo que sea, NO. Ya sabes las reglas.

-no creo que sea tan grave el hecho de permitir a mi Perrita que la vea.

-Sora no quiere verlas. –contestó.

-lo sé y entiendo la razón. Pero ella aún no lo comprende y si lo sabe, le da igual la decisión que ESA mujer ha tomado.

-ESA mujer se llama Sora, y ahora pertenece a la organización. –le corrigió cambiándole la cara a una de molestia- por lo menos podrías dirigirte a ella, llamándola por su nombre.

-si lo hago, dejarás que mi Perrita la vea.

-si lo haces no… ¡LO HARÁS! –entrecerrando los ojos- aquí soy yo el que manda por encima de todo.

-oye no quiero contrariarte, solo quiero que mi Perrita la vea y ya está. No te estoy pidiendo que me des Europa o América.

-¿a qué viene tanta insistencia? –acabó por preguntar, le extrañaba que el mayor insistiera con el mismo tema sin sacar a relucir su mal genio.

-las Navidades se acercan. –fue la simple respuesta como si fuera la explicación.

-¿y?

-supongo que por una vez en años, la pasarás FELIZ con… Sora a tu lado.

-supones bien.

-tengo el mismo derecho que tú, por eso mi Perrita me ha prometido que si podía verla, haría lo que yo le pidiera.

-ahora lo entiendo. –echándose para atrás para tomar una decisión. Por una parte, debía respetar la opinión de Sora, pero por otra su amigo tenía derecho a pasar esas fechas con una sonrisa y no amargado, como en años anteriores. El rubio, por propia experiencia, sabía lo irritante que era pasarlo en soledad, mientras aquella gente que estaba por debajo de ellos, lo pasaban felices y contentos.

-Yamato tenemos que hablar de algo importante. –entrando el tercero y último de los líderes del Dead Moon.

Ishida no tuvo que pensar demasiado para imaginar de qué se trataba el tema. En definitiva ambas presas deberían estar bien desesperadas si han ido a pedirles el favor a las personas que las tenían cautivas.

-esta bien, hablaré con ella. –levantándose con pesadez- solo que a cambio, necesito vuestra ayuda con un plan que tengo en mente…

Sesshomaru y Sasuke lo miraron atentos, percatándose como su rostro estaba rodeado de un aura de furia e ira y sus ojos eran asesinos, por lo que dedujeron que aquellas navidades iban a ser como las anteriores, manchadas de sangre.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

En la habitación de Dog, Rin jugaba con sus manos nerviosa, arrepentida de haberle dicho que haría lo que le pidiese si conseguía ver a Sora. Era un precio demasiado alto que la perjudicaba, porque a saber qué le pediría, pero por lo menos podría ver a su amiga y comprobar con sus propios ojos que estaba bien.

Bueno, quizás con un poco de suerte, si ÉL lograba que pudiera verla, su petición no sería peor de lo que ya había sufrido, además que últimamente estaba bastante amable con ella.

La puerta se abrió con delicadeza, por lo que supo que ÉL era el autor, así que se levantó para recibirlo y esperar su respuesta… y de ser positiva, su sentencia.

Esperó pacientemente a que ÉL hablara, aunque interiormente estaba impaciente, y ÉL le daba motivos para estarlo, ya que con toda la parsimonia posible, se sentó en el cómodo sillón entrelazando sus dedos y escrutarla con la mirada. Algo hizo que frunciera el cejo y soltase un gruñido de molestia.

Antes de que pudiera mirarse a sí misma y encontrar el defecto, el hombre habló con suavidad pero firme.

-he cumplido con mi parte del trato. –fueron sus palabras simples pero con el efecto de provocarle un leve temor por lo que querría a cambio- Yamato hablará con ella para que podáis verla.

-entonces… Sakura-san también podrá…

-pero no ha sido nada fácil convencer a Yamato. –levantándose para dirigirse al ventanal donde se veían los copos de nieve caer dejando el local camuflado- cuando él crea que Sora está dispuesta la verás, pero procura no alterarla…

Esas últimas palabras la dejaron extrañada. ¿Por qué a ÉL le preocupaba el estado de Sora?

-bien Rin, ahora que ya sabes cuales son las condiciones, es hora que te diga lo que quiero y obedezcas sin rechistar. –volteándose a verla donde la joven sintió un escalofrío- estas son las segundas navidades que pasas aquí. El año pasado fui muy desconsiderado en dejarte encerrada entre estas cuatro paredes mientras yo lo pasaba bien. –y ahí volvía aquella conducta de líder Dog con el poder absoluto sobre ella sin poder contradecirle, pero sí a dejar que la humillara- este año las pasarás conmigo. Día y noche, de principio a fin.

-¿eh?

-eso es lo que pido a cambio… oh sí, por supuesto quiero que te olvides de que eres prisionera, y me sonrías como haces casi siempre. No quiero verte deprimida ni triste. Por esos días, no quiero que me veas como tu captor sino como tu amante.

Las mejillas se tiñeron de inmediato de carmesí, así como a dolerle la cabeza al escuchar semejantes condiciones que no lograba entender. Además… ¿cómo pensar en él como su amante? Vale que ya habían tenido algunos momentos, pero en un principio era porque ÉL quería; después la había forzado; posteriormente ÉL se lo había pedido, y ella por no querer verle con otra, era la que atendía sus necesidades, pero era por compasión.

Aceptaba sumisa por compasión.

Sino fuera porque estaba solo y manco, su sentido de la razón, le habría recordado que ÉL era un hombre que casi le doblaba la edad.

Lo vio caminar hacia ella y otro escalofrío la envolvió. A un paso de ella, Rin observó como sus ojos dorados estaban enfocados en los verdes suyos, viéndose su propio reflejo en ellos. La distancia poco a poco se fue acortando, sintiendo el cálido aliento sobre sus mejillas encendidas. Su respiración se volvió entrecortada y sabiendo lo que iba a hacer, cerró los ojos a la espera del beso.

A escasos centímetros, Sesshomaru cambió el rumbo de sus labios hasta llegar al oído derecho femenino.

-por supuesto, tendrás que hacerme un regalo. –le susurró provocando que se le erizara los vellos de la piel.

Y con esas palabras, rodó por su lado encaminándose hacia la salida, dejando a la chica más roja si era posible e interiormente decepcionada de que no la besara.

Pero, ¿en qué rayos estaba pensando? ¿Cómo podía querer que la besara?

-

Fuera Sesshomaru tenía los ojos cerrados, pensativo. Hasta que los abrió, enfocándose en su fiel guardaespaldas que estaba a su lado.

-Naraku dijo que me necesitaba.

-quiero que mañana vayas con Ken y Miyako a la ciudad y compréis nuevos vestidos para mi Perrita.

-¿vestidos? –pestañeando varias veces.

-y que sean elegantes, pero sin ser exagerados. Confío en el gusto femenino de Miyako. Supongo que no tendré que amenazarla para que haga bien el trabajo, ¿no? –mirándole con una sonrisa siniestra.

-no… claro que no… -contestando apurado- pero… Dog-sama, ¿por qué Ken tiene que ir también?

-despertará menos la atención si una mujer va acompañada de SU chico, que una mujer con chófer. –haciendo alusión de que Jaken sería el conductor y criado de la chica de gafas- no quiero que haya problemas, ¿entendido?

-por… claro que no… -contestando de inmediato.

-bien, ve y cumple lo que dije y avisa de que nadie me moleste. –tomando una dirección que llevaba a las escaleras.

-Dog-sama, ¿es que va a ESA sala? –indagó Jaken.

-hay una nueva misión que solo los líderes del Dead Moon deben cumplir. –fue su respuesta antes de perderse escaleras abajo.

Jaken tragó saliva observando como la ventana se cubría por completo de la blanca nieve que muy pronto estaría manchada de sangre.

-----

En la habitación de Wolf, se encontraba éste, el cual había llegado hace minutos dando instrucciones a las chicas de que se tomaran un pequeño descanso, para así quedarse asolas con la pelirroja. Pues su orgullo le impedía que ellas descubrieran su lado tierno. La pelirroja, aún encamada, se había alegrado al verlo y tuvo deseos de abrazarlo, pero el síntoma del resfriado hizo mella en ella. Su debilidad y la tos, provocó que volviera a cubrirse con las mantas de aquella gran cama que pertenecía a Wolf y ahora a ella también.

-¿cómo te encuentras? –sentado en la cama.

-un poco mejor. Pero… ¿y tú?

-¿Yo?

-bueno… duermes a mi lado… lo lógico es que tú también…

-mi voluntad es fuerte. –contestó despreocupado- la última vez que pillé la gripe tendría cinco años. Desde entonces no volví a tenerla, y eso que mi hermano la pillaba todos los inviernos.

-ya veo…

-Sora.

-¿sí?

-he oído que Rin y Sakura quieren verte. –la pelirroja se contrajo- pero tú no quieres recibirlas. ¿Creía que eran tus amigas?

-… -escondiendo el rostro apenada.

-no puedes estar escondida aquí indefinidamente. Y lo sabes. Vas a tener que encararlas, y si sigues posponiéndolo, acabarás por perderlas.

-tengo miedo… -acabó confesando entre lágrimas- las he traicionado… no tengo valor para mirarlas y ver sus rostros de odio y decepción por estar contigo…

-no creo que eso sientan, de lo contrario no irían hasta Sesshomaru y Sasuke para que me pidieran permiso. –la mujer le miró sin creérselo- por supuesto, ellos no me lo pedirían sin más, por lo que tuvo que haber algo para que pudieran ser convencidos. Rin ha dicho que haría lo que Sesshomaru le pidiese, por lo que deduzco que Sakura haría lo mismo. Han pagado un precio muy alto, solo para poder verte. ¿Crees que alguien que te odia haría eso?

-no… -contestó como si fuera una niña pequeña a la que le habían reprendido.

-en ese caso, daré el aviso de que mañana vengan. –levantándose- tú descansa.

-¿te vas?

-… descansa y no me esperes despierta... –dijo con toque misterioso.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

-¿lo dices de verdad? –había preguntado una Sakura sorprendida.

-¿no era eso lo que querías? –contestó Dragon con otra pregunta.

-sí… claro… -bajando la cabeza, a medida que soltaba un hondo suspiro- bien, un trato es un trato, ¿qué quieres que haga?

El joven la miró detenidamente como si pensara lo que quería, tomándose su tiempo para que sufriera, pues desde el primer momento ya sabía lo que deseaba de ella.

-por lo que he oído, Jaken irá mañana a la ciudad con Ken y Miyako para comprar vestidos para tu pequeña amiguita. No estaría mal renovar también el tuyo, especialmente para estas fechas. Considéralo como un regalo de navidad de mi parte, por lo que tú tendrás que HACERME uno. Eso es lo que quiero.

-¿ha… hacerte un regalo? –cerciorándose de que había entendido bien.

-no puedes salir, por lo que no puedes comprarlo. Por cierto, puedes hacerlo con tranquilidad, que estaré hasta nochebuena fuera por 'cierto' asunto.

La forma en que había pronunciado ese 'cierto' le dio a Sakura que pensar. Aunque el hecho de saber que tendría que hacerle un regalo a ese dragón arrogante, hizo que se quedara extrañada de que le pidiera algo tan simple, pero difícil para ella. Pues las tareas domésticas no eran lo suyo. Así que, ¿qué podía hacer?

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

A la mañana siguiente, Gaara y Jaken escoltaban a Rin y a Sakura, pues esa era la orden los líderes Sesshomaru y Sasuke. Al parecer, desde ayer noche se habían internado en la sala especial de entrenamiento con una idea en mente, mientras que a ambos guardaespaldas les había tocado la misión de recaderos. Comprar vestidos para las dos chicas que tenían detrás. Todavía desconocían el porqué, pero fuese cual fuese la razón, tendrían que acatarla de todas maneras. Sin embargo, era esa curiosidad que les impedía dormir y el temor de que sus respectivos líderes las tomaran como SUS chicas, como había hecho el rubio. Eso supondría una gran debilidad en la organización y que los que no les eran tan fieles provocaran una rebelión.

Quizás era por eso que estaban entrenándose.

-bueno, aquí es. –parándose en la puerta que daba al interior del Wolf, donde estaba Temari como guarda de seguridad.

-Temari, quedan bajo tu cargo. –le dijo Gaara a su hermana, para marcharse acompañado de Jaken a cumplir el capricho de sus jefes.

Antes de que Temari las dejara entrar, les echó un vistazo y frunció el cejo molesta.

-ahora está sola y duerme. Cuidado con no alterarla que sino las broncas irán para mí. –las avisó.

-nosotras jamás la alteraríamos. –le respondió Sakura usando su mismo tono.

-Sakura…

-en todo caso, -prosiguió la Haruno- tus amiguitas de seguro que lo hacen. Pues deja que te advierta rubita, si veo a Sora ALTERADA, juro que te haré una nueva cara.

La rubia se quedó parada, pues por unos instantes le pareció que era Dragon el que le hablaba. Su amenaza y su firmeza sonaban como la del Uchiha. Acaso, ¿el tiempo pasado con él, habían provocado que la chica adquiriera sus manías?

-Sakura déjalo. Temari-san jamás haría algo como eso.

Y nuevamente sorpresa, confusa miró a la joven que al contrario que la Haruno, le sonreía abiertamente.

-ella puede tener algo de genio, pero en el fondo no es mala. –continuó la joven.

Después de eso, Temari se quedó quieta repasando la actitud y palabras de ambas.

En definitiva no encajaban en el perfil que se había creado de ellas, pues era la primera vez que tenía tanto contacto con ambas. Eran personas que se preocupaban por los demás, lo que precisamente no abundaba en ese mundillo. Y aún tenían energías para sonreír con naturalidad cuando habían pasado un verdadero infierno.

Realmente aquellas chicas eran admirables, no como ella que siempre estaba con el cejo fruncido por culpa de las VIP. Esa era su tapadera para no lamentarse en un rincón como hacía Miyako en ocasiones.

-

Dentro de la habitación, Sakura y Rin observaban nerviosas como su amiga estaba en cama, durmiendo plácidamente con la única luz de la lamparita de mesa. El cuarto estaba completamente cerrado con persianas, por seguridad y para que la mujer durmiera mejor.

Ante lo visto, ambas perdieron el coraje y solo pudieron quedarse paradas, preparándose para qué decir cuando despertara. Por supuesto, no era una regañina, solo querían volver a estar con ella como antes. A las dos, les daba igual su decisión, lo que había hecho. Pero recordar que no les había querido recibir, alimentaba ese pequeño temor que habían tenido guardado y les carcomía el alma. Temían que las influencias la contaminasen y se convirtiera en una mujer egocéntrica e hipócrita como las VIP.

Al decir verdad, esa había sido la razón principal, por la que habían ido hasta los dos líderes.

Antes de que pudieran estar preparadas, Sora fue despertando como si sintiese a alguien. Al abrir los ojos y encorvarse para tratar de quiénes eran, se quedó como ellas.

Sabía que hoy vendrían a verla, pero no las esperaba tan temprano. De hecho, como ellas, tenía su propio temor. Aunque Yamato intentase convencerla de lo contrario, el sentimiento negativo continuaba ahí, dentro de ella.

El ambiente se volvió tenso e incómodo. Sin que ninguna pudiera decir algo. Cada una metida en su mundo, y eso ayudaba a que el miedo creciera más. Sino habían palabras, sino había buen ambiente, ya nada volvería a ser como antes.

Pero, ¿quién de las tres tendría el valor para decir algo? Pues solo terceras personas sabían que estaban muy equivocadas. Que su temor era mal infundado.

Así transcurrieron las horas, sin decir nada, sin moverse, hasta que sin darse cuenta la puerta sonó. Sora temerosa de dar el permiso, como propietaria también de la habitación, no dijo nada, solo dejar que el de fuera volviera a tocar, obteniendo lo mismo, por lo que tocó con más insistencia, hasta que al final el propietario abrió la puerta preocupado, aunque más bien, preocupada, ya que se trataba de Temari, seguida de la rubia Orimoto, que estaban blancas como el papel.

Ambas rubias observando que todo estaba bien, que ELLAS estaban bien, soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

-gracias a Dios. –murmuró Izumi- Sora-sama, ¿por qué no contestaba?

¿Sora-sama?

Se preguntaron Rin y Sakura a la vez que miraban a la pelirroja, la cual había agachado la cabeza, imaginando lo que estaban pensando. En otras circunstancias, reprendería con suavidad de que dejara de tratarla con respeto, pero ahora…

La rubia Izumi observó su estado de abatimiento, lo mismo que Temari. Pero Orimoto, que había estado casi todo el tiempo con ella, que le había cogido cariño por la bondad que la pelirroja poseía, no pudo evitar callarse y acusar a las dos jóvenes.

-¿qué le habéis hecho a Sora-sama? Informaré de su estado a Wolf-sama ahora mismo.

-¡no Izumi! ¡Espera! –habló Sora desesperada- ellas no han hecho nada.

-entonces, ¿por qué está tan triste?

Si pudiera, Sora agachó más la cabeza, apenada, con el alma por los suelos.

Temari se fijó en ello, así como en las otras dos que estaban igual, por lo que no lograba entender lo que ocurría. Ayer, las dos chicas estaban desesperadas en hablar con la pelirroja y ahora lucían disgustadas.

-pero, ¡¿qué os pasa?! –exclamó Temari molesta- vosotras os llevabais bien, ¿acaso os molesta que Sora-sama sea ahora una de los nuestros?

-eso es ser hipócrita, porque vosotras técnicamente lo sois. –habló ahora Izumi hacia Rin y Sakura- sobre todo tú Rin que lo eres desde hace años. Y tú Sakura, he oído que tras enterarte lo que tu marido te hizo, estás del lado de Dragon-sama.

-¡por supuesto que no me molesta que se haya pasado al otro bando! –espetó la pelirosa- solo… -cortándose.

-¿solo…? –apremiando a que continuara.

-…solo que a pesar de todo, ¿sigues siendo amiga nuestra? –finalizó Rin.

-¡por supuesto que sí! –exclamó la pelirroja sorprendida- yo… yo creí… que eráis vosotras las que no… que me odiabais por haber aceptado el estar aquí… pensé que me echaríais en cara mi idea de huída y suicidio… sobre todo tú Rin…

-nunca lo haría. –contestó la mencionada.

-¿cómo pudiste pensar que te odiaríamos? –preguntó Sakura ahora contrariada.

-por lo que veo, de la misma manera que vosotras lo pensabais. –dijo Sora para acabar riendo por pensar estúpidamente.

La risa fue contagiada por las otras dos, mientras que Temari e Izumi se miraron con una sonrisa, comprendiendo que de alguna manera, gracias a ellas, aquellas tres chicas volvían a estar como antes.

-disculpe Sora-sama, -interrumpió Izumi el buen ambiente muy a su pesar- aquí le traigo la comida y la de ellas también. Órdenes de los líderes. Con permiso. –dijo después dejando a las tres chicas solas para que pudieran hablar con comodidad.

Y fue cerrar la puerta, para que aquellas escenas donde las tres se lo pasaban bien, se repitiera, siendo el primer tema, el estado de Takenouchi.

Así se la pasaron toda la tarde, hasta que Jaken y Gaara habían llegado por Rin y Sakura respectivamente. La extrañeza despertó en las tres mujeres, sobre todo cuando vieron el reloj marcar las dos de la madrugada y que los tres líderes no aparecieran todavía.

-¿dónde está Yamato? –preguntó Sora a sabiendas que a ella le darían una respuesta sin vacilar.

-Wolf-sama nos ha dicho que le comunique que estará ausente hasta la nochebuena. –apareciendo Kouji al lado de los otros dos guardaespaldas.

-¿ha salido?

-no, se encuentra aquí. Pero ha pedido que absolutamente nadie les molesten.

-eso quiere decir, ¿qué Dog y Dragon están con él?

-así es. Por cierto, también se nos ha pedido que les comuniquemos que hasta entonces, las tres estén juntas todo el tiempo que deseen y caminar por el local con libertad si lo desean.

-¿pueden quedarse aquí? –preguntó Sora esta vez con un brillo de alegría.

-si esas son sus órdenes. –contestaba Kouji a todas sus preguntas sumiso. Pues como guardaespaldas de Wolf, tenía que tratar de la misma manera a SU mujer.

-¡genial! –contestó Sakura feliz al pensar en la noche de SOLO de mujeres que tendrían.

-oye mocosa, ¿dónde quieres que te deje los vestidos que se te han comprado? –preguntó Jaken sin respeto. Pues hasta que Dog no le dijera lo contrario, no tenía que tratarla como a la pelirroja.

-¿vestidos? –repitió Sora con la mirada puesta en la adolescente esperando una explicación.

-es parte del trato. –explicó con brevedad.

-¿de qué me suena? –murmuró Sakura con rabia, observando que los tres líderes solían tener la misma idea.

-eso quiere decir, ¿que a ti también? –preguntó Sora emocionada.

-ah… sí…

-¿se ha comprado también los de Sakura?

-por supuesto. –contestó el pelirrojo guardaespaldas de Dragon.

-tráelos. –ordenó con una sonrisa ante las miradas confusas de sus dos amigas- vamos a jugar a 'Pretty Woman'.

De esa manera, la habitación de Wolf se convirtió en una fiesta, donde cualquiera que conociera el lugar, pensaría que esa no era la guarida del Dead Moon, por las risas y la felicidad que desprendían.

Claro que en el sótano las cosas eran muy diferentes. No había alegría, sino miedo. No había buen ambiente, sino sangre. No había sonrisas, sino falsas y malignas.

En medio de la sala, los tres líderes con sus torsos desnudos llenos de sangre, sujetando armas desde una espada hasta un cuchillo, les rodeaba un río de cadáveres, los cuales habían tenido una muerte brutal y lenta.

-la venganza es un plato que se sirve bien caliente, sobre todo en invierno. –dijo Yamato despachando a la última víctima.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_24 de diciembre, 11:00 AM_

La mañana de nochebuena amanecía con calma, con la gente haciendo las compras de última hora apurados. Muchos aún llevaban en sus bolsas los regalos de navidad que antes no pudieron comprar. Los dependientes atendían sonrientes y felices, contagiados de la alegría navideña. Otros daban un paseo para contemplar los preparativos, mientras que los más pequeños jugaban divertidos con la nieve.

En medio de tanta felicidad, se provocó una explosión llevándose a decenas de civiles. El pánico inundó toda la calle, los niños empezaron a llorar, el color negro y el rojo del fuego sustituyó a la blanca nieve. Un minuto después, otra explosión se produjo muy cerca de la zona sembrando el completo caos.

En una casa, lejos de aquellas explosiones, un moreno despertaba sin ganas de querer ir a trabajar, incluso en nochebuena. Por fortuna, solo tendría que hacer turno hasta las ocho de la tarde, y después podría regresar a su hogar y pasar una feliz nochebuena con Catherine.

Pensar en ese hecho, hizo que sonriera y medio adormilado estirara el brazo buscando el calor de aquella mujer. Sin embargo, al tocarla sintió algo viscoso. Con la poca luz que presentaba la habitación, llevó su mano hasta la poca visibilidad que le daba la calle. Sin poder ver nada, y resultándole aquel tacto tan familiar, se enderezó para encender la luz.

Lo que vio después hizo que soltara un grito de terror al ver a la mujer con rostro pálido, ojos abiertos de miedo y lo que hizo que le entrase arcadas, su pecho estaba descuartizado, pudiendo verse sus órganos internos. Viendo aquel cadáver en semejante descomposición, recordar que estuvo durmiendo con eso, no pudo evitar vomitar del asco.

-buenos días Taichi-kun. –dijo una voz burlona al frente pero reconocida.

Jadeante, miró al frente donde sentado con el mismo altivo que un rey, se encontraba Wolf con dos hombres de rostro tapado con unos pasamontañas.

-¡Wolf! Tú… tú… -señalándole con el dedo tembloroso- tú… ¡¿qué has hecho?! –rugió con fuerza.

-venir a desearte unas feliz navidad. –contestó tranquilo.

-¡maldito cabrón! –saltando hacia él, pero los dos compañeros de Wolf se adelantaron sujetándolo uno a cada lado.

-no te pongas tan malhumorado en este día. Hay que estar felices. Aunque a ti te ha sobrado cuando estabas con esa rubita. –mirando el cadáver de la chica- realmente eres muy simple si pierdes la cabeza por la típica chica rubia de ojos azules…

-¡cabrón…! –pero uno de los que le agarraban le asestó un puñetazo en el estómago.

-no le hagas mucho daño. Quiero que viva, que recuerde que nosotros aún estamos aquí sembrando el terror y el miedo. Que no se relaje en los laureles, sino quiere que su querida Sora acabe en el mismo sino.

-¡TÓCALA Y TE ARREPENTIRÁS! –bramó el moreno.

-y tanto que la toco. –contestó con una sonrisa de triunfo- su cuerpo ha perdido toda su inocencia, aunque eso ya lo sabes. Pero… -levantándose para acercarse y así situar su boca cerca de su oído de manera que solo le escuchara él, como si le contase un secreto- pero querido Taichi, ¿a qué desconocías que no solo la he tocado, sino que la he besado en partes que para ti te serán vedadas? ¿A qué desconocías que tiene un lunar cerca de esa parte baja donde mi miembro la ha invadido una y otra vez?

-¡MALDITO…! –intentando zafarse, pero volvió a ser golpeado, esta vez por el propio Yamato.

-que esto te quede claro. Por mí, acuéstate con las putitas de turno y descuida tu trabajo, después no te lamentes por no haber impedido la masacre en medio mundo. –esas palabras cogieron por sorpresa a Taichi y como si Yamato le leyera la mente, con el mando a distancia, prendió la televisión donde se veían las noticias matutinas.

-

_-"una nueva bomba ha estallado en el sur de China. Con estas ya son más de quince bombas, donde cinco de ellas han estallado en Japón, en la ciudad de Odaiba. Las víctimas alcanzan los miles y se presume que este atentado terrorista es obra del Dead Moon…"_

-

Taichi miró aterrorizado al rubio que sonreía con los ojos brillándole como si tuviera a la más suculenta de sus presas a solo un mordisco.

-bonito festival de fuegos artificiales, ¿eh? Es solo un recuerdo de nuestra parte para crear una nueva historia en los libros de texto y nuestra manera de decir, 'Feliz Navidad' –y volvió a golpearle con tanta fuerza que lo dejó en el suelo quejándose de dolor- procura no olvidar quiénes somos, tu peor pesadilla de por vida. ¡Vámonos! –ordenó a sus dos compañeros.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

En una casa de Japón, un hombre acompañado de su mujer observaban las noticias incrédulos.

-Inuyasha… -dijo la mujer con compasión.

-¿por qué lo han hecho? No… no puedo creerlo… ellos… -llevándose las manos a la cabeza desesperado.

-Inuyasha… -decía Kagome sin saber que más decir.

-otosan… -habló su hija Kanna animada- mira tío Sesshomaru ha venido y me ha traído un regalo.

Eso asustó a la pareja que se pusieron de pie mirando al peliblanco con temor y recelo. Éste sin embargo se mantenía inmutable, de vez en cuando miraba a la pequeña que feliz alternaba sus ojos negros en la muñeca regalada y su tío.

-solo he venido a decirte que todo esto tuvo un propósito, pero por nada en el mundo lastimaría a nuestra familia. –y con esas palabras se fue sin dejar rastro, igual que la brisa del viento donde solo puedes percibir su intromisión por segundos.

-Inuyasha… -volvió a decir Kagome.

-aunque muchas familias han quedado destrozadas… sigue siendo mi hermano y vela por mí… -mirando a su hija que tenía una alegría nunca vista- haga lo que haga creeré en él.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

En Francia, un rubio observaba también la televisión con expresión seria. En la ciudad de al lado, habían estallado una de las bombas.

Él, como ex miembro del Dead Moon, reconocía que era obra de la organización.

Sin embargo, no entendía porque su hermano, en esa fecha, había actuado tan fríamente, tan macabramente. Eso lo asustaba, porque lo único que conseguía era provocar descaradamente a sus enemigos, la policía.

Quería coger el teléfono y llamarle. Preguntar porqué lo había hecho. Pero temía que el tal Daisuke le descubriera y peligrar a la organización.

-nisan… cuídate mucho… -mirando al lado, donde había un pequeño árbol de navidad y a los pies una foto familiar tomada hace tantos años que parecían siglos- feliz navidad Yamato, feliz navidad chicos… -susurró esperando que las palabras se las llevara el viento y pudieran escucharle.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

En China, en un callejón oscuro, se encontraban tres sombras. Dos de ellas eran bastante altas, mientras que la del otro representaba la figura de un joven.

-¿por qué lo habéis hecho? –preguntó uno de los hombres altos.

-fue el capricho de Yamato de su venganza. Si él va a ayudarme con la mía, no le voy negar yo la suya. –se escuchaba la voz de Sasuke grave.

-pero eso ha puesto incluso a los Akatsukis más activos. La bomba colocada en la capital se produjo en una de su guarida. De hecho, Pein ha incentivado a los otros con dinero si cazaban tu cabeza.

-¡hn! eso no me interesa. Kisame ¿has averiguado por qué el Akatsuki quería a mi hermano en sus filas?

-no. Aunque se rumorea que le chantajearon.

-¿chantaje?

-yo solo sé que cuando entró, estaba ido, como si perdiera el alma.

-sigue investigando. Y tú Kakashi, necesito que también investigues sobre una chica.

-ahh… pero ya tengo suficiente lío con lo que me ordenaron, además seguro que le sumarán el asunto de la bomba y Shikamaru es perezoso. –el chico le miró gravemente- oh, está bien… haré lo que pueda… -repuso cansado.

-se trata de la hermana de la Haruno que tengo. En su historial forense dice que fue suicidio, quiero que compruebes que tan cierto es esa teoría. Ahora me marcho.

-¿ya? –pregunto Kisame.

-tengo un trato que me tienen que cumplir. –dijo como respuesta y con una sonrisa esta vez juguetona.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_24 de diciembre, 10:45 PM_

Yamato entraba a su habitación donde dentro estaba SU mujer leyendo apacible, y al parecer curada del resfriado. Nada más verle, la pelirroja se alegró y se echó a sus brazos. Tal como había ordenado, Sora no había salido de la habitación, y así no descubriría la atrocidad que había hecho. Sabía que de saberlo, la perdería, y con el trabajo que le había costado tenerla para él, no iba a echarlo todo por borda.

-¿a dónde has ido? Has estado fuera demasiado tiempo.

-tenía que hacer unas visitas. –y no era mentira- hasta que amaine la tormenta no saldré de este local.

Sora atribuyó que se refería al tiempo, ya que empezaba a caer una fuerte nevada que obligaba a que la gente se mantuviera en sus casas bien abrigados.

-oye… ehm… quería darte algo… -despegándose de él para dirigirse a la mesilla, donde Wolf se percató de que había un paquete pequeño envuelto en papel de regalo- feliz navidad. –entregándoselo con un leve rubor.

La cara de Yamato fue la de la sorpresa, pues no se esperaba que ella le regalara algo.

-es que… bueno… como por mi culpa, Rin y Sakura se han visto obligadas a hacer un regalo, pues pensé que tú también tenías derecho…

-gracias. –contestó con una pequeña sonrisa recibiendo aquel paquete.

Sora no pudo más que sonreír por lo que Yamato no pudo evitar pensar en todo lo que había pasado para que se mostrara de esa manera tan afectiva con él. Sus ojos azules bajaron hasta sus muñecas que todavía seguían cubiertas por la venda blanca. Observarlas hizo que lo ocurrido en esa mañana no le fuera suficiente. Quizás debería de haber torturado al jefe de policía Yagami. Pero ahora salir, supondría su tumba.

-neh Yamato, tienes mala cara, ¿te pasa algo?

-no es nada. –tranquilizándola- bueno, veamos tu regalo. Yo también te tengo uno, que durará toda la noche, así que espero que estés bien descansada. –agregó con una sonrisa seductora que puso las mejillas de Sora calientes al comprender aquella insinuación.

-

En otra habitación, en la del líder mayor, Dog, éste entraba con un pequeño obsequio en su única mano que había llamado la atención de Rin.

-¿acaso has olvidado lo que te he pedido?

-oh… lo… lo siento… -intentando sonreír, ya que una cosa era mostrarse natural, pero otra a forzarse.

Sesshomaru soltó una bocanada de aire, como si pudiera leerle la mente.

-toma esto, a ver si te alegra.

-¿es para mí? –preguntó asombrada recibiendo aquel regalo.

-no hay nadie más en esta habitación.

-vaya… muchas gracias… -mirando con atención aquel paquete cuadrado con forma plana.

-¿a qué esperas? ¡Ábrelo! –dijo más bien como orden a cumplir, que como persona impaciente que desea saber lo que le parece su regalo.

-ah… de acuerdo… -y ante la mirada escrutadora de Dog, el cual la observaba de arriba hacia abajo provocando en la joven cierto nerviosismo, desenvolvió con dificultades el papel de regalo. Una vez que descubrió su contenido, se quedó de una pieza- yo… yo… -mirándole con sorpresa para parpadear varias veces y verificar que lo que tenía en sus manos no era una ilusión- yo… yo… no… no puedo aceptarlo… -con sus manos estiradas para que lo cogiera- lo siento… es que… no entiendo porqué me hace un regalo como ese… y yo… de verdad no puedo aceptarlo…

Lo raro fue que Sesshomaru cogió aquella cajita dejando a Rin con la paranoia de que quizás lo habría molestado. Pues no todos los días recibía un regalo de Dog. Pero es que un collar de diamantes no era cualquier regalo.

-no entiendes nada. –rodeándola hasta situarse a sus espaldas- he mandado que te compraran buenos vestidos en pago por haber sido una niña buena. –decía entre susurros que le provocaban escalofríos en la piel femenina- El collar no es más que una simple baratija en agradecimiento por haber cuidado de mis perros. –con su única mano se lo puso delante con el ademán de que se lo colocara.

Como si estuviera hipnotizada ante esas piedras de esmeralda, lo cogió entre sus manos para colocárselo ante la satisfacción del peliblanco quién sonrió.

-todo eso en conjunto te hace una mujer hermosa. –acariciando con sutileza la tela del elegante vestido verde que portaba sin llegar a tocarla directamente.

Escuchar esas palabras era como creer que estaba metida en un sueño. ¿Desde cuándo Dog intentaba seducirla si hacía con ella lo que se le antojaba? Extrañada se fue girando lentamente para mirarlo a esos ojos dorados en busca de una respuesta. Pero solo obtuvo inexpresión. ÉL era muy bueno ocultando sus emociones. Y ahora estaba más que intrigada en saber qué demonios pretendía, porque en lo poco que llevaba con ÉL, solo había aprendido que todo lo que hacía era con un propósito y nunca nada bueno.

-habíamos acordado que en estos días te quería alegre. –reprendiéndola al verla con ese rostro tan largo y dubitativo.

-ah… gomen… -tan pronto como estaba inexpresivo como cambiaba a estar furioso. Y cuando así era, el temor la rodeaba. ÉL era un gigante frente a ella. Así que, ¿cómo no sentir miedo?

Bajando la cabeza, fue incapaz de mirarle hasta poder acatar su orden de sonreír, aunque fuese forzado.

-ven. –cogiéndola de la mano, sintiendo su tacto frío como el tiempo que hacía en el exterior.

Sesshomaru la condujo hasta la ventana haciéndole señas de que observara el cielo. Con una mueca de interrogante, ella le obedeció y al contemplar como los copos de nieve caían lentos pero con elegancia, la sonrisa acudió a sus labios, viendo tan hermoso espectáculo. La nieve caía sin la fuerza del viento. Una canción imaginaria los envolvía de manera que aquellos copos danzasen como si bailasen un vals.

Rin pudo escuchar aquella melodía, por lo que cerró los ojos con las manos sobre su pecho tarareando esas canciones tan tradicionales en épocas navideñas. No se percató de que tenía un público demasiado atento y que le había rodeado el hombro con su mano, a medida que miraba el cielo inexpresivo. Todavía lo veía de rojo como aquella mañana donde muchos no celebrarían alegremente la nochebuena.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Con la altivez de un rey, así había entrado el menor de los Dead Moon a su habitación deseando a la pelirosa que allí habitaba una feliz navidad. No hacía falta describir el rostro de Sakura que era el de la indignación. Pues Dragon había empleado aquel tono que ella odiaba. Creyéndose el dios del planeta con su arrogancia de complemento.

-¿qué pasa? Estamos en navidad, hace tiempo que no nos vemos… deberías estar algo alegre, ¿no?

¡Genial! El presuntuoso Uchiha Sasuke, uno de los líderes del Dead Moon volvía a usar ese comportamiento tan molesto con ella.

-por cierto, bonito vestido. Se nota que Miyako no es de las que andan justitas de ropa como otras que yo me sé. -¿cómo debería tomar eso? se preguntaba Sakura- bueno, ¿y dónde está mi regalo? –mirando hacia los alrededores en busca del papel de regalo que lo llevara a deducir que era para él.

-los regalos se dan en el día de navidad. –contrariándolo.

-en mi casa se daban en la noche de nochebuena para que durmiera tranquilo después.

-con razón así acabaste de caprichoso y consentido. –murmuró por lo bajo.

-mi regalo. –dijo simplemente como demanda.

Con un suspiro, Sakura sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño envoltorio color rojo. Sin mirarle, con un ligero carmín se lo tendió. El Uchiha al cogerlo, lo analizó con una mueca algo rara.

-es pequeño. –se quejó.

-¿y qué esperabas? –cruzándose de brazos más molesta- una no puede hacer un GRAN regalo en un periodo de tiempo tan corto, sobre todo si hay que hacerlo.

-bueno, pues entonces me regalarás también el estar TODA la noche unidos.

-¿toda la noche? –repitió a medida que se giraba a mirarle con los ojos desorbitados.

-espero que hayas descansado bien, porque no te voy a dejar dormir. –avisaba mientras quitaba el lazo que tenía envuelto aquel pequeño regalo.

Sakura no protestó, más bien estaba interesada en saber lo que le parecía su regalo a aquel Uchiha. Pues había tenido que pedir ayuda a Sora y esforzarse para hacer aquello en condiciones. Por lo menos se merecía un pequeño halago, pero que viniese de Dragon, las posibilidades eran nulas.

-¿qué es esto? –preguntó Sasuke cogiendo con dos dedos una bolita de color marrón oscuro.

¿Podría acaso estar más molesta? Pues sí. Admitía que la cocina no era lo suyo, que la repostería no era su especialidad. Pero cualquiera distinguiría un chocolate aunque no estuviese en PERFECTAS condiciones.

-se le llama chocolate o bombón.

-esto… -arrastrando las palabras con todo el descaro- ¿es una porquería de esas?

-vale, no me salió bien. –roja de vergüenza- pero si esto alimenta tu ego, no sé cocinar ni tejer que es lo único que puedo hacer como regalo aquí encerrada.

-no me gustan los dulces. –explicándole el motivo de su cara de asco. Soltando un suspiro de desagrado volvió a observar aquel chocolate notándole el quemado por ciertos lados. A golosos del chocolate, les tendría mala pinta y sin querer probarlo, pero para Sasuke todo lo contrario.

Decidido, y ante la confusión de la chica, le dio un mordisco, tomándose su tiempo para saborear su paladar.

Su rostro de asco fue desapareciendo para dar a uno bastante aceptable.

-¿no dijiste que no te gustaban los dulces?

-… -dándole otro bocado para después hacerle señas para que se sentara sobre sus piernas.

Sakura se quedó quieta, con un lío mental sobre si con ello se aprovecharía para hacer de las suyas.

-no te voy a comer. –habló viendo que no le hacía caso- no, de momento. –refiriéndose a lo que esa noche disfrutaría.

Y con la cara roja pero esta vez por aquella insinuación, se fue acercando hasta hacer lo pedido. De reojo, observó como había acabado el primer bombón y la miraba fijamente.

Repentinamente, sin previo aviso, Sasuke la cogió acercándola más a él para besarla profundamente, insertando su lengua, acariciando la suya, aprovechando la sorpresa de la Haruno.

Al separarse de ella, acomodando la espalda sobre la silla giratoria, fijó sus ojos oscuros en su rostro demarcado por el asco. Llevándose una mano a los labios, Sakura no pudo evitar pronunciar.

-saben fatal. –sintiendo en su paladar el sabor del chocolate.

Y fue entonces cuando Uchiha Sasuke rompió a reír a carcajadas. Sakura volvió a molestarse, esta vez sin encontrarle la gracia. Pero ver a aquel chico reírse como otro cualquiera, hizo que se le contagiara y riera con él creando una atmosfera muy cómoda, donde cualquiera diría que aquella joven era prisionera de aquel hombre, el cual era un criminal peligroso que hace unas horas había matado a civiles con una de las tantas bombas activadas.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

El espíritu navideño parecía haberse internado en los tres líderes del Dead Moon, que por primera vez desde hacía años gozaban de verdadera felicidad y alegría, pese a que fuera injusto por lo que ese día habían hecho, teniendo la consecuencia de que la policía se pusiera en más alerta, así como las organizaciones enemigas como el Akatsuki, que por culpa de esas bombas habían perdido algunas de sus guaridas.

Claro que eso los tres líderes ya lo sabían, por lo que ya se habían puesto manos a la obra para reforzar su medida de seguridad.

En dos sitios alejados entre sí, cuatro personas cogían el vuelo que les llevase a Japón, la ciudad donde sus líderes les estaban esperando pacientemente.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

¿Cuántos meses han pasado desde la última actualización? ¡Siete! Ejem, en definitiva no tengo perdón por esto, y sé que no es excusa, pero quería que este día coincidiera con lo ocurrido en este capítulo. Espero que no os haya decepcionado y os haya gustado. Como antaño, intentaré revivir este fic y actualizarlo lo antes posible. Por cierto, que el cap que viene será lemon (Sesshomaru x Rin) y al siguiente lemon otra vez (Sasuke x Sakura)

Muchas gracias por los reviews, y feliz navidad! Y si no actualizo antes de que acabe el año (espero que sí y con Unmei) pues, ¡hasta el año que viene!

'Atori'


	15. Reencuentro en la pesadilla 1ª Parte

_**PARA CELEBRAR MIS SEIS AÑOS QUE ESTOY REGISTRADA EN ESTA PÁGINA, DEDICO A TODOS MIS LECTORES ESTE CAP**_

* * *

_Capítulo 15: Reencuentro en la pesadilla_

_1ª Parte_

El avión de la empresa "France Airlines" despegaba tras los típicos minutos que les obligaba a retrasar la hora de salida por cosas como fallos del motor o algún pasajero despistado que se había extraviado en el gran aeropuerto de París.

Los pocos pasajeros que se dirigían con destino a Japón, iban tranquilos en sus asientos, sin sospechar que entre ellos se encontraban dos miembros del Dead Moon, concretamente dos mujeres.

Una de ellas, la más mayor, tenía rostro adulto y serio. Sus ojos azul celeste y frívolos como el hielo, leían las letras de un grueso libro que sujetaba con una mano, mientras que con la otra jugaba con su arete dorado. De hecho, a ojos ajenos, sino fuera por su larga cabellera azulada y su piel tan blanca como la leche, la confundirían con un hombre por sus vestimentas poco femeninas del mismo color que su pelo.

La otra tenía un aspecto jovial y de aire extravagante. Sus ojos verdes mostraban picardía y malicia; y sus ropas dejaban tanto a la mente de los hombres pervertidos que estaban cerca de ella. Cada vez que se ponía de cuclillas para alcanzar la bolsa de mano, su mini falda dejaba entrever sus muslos perfectos y eso ayudaba a que aquellos viejos verdes la miraran de reojo.

-Shunran, siéntate de una vez. –ordenó la mujer adulta sin haber apartado sus ojos del libro.

-pero Toran-neesama, en la bolsa tengo la revista Cosmopolitan que me compré. –se quejó con un puchero.

-después no montes una escena porque los hombres te acosan. –siguió tranquila la que recibía el nombre de Toran.

Shunran se giró bruscamente hacia los pasajeros, notando como aquellos hombres habían vuelto la vista con descaro hacia cualquier lugar del avión.

Irritada, apretó los puños con fuerza, mientras mascullaba en bajo…

-ratas inferiores…

-Shunran. –fue el segundo aviso de Toran para que se sentara.

Pero la menor hizo caso omiso y se dirigió hasta el pervertido más cercano que nervioso de ser pillado in fraganti, leía el periódico.

-señorita, -la suerte le vino a aquel hombre, cuando la azafata se dirigió hacia Shunran- por favor debería estar sentada y tener el cinturón de seguridad puesto. Podría caerse.

Más malhumorada, Shunran arrastró sus ojos hasta aquella azafata que quedó asustada por lo frívolos que eran.

-caerme, ¿yo? –dijo con una mueca burlona- no sabes con quién estás hablando.

-son… son… las normas… por… por favor… le pido que… se siente… -fue la excusa de la azafata que sudaba frío, deseando que algún colega del oficio apareciera para ayudarla.

-¿me estás dando órdenes? –entrecerrando los ojos que congeló a la azafata y que no vio como dirigía una mano a la espalda, agarrando el dobladillo de la camisa y levantarla, vislumbrando un grueso mango de color oscuro.

Cuando tuvo sus manos sobre el mango, otra mano la retuvo en su cometido, apretándole la muñeca con tanta fuerza que Shunran hizo una ligera mueca de dolor.

-disculpe a mi hermana, -intervino la peli azulada a su lado, con su muñeca todavía sujeta- su novio la ha dejado y está un poco remilgosa.

Después de eso, hizo una leve reverencia hacia la azafata y arrastró consigo a su hermana a su asiento para hacer ella lo mismo y mirarla con gravedad.

-te dije que no montaras una escenita. –cogiendo el libro para seguir con su lectura.

-no he hecho nada Toran-neesama. –se defendió Shunran sobándose la muñeca dolorida donde se apreciaba las marcas de los dedos de su hermana mayor.

-con escenita me refería a no comportarte según las leyes que nuestra organización ha dictaminado. "Ellos" han ordenado con bastante claridad que debemos regresar a Japón tan rápido como podamos. –con sus ojos en las letras del libro.

-incluso irán Ying y Yang. Hace años que no los veo. Aunque me pregunto porque "Ellos" nos han pedido que regresemos nosotros, que somos "Las Fuerzas Especiales". –mirándola con curiosidad- ¿Tienes alguna idea de qué puede ser, Toran-neesama?

-…

Su silencio significó una respuesta afirmativa para la menor.

-neh, dímelo. Ya que no me dejaste matar a esos insolentes que me han faltado al respeto.

-si quieres matarlos, hazlo cuando estemos en Japón. –fue lo único que Shunran pudo sonsacarle, por lo que infló los mofletes como si fuera una niña pequeña a la que nunca le dicen nada- cuando estemos en el coche de la organización te daré todos los detalles. Te aseguro que te sorprenderá. –agregó con misterio, a medida que pasaba página.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Al mismo tiempo, en Hong Kong donde todo estaba tranquilo debido a las altas horas de la madrugada, en el aeropuerto de la capital, la gente que tenía que esperar por su respectivo vuelo se encontraban desesperados o adormilados, con excepción de dos personas, miembros del Dead Moon.

-xiè xié. –había agradecido en chino una hermosa joven con una grata sonrisa al recibir los dos cafés que había pedido con anterioridad.

Cuando la muchacha dio media vuelta para regresar a su sitio, el barman tuvo el descaro de admirar la figura perfecta que aquel vestido chino entallado le ofrecía sin problemas.

Un frío le recorrió la espina dorsal cuando sintió una mirada clavarse en su persona como cuchillas afiladas. Asustado, empezó a retroceder con el cuerpo temblándole. Concentrado en esa sensación, acabó chocando contra el estante donde estaban los vasos de cristal, provocando que cayeran y se hicieran añicos.

El barman, invadido por los nervios, al empezar a recoger los cristales con manos patosas, acabó por cortarse y que pequeños cristales se metieran en el interior de la piel.

El hombre gritó de dolor, donde personal del aeropuerto acudió de inmediato, con excepción de la chica que solo se quedó mirando el puesto con extrañeza. Viéndolo sangrar y sufrir por ese pequeño dolor, frunció el cejo y rodó sus ojos hacia la persona que estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados.

-Neji, ¿qué has hecho?

-ese hombre te estaba mirando. –fue su respuesta escueta, pero que en su timbre había un matiz de celos.

-por eso te pregunto, ¿qué has hecho? –insistió, colocándose en jarras con un café en cada mano.

-he estado sentado aquí todo este tiempo, no me has visto levantarme. –volvió a repetir con frases simples.

-¡Neji! –exclamó exasperada. Cerró los ojos, aspiró profundo y contó hasta cinco. Después de haber contado mentalmente, tratando de serenarse, se sentó a su lado- ¿le has lanzado de esas miradas tuyas?

-… -culpable, pero no le iba a dar una respuesta ni positiva ni negativa.

-Neji, deberías saber que esas miradas tuyas aterrorizan a la gran mayoría de la gente que los vuelven patosos y cometen accidentes. –observando al barman como era atendido por los sanitarios que estaban de servicio en el aeropuerto- aunque sean ligeros, resultan efectivos para darles el golpe de gracia. Y "Ellos" han especificado con claridad que no destaquemos y no nos divirtamos aunque tengamos la oportunidad.

-¡¿te crees que ha sido divertido para mí mirar como otro hombre se moja al ver a mi novia?! –espetó con aire huraño de que no comprendiera sus sentimientos.

La chica le miró con los ojos abiertos ante tal revelación salida de su frío novio. No se dio cuenta cuando Neji le había arrebatado uno de los vasos de café humeante. Aturdida, sin poder creérselo, se pellizcó la piel para comprobar que no se trataba de un sueño. Pues, su relación había comenzado como una tapadera por ser las "Fuerzas Especiales" del Dead Moon.

Llevaban tres años en Hong Kong con el propósito de vigilar y reunir información sobre el Akatsuki por orden directa de Dragon.

En el tiempo que habían estado como espías, como una pareja falsa para pasar más desapercibidos, había sido inevitable que el contacto físico no se diera y empezaran a sentir atracción mutua. Eran un hombre y una mujer y las reglas del Dead Moon prohibían relacionarse con otra gente. Al ser miembros de las "Fuerzas Especiales", personajes más importantes que los tres guardaespaldas y devotos fieles a los tres líderes, aprobaban sus normativas sin ninguna queja.

Y la norma principal del Dead Moon era no tener vínculos con gente ajena a la organización porque ellos eran sus enemigos.

Por eso, por necesidad, por instinto, por su tapadera que aquella relación se había convertido en una real.

Ella se había enamorado de él. Y si a él le pasaba lo mismo, entonces no tendría porque corresponder a sus besos con la misma fogosidad que ella; o no gemiría su nombre roncamente en medio de un orgasmo.

-_"se comunica a los viajantes del vuelo JRHG con destino a Tokio embarquen por la puerta cinco, por favor" _

La voz en megafonía proveniente de una de las azafatas, despertó a la chica en sus recuerdos más íntimos.

-vamos Tenten. –ordenó Neji levantándose.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Los copos de nieve de enero parecían camuflar el local del Dead Moon que en esos momentos parecía una casa de chocolate blanco.

Las puertas a los clientes estaban cerradas debido a las pequeñas vacaciones que los tres líderes les daban a los suyos. Su economía estaba bien salvada, por lo que para tener a las chicas secuestradas en plena forma, les daban un descanso de quince días, aunque el estar encerradas en sus respectivas habitaciones con la única visita de Temari para que les dieran la comida, las chicas raptadas no sabrían si tomar eso como unas vacaciones, o una burla de los tres líderes por el poder que poseían sobre ellas.

Algo parecido les sucedía a las VIP.

Debido a la inexistente diversión del local; más el enfado donde aún estaban divididas en dos grupos: Mimi, Karin y Kagura en uno, y Jun, Ino y Sara en otro; unidos a que sus líderes se lo pasaban con aquellas tres mosquitas muertas que tanto odiaban; y el encarcelamiento de no poder salir ya que eso estaba prohibido en la organización, las exasperaba tanto que solo para liberar esa tensión, se peleaban entre sí por tonterías.

La Reina por el contrario, se dedicaba a observar en la distancia lo que aquellas seis mujeres hacían, así como echar un vistazo a la puerta cerrada de la habitación del máximo líder donde sabía que no salía sino fuera estrictamente necesario. Su preocupación actual radicaba en ocuparse de aquella pelirroja que todavía seguía resfriada.

-viéndote, cualquiera diría que realmente sentías algo muy especial por mi primito.

La voz de Ryo Akiyama sobresaltó a Ruki, quién parada frente a la habitación de Wolf, se giró a ver al recién llegado con los brazos cruzados y su sonrisita pícara y burlona de adorno.

-¡tonterías! –espetó secamente, largándose del sitio.

El moreno ampliando su sonrisa, despegó su espalda de la pared y corrió hacia la pelirroja hasta darle alcance.

-¡vamos! A mí puedes contármelo. –pasándole el brazo- ¿te disgusta que mi primo te haya dejado por otra? Y más cuando esa otra es una de las raptadas, una mujer con ideas que pueden cambiar a tu Lobito adorado.

-… -la pelirroja le miró con odio- ¡se trata de eso Cyber! –usando su apodo para que la tomara en serio- esa mujer tiene ideas, ideas que contradicen las normas de nuestra organización. Esa mujer ha sido capaz de ablandar a Yamato. De seguir así, acabará por destruirle y después al resto de la organización.

-dices eso porque se la tienes jurada al robarte a tu Lobito. –insistía Ryo de sus celos- ¿acaso no está ocurriendo lo mismo con las otras dos y te resbala?

-hay diferencias. Con todo lo que ha pasado, la presa de Sesshomaru está muy intimidada y traumada por Dog; y en cuanto a la otra, Dragon la está manipulando y modelando a su antojo. Es completamente imposible que esas dos cambien la mentalidad de Dog y Dragon. Pero Wolf es el que mueve los hilos de la organización y el que dicta las normas. Si ella lo convierte en carnero, estamos muertos. –entrecerrando sus ojos violetas- es hora de mantener una charla con ella, antes de que eso ocurra.

- si quieres, lo hago yo. –se ofreció burlón- cuando quiero, soy muy persuasivo.

-lo único que conseguirás es el boleto de ida a la tumba. –a sabiendas que su amante emplearía sus dotes de insinuación y si Yamato llegara a enterarse no dudaría en matarlo sin piedad.

El chico rió con ganas y arrimó a la Reina más contra su pecho.

-entonces, antes de marcharme con los gusanos de mala muerte, necesitaré un poco de confort, como tú, ahora que estás sola.

-¡vete al infierno! –irritada, se soltó bruscamente de él, propinándole un codazo en el estómago de Ryo.

Cyber se sujetó el estómago, soltando quejidos de dolor. Sin duda para ser mujer, hacía gala del renombre que tenía en la organización.

Observando cómo se perdía por el pasillo, volvió a sonreír, esta vez complacido.

-¡hn! Todo ha salido como yo quería. –sus ojos celestes burlones, pasaron a ser gélidos y decididos- mi queridísimo primo ha dejado de tener esa obsesión por la Reina, y ahora es solo mía. Espero que no te haya molestado que no detuviera a tu Palomita cuando la vi escaparse. Pero como tú mismo me decías, soy Cyber, alguien frívolo y calculador con lo que me interesa. –colocando las manos en los bolsillos, se echó a reír sobre su triunfo, prosiguiendo por el camino donde Ruki había ido. Su siguiente objetivo a conseguir, que la Reina se enamorara locamente de su persona.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Mientras tanto, en la comisaría de policía se encontraban reunidos todos los oficiales especializados en el caso Dead Moon con la voz de presidencia del capitán de policía, Yagami Taichi.

-este último atentado sufrido en Navidades, ha sido una clara declaración de guerra donde su sentencia será la condena de muerte una vez capturados.

Entre los agentes, Kakashi tenía que aguantarse la sonrisa por la utopía que su jefe pretendía.

-basta de consideraciones y de relajos. Tenemos un vídeo y una posible pista de donde pueden encontrarse. Investigaremos todos los burdeles existentes, incluso los que hay en la Antártida si es necesario. –decía tan decidido como enfadado. Recordar la visita de aquel Lobo pretencioso, lo que asquerosamente había hecho, le hervía la sangre y avivaba los deseos de venganza- Koushiro, Daisuke, Myoga, Iruka y Alice serán os encargareis de esta misión. Yo capitanearé vuestro grupo. Por otro lado, vamos a dejarnos de remilgos y presionaremos con más fuerza a ese Inuyasha para que nos diga el paradero de su hermano que tanto odia. –esto último fue dicho con sarcasmo- Koga tú liderarás el grupo compuesto por Hakaku, Ginta, Anko y Totosai. El resto, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Sango, Miroku y Jiraiya irán con Naruto como jefe del equipo hacia China y que ese líder de Akatsuki nos cuente más cosas del pequeño Dead Moon.

El agente Iruka alzó la mano para pedir la vez para hablar.

-¿qué? –cediéndole la voz.

-con todo el respeto, somos cinco agentes y aunque contemos con usted, somos insuficientes para registrar de cabo a cabo un burdel.

-ahí coincido con él. –apoyó Jiraiya- tengo estado en burdeles de grandes dimensiones y se necesita más personal para hacer un buen registro.

-eso es verdad. –asintió Koushiro- si encontrásemos el burdel donde se encuentra el Dead Moon, si pretenden esconder a sus presas, mientras unos buscamos en un lado, ellos pueden aprovechar para esconderlas en el lugar registrado.

-además, -siguió Sango, a diferencia de los demás, preocupada- los tres líderes son altamente peligrosos. Con todo el respeto, pero siendo solo seis… -mordiéndose el labio inferior sin atreverse a continuar.

-¡COBARDES DE MIERDA! –espetó apoyando ambas palmas sobre la mesa tan bruscamente que asustó a algunos- ¡HAN MATADO A MÁS DE MILES CIVILES EN UN DÍA, EN NAVIDADES NI MÁS NI MENOS, Y VOSOTROS ESTÁIS AQUÍ ACOJONADOS DE MIEDO! ¡ESPABILAOS, JODER! –fastidiado por la poca confianza, se sentó en la silla frente a ellos soltando un largo suspiro. Un extenso silencio creció en la habitación, así como la pena y vergüenza en algunos- solo lo diré una vez, -volvió a hablar el capitán, un poco más calmado, pero con decisión- quién no tenga la confianza y la fuerza necesaria para enfrentarse al Dead Moon, ya puede salir por esa puerta.

Sin embargo, nadie se levantó de sus asientos. Quizás era por la lealtad que le tenían hacia el capitán, o porque levantarse era ser desprestigiado por su superior, o también porque se sentían positivos y poseían las cualidades necesarias para enfrentarse a la organización Dead Moon.

-neh… -fue Naruto el que hablaba ahora, sin alzar la mano- esto no viene al tema, pero es que no entiendo porque metes a ese periodista en el caso. –señalando a Miroku con recelo.

-porque durante unos años estuvo en el ejército y ya nos ha demostrado que es un francotirador, al ser capaz de disparar al mayor del Dead Moon, inutilizándole un brazo.

El culpable de tal hecho, sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo. Kakashi por su parte, le miró de reojo preocupado.

-teniendo tales habilidades, ¿yo no comprendo porque no siguió en el ejército? –preguntó Daisuke curioso.

-era muy estresante estar todos los días en un mismo sitio. Por eso, me busqué otro trabajo donde podía viajar y disfrutar de los placeres de la vida.

Algunos de los agentes le miraron con una gota. Perder a alguien tan efectivo por una excusa como esa, resultaba deprimente.

-olvidándonos de esos detalles sin importancia. –habló Taichi de nuevo- como no hay nada más que discutir o aclarar, quiero que os pongáis en marcha ahora mismo.

Con esas palabras, dio por terminada la reunión, dispuestos a cumplir las nuevas órdenes. Unas órdenes que serían inútiles, ya que cuando Kakashi estuvo solo, procedió a hacer una llamada telefónica y alertar a los líderes de los nuevos planes.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Las vacaciones para el personal que trabajaban para el Dead Moon habían llegado a su fin.

Las chicas raptadas volvían a ese trabajo tan desagradable; las VIP cansadas de discutir entre ellas, se dedicaban a meterse con aquellas pobres almas en desgracia; Ruki, la Reina, buscaba la oportunidad para hablar con Sora que seguía encerrada en la habitación de Yamato o con las otras dos chicas; y los tres líderes, gracias a Kakashi, estaban enterados de la nueva misión del jefe de la policía.

-por fin hace algo de provecho. –había dicho el rubio líder complacido. Atrás suya, estaba Kouji como el guardaespaldas que era- ¿qué hay con Inuyasha y su familia? –dirigiéndose a Sesshomaru.

-la policía ha debido de quedarse sin palabras al encontrar la casa vacía. Ahora sospecharán que en la policía hay un infiltrado del Dead Moon. –como Yamato, tras suya, estaba Jaken fiel a su líder.

-Kakashi sabe defenderse bien. –aportó Sasuke- ¿qué hay de "Las Fuerzas Especiales"? Ya deberían estar aquí. –mirando a su propio guardaespaldas.

-por razones de retraso y avería, sus respectivos aviones llegaran esta madrugada a Narita. –comunicó Gaara.

-pero, no entiendo, ¿por qué se han llamado a "Las Fuerzas Especiales"? ¿Por qué han tenido que abandonar sus respectivas posiciones principales de protección e infiltración? –quiso saber Jaken.

-porque pronto habrán grandes cambios y les necesitamos. –respondió Yamato.

-¿qué tipo de cambios? –preguntó entre intrigado y confuso, así como el resto de los dos guardaespaldas que miraban a sus líderes con atención.

-… -una sonrisa enigmática escapó de sus labios- muy pronto lo verás. Por cierto Kouji, ¿qué tal le va a Izumi? –preguntó de manera casual, pero que iba con segundas intenciones que Kouji no supo cuales eran, pero viendo la sonrisa que ahora aparecía en los labios de los dos líderes restantes, no serían nada buenas- ha vuelto al trabajo como las demás, ¿no?

-ah… sí…

-supongo que estarás al tanto de la pequeña competición que he hecho para conseguir el cargo del cuidado único y exclusivo de Sora.

-sí.

-y supongo que Izumi te habrá contado que si resulta ganadora, la liberaré del trabajo que tanto te desagrada por puros celos. –dijo con un toque maléfico.

Kouji escuchó como Sasuke y Sesshomaru reían por las palabras de Wolf, como si fuera un chiste divertido.

Jaken y Gaara no compartían la diversión, precisamente porque no le encontraban la gracia al asunto. Aunque mantuvieran su lealtad a los tres líderes, no dejaban de ser meros sirvientes sin voz a ofrecer sus opiniones sobre lo que hacían.

Quizás era por masoquismo que aún así les apoyaban y darían su vida si fuera necesario.

-sí. –volvió a repetir Kouji por tercera vez.

-ahhh… entonces, ¿antepones tu relación con una de las chicas capturadas a la amistad? –siguió Yamato con su interrogatorio.

-pobre Ken si se entera del poco compañerismo que le tienes. –uniéndose Sasuke a la broma.

-aunque a Ichijoji le pasa lo mismo que a Kouji. –agregó Sesshomaru- Enamorarse de una de las raptadas. –soltando una mueca despectiva- patético.

-hay que tener en cuenta que a diferencia de las otras que hemos raptado o asesinado, son buenas en su labor y por lo tanto necesarias. –dijo Yamato mirando de reojo a su guardaespaldas. Fijándose en cómo apretaba los puños con fuerza, guardando la rabia de recordar que su novia era una simple golfa en la organización y que tenía la oportunidad de ascender a algo muchísimo mejor y así poder estar juntos sin problemas.

-pero tampoco sería la primera ni la última en tener un puesto cómodo en la organización, ¿no es cierto Gaara? –argumentó esta vez Sasuke.

El pelirrojo aludió a que se estaba refiriendo a su hermana que en sus primeros días había sido una ramera que para sobrevivir del Dead Moon, se acostaba con todo hombre que se ofrecía, para después ascender, gracias a que él era el guardaespaldas personal de Dragon. Con su total lealtad y fidelidad a cambio, le había pedido un puesto algo menos vergonzoso para su hermana.

Kouji había sido otro el que durante tiempo atrás, se lo había pedido constantemente a los líderes, pero debido a lo bien que lo hacía su novia, siempre se lo negaban.

La culpa era suya por no hacer como los propios líderes y desechar todo rastro de sentimentalismo, aunque eso sucedía en el pasado, había que agregar, ya que actualmente tanto al líder para el que protegía, como para los otros dos, tenían un apego muy afectivo con sus presas especiales.

Pero en su caso, la culpa había sido del destino por haber traído a Izumi a la organización como chica raptada.

-

_Un grupo de diez chicas alineadas tras la línea imaginaria, se encontraban asustadas y gimoteando por el miedo de haber sido secuestradas por el __Dead Moon._

_Frente a ellas, estaban los tres líderes, donde quién más se encargaba de echarles un ojo descarado era Yamato._

_-preciosas. –murmuró Wolf complacido de ver como las chicas secuestradas tenían pinta de haber salido en las revistas de moda femenina- Jaken con ellas aquí, ¿cuánto conseguiríamos mensualmente? _

_-ahh… -el aludido hizo unas cuentas sobre el portafolios que tenía con toda la rapidez posible y cuando tuvo el resultado- aumentaríamos un treinta y siete por ciento._

_-¿solo eso? –dijo Sasuke con decepción- es muy poco. Neh Sesshomaru fóllate a tu Perrita de una vez para que esté acostumbrada al oficio. Esos hombres cuanto más joven ven a su puta, más pagan._

_-… -Sesshomaru miró con malos ojos al menor, donde a pesar de intimidar al resto, no consiguió ese efecto en Dragon, por lo que más furioso- ¡ELLA ES SOLO MÍA, QUE QUEDE CLARO! –repuso posesivo y contundente._

_-pero si es solo una __cría maloliente. De esas las hay a montones por ahí._

_-habíamos acordado que la Perrita era solo para mi._

_-¡basta los dos! –demandó Yamato__ cortante- solo necesitaremos que dos o tres chicas de estas, las más guapas y jóvenes, se conviertan en expertas en el tema y se dejen hacer de todo. –con esas palabras consiguió que las chicas se quedaran congeladas del espanto._

_-¿cuánto ascendería así, Jaken? –preguntó Sasuke._

_-ahh… -nuevamente nervioso pero fastidiado de que le tocara ser el tesorero del Dead Moon, hizo otras cuentas hasta conseguir el resultado- un sesenta y nueve por ciento._

_-me gusta la cifra. –dijo Sasuke con doble sentido- bien Gaara te regalo unos días de relax, yo me ocuparé de la sala de vigilancia mientras tanto. –a través de esas palabras, lo que Sasuke pretendía decirle es que mancillara a una o dos de las chicas guapas de turno hasta conseguir lo esperado, hecho que Gaara comprendió._

_Dando un paso hacia delante, se dedicó a buscar a la más guapa y joven, es decir, la que mejor vendería en el local. Todas las chicas, se dieron apoyo mutuo deseando no ser las elegidas. _

_Entre ellas, una joven rubia de ojos verdes trataba de pasar lo más desapercibida posible. Se maldijo por querer comprarse unos nuevos zapatos por capricho._

_Sino lo hiciera, se habría quedado en su casita tranquila y no habría sido secuestrada por esa organización_.

_Si tenía un ángel guardián y lograba regresar a casa sana y viva, jamás volvería a comprar unos zapatos por capricho y mucho menos volvería a aquel centro comercial._

_Sintió una mirada intensa clavarse en su figura, alzando la cabeza se encontró con uno de los chicos que estaban tras los líderes que la miraba con profundidad a través de sus ojos azules. De inmediato apartó su mirada verde de la suya._

_Escuchó un gimoteo y gritos de ayuda__._ _Al levantar la cabeza para saber, se encontró con la pobre elegida para que el mercado laboral del Dead Moon siguiera creciendo._

_-buena elección __Gaara. –dijo complacido Wolf- encárgate de ella. Que no quede rastros de inocencia o virginidad. –el pelirrojo asintió- necesitamos a otra. Kouji, ¿qué me dices? _

_El peli azul sin vacilaciones, como si ya lo hubiera decidido de antemano, fue en una dirección fija. _

_La chica lo vio acercarse a ella, y su corazón poco a poco empezó a palpitar con fuerza. Sintió como la agarraba fuertemente del brazo, como si quisiera marcarle los dedos sobre su fina y blanca piel._

_-Wolf-sama, Dog-sama, Dragon-sama prometo hacer a esta chica conforme a lo que deseáis. Si es posible, ¿podría quedármela como juguete sexual? _

_La rubia l__e miró entre asustada e indignada._

_-no hay problema. –fue la respuesta afirmativa de uno de ellos que sorprendió más a la rubia._

_Después, lo que sucedía a su alrededor, fue una ilusión donde su cuerpo empezaba a ser una pluma que transportaban con libertad._

_Iba a perder su dignidad y su orgullo a manos de hombres desconocidos que pagarían por esos servicios tan nocivos. _

_Dios… que alguien la ayudara…_

_-_

_-eh, oye… -se sintió sacudida bruscamente__- ¿quieres despertar Izumi?_

_La rubia volvió en sí, dándose cuenta de las circunstancias de lugar en la que se encontraba. Una habitación oscura con aquel joven de cabellos azulados que sabía su nombre. _

_-¿cómo sabes c__ómo me llamo? –preguntó en una mezcla de confusión y miedo._

_-cuando el Dead Moon captura a alguien, investiga toda su información personal. –explicó con gravedad- pero, tú y yo ya nos conocemos de antes. –añadió con una sonrisa propia de sus líderes._

_-¡yo no conozco a gente que apoya a esos locos asesinos! –exclamó sin más._

_-¡NI LO VUELVAS A REPETIR! –bramó Kouji encolerizado que puso blanca a Izumi. Del terror, no se percató en que Kouji había echado un vistazo hacia la puerta cerrada para después tragar saliva- ahora escúchame bien Izumi, procura no decir nada contra ellos sino quieres que te maten._

_Izumi solo asintió con la cabeza, con el corazón todavía palpitándole, sumisa a lo que cualquiera podría ordenarle._

_Kouji advirtiéndolo, suspiró cansadamente y se sentó en el borde de la cama, a su lado. Entrelazó sus propias manos para mirar el suelo con sumo pesar._

_-se ve que no me recuerdas. –dijo de repente- es normal. Después de todo, eras más amiga de mi hermano __Koichi. Yo era el antisocial del colegio._

_Con esas palabras, la rubia despertó del trance y lo miró con sorpresa, reconociéndolo ahora._

_-¡Minamoto Kouji! –era tal el asombro que se levantó bruscamente, al tiempo que lo señalaba con el índice._

_-no sé si alegrarme de que hasta me recuerdes con apellido. Después de todo, en aquellas, como mis padres estaban divorciados, Koichi y yo teníamos apellidos diferentes. –alegó con una extraña expresión._

_-¿qué… qué haces aquí metido? –sin embargo para Izumi aquello era secundario, lo más primordial es que el hermano de su mejor amigo en el colegio__, se encontraba en una turbia organización. _

_De niños, aquel chico que tenía delante se la pasaba solo, ignorando a los que trat__aban de conseguir su simpatía. Aunque su informe como estudiante de primaria no terminaba ahí, era protagonista de pelearse con chicos de secundaria e incluso con universitarios; tenía a la mitad de las niñas del colegio tras suya, el cual aquellas valerosas que se atrevía a declararse, sufrían rechazos humillantes; y para terminar, se descubrió que él, siendo un chiquillo de once o doce años, se acostaba con una de las profesoras. Sin duda, aquello último había resultado un gran escándalo que le había costado el puesto a aquella profesora. Él sin embargo, como su padre se había ocupado de solucionarlo con dinero, no le abrieron un expediente que le habría costado su expulsión. _

_Izumi de aquellas__, pensaba que aquel niño acabaría mal. La única salvación era su mejor amigo y hermano de él, Kimura Koichi. _

_Era testigo de la de veces en cómo su mejor amigo lo reprendía suavemente__, viendo culpabilidad en el rostro de aquel Kouji de once o doce años._

_-¡dios! –el pasado oscuro de aquel sujeto la abrumaba y verlo en semejante organización, no podía hacer otra cosa que compadecerse del pobre __Koichi. Adoraba tanto a su hermano que debería ser un trauma para él- ¡Koichi debe estar muerto de la decepción!_

_Kouji la miró brevemente con gravedad y luego el suelo como si algo interesante hubiera ahí._

_-él ya está muerto. Murió en un accidente como mis padres. –confesó con tristeza._

_-¿muerto? ¿Koichi? –impactada por esas palabras, Izumi se sintió sin fuerzas. Como si tuviera el cuerpo de plomo, se sentó sobre la cama donde las primeras lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer. Aunque desde que se habían graduado en la primaria hubieran perdido el contacto, eso no significaba que ya no lo siguiera considerando su mejor amigo. Después de todo, Koichi era todo lo contrario a su hermano gemelo. Afectuoso, considerado, social, educado. El tipo de hijo y amigo ideal. Y ahora aquella persona ya no estaba en este mundo._

_-resulta deprimente. –con una mueca graciosa, Kouji prosiguió con la historia- durante muchos años, mi hermano había estado mediando entre mis padres para que volvieran, y cuando lo había conseguido, fuimos a celebrarlo los cuatro juntos y… -recordando con gran pesar aquel accidente. _

_Aquel deportivo rojo con su conductor tope chulo por poseer un coche caro. El cómo se burlaba haciendo eses delante del suyo propio. En como se había colocado detrás suya y había deslumbrado a su padre con los faros delanteros, cayendo por aquella pendiente abajo. _

_Los ojos de __Kouji se cerraron fuertemente al recordar todavía con lo que se había encontrado al recuperar la consciencia. _

_Sus padres ya muertos, pero con sus manos unidas__, símbolo de una unión, rota por la muerte. _

_Su hermano gemelo protegiéndolo con su propio cuerpo, pero todavía con vida._

_Y él llamándolo entre desesperos, obteniendo una débil pero tranquila sonrisa de su hermano._

_Con su fuerza de voluntad, se había encargado de cargarlo y subir con él por aquella pendiente, con el deseo de encontrarse con cualquier coche que los llevara a un centro médico o al menos __llegar a la gasolinera más cercana y pedir ayuda._

_Sin embargo, aunque pasaron cuatro coches, ninguno de ellos se había detenido._

_Durante dos noches, perdido en aquella carretera solitaria sin encontrar la bendita gasolinera, había estado caminando con su hermano a hombros. Fue cuando sintió su cuerpo enfriarse… parándose para hablarle entre lágrimas para que no se muriera… para que no le dejara solo…_

_Pero sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano, __Koichi había muerto en sus propios brazos. _

_Después, n__o supo cuanto tiempo había pasado, incluso cuado habían pasado decenas de coches con sus felices familias sin detenerse y prestar algo de ayuda._ _Solo un coche oscuro se había parado, saliendo de ahí sus tres líderes._

_Todavía recordaba como en silencio habían observado el panorama. _

_É__l que ya conocía de sus hazañas, solo deseaba que lo mataran para reunirse con su hermano el cual había apretado con fuerza._

_-"la muerte no soluciona los problemas. Solo __el poder y la venganza es lo que impera este mundo"_

_Esas palabras, aún no sabía de qué líder habían provenido,__ pero fueron efectivas para compartir sus ideales y aceptar la oferta de unirse a ellos._

_Gracias __al entrenamiento que el Dead Moon le había sometido, así como ganarse el papel de miembro efectivo dentro de la organización, se había ocupado personalmente de hacer venganza sobre aquel conductor que había llevado a su familia a la muerte._

_-_

_Izumi solo se encontraba en silencio, __compadeciéndose del dolor de aquel chico que tenía delante. Llorando ella misma por la pérdida de su mejor amigo._

_-pero tienes razón, __Koichi desde su tumba, debe de estar decepcionado. Quizás es por eso, por su memoria que quiero ayudarte._

_-¿ayudarme?_

_-no sé si lo sabes. Pero los tres líderes cuando ven que sus chicas raptadas ya no dan más de sí, las matan sin remordimientos y las tiran en cualquier lugar. –mirándola, donde la tristeza de sus recuerdos se había evaporado, para verse una expresión seria- yo solo soy el guardaespaldas de Wolf-sama. Dog-sama, Dragon-sama y él me han salvado la vida y me han ayudado en mi venganza. Yo no pienso cuestionar o retractar sus acciones. Por eso, la única forma de salvarte es que seas bien efectiva en este trabajo. _

_-… -el sentimiento de terror volvió a rodearla. Lo que __Kouji trataba de decirle, es que debía ser buena en un trabajo, donde otros pagarían por manosearla y liberarle de todo orgullo y prestigio- no… no puedo…_

_-¡por favor! –de un salto Kouji se colocó frente a ella, sujetándole firmemente de los hombros desesperado- no me sentiría bien conmigo mismo, si permito que la chica que tanto le gustaba a mi hermano muera, si puedo evitarlo._

_Los ojos de la chica se abrieron como platos, ante semejante revelación._

_-él nunca te lo dijo por miedo a perder tu amistad, pero estaba muy enamorado de ti. Por eso, por su memoria, quiero protegerte y librarte de un final que será peor que el propio infierno._

_-yo… -todavía abrumada por tantas revelaciones en pocos minutos._

_-Izumi, te juro que si puedo, te libraré de venderte a otros. Pero por favor, no lo niegues y acata las órdenes del Dead Moon sumisa. _

_Fue entonces cuando Izumi descubrió que aquel chico no era tan malvado como lo había pintado de niña y cómo creía que seguía siendo. Kouji era alguien sensible, y muy necesitado de cariño. _

_Con la yema de sus dedos, perfiló su mejilla en una sutil caricia, como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana._

_Con fuerza, cerró sus ojos por unos segundos, a medida que respiraba con fuerza. Volvió a abrirlos, encontrándose reflejada en aquellos orbes como cielo oscuro._

_-yo haré mi trabajo, con la condición de que estés a mi lado. –pidió, obteniendo un asentimiento de cabeza inmediata. Izumi se sintió más tranquila y le rodeó el cuello- enséñame entonces. –uniendo sus labios con los suyos, así como pegando su figura femenina a su cuerpo masculino._

-

No se necesitó más de tres días para que se enamoraran.

Kouji la había estado preparando durante dos semanas para el trabajo que cuando descansaban, se ponían hablar del pasado con el tema favorito para Minamoto, su hermano. Con ello, se habían descubierto el uno al otro y se habían gustado mutuamente. Desde entonces, cuando la veía con otros, tenía que aguantarse las ganas de pegar a aquellos hombres que tocaban a su novia, pero era por eso, que ella seguía con vida.

Él, en cambio, estaba asegurado en la organización, pero ella estaba atada. Un movimiento en falso y por mucho que fuese su novia, sus líderes se desharían de ella.

¡A la mierda la amistad con Ken!

Si aquel puesto supondría un ascenso en su novia, así como tener un seguro de vida en el Dead Moon y dejar de ser tocada por otros, pues apoyaría a su novia como candidata al puesto y usaría su poder como guardaespaldas del máximo líder.

-Wolf-sama, -el rubio, así como los otros líderes y hasta los dos guardaespaldas le prestaron atención- antes me ha preguntado si antepongo la amistad de Ken a una relación amorosa con una de las raptadas.

Por alguna razón, Jaken tragó saliva nervioso.

-contesto con absoluta rotundidad. –prosiguió Minamoto con seriedad- Me importa más Izumi que una amistad con un miembro de la organización que puede ser igual que Wallace.

Con aquella frase, exponía con claridad que Ichijoji podía ser igual de traidor que los que habían caído en aquella organización y eso alarmaba a Gaara y a Jaken por su desconfianza ante sus propios compañeros.

-… –Yamato, por su parte, inexpresivo, se levantó para dirigirse hacia él.

Kouji se puso nervioso. Quizás había hablado de más y había metido la pata. Pero por Izumi, por la memoria de su hermano, que haría lo que fuera.

Yamato se iba acercando más y más, donde su grandeza y poderío lo intimidaron y bajó la cabeza sumiso.

Ahora fue el turno de Gaara tragar saliva. De reojo, observó el rostro tranquilo de sus líderes, como si supieran lo que iría hacer.

-… -el rubio líder pasó por uno de los lados del joven Minamoto que seguía con los nervios a flor de piel. A cortos pasos, se fue encaminando hasta el ventanal observando el horizonte, aunque fuese en apariencia. A través del reflejo del cristal escrutaba la espalda de su propio guardaespaldas que se mantenía congelado en el sitio- ¿en verdad crees que Ken puede ser un traidor? –le preguntó.

-… -Kouji no contestó, puesto que la respuesta era evidente. Ichijoji era igual de leal que él a la organización, aunque por muy extraño que sonara, debido a su amabilidad jamás pudo subir de rango como él había hecho.

-¿y bien? –apremió Yamato.

-no. –contestó finalmente rendido.

Y no hubo más palabras, tan solo un extenso silencio donde nadie se movió, algo que ponía en tensión a los guardaespaldas. Esperaban que alguno de sus líderes dijeran algo para salir de esa habitación, donde de repente se había convertido en una montaña rodeada de llamas a la espera de la lluvia para poder escapar.

El sonido de un móvil que les pareció los truenos de las nubes al juntarse para que cayeran las gotas de agua, los alivió.

-¿qué ocurre? –preguntó Sesshomaru serio con su teléfono móvil en la oreja.

A medida que iba escuchando la conversación, fue entrecerrando los ojos. Yamato se giró a verlo con curiosidad, así como Sasuke.

-comprendo. –colgando el aparato con brusquedad- Jaken, dile a Shino y a Henry que se preparen. Y busca a Rin, que esté en mi habitación en diez minutos. –ordenó apresurado, al tiempo que se levantaba.

-¿qué ha pasado? –preguntó Sasuke.

-la policía ha vuelto a la guarida de la organización de mi padre y la han puesto patas arriba. –espetó con fastidio.

Y sin decir una sola palabra más del asunto, se marchó del despacho dando un portazo en el proceso que sobresaltó a los tres guardaespaldas.

-Gaara, Kouji, id a la sala de vigilancia y observa todos los policías que están tras nuestro rastro e infórmanos de sus movimientos. –fue la orden que dio Sasuke como medida de precaución.

Estos no tardaron en acatarla, quedando en esta ocasión Yamato y Sasuke solos en aquel despacho.

-ahh… -contestó Sasuke como respuesta afirmativa, comprendiendo a qué se estaba refiriendo- por los datos de Kakashi, todavía nos quedan unas semanas para que la policía registre este local.

-… -mirándole con una misteriosa sonrisa- es mucho tiempo del que disponemos. Para cuando la policía llegue, ya habremos incluso dado los ascensos y descensos de nuestros aliados.

-¿piensas darle _ESE _puesto a Sora? –preguntó Sasuke un tanto extraño.

-¿acaso no piensas hacer tú lo mismo con tu presa? –preguntó Yamato esta vez enigmático.

-… -¿darle ese puesto a Sakura? Era cierto que ahora la tenía de su lado, pero no la veía de la misma manera como Yamato a Sora.

…

¡No!

No podría darle ese puesto. Era un puesto muy importante que ni siquiera la Reina tenía y eso que durante años había sido novia oficial de Yamato.

Así que, ¿cómo iba a darle semejante puesto si entre ellos lo único que había es una amistad efímera?

No tendría sentido darle a Sakura el puesto de…

-¡hn! Solo mencionarlo daría risa. –murmuró de improvisto, por lo que Yamato le miró algo raro por escucharle hablar solo.

Quizás era por esa leve despreocupación que tenían tanto Wolf como Dragon, que no se percataban que tras la puerta entreabierta, la figura de Karin oculta entre las sombras, había estado espiado lo que tanto le fastidiaba. Su máximo líder con un asunto que dejarían a la zanahoria aquella en una posición mejor que la suya; al menor vacilando sobre la pelo chicle, donde ahora la tenía tan en consideración, que no podía creer que se acostara con semejante tabla de planchar cuando ella estaba mejor dotada; y por último al mayor, donde al parecer iba con un enfado encima que podría beneficiarse, para vengarse de la humillación sufrida hace meses. Aunque para eso, necesitaba la ayuda de Kagura y de Mimi. Pero también, debía jugar bien sus cartas. Sacando un pequeño móvil, marcó un número en especial.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Fastidiada, así estaba Sakura, la cual se dedicaba a soplar para descargar toda esa ira que tenía acumulada. A su lado, Sora reía divertida mientras tomaba su zumo de frutas en aquel local tan desvergonzado, como natural para ambas jóvenes.

-¡maldición Sora! ¡No tiene nada de gracioso! –expuso eufórica.

-disculpa, pero es que creo que tienes una idea equivocada.

-¡¿qué idea quieres que tenga, entonces?! Aparece ese guardaespaldas enano, llevándose a Rin porque son órdenes de Dog.

-y ya te dije que recibí una llamada de Yamato, explicándome la razón para que no pensáramos nada raro.

-¡es que lo raro, es que Dog se la lleve en sus salidas, cuando sabemos que Rin no ha pisado la luz del día, en sabe dios cuanto tiempo! –argumentó en alto, donde algunos de los clientes se habían parado a observarlas- ¡DEJAME DE MIRARME, VIEJO VERDE! ¡NO ESTOY EN VENTA! –ordenó con mayor fiereza, a lo que el hombre intimidado por el genio de la Haruno, se marchó con la cabeza gacha.

-últimamente estás un poco irascible. –comentó aún entre risas.

-la culpa la tiene ese dragón tan consentido. –rodando los ojos hacia alguna parte del local- no le gustan los dulces, pero desde que le regalé ese chocolate fallido me lo anda pidiendo cada vez que se le antoja.

Sora volvió a reír divertida.

-¡pero ese no es el asunto! –volvió con su mal humor ante su divertida amiga- Rin no tenía porque irse con ese hombre, cuando antes la dejaba frente a esas víboras de las VIP.

-según lo que Yamato me dijo en una ocasión, –jugando con su vaso- es por su primo. –Sakura enarcó una ceja confusa. ¿Qué tenía que ver ese tipo con Rin? Sora como si le leyera la mente, se echó hacia atrás y sonrió con nostalgia- ¿recuerdas… aquella vez cuando yo me había escapado, porque me sentía completamente sola y traicionada?

-claro. Parte de culpa la tuvo ese dragón consentido y Dog por habernos retenido, sin poder avisar.

-en realidad, os retuvo por el primo de Yamato que es un conquistador que no se corta. Esto es una suposición mía, pero creo que les molesta que otro hombre nos pretenda.

Sakura la miró raro, donde en su mente, rememoraba todo lo sucedido con su captor. Desde sus palabras arrogantes y llenas de superioridad hasta sus actos sádicos. Tenía también su lado gentil y amable, pero enfocado únicamente hacia su hermano.

Y la pelirroja le estaba diciendo, prácticamente, ¿qué Uchiha Sasuke, su captor, estaba celoso?

¡Por favor!

Antes las ranas criarían pelo.

Aunque no podía negar, que cuando era considerado, lo veía con otros ojos. Después de todo, su captor era alguien muy atractivo; con un cuerpo de infarto; y en la cama… dios… ni en sus sueños más húmedos se realizaba todo lo que siempre había deseado…

Un leve suspiro escapó de sus labios…

Ese hombre era el hombre de sus sueños.

La risa cantarina de su amiga, le devolvió la cordura y se regañó consigo misma por pensar esas cosas, así como con la pelirroja por insinuar cosas absurdas.

-¡MALDITA SEA SORA! no sé si es porque estás con ese Lobo o si todavía no estás curada del resfriado que desvarías, pero desde luego un golpe en la cabeza sí que te han dado.

Sora seguía riendo como si nada, atrayendo la atención de varias personas, entre ellas Mimi que la miraba con profundo odio y eso se apreciaba cuando destrozaba con rabia las flores que tenía en sus manos y que uno de los clientes le había regalado con anterioridad.

-pronto podrás librarte de esa mosquita muerta. –había argumentado Kagura a su espalda- ven, Karin tiene algo interesante que contarnos.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Con la mirada puesta en el cristal del coche, Rin comprobó como las nubes se habían aglomerado.

Negras eran su color, señal de que muy pronto se avecinaría una fuerte lluvia. Giró sus ojos verdes hacia el interior del vehículo encontrándose en la compañía de la soledad, como aquellos días cuando se la pasaba en la habitación de Él, esperando con dolor su llegada para que su calvario comenzara.

Sin embargo, eso era cosa del pasado.

Llevaba un tiempo, en que se portaba bien con ella. Más bien, su buena relación se había iniciado a partir de aquel día en que se lo había encontrado manco. De hecho, había dejado de sufrir constantes abusos tanto sexuales como psicológicos.

Ojeó su exterior, donde un hombre, el aliado del Dead Moon daba vueltas en círculos, pálido como la muerte.

Por lo que había escuchado en el coche, la fortaleza del padre de su captor había sido invadida por la policía, y aquel hombre, Byakuya recordaba vagamente su nombre, era el encargado de protegerla así como a los dos sabuesos, Bakusaiga y Tokijin, que habían sido capturados por la policía. Era por esa razón, que su captor más los aliados que había reclutado, habían ido en rescate de los dos sabuesos, dejándola a ella en el coche con Byakuya como vigilante de su persona, como única oportunidad, de enmendar su error y ser perdonado de la muerte.

Se acomodó en su asiento mullido, mientras se tocaba las perlas que Él le había regalado en navidades. Por orden suya, tenía que lucirlas todos los días. Para que resaltaran, tenía que ponerse costosos vestidos, llamando descaradamente la atención de los clientes del local.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios, al recordar la de veces en que su amiga Sakura bramaba en furia contra aquellos hombres o como Sora les _ordenaba_ que desaparecieran de su vista. Y ella mientras tanto, silenciosa, sin defenderse, simplemente dependiente.

Un aura de tristeza la invadió.

Le disgustaba ser dependiente; le disgustaba ser sumisa; le disgustaba tragarse los insultos sin querer defenderse; le disgustaba todas esas cualidades en su personalidad.

Antes no era así.

Pero… había vivido un verdadero infierno, y no solo con el Dead Moon.

El mundo de fuera era tan terrorífico como el que había en el local cuando había estado sola.

Volviendo a fijar sus ojos verdes en el exterior, no pudo evitar preguntarse.

-¿acaso es así como realmente soy?

Como si la respuesta apareciera, el sonido de unas sirenas de policía, se escuchó en la distancia, acercándose al lugar.

Los dos coches patrulla, se situaron de manera que el auto del Dead Moon quedase acorralado y sin poder escapar.

Cuando la puerta de uno de los coches se abrió, Rin se quedó congelada al ver a Koga salir de él.

Su largo cabello negro recogido en una coleta alta, ondeaba al viento. Su mirada celeste, escrutaba a su vigilante con dureza, así como observar de soslayo al coche donde ella estaba. Antes de que sus ojos entraran en contacto, Rin se apartó con toda la discreción posible del ventanal, deseando que no la viera.

El temblor le recorrió el cuerpo entero; el color de su piel pasó a ser blanco; la capacidad de raciocino había desaparecido… ahora en su mente, estaba aquel hombre… todo lo que en el pasado le había hecho y también…

-Sesshomaru-sama… -susurró su nombre, deseando que apareciera de manera magistral como siempre hacía.

De reojo, observó como Koga se dirigía hacia Byakuya, mientras que otros se dedicaban a registrar el coche en el que estaba.

Que no la viera…

Que no la viera…

La puerta donde estaba ella, se abrió. Por instinto, miró hacia el lado contrario deseando que él no la reconociera.

-aquí solo hay una chica, inspector. –para su fortuna, no se trataba de Koga, sino uno de los muchos agentes.

-es la hija de mi jefe. –escuchó como Byakuya respondía.

-en el maletero no hay nada sospechoso.

-tampoco por aquí.

Escuchaba las voces de otros agentes.

-¡lo ve! ya les he dicho que nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con el Dead Moon. –explicaba Byakuya ligeramente nervioso.

-disculpe, pero hemos recibido una llamada de alguien confidencial que nos anunciaba que Dog se pasearía por esta zona. –dijo Koga como excusa.

Rin afinó el oído.

¿Había escuchado bien?

¿Alguien había dado el chivatazo de su localización?

Pero, ¿quién?

-de todas maneras, es muy peligroso que sigan aquí. Si me siguen, les escoltaremos hasta que estén a salvo. –oyó como agregaba- esperaremos hasta que su jefe regrese.

¡Dios!

¡No!

-no… no es necesario… -balbuceó Byakuya más nervioso- quizás se tarde… ya sabe como son esos jefes cuando quieren comprar un terreno… -riendo tontamente.

Koga alzó una ceja con aire desconfiado.

-aunque tengamos que esperar hasta la noche, no podemos dejarles solos. Es el protocolo.

-de verdad, que no es necesario.

La insistencia provocó con claridad que desde Koga hasta los agentes sospecharan de ese hombre, algo que Rin podía suponer por el teatro tan malo que Byakuya daba.

Si descubrían a su captor, lo capturarían o en el peor de los casos, aquello se convertiría en un río de sangre, donde quizás Él podría morir.

Después llegarían hasta Wolf y Dragon.

Y entonces, Sora y Sakura volverían con aquellos que las habían traicionado, algo que no deseaban.

Sora amaba a Wolf y viceversa; y Sakura necesitaba a Dragon para saber la verdad de su hermana fallecida.

-todavía no me ha dicho el nombre de su jefe. –dijo Koga intimidante.

-ah pues… se llama… eh… se llama…

Suficiente prueba de que aquel hombre tenía algo que ver con el Dead Moon.

-¡registrad los alrededores! –fue la orden inmediata de Koga.

-ah… -Byakuya se sintió al instante nervioso de que descubrieran a su líder.

-¡esperad!

La voz de Rin nunca había sonado tan alta y decidida como en ese momento.

Con los ojos cerrados donde pequeñas lágrimas escapaban, apretó la tela del vestido.

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Ya había elegido.

Les protegería, aunque eso supusiera regresar con su peor pesadilla.

Trató de serenarse, de poner esa cara de "Perrita" que a Dog tanto le encantaba. Contó hasta cinco y con sus lágrimas cayendo sobre sus mejillas, sacó un pie y luego otro.

El rostro incrédulo de Koga fue de película como la consternación de Byakuya.

Rin salió por completo del coche, donde el viento meció sus cabellos llevándose consigo aquellas lágrimas que caían una detrás de otra.

-¡¿Rin?! –exclamó Koga sin poderse creer que era esa joven. Aunque siguiera igual que antaño, había algo en ella que la hacía más hermosa.

A pasos apresurados, olvidándose de sus compañeros de oficio y de Byakuya, se acercó a Rin.

Incapaz de sostener su mirada, Rin agachó la cabeza como medida de protección.

Pero a Koga le dio igual, la abrazó con fuerza sin ser correspondido.

-¡te he echado de menos! No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos.

Rin volvió a cerrar los ojos con más lágrimas, mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba de terror.

Esa cercanía… tener su cuerpo demasiado pegado al suyo; sus manos tocándola lascivamente; su nariz oliéndola como un loco depredador…

Era lo que imaginaba…

Él era el mismo… el mismo loco obsesivo… su principal pesadilla…

Nunca pudo agradecer cuando se separó de ella, pero sus ojos celestes marcados por la lujuria, desnudándola con la mirada le producían pánico, pero ahora… ahora debía serenarse y proteger a su captor, al Dead Moon, a Sora y Sakura. Tenía que hacer que se fueran del lugar.

Volvió a contar hasta cinco, recordando esa cara de póquer cuando usaba pese a que deseaba llorar y lamentarse.

Pensó en Él y lo que le sucedería…

Cerró los ojos y miró a su pesadilla con inexpresividad.

-Byakuya no tiene nada que ver con el Dead Moon.

-¡JA! Cualquiera lo diría por su actuación. Además si hemos recibido la información confidencial de que el Dead Moon estaría por esta zona, poco creíble nos resultas, monada. –se burló uno de los agentes.

-¡cuando Rin habla hay que escucharla! –bramó Koga con furia hacia el agente que retrocedió asustado y sin comprender el porqué de su actitud. Con una falsa dulzura, Koga se enfocó en la adolescente, mientras sujetaba un mechón entre sus dedos- continúa, preciosa.

Ayuda… quería gritar pidiendo ayuda…

Pero…

-no existe ningún jefe. Solo estamos él y yo.

-¿por qué? –fue la pregunta inmediata de Koga, notando como apretaba con fuerza su mechón. Se quejaría de dolor, pero Dog la tenía bien entrenada contra el dolor.

Tragó saliva por lo que a continuación diría.

-estamos en un descampado, aislados de la civilización, ¿no resulta obvio?

Byakuya tenía la boca completamente abierta de la impresión por semejantes mentiras.

-¡ARRESTADLE!

¿Cómo?

Antes de que pudiera replicar, Byakuya fue apoyado frente al coche donde el agente se había encargado de esposarle, mientras le leía sus derechos.

-¡imbécil! Tener relaciones con una menor es un delito. –bufó Koga con desprecio, mientras observaba como Byakuya era metido en el auto policial, clamando su inocencia y sus mentiras.

Rin solo agachó la cabeza culpable, pero conocía muy bien a su captor y sabía que aquel segundo error le costaría la vida.

Por lo menos, Él estaría a salvo…

-…solo yo puedo tocarla… -escuchó como Koga murmuraba, para ver de nuevo esos ojos lascivos.

…Él estaría a salvo, a costa de su vida.

---

El tono de la sexta sinfonía de Beethoven unidos a la caída de dos cuerpos sin vida, fueron el complemento perfecto para que Jaken viera aquello como las típicas películas de terror con su música de fondo.

Cogió su móvil donde la melodía se reflejaba perfectamente con la imagen de su líder, que observaba fríamente a los dos policías, que habían osado tener en su poder los dos sabuesos y que habían recibido la muerte como castigo.

Sesshomaru se había encargado en persona de ese cometido mediante el arma de fogueo que enfundaba tras su gabardina oscura.

-¿no piensas cogerlo, Jaken?

-oh, sí. Ah… ¿hai?

Dog se fijó en cómo Shino cogía las correas de sus dos perros donde de nuevo estaban en su posesión. Ardía en deseos de permitirles que se comieran los órganos internos de sus víctimas, pero estando muertos no le resultaría de ninguna satisfacción.

-¡¿Qué la policía se ha llevado a Byakuya y a la mocosa?!

Sus pensamientos vengativos quedaron en lo más hondo al escuchar aquel anuncio. A pasos agigantados, se dirigió hacia Jaken, arrebatándole el aparato.

-¡¿qué ha pasado?! ¡DÍMELO DE UNA VEZ!

-"la cámara de vigilancia ha detectado a dos coches patrullas, aparcados en vuestro punto de localización. –que fuera Sasuke el que hablara, alivió a Sesshomaru de poder escuchar una explicación clara y convincente- Gaara y Kouji nos han informado de inmediato, pero cuando llegamos solo pudimos ver como metían a tu presa en el coche. He rebobinado la grabación, pero ya debes imaginar con qué calidad podrá verse."

-¿pero dónde está Rin y ese inepto de Byakuya? –eso era lo que más le interesaba. Ya sabía que el sistema de vigilancia de la organización de su padre estaba anticuado, pero nunca tenían tiempo para poder actualizarlo.

-"seguro que estarán en poder de la policía. De todas maneras, te aconsejaría que regresaras y vieras la grabación con tus propios ojos."

Por el tono de su voz, dedujo que había visto algo que no le gustaría.

Cortando la llamada, se encaró hacia sus aliados.

-regresamos.

---

En el local, Sasuke suspiraba con fastidio mientras miraba serio a Yamato. Atrás sus dos guardaespaldas, se encontraban sin saber que decir.

-¿qué interpretas tú viendo esto? –fue la pregunta seria del rubio sobre la película detenida en una escena en particular, la cual se encontraba medio borrosa.

-con esta calidad de vídeo y sin audio, solo lo interpreto de la misma manera que lo hará él.

-la va a matar. –sentenció seguro con un hondo suspiro- y eso no le va a gustar a Sora.

-yo también lo haría. –confesó mirando la escena- desde luego no perdonaría a Sakura si saliera de donde no le corresponde, abrazarse a otro e irse tan tranquila.

-… -sentándose en el otro asiento disponible- Sesshomaru se pondrá loco de atar. –cerrando los ojos con pesadez- Kouji, Gaara cerrad el local y que todos vuelvan a sus habitaciones. Que Ken y Miyako se queden en mi cuarto con Sora.

-ahora mismo. -dijo Gaara saliendo de la habitación seguido de Kouji para acatar la orden.

-¿crees que Sesshomaru sea capaz de entrar en tu habitación? –le preguntó el Uchiha.

-no quiero que esté sola. –fue su respuesta.

-¡hn! Te estás amansando, Lobo.

-me alegra que aún tengas sentido del humor. –repuso Yamato con cierta ironía.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Karin reía orgullosa. El cierre del local de manera repentina, era la confirmación de que su plan había dado resultado.

-así que la policía te ha enviado. –comentó Kagura con indiferencia.

-más bien, el Akatsuki a la policía, y ellos aquí. Pero odio que la gente débil me digan lo que tengo que hacer. Por eso no les he cantado la localización. Aquí vivo a cuerpo de reina y hago lo que me da la gana.

Una mueca escapó de los labios de Kagura. Cruzando las piernas, exponiendo la piel desnuda de su pierna, procedió a abanicarse, para mirar divertida a su amiga.

-sé a lo que te refieres, querida. Pero creo que por culpa de esas tres no lo gozas con plenitud.

-por eso les he informado de la localización de la Perrita. Por lo que sé, ella y el agente Koga ese, fueron amantes en el pasado, aunque más correcto es decir que ese hombre está completamente loco por esa niña y ella le tiene miedo.

-¿y en qué nos ayuda ese dato? –preguntó curiosa Abazure.

-antes he escuchado a Dragon y Wolf como aseguraban de que Dog matará a la Perrita. Se ve que han debido de malinterpretar una escena donde sale el agente abrazando a esa mocosa.

-vaya con la Perrita, y eso que era tonta. –murmuró Kagura divertida, imaginando el rostro de su amante cuando lo viera.

-por eso Kagura, tú tienes ahora la oportunidad. –sonriendo con satisfacción- deberás llenar el veneno en la mente de Dog-sama y así no vacilar cuando mate a la mocosa.

Kagura dejó de abanicarse para analizar a la pelirroja.

-eso solo me beneficiaría a mí. –cerrando el abanico de manera brusca- ¿acaso quieres que me crea que has trazado un plan pensando en mí? –preguntó suspicaz.

-piensa un poco, _querida._ Si Dog mata a la Perrita, ¿crees que eso le gustará a la Zanahoria y a la Pelo Chicle? –el ruido chirriante hizo que ambas mujeres rodaran sus ojos hacia Mimi que también estaba presente. El mero hecho de escuchar el nombre de Sora, aunque fuera mediante un insulto, era suficiente para que su odio se incrementara y arañara la mesa con sus largas uñas- aunque pensándolo mejor, -con una nueva idea en mente- el acercamiento de Wolf y esa Zanahoria es muy profundo. Mimi-chan, ¿te ves capaz de matar a esa Zora?

La chica la miró con especial interés, todo lo contrario a Kagura que parecía alarmada.

-¡eh! ¡Espera un momento! Me disgusta como a vosotras esa pendorra de Sora, pero matarla, sería provocar una ira descontrolada en Wolf-sama y eso es muy peligroso. Además, se daría cuenta enseguida que nosotras somos las culpables.

-Kagura, si continuamos siendo tan consideradas, seguiremos siendo unas putas perdedoras y yo tengo mi orgullo para lo que me conviene.

-… -aunque parte llevaba razón, seguía con la idea de que aquello era demasiado peligroso.

-y en todo caso, siempre podemos culpar a las traidoras de Ino y las demás.

-pero sigues sin beneficiarte de todo esto. –insistía Kagura.

-¿te crees que a la Pelo Chicle no le afectará perder a sus dos amiguitas? Estoy convencida que exaltará en cólera contra Sasuke-kun y entonces… _byebye_ Flor Marchita.

-Karin tiene razón, -apoyó Mimi que lucía más inexpresiva de lo habitual- el que no arriesga, no gana. Además, -entrecerrando los ojos- si Yamato no es mío, no lo es de nadie.

-¿o quieres seguir siendo la secundona por culpa de una insignificante mocosa sin hogar? –continuó la pelirroja con palabras suculentas para que la apoyara en su plan.

Tentada por esa teoría, Kagura apretó con fuerza su abanico hasta casi romperlo. El hecho de que aquella niña ocupase principal atención en Dog, la enerva de sobremanera.

-acepto. –fueron las palabras tan esperadas.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Cuando Sesshomaru había escuchado el tono misterioso de Sasuke, ya sabía que vería algo que le disgustara, pero jamás podría creer que se tratara de la traición tan descarada de su presa.

Aunque la calidad del vídeo fuese mala y careciese de audio, no había explicación para observar como Rin salía del auto por voluntad propia y verla abrazada a otro.

…

Abrazada a otro…

Eso era lo que más le enfurecía; lo que provocaba que sus puños se cerraran con fuerza, encajando las uñas de manera que empezó a sangrar.

¿Dolor físico?

No lo tenía.

¿Dolor emocional?

Demasiado para alguien como él.

En determinado momento, él había empezado a confiar en ella; había dejado de abusar de ella, porque le gustaba verla sonreír; había empezado a portarse bien, porque la necesitaba en sus instintos primitivos…

¡Por favor!

Si hasta le había hecho costosos regalos. Y ella, en pago a todo lo que le había dado, había actuado fríamente, burlándose de él.

Intolerable.

Eso era completamente intolerable e imperdonable.

Pasando entre sus asombrados aliados y Jaken, se marchó de la sala de vigilancia dando un sonoro portazo.

Tenía que descargar esa ira. Desahogarse. Destruir. Matarla.

¡Matarla!

¡Descuartizarla!

-¡eh! –la voz de Yamato a sus espaldas no hizo que se volteara a verlo- sé lo que pretendes y aunque esto puede acarrearme consecuencias, -refiriéndose a Sora- pienso ayudarte. Por ahora, te pido que te calmes.

-…

-deja que nosotros nos encarguemos de elaborar un buen plan para que todo salga sin problemas. –fue el turno de Sasuke que hablaba con voz neutra- tú descansa y no pienses en nada. –le sugirió.

-… -se volteó ligeramente, con rostro inmutable pero sereno- gracias.

Yamato lo vio alejarse y suspiró. A ver ahora que le decía a Sora. Quizás si suprimía la parte en que Rin iba a morir, podría tener la conciencia de qué estaba a salvo.

-¿te encargas tú de la elaboración del plan? –le preguntó el rubio al Uchiha.

-ahh. –su respuesta afirmativa.

-perfecto. –con otro hondo suspiro- aprovecharé para tomar algo y pensar las palabras exactas para decirle a Sora.

Aunque Sasuke todavía no asimilaba del todo el que la mujer de Yamato fuera una de los suyos, eso no dejaba que lo mirara compasivo.

Adoptando la actitud como líder del Dead Moon que era, empezó a repartir ordenes sobre los guardaespaldas y aliados que tenía tras suya.

-que todos se retiren a descansar, excepto Gaara que necesito que me hagas un favor. Trae a Flor Marchita a la sala de vigilancia y después ve a descansar. Y ni una palabra de lo sucedido a nadie, excepto a Cyber y a Fox.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Encerrada entre cuatro paredes con la única luz de una bombilla parpadeante, Rin se confirmó que los años no habían pasado en balde. Koga seguía siendo el mismo, o peor, que el de antaño.

Ignoraba si habían pasado horas o simples minutos desde que la había traído a ese lugar. Un lugar que no tenía nada que ver con la policía o con las tres paredes con sus barras metálicas llamada cárcel.

En absoluto.

Vista desde afuera, era una casa típica, como otra cualquiera. Por dentro, continuaba siendo típica. En el interior de una de las habitaciones, la verdad sobre su propietario.

La locura de aquel personaje, la obsesión que tenía sobre ella al divisar fotos suyas, algunas pegadas en la pared como si fueran posters de una Idol famosa. Pero eso no era todo, allí también había una cama individual de aspecto cutre y barata, donde él no había tardado en utilizarla con ella.

Una lágrima descendió de su mejilla, mientras juntaba sus piernas, contra su pecho desnudo.

Sí.

Ella estaba completamente desnuda, pero no tenía frío. En su piel estaban dibujadas los hematomas que Koga le había hecho, al "recriminarle" por haber estado con otro hombre.

Y así la había dejado porque había recibido una llamada importante.

Ahora sola, se dedicaba a observar su nueva vida, pero no tan diferente a la que había tenido con el Dead Moon.

Pero ella había elegido, ¿no?

Sonrió con amargura, al tiempo que miraba una de las bolitas del collar que Él le había regalado, ahora roto por culpa de Koga en su intento desenfrenado de arrebatarle todo lo que le había pertenecido a otro hombre, como agregaba continuamente en su acoso tanto sexual como físico.

Ni Dog la había maltratado tanto como Koga lo había hecho.

Cogió la bolita y acordarse de Él no podía evitar preguntarse.

¿Qué estaría pensando de ella ahora? ¿La vendría a rescatar? ¿La dejaría ahí tirada? ¿Buscaría a otra para sustituirla?

Seguramente.

¿Qué era ella para él, excepto una mocosa sumisa sin hogar? Y de esas, las había a mares por el mundo entero.

Cerró los ojos con más fuerza, escociéndole horrores por la agonía de no ser nada para Él.

De repente, la puerta se abrió con brusquedad, vislumbrándose a Koga en el umbral.

-ese tal Byakuya, _amante_ tuyo, ha confesado. –Rin advirtió la manera en cómo había destacado aquella palabra- ¿es cierto que has estado con el Dead Moon?

-…

No hacía falta ser un genio para imaginar que aquel aliado entre las sombras cantaría para poder salvar su pellejo. Pero ella no diría nada.

-haré que cantes. –dijo amenazador.

Lo siguiente con lo que se encontró Rin es de nuevo el dolor y el peso de su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Su nuevo destino de ahora en adelante.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Sé que no tengo perdón, pues casi un año que no actualizo este fic.

¡¡MIL DISCULPAS!!

La razón, que algunas escritoras comprenderán, ya que es algo que suele pasar, es la falta de inspiración, y el hecho de estar tope concentrada en el fic de "Unmei" que desde aquí anuncio que muy pronto lo seguiré.

Como veis, en este cap me he centrado en otros personajes secundarios, que también tienen derecho a su papel protagonista y conocer el origen de la pareja Kouji x Izumi (una de mis favoritas de Digimon) También se ha desvelado quiénes son las Fuerzas Especiales, nombre ridículo ya lo sé jejeje, así como que Koga haya descubierto a Rin y Sesshomaru y los demás, tomando una idea equivocada jejeje… ¿Cómo saldrán de este embrollo?

¿Cómo se lo tomaran Sora y Sakura cuando descubran que sus respectivos captores no harán nada para impedir la muerte de Rin?

¿Qué le pasará a Rin de ahora en adelante?

Todo esto y más en la segunda parte de… _Reencuentro en la pesadilla_

-

-

Ahora a esperar un año más para saber la respuesta…

-

-

-

Nah… no pienso dejaros a la espera tanto tiempo

-

-

-

Para que me perdonéis por la tardanza, y como algunas ya sabrán, el día once de este mismo mes, vuelvo actualizar este fic con AVISO lemon sesshrin incluido. Segundo AVISO el cap tendrá más de veinte páginas…

Y bueno, la razón de porqué he publicado el crossover en este día y para el once es para celebrar mis seis años en la página. Hoy, día seis, día que me registré; día once, día que publiqué mi primer fic. ^^ Estoy muy contenta, orgullosa y satisfecha de estar en esta página porque he conocido (y hasta en persona) a gente maravillosa, desde aquí un saludo a todos/as y a vosotros/as dedicado este cap.

PD: por motivos de apuro para tenerlo para hoy, seguramente el once reeditaré esta parte para corregir los fallos que vea más tarde. Y sino los hay, mejor. ^^

SPOILER DE LA SEGUNDA PARTE:

-

_-eso es porque yo no estaba allí, q__ue de seguro habrías pasado de ese usuratonkachi y acabarías enamorándote de mí, como lo estás haciendo._

_-_

_-¿y qué pasaría si por un accidente casual, perdieras a una de esas amigas?_

_-_

_-tengo escuchado de algunos de los tuyos que te muestras afectivo conmigo y que eso puede ser un peligro para la organización. Con lo que me has contado, entiendo la razón y comprendería si te comportas, como el líder que eres. Pero lo que no entiendo es tú que conoces perfectamente la situación muestres en público tu vulnerabilidad._

_-_

_-Rin no tiene intención de quedarse contigo. –deteniéndose para que tuviera una vista mejor- me ha elegido a mí. –reclamó orgulloso._

_-_

'Atori'


	16. Reencuentro en la pesadilla 2ª Parte

_**PARA CELEBRAR LA FECHA EN QUE PUBLIQUÉ MI PRIMER FIC EN ESTA PÁG, DEDICO ESTE CAP A: TESSA79, L.I.T, CieloRosa,**__** 00.'.Hikari.'.00, Lydie haley, o0Hana-Chan0o, eterea-chan, paola, **__**AlexiitaHxCoree'**_

* * *

_Capítulo 15: Reencuentro en la pesadilla_

_-2ª Parte-_

La puerta de la sala de vigilancia fue abierta como si nada.

Dragon se giró lo necesario viendo ahí a su presa. Desinteresado, volvió sus ojos azabache a los papeles donde estaban dibujados planos hechos de su puño y letra.

-¿qué quieres?

Sakura no había tardado en hacerle la mítica pregunta. Era lógico, pues como siempre, sin razón alguna, la habían mandado a la sala de vigilancia por orden de Dragon.

-coge una silla y ponte cómoda. En ese armario hay una manta para que no pases frío. Hoy dormirás aquí.

Que le diera una respuesta casi inmediata y sin ese toque de arrogancia o burlón, la dejaba sorprendida.

El hecho de que le hablara como una persona normal, hizo que diera un largo suspiro.

-¿puedo saber por qué?

Los segundos fueron pasando y la respuesta no salía de los labios del chico. Sakura ignoraba que la concentración de Sasuke estaba puesta en la elaboración del nuevo plan que surgía de su mente, sin saber que eso la irritaba.

A grandes zancadas, se acercó al muchacho y le tocó el hombro para que la mirara, obteniendo una molestia irradiando en sus ojos oscuros. Pero eso no consiguió doblegar a la Haruno. Ya estaba acostumbrada a esas miradas que Dragon le lanzaba para silenciarla.

-¡te he preguntado algo!

Sus orbes jade rodaron inconscientes hacia los papeles con los que Sasuke estaba trabajando. Ahí sobre la mesa, se encontraba unos planos sencillos, hechos a mano, pero viéndose bien claro las palabras "Central de Policía" y cerca, tres monigotes mal hechos donde podía deducir que se trataría de Dragon y los otros dos líderes.

No hizo falta pensar demasiado, para imaginar lo que eso significaba.

Con su ira descendiendo, Sakura retrocedió unos pasos. Miró con extrañeza al hombre que tenía ahí sentado durante unos segundos que parecían eternos, para volver ver aquellos planos.

Olvidándose por completo del rencor que había sufrido, como si fuera un títere, se dirigió hacia el armario para coger una manta y acatar la orden de Dragon al pié de la letra. Con ella sobre su cuerpo, se tapó tanto como pudo con la mirada vacía.

Sasuke sin perder rastro de todos sus movimientos y de aquella cara tan extraña, solo pudo suspirar pesado y volver su vista hasta el frente.

-si aún sientes algo por ese usuratonkachi, puedes estar tranquila que no pienso tocarle un pelo.

-… -Sakura le miró sorprendida, para volver a clavar sus ojos inexpresivos en el piso. Al igual que una niña pequeña indefensa, recogió sus piernas juntándolas sobre su pecho- me da igual lo que le pase.

Ante ese tono tan desinteresado y apenas audible, Sasuke se giró lo necesario para verla de reojo donde veía pequeñas lágrimas salir de aquellos ojos verdes y que trataba de apartarlas con la mano.

-desde que lo vi con Hinata, Naruto ha muerto para mí. Puede que sea una razón estúpida o una sin sentido y me tachen de cruel, pero desde la muerte de mi hermana me he sentido muy sola. No quería preocupar a mi abuelo y por eso, me guardaba toda esta tristeza. Hasta que conocí a Naruto. –soltando una pequeña risa- ya te había comentado que él había sido mi apoyo y el que me devolvió la sonrisa. Por primera vez, me sentía amada y protegida. –suspiró- necesitaba tanto que alguien me abrazara, que me quisiera que me lanzaba a él sin imaginar que solo estaba conmigo por compasión. –el escozor en los ojos se hizo más fuerte que ya no pudo aguantar más las lágrimas, sin embargo la sonrisa no la borraba de su cara- no puedo juzgarlo porque yo jugaba al mismo juego que él.

Sasuke abandonó por completo las ideas que surgían de su mente para el plan y giró la silla para ver de frente a la joven que parecía estar metida en un mundo donde solo estaba ella.

-cuando me enseñaste lo que Naruto hacía, fue cuando comprendí que nuestra relación estaba mal. Que lo usaba y lo forzaba para mi conveniencia, privándole de sus verdaderos sentimientos. –otro suspiro- y después, caí ante tus encantos porque te necesitaba. –Sasuke tomó especial atención ante esas palabras- necesitaba que alguien me abrazara, que me amara... me habría valido cualquiera… -palabras dichas tan en bajo al saber lo tan miserable que era.

-… -con rostro serio, volvió a girarse para reanudar con sus planes- ten por seguro que nadie te lo daría como yo. –Sakura le miró donde la prepotencia nunca moriría en su captor- pero, es natural buscar el consuelo en otras personas cuando nos sentimos completamente solos. Yo lo he hecho y no me arrepiento por ello, ni ellas tampoco.

-¡pero yo creía amarle! –a sabiendas que él hablaría de sus chicas VIP y desde luego había una diferencia entre ellas y Naruto.

-¡hn! –sonriendo con sarcasmo- eso es porque yo no estaba allí, que de seguro habrías pasado de ese usuratonkachi y acabarías enamorándote de mí, como lo estás haciendo.

Despertando de ese trance, Sakura le miró sin palabras ante semejante confianza.

¿Qué ella se estaba enamorando de él?

Pero, ¿qué decía?

-eres demasiado obvia. –fue su respuesta ante una pregunta hecha en su mente. Se volvió con una sonrisa arrogante y comenzó a explicarle sus razonamientos- caes ante mis seducciones a la primera de cambio; gimes mi nombre como si me pidieras "más" o "más fuerte" –imitando sus gemidos cuando estaban en pleno éxtasis, provocando que el rojo en las mejillas de Sakura- me confías todos tus temores, como acabas de hacer; por no mencionar que soy atractivo, inteligente y uno de los que tienen mayor poder en el mundo.

De verdad que prepotente era poco. Aquel hombre era arrogante, engreído, confiado, pero también todo lo que había dicho.

Y ella…

-

_-no entiendo __cómo es que ha perdido la oportunidad de disfrutar como eres sexualmente estando casado con una mujer como tú._

-

Ella…

-

_-ohhh… ohhh… Sas… Sasuke…_

-

Ella…

-

_-saben fatal. –sintiendo en su paladar el sabor del chocolate._

_Y fue entonces cuando Uchiha Sasuke rompió a reír a carcajadas. Sakura volvió a molestarse, esta vez sin encontrarle la gracia. Pero ver a aquel chico reírse como otro cualquiera, hizo que se le contagiara y riera con él creando una atmosfera muy cómoda._

-

Ella…

-

…_no podía negar, que cuando era considerado, lo veía con otros ojos. Después de todo, su captor era alguien muy atractivo; con un cuerpo de infarto; y en la cama… dios… ni en sus sueños más húmedos se realizaba todo lo que siempre había deseado…_

-

Ella…

-

_Ese hombre era el hombre de sus sueños._

-

…estaba…

-

Repentinamente a su cabeza, le vino una sucesión de imágenes de su hermana ahorcada; su abuelo muerto en desgracia; Naruto con otra; y las tumbas de sus padres, a los que nunca había llegado a conocer.

Un aura deprimente comenzó a rodearla. Había sido amarles o quererles con todo su corazón, para…

-¿y bien? ¿Acaso no es verdad? –insistió Dragon convencido.

-… -cerrando los ojos, bajó la cabeza donde empezaba a verlo todo borroso- si lo admito, acabarías por dejarme sola, como ha pasado con mi hermana, mi abuelo y Naruto. –contestó en un murmullo bajo y desolado.

-…

Sasuke no dijo nada, aún así, eso no significaba que no comprendiera esa burbuja en la que estaba metida y que por miedo a volver a ser herida, no se aventuraba a salir y amar.

Puede que fuera un criminal y un asesino despiadado, pero eso era su vía de escape para no sufrir el dolor de estar solo.

Aunque esa fuera una de las razones por las que disfrutaba matando. Había más y algunas egoístas.

Pero lo que más le extrañaba, es que se sintieran tan identificados: solos en aquella sociedad, con su familia perdida y los sentimientos afectivos, encerrados en llave, para no salir heridos.

Él había querido tanto a sus padres y a su hermano Itachi, que cuando se había enterado de sus muertes, se había llevado tal trauma que lloró día y noche, culpando al mundo, enfadándose con esas familias felices.

Sin querer pensar más en ese asunto, volvió a su trabajo inicial, no sin antes agregar.

-duerme. Mañana habrá demasiado ajetreo.

La nostalgia del recuerdo de su familia muerta había provocado un bajón en Sakura y la sumisión de acatar su orden, sin preguntar la razón de lo que al día siguiente sucedería.

Tomando una postura algo cómoda en la silla, apoyó su cabeza en el respaldo y poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos. Dormir le haría bien, así cuando despertara volvería a ser la Sakura de siempre, aunque fuese una máscara para no mostrar la soledad que desprendía.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

El leve ruido de las primeras tormentas hizo que Sora se levantara de la cama y se dirigiera hasta la ventana.

En el cielo vislumbraba aquellas nubes negras amontonadas, señal de una fuerte tormenta que le recordaba al de aquel día cuando se había fugado.

Aunque aquel mal tiempo fuera algo natural, por alguna razón, Sora no podía evitar apartar la mirada, inquieta y con una fuerte opresión en el corazón.

-¿ocurre algo? –había preguntado la voz preocupada de Miyako.

Ken que también estaba en el interior de la habitación de su máximo líder, custodiando a la pelirroja, se giró por instinto ante las palabras de su novia.

-no, nada. –apartando de inmediato los ojos del exterior- creo que le doy demasiadas vueltas a cosas sin sentido. –dando por hecho que tenía que tratarse de imaginaciones suyas- ahm… -deseando cambiar de tema- ¿sabéis si Yamato volverá tarde?

-pues… -empezó Miyako con la mirada fija en su novio, como si él supiera la respuesta.

-lo desconozco. –fue la contestación escueta de Ken.

Sora se sintió decepcionada.

No es que se aburriera con sus dos acompañantes, principalmente con Miyako que cuando se ponía a parlotear, no había quién la parara, exceptuando cuando Yamato aparecía.

Tenía que reconocer que pese haberse ablandado, seguía imponiendo sobre sus subordinados, los cuales algunos por temor no se atrevían a mirarle directamente.

Como deseaba gritarles que Yamato no era tan terrorífico como lo pintaban, que en el fondo tenía su lado benévolo; pero…

-

_-__neh Yamato, -el rubio que hasta ese momento estaba acostado bocarriba sobre la cama, abrió sus ojos como símbolo de atención- hay algo que no entiendo. ¿Por qué conmigo y con tu hermano te muestras amable y simpático, mientras que con tus seguidores pareces un ogro?_

_Wolf giró la cabeza para observar__la donde la confusión y la preocupación estaban impresas en la cara de su novia. _

_Soltó un suspiro y apoyó un codo en el colchón para poder verla mejor._

_-en este mundo, -comenzó a explicar- nosotros somos la organización más temida. __Muchas organizaciones han intentado invadirnos, saliendo perdiendo en todas esas batallas. Saben que la única solución para que caigamos es atentar contra la gente que más apreciamos. De hecho, hace tiempo, las organizaciones enviaba gente infiltrada para averiguar lo que más nos dolería y eso comenzó a ser un problema. _

_-¿y qué hicisteis? –preguntó curiosa._

_-en el caso de Sesshomaru__, se dedicó a fingir que odiaba a su hermano y a correr el rumor de que lo acechaba, cuando en realidad velaba por él. Y yo, como tenía aquellos prontos, -sonriendo amargamente al recordarlo- aproveché esa razón para mandar lejos a Takeru, vigilado por dos de las Fuerzas Especiales del Dead Moon._

_-¿Fuerzas Especiales del Dead Moon? –repitió Sora algo consternada. En sí, el nombre sonaba al de la comandancia de un anime, pero por respeto a su novio, se callaba de lo ridículo que sonaba._

_-… -Yamato rió brevemente por la cara que su novia n__o había podido esconder. Quizás el nombre era un tanto ridículo- lo componen cuatro miembros. A diferencia de la gente que trabaja aquí, para el Dead Moon, son completamente fieles. Espías de alto nivel y unos asesinos sobresalientes. Están de regreso a Japón, así que pronto los conocerás._

_-¿Y tu hermano? –no __podía evitar preguntar. Si había mandado al menor a otro continente por temor a que lo usaran como señuelo para matar al rubio, no entendía por qué le quitaba una vigilancia tan eficiente._

_-pienso mandar a Ryo y a Ruki una vez hecha la reunión, anunciando los nuevos rangos._

_-ya veo. –clavando la vista en el __colchón de la cama como si fuera algo interesante._

_Sabía que en aquella reunión__, no solo se comunicaría lo que ella sería en aquella organización, sino también la elección de la chica que la cuidaría, donde solo los líderes tenían poder de decisión._

_Fue entonces cuando pensar en ellos, algo pas__ó por su mente._

_-¿Y Fox-sama?_

_Escuchar de Sora llamar de forma respetuosa y con naturalidad a__ su ex, le asombraba y eso hizo que la escrutara con la mirada, en busca de algún atisbo de celos o resentimiento. _

_-¿__qué pasa con ella? –preguntó decepcionado, al no encontrar nada._

_-si pusiste vigilancia en tu hermano porque era lo más importante, por lo que sé, Ruki-sama era tu novia por aquellos tiempos. ¿No le pusiste a ella también vigilancia?_

_Tras pronunciar aquella pregunta, un extenso silencio __inundó el cuarto de Wolf. Éste con ojos como platos la veía como si tuviera un fantasma delante. Segundos después, Yamato rompió a reír estrepitosamente ante la indignación de Sora que no entendía el chiste._

_-¿__qué he dicho de gracioso? –preguntó roja de vergüenza._

_-disculpa. –conteniendo la risa- se ve que no conociste a la Reina en sus tiempos de "coronación"._

_-¿qué… qué quieres decir…? _

_-aunque Ruki era mi novia oficial, no quería que le pusiera vigilancia. __Era demasiado orgullosa para que alguien la controlara, sobre todo si se trataba de un hombre. Por supuesto, no le hice caso y se la puse._

_-¿y qué pasó?_

_-ya has visto como soy cuando pierdo el control. __Imagínatelo en una mujer que es feminista e independiente. –adoptando una sonrisa cuando un niño hace una travesura._

_-¿y se la quitaste? –aunque podía comprender las razones de Ruki, en el fondo, Yamato lo hacía porque temía que algo malo le pasara._

_Como si le hubieran abofeteado, a Yamato se le cambió la cara a una nostálgica. __Sus ojos azules se perdieron en el vacío, como si el recuerdo del pasado se mezclara con el presente._

_-claro que no. __–contestó finalmente con una cara tan seria, como molesta- me importaba una mierda como se pusiera o sus estúpidos principios. Pero necesitaba alguien perfectamente cualificado. Y como un imbécil, acabé mandando al león hacia el ratón. –soltando una mueca de amargura._

_Al ver aquel estado, Sora tuvo en __décimas de segundos el nombre del guardaespaldas de la Reina._

_-enviaste a tu primo._

_-… -mirándola con brevedad con una sonrisa irónica- era el único capacitado. Además__, aunque fuera uno de los líderes, trabajaba en las sombras. Cuando los mandé fuera del país, le pedí a Ryo que la protegiera, a pesar de que sabía que estaba enamorado y dispuesto a robármela. –suspiró con sumo pesar- le di carta blanca para que pudiera hacer lo que quisiera._

_Fue entonces cuando Sora pudo comprender los sentimientos que el rubio había tenido cua__ndo Ruki había regresado. Ahora podía entender porque en aquella ocasión la había ignorado. _

_Tanto tiempo sin la persona que más amaba con la creencia de que noche tras noche estuviera con otro, solo por su propia seguridad; el alivio de tenerla de regreso y exponer todo cuanto se había guardado por orgullo._

_Ahora fue el turno de Sora de sonreír con amargura. _

_Ella hab__ía sido testigo de cuánto Yamato había amado a la Reina, y ahora, aunque aquella relación había tocado su fin, siendo ella su novia, tenía la sensación de que por mucho que hiciera, Yamato jamás se preocuparía por ella, como lo había hecho por Ruki._

_-¡hn! __Ya era hora de que estuvieras celosa._

_Las palabras de Yamato donde parecía haberse recuperado de su pequeño rencor, la hizo volver a sonrojar por ser un libro abierto. Avergonzada de tener unos celos infantiles y sin sentido, viró la cabeza._

_Sin embargo, al rubio no pareció gustarle eso, ya que le cogió el mentón, obligándola a que lo mirara._

_-puedes estar tranquila que lo mío con Ruki es cosa del pasado._

_-no… si ya lo sé… -el tener esos ojos__ zafiro tan cautivos y seductores, la puso nerviosa, por lo que rompió contacto visual- tengo escuchado de algunos de los tuyos que te muestras afectivo conmigo y que eso puede ser un peligro para la organización. Con lo que me has contado, entiendo la razón y comprendería si te comportas como el líder que eres. Pero lo que no entiendo es, tú que conoces perfectamente la situación, muestres en público tu vulnerabilidad._

_-…_

_Sin decir nada, tan solo escuchando su miedo y su comprensión, Yamato se fue acercando hasta la mujer, robándole un beso dulce y tierno que la dejó sin palabras._

_-¿de verdad necesitas una razón? –alzando una ceja, mientras adornaba sonrisa seductora._

_Ese simple gesto, sirvió para que la pelirroja se enamorara más, como él lo estaba de ella. _

_Dichosamente feliz, se echó a sus brazos, notando más fuerte cuanto la amaba._

-

Un pequeño suspiro escapó de sus labios.

Se mostraba vulnerable porque la amaba, y no le importaba que otros lo vieran, porque se sentía más fuerte y capaz de protegerla.

Pero sus subordinados, no eran tan especiales como ella, y eso provocaba que su máscara como Lobo estuviera patente cuando estaba ante ellos.

Alguien tocó a la puerta.

Sora con los pensamientos únicamente puestos en el máximo líder, llegó a creer que podría tratarse de Wolf, por lo que de inmediato adornó una sonrisa radiante en sus labios, mientras observaba como Ken entreabría la puerta.

Por segunda vez, Sora se decepcionó al comprobar que se trataba de Ino Yamanaka, una de las VIP que venía de muy mal humor.

-me han dicho que Wolf-sama te reclama. –anunció con fastidio hacia Ichijoji.

El comunicado cogió por sorpresa a los tres presentes en la habitación, más a Ken ya que había recibido órdenes estrictas de cuidar de Takenouchi.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, su novia se le adelantó, encarándola con la misma ira que la rubia poseía.

-¡cómo si te creyéramos! Las órdenes de Wolf-sama fueron bien claras. Que estuviéramos con Sora-sama para defenderos de brujas como vosotras.

Palabras dichas de manera inconsciente.

Fue tarde cuando Miyako se dio cuenta de la altanería con la que había tratado. En comparación con Ino que estaba en uno de los escalones de arriba, con más poder, ella estaba en el más bajo, como las chicas secuestradas que aunque murieran, se recuperarían con otras.

Por lo que, aunque se atreviera a torturarla o en el peor de los casos, a matarla, eso les daría igual a los tres líderes.

-disculpa, ¿cómo me has llamado? –Ino con aparente serenidad, avanzó unos pasos hasta estar frente a frente con Miyako.

Aunque ambas tuvieran casi la misma estatura, la rubia la sobresalía con sus plataformas y eso acongojó más a su víctima. Sonriendo con más altanería, Ino siguió picándola.

-¿ahora te has quedado calladita? ¿Solo sabes gritar cuando otros te la meten? ¿neh? –acariciándole con la uña, la mejilla fría y pálida de la muchacha- es por eso, que eres y serás una pendeja que no vale para nada. –notó la tensión que crecía en el chico y como pretendía a recriminarla- yo de ti estaría calladito. Después de todo, eres igual que ella. Seres inferiores que no sirven para nada en esta organización y que sobrevivís como animales ante la ley del más fuerte. –ante esa verdad, Ken tuvo que tragarse con fastidio todo lo que iba a decir.

-pero conmigo no tienes ningún poder. –habló Sora por primera vez con autoridad.

Ino iba a decirle algo, pero…

-

_-¡__De ahora en adelante, todos vosotros deberéis tratar a Sora con máximo respeto! ¡Quién no lo haga, responderá ante mí!_

-

…la imagen del máximo líder con la clara orden a cumplir a rajatabla, la obligó a que se mordiera el labio inferior de rabia.

-te prohíbo que sigas hablando de manera tan desagradable a Miyako-chan y a Ken-kun. –caminando hasta donde estaba Inoue, que al igual que Ken estaban sorprendidos por la defensa que tenían. Colocándose como escudo de Miyako, Sora siguió con su seriedad- Al contrario que tú y las demás, Miyako-chan no disfruta con lo que hace, porque ella tiene orgullo y dignidad, algo de lo que careces por completo.

Con más rabia, Ino se mordió más fuerte el labio hasta hacerse sangre. Pero ese dolor era opacado por la humillación que aquella mujer tan odiosa le hacía.

-ahora vete de aquí y ni se te ocurra hacerle algo malo a Miyako-chan o a Ken-kun, que sino ya sabes lo que puede sucederte.

Con el odio creciente y la dignidad alta, Ino dio media vuelta dispuesta a abandonar la habitación, no sin antes agregar.

-solo espero que lo que Wolf-sama desee de ti, sea tu muerte. –espetó con todo el veneno posible.

Una vez solos, Sora suspiró largamente, a medida que daba gracias a Yamato interiormente, por concederle derechos de mandato sobre los suyos.

Vio como Miyako había corrido a los brazos de su novio, liberando todo el temor que había reprimido, tras lo sucedido con la VIP, mientras que Ken la miraba con fijeza.

-gracias. –lo dijo tan bajito con tanta timidez y pena, que Sora solo pudo sonreír con amabilidad.

-solo he dicho la verdad. De todas formas, ve a ver lo que quiere Yamato. –le sugirió.

-¡pero si es una trampa! –contradijo Miyako desesperada.

-ahora no pueden hacerme nada. No se atreverían a desafiar a Yamato tan abiertamente. –comentó con tanta ingenuidad y confianza que sorprendía a la pareja- ve Ken. Es también una orden mía para saber cuánto tardará.

Como en una encrucijada, así se sentía Ichijoji. Sabía por experiencia, que lo de Ino debía de tratarse de una trampa para emboscar a Sora. Pero ella, confiada, lo desmentía y le ordenaba ir junto a su líder, cuando éste le había ordenado que no se moviera del lado de la pelirroja.

-no me pasará nada. –insistió Sora- por favor, ve tranquilo.

Con cierta pesadumbre, Ken acabó por acatar la orden de Sora, rogando a todos los dioses que no le pasara nada en su ausencia.

-procuraré apurarme. –dijo abandonando la instancia.

Lo que Ken no sabía, es que sus ruegos no habían sido escuchados.

Escondidas en el pasillo, Karin, Kagura y Mimi habían visto como Ken iba en búsqueda de un Yamato que no había solicitado realmente de su presencia.

-lo veis. –había dicho Karin con una sonrisa torcida- la estúpida de Ino dio el mensaje y así nosotras no salimos perjudicadas.

-no contaba con que Ino fuese tan obediente y les transmitiera ese mensaje falso. –reconoció Kagura abanicándose.

-hay que saber cómo persuadir a la gente, querida. –jactándose de lo que había conseguido.

-viendo lo visto, podemos proseguir con el plan. –dijo Kagura completamente convencida y segura de su victoria- además, como la Yamanaka no dio ubicación exacta de Wolf-sama, Ichijoji tardará en encontrarlo.

-no hay tiempo que perder. –espetó Mimi con simpleza, mientras sacaba un pequeño cuchillo de su cabello, que había hecho como prendedor.

-Dragon-sama está en la sala de vigilancia concentrado en el plan de mañana, no hay problemas con él. De acuerdo con el plan, me pegaré a Yamato para que Ichijoji no lo encuentre. –dijo Karin relamiéndose los labios.

-yo me ocuparé de "consolar" a Dog-sama. –dijo Kagura con una media sonrisa, recogiendo su abanico de un golpe.

Sin esperar palabras de sus amigas, Kagura se encaminó hacia la habitación del líder mayor, mientras procedía a desabrochar su blusa, dispuesta a explotar sus encantos y que Sesshomaru se acostara con ella fuera como fuera.

-¡Ju! como le cambia la cara cuando tiene a Dog para ella sola. –murmuró la Bitch- bien Mimi, procura no fallar.

-eso no lo dudes. -agarrando firmemente el cuchillo.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

¿Por qué?

Todavía se atormentaba.

¿Por qué se había ido voluntariamente?

Si la situación fuera a la inversa, podría entenderlo e ir en rescate de lo que le pertenecía.

Pero no.

Aunque la calidad del vídeo había sido mala, él había visto perfectamente como ella había salido del coche, se dejaba abrazar por otro y se dejaba llevar sin oponer resistencia.

¿Por qué?

¿De verdad su Perrita era tan fría y calculadora?

No podía creerlo cuando en su mente tenía grabada su sonrisa inocente y su preocupación por él.

¿Por qué?

Con gran fastidio, se masajeó las sienes. Nunca en toda su vida le dolía la cabeza como ahora. Y la culpa la llevaba una chiquilla de dieciséis años.

Pero todo lo había visto tan claro, que tenía que resignarse de que aquella joven era más hipócrita que las seis VIP juntas.

La puerta fue abriéndose con cautela, alzó la vista encontrándose con Kagura.

Una mueca surcó de sus labios.

-hablando de la reina de Roma. –murmuró.

Desconocía si aquellas mujeres tenían un radar para aparecer cuando se pensaban en ellas o si se trataba de mera casualidad.

-¿estaba pensando en mí, Sesshomaru-sama?

Con su voz seductora y el dedo índice lamiéndoselo, a Sesshomaru le quedó claro la razón por lo que la Abazure estaba en su habitación.

Y la verdad, con lo ocurrido con su Perrita es que necesitaba hundir ese tormento que lo mataba. Sentir la frialdad cuando la matara y para eso necesitaba ser aquel Perro sanguinario, el cual muchos temían.

¡Volver a ser el de antes!

¡Tener el poder dominante!

¡Romper la cadena a la que había estado atado y comerse a sus víctimas!

Estaba tan necesitado de matar como de tener una noche de sexo desenfrenado.

¡Y ya tenía su víctima fijada!

Ahora solo debía recuperarse y el sexo era la mejor medicina.

Kagura apoyó una rodilla sobre el colchón donde Sesshomaru estaba sentado, teniéndolo acorralado.

-yo pienso mucho en usted, en ese hermoso cuerpo. –sentándose a horcajadas, para moverse levemente con la intención de estimularle- Dog-sama no debería de estar así por una niña que no sabe como complacerle como yo. –Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos, mientras sentía la lengua húmeda de Kagura sobre su cuello, lamiéndoselo con deleite- una mocosa que no valora su hombría, como yo hago. –una mano femenina fue descendiendo lenta y tortuosamente hacia abajo, hasta llegar a su miembro y acariciárselo con los pantalones como único obstáculo- una niña que anda criticándolo a sus espaldas. –con sus labios rozó su lóbulo derecho, sin saber que sus artes no lo seducían, sino que lo enfadaba más y sus ganas de matarla iban en aumento- esa niña que se quejaba frente a usted, pero que disfrutaba pecaminosa cuando otros la tocaban.

Pensar en eso, hizo que se mezclara con la imagen congelada del oficial abrazándola.

Tan frívola, tan astuta, tan… ¡Perra!

No quiso escuchar más.

Necesitaba recuperarse para matarla sin ningún tipo de compasión.

Con su único brazo, cogió a Kagura de la cintura, acostándola en la cama con su propio cuerpo, besándola con ferocidad y agresividad.

Ella, a pesar de todo, gemía de placer y deleite. Después de todo, había conseguido lo que se proponía. En sus labios, sonrió con maldad al tener a Dog para ella sola y a la Perrita próximamente muerta.

-oh… sí… -gemidos mezclados por el éxtasis de ser penetrada y de tener a su rival muy pronto bajo tierra.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

En la habitación de Wolf el ambiente tranquilo y relajado que se había respirado, había pasado a uno tenso y lleno de terror.

La intromisión de Mimi Tachikawa con un arma blanca en su poder, donde de no ser por Miyako, ahora Sora estaría muerta.

A una distancia prudente y protegida por una Miyako con su brazo levemente herido, producto del primer ataque, Sora observaba la puerta cerrada con la esperanza de que Yamato entrara.

-Mimi, ya es suficiente. Si continúas, Wolf-sama jamás te lo perdonará. –había dicho Miyako como única alternativa para detenerla. Sabía que si huía, Yamato la mataría, y tampoco es que quisiera dejar a Sora sola con aquella VIP que parecía haberse vuelto loca.

-si Yamato no es mío, tampoco lo será de esa Zorra. –volviendo a atacarla con intenciones de apuñalarla, aunque se llevara a Miyako en el proceso.

El poco uso de empuñar un arma, hizo que Mimi fallara en su propósito, consiguiendo solamente herir por segunda vez a una Miyako que no había sido capaz de esquivarla por miedo y falta de reflejos.

-¡Miyako-chan! –exclamó Sora, viendo como se sujetaba el brazo herido, quejándose de dolor. Enfadada y culpable por lo que estaba sucediendo, se colocó delante de la joven, encarando a su agresora- ¡ya es suficiente! ¡Es a mí a quién quieres matar, ¿no?! Miyako-chan no tiene nada que ver, así que déjala en paz.

-¿crees que voy hacer caso lo que una zorra como tú diga? –espetó en siseos que parecían salir de la boca de una serpiente, preparada para morder e insertar su veneno.

-¿y crees que voy a quedarme parada y dejar que me mates?

Un comentario tan arrogante y lleno de seguridad, hizo enfadar más a Tachikawa, que apretando tan fuerte el mango, hasta que sus nudillos quedaron blancos, volvió con su ataque, eficaz y certero hacia su verdadera víctima.

-¡SORA-SAMA! –gritó Miyako asustada.

El sonido de un impacto; la sangre salir por un cuerpo ahora herido; el sonido de un metal caer al suelo; y una Miyako temblorosa que observaba sin saber que hacer ante lo que tenía delante.

---

En la planta de abajo, Yamato tuvo una extraña sensación que lo obligó a mirar hacia atrás como si allí estuviera la razón de ¿un mal presagio?

-neh Wolf-sama, ¿por qué no quiere venir a mi habitación?

De inmediato, Yamato atribuyó que el único mal presagio era el de soportar a Karin y sus aires insinuantes.

Kohaku con la excusa de limpiar un vaso, donde podía tener la seguridad que los clientes del local no podrían quejarse del mal higiene en la vajilla, se encontraba igual de extraño. Cuando aquella pelirroja había aparecido para seducirle y fastidiarle la moral.

-neh Wolf-sama, ¿vamos? ¿Vamos? ¿Vamos? –insistiendo a medida que se apegaba a su anatomía, frotándose, con la esperanza de que así cayera ante sus encantos.

-te lo dije hace tiempo y te lo repito, no me calientas lo más mínimo. –apartándola bruscamente para coger su vaso de agua y tomárselo de un trago- dame otro, Kohaku.

-oh, sí señor.

¡Demonios!

Masculló el rubio para sus adentros.

Por culpa del constante parloteo de Karin, no daba encontrado las palabras exactas qué decirle a Sora. Y eso que en un principio, había acudido al bar para pensar con calma.

¿Por qué no iba con Sasuke a tocarle la moral y le dejaba en paz?

-neh Kohaku, en vez de servirle agua, ¿por qué no le das algo más fuerte? –Yamato la miró de reojo, mientras que Kohaku se quedó a medio camino.

-nunca tomo cuando tengo que ir a asesinar. Así que dame esa maldita agua. –demandó furioso.

-ohh, ¿van a matar a alguien? –volviendo a colgarse de él, para suplicio de Yamato- ¿y de quién se trata? ¿Puedo saberlo? –de reojo, Karin observó como un Ken sudoroso buscaba con la mirada a su líder, por lo que, para que no lo viera, con su propio cuerpo tapó el de Wolf sin que se diera cuenta.

-eso a ti no te importa.

-ohh, solo quería saber, por si podía ayudarle. –siguió con su conversación sin sentido, atenta a que Ken desistiera de buscarle por el bar.

Las luces de neón, el ruido de la música y la poca claridad de aquel gran local ayudaban a Karin a pasar más desapercibido a Yamato.

Vio como el joven estiraba el cuello para ver si lo localizaba en la lejanía, para desistir segundos después y buscarle en otra parte.

-ayudarías mejor, dejándome en paz. –harto de que no entendiera las indirectas que le había estado lanzando.

-oh vale, vale. –separándose de él, aunque no muy lejos- neh Kohaku, sírveme algo fuerte. Acompañaré a Wolf-sama en la bebida, pero en silencio.

Alzando una ceja, Yamato se preguntó sarcástico, si de verdad se quedaría calladita.

---

Volviendo a la habitación de Wolf, la sangre caída manchaba la alfombra persa.

Miyako seguía observando sin saber que hacer, y el miedo impedía que cualquier sonido saliese de sus cuerdas bucales.

Frente a ella, tenía a Sora con un brazo estirado hacia un lado, donde podía vislumbrar un corte profundo en la palma de la mano; a Mimi desarmada; y el cuchillo en el suelo.

-¡maldita! –fue el murmullo tembloroso de Mimi- ¡te mataré! –con las manos estiradas, dispuesta a abalanzarse sobre ella y estrangularla.

Lo que sucedió después, fue a cámara rápida.

La puerta abrirse con violencia; las manos de Mimi amordazadas con otras hacia atrás y su cuerpo estampado contra el suelo con el peso de su atacante encima.

-¡¿Ruki-sama?! -mencionó Sora.

El dolor de la cuchillada se hizo patente, por lo que con la otra mano se sujetó la herida, algo que no pasó inadvertido por Ruki. Provista de sentimientos, se giró a Miyako que seguía temblando.

-Miyako ve a buscar a Yamato. Creo que esta vez no va a pasar por alto lo que ha sucedido. –apoyando más la rodilla sobre la nuca de Mimi, haciendo que su faz se volviera a golpear contra el suelo.

Inoue parpadeó varias veces hasta que logró procesar la información y se levantó para ir a buscar a su líder.

-¡no lo hagas!

Las extrañas palabras salidas de Takenouchi provocaron desconcierto y asombro en todas las que estaban presentes sin excepción.

A pasos cortos y tambaleantes, productos todavía del miedo al haber resultado herida, Sora se fue acercando hasta la Reina que la observaba con ojos desorbitados.

-por favor, déjala ir. –pidió.

-¡Estás loca! ¡Esta tía ha intentado matarte, ¿y quieres dejarla escapar?!

La mirada insistente de Sora donde silenciosamente le imploraba que accediera a su petición, fue convenciendo a Ruki que sin decir palabra, liberó a la VIP.

Sin querer seguir probando el duro suelo, Mimi no tardó en levantarse y correr hacia la salida, chocando con Miyako en su huída.

-Miyako será mejor que vayas a buscar a Ken, antes de que Yamato se dé cuenta de la trampa. –pidió Sora con un matiz de preocupación.

-ah… enseguida…

Quizás por la preocupación extrema que tenía hacia Ken, que Miyako no tardó en acatar la orden de Sora. Pues con Ruki en la habitación, tenía la seguridad de que nadie podría volver a atentar contra su vida.

O por lo menos, eso creía.

Cerrando la puerta para mayor comodidad, Ruki escuchó el grifo del lavabo donde seguramente Sora habría ido para lavar aquella herida y curársela.

Caminando hacia la puerta del lavabo, se confirmó sus sospechas.

-¿crees que Yamato no te preguntará qué te ha pasado en la mano? Se ve que es un corte muy profundo. –apoyándose en el marco.

Sora se detuvo por unos momentos, para agachar la cabeza con tristeza. Siguió con la cura, aunque un poco más lenta que antes.

-aunque no se lo digas, él descubrirá lo que ha pasado. Y créeme que no lo va a dejar así. Solo has conseguido retrasar un poco la muerte de esa mujer.

-…

-¡¿es que no lo entiendes?! -despegándose del marco para colocarse en jarras- ¡¿crees que Mimi te agradecerá que la hayas salvado?! ¡¿Eres tan ingenua para pensar que puedes convertir a esa VIP en una niña benévola como Miyako o Izumi?! ¡¡Te aseguro que no!! ¡¡Y no, porque las conozco y estoy convencida que ahora mismo estará planeando con sus amiguitas como volver a matarte, antes de que Yamato se entere!!

-…

-¡¡esperas demasiado de unas cabeza huecas como ellas, porque no parecen saber que si te matan, sería el fin de la organización!!

-… -con la mano curada, Sora la miró sin comprender.

-¡¿es que ni eso entiendes?! –soltando al instante una mueca de irritación- ¡¡ahora mismo, tú eres lo más importante para ese Lobo caprichoso!! ¡¡Si murieras, ten por seguro que Yamato se volvería loco y mataría a cualquiera que se le cruzara en su camino, sin importarle las consecuencias y eso significaría el fin del Dead Moon!!

-yo… no deseo que Yamato pierda la cabeza para que muera… -con la vista en la mano- ¡pero tampoco quiero que me maten! –mirándola con tanta determinación y seriedad que asombró a la Reina- siempre había creído que era alguien insignificante que no tenía a nadie. Pero, aunque suene raro, desde que me convertí en presa del Dead Moon, encontré amigas de verdad y una persona que me quiere como nadie lo ha hecho en el mundo. –cerrando los ojos para recuperar aire- por eso, estoy en deuda con toda la organización, aunque eso incluya a Mimi y al resto de las VIP. Aunque las situaciones con unos fueran agradables, y con otros adversas, he encontrado en Sakura y en Rin lo que es la verdadera amistad.

-… -la cara de Ruki se volvió grave al recordar lo que hace escasas horas había escuchado.

-

_-¿__qué pasa? –había preguntado Ruki molesta._

_-Wolf-sama me manda informarla de que mañana él junto a Dragon-sama y Dog-sama__, planean asaltar la comisaría de policía. Se ve que Dog-sama quiere matar a la Perrita. –explicó Kouji tal como su líder le había ordenado._

-

-¿y qué pasaría si por un accidente casual, perdieras a una de esas amigas?

-… -sin saber que contestar, se miró al espejo donde su reflejo le devolvía una faz triste y angustiosa- no quiero pensarlo, solo estar con ellas como siempre.

A juzgar por su estado, Ruki pudo deducir que Sora se rompería en pedazos si perdiera a una de sus amigas.

¿Qué cara pondría cuando supiera que una de ellas estaba condenada y precisamente por Dog?

Y lo más gracioso era que conociendo a Wolf, taparía la auténtica verdad y le diría que la muerte de Rin habría sido un accidente natural.

Pero las bocas nunca están cerradas. Se crean rumores y como el veneno recorriendo, acabarían por llegar a la pelirroja y descubrir que Rin había muerto a manos de Dog, con Wolf presente sin hacer nada para evitarlo.

-mira, -ahora más calmada- durante estos días he estado a la espera de poder hablar asolas contigo, aunque tuviera que estar encima de ti hasta encontrar una oportunidad. Quería recordarte que ahora mismo eres un punto débil muy visible que muchas organizaciones enemigas pueden aprovechar.

-lo sé. Yamato me lo ha explicado.

-como una de las líderes del Dead Moon que soy, opino que este comportamiento tan voluble hará que nos destruyas –Sora iba a replicar, pero la mano extendida de Ruki impidiéndoselo- pero como mujer, -dulcificándose- envidio ese carácter tan bondadoso y compresivo.

Recibir aquel halago con una máscara que nunca había visto en la Reina, hizo que Sora se sonrojara a más no poder.

-ahora que te he escuchado, entiendo porqué Yamato te quiere tanto. Es una pena que todas las mujeres no sean como tú. Si las hubieran, el Dead Moon no existiría y ese Lobo y los otros tendrían una mejor vida.

Sorprendida de escuchar esas palabras tan sinceras de boca de esa chica tan independiente y orgullosa, hizo que asomara una radiante sonrisa.

-muchas gracias.

-no tienes por qué darlas. Solo continúa así –volteándose para murmurar en bajo- Phoenix-sama.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Jugando con el borde del vaso, Yamato observó de reojo como Karin desde su anuncio de estar en silencio, lo cumplía a rajatabla. Lo que más le llamaba la atención es que el vaso de licor que Kohaku le había servido, estaba sin probar y de vez en cuando se volteaba a mirar hacia atrás.

Sospechoso. Demasiado sospechoso.

Bueno si había sucedido algo, donde ella estuviera inmiscuida, se aseguraría de silenciarla para siempre.

Como si hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos, vio como se levantaba apurada y se iba del lugar sin haberse despedido de él.

Muy sospechoso.

-Wolf-sama, por fin os encuentro. –la voz jadeante de Ken no hizo que Yamato se girara a verlo, solo a seguir con su cara inmune y bebiendo de su vaso de agua.

-¿se puede saber que haces aquí? –pregunto tranquilo pero enfadado, mirando el cristal del vaso como si fuera la cosa más maravillosa del mundo.

-¡ah! Pero… pero… ¿no me mandó llamar? –preguntó entre tembloroso y confuso.

-mi orden fue bien clara. –dejando el vidrio sobre la barra para apretarlo hasta que empezó a agrietarse- ¡vigilar a Sora! –y el vaso cedió a la presión y se rompió, creando un fondo frontal aterrador en la cara de Yamato que aterrorizó a Ken- y no estás cumpliendo con tu deber.

-Wolf-sama le aseguro que esto tiene una explicación. –se apresuró a explicar- resulta que… -pero se calló abruptamente al darse cuenta que si había caído en la trampa, eso significa que Sora…

Sin seguir dándole explicaciones, volvió sobre sus pasos corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, ante un Yamato que seguía tranquilo.

-dame otro vaso de agua. –pidió el rubio.

Kohaku, espectador de todo lo sucedido, había dejado de limpiar el reluciente vaso para ver a su líder con total asombro. Puede que no estuviera muy metido en el ambiente y desempeñara la función de barman, pero sabía interpretar lo que estaba pasando.

-Wolf-sama, ¿es que no pensáis ir? –sirviéndole el dichoso líquido en un nuevo vaso.

-… -bebiendo el contenido transparente y puro, para mirarle fijamente- Ken anda en la cuerda floja. De su capacidad dependerá si lo asciendo o no.

-¿ascenderle? –repitió Kohaku.

-creo que ya le he dado tiempo suficiente. –sin dar más explicaciones, Yamato se levantó del taburete y tras meter las manos en los bolsillos, se dirigió a su habitación.

Sabía que algo malo había ocurrido. Algo que había perjudicado a Sora.

Pero estaba tranquilo, muy tranquilo de su estado.

Había visto a la Reina acechándolos y ella mejor que nadie, sabía las consecuencias que traía si Sora no estaba en su vida.

-

En su camino, perdida y asustada, se topó con Miyako, la cual al verle, pegó el grito al cielo, molestándolo irremediablemente.

-controla tus gritos si quieres que siga considerándote apta para el puesto. –con un dedo en el oído.

-ah… sí Wolf-sama…

La mala pata de Miyako siempre iba con ella. Había estado buscando a su novio para que no se encontrara con Wolf, y ella misma había corrido esa suerte.

-no te quedes ahí parada. –pasando por su lado- ardo en deseos de ver como está Sora.

Definitivamente Miyako veía su muerte muy próxima.

-

El espectáculo encontrado era el que Yamato se esperaba, aunque con ligeros cambios. La sangre en la alfombra y la mano de SU mujer vendada, no estaba dentro de lo que se imaginaba. Por lo demás, estaba tal cual. A Ken horrorizado de ver a Sora herida; a Ruki de brazos cruzados, con el cejo fruncido como siempre; Miyako temblando como gelatina, tras suya; y Sora…

-Yamato por favor, no te enfades. Ha sido culpa mía. Ken-kun y Miyako-chan han hecho lo correcto. -…tan comprensiva como siempre.

Suspiró con pesadez.

-Ken, Miyako, retiraos. Ya hablaremos. –ordenó firmemente.

Cabizbajos y aterrados ante un fracaso que les costaría la vida, así se marchó la pareja. A pesar de que estaba muy asustado, Ken le pasó la mano sobre el hombro de Miyako en señal de apoyo. Algo que Sora vio y no pudo evitar compadecerse de ellos.

-será mejor que yo también me vaya. –objetó Ruki. Al pasar por su lado, sin que Sora la escuchara- si realmente quieres a esa mujer, te aconsejo que le digas la verdad de lo que le pasará a Rin.

Yamato agrandó sus ojos y al girarse para ver a Ruki, solo se encontró con su espalda y su mano alzada en señal de despedida.

-Yamato, por favor… -palabras de Sora y la puerta fue cerrada por la propia Ruki, donde el rubio se sintió pesado.

¿Decirle la verdad?

Destrozaría a Sora y destrozaría su relación.

-…escúchame. Ken-kun ha acatado tu orden al pie de la letra, pero… yo… yo le he pedido que fuera a buscarte porque tardabas demasiado y me preocupabas.

Una mentira a medias que Yamato no pudo retractar. No tenía ánimos. Estaba apesumbrado por lo que estaba decidido a contarle. La verdad de lo que mañana sucedería y que como testigo, no iba a impedirlo.

-y la sangre fue porque… tuve un descuido y me herí con el espejo.

Un espejo roto imaginario, quería comentar el rubio irónico.

-por favor Yamato, te lo pido.

Otro suspiro pesado escapó de sus labios y estiró la mano en busca de la suya.

Confusa por ese estado de ánimo que no se atribuía a lo relacionado, Sora recibió su gesto, siendo guiada hacia el borde de la cama, con un mal presentimiento.

-¿Qué pasa?

-… -con su mano todavía cogida, Yamato se la apretó ligeramente y la miró con gravedad- Rin… -solo había sido mencionarla para que Sora se alarmara.

-¿Qué le pasa a Rin?

-… -¡Dios! No podía decirle la verdad, pero… con los ojos fuertemente apretados, tomó una decisión- Rin ha vuelto con los suyos…

---

Una tranquila melodía de móvil sonaba, obligando a que Sakura abandonara el mundo de los sueños.

Medio adormilada, solo pudo captar que aquel sonido se había silenciado a los pocos segundos, para ser sustituído por la voz baja de Dragon. Desinteresada y perezosa, se dedicó a ignorar el contenido de la conversación y seguir durmiendo.

Se encontraba tan cansada que supuso que serían altas horas de la madrugada. Sin embargo, la voz de Dragon hablando por teléfono, imposibilitaba el seguir durmiendo. Por lo que optó por pensar en cosas agradables hasta que el sueño la venciera.

Su hermana…

-…en Narita…

Una mueca de fastidio se coló y cubriéndose con la manta por completo.

A ver, ¿dónde estaba?

Ah, sí…

Su hermana… su abuelo…

-…que las hermanas Hyou también están ahí…

¡Maldito Dragon!

¡No podía tener consideración, por lo menos mientras dormía!

-…Ying recolectad información sobre el lugar y la situación de Rin, antes de que se haga de día y llámame…

¿Rin?

¿Había oído bien?

Desperezada, descubrió la cara para mirar a Sasuke con curiosidad donde seguía con el teléfono en la oreja sin darse cuenta de que ella lo estaba escuchando.

-…es que Dog ha decidido matarla…

-¡¿Cómo?!

No pudo evitar dar un grito involuntario y mandar el sueño a la basura. La preocupación por su amiga ahora era prioritario. Vio como se giraba, y al verla, maldijo por lo bajo, para despedirse del tal Ying.

-llámame cuando tengas los resultados. –cortando la llamada sin despegar sus ojos negros y fríos como el acero, de aquellos ojos verdes llenos de cólera que exigían una explicación- sigue durmiendo. –le ordenó, adoptando su postura como el líder que era.

-¡no pienso hacerlo, hasta que me expliques que es eso de que Rin va a morir!

-Rin es propiedad de Sesshomaru. Él puede hacer lo que quiera con ella y si ha decidido matarla, ni Yamato ni yo nos podemos oponer.

Y ahí volvía ese carácter tan _solidario_ hacia los demás que la enervaba.

Indignada y con los puños fuertemente apretados, se levantó para recriminarle.

-¡Rin no es ninguna mascota para que juguéis con ella cuando os plazca y luego deshaceros de ella!

-así es como funciona el Dead Moon. Creía que ya lo sabías. –agregó con cierta calma.

-¡PERO CON RIN NO! –explotando con toda la desesperación posible- ¡¡ELLA ES BUENA CHICA!! ¡¡ES MI MEJOR AMIGA!! –empezando a caerle lágrimas de impotencia- ¡si permites que la maten, solo conseguirás que te vuelva a ver como el criminal despiadado que eres!

-… -cerrando los ojos, Sasuke se giró hacia las pantallas y teclear con rapidez.

-¡¿es que no vas a decir nada?!

-la amistad es tan efímera como voluble. –pronunció sin dejar de teclear- solo cuando encuentras amigos de verdad que te ayudan y te comprenden, empiezas a valorarlo. Tú dices que Rin es tu mejor amiga y yo opino que ella no te consideraba como tal.

-¡¡ESO ES MENTIRA!! ¡¡PARA RIN, SORA Y YO SOMOS LO MAS IMPORTANTE!!

-ah, sí… en ese caso, -tecleando _enter_- ¿quieres explicarme porque se ha ido por voluntad propia?

En la pantalla grande, Sakura abrió los ojos de manera desorbitada. A grandes zancadas, se fue acercando hacia esas pantallas para poder observar mejor el vídeo donde tenía que entrecerrar los ojos para distinguir las siluetas de aquellas personas.

-¿de dónde ha salido esto?

-procede de la red de vigilancia de la antigua organización "Inu". Es por eso, que la calidad es espantosa y carece de audio.

Viendo como aquella silueta desconocida y borrosa abrazaba a Rin, la única que podía distinguir, para después estar ahí parados hasta que fue llevada al coche, hacía que las palabras de Dragon tuvieran sentido. Pero, es que era imposible, algo que no podía asimilar.

-tiene que haber una explicación. Ella jamás se marcharía por voluntad propia porque fuera del local no tiene a nadie. Solo a su antiguo novio, pero él ahora es… -cortándose al recordar una conversación que había mantenido con Sora y Rin tiempo atrás.

-

_-…estaba sola y era una vagabunda que robaba. Les robé a ellos y así acabé aquí… por una parte me alegro de estar aquí…_

_-¿qué te alegras? –saltó Sakura sin poder contenerse- ¿qué no has visto lo que esos monstruos te han obligado hacer? ¿Lo que esas furcias hacen? ¿El calvario que te hace Dog? Las cicatrices… -sujetándole las muñecas poniéndolas boca arriba mostrando las tres marcas donde la más reciente parecía estar en mejor condición- que te hiciste por culpa de esta vida tan agonizante._

_-¡fuera es igual que aquí! –soltándose bruscamente- ¡si estoy fuera volveré a sufrir lo mismo que en este lugar! _

_-¿de qué hablas? –preguntó Sora impresionada viendo esa actitud desafiante por primera vez en la pequeña._

_-yo… yo… estas no son las únicas marcas de suicidio que tengo… Dog no fue el primero en que quiso aprovecharse… hubo alguien más… hace años… por él, por su culpa tuve que mudarme… sino… sino me mudara… quizás no estaría aquí y mis padres no estarían muertos…_

_-pero eso no quiere decir que aunque seamos liberadas…_

_-¡estará allí! ¡Me está buscando! ¡Lo sé! Lo conozco… -relajando la voz- me da miedo… quería poseerme, pero no lo conseguía… esto no lo sabe Dog…_

_-¿a qué te refieres?_

_-el otro día me obligó a contarle toda la historia, pero no le dije que él intentaba violarme. Sé que Dog es muy posesivo conmigo y no tolera que ningún hombre me roce. Si sabe que Koga…_

_-¿Koga? –repitió Sora sorprendida negándose a creer en casualidades- ¿no me digas que su apellido es Okami?_

_-sssí…_

_-¿qué sucede Sora-san?_

_-conozco a un Koga Okami –tragando saliva ante una Rin que se preparaba para lo peor- es miembro de la policía japonesa y especialista en el caso del Dead Moon. Pero… no puedo creerme que él haya… _

-

-¡no puede ser! –murmuró para sí misma.

Para sorpresa de Sasuke, se vio apartado por Sakura del teclado con el que manipulaba las pantallas, donde la mujer trabajaba con los programas como si no fuera la primera vez que entraba en la red de sistema del Dead Moon. Se fijó en cómo se dedicaba a mejorar la calidad de aquel vídeo, con tanta facilidad como si fuera un juego de niños.

-eres muy buena en informática para haber estudiado medicina. –comentó desconfiado por descubrir esa habilidad oculta.

-según mi abuelo, -sin abandonar su trabajo- mi padre era un genio en sistemas informáticos. Supongo que lo habré heredado de él.

-ya veo. –mirando las pantallas, comprobó impresionado como poco a poco aquella imagen congelada iba tomando una forma más concisa.

Cuando Sakura se paró a verla, lo que se temía se hizo realidad. Rin estaba del todo aterrada y pálida como la muerte, mientras aquel policía, Koga seguramente, la abrazaba sin ser correspondido.

Sasuke al ver la imagen, se quedó algo confuso y sin comprender porque la Perrita tenía una expresión de haber visto a un fantasma. Antes de que pudiera encontrar una razón, la voz de Sakura le interrumpió.

-ese policía por un casual, ¿no se llamará Okami Koga?

-¿no me digas que lo conoces?

-yo no… pero Rin sí… fue su antiguo novio…

---

-¿Cómo que Rin ha vuelto con los suyos? –extrañada y sin entender, Sora se había levantado sobresaltada.

-… -desviando la mirada, Yamato no supo qué razón darle.

-eso es imposible. La familia de Rin ha muerto y no tiene amigos. No tiene sentido.

-… -vaya, así que entonces la Perrita estaba completamente sola. La verdad es que como no estaba dentro de sus dominios, desconocía los datos de su vida, eso era cosa de Sesshomaru. Tenía que haberle pedido información, antes de haber hablado con Sora. El problema radicaba en cómo arreglar el lío en el que se había metido sin llegar a contarle la auténtica verdad.

-Yamato, ¿qué ha pasado? Por favor, dime que no está fuera sola.

El tono de Sora era tan angustiado y tembloroso que culpable, se levantó para abrazarla.

-eh, tranquila, no está sola. Está con la policía. –y no era mentira, pero creía que aquel temor era producto por dejar a Rin sola en cualquier parte del mundo.

-¡¿con la policía?! –despegándose de él, donde Yamato seguía sin comprender porque ahora sus brazos temblaban como gelatina- ¡tienes que sacarla de ahí!

-ella se ha ido por propia voluntad. –seguía sin mentir, por lo que no entendía la reacción de su novia.

-¡¿cómo va irse cuando está la persona que más aborrece?!

-¿la persona que más aborrece? –repitió Yamato.

---

-si fue su novio o no, ayuda más en mi teoría de que se fue por propia voluntad. -comentó con orgullo Sasuke. Odiaba que sus teorías fuesen equívocas y que gente inferior tuviera que corregirle.

-eso es porque ni tú, ni nadie, ni siquiera Dog, sabéis la terrible persona que es ese hombre para Rin. Solo nos lo confió a Sora y a mí.

-¡hn! No creo que sea tan terrorífico como cualquiera de nosotros. –argumentó altanero.

-pues Rin no está de la misma opinión, y si estuviera en su lugar, opinaría lo mismo. Es mejor quedarse aquí con ese pedófilo, -señalando al aire donde supuestamente estaban las habitaciones de los líderes- a estar con ese ser asqueroso que le ha destrozado la vida.

-¿qué quieres decir?

-… -suspirando con fuerza- él… ese tipo… -procediendo a contarle todo lo Rin le había confesado.

-

Minutos después…

-…y eso ha pasado, y creo que esta imagen lo deja bien claro. –agregó como epílogo de aquella historia, donde resultaba creíble para Sasuke, pero todavía había cabos sueltos.

-entonces, ¿por qué se ha descubierto y se ha ido con él?

-estoy convencida que él la forzó a irse con él. –vio la pantalla con la imagen congelada y adoptando un aire decidido, se sentó en la silla en la que Dragon había estado antes. Volviendo a teclear algo que ni siquiera Sasuke daba pillado- voy a demostrarte que estáis equivocados.

-¿qué piensas hacer?

-reproducir el vídeo con esta calidad y reducir la parte donde están ellos para ver mejor lo que está sucediendo.

Y asombrado vio como de nuevo se desenvolvía en aquellos sistemas informáticos como si nada.

Un suspiro acompañado de una sonrisa sincera salió de sus labios.

-es una pena que no te supiera de tus capacidades antes, te habría metido en la organización de inmediato.

Si aquello era un halago, ahora no tenía tiempo para sonrojarse y emocionarse. Debía concentrarse para salvar a Rin. Estaba segura de que ellos lo habían malinterpretado.

¡Completamente segura!

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Los rayos del sol colarse por las persianas le revelaron a Sesshomaru que estaba amaneciendo. Sentado sobre la cama con el pecho al aire, contemplaba la figura femenina que dormía a su lado. Su pelo revuelto y su desnudez desvelaban lo que había sucedido durante la noche y bufó molesto.

No podía negar que en sexo, Kagura era mil veces mejor que Rin. Tampoco podía negar que la mujer lo disfrutaba de pleno, todo lo contrario a Rin que si lo disfrutaba, lo disimulaba por orden suya, simplemente porque quería ver que ella lo…

Desechó esa palabra de inmediato.

¡Absurdo!

Sin embargo, no podía negar que aunque Kagura fuese perfecta en el sexo, en ningún momento se había sentido tan excitado o motivado como cuando lo hacía con Rin. Quizás es porque con un brazo, temía que Kagura advirtiera de lo penoso que era. Con Rin, al habérselo confiado, podía dejarse llevar.

Tenía que tratarse de eso. Acabó por convencerse.

Un leve quejido de protesta escapó de los labios de Kagura que se fue desperezando de mala gana.

Sesshomaru la vio y como después se tallaba los ojos malhumorada.

-ya es de día. –farfullando para tumbarse boca arriba sin pudor de mostrar sus atributos.

Todo lo contrario a Rin que pese de haberla visto cuerpo entero, sentía vergüenza cuando la veía, incluso cuando la tocaba. Para él era algo divertido y hasta excitante que lo invitaba a continuar y probar más de aquel cuerpo delicioso y puro.

-…

¡Demonios!

¿En qué estaba pensando?

La iba a matar por haberse burlado de él. ¡DE ÉL!

Eso era algo imperdonable.

-vístete y lárgate. –demandó haciendo lo mismo.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que hasta para vestirse, aquella jovencita le era necesaria.

Pudorosa pero comprensiva, le ayudaba a vestirle para después dedicarle una sonrisa de ánimo.

Esas sonrisas que parecían de ángeles.

Ella pura a pesar de ser mancillada por Él.

…

…

Dio un puñetazo contra la pared agrietándolo, que sobresaltó a Kagura la cual terminaba de colocarse la blusa.

-¿ocurre algo Dog-sama?

-¡lárgate! –acabó por decir simplemente.

No queriendo tentar al demonio que rodeaba a Sesshomaru, en silencio, Kagura se apresuró a vestirse y salir del cuarto con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara. Aunque no tuviera un hermoso despertar, el que dentro de horas escasas la Perrita estuviera criando malvas, era una noticia que debía festejar.

Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con Wolf apoyado en la pared de enfrente y los brazos cruzados.

-muy buenos días Wolf-sama. –le saludó ampliando su sonrisa- que le vaya bien en el asesinato.

Una ceja alzada, mientras observaba como la VIP se perdía en el pasillo, para después rodar sus ojos zafiro hacia el interior de la habitación.

Notando esa mirada tan intensa, Sesshomaru la reconoció como acusadora. Sin embargo, no le dirigió la palabra, solo hizo el amago de darse la vuelta e intentar vestirse sin la ayuda de nadie. Pues o empezaba hacerlo solito o tenían que ir de caza diaria para que una chica lo vistiera y matarla después para callar lo que le resultaba tan vergonzoso.

¡Necesitar la ayuda de alguien para vestirse!

¡Era patético!

Escuchó como la puerta se cerraba y la presencia de Wolf en el interior de su habitación. Estaba claro que tenía la intención de decirle algo muy importante, pues raras veces se reunían en las habitaciones propias de los líderes para charlar. Aquellos lugares eran sagrados y los únicos a considerarse privados entre ellos.

-para haber pasado una noche con una de tus amantes, no te veo de buen humor.

-… -si pretendía hacer un comentario gracioso, estaba claro que conseguía justo lo contrario. Ignorándolo, le preguntó por lo que realmente le interesaba- ¿ya está elaborado el plan? –yendo hasta el armario para coger la ropa que se iba a poner en ese día.

-las hermanas Hyou, Ying y Yang llegaron a Narita en la madrugada.

-con las Fuerzas Especiales de apoyo tendremos más confianza para cumplir con el objetivo. -procediendo a vestirse con la mirada inquisitoria de Yamato, el cual empezó a ponerlo nervioso- ¡si eso es lo que querías decirme, podías haber esperado a que nos reuniéramos, en vez de haberte quedado toda la noche como un Lobo guardián!

-era necesario, por si te daba la venada de ir a media noche a matar a Rin.

-de momento no estoy tan loco para cometer algo tan suicida sin un plan de por medio. –agregó con sarcasmo.

-entonces, te aconsejaría que me escucharas. Sora me ha contado algo que parece ser que ignoras. Y cuando Sasuke me ha llamado esta mañana, he tenido la comprobación de los hechos. Es algo que concierne a tu Perrita y la verdad sobre lo que ha pasado mientras tú no estabas.

-… -mirándolo con curiosidad.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

Sentir los rayos del sol golpeándole en plena cara le hizo saber que la noche había pasado y un nuevo día llena de agonía le esperaba.

Sorbió la nariz, mientras tirada en el suelo como si estuviera muerta, no se atrevía a divisar lo que la rodeaba. El fuerte olor a sangre, impregnaba sus fosas nasales. No podía levantarse, ya que de hacerlo sus heridas se abrirían dolorosas, como si le arrancaran la piel de cuajo, al tener su cuerpo pegado al suelo.

¿Cómo podía seguir viviendo?

Era un misterio.

Quizás revoloteaba a su alrededor un ángel caído para impedirle su entrada al más allá, como pecado al haber protegido a tres criminales que arderían en las mismísimas llamas del diablo.

Y aquel hombre se lo recordaba mediante el maltrato. Estaba segura que si estuvieran en la Europa medieval, la habrían quemado en la hoguera como a una bruja.

Ni siquiera con el Dead Moon había sufrido tanto como lo había hecho en una sola noche.

Intentó sonreír ante la ironía de la vida.

Aunque sabía que cuando se reencontrara con Koga, éste le iba hacer la vida difícil, no se imaginaba que lo llevara hasta tal extremo. Claro que lo que más lo había motivado, fue el descubrir que ella había estado con el Dead Moon, y lo que lo enfurecía era que uno de ellos la había tocado.

Ella no había cantado que Dog había sido el responsable, y mucho menos el lugar de su guarida.

Sus ojos opacos comenzó a sentirlos pesados, con la irremediable necesidad de cerrarlos y sumergirse en un profundo sueño con la esperanza de soñar hechos reconfortantes.

El aire helado proveniente de la puerta abriéndose, la estremeció, y el sonido de los pasos acercándose a ella hizo que llorara desesperada.

¡Por favor!

Que la dejara en paz…

En sus primeros días como presa de Él, tenía la consideración de dejarla descansar por el día, para tenerla fresca en la noche.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente ahogando los quejidos de dolor cuando él de nuevo volvía apretar su carne, encajando sus uñas, como si para él, aquello fuera una sutil caricia.

-¡despierta Rin! –empezando a sacudirla- ¡despierta he dicho! –dándole bofetadas en ambas mejillas.

Impotente y sumisa, acabó por obedecerle y mirarle donde la locura seguía dibujada en aquel rostro moreno.

-buena chica. –alzándola bruscamente para que estuviera a su altura.

Y soltó un grito de dolor al haber sido abierta las heridas de su espalda, escociéndole como si estuviera tocando fuego.

-¡no grites! –tapándole la boca con su mano y taponando ligeramente la nariz, impidiendo que respirara con normalidad- ¡antes no eras tan escandalosa! ¡La culpa la tienen ellos! ¡Ellos te han corrompido! –Rin pataleó para que le quitara aquella mano, donde poco a poco necesitaba del aire, pero él seguía inmune- ¡¡dime dónde están ahora mismo!! –exigió.

Cegado por locura, Koga no se daba cuenta de que estaba matando a Rin al dejarla sin aire.

Lenta y tortuosamente, Rin fue perdiendo las fuerzas y sus ojos más pesados que nunca solo fueron viéndolo todo nubloso. Los sonidos poco perceptibles y las lágrimas rozando sus mejillas, mientras una palabra resonaba en su mente.

-"Sesshomaru-sama…"

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue algo incoherente, sacado de un sueño. Su acosador siendo bruscamente separado de ella; su cuerpo cayendo por el peso de la gravedad, sostenido con firmeza pero con suavidad sobre un brazo seguro y familiar; con los ojos entrecerrados, se giró a ver a su salvador y sonrió quedamente al encontrarse con su antiguo, pero tan necesitado captor.

-¡soltadme! –rugió Koga siendo sujeto por dos chicas donde temerarias, sus caras estaban al descubierto- ¡aléjate de ella! –pero a Koga poco le importaba el poder identificarlas como miembros del Dead Moon. Para él, lo más importante, era ver a SU Rin en brazos de otro hombre y como ella se esforzaba en levantar su brazo para tocarle la mejilla- ¡NO LE TOQUES! –gritó desesperado.

-Sesshomaru-sama… -la poca consciencia y el alivio de ver a aquel hombre, donde creía que debía de ser una ilusión, produjo que no atendiera lo que le rodeaba. Solo deseaba acariciar esa piel tan blanca por última vez.

-ya todo está bien. –le dijo con voz tranquila y calmada para que se sintiera más segura.

Y eso fue lo último que Rin escuchó, ya que cerró los ojos pero feliz de volver a verle.

Con el rostro ligeramente alarmado, Sesshomaru depositó con delicadeza aquella frágil figura en el suelo. Sin perder un segundo, llevó dos dedos a la parte del cuello para verificar su pulso, comprobando aliviado que aún estaba viva.

Sin embargo, ver su desnudez y como su cuerpo parecía estar tintado entre rojo y morado, se dio cuenta de que la historia que le habían contado no tenía nada de exagerado. Si lo supiera, no la habría dejado en manos de aquel loco.

Dirigió su mano hacia su mejilla raspada por la herida; húmeda por las incontables lágrimas; viscosa por la sangre.

-¡ALÉJATE DE ELLA! –volvía a vociferar Koga.

Escuchar a aquel tipo, produjo que Sesshomaru le mirara con odio infinito. Sin embargo, muy pronto adornó una sonrisa macabra al tener su venganza en mente.

Oh sí, de seguro que a ese policía lo enervaría más que a él, cuando lo había visto encima de Rin abusando de ella. Por favor, ni él, ni Yamato, ni Sasuke eran tan locos para tratar así a sus capturas.

Con sumo cuidado, le colocó su larga gabardina para tapar su desnudez y cargarla donde a pesar de estar inconsciente, agarró su camisa con fuerza.

Sonrió.

-¡SUÉLTALA! ¡HIJO DE…!

-¿por qué tendría que soltarla? –levantándose para avanzar hacia él, donde observaba como trataba de liberarse del agarre de las dos chicas miembros del equipo de élite más poderoso dentro de la organización- Rin no tiene intención de quedarse contigo. –deteniéndose para que tuviera una vista mejor- me ha elegido a mí. –reclamó orgulloso.

-¡ELLA ES MÍA! ¡ES MI NOVIA! ¡ELLA ME AMA A MÍ!

-… -dio un fuerte suspiro. Aquel tipo estaba más loco de lo que pensaba- debe ser precioso vivir de fantasías surrealistas. Ignoro si en el pasado Rin te habrá amado de verdad, -mirándola- pero en este presente, te odia y me quiere a mí. –rozando sus labios con los suyos.

-¡CABRÓN! ¡ALÉJATE DE ELLA! –forcejeando más que nunca.

-Yang. –pronunció simplemente.

La muchacha de sobrenombre "Yang" con agilidad y destreza, le aplicó una llave de judo que lo hizo hincar de rodillas, gimiendo de dolor.

-levantadlo. Detesto la gente que no me mira a la cara, cuando les hablo.

La otra chica lo cogió del cuello de la camisa, como si el cuerpo de Koga fuese peso pluma, para después agarrarle de sus coleta de caballo, obligándolo a que mirara a su líder.

-… -sonriendo satisfactorio. Pero aún quería seguir haciéndolo sufrir- ¿no opinas que Rin está más hermosa que antes? Supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta. –oliendo sus cabellos con deleite- deberías darme las gracias ya que he sido yo el causante. –besando su frente, sus párpados, su nariz, sus labios- el sexo produce un cambio asombroso en las chicas. Y cuanto más te acuestas con ellas, más hermosas se vuelven.

Un leve gruñido escapó de los labios de su rival, y de reojo observó lo tan enervado que estaba.

-tú… -arrastrando las palabras- fuiste tú quién le ha quitado su virginidad…

-ah, ¿no lo sabías? –fingiendo inocencia.

Más divertida y tentadora le resultaba la situación.

-se ve entonces que ignoras también que Rin ha sido mi amante desde el día que pisó la organización. Solamente yo, -volviendo a rozar sus labios con los de Rin, saboreándolos como un chocolate delicioso- sé como complacerla y qué puntos tocar para que llegue a la cúspide del orgasmo y grite mi nombre de placer. Deberías escucharla, su voz es tan melódica en ese instante.

-¡CABRÓN!

-tú necesitaste forzarla y herirla para mancillarla, -volviendo a mirarle, esta vez con dureza- pero seguro que en ningún momento, ella lo ha disfrutado. Solo habrá sentido asco y repulsión.

Segundos en un largo silencio, hasta que repentinamente un rodillazo por parte de Dog hacia el estómago del oficial, volvía a doblegarlo y que la castaña de pelo largo le cogiera la melena para encarar a Sesshomaru.

-si vuelves a tocarla, juro que te mataré. Por ahora te dejaré vivo para que te atormentes de que la chica que tanto dices amar, me pertenece y me quiere solo a mí.

-¡TE MATARÉ! ¡LO OYES! ¡TE MATARÉ! ¡Y RIN VOLVERÁ A SER MÍA!

-oh, ¿tan seguro estás? –repuso burlón- en ese caso inténtalo. Porque solo cuando pases por encima de mi cadáver podrás quedarte con Rin. Eso si puedes conseguirlo. –riéndose a carcajada limpia, para marcharse de la habitación.

---

Al pisar la sala principal de la casa de aquel oficial, Sesshomaru se encontró a Sasuke ojeando con desprecio los libros de la estantería, para después tirarlo al suelo donde había una pila amontonada de ellos. Yamato por su parte, sentado en el verde sofá, hacía zapping aburrido sin encontrar un canal que pudiera interesarle. Un hombre, cerca de Sasuke, y una mujer de pié al lado de Yamato, permanecían quietos como estatuas, en poses típicas de chicos cools.

-Ying, Toran. –los llamó, a los que ellos se giraron a verle- echad una mano a Yang y Shunran, y dadle un buen escarmiento a ese poli de pacotilla.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, se dirigieron hacia aquel cuarto oscuro donde segundos después, empezó a escucharse los escuchó los gritos de aquel hombre, siendo algo inmune a los dos líderes que seguían con su pasatiempo como si nada. Solo Sesshomaru sonreía victorioso, recreando en su mente el infierno que Koga estaría viviendo.

Podría hacerlo él mismo, aunque tuviera un solo brazo, pero no quería que Rin estuviera más tiempo lejos de Él.

-¡hn! Este tipo lee cosas insignificantes. Hasta un shojo sería más interesante que estos libros de política y justicia. –argumentó Sasuke con asco.

-ya sabía que los polis cobraban una mierda. Mira que no tener una antena parabólica como cualquier casa decente. –apagando la televisión para mirar a Sesshomaru- ¿todo bien?

-aahh –respuesta afirmativa- pero está muy malherida. Necesita cuidados inmediatos y confiables. –mirando a Sasuke.

-entiendo. –cogiendo su teléfono móvil para marcar un número y pegar el aparato a la oreja- ¿Gaara? Dile a Sakura que se prepare para atender a Rin en cuanto lleguemos.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Tal como he prometido, aquí está la siguiente parte, aunque debido a razones que explicaré más abajo, no pude tenerlo completo para hoy. Por lo que publicaré la tercera y última parte de este capítulo (y con el lemon prometido ^^) el día 22 de este mismo mes. ¿Por qué ese día? Como algunos españoles saben, se celebra la lotería de navidad y a vosotros os tocará el premio gordo cuando publique esa parte con el lemon prometido :P

Las razones por las que no pude actualizarlo completo son: la primera y más importante, no pude terminarlo a tiempo; la segunda, es que empezaba a tener más de treinta páginas, y eso que aún quedaba por terminar de escribir el lemon y dos escenas más. Por lo que para no hacerlo muy pesado, decidí cortarlo; y tercera, revisar un cap me lleva al menos un día entero, y solo tuve media tarde para hacerlo.

Quiero pedir disculpas por si en esta parte hay alguna incoherencia, pero como había tenido la esperanza de tenerlo todo para hoy, he estado muy apretada con el tiempo y ayer noche fue cuando decidí el recortarlo, por lo que por eso, solo pude revisarlo esta media tarde.

Bueno, las personas que he dedicado este cap son aquellas que se han tomado la molestia de dejarme review. Os lo agradezco de corazón, ya que la primera parte había sido escrita a contrarreloj, donde domingo pasado estuve revisándolo incluso mientras comía (y aún por encima tenía trabajo T_T) así que a vosotras principalmente, muchísimas gracias de todo corazón.

Espero que esta parte también os haya gustado, aunque tuviera algunas escenas para matar al personaje X (ejemplo Karin coff coff).

Alguien me preguntó (**CieloRosa**) que si las dos chicas del principio eran personajes que inventé, aclaro que no. Pertenecen al anime de Inuyasha, concretamente al relleno, desempeñando el papel de youkais panteras, de hecho el apellido Hyou, significa pantera en japonés.

Aclaro también que Koga no me cae mal, ya sé que resulta imposible de creer viendo como lo puse, pero necesitaba a un malo que estuviera loco de atar, y le tocó a Koga.

Pues creo que no me queda aclarar nada más.

¿Qué le dirá Sesshomaru cuando Rin recupere la consciencia?

¿Seguirá Sakura negando sus sentimientos hacia Sasuke?

¿Qué hará Yamato cuando sepa la verdad de lo que le pasó a SU mujer?

SPOILER DEL TERCER CAPÍTULO

-

_-contéstame a algo y sé sincera… …entre ese tipo y yo no hay mucha diferencia… ¿Por qué yo?_

-

_El amor era entre dos. No de una sola persona, aunque los sentimientos de esa persona fueran tan fuertes._

_¿Quién no le aseguraba que recibiría un rechazo humillante?_

-

_-¿hablas por experiencia propia? Porque entonces, si la gente llega a descubrir que el despiadado Wolf es alguien amable, los matarías sin necesidad de armas. –mirándole divertida._

-

'Atori'


	17. Reencuentro en la pesadilla 3ª Parte

**CAPÍTULO DEDICADO A GAIASPINK POR SU REVIEW 300**

**AVISO: capítulo con lemon (sesshrin) y escenas fuertes.**

**

* * *

  
**

_Capítulo 15: Reencuentro en la pesadilla_

_-3ª Parte-_

Qué confort sentía.

¿Acaso era la sensación de estar en el cielo? ¿O es que el infierno no era tan terrorífico como lo pintaban?

Sea como sea, había dejado de sentir el dolor de sus heridas, de hecho hasta su cuerpo estaba calentito pero sin ser en exceso. Se encontraba recostada sobre algo tan mullido que le resultaba demasiado familiar.

Tomando más conciencia de lugar, se fue percatando de que no había muerto, que aún seguía respirando el aire del mundo en el que había nacido. Se encontraba acostada sobre una cama, tapada hasta la altura del cuello.

Abriendo los ojos con pesadez, se topó con la habitación a oscuras. Parpadeando varias veces, se fue acostumbrando a la oscuridad de la noche, donde las densas nubes tapaban la claridad de la luna.

Sentándose, corroboró como sus heridas estaban vendadas.

Con una mano, se tocó una de las heridas que tenía en su otra extremidad.

Ya no le dolía.

Pero…

Apretó fuertemente los ojos.

…la presión en su carne…

Lo sentía aún.

…aquellos dedos masculinos marcando su piel…

Lo recordaba a la perfección.

Todo su cuerpo sufrió una interacción al sentir como el hombre de sus pesadillas seguía tocándola y se abrazó a sí misma como si de un refugio se tratara.

El sonido de algo moverse, hizo que Rin abriera los ojos y al buscar con la mirada al causante, recibió una sorpresa al ver a una figura sentada en el sillón de al lado, donde la oscuridad impedía verle bien.

Sin embargo, aquella silueta…

…lo sucedido antes de que perdiera toda consciencia, cobró aparición…

¿Era Él realmente?

¿Era cierto que Él había ido a buscarla?

¿Era verdad que Él la había rescatado de aquel loco?

Apartando suavemente la colcha que la cubría, sin despegar su mirada de aquella imponente figura, relajada e impresionada, se fue acercando hasta Él.

A cada paso, fue escuchando su respiración calmada y rítmica. La luz de la luna, comenzó a colarse como intrusa, sobre el cuarto; y Rin tuvo la bella imagen de contemplarle, a Él, ligeramente desarreglado que era opacado por ese rostro que parecía angelical.

Hasta ahora no se había parado a ver lo hermoso que era su captor cuando estaba dormido, ¿o sería esta la primera vez que se mostraba tan en paz consigo mismo?

De manera inconsciente, alzó una mano y acariciar sutilmente una de sus mejillas, perfilando con sus dedos aquellas líneas moradas y sonrió con candencia.

…lo había echado tanto de menos…

…se sentía mejor estando con Él…

Tan concentrada estaba, que cuando visualizó sus dedos vendados, el recuerdo de lo pasado con Koga, volvió a su cabeza.

Aquella mano morena, fuerte y obscena, apretando sus dedos para tener más asequible su cuerpo y seguir mancillándolo.

Bruscamente, apartó aquellos dedos y volvió a abrazarse a sí misma tan asustada, como si el hombre que tenía delante suya, fuese Koga y no Él. Su cuerpo recordaba cada caricia brusca, cada apretón en sus muslos, el como la había forzado una y otra vez, el sabor de…

¡Dios!

Trató de no recordar hasta aquello que tan forzosamente la había obligado a hacer.

Intentó ignorar el mal sabor de boca que se había formado.

Miró de nuevo a su captor que seguía durmiendo plácidamente con una mano en la mejilla. Tuvo deseos de echarse a sus brazos y que la consolara. Sentir su protección y seguridad. En momentos como ese, preferiría estar al lado de Dog, que de aquel psicópata.

Pero ver las heridas cubiertas, la detuvo al sentirse sucia y sin el derecho a ser tocada ni por Él, ni por nadie.

Apartándose por completo de Él, Rin se quitó las vendas que cubrían todo su cuerpo, quedando la piel viva, quemándole como el fuego del infierno.

Tenía que purificarse y ya sabía cómo.

-

El vapor salido del agua de la ducha indicando que la temperatura estaba demasiado alta, empañaba todo el cuarto de manera que la visibilidad era escasa. Sin embargo, eso para Rin era irrelevante. Ella no necesitaba ver porque en su mente estaba el pasado, reviviendo una y otra vez aquella pesadilla que había durado más de veinticuatro horas.

El agua hirviendo caía sobre su piel, poniéndola más roja de lo que estaba, al haberse quitado las vendas; El escozor sobre sus heridas ahora abiertas, aumentaba como si le dieran latigazos; El líquido que caía por el desagüe era el de su sangre, resbalando por toda su figura; Sus lágrimas se camuflaban al dejar que el chorro cayera sobre su cuerpo inmóvil.

Dolía mucho.

Todo aquello le resultaba doloroso, pero necesario para limpiarse de lo que aquel sujeto le había hecho.

Según había leído en un antiguo libro, viejo y gordo de su madre, el agua caliente era el remedio más efectivo para purificar los cuerpos sucios.

Podía sentir como el agua tocaba por todo su cuerpo, como pinchos clavándole al mismo tiempo.

Se frotaba con fuerza e insistencia, tratando de borrar aquellos moretones y esas heridas, con unas nuevas hechas por ella.

Sin embargo, persistía en cuerpo y mente.

Lloró desesperada.

Había tenido la esperanza de que con el agua caliente no solo la purificara, sino que también olvidara las manos de aquel hombre tocándola por todos los rincones.

Había sido inútil.

Su cuerpo lo recordaba perfectamente y siempre lo recordaría.

Un brazo rodeando su cintura, hizo que de repente parara de llorar. Aquella presencia masculina tan familiar, apoyándose en su espalda, sin importar que sus ropas se mojaran, hizo que se frotara los ojos para borrar cualquier indicio que la llevara a descubrir sus sollozos.

Él siempre había odiado verla llorar. Siendo todavía su Perrita, era algo tabú derramar lágrimas y lamentarse por lo que Él, seguramente, consideraría algo insignificante.

-¿qué haces?

En su tono de voz no había la autoridad para que le contestara de inmediato, sino un tono que indicaba preocupación. Pero debido al dolor del agua caliente y el trauma sufrido, Rin no se percató del timbre de voz usado.

-solo me estaba dando un baño. Siento si lo he despertado. –contestando de forma rápida y apurada. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de nuevo, y no quería que Él las viera.

-…

Sesshomaru apretó ligeramente su agarre, apegándose demasiado a su cuerpo desnudo, chocando su aliento sobre su oreja roja y caliente.

-llora. –Rin agrandó sus ojos.

Inconscientemente y sin poder evitarlo, se giró a verlo confusa.

Cuando tuvo contacto visual, se sorprendió al ver un deje compasivo en su rostro, acompañados de una sutil caricia sobre su mejilla.

Sus lágrimas salieron por sí solas de sus ojos, su alma se desquebrajaba al ver cómo le daba vía libre para desahogarse.

No pudo más.

Se echó a sus brazos y comenzó a llorar descontrolada. Escondiendo su cabeza en su pecho, mojando con sus lágrimas más aquella camisa, tiritando tanto de frío como del miedo que había sentido.

Sesshomaru alargó la mano y cerró el grifo. Después de eso, cargó a la joven que continuaba con su llanto incesable, sacándola del cuarto de baño.

Se sentó en la cama, donde antes la joven había estado, apoyando su espalda contra la cabecera. Escuchar el lamento desesperado de su joven presa, hacía que la sangre se acumulara en la cabeza.

Tuvo muy claro que lo que las Fuerzas Especiales le habían hecho a aquel hombre no había sido suficiente.

Ya tenía que haberse dado cuenta cuando había entrado en aquella habitación con aquel olor a podrido y a sangre, y la escena de ver a aquel policía abusando sexualmente de SU Rin.

Apretó los dientes lleno de rabia.

Aquello le había revuelto tanto las tripas, que había llegado a pensar en sacarle el hígado por la boca. Y la verdad, ahora mismo estaba tentado en hacerle una visita al hospital y realizar su macabra idea.

Trató de controlarse y quedarse donde estaba. Ahora Rin le necesitaba.

Sin embargo, ahora entendía cómo debió de haberse sentido Yamato cuando había maquinado aquellos regalos tan especiales por navidades.

El mundo por el que esos policías convencieneros protegían, debían pagar su falta. Si ellas lloraban y sufrían, ellos se vengarían de la peor manera, pero también…

-… -miró aquel cuerpo menudito, que tiritaba por el frío al estar todavía desnuda, pero también por aquellos sollozos que parecían no tener fin- Rin, mírame.

La joven intentó reprimir sus sollozos, aunque era imposible. Con los ojos cristalinos, e hipando de vez en cuando, acató la orden de su captor.

-no voy a entrar en detalles sobre porqué ha ocurrido todo esto. Ya se hablará más tarde. Solo quiero dejar algo en claro. –pausó unos momentos, suficientes para que la intriga de Rin aumentara y su lamento fuera cayendo- ¿qué es ese hombre para ti?

El terror se dibujó en los ojos de la joven, indicando toda respuesta para Sesshomaru.

-¡lo odio! –espetó temblorosa, sujetándose a su camisa como salvavidas- no quiero estar con él… no quiero… no quiero… -negando repetidas veces con la cabeza desesperada.

Una leve sonrisa satisfactoria escapó de los labios del peliblanco.

-¿prefieres… -empezó con tono lento- quedarte… aquí, en la organización, para siempre?

La respuesta de Rin fue un asentimiento automático. Desde que había sido llevada a la organización, supo que no había mejor lugar que el que le esperaba fuera.

Aunque había sufrido la crueldad de Sesshomaru y los insultos de las VIP, vivir una y otra vez sin descanso alguno lo que Koga le hacía, era más aterrador.

Se sentía más protegida en el lugar más peligroso para los civiles.

-¿quedarte… conmigo… -continuó hablando- como mi pareja?

La pregunta cogió desprevenida a Rin, que lo miró sorprendida, encontrándose con la cara inexpresiva y sus orbes doradas tapadas por su flequillo, impidiendo encontrar algún atisbo que la llevara a descubrir si hablaba en serio o no.

El silencio se fue extendiendo; la confusión de Rin sobre el tema, anulaba su trauma, empezando a sentir el frío corporal al seguir desnuda; Sesshomaru esperaba paciente su respuesta, con aquel rostro tan inmutable que era difícil averiguar si aquello era o no una de sus burlas.

Pero era imposible que fuera una de sus burlas, desde hacía tiempo la trataba muy bien, hasta le hacía algún que otro regalo.

Pero también era imposible que hablara en serio, Él era Sesshomaru Youkai, uno de los más temidos criminales que el mundo había tenido.

-será mejor que te des un baño caliente.

Rin pareció salir de sus pensamientos, mirándola más confusa que nunca. Sin darle a tiempo a reaccionar, Él la cogió de la cintura, donde sintió más frío sobre su cuerpo.

Fue entonces cuando se percató que había empezado a estornudar.

-

De regreso a aquel cuarto de baño, el goteo lento e interrumpido del agua de la ducha chocando contra la baldosa, era uno de los dos sonidos que se emitían.

El otro era el de un pequeño chorro cayendo sobre un cuerpo para tener fin en la bañera llena de agua.

Sin decir palabra, ambos se encontraban sentados en la bañera. Sesshomaru, sentado detrás de la joven, desnudo como ella, con una esponja se encargaba de mojarla en el agua, para después apretarla sobre los hombros femeninos y que estos no se enfriaran.

Rin por su parte, seguía aturdida por todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Él la estaba dando un trato más amable del habitual.

El recuerdo de su propuesta, la había emocionado al sentirse especial para alguien.

Sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa se adornó en sus labios.

No podía mentir que aquellas palabras la habían hecho feliz.

Pero…

Así como cuando te emocionas de repente, la depresión cuando ves las partes negativas, acude inmediatamente.

Él era un criminal…

Le doblaba en años…

Se miró a sí misma, donde todavía no estaba desarrollada corporalmente como cualquier chica de su edad.

Y la competencia era alta. Aunque Kagura y Sara fueran unas falsas y unas zorras, amaban a Sesshomaru, siendo capaces de cualquier cosa por Él, hasta matar a inocentes.

Y ella… en cambio… no podía… por su buen corazón… y porque no era lo correcto…

Lo único que pudo hacer por Él era protegerle, como había hecho…

Pero…

¿Qué había conseguido con eso?

Crearle más problemas y no tener la consideración de agradecerle.

-… -Rin bajó la cabeza apenada- Sesshomaru-sama, gracias por rescatarme.

-…

El hombre quedó ligeramente sorprendido, y eso se notó en su acto al dejar de pasarle agua por el cuerpo. Era la primera vez que su joven presa le daba las gracias de corazón, al mismo tiempo de sentirse tranquila en su compañía.

-no pienses más en eso. –dijo para zanjar el tema.

Sesshomaru no quería que volviera a recordar aquel suceso tan traumático. Si la quería… si la amaba… tendría que empezar a ser respetuoso con ella e ir conquistándola poco a poco.

-… -con un dedo, empezó a jugar con el agua- ¿qué ha pasado con Koga? –sabía por experiencia, que Sesshomaru no habría ido a buscarla e irse por la puerta como si tal cosa, sin haberle dado antes una lección.

-¿es que sientes compasión por ese hombre? –sin poder evitarlo, los celos habían rodeado a Sesshomaru.

¿Es que era tan tonta como para preocuparse por aquel infeliz que la había violado cruelmente? Aunque bueno, Él tampoco es que hubiera sido un santo con ella, pero ese no era el asunto.

¿O acaso es que prefería a aquel poli de pacotilla, en vez de a Él? Sin duda alguna, Él gozaba de un atractivo mucho mayor que ese moreno de poca monta.

¿Para eso había hundido su orgullo y pedirle que fuera su pareja? Con lo que le había costado decidirse y declararse.

-¡no! ¡Claro que no! –se apresuró a contestar la joven, mirándolo directamente- ¡jamás podría sentir compasión por él! Él no es como usted.

¡Eso seguro!

Él era mil veces más atractivo; mil veces más poderoso; y mil veces mejor.

Fue el pensamiento claro de Dog.

-usted es más amable y no es tan malo como él. –confesó para volver a posar su vista al frente- puede que al principio sí lo fuera. –y con él, Wolf y Dragon que tenían una maldad tan oscura que intimidaba incluso a sus propios aliados- ¿lo recuerda, verdad? –preguntó con una sonrisa amarga, mientras hacía círculos con el dedo- aquella vez, cuando yo le robé y usted en vez de matarme, me había secuestrado.

-…

Claro que lo recordaba.

Había sido un día de sofocante calor, los tres líderes habían salido en busca de alguna victima qué secuestrar para su negocio.

Recordaba perfectamente, qué tan deseoso estaba de quitarse el traje, ya que Yamato y Sasuke, no se decidían por la mujer en cuestión, y eso que estaban tapados por la sombra de una calle estrecha.

-

_-esa mujer no. Vomitaría con tan solo ver esa cara de besugo que tiene. –había declarado el rubio Ishida con una mueca repugnante._

_-pues la otra que quieres tú, es una tabla de planchar. Mejor una que tenga buenos melones._

_-eres un maldito caprichoso, Sasuke. Como estás acostumbrado a follarte con tías de pecho de talla ciento veinte._

_-fue hablar el que se tira a mujeres que se hacen la cirugía estética donde no deben._

_-cuando se practica sexo, lo que cuenta es la imagen. –indicó Yamato._

_-y el tamaño. –añadió._

_Sesshomaru, apoyado sobre la pared, empezaba a cansarse de la discusión tan infantil de los otros dos líderes. Ni que fueran quinceañeros en la edad del pavo._

_-pues si tanto te importa el tamaño, acuéstate con la vieja Tsunade._

_-ya deberías saber querido amigo, que a mí me gusta domar, y no ser domado. Y Tsunade no es precisamente una mujer que se deja domar. _

_-¡basta ya! Cogemos a cualquiera y nos largamos. _

_Debido a su diferente gusto por las mujeres, Sesshomaru sabía que jamás se iban a aclarar en la vida. Y aún por encima, lo que le enervaba era ver a esas mujeres tomando tranquilamente algo fresco en la terraza del bar de aquella plaza, todas ellas ligeritas de ropa, mientras que ellos con su bendito traje de chaqueta pantalón._

_Que ganas de matar a esas zorras que iban así para poder ligar con cualquier estúpido._

_-como líder máximo, decreto que cualquiera no nos vale. Tiene que ser guapa, sino perderemos clientela._

_-pero también tiene que tener buena delantera._

_Y ahí volvían._

_¡DIOS!_

_¡Era desesperante!_

_Con una mueca, decidió ignorarles, marcharse en dirección contraria a dónde estaban aquellas mujeres y regresar a la base. Después de todo, para un secuestro no necesitaban estar los tres. Y además, el calor empezaba acabaría por afectarle su mal humor y sacar el demonio que tenía dentro._

_En definitiva…_

_¡Odiaba el verano!_

_-eh, pero no te marches. –escuchó la voz de Sasuke._

_-necesitamos también tu opinión para secuestrar a la chica indicada. –le siguió Wolf._

_-¡no me vengáis con gilipolleces, que sé que tardaremos cinco años hasta que os decidáis! –girándose a verlos con la ira pintada en el rostro._

_-es Yamato la que quiere a chicas modelos con cuerpo de palillo y sin nada que ofrecer._

_-de las que están ahí, solo hay cuatro válidas para nuestro negocio. –señaló el rubio a las que para su gusto, eran aceptables._

_¡Dios!_

_-¡que casualidad que esas cuatro necesiten inmediatamente que les metan silicona para que se le vean los pechos!_

_-¡joder! ¡Mira que estás obsesionado con los pechos de la mujer! ¡Ahora entiendo porqué solo te coges a Ino!_

_¡DIOS!_

_-si tienes envidia de que mi puta sea mejor que las tuya, te jodes y te aguantas._

_¡DIOS! ¡DIOS!_

_Empezó a frotarse las sienes. _

_¿Por qué sus compañeros, a veces se portaban como críos?_

_Eso era lo malo de combinar a un chico egocéntrico con uno caprichoso._

_En medio de aquel ajetreo, alguien pasó corriendo por aquella calle estrecha, chocando con el albino, aumentando más su mal humor. _

_-¡TEN MÁS CUIDADO, MOCOSA DEL DIABLO!_

_Sin tener la consideración de disculparse, aquella joven no se detuvo, sino que pasando entre Yamato y Sasuke, continuó con su carrera, perdiéndose en aquella plaza, acechada de gente que paseaba tranquilamente._

_-¿es que no la vas a perseguir? –preguntó Yamato extrañado._

_-¿te crees que con esta calor tengo ganas? –espetó- ya más lleno estoy de escucharos discutir, para ponerme a correr por una tontería como esta. –aunque sino fuera por el clima, no habría dudado en perseguir a esa vagabunda y matarla por haber molestado al Dead Moon._

_-te estás haciendo viejo, Sesshomaru. Perro viejo, se queda sentado. –replicó Dragon burlón._

_-… -lanzándole una mirada de profundo odio, Sesshomaru volvió a darles la espalda para marcharse, tal como tenía pensado hacer antes, colocando sus manos en los bolsillos._

_Una mueca confusa cruzó por su cara al notar algo en falta. _

_Extrañado, buscó en los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón, en los de su chaqueta, hasta en el peto de la camisa._

_-¿pasa algo? –preguntó Dragon._

_-no encuentro mi cartera. –volviendo a rebuscar en todos sus bolsillos. Estaba convencido que la había traído consigo, y no era uno de esos imbéciles despistados que no se dan cuenta cuando se les cae algo. De repente, abrió los ojos, percatándose de lo sucedido hace escasos segundos- ¡MALDITA NIÑA! –con la furia rodeándole, todo lo contrario a Yamato y Sasuke, quiénes compartían pensamiento en común, se reían a carcajada limpia- ¡ME HA ROBADO!_

_-definitivamente te estás haciendo viejo, Bulldog. –volvió a decir el pelinegro entre risas._

_-mira que dejarte robar por una niña pequeña, es deprimente._

_-¡YO ES QUE ME LA CARGO! –ignorando las burlas de sus compañeros, Sesshomaru empezó a correr en la misma dirección que aquella niña._

_-pensé que no querías correr. –siguió Yamato, a pesar de que su amigo estaba ya a metros de distancia, chocando a diestro y siniestro con aquellas personas, que debido a lo rápido que era, no se daban cuenta que era Dog, uno de los líderes del Dead Moon._

_-_

_Con la respiración agitada, sintiéndose segura en una de las tantas calles estrechas que tenía aquella zona, la joven registró de inmediato la cartera que había robado._

_Sabía que robar estaba mal, pero no lo hacía por gusto._

_Desde aquel día, en que sus padres y su hermano habían muerto en aquel fatídico accidente, se había quedado completamente sola. _

_Y todo por culpa de aquel hombre._

_Si él no le hubiera hecho nada, no habrían tenido intención de mudarse, a pesar de que estaba encerrado en un reformatorio._

_Sus padres, preocupados por ella, habían decidido irse de la ciudad, con la intención de que iniciara una nueva vida._

_Y al final…_

_Una rebelde lágrima escapó de sus grandes ojos, una lágrima que no tardó en apartarla._

_No había tiempo para recordar lo que ya no tenía y centrarse en la razón porqué de robar alimentos de la tienda para subsistir, se había dedicado a robarle dinero a la gente._

_Viviendo sola en su antigua casa, ahora abandonada, se había encontrado con la sorpresa de su vida. _

_Aquel hombre había cumplido su penitencia, y ahora estaba en la calle._

_Menudo espanto se había llevado cuando al regresar a su vieja casa, se lo había encontrado, llamándola a gritos. _

_Aún recordaba cómo los vellos se le habían puesto de punta, la carne de gallina y sudores fríos recorriendo por cada poro de su piel. Estática, así lo había estado mirando con aquellas sensaciones encima que la abrumaban más y más. Solo hasta que lo vio olfateando una de sus prendas íntimas, que sus piernas actuaron por instinto. Sin mirar atrás, se había puesto a correr, con una idea en mente, abandonar el país, escapar lo más lejos posible de él… … …negó con la cabeza, apartando esos recuerdos._

_Se apresuró a coger el contenido de aquella cartera, antes de que aquel hombre la echara de menos en su preciado bolsillo._

_Al ver la cantidad de billetes, los ojos de la joven se dispararon del asombro. Por las vestimentas tan caras del hombre, había imaginado que sería rico, pero de ahí a anduviera con más de diez billetes de los grandes… _

_¿A qué clase de hombre rico le había robado para andar con tal cantidad como si fuera calderilla? _

_Curiosa como era por naturaleza, la joven procedió a buscar algún acreditativo que identificara a aquel hombre. _

_Cuando lo hubo encontrado, se apresuró a leer el nombre, un nombre que hizo que dejara de respirar y se le resbalara el monedero de las manos._

_-¡te encontré!_

_Lenta y con el rostro cargado de la sorpresa, la joven fue levantando la cabeza, encontrándose frente a frente con Youkai Sesshomaru, o lo que era lo mismo, Dog, uno de los líderes del famoso Dead Moon._

_El albino quién tenía algo de sudor, producto de la carrera, entrecerró los ojos hasta que solo se apreciaba una línea. Sus iris brillaban de absoluto rencor y odio. Y con sus labios fuertemente apretados, daba la imagen perfecta para ser el protagonista de las pesadillas de la gente._

_Nunca había estado tan enfadado como en ese momento. Pero que una vagabunda… una niña… le robara, era un golpe bajo para su orgullo como criminalista todopoderoso que era._

_A paso lento, pero decidido, se fue acercando hacia aquella mocosa pestilente, hasta detenerse a una distancia prudente._

_-¡¿cómo has tenido la osadía de robarme a mí?! –siseando- ¡¿a mí?! –elevando la voz, a medida que daba un fuerte puñetazo a la pared, haciendo una grieta en ella- ¡¿acaso no sabes quién soy?!_

_Ella no le respondió, pero en su rostro se leía qué sabía perfectamente quién era._

_-¡has cometido un error y lo pagarás con tu vida! _

_De un solo paso, tuvo a la niña en su poder. Llevando su brazo, tras la espalda de aquella vagabunda, para impedir que escapara y tener más vía de acceso sobre lo qué hacer con ella, con la mano que le quedaba libre, cogió su arma, mientras maquinaba dónde dispararle._

_¿En el corazón?_

_No._

_Salpicaría su traje blanco._

_¿En la cabeza?_

_No._

_Demasiado típico._

_¿En la boca?_

…

_El mejor lugar._

_Sufriría de la manera más cruel posible, ideal para su venganza por haberle robado._

_Sin más preámbulos, preparó su pistola, metiéndole el cañón en el interior de su cavidad bucal._

_-dale recuerdos a mis amigos, los señores del infierno._

_¿Morir?_

_¿Iba a morir?_

_La joven relajó los músculos. _

_Era lo mejor._

_-…_

_Los segundos empezaron a transcurrir. La cuenta atrás empezó a prolongarse. El sonido del bullicio en las plazas cercanas, era lo único que se escuchaba. El cañón seguía en la boca de aquella niña, pero Sesshomaru no apretaba el gatillo, todo lo contrario, estaba concentrado en la mirada de aquella niña que no reflejaba miedo, sino indiferencia, alivio, pena y alegría. Algo tan raro, cómo a él le parecía al verla._

_-…_

_-¡vaya Sesshomaru! ¡Por fin te encontramos! –era la voz de Yamato la que se escuchaba detrás de él._

_-veo que encontraste a la pequeña ladrona. –escuchó ahora a Sasuke- ¿qué? ¿Terminas el trabajo y secuestramos de una vez a una chica?_

_-…_

_Sin responderles, ignorándoles, Sesshomaru seguía centrado en aquellos ojos que tantas emociones le transmitía, y ninguna de ellas el miedo._

_Desde que recordaba, en las caras de todas sus víctimas siempre había visto un atisbo de temor o incluso de desafío, hasta odio por haberles arruinado la vida. Y eso le encantaba, pero ahora mismo, se sentía diferente._

_Quitando su arma de la boca de ella, decretó._

_-me la llevo. _

_Sorpresa que se dibujó en los rostros de los líderes como en la joven, especialmente cuando le pasó el brazo por la cintura._

_-¿cómo que te la llevas? ¡¿Estás loco o qué?! Sabes perfectamente que las normas del Dead Moon, prohíben que raptemos a niños. –le recordó Sasuke, recuperado del shock._

_-así como tener prohibido, que niñas menores de catorce años participen en el negocio. –acotó el rubio- somos criminales, matamos incluso a niños, pero obligarles a la prostitución, eso es tabú._

_La joven se quedó con la palabra en la boca, a punto de protestar qué tenía realmente quince años. Pero, no tenía ganas de protestar, así como hablar. _

_-¡la quiero para mí! –fue lo siguiente que dijo para mayor desconcierto de sus compañeros- ¡ella no será como las chicas que hemos raptado! ¡Será solo mía y ni siquiera vosotros podréis ponerle un dedo encima! _

_Sin esperar la aceptación por parte de sus compañeros, Sesshomaru se encargó de conducirla a su nuevo hogar, junto a él._

_Lo que no escuchó fue el comentario escéptico del más joven de los Dead Moon._

_-bendito el día que me diga que soy caprichoso, que le recordaré qué él es peor que yo._

-

-…

Sí, aún lo recordaba como si fuera ayer, así como su decisión repentina de llevársela, pese a que estaba infligiendo una de las normas del Dead Moon, aunque más tarde, había descubierto para sorpresa de él y de sus amigos, que ella tenía quince años y no diez o doce cómo habían imaginado.

-aquel día, no quise revelar mi edad, -dijo Rin como si supiera lo qué tenía en mente- porque había decidido morir. –pausando unos momentos, para ver su reflejo en el agua, donde se dibujaba la nostalgia- llegué a pensar que aunque robara dinero para irme del país, Koga haría lo que fuera por seguirme y encontrarme. La única solución era la muerte, suicidarme… -irremediablemente, los ojos de Sesshomaru se posaron sobre la primera cicatriz hecha por ella, situada en la base lateral de su cuello- fue lo primero que pensé cuando lo vi buscándome, con esa obsesión tan loca que me aterrorizaba. –sus recuerdos sobre ese momento los veía tan cerca, como tan lejanos y aún la afectaban.

Eso era muy visible para Sesshomaru cuando su carne se le puso de gallina y se estremecía y no a causa del frío.

-Rin, no es necesario que sigas.

-no. –negando con la cabeza- quiero decirlo, contárselo.

-… -su silencio fue la respuesta para que prosiguiera.

-aquel día, cuando me encontré con Koga y vi que nada había cambiado, corrí y corrí. No sé cuánto, lo único que quería era no verle más. Por eso pensé en quitarme la vida. –sonriendo tristemente ante su inútil suicido- pero cuando abrí los ojos, me encontraba encamada en la habitación de un hospital. –volviendo a jugar con el agua- parece ser que una persona me encontró tirada medio muerta y avisó a una ambulancia. Días después, volví a ver a Koga, solo que esa vez vestía un traje de policía y andaba preguntando por mí. Sin pensar más, huí del hospital. Si seguía así, no tardaría en encontrarme, por lo que tomé la decisión de marcharme del país. Era lo único que me quedaba.

-¿por eso robabas? ¿Incluso a mí? –no era reproche como antaño, sino un comentario simple.

-yo no sabía quién era, hasta que me fijé en sus credenciales. Debo admitir que me quedé de piedra, pero cuando usted me amenazó con matarme, vi la esperanza para que todo aquello terminara… … … … Pero no lo hizo.

Sesshomaru cerró los ojos con sus recuerdos puestos en el pasado.

Tenía razón.

Por lo general, ella tendría que estar muerta, pero al final, había decidido dejarla con vida, guardándosela para Él.

¿Por qué?

Habían sido aquellos ojos tan diferentes, que se había sentido atraído en la necesidad de saber cuánto durarían estando bajo su poder. Era un reto que se había impuesto a sí mismo y sin darse cuenta, poco a poco, empezó a excitarle la idea de tener una presa tan diferente a las que tenían, tan diferente a sus amantes, que llegó a expresarse como Yamato o Sasuke cuando jugaban con aquellas féminas que raptaban.

Él, que siempre andaba serio y recto, que raras veces sonreía como sus amigos al matar, experimentaba un cambio radical cuando estaba con Rin, igual que un adolescente que se mete con los más pequeños.

Llegó a gustarle tanto, que no quería compartir esas emociones con ningún otro hombre, tratándola de manera posesiva.

El interés de Yamato y Sasuke por ese comportamiento, fue la raíz de probarlo y secuestrar a Sora y Sakura.

Y aunque nunca lo diría, había sido gracias a ellas que había descubierto qué SU Rin era una joven tan especial que…

-aún sigo sin entender porqué no lo hizo. –proseguía la castaña- y eso que pensaba que con el tiempo acabarían por matarme, como pasaba con las chicas que raptaban. Sin embargo, nada de eso sucedía, usted me quería viva a toda costa… … …-sonriendo- como sabe, llegué a suicidarme, incapaz de seguir con este ritmo de vida, donde era insultada por usted por las noches, por las VIP de día y siendo el objeto de visión de los demás, como si fuera un bicho raro… … … la verdad es que en ese tiempo, estaba más centrada en mi sufrimiento que no me daba cuenta de algo muy importante.

-¿el qué? –preguntó curioso.

-… -silenciosa, Rin se tomó unos segundos para responder- sonará prepotente pero, cuando estaba conmigo, lo veía animado y lleno de energía, sonriendo, aunque fuera arrogantemente; con los demás, incluso con Wolf-sama y Dragon-sama, se mostraba muy frío, molesto y siempre estaba serio.

-… -teoría acertada, pero que lo dejaba impresionado por esas dotes de observación.

-no me había dado cuenta de ese cambio hasta aquel día, cuando lo vi rodeado de aquellos cadáveres y lleno de sangre… … …-una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro- me dio tanta pena verlo así, que sentí compasión.

-… -¿compasión, eh?

Era de imaginarse, pensaba Sesshomaru con amargura.

Entonces, eso significa que solo estaba con él, por pena. No albergaba un afecto romántico hacia su persona.

También, tal cómo la había tratado, tenía razones para sentir pena, en vez de verle como un hombre.

¿O acaso esperaba milagros?

¡Hn!

Resultaba irónico.

Él que era realista y veía la vida tal como era, se había dejado llevar por fantasías amorosas.

-ese día fue cuando me contó sobre sus orígenes y vi su otra cara, una que nunca había visto. La de la tristeza y la soledad.

-…

-fue ahí cuando supe que no era tan malo, sino una persona que se preocupa por su familia, amable, pero también… … …necesitado de cariño.

-… -un ligero asombro se vislumbró en sus ojos dorados. ¿Cómo podía conocerle tan bien si casi siempre tenía la máscara de la inmunidad?

-desde ese día, empezó a darme un trato mejor, y a pedirme que fuera su otro brazo en sus necesidades, cuando Kagura-sama o Sara-sama podrían ofrecérselo. Pero también quería que le sonriera… … …y poco a poco, gracias a usted, volví a ser la que era, se lo agradezco de veras. –girándose para dedicarle una sonrisa, una sonrisa que logró sorprenderlo más- he de confesar, que últimamente me gusta estar aquí, pensar en usted como mi salvador, y aún con lo es, amarle con todo mi corazón. Lo que quiero decir es que, si la oferta de ser su pareja sigue en pie, la aceptaría enc…

Su frase no fue terminada, ya que algo cubrió sus labios, y fueron los labios de Sesshomaru.

La confesión era clara, sin ningún malentendido por medio.

Ella había hablado sinceramente, detallando sus sentimientos anteriores hasta llegar a comprenderlos en ese momento.

Le amaba y eso le alegraba.

Y Él, quién sabe cuándo experimentó el cambio… quizás incluso ya se sentía atraído por ella desde el principio, que por eso, muy a su manera, buscaba ser su centro de atención; siendo el único hombre con derecho a poseerla; siendo el único con derecho a tener todas esas emociones conjuntas que tanto le excitaban.

…

Quién sabe, a lo mejor había sido durante el tiempo que la había tenido raptada.

¡Qué más daba!

Lo mejor era que ahora ella había hecho público qué lo amaba y que quería estar a su lado.

Solo con él.

Y Él respondería a ese sentimiento como se merecía.

Con su única mano, la enredó en los cabellos largos de la joven, arrimándola contra él, para profundizar el beso. Un beso tan urgido como necesitado por ambos.

Ella no se quedó sumisa como en ocasiones pasadas, en ese acto, le demostraría la verdad de sus palabras.

Girando su cuerpo, hasta quedar frente a Él, le rodeó el cuello con ambos brazos, correspondiendo con la poca experiencia que poseía, a ese beso tan caliente que su cuerpo clamaba por la atención de su amado captor.

Como si Sesshomaru lo supiera, abandonó sus labios, dirigiéndolos más abajo.

Con su lengua, empezó a trazar un camino desde su cuello hasta uno de sus hombros, lamiéndoselo primero para darle un suave mordisco sacándole un glorioso gemido.

Rin sentía como la única mano de Sesshomaru dibujaba su espalda en un movimiento tan lento como erótico que la estremecía de placer; provocándole deseos locos para que le prodigara esas caricias por todo su cuerpo, borrando así todas las huellas que Koga le había dejado.

El agua caliente no lo había conseguido, pero al parecer Él con sus besos y caricias, lograba que todo lo ocurrido fuera solo un horrible sueño.

Obligando a que la mirara, Rin inició un segundo beso tan húmedo y caliente cómo el primero iniciado por Sesshomaru, moviéndose de tal manera, que gruñidos escapaban del Youkai y el deseo de unirse inmediatamente a ese cuerpo que tanto lo tenía enloquecido.

Sus hormonas alteradas hizo que perdiera la capacidad de raciocino, y desesperado, empezó a moverse, intentando entrar en ella, aunque sin éxito.

-¡Kuso!

Empezando enfadarse, a lanzar maldiciones por lo bajo, Sesshomaru dejaba visible esas muecas algo infantiles para opinión de Rin.

Sonriendo con ternura, dejó de besarle los labios, para susurrarle.

-déjeme a mí, recuerde que soy y seré su otro brazo.

-… -un suspiro silencioso donde dejaba escapar toda la rabia acumulada, al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza.

Daba gracias a los dioses que Rin estuviera a su lado, que le brindara la ayuda en toda clase de necesidades sin protestas, pero lo más importante, agradecía que correspondiera a sus sentimientos, a pesar de todo el mal que le había hecho.

Cuando ella unió ambos cuerpos, el cuerpo femenino se tensó, él la abrazó con fuerza.

Nunca antes habían realizado el acto sexual, donde ella llevara las riendas, siempre era Él el que dominaba.

Para Rin, aquella experiencia era totalmente nueva, donde a pesar de haber estado antes dispuesta y decidida, no sabía cómo seguir.

Moverse era lo que tenía hacer, pero para que ambos disfrutaran, lo complicado. Ella con cualquier caricia que Él le prestara, ya se sentía por las nubes, pero, ¿y ella? ¿Le produciría el mismo efecto?

El cuerpo de Sesshomaru se movió y al verlo con un rostro incómodo, se sintió como la típica primeriza cuando lo hace por primera vez.

-muévete hacia arriba. –dijo de repente con un tono que reflejaba molestia.

Parpadeando varias veces, Rin se preguntaba si así conseguiría satisfacerlo.

Acatando su orden, con el deseo de satisfacerlo, Rin se deslizó hacia arriba, lentamente, sin proponérselo.

Ella disfrutó con eso.

-ahora baja de golpe. –le susurró de pronto.

Sin pensar en las razones, Rin acató lo dicho de inmediato.

Lo siguiente que sucedió, fue lo máximo.

Ella había abierto los ojos de tal manera que cuando sintió toda aquella extensión de carne en su interior, había jurado haber visto las estrellas.

Pudo escuchar un sonido gutural salir de los labios de Sesshomaru, con las palabras entrecortadas que quedarían grabadas en su cabeza para siempre.

-oh… sí…

Ver que disfrutaba, que ella había sido la causante, la invadió de felicidad y emoción.

-… -Sesshomaru al ver qué se había vuelto a quedar quieta, aunque en esta ocasión sonriente, no pudo evitar sonreír divertido- si vuelves a quedarte parada, volverá a dolerme.

-ah… -sintiéndose avergonzada.

-… -una pequeña carcajada, fue lo siguiente que se le escapó- si no fuera porque lo sé mejor que nadie, diría que esta es tu primera vez. –volviendo a tomar otra posición más cómoda tanto para él como para ella- haz este movimiento un poco más rápido. Coloca tus manos sobre mis hombros para que te sea más fácil el sube baja.

Ella así hizo, y comenzó un sube baja tal cómo Él le había indicado. Sentir aquella hombría saliendo de su interior, para después sentirla de golpe como si le dieran un pinchazo, era extrañamente excitante y a impulsarla a hacerlo una y otra vez.

No podía parar de gemir, de subir y bajar, disfrutando con eso, olvidándose de todo lo que le rodeaba y había sucedido.

Sesshomaru era otro que disfrutaba como nunca. Si bien era cierto que para Él no era la primera vez que hacía esa postura gracias a sus antiguas amantes VIP, pero sentir como su virilidad se apretaba cada vez que entraba en ese pequeño hueco, se sentía deliciosamente bien.

Despreocupándose de que solo tenía un brazo, se movía Él también, para hacer más rápidas e inmediatas aquellas penetraciones que le sabía a gloria. Le daba igual que el agua de la bañera mojara el piso, que su cuerpo estuviera perlado en sudor caliente.

Necesita más, dominarla, darle duro.

Con su única mano, sujetó con firmeza su espalda y con su boca atrapó uno de los pequeños pechos de la joven, que le provocaba más suspiros de placer.

Ella subiendo y bajando, él con ganas de querer más, sin previo aviso, la apoyó contra la esquina de la bañera, siendo Él el que comenzara a darle estocadas fuertes y precisas.

-Sessh…

Dejando de sujetar su espalda, llevó su mano al otro pecho libre y estrujárselo con fuerza, sacándole más gritos, más calentura, más motivación para moverse todo lo rápido que pudiera.

Pronto terminaría, pronto se vendría.

Empezó a ir lento, hasta que lo sintió.

Cerró los ojos y gritó como ella cuando llegaron al orgasmo, al unísono.

Él se detuvo, ella empezó a respirar agitadamente.

Sentía algo líquido escurrirse en su entrepierna y estaba segura que no era el agua, sino la esencia de su ahora pareja.

Sonriendo feliz, lo abrazó más que nunca, sintiendo sobre sus hombros su aliento desbocado y caliente.

-no te relajes demasiado, que esto todavía no ha acabado.

Asombrada y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Rin se encontraba sujeta por el único brazo de Sesshomaru y sacada de la bañera, encontrándose con la pared humedecida por el vaho, provocando que su espalda resbalara con facilidad.

-ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no tenemos relaciones y si vas a ser tú la que domine de vez en cuando, voy a tener que darte un par de lecciones. –le dijo pícaramente, donde en su mirada ambarina le prometía una noche larga con el mayor de los placeres.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Con la mirada en la nada, concentrada en sus pensamientos, Sakura pudo imaginar que Rin estaría a punto de recobrar la consciencia. Según su estudio médico y como iba respondiendo al tratamiento, no tendría duda alguna de que mañana al mediodía, como muy tarde, estaría en perfectas condiciones.

Ahora ya podía dormir tranquila, aunque con Sasuke a su lado y su torso desnudo como si la invitara a degustar semejante pecado, tendría que reconsiderarlo.

El propio Dragon le había abierto la herida, desvelando que estaba muy enamorada de ese hombre. Él mismo se lo había insinuado y ella lo había rechazado, muy a su pesar.

De verdad que la razón radicaba en el temor de perderlo pronto, como a sus seres queridos. Además, Dragon tenía aquella cicatriz donde según lo que le había contado, su diagnostico sería una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Vio como Sasuke se daba la vuelta, quedando bocabajo con esa cicatriz cerca de ella. Tal como Dragon le había comentado, poco a poco se iba agrandando produciéndose una necrosis en la zona invadida.

Llevando dos dedos inconscientes, tocó aquella piel de tacto frío como si estuviera metiendo las manos en un congelador frigorífico. Pero no las apartó, siguió acariciando aquella zona muerta, con la esperanza de que lo sintiera, de que no estuviera todo perdido.

Miró aquel rostro de piel blanco, donde dormido mostraba una tranquilidad que embobaría a cualquier chica si lo viera. Y ella no era una excepción.

-Sa… su… ke… -susurró su nombre con voz extraña.

Aquellos carnosos labios entreabiertos donde ahí salía un aire calmado y regular, provocaba que se humedeciera los suyos.

La carne le resultaba tan tentativa cuando la tenía delante, que sino se giraba y se concentraba en dormir, acabaría por reconocer en alto que lo amaba más que a nadie y hacer algo que siempre había deseado.

Pero no…

Debía recordar la mala suerte que tenía.

Todos la habían dejado sola.

Todos habían muerto.

Y si lo amaba, la única solución era no profundizar la relación para que no le pasara nada.

Además…

Una mueca graciosa salió de sus labios.

¿Qué ganaba si reconocía que lo amaba?

En todo momento se había referido a sus propios sentimientos, ¿qué pasaba con los del chico? ¿Es qué no contaban?

El amor era entre dos. No de una sola persona, aunque sus sentimientos fueran tan fuertes.

¿Quién no le aseguraba que recibiría un rechazo humillante?

Después de todo, ella era una chica vulgar, su presa, había que mencionar, con mucho carácter, donde hasta Naruto la había temido durante su noviazgo.

-

_-no debes dejar que algo tan superficial te afecte. Las flores cuanto más fuertes, más hermosas resultan._

-

Como si resultara mágico, las palabras de su hermana habían resonado de la nada. Sentándose bruscamente sobre la cama, entre las penumbras, la buscó con la mirada desesperada, como si realmente estuviera en el cuarto.

-que tonta. Ella está muerta. –amargándose al recordar que esas palabras habían sido dichas hace muchos años, cuando unas niñas se habían metido con ella por tener una frente enorme- hermana… -juntando sus piernas deprimida.

Tanto tiempo sin acordarse de ella, que ahora la necesitaba para que la ayudara a resolver esa encrucijada que tenía en la cabeza. Sabía que ella podría darle la respuesta adecuada, ya que algo similar le había ocurrido.

-

_Tras regresar de la escuela, una Sakura de doce años, escuchó la voz fuerte y acusadora de su hermana mayor._

_-¡me da igual que tú no lo apruebes! ¡Pienso seguir adelante con la relación!_

_-por favor, sé sensata. Solo te harás daño y a él también. Nadie lo aceptará._

_Intrigada, Sakura se escondió tras el marco de la puerta que daba a la sala, donde su hermana discutía con su abuelo._

_-he tenido tiempo suficiente para asimilarlo. Me da igual lo que él sea. Yo lo amo y no hay nada más que hablar._

_-¿y qué pasa con él? En su posición, no creo que te siga amando._

_-¡me da igual! –espetó iracunda- ¡sino lo intento, nunca lo sabré! _

_-¿y si te rechaza? Él no es un chico normal y corriente. Sufrirás mucho y por la memoria de tu madre, deseo que tengas una vida normal y feliz._

_-es tarde para eso, abuelo. Me he decidido y no me importa lo que pueda pasar._

-

Y al día siguiente, su hermana le había comunicado emocionada que era novia de aquel chico.

No supo si había sido por esa confianza que había sorprendido a su abuelo y a ella, o porque tenía la seguridad de que él la amaba.

De todas formas, ella había llevado razón. Sino se arriesgaba, nunca sabría la verdad.

Además, ¿qué tenía que perder?

¿Su orgullo?

Si ya lo había perdido hace tiempo.

¿Qué le quedaba?

Sus dos amigas.

Pero…

Sora ya estaba emparejada con aquel Lobo mandón y ella estaba muy feliz a su lado; y Rin… a juzgar por la preocupación reflejada en los ojos de aquel Perro, algo le decía que durante un tiempo, no le permitiría el acceso de verla a nadie.

En resumen… solo tenía a ese hombre que por miedo a perderle, no admitía que realmente lo amaba.

-

_-¡sino lo intento, nunca lo sabré!_

-

Lo amaba, pero con tantas inseguridades encima, solo podía ver la parte negativa en esa relación. Solo las palabras resonantes de su hermana, eran la esperanza para dejar de decir "pero".

-

_-neh hermana, ¿y que tal es ese novio tuyo? ¿Es guapo? –preguntaba Sakura entre emocionada e intrigada._

_La noticia de que su hermana tenía novio era algo que la alegraba. _

_Desde la muerte de sus padres, tras salir del orfanato, su hermana le había prometido que solo se ocuparía de ella. _

_No es que se sintiera agobiada por ello, pero a Sakura le hubiera gustado que su hermana pudiera hacer su vida como el resto de sus amigas._

_-¡y tanto que lo es! –repuso igual de emocionada que la menor- es el heredero de una familia rica, es atento y educado. El único defecto es que es muy reservado, pero eso le da un toque misterioso y que atraiga a todas las chicas._

_-¡¿y alguien así no tenia novia?! –exaltada por semejante información. _

_-muchas se le declararon, pero siempre las rechazaba. Al decir verdad, -apagándose- al principio quería callarme estos sentimientos, antes de sufrir un rechazo de su parte. Eso me dolería mucho._

_-pero cuando le hablaste al abuelo, parecías muy decidida y confiada. –sin entender._

_-es que… pasaron muchas cosas… -tornándose enigmática, hecho que no pasó por alto a Sakura, que la observó con cierta confusión- eso es lo de menos. Ahora estamos juntos y eso me alegra mucho. –y solo hacía ver su cara risueña, para que Sakura lo comprobara._

_-ojalá, yo también pueda encontrar a un chico del que esté locamente enamorada. A mi hombre ideal. –con un suspiro- haría como tú, no me rendiría._

_-¡exacto! Si no lo intentas, nunca sabrás lo que puede suceder. –con un guiño divertido._

-

Los consejos de su hermana, que hasta entonces, los había mantenido enterrados para no recordarla y entristecerse por su pérdida, cobraban vida a cada segundo que pasaba. La inconsciencia de querer amar a su captor sin importar las consecuencias, mellaban sobre ella.

-Sasuke… –acariciando esas hebras azuladas que caían sobre la mejilla del chico, admirando embobada ese perfil tan bello que parecía propia de dioses- …-kun…

Como si estuviera hechizada, lentamente fue descendiendo su rostro hasta el suyo, decidida, sin vacilar, confiada, sin temer, simplemente dejándose llevar.

-

_-papá y mamá… han muerto… en un accidente…_

-

_-tu hermana se ha suicidado… _

-

_-¿la señorita Haruno? Siento comunicarle que su abuelo ha sido asesinado…_

-

…_Sakura vio a su esposo en brazos de otra mujer, su sirvienta Hinata…_

-

Se detuvo bruscamente al tener en su mente aquellos flashes. Era como si quisieran recordarle que no podía amar, a no ser que quisiera llevar a su ser querido en desgracia.

Y desde luego, no quería que Uchiha Sasuke muriera.

Con gran pesar, cerró los ojos, tratando de ignorar las lágrimas que empezaban a asomarse. Sin pensar en nada más, se acostó en su sitio, dándole la espalda a Dragon, y lloró en silencio por ese sentimiento que tan fuerte le pegaba en el corazón y que no tenía derecho.

Sakura nunca supo, que Sasuke había abierto los ojos para mirarla inexpresivo.

Sus actos que eran como un libro abierto para él, le permitían imaginar lo que tenía en mente. Sabía que estaba locamente enamorada de su persona; sabía la razón por la que no se aventuraba con aquella relación, pese a que él fuera un criminal.

Pero aún así, siguió con su postura de no dar el primer paso para iniciar su relación. No era su estilo y no iba a cambiarlo.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

En otro cuarto, al mismo tiempo, otra pareja se encontraba despierta, pero sin hacer nada en especial. Solo mantener la mirada perdida, mientras uno se dedicaba a juguetear con los mechones pelirrojos de SU mujer.

-han pasado ya tres días desde que Rin sigue sin despertar. –comentó la voz femenina preocupada.

-ya despertará. La presa de Dragon había comentado que tardaría unos días en recuperar la consciencia. Parece que ha sufrido una fuerte conmoción.

-… -recordar cuando la había visto en aquel estado tan lamentable, hizo que se deprimiera más- aún me resulta difícil imaginar que Koga le hiciera eso. Siempre me ha parecido una persona agradable.

-la gran mayoría de la gente suele tener dos caras. Una es una máscara, la que se muestra en público; y la otra, es la oculta, la que representa su verdadera personalidad. –le explicó.

-¿hablas por experiencia propia? Porque entonces, si la gente llega a descubrir que el despiadado Wolf es alguien amable, los matarías sin necesidad de armas. –mirándole divertida.

-… -avergonzado por aquel chiste, donde no le encontraba la gracia, desvió su cabeza hacia algún punto del techo de crema.

-yo creo, -apoyándose en su pecho- que tu teoría tiene un pequeño fallo. La cara oculta que representa como somos en realidad, solo se aprecia ante la persona que más quieres.

-… -a la mente de Yamato vino una sucesión de personajes mostrando una cara que todos desconocían y que jamás imaginarían, como el imbécil de Taichi en su desespero de matarle por haber tocado a SU mujer; el loco de Koga al haber abusado de Rin; su guardaespaldas cuando estaba con Izumi; hasta él mismo. Pero a la lista también parecía haberse sumado el líder más mayor- tienes razón. –apoyando de pleno su razonamiento- dependiendo de las situaciones, ese rostro oculto acaba por manifestarse incluso en público donde lo ven como una debilidad. –soltando una mueca por lo absurdo que resultaba. Esos ignorantes que proclamaban debilidad por mostrar el amor a su persona amada, no sabían cuan fuerte se volvía, al tener a alguien a quién proteger.

-¿hablas de ti o de Dog-sama?

-¿te diste cuenta? –preguntó con ligera sorpresa.

-… -sonriendo- sino me habría quedado también velando el sueño de Rin. Pero al reconocer esos ojos llenos de preocupación y culpa, como los que tú tuviste, me di cuenta de que sobraba. Creo que Sakura debió de pensar lo mismo, por eso tampoco se quedó.

-y basándote en tu experiencia personal, ¿qué crees que suceda cuando la bella durmiente despierte, encontrándose con el perro demonio disfrazado de príncipe? –le preguntó entre divertido y curioso, a medida que enarcaba una ceja.

-que serán felices para siempre. –contestó segura y feliz.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

El día amanecía con el cielo encapotado, con las lluvias cayendo con fuerza sobre todo lo que se encontrara, inundando los alcantarillados. El viento ayudaba a que nadie quisiera salir de sus casas a no ser que fuera necesario. Los truenos era el tercer acompañante de ese día tan negro como oscuro.

En la habitación de Sesshomaru, el tiempo meteorológico era ignorado por el hombre.

Tras pasar una noche realmente caliente y excitante, había dejado a la joven completamente exhausta.

Era normal, pues habían estado durante casi seis horas seguidas, enseñándole, sin tener la consideración de que ella aún necesitaba reposo tras lo sufrido con aquel poli loco.

Bueno, tendrían más tiempo para recuperar y por supuesto más cosas que enseñarle. Ahora la dejaría dormir tranquila sin ningún trauma, ahuyentando cada una de sus pesadillas.

Si ella era su otro brazo, Él sería su protector.

Mirándola, observó como hacía una mueca de disgusto, por lo que inmediatamente, posó su gran mano en su mejilla y acercó sus labios a su oído.

-estoy aquí. –le susurró.

Como si fueran palabras mágicas, Rin se relajó y el sueño volvió a ser uno reconfortable y agradable.

Sesshomaru sonrió y empezó a peinarle su larga cabellera castaña, para que cuando despertara, se diera cuenta que Él estaría ahí, siempre a su lado, cuidándola y protegiéndola.

Sin embargo el inoportuno móvil tuvo que sonar, rompiendo aquella calma y armonía, donde Rin se vio obligada a salir del mundo de los sueños con algo de pesadez.

Los segundos fueron pasando y el móvil seguía sonando con insistencia, pero Sesshomaru no hacía el amago de cogerlo, sino que continuaba peinando su cabello, ignorando el ruido del aparato.

Tallándose los ojos, Rin no tardó en preguntar.

-¿no piensa cogerlo?

-si fuera algo realmente importante, ya estarían aporreando la puerta. Duerme un poco más.

La verdad es que aún se sentía algo cansada. Seis horas de sexo desenfrenado era demasiado. En su cabeza hizo nota del buen aguante que Él tenía, y estar bien despejada para la próxima vez.

Arrimándose a Él feliz, hasta apoyar su cabeza en su pecho, intentó volver a dormir. Después de todo, Él estaba ahí, a su lado, con ella.

Fueron otros segundos más de insistencia, en los que la melodía por fin cesó, dándose la persona que llamaba por vencida. La calma regresó y Rin más tranquila, volvió a cerrar los ojos, aunque algo repentino, pero conocido, sintió en su estómago, obligándola a abrir los ojos.

-neh Sesshomaru-sama… -el aludido le prestó atención- ¿cuántos días han pasado desde que estuve inconsciente?

-tres. –contestó escueto.

-humm… -clavando sus ojos implorantes en los suyos- ¿puedo bajar a comer algo? Estoy hambrienta.

Escuchar como fondo a su estómago protestar, provocó que Sesshomaru riera divertido, todo lo contrario a Rin que sentía pena.

-es una petición imposible de conceder. –contestó Sesshomaru tranquilo, para apoyar una mano en la mejilla y contemplar sus expresiones de incredulidad y confusión, así como la sábana caída, exponiendo su cuerpo menudo desnudo que no tardó en tapar por vergüenza- puedes llamar a Temari o a cualquiera y que te lo suban aquí.

-pero, puedo hacerlo sola, sin necesidad de molestar a nadie.

-aunque se sientan molestas, no tienen ningún derecho a quejarse, ahora que eres mi pareja.

Y el rubor la invadió así como la emoción de saber qué era alguien importante para Él.

-aún así, de verdad que no me importa ir. –sin embargo, eso no significaba que le gustara molestar a otras personas, solo porque tenía hambre, cuando un mísero bocadillo de queso, le valdría para llenar su estómago.

-tenemos a gente que trabaja para nosotros.

Para Sesshomaru-sama no lo ponía en duda, pero, no se veía ella dando órdenes a los fieles del Dead Moon, cuando irónicamente, había sido insultada por ellos. Además, con todo lo sucedido desde el día en que pisó la organización, era el objeto de odio para muchos, donde podrían traicionarla, aunque fuera la pareja de uno de los líderes.

-…

¡Un momento!

…

…ahora que recordaba…

-

_-disculpe, pero hemos recibido una llamada de alguien confidencial que nos anunciaba que Dog se pasearía por esta zona. –dijo Koga como excusa._

-

-Sesshomaru-sama, antes de que Koga me secuestrara dijo algo muy raro. Creo que hay un topo que trabaja para la policía. –repuso alarmada.

-ah… sí… -lejos de sorprenderse como Rin esperaba, Sesshomaru lucía de lo más tranquilo- no te preocupes por eso y ocúpate de alimentar ese estómago vacío que tienes. Necesitas reforzar energía y pensar en un apodo para un puesto que te daré.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

-

_-por fin te he encontrado… -un hombre de vestimentas negras, sonreía de lado con una malicia indescriptible._

_-¿crees acaso que me das miedo? –fue la contestación de otro hombre de manera confiada, aunque por dentro estaba aterrorizado._

_-¡ju! Deberías haber seguido haciéndome la pelota, en vez de cometer ese error que te costará la vida. –sacando una pistola._

_-¿piensas matar a tu propio hijo?_

_-_

_-mamá, ¡¿qué está pasando?! –muy cerca de allí, escondidas, una pequeña Sakura estaba terriblemente asustada._

_-… -pero ella no le dio respuesta, miraba la escena con temor._

_-_

_-claro que no, primero irá esa mujer tuya que está escondida tras esa pared. –apuntando hacia la zona indicada._

_El hombre junto a la mujer se sobresaltaron con el blanco pintado en sus caras._

_Sakura junto a otra niña más mayor que ella, se abrazaron a la mujer asustadas._

_-¡por encima de mi cadáver! –perjuró el hombre, poniéndose en medio._

_-tranquilo hijo, que tú serás el siguiente en acompañar al mundo de los muertos._

_La mujer adulta cerró los ojos con gran pesar y con dolor miró a las dos pequeñas. Sakura escondía su rostro en su pecho y lloraba silenciosamente; la otra, una niña de cabellos castaños, la miraba confusa._

_-cariño, -dirigiéndose a la castaña- coge a tu hermana e iros de aquí lo más aprisa que podáis._

_-pero mamá… -iba a replicar la mayor._

_-¡obedece! _

_-¡yo no quiero irme! –protestó Sakura._

_-¡Sakura, no hables tan alto! –pidió esta vez con desesperación- ¡no permitáis que ese hombre os encuentre! ¡Iros! ¡Iros de aquí y buscad a vuestro abuelo Sarutobi! ¡Él sabrá lo qué hacer y os protegerá de ese loco! –despegando a Sakura de ella._

_-¡mamá…! –protestaba Sakura con inmensas lágrimas._

_Pero la mujer, haciendo caso omiso a sus súplicas, la apartó con todas sus fuerzas, que de no ser por su hermana, Sakura habría caído._

_Lo siguiente que ambas vieron fue a su mujer descubrirse ante aquel hombre malo._

_-¡aquí me tienes, así que haz lo que tengas que hacer! –encarándose a aquel hombre con todo el valor posible._

_-¡mamá! –volvió a pronunciar Sakura, sin poder creer lo que veía._

_La castaña, con lágrimas en sus ojos verdes, obedeciendo a su madre y con Sakura en brazos, empezó a correr sin mirar atrás._

_-¡MAMÁAA! –gritó Sakura al viento, viendo las dos figuras de sus padres en la lejanía._

_Lo siguiente que sucedió fue un disparo… su madre cayendo bruscamente… un segundo disparo… y su padre corriendo la misma suerte…_

_En blanco, Sakura quedó con los ojos en blanco y se desmayó en los brazos de su hermana…_

_-papá… mamá… -murmuró antes de perder toda consciencia._

_-_

Despertándose abruptamente, Sakura empezó a jadear y a sudar frío. Temblorosa, se abrazó a sí misma, con el sueño todavía impreso en su cerebro.

Debido a la brusquedad de su acompañante, Sasuke no pudo evitar despertarse también y mirar a su presa con el pánico dibujado en su piel. Sentándose como ella, la miró más extrañado, ella parecía perdida y hasta lloraba de terror.

-Sakura…

Fue solo pronunciar su nombre, para que ella se echara a sus brazos y llorara como una niña pequeña. Dragon estaba tan sorprendido que no entendía nada, sin embargo, no correspondió a ese consuelo. En silencio, dejó que ella llorara hasta que se hartara.

-

Cuando Sasuke miró el reloj, se fijó en que ya había pasado una hora. Sakura había dejado de llorar, pero seguía sujeta a sus ropas con fuerza, temblando, hipando de vez en cuando.

Dragon dio un largo suspiro. Si él no abría conversación, podrían seguir así interminablemente.

-¿qué ha pasado? ¿Has soñado con qué te devoraba o qué? –preguntó Sasuke sin perder su buen tacto para con su presa/aliada.

Esperaba que ella se despegara con la cara cubierta por la vergüenza, soltando excusas por su comportamiento infantil con insultos hacia él por medio, pero nada de eso sucedió.

Fue todo lo contrario, ella se aferró a él con más fuerza y con voz que no parecía la suya, confesó…

-he soñado con mis padres… con su muerte… … …-recordarlo, hizo que las lágrimas que pensaba que habían cesado, volvieran- ¡¡SOÑÉ CÓMO LOS ASESINABAN!!

Sus lágrimas de amargura, de miedo, de desesperación y de soledad, provocaron en Sasuke un recuerdo muy lejano que le había dejado herida.

Por unos instantes, en el rincón de aquella habitación vio la ilusión de sí mismo cuando tenía siete años. Unas personas le habían comunicado que su hermano, la única familia que le quedaba, había muerto. Él había estado solo con su llanto, solo sin recibir un consuelo. Sus padres habían muerto meses atrás, y perderlo absolutamente todo, le había traumado sobremanera.

Sin embargo, gracias al rencor y el odio de ver al resto de sus compañeros felices y con sus familias completas, que había tapado la herida y buscaba en los asesinatos el placer de la consolación.

Pero cuando era niño… había ansiado que alguien lo abrazara, que lo consolara… que ver a la chica en semejante estado, le recordaba a él de niño y le dolía… le dolía como a ella…

Sin pensar en más, levantó la mano y con delicadeza, empezó a acariciarle su cabellera rosa. Ella no le prestó atención a ese gesto gentil de su captor. Su mente continuaba en lo qué había soñado.

-solo ha sido una mala pesadilla.

-¡no! ¡Fue real! ¡Sucedió!

Confuso, así la miró Dragon. Cogiendo su quijada, la obligó a que compartieran miradas.

-¿cómo qué fueron asesinados? ¿No me dijiste que murieron en un accidente? -¿acaso le había mentido?

-¡yo creía que era así!

Más confusión sentía Dragon, ¿qué quería decir con esas palabras?

En medio de tantas emociones y de tanta desolación, el cuerpo de Sakura se apoyó inconscientemente sobre su captor. En ese momento, le daba igual quién era y lo que había hecho con ella. Y quizás porque, así quitaría el peso de su pasado que Sasuke volvió a acariciar su cabello.

-lo primero que recuerdo, fue que despertaba en el orfanato. –sus ojos verdes, se volvieron tan perdidos, que parecía que se había tele transportado al pasado- mi hermana había estado a mi lado. Tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Y yo le pregunté…

-

_-¿qué ha pasado, hermana? ¿Dónde estamos?_

-

-…creo que el shock de ver morir a mis padres, hizo que perdiera la memoria, y mi hermana se dio cuenta. Por eso, seguro que para protegerme, mintió sobre el origen de su muerte. –sorbiendo por la nariz- pocos días después, apareció mi abuelo y nos adoptó a mi hermana y a mí.

Un suspiro silencioso escapó de Sasuke, comprendiendo la gran importancia que habría tenido aquel anciano, que había matado, en la vida de su presa.

-en aquel no le había dado importancia, pero ese mismo día, nos fuimos a otro continente, a otro país desconocido. Imagino que mi hermana le habría contado lo sucedido, y él para protegernos, nos sacó de Japón. –pausó unos momentos, para rememorar aquel tiempo en qué vivía feliz e ingenua de lo que realmente había sucedido. Ahora comprendía porqué su hermana siempre estaba a su lado, y se negaba hacer amistades con las niñas de su edad. El trauma de que aquel hombre las encontrara, la habían obligado a permanecer a su lado como una sombra.

-pero regresaste a Japón. –comentó él.

-cuando mi hermana empezó la secundaria. No sé porqué, quizás porque ese hombre habría muerto o porque no correríamos peligro. –con una sonrisa amarga, al saber que jamás podría saber la verdad, solo sacar suposiciones- ¿sabes? Resulto más patética de lo que imaginaba.

-…

-he vivido feliz y arropada, olvidando la verdad de la muerte de mis padres, que ni sus caras recuerdo.

-… -su cara era toda la pregunta, que ella, a pesar de no verla, le concedió la respuesta.

-lo he soñado, es verdad. Pero no aparecían sus caras, ni siquiera las de aquel tipo. Solo la de mi hermana aparecía clara y concisa. –deprimiéndose.

Era natural que se acordara de su hermana, había pasado muchos años con ella. Pero, ¿por qué no recordaba a sus padres? O lo más desconcertante, ¿por qué habría recordado precisamente ese día la verdad de lo sucedido?

¿Acaso sería porqué la noche anterior había pensado demasiado en su hermana y en los recuerdos pasados, que su mente inconscientemente, indagó en ese recuerdo olvidado?

¿O acaso en su confusión sobre aceptar a Sasuke en su vida, le había recordado la verdadera razón sobre su miedo a perder a alguien cercano a ella?

¿Eso significaba que estaba condenada a vivir siempre sola?

El inoportuno sonido del móvil de Dragon, hizo que él la soltara para cogerlo.

Sentir el frío de la soledad, provocó que Sakura volviera a sentir el terror de esa pesadilla que había sufrido en sus carnes hace años.

-¿sí? –hablaba Sasuke a través del teléfono, sin despegar sus ojos oscuros de la figura perdida que yacía en su cama- ahora mismo voy. –cortando la llamada- tengo cosas que hacer. –la vio temblar notablemente y cómo sus ojos parecían suplicarle que no la dejara- tranquila, daré la orden para que Sora y Rin estén contigo.

Sin embargo, ni siquiera eso parecía animarla. Volvió a agachar la cabeza igual que un perrito asustado, al tiempo que juntaba sus piernas, hasta parecer un ovillo.

Sasuke jamás había visto a su presa en ese estado, ni cuando la había violado se había sentido tan desalmada como en esos momentos.

Negando la cabeza, Sasuke intentó ignorar esa imagen y sin decir una palabra, se dirigió hacia el baño y darse una buena ducha antes de marcharse.

-

Aseado y arreglado, Sasuke se fijó en que Sakura seguía en la misma posición. Solo cuando se percató de su presencia, levantó sus ojos, ahora acuosos, implorantes en qué no la dejara sola.

¿Qué había pasado con esa Sakura que la había mirado con odio, cuando la había capturado?

¿Dónde estaba ese aire de ira que tanto le excitaba?

¿Tanto le había afectado el sueño para quedar así?

-… -cerró los ojos y tras dar un largo suspiro, se encaminó hasta la puerta.

Dejarla sola… como habían hecho con él; dejarla con el dolor en el pecho… como habían hecho con él; dejarla sin consuelo… como habían hecho con él; dejarla consumirse en el odio y el rencor…

-… -su mano sobre el picaporte, hizo que se detuviera.

-

_-con razón así acabaste de caprichoso y consentido. –murmuró por lo bajo._

_-_

_-saben fatal. –sintiendo en su paladar el sabor del chocolate._

_-_

_Verla sonreír a sus amigas…_

_-_

_-ohhh… ohhh… Sas… Sasuke… -la escuchó gemir con sumo placer._

_-_

_-…si lo admito, acabarías por dejarme sola, como ha pasado con mi hermana, mi abuelo y Naruto. –contestó en un murmullo bajo y desolado._

-

Dio un puñetazo a la puerta con toda la rabia, al tiempo que soltaba una palabra como si bastara para descargar su ira.

-¡MIERDA!

A pasos apresurados, regresó a la cama, donde Sakura había levantado la vista. No tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, ya que lo que la tenía sorprendida era tener el cuerpo de Sasuke encima suya, besándola como nunca lo había hecho. Sus besos, siempre apasionados y desenfrenados, ahora eran cariñosos, lentos y suaves. Necesitados, consoladores. Con ellos, iba la delicada caricia de sus dedos sobre sus mejillas.

-tranquila… -le decía una y otra vez, cuando dejaba de besarla para que respirase- tranquila… yo estoy aquí… no voy a abandonarte, te lo prometo…

Sakura agrandó los ojos, ante esa confesión.

¿Por qué él…?

¿Acaso él…?

¿Por qué?

Las lágrimas salieron a borbones que veía su rostro borroso.

-¡shh! –abrazándola con fuerza- tranquila, tranquila, no llores, yo estaré siempre a tu lado. ¿Eres mía, verdad? –secándole con la punta de los dedos, aquellas lágrimas que parecían infinitas.

-¿de verdad… de verdad no me dejarás…? –no quería saber porqué de repente se había puesto compasivo. Porqué se preocupaba tanto por ella, como si fuera un novio inquieto. Solo quería saber si su pregunta sería positiva.

-¡hn! Soy el poderoso Dragon, uno de los líderes de la organización más temida de todo el mundo.

Sakura sonrió entre lágrimas. Su carácter ególatra siempre presente. Él sonrió como ella, y volvió a darle cortos besos y a acariciarla con dulzura.

¿Por qué lo hacía?

¿Por qué lo estaba haciendo?

¡Hn!

Desde el principio, cuando la había escogido de entre las decenas de personas que habían alrededor de aquella cárcel, le había echado el ojo, por aquel brillo de ira, odio e inocencia que transmitía. Le había parecido la presa perfecta para divertirse y amaestrarla. Y lo había hecho, jugó con ella, todo cuanto quiso. La amenazaba, ella callaba; se le insinuaba, ella respondía; se divertía, ella se enfadaba. Y finalmente, en algún momento de aquellos meses de captura, dolor, pero buenos momentos, ella se había enamorado de él.

Eso siempre lo supo, no cuando, pero lo veía en sus acciones.

Y él… le gustaba ver ese carácter endemoniado; le gustaba cuando respondía a sus insinuaciones, dándole el placer que tanto le excitaba; le gustaba ese cariño fraternal, tan similar al suyo.

Por eso odiaba verla llorar, si él no era el causante; odiaba que se sintiera desprotegida, cuando él podía darle toda la protección necesaria; odiaba verla así, porque le recordaba a él y al consuelo que nunca recibió.

Un simple consuelo habría bastado para no ser el asesino despiadado que era. Y ese futuro no quería dárselo a su presa.

¿La razón?

Porque estaba enamorándose de ella… … …sin darse cuenta.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

-"A_gente de policía es encontrado en su casa gravemente herido. _–leía el periódico un hombre de cabello rubio recogido en una coleta alta-_ el agente de policía, Okami Koga de ¿? Años, fue encontrado por su novia el día 27 de enero en su vivienda, con síntomas de una fuerte paliza a manos de más de dos personas. Permanece inconsciente en el centro hospitalario de Tokio, pero los médicos del hospital aseguran que su vida no corre peligro. El hecho de que fuera uno de los investigadores especiales en el caso Dead Moon, hace pensar a la policía que ellos puedan ser culpables de la agresión. _¿Qué pensar ni qué narices? Está claro que han sido ellos. –cerrando el periódico para doblarlo por la mitad- ¿o no crees lo mismo, Hidan? –dirigiéndose al compañero que tenía al lado, que cómo él, custodiaban la entrada principal de la guarida Akatsuki.

-¿te crees qué me importa pensar si fueron ellos o no, Deidara? –espetó el aludido malhumorado.

-¡hm! ¿Qué te pasa, qué andas huraño? –inquirió burlón- ¿es que no tuviste tiempo para rezar esas oraciones tuyas, cuando te levantaste? ¿O es que estás arrepentido de ser creyente en una religión que te impide tener contacto carnal con la raza femenina?

-¡JA! Deja que me ría, querido compañero. Si por mí fuera, mataría a todas esas pecadoras que se hacen llamar mujeres. –repuso con todo el odio existente.

-vaya una forma de agradecer a la persona que te trajo al mundo. –dijo con decepción.

-de la unión más pecaminosa que existe. Está escrito desde tiempos remotos que la mujer es la culpable que arrastró al hombre al sendero del pecado. Fíjate en Adán y Eva. Por culpa de Eva, fueron expulsados del paraíso. –Deidara resopló fastidiado. De nuevo, su compañero iniciaba con un discurso que aburriría hasta un muerto. Por eso, odiaba hacer guardia con él- Cleopatra, fue por ella, que murieron dos grandes héroes de Roma. Los propios dioses romanos, se dejaban engatusar por esas féminas celosas y de asombrosa belleza. Hasta lo que pasó en Troya, fue a causa de una mujer. Juana de Arco, otra que arrastró al hombre por sus mentiras de qué hablaba con Dios. Y fíjate, que incluso en los libros y películas, demuestran que es por culpa de la mujer, que el hombre cae en desgracia. Romeo y Julieta…

En medio de aquel discurso, un hombre se acercaba al lugar, sin que estos se dieran cuenta. Con sus zapatos negros de piel, esbozaba un caminar tranquilo y silencioso.

-¡vale! ¡Me ha quedado bien claro tu concepto sobre la mujer! Ahora entiendo porqué no te llevas bien con Konan. –murmuró sin poder evitarlo.

-solo porque es la novia del líder, tengo que aguantar mi deseo de no matarla. Porque las mujeres en una organización, o son unas zorras putas, o te llevan a la desgracia.

-¡bah! Que sean las calentorras en una organización, no tiene nada de malo. El hombre tiene sus necesidades. –se defendía el rubio.

-pues fíjate en la espía esa que mandamos de Karin. Escuché que se acostó con medio Akatsuki, y no contenta con eso, se acuesta con casi toda la policía de Odaiba. Y ahora, no tenemos noticias de ella, porque le va al buen vino que les ofrece el Dead Moon.

-estás exagerando, Hidan. Karin ya era prostituta antes de contratarla y el producto hay que probarlo. –agregó con cierto aire de lujuria.

-¡herejes! –espetó su acompañante.

-vamos, reconoce que su cuerpo era como el de una diosa, y cualquier mortal decente, querría acostarse con ella, especialmente si andaba ofreciéndose a todo hombre que encuentra.

-¡por eso digo, nos llevará a la desgracia! –insistía Hidan con un dedo acusador.

-peeeero, -cortándole- de ahí, decir que todas las mujeres son unas lobas que llevan a la desgracia, es exagerado. Tenemos a Konan y no he escuchado que esto o aquello sea por su culpa. Solo está al lado de Pein y nada más. Y seguro que los tres chavales del Dead Moon tienen más de una mujer con ellos, y mírales lo bien que le van. –un gruñido escapó de los labios de Hidan al sentirse perdedor- mejor que a nosotros. –añadió como remate final y una sonrisa tan llena de superioridad que frustró más a su compañero.

-¡cht!

Unos aplausos, alarmaron a ambos, los cuales en décimas de segundos, se apresuraron a coger sus armas guardadas bajo sus chaquetas, enfocándolas hacia aquel personaje.

Sin embargo, en el lugar de aquel sonido de aplausos no había nadie.

-es agradable escuchar esa teoría.

Esa voz masculina con toque estremecedor tras sus espaldas, hizo que durante milésimas de segundos perdieran la compostura, un corto tiempo que aquel personaje había aprovechado para coger sendas pistolas.

Desarmados y aterrorizados, Deidara y Hidan se giraron para encarar por primera vez con aquel sujeto.

Misterioso, era la primera palabra para describir a aquel tipo.

Vestía de traje oscuro con una camisa roja, sobre los hombros llevaba un largo abrigo también oscuro. Pero lo que más les impactaba, era aquella máscara naranja que tapaba por completo su rostro.

La piel de sus manos, estaba cubierta por guantes negros y jugueteaba con las pistolas, como si fuera un pistolero del viejo oeste.

-pero, -continuó aquel personaje- estoy de acuerdo con el peliblanco ese. Las mujeres son seres que no deberían de existir. Deben dar gracias a su naturaleza, que para lo único que valen, es para que este mundo pueda poblarse.

-¿quién… quién eres…? –entre tartamudeos, intentando no perder el valor, Deidara había hablado.

-… -curiosamente, a pesar de la máscara, pudieron percibir una sonrisa macabra que les heló la sangre, acompañados de un estremecimiento que erizaba los vellos de sus pieles.

Disfrutando del poderío, del que siempre tenía, aquel hombre enseñó el brazalete con el escudo de la organización que colgaba de su brazo derecho.

-¿eres… un… Akatsuki…? –preguntó Hidan sin creerlo.

La puerta principal de la guarida, se abrió de par en par, apareciendo por allí un Pein nervioso.

-señor, ¿no le esperábamos? –fue lo primero que dijo Pein, para después hacerle una reverencia.

Deidara y Hidan, más extrañados, no comprendían porqué su líder se portaba como si tuviera el alma en vilo. En las escaleras, sin bajar, estaba también Konan, con la mirada sobre aquel tipo, pálida como el papel.

-han pasado sucesos, que hasta a mí me tienen intrigado. –contestó aquel individuo- por eso he regresado a casa. Pero por favor Pein, será mejor que hablemos dentro. Un saludo en conoceros, chicos. -dirigiéndose a Deidara y Hidan, mientras que les devolvía las armas, pero ellos no se molestaron en recogerlas. Cuando aquel único ojo visible había chocado con los suyos, habían vuelto a tener esa sensación escalofriante.

¿Quién era él?

Era lo que se preguntaban.

-

-ahhh, de verdad que da gusto regresar a casa. –decía el hombre, sentándose en el asiento de piel como si fuera el mandamás.

-han pasado casi diez años. –comentó Pein- ¿cómo es que ha regresado a Hong Kong? –su miedo y temor eran razones para saber, que le disgustaba estar con aquel ser tan tétrico.

-por la prensa he visto que mi precioso nieto sigue jugando a los matones con esos dos niños de guardería. Hasta hace casi un año, todo el mundo solo hablaba de esa organización que montaron y el miedo que recorría en todos los ciudadanos. –echándose para atrás, entrelazando sus dedos- pero ahora, hablan de ellos parcialmente; cometen atentados grandes, pero con un corto de tiempo demasiado largo; y apenas circulan por las calles, como antes. Me fastidia reconocerlo, pero, me tienen confundido. –mirando al peli anaranjado, como si él pudiera darle la respuesta.

-… -Pein solo tragó saliva cada vez más nervioso. Sabía que aquel tipo era extremadamente peligroso, le disgustaba que todo no fuera como él quería, y por supuesto, estar confuso entraba dentro de la lista. Para desquitarse, podría matarle, o peor aún, a su novia que estaba a su lado y de seguro, que pensaba en la muerte, como él.

-¿qué hay de la chica esa que enviamos? –cogiendo un bolígrafo que reposaba sobre el escritorio y jugar con él.

-no hemos tenido noticias desde que se infiltró en el Dead Moon. –contestó Pein con la verdad por delante.

-… -riéndose brevemente- si yo ya sabía que sería una pérdida de tiempo. Las mujeres no valen para este tipo de trabajos. Se quedan embobadas en cuanto ven a un chico guapo con mucho poder, ¿no crees lo mismo, Konan? –mirando a la única mujer de aquella sala.

-ah… -Konan no tenía palabras para contestar.

-puede entonces que les pase lo mismo a los líderes del Dead Moon con esas presas que capturaron. –comentó Pein para salvar a su novia de los comentarios del hombre.

-¿qué presas? –inquirió el hombre.

-ah… -sacando unas fotografías del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta- estas tres.

Cuando el hombre posó su ojo visible en una de las fotografías, dejó de jugar con el bolígrafo, sin atender a la biografía que Pein les daba sobre ellas.

-la pelirroja es Sora Takenouchi de 25 años, soltera y dicen que era novia del jefe de comisaría de policía. Fue secuestrada aquel día, en que el Dead Moon se dejó atrapar; la de cabellos rosas, es Sakura Haruno, de 23 años, casada, pero manteniendo su apellido de soltera. Ella también fue secuestrada como Takenouchi; y la tercera, Rin Merodhii, de 16 años. Era novia del agente Koga, pero que desapareció tras el accidente mortal que tuvo con su familia. Parece ser que durante todos estos años de desaparecida, estuvo presa en el Dead Moon y la propia organización, la secuestró de nuevo hace escasos días.

-… -el individuo, en silencio, se echó para delante y examinar más de cerca aquella foto que le había impactado.

-esto… -viendo su extenso silencio, continuó hablando para dejar en claro su teoría- al principio llegaba material de lo que le pasaba a Takenouchi a la sede policial, pero parece que ya no; y no hay indicios que la más joven opusiera resistencia cuando volvió a ser secuestrada; debo suponer que las tres chicas se han dejado llevar por el ambiente y el negocio que tiene el Dead Moon, como debió pasar con Karin y…

Una estrepitosa carcajada, hizo que no continuara con sus teorías. Mirándole raro, como Konan, se preguntaban a qué venía esa manera de reír tan exagerada.

-así que era esto. –lo escucharon decir de repente- era esto, ¿eh?

-¿señor? –más confuso.

-Pein, convoca una audiencia con el Dead Moon. –llevando una mano a su máscara con intención de sacarla- es hora de que mi nieto me conozca, y al pasado que está ligado. –con su rostro al descubierto, donde arrugas, cicatrices y alguna que otra quemadura, lo adornaban. Su ojo izquierdo era rojo, con un corte profundo, mientras que el otro, el que dejaba ver, era negro como la noche. Su cabello, que parecía ser corto, resultó ser largo, tapándole el ojo rojo, ligeramente revuelto del color de la oscuridad- yo, el fundador de Akatsuki, el capo de la mafia más poderosa del mundo, Uchiha Madara.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Sé que no valen las excusas por no cumplir con lo prometido, ni siquiera el hecho de que mis dos ordenadores (sobremesa y portátil) se pusieran de acuerdo y se estropearan. Actualmente sigo sin ellos, y gracias a mi hermano que me prestó su portátil, pude seguir escribiendo. Desde aquí, muchas gracias hermanito. ^_^

Pasando al fic, debo admitir que gracias a este lapso de tiempo, he hecho que escriba ideas que no tenía pensado como el origen de Rin con el Dead Moon y tener un cap donde ya no se odian y etc, etc. Un capítulo bastante tierno en este fic no hace daño a nadie, es más, seguro que alguna de vosotras lo habréis disfrutado. Aunque al releerlo, he encontrado eso que hace que lo vea raro, pero para tenerla para esta fecha prometida, me arriesgo y vosotros me decís, aunque seguramente vaya a retocarlo y dentro de unos días esté de nuevo este mismo capítulo subido pero mejorado.

Reconozco que para ir al lemon me ha costado días, porque quería que antes de que se besuquearan y demás, quería darles una confesión un tanto romántica y muy propia de ellos. Quizás me haya pasado hablando tanto de ellos (aunque Sakura y su pasado, también tuvo un papel grande) pero ya sabéis que este crossover es largo, y todos tienen su papel, donde en el siguiente será sobre Madara, un hombre misterioso que sorprenderá a más de uno del Dead Moon, aparte de ser un abuelete cojonudo; Un secreto que nadie conocía, saldrá a la luz pública; Una escena de lo más caliente (lemon XD); La razón de porqué las fuerzas especiales han regresado.

Por cierto, si pensáis que las cosas entre Yamato y Sora ya tiene un final feliz, estáis muy equivocados. Recordad que están en una organización donde no todo es miel sobre abejas. Ahora son felices, pero la historia continúa… jojojo…

Pues eso amigos míos, espero que os haya gustado este cap que tantos sudores me ha costado, hasta quedar a mi gusto. Agradezco de todo corazón a la gente que me dejó review, a los nuevos lectores que se engancharon a mi crossover, a los que la ponen sus alertas y a mí misma por escribirlo… jajaja, modestia aparte, lo sé. Un reviewcito con vuestras opiniones y me haréis feliz.

-

_**NOTA IMPORTANTE: **_fans sasusaku que siguen mi fic de Unmei: Uchiha to Haruno, el fic terminará el 26 de julio de 2010.

-

'Atori'


	18. Especial 1

**Notas previas: **Esto NO es una continuación del fic, sino una especie de programa parodia, (un descanso del fic) donde otros personajes de otros animes, hablarán con los personajes de dicho fic y les harán preguntas que tendrán que ver con la historia de "_Calles Nocturnas_". OJO, la presencia de dos personajes y como pareja, no agradará a los lectores, pero a mí me gusta, y ya sabéis que yo no escribo cosas que me disgusten.

_**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Digimon, Inuyasha y Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos creadores, Akiyoshi Hong, Rumiko Takahashi y Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO ESPECIAL PARA CONMEMORAR EL TERCER ANIVERSARIO DE ESTE CROSSOVER**_

* * *

_Special 1:_

-señores y señoras, hola a todos y bienvenidos a este primer especial en honor del fic "_Calles Nocturnas_". –fue la presentación de una joven veinteañera. Su rostro risueño y emocionado, contrastaba con algunos aburridos o molestos que habían tras suya, y que estaban sentados tranquilitos sin armar jaleo, como ocurriría por lógica, si pones en una misma habitación al malo de turno, que mata a todo cristo, con personajes rencorosos o con los buenos de la película- mi nombre es Ran Mouri de "_Detective Conan_", y junto a mi compañero Shinichi Kudo, también de "_Detective Conan_", presentaré este especial.

-buenas. –saludó el mencionado Shinichi Kudo.

Y he aquí cuando el público se pregunta, qué puñetas hacen dos personajes de "_Detective Conan_", en un fic en el que no tienen nada que ver.

La respuesta la tiene Ran Mouri…

-la autora nos ha ofrecido ser invitados especiales, para charlar con los personajes estrellas… -aunque no estaban entre los ahí presentes- y con los secundarios.

-¡eh! ¡Que yo no soy un secundario, sino el prota de la serie! –tras escuchar la odiosa palabra '_secundario_', dos personajes, Inuyasha y Naruto, no pudieron evitar saltar molestos… … …aunque al mismo tiempo.

-gomen, gomen… -se disculpaba Ran nerviosa- etto… pasamos con nuestros colaboradores especiales que se encuentran en los camerinos de los personajes estrellas.

-hn… -se burló Shinichi- de todas formas, solo existe una única verdad. "_Inuyasha_" y "_Naruto_" son simples nombres por falta de originalidad.

"_Pues anda que Detective Conan_"

Fue el pensamiento irónico de todos los allí presentes.

-pero, -proseguía Kudo- me he visto algo de la serie de "_Inuyasha_", y con lo que ocurre, el personaje no tiene tanto protagonismo como pasa con una simple joya, la 'Shikon no Tama'; lo mismo va para la serie de "_Naruto_", donde los Uchihas acaparan todo el protagonismo existente.

La 'Shikon no Tama' que había ocasionado todos los malos para el protagonista Inuyasha. Siempre la había odiado.

Los Uchihas, culpables de que todo el fanatismo recayera sobre ellos, en especial para ese maldito Teme. Siempre lo había odiado.

-Shinichi no estamos aquí para criticar. La autora nos ha dado plenos derechos para interrogarles acerca del fic, no para criticar la serie respectiva.

-solo digo la verdad. –aseguraba el joven despreocupado.

Un golpe de kárate en pleno estómago bastó para que se encorvara de dolor. Un golpe que acojonó a alguno de los chicos secundarios, que sentados en su asiento asignado, deseaban salir por patas.

La joven Mouri, carraspeó y asomó una de sus grandes sonrisas.

-comencemos entonces… -como si no hubiera pasado nada- primera pregunta, para Takeru de "_Digimon_".

-hola. –saludó el rubio alegre.

-ya sabemos que adoras a tu hermano por encima de las cosas, pero, ¿crees que es correcto que tu personaje lo siga apoyando siendo lo que es y lo que hace?

-tanto Takeru personaje, como Takeru original, o sea yo, es una persona demasiado buena que haría todo por su hermano. Yamato-nisan no es sino una persona solitaria necesitada de cariño.

-eso no justifica que mate a cientos de inocentes y precisamente en Nochebuena. –aludiendo al capítulo catorce, _'Minna no Christmas_'

-lo justifica cuando a mi hermano, alguien le importa demasiado. No soporta que la gente a la que aprecia y ama, sufran; y el personaje de Yamato-nisan en el fic, repasa el sufrimiento. Está muy traumatizado y de momento, solo Sora-nesan ha logrado entrar en su coraza de hielo. Si otros tienen que padecer su venganza, es solo para que sufran lo mismo que su adorada Sora-nesan.

-hummm… -soltando una mueca contrariada- aunque tenga lógica, no puedo compartir tu idea.

-lo sé, pero para mi hermano, la Sora-nesan del fic y la Sora-nesan personaje, es lo más importante del mundo.

Un tierno ohhhh escapó de los labios del público por hermosas palabras.

-pasamos a temas más serios. –hablaba ahora Shinichi al lado de un personaje tan misterioso como siniestro- ¡la única verdad que sale a la luz! ¡Uchiha Madara, de "_Naruto_"!

-… -un asentimiento de cabeza por parte del pelinegro, a modo de saludo.

-en el último capítulo, -procedía el joven- apareces por primera vez como líder supremo del Akatsuki, con ciertas incógnitas que solo la autora sabe, ¿puedes contarnos algunos detalles?

-sin el permiso de la autora, solo puedo decir que soy el abuelo paterno de Sasuke.

-pero, ¿Sasu-chan no sabe eso, verdad? –fue la inevitable pregunta de alguien del público, por supuesto, fan del polluelo Uchiha.

-lo descubrirá en el siguiente capítulo.

-¿y por qué '_esa_' fotografía te había llamado tanto la atención? –fue la pregunta de otra persona del público que necesitaba spoiler fuera como fuera.

-… -sonrió con prepotencia- si dijera que la quiero como mujer, mentiría. –pausando unos segundos- Odio el género femenino. –declaró esta vez con seriedad, fulminando con su único ojo visible a todas las mujeres que tenía a la vista.

-¡ESO ES! ¡LAS MUJERES SON EL ENGENDRO DEL DIABLO! –bramaba Hidan de pié emocionado- ¡MUERTE A LAS MUJERES!

Temari que estaba a su lado, se levantó y le dio un rodillazo en sus partes nobles.

Por acto involuntario, los chicos se llevaron sus manos hacia su parte más íntima, como si hubieran recibido ese dolor.

Las mujeres quiénes estaban molestas por ese comentario tan desagradable, solo pudieron agradecer y maldecir a Temari: Agradecerles por darle la lección merecida; y molestas, porque la rubia se había adelantado a algo que cada una hubiera deseado hacer.

-ejem… -aclarándose la garganta, Shinichi aflojó el nudo de la corbata nervioso- entonces, ¿no vas a decirnos porqué esa fotografía es especial? -retornando al tema.

-… -girando la cabeza, Madara le miró fijamente- ¿no eres detective, joder? ¡Soluciona el rompecabezas que esa es tu frikada!

Una pequeña risa escapó de algunos de los personajes secundarios, así como entre el público, dejando al pobre Shinichi rojo de vergüenza.

-siguiente pregunta, para Kouji y Ken, de "_Digimon Frontier_" y "_Digimon 02_". –volvía Ran, sentada entre ambos chicos de aspecto casi similar- Kouji, se ve que estás dispuesto a todo para conseguir que tu chica, Izumi, suba de puesto. –un uyyyy pícaro salió de boca de algunos, mientras que Izumi solo podía sonreír de emoción- aunque eso suponga traicionar la confianza de tu amigo Ken.

-igual que Yamato-sama con Sora-sama, para mí solo existe Izumi. Es el único vínculo que me relaciona con mi hermano fallecido.

-¿lo haces por tu hermano? –inquirió la joven.

-una parte sí. La otra es por el afecto que le tengo a Izumi. Sin ella, mi vida no tendría sentido.

Otro ooohhh por parte del público.

-¿y tú, Ken? Se ha hablado del pasado y porqué Kouji e Izumi son pareja, pero, ¿qué hay de ti? ¿También se hablará de los orígenes sobre tu relación con Miyako?

-está previsto que haya un flash back. –contestaba Ichijoji- Los detalles sobre por qué le tengo tanto cariño a Miyako-san, es algo de lo que no puedo decir sin el consentimiento de Atori-sama. Respecto al puesto para mejorar la posición de Miyako-san, solo puedo soltar el rumor, de que no me quedaré sentado y haré lo posible para que se merezca ese puesto, -saltitos de emoción que Miyako estaba a punto de dar, tras escuchar esas palabras- aunque eso suponga traicionar a Kouji. –mirándole con ojos de Digimon Emperador por encima de Ran- pero así, estaremos a pares, ¿no?

-acepto el desafío. –contestó Kouji con una sonrisa arrogante.

-¡WA! Que emocionante se está poniendo esto. –exclamaba Ran expectante de ver ese desafío donde el destino era por su respectiva chica. Todo por ella.

-hablando de desafíos. –fue ahora Shinichi quién se había situado al lado de Koga de "_Inuyasha_"- supongo que tras recibir la mayor paliza de tu vida, ¿te recuperarás y desafiarás a Sesshomaru-sama para recuperar a Rin-chan?

-más que desafío, digamos que me volcaré más en la investigación sobre el '_Dead Moon_' para recuperar lo que es mío.

-originalmente tu personaje en el fic, está un '_pelín_' obsesionado y no se parece nada a lo que eres. –recordando el capítulo quince, tanto la primera como segunda parte, '_Reencuentro en la pesadilla_'

-eso fue culpa de la autora. –se quejó con gran fastidio- ella es una experta en el arte de persuadir y joder a los demás.

-comprendo la última parte, -recordando la de veces en que dicha autora deja sus fics en la mejor parte- pero… ¿persuadir? ¿Ella te ha persuadido? –cuestionó el joven detective intrigado.

-¡ASÍ ES! –completamente molesto y frustrado- Me ofreció el cuerpo de Naraku a mi disposición para que lo descuartizara, para que pudiera vengar a mis camaradas. También me ofreció la posibilidad de casarme con Kagome. Todo a cambio de que mi personaje fuera alguien loco y obsesivo por una de las tres chicas protagonistas. Yo por supuesto acepté, pero aún sigo esperando que esa maldita autora me conceda ese favor que me prometió hace años.

-¡keh! Seguirás esperando, por lo menos en lo que respecta a Kagome. La autora nunca pondría a Kagome con otro, sino es conmigo. –decretaba el hanyou con aires de superioridad.

-¡maldito chucho!

-por favor, aquí no. –pedía Shinichi.

-siguiente pregunta para Naruto. Sobra decir de qué anime viene. –volvía Ran, al lado del rubio Uzumaki que comía ramen… gratis, por supuesto- a todos nos ha sorprendido que casados, tanto Sakura como tú sigáis vírgenes.

Uzumaki se puso todo colorado de que le preguntaran ese tema precisamente. Dejó de comer su comida favorita, donde por primera vez no le sabía tan rico como siempre.

-es que Sakura-chan me acojona. –fue la queja del rubio- si la vieras con ese camisón rojo y lo sexy que se pone, pues es normal que… -cortándose abruptamente para bajar la cabeza avergonzado.

-¿qué, qué? –apremiando a que continuara.

Y ahí el público como los personajes se sentía doblemente interesados.

-que… pues… me… -carraspeando- me… bueno… que me pone cachondo… muy cachondo… -reconocía- y bueno… -volviendo a cortarse.

-vamos lo que el chaval quiere decir es que es precoz. –se burló Deidara.

-¡cállate imbécil! –rojo de vergüenza, especialmente cuando escuchaba risitas entre los personajes secundarios y por parte del público- ¡Y SERÉ TODO LO PRECOZ QUE QUERÁIS! –levantándose de su asiento con toda la vergüenza a la mierda, para añadir con orgullo- ¡PERO SERÉ EL MAYOR HOKAGE QUE HAYA EXISTIDO!

Silencio, pasotismo, bostezos exagerados y un claro desinterés por parte de todos, excepto en Hinata, ya que lo miraba emocionada. Pero es que tener que escuchar incluso aquí, esa cantinela que era más aburrida que cantar: '_Un elefante se balanceaba sobre la tela de una araña…_'

-ignorando tu obsesión de ser Hokage, -preguntaba ahora Shinichi interesado en el tema, donde Ran se había ido de su lado- entonces, nunca avanzabas con Sakura-san porque… ¿eso?

-sí. –sus aires de grandeza, se fueron por un pozo sin fondo, para ponerse muy triste.

-¿y por qué no te ibas con una chica cualquiera para perder la virginidad? Como esos típicos rolletes de verano. –volvía a cuestionar.

-es que Sakura-chan me gusta mucho. –declaró con ojos lagrimosos, como si su padre le estuviera regañando.

-pues bien que te cogiste a Hinata a la primera oportunidad que tuviste. –fue la declaración de Ino, ante absoluto bochorno por parte de la Hyuuga que bajó su cabeza como avestruz.

-¡cállate idiota! –volvía a exaltarse- ¡Todo hombre tiene su necesidad!

-no lo sabré yo. –decía la rubia toda coqueta- ¿verdad, chicas? –dirigiéndose al grupo formado por Kagura, Mimi, Karin, Sara y June.

-¡oh sí! ¡Cómo he disfrutado las escenas de cama con Yamato-kun! –confesó Mimi con estrellitas en los ojos.

-yo igual. –decía Jun a punto de dar saltitos de alegría- es tan… tan… tan… viril… ayyy… ¡Dios! ¡Qué hombre!

Interés femenino tanto del público como de las chicas secundarias.

-¡Ja! Eso es porque no habéis visto cómo es Sesshomaru-sama en la cama, ¿verdad Kagura? –hablaba ahora Sara.

-uff… -con colores en sus mejillas, abanicándose con su abanico- doy gracias a la autora por concederme mi sueño… Sesshomaru-sama es increíble…

-bueno, que Sasuke-kun aunque sea el más joven, no se queda atrás… además, cuando hicimos ese trío… -toda su piel se volvió de gallina, con solo recordarlo- ¿recuerdas Karin?

-¡Por Kami! ¡Sasuke sí sabe lo que hacer y cómo complacer!

-esto… -habló Shinichi rascándose la nuca- pero en la historia nunca hubo detalles sobre eso que decís y sobre esos tríos… … …gracias a dios –murmuraba aliviado, así como la mayoría del público- además, ¿no os llevabais mal?

-mientras no pisen mi terreno, yo me llevo bien con quién sea. –confesó Ino.

-a mí es que Karin y Jun me caen genial. Somos tan parecidas. –decía feliz Kagura, abrazándolas y dándoles un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-eh… -viendo lo bizarro de la situación, Shinichi solo tenía un tic en el ojo- Ran, prosigue… -antes de que se volviera loco.

-ejem… Taichi Yagami, el último en entrevistar ya que parece que nuestros colaboradores están llegando a los camerinos de los protagonistas. –decía Ran, tras haber escuchado algo en el pinganillo que estaba en su oreja derecha- dinos Taichi, corren rumores que por Sora-sama solo sentías un simple afecto, pero que no la amabas realmente.

-Sora me gusta por su sencillez y por ser una persona amable y dulce. De ahí, que Yamato también se fijara en ella. Puede que en ocasiones, vacile y me gustan las chicas guapas, como el caso de la pobre Catherine, pero todo hombre es humano y cuando la carne tienta, ni la verdura más fresca, logra que nos dejemos llevar por nuestros instintos.

-¡lo secundo! –afirmó uno.

-¡y yo! –dijo otro.

-en resumen, que cuando ves a una chica guapa, con sus largas piernas y enseñando escote, te olvidas de todo. –inquirió Ran molesta.

-… -Taichi asentía con la cabeza algo nervioso.

-por eso es que los hombres tenemos esa mala fama. Todo por culpa de la mujer. –sentenció Madara.

-si las mujeres no existieran, el mundo sería aburridísimo. –habló Miroku por primera vez.

-¡bingo! ¡Women zenkai power! –exclamó Miyako.

-ejem… -carraspeaba Shinichi en esta ocasión- por favor, pasemos con nuestros colaboradores especiales.

En la pantalla de plasma situada a un lado, la imagen negra se convirtió en una de lluvia, hasta que se visualizó a tres personajes que no tenían nada que ver con el Mundo de "_Digimon_", el de "_Inuyasha_", el de "_Naruto_"… y tampoco el de "_Detective Conan_".

-¡hola buenas tardes, Shinichi-san, Ran-san! ¡Millones de besos y gracias a la autora por dejarme participar en este especial, y cumplir mi sueño de aparecer en pantalla como ídolo! –decía emocionada una joven de cabello largo rubio y grandes ojos azules- mi nombre es Minako Aino, de "_Sailor Moon_", y junto a Yuuki Kuran de "_Vampire Knight_" y Amu Hinamori de "_Shugo Chara!_", visitaremos los camerinos femeninos donde están nuestras chicas protagonistas. –caminando sobre el estrecho pasillo, con las otras dos siguiéndola igual de emocionadas.

-¡ok, Minako-san! –dijo Shinichi viendo cómo habían localizado la puerta del camerino de Rin- en el camerino de la sección masculina, ya están nuestros colaboradores especiales a la espera. –y la pantalla donde estaban las tres chicas, pasó a otra donde estaban tres chicos sumamente apuestos y que logró escandalizar al público femenino.

-¡kyaaa! ¡Es Ikuto! ¡Ikuto! –llamaban al peliazulado, Ikuto Tsukiyomi de "_Shugo Charat!_".

-¡Ikuto-kun!

-¡Kaname-sama! ¡Kyaa! –al lado, más alto que Ikuto, Kaname Kuran de "_Vampire Knight_".

-¡Kaname-senpai!

Sin embargo, nadie alababa al tercero, quizás porque no lo conocían o porque era un personaje tan secundario que no se comparaba con Ikuto o Kaname.

-¿y quién es el plateado? –preguntó un Naruto confuso al no reconocer al tercer colaborador.

Vestía elegantemente, no lo negaba; muy aguerrido, tampoco lo negaba; muy apuesto, seguía sin negarlo… pero completamente desconocido.

-viene de "_Sailor Moon_". –explicó Gaara con la mirada fija en la pantalla, con las piernas cruzadas- y se llama Cuarzo o Kunzite. Apareció en la primera temporada: en el anime como un gay, mientras que en el manga como un hetero. Servía a la Reina Beryl, que fue la primera mala de turno. Sin embargo, Cuarzo o Kuncite en el fondo estaba controlado y era un seguidor del Príncipe Endimion. En el manga, cuando Sailor Venus vivía en el Milenio de Plata, se enamoró de Cuarzo o Kuncite, aunque no se sabe si al final era mera atracción.

-¡joder! –exclamó Ryo alucinado- viendo tu fachada seria, ¡¿cómo es que estás tan puesto en un Shojo como ese? ¡Hasta das miedo!

-por mi hermana. –respondió furioso al recordar aquella vez hace tantos años, cuando Temari había caído enferma y como única persona que quería estar a su lado, tuvo que comerse los capítulos aburridos de dicha serie y para colmo, cómo se había enganchado a su hermana se le había antojado leer también el manga. Pero como no podía leer por la fiebre, tenía que contarle lo que sucedía en el manga con todos sus malditos detalles, quedando el pelirrojo traumatizado con tanto de… '_En nombre de la luna, te castigaré_' Daba gracias a las escenas cuando las Sailors se transformaban que tenía una mejor visión al ver sin el problema de sus ropas, aquella anatomía perfecta y esos grandes pechos para quinceañeras como ellas.

En la sección masculina de los camerinos, se encontraban los tres chicos saludando con la mano a sus fans, a la espera de que les dieran las órdenes de '_molestar_' a los chicos protagonistas.

Regresando a la sección de los camerinos femeninos, donde se visualizaba una estrella brillante de cinco puntas más un letrero que ponía en letras verdes "_Rin-chan_" con algún adorno floral, Yuuki dio dos golpes suaves en la puerta, mientras que Amu junto a Minako se encontraban emocionadas y a la perspectiva de charlar con la más joven de los protagonistas.

La puerta se abrió, y ahí aparecía Rin con un kimono de tonalidades rosas con mariposas amarillas.

-¡Rin-chan que gusto verte! –exclamaba Minako dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-arigato, Minako-san. –recibiendo el abrazo con una gentil sonrisa.

-¡me gusta tu kimono!

-gracias Amu-san, me lo regaló Sesshomaru-sama. –dando una vuelta para que se lo vieran por completo.

-¿ese kimono también se lo regaló Sesshomaru? –preguntaba por lo bajo Kagome a Jaken, incrédula.

-¡hn! Sí. –contestó el pequeño youkai malhumorado por su poca participación en el especial, siendo él también uno de los más importantes en la historia.

-le queda perfecto. –objetaba Kagome para sí, mirando más detenidamente aquella prenda- me pregunto cómo hará Sesshomaru para saber la talla exacta de Rin-chan.

Volviendo con nuestras colaboradoras especiales.

-bueno Rin-chan, estamos aquí para el especial que se está emitiendo en directo y queríamos hacerte unas preguntas. –dijo Yuuki.

-adelante, entonces.

-lo primero de nada… -se adelantó Minako con una sonrisa pícara- el último capítulo lemon en la bañera, fue muy caliente. –yéndonos al capítulo quince, tercera parte, '_Reencuentro en la pesadilla_' Aunque al final, viendo lo sucedido, el título no tuviera mucho de pesadilla para la más joven de los seis protagonistas.

-ah… bueno… -sonrojada de pies a cabeza.

-cuenta, cuenta. ¿Es cierto que estuvisteis toda la noche fornicando?

-¡por favor Minako que estamos en horario infantil! –exclamó exaltada Amu.

-pues para horario infantil, bien que te lo montas con un chico cinco años más mayor que tú. –decretó Yuuki pícara.

-¡oye! ¡Eso es secreto! –roja como un tomate.

-no para los fans que ya piensan cosas indebidas entre Ikuto-san y tú.

Un constante asentimiento escapaba por parte del público.

-ejem… chicas, ¿alguna pregunta más? –preguntó Rin con gotas de nerviosismo.

-por supuesto. –hablaba ahora la castaña- los lectores están intrigados. Ahora que eres la chica oficial de Sesshomaru-sama, ¿te darán el mismo puesto que el de Sora-sama?

-así es.

-¿y de qué se trata ese puesto exactamente? –preguntó intrigada ahora Amu.

-lo único que puedo decir es que estará por debajo de los tres líderes y encima del resto de los miembros del '_Dead Moon_'. También este puesto se basará en algo relacionado con la mística.

Intriga creció en los espectadores que deseaban saber ahora más que nunca sobre ese puesto de los cojones.

-como es natural, la zorra de Kagura y las demás zorras de las VIP no se lo tomarán nada bien, ¿harán algo? –volvía a preguntar Yuuki.

-eso es algo obvio. –contestó tranquila la joven- pero ocurrirá algo que hará que las VIP no me molesten más.

-¿el qué? ¿El qué? ¿El qué? –preguntaba Minako curiosa.

-lo siento, pero eso será un secreto.

Cara de decepción en las tres colaboradoras.

-supongo que aunque las cosas empiecen a ir bien con Dog-sama, habrán dificultades, ¿verdad?

-nada es de color de rosa. Los celos será una de las causas que provocará alguna discusión por ahí. También la aparición de las organizaciones enemigas dificultará nuestra relación. Sin olvidarnos, por supuesto, de Koga.

-¿pasará algo con él? –fue la pregunta de Amu.

-quizás. –contestó con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa.

-y la última pregunta e importante, -volvía Amu a preguntar- ¿cómo terminará al final la historia entre Sesshomaru-sama y tú? ¿Con final feliz o no?

-… -rió por lo bajo como si fuera una niña pequeña tras haber hecho una travesura- puede que sí, puede que no. –cerrando la puerta.

-¡eh! ¡No nos dejes así! –exclamaban las colaboradoras por una respuesta poco concisa.

Deprimidas de no saciar su curiosidad, con paso resignado, se fueron a la siguiente puerta, donde como la de Rin había una estrella brillante de cinco puntas y el letrero que ponía, "_Haruno Sakura_" en rosa con un corazón al lado.

Dieron dos golpes a la puerta, y segundos después fue abierta de manera brusca.

-¡¿qué pasa? –bramaba molesta la kunoichi con su traje típico como ninja. En su mano tenía un pequeño manga, donde al parecer había estado leyéndolo.

-ejem… -tragaba Amu con miedo- Sakura-san venimos por el especial para hacerte unas preguntas, pero si es mal momento…

-ah, no, no, no. –negaba la Haruno, cambiando su cara para poner una agradable sonrisa- eso será mejor que leer esta mierda de manga. –exponiendo a la luz pública el manga con título de "_Naruto_" y el número de ese manga, el 497- aprovecho para dar gracias a la autora por considerarme una de sus tres chicas favoritas y darme en las historias un buen y aceptable protagonismo, así como productivo. No como en esta mierda de manga donde apenas salgo, siendo, supuestamente la chica protagonista. Y para colmo, cuando lo hago, me dejan fatal.

-pero si soy el protagonista. ¿Cómo puede hablar así de mi manga con mi nombre? –lagrimoteaba Naruto tras escuchar esas insensibles palabras de SU Sakura-chan.

-sé muy bien cómo te sientes. –palmeó Yuuki comprendiendo su frustración.

-¡groaaarr! –saliendo la verdadera personalidad de Sakura- ¡Vale que amo a Sasuke-kun y me quedo tonta cuando le veo! ¡Pero, ¿por qué hacen que le confiese mi amor a ese imbécil de Naruto, cuando no es verdad? ¡¿Para qué me cojan manía y me llamen falsa?

-¡¿eso pasó? –preguntó Taichi asombrado por el spoiler recibido.

-¡Puff! ¡Ya donde va! –hablaba Kakashi por primera vez. Tan concentrado estaba en su libro, '_Icha Icha_' que ni se enteraba del especial.

-es que después de que Sasuke se pasara al Akatsuki, dejé de seguirlo por lo pesado que empezaba a resultar la trama. –confesó Taichi- pero habrá que retornar para verlo.

-la de sorpresas que te encontrarás. –le predecía Shikamaru tras dar un gran bostezo por lo aburrido que le era el especial, sobre todo porque apenas aparecía, así como en la historia. Por lo que, ¿qué pintaba entonces ahí? ¿Es que la autora le habría cogido manía?

De regreso con las chicas.

-uff… ya no hay remedio, -decretaba la Haruno resignada- la autora me consuela poniéndome en sus historias y… -con ojos soñadores- ¡Sasuke-kun, más y mejor!

-eso, eso, eso. –decía Yuuki con emoción- en el capítulo anterior, se vio la parte tierna de Sasuke-sama contigo.

-¡más que tierna…! ¡Kyaa! -gritando de emoción, al recordar esa sesión de besos sobre su rostro.

-¿podrías contarnos entonces si vuestra relación progresará como las otras dos que ahora son oficiales en el '_Dead Moon_'? –cuestionó Amu.

-humm… -poniendo un dedo sobre su mentón- aún no. –sacando la lengua como una niña pequeña.

-¡¿no? –exclamaron las tres a la vez decepcionadas.

-es que al igual que las otras dos, después del lemon es cuando se formalizará lo nuestro. Con mi pasado y mi trauma, no puedo tener la fe sobre Sasuke-kun porque tengo miedo de que corra la misma mala suerte que los demás.

-hablando de tu pasado, -empezó Yuuki- imagino que saber que tu abuelo mató a tus padres, debió ser un duro golpe para ti. Pero, ¿qué es de él? ¿Está vivo o muerto?

-teniendo a Sasuke-kun a mi lado consolándome, no puedo pensar en sucesos del pasado que ya están hechos.

-háblanos sobre la diferencia entre Naruto y Sasuke-sama. Con Naruto estabas casada, pero seguías virgen; mientras que con Sasuke-sama, a la primera que te tuvo en la cama… -declaraba Minako nuevamente con picardía.

-bueno… -tornándose roja de vergüenza- Naruto es un buen chico que siempre estaba ahí a mi lado. Por eso es que nos convertimos en novios, para después casarnos. Pero estaba el problema de que cada vez que le insinuaba, Naruto se quedaba colorado, paralizado y después se marchaba corriendo. Por eso, no avanzábamos. Y Sasuke-kun… pues… -esta vez su sonrojo era acompañado de una tímida sonrisa- me ponía la piel de gallina con sus caricias, explotaba la pasión que tenía dentro de mí y que tanto necesitaba… además es tan guapo que no podía evitar caer en sus encantos…

Babas caían por parte de algunas.

-el siguiente capítulo será vuestro lemon. Yamato-sama y Sora-sama lo hicieron en plena montaña; Sesshomaru-sama y Rin-chan en la bañera; imagino que para vosotros habrá un escenario parecido. –seguía preguntando la rubia.

-aún no está decidido el lugar, pero sí. La autora aún está pensando el lugar y agradecerá a quiénes les den ideas.

-¿significa también que en ese momento aceptarás sin réplicas ni dudas a Sasuke-sama? –fue ahora Amu la que preguntó.

-como ahora. –confesaba la pelirosa sonriente.

-entonces, al final de la historia, entre Sasuke-sama y tú habrá un final feliz…

Pero las palabras de Yuuki murieron al ver cómo Sakura hacía un gesto divertido con los dedos.

-eso es altamente secreto. –repuso tras voltearse y hacer lo mismo que Rin, cerrar la puerta.

-¡MALDICIÓN! –exclamaban nuevamente las tres colaboradoras decepcionadas.

-¿por qué diantres tienen que ser tan parecidas y hacer lo mismo? –bufaba Amu.

-¡yo quiero saber cómo acaba! ¡Por eso acepté la oferta de ser colaboradora! –lloraba Minako.

-aún nos queda Sora-sama. Ella tiene una personalidad dulce y comprensiva, de seguro que no nos dejará con la palabra en la boca. –predecía la joven Kuran.

Esperanzadas con ese hecho, se dirigieron a la última puerta, que como las otras, tenía una estrella de cinco puntas brillantes y el letrero de "_Sora Takenouchi_" en rojo con el emblema del amor.

Dieron dos golpes, y segundos después, aparecía Takenouchi con aire intrigante, hasta que al ver a las colaboradoras, sonrió.

-hola.

-¡Sora-sama, un placer conocerte! –confesó Yuuki estrechándole la mano.

-igualmente.

-estamos aquí por el especial de la historia, "_Calles Nocturnas_", y queríamos hacerte unas cuantas preguntas.

-mientras no sean para desvelar la trama, adelante.

-la primera pregunta y que ha dejado a los lectores decepcionados. –empezaba Amu- ¿cómo pudiste perdonar a Mimi? –preguntó completamente incrédula- ella intentó matarte y tú te pasaste de buenaza. Vale que todos sabemos que es una cualidad tuya, y que envidio, -agregando por lo bajo- pero puede ser malo en un futuro.

-esa es una pregunta cuya respuesta estará en el siguiente capítulo.

-¿y no nos puedes dar una pista pequeñita? –imploraba Hinamori.

-lo siento. –contestando con una sonrisa- le prometí a la autora que no desvelaría nada.

-entonces, yendo a lo interesante… -Minako volvía por tercera vez al tema que tanto le encantaba- cuéntanos sobre la escena ardiente en la montaña. –aludiendo al capítulo trece, '_Lágrimas del cielo_'

-bueno… -apartando un mechón pelirrojo tras la oreja toda nerviosa- no hay mucho que contar, yo estaba enferma y Yamato trataba de bajarme la fiebre.

-ya, pero quién se la bajaba a quién. –volvió a preguntar Minako con doble indirecta.

El rojo cubrió toda la faz de Takenouchi, sin poder evitar esa escena demasiado caliente con ciertos detalles donde aún ahora la ruborizaban.

-¡que estamos en horario infantil, por favor! –volvía a exclamar Amu toda colorada, así como la Kuran.

-¡Jo! –maldecía la rubia fastidiada- ¡Sois unas sosas!

-cambiando de tema, -carraspeaba Yuuki- ¿cómo pudiste aceptar a una persona como Yamato-sama cuando te trataba como basura?

-bueno… -pausando unos momentos- soy una persona que se preocupa más por los demás que por mí misma. Y el estar casi las veinticuatro horas con un hombre como él, hace que esta personalidad mía se manifieste y vea su lado humano, que todo lo hace porque está sufriendo mucho.

-¿aunque eso suponga un mal para toda la humanidad?

-todos tenemos una forma diferente de desquitarnos. Yamato escoge la vía fácil, de que si él sufre, el mundo entero también tiene que pagarlo. Pero en el fondo, no es mala persona.

-¿Veis? Lo mismo que dije yo. –corroboró Takeru.

-entonces, ¿sabes lo que Yamato-sama hizo en aquel día de Nochebuena? –cuestionó ahora Minako.

-de momento, no. De saberlo supondría una disputa entre nosotros y falta de confianza.

-¿y eso ocurrirá? –preguntó Yuuki esperanzada de tener spoiler.

-… -sonriendo- quién sabe. –contestando de manera enigmática.

-pero supongo que sí. –decía la castaña con intenciones de sacar spoiler- se dice que aún falta mucha historia para que termine, y la autora como amante del drama, no hará que los capítulos restantes las cosas entre las parejas salgan bien, ¿verdad?

-esa es una pregunta muy obvia.

-y la pregunta que todos nos hacemos. –cuestionaba Amu impaciente- ¿habrá final feliz entre Yamato-sama y tú?

-… -soltó una risa divertida- cuando todos admitan que Yamato y yo nos casamos y vivimos felices en el epílogo de "_Digimon_", con gusto contestaré esa pregunta.

-pero…

-si me disculpáis, tengo un guión que aprender. –cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¡eso no vale! –exclamaba Amu decepcionada- ¡ella sabe perfectamente que la mitad de los aficionados de Digimon, piensan que están divorciados o que no se quieren por no aparecer acarameladitos!

-es lo que tiene el fandom. –suspiró Minako con angustia.

-neh, Ran-san, por aquí ya hemos terminado, le toca ahora a los chicos.

Sin embargo, Ran Mouri no atendía a lo formulado por la Kuran, ya que sentada entre Ruki e Izumi, se encontraba leyendo con gran interés, donde las dos chicas de vez en cuando alzaban la mirada para ver su contenido.

-¿Ran-san? –la llamó Yuuki sin escuchar respuesta.

-¿eh? –la susodicha alzó la cabeza y al ser el centro de atención se puso colorada de vergüenza- oh disculpad, perdón. Muchas gracias por todo chicas, ahora nos ponemos en contacto con nuestros colaboradores masculinos. ¡Shinichi! –para que el mencionado, diera la presentación. Pero el muchacho parecía haber estado haciendo lo mismo que su mejor amiga de la infancia, leer- ¿Shinichi? –seguía sin hacerle caso, y que no solo él, sino que tuviera a su alrededor leyendo también a Miroku, Koushiro, Taichi, Kakashi, Pein, Naruto, Koga, Naraku, Inuyasha y Henry no ayudaba mucho- ¡¿Shinichi?

-ah… ¿qué pasa? –el aludido levantó la cabeza para mirarla.

-que te toca.

-ahh… ¿no se puede hacer unos minutos de publicidad? Que ahora es cuando acaba de aparecer Minato por primera vez ante su hijo.

-eso, eso. –apremiaba el rubio Uzumaki emocionado- ¡es que…! ¡Joder! ¡Qué chulo me veo! ¡No hay duda que el mejor manga es el de "_Naruto_"! ¿Verdad Shinichi?

-es muy entretenido, con muchos misterios que resolver, sobre porqué apareció el Kyuubi; por qué Madara sigue vivo; si Sasuke en realidad estará usando al Akatsuki; qué pasará con todos ellos, si Sasuke regresará a Konoha; con quién se quedará Sakura; qué pasará con Hinata tras declararse…

-¡eso es un tostón! –bufó Ran- ¡el mejor manga es el de "_Inuyasha_"! –levantando las manos donde había estado leyendo ese manga- ¡Tiene mejor trama! ¡No se da tanto machismo! ¡Sus personajes no son unos emos! ¡No tiene tantas fantasmadas! ¡Las chicas participan por igual! ¡Y se centra en lo que se tiene que centrar!

-¿llamas una buena trama a un manga que durante todos sus capítulos solo tiene un malo y que al final con una flechita de nada, se lo cargan? –ironizaba Kudo.

-mejor que un manga donde la chica, a pesar de su buen historial ninja, tiene que ser rescatada por los hombres. –atacaba Mouri.

-con todos los respectos. –intervino Daisuke…- el mejor anime es "_Digimon_", -con aires de autosuficiencia- ¡¿quién no conoce la mítica canción del opening donde todos la cantan cuando suena? –y ahí es cuando una música de guitarra se escucha acompañado después de la batería. Una pequeña introducción de melodía que hizo que todos sin excepción la bailaran, acentuando más la teoría de Daisuke Motomiya.

-"_Desde que el mundo cambió / Yo solamente quiero amarte; estamos mucho más unidos / y todo mi calor brindarte; con los digimons, luchamos juntos contra el mal / Te haré olvidar, esas penas que te hacen mal (Digimon); Algo extraño pasaba / Hay que dar el sentimiento; Digievolucionaban / y cada momento vivirlo; en tamaño y color, ellos son los digimons / Te haré olvidar, esas penas que te hacen mal (Digimon); Y ahora todo, oh, oh, oh / __Con el amor, oh, oh, oh; está fuera de control / __se puede siempre pensar lo mejor; Junto a los digimons / Con el amor, oh, oh, oh; conseguiremos vencer al mal al final, ahhh / __los sueños que tienes se van a cumplir, ihhh.; Junto a nuestros digimons / __Si tú lo deseas puedes volar,; Lucharemos por el mundo / __sólo tienes que confiar; con fuerza y amistad / __mucho en ti y seguir; hasta librar la tierra, de las ruedas negras / __puedes contar conmigo, te doy todo mi apoyo.; Y descubrir la verdad / __Si tú lo deseas puedes volar,; el poder del corazón / __si tú quieres el cielo alcanzar; Vente al mundo digital / __y las estrellas tocar; ¡DIGIMON!_" -cantándola todos, algunas en versión española de España y otros en latino.

Todos ahí siguieron bailando hasta que el final de la canción se dio y todos gritaron emocionados.

-¡je! ¿Veis? ¿Veis? Todos nos hemos emocionado al cantarla, -añadía Daisuke orgulloso- ni los grandes animes como "_Naruto_" o "_Inuyasha_", serán recordados como la canción de "_Digimon_".

Inuyasha y Naruto se sintieron insultados por considerar la serie con su nombre, algo tan bajo en comparación con "_Digimon_" que no había vendido tanto. Y lo peor de todo, es que aquel renacuajo sin poderes, como ellos poseían, tenía toda la razón. Si hasta ellos se habían dejado llevar por la canción.

Se miraron entre sí, dorado con celeste, hasta que como si tuvieron la misma idea, sonrieron divertidos. Se juntaron, donde la mano derecha de Inuyasha se posó en el hombro derecho de Naruto; mientras que la mano izquierda de Naruto, sobre el hombre de Inuyasha y contentos y felices cantaron hacia el público.

-"_Oliver, Benji, los magos del balón; Benji, Oliver, sueños de campeón…_" –canción tan típica, más antigua que la de "_Digimon_", que logró que los personajes volvieran a cantarla todos juntos, inclusive Daisuke.

-"_Benji, Oliver… el fútbol es su pasióooonn… oh, aoh, aoh, aoh… uh, uh… oh, aoh, aoh, aoh, woooo, oh, aoh…_"

Con tanta canción típica y clásica, los colaboradores de la sección masculina, quiénes estaban en la pantalla plana de plasma, se habían quedado con los ojos abiertos de la impresión. Aquel programa de repente se había vuelto en una rivalidad entre animes para acabar siendo un karaoke.

-¿seguimos nosotros, antes de que esto se alargue más? –preguntó Cuarzo todo serio.

-será lo mejor. –apoyaba Kaname.

A diferencia de las chicas protagonistas, los tres chicos protagonistas no se encontraba en su respectivo camerino, sino en una sala aparte, algo que los tres colaboradores sabían por buenas fuentes.

Al llegar a la puerta que los separaba, no podían negar que tras ella estaban los tres protagonistas o también los llamados Líderes del '_Dead Moon_'. La puerta parecía las paredes de la habitación de una adolescente con los posters de sus ídolos. Ya que en ella, había imágenes pegadas con: el emblema de la amistad, la Bakusaiga junto a Tenseiga, el emblema Uchiha, un lobo azul, un perro blanco, un dragón negro, la luna llena azul, una serpiente con ojos rojos, Gabumon, la luna en cuarto creciente…

Desde luego, aquella sala pertenecía exclusivamente a Yamato, Sesshomaru y Sasuke o Wolf, Dog y Dragon, como queráis llamarles, eso es lo que tenían en mente los tres colaboradores con una ligera gota.

Ikuto, el más joven de los colaboradores, fue el que dio dos golpes a la puerta. Escucharon un adelante por parte del Uchiha y el joven Tsukiyomi abrió la puerta, encontrándose con los tres chicos sentados.

Yamato escuchando música a través de sus auriculares, mientras leía un libreto; Sesshomaru con la cara más inexpresiva que existe, leyendo otro libreto; y Sasuke, jugando con su kunai, con sus orbes azabaches en la puerta, donde su libreto descansaba abierto sobre la mesa.

-ey, que nuestros entrevistadores ya han llegado. –informaba a sus dos camaradas, mientras se levantaba.

Sesshomaru que concentrado en la lectura del libreto, se percató de los recién llegados, todo lo contrario a Yamato que seguía en el mundo de la música, de la música que él cantaba y que se apreciaba por el alto volumen del reproductor. El mayor, le dio un ligero codazo, a lo que el rubio Ishida le miró entre interrogante y molesto. Pero ver cómo el albino se levantaba y le hacía una señal a los recién llegados, hizo que se asomara una semi sonrisa y se quitara los auriculares.

-ey, por fin habéis llegado.

-hubo '_problemas_' en plató. –contestó Cuarzo, mientras estrechaba la mano del rubio en un ligero apretón.

-hace tiempo que no nos veíamos, Sesshomaru-sama. –declaró Sesshomaru hacia Kaname, estrechándole de igual manera la mano.

-doy gracias a que los youkais y los vampiros tengamos una estrecha relación, porque tú eres un ejemplo a seguir entre los purasangre.

-¿y tú qué? –fue ahora el turno de Sasuke hacia Ikuto- ¿sigues dejando que el típico rubio protagonista te quite a tu chica?

-te aseguro que desde que salgo con ella, Amu se ha olvidado completamente de Tadase.

-¡hn! Eso espero, sino dejarías a nuestra raza de chicos cools por los suelos. –declaraba Sasuke.

-vamos Sasuke, -Yamato se acercó al joven Uchiha- ¿qué chica no se rendiría a nuestro encanto? Somos los hombres perfectos, por el que las chicas babean ante nuestra presencia y que estarían dispuestas a todo. Tenemos estilo, somos guapos, un aire misterioso y sobre todo, somos unos apasionados.

-Yamato, la próxima vez que expongas más claro mis sentimientos, juro que te mataré. –declaró el albino molesto.

-¿te crees que te tengo miedo? –retó el rubio con una sonrisa llena de superioridad.

-chicos por favor, el tiempo corre. –intervino Cuarzo.

-no hay nada que contar. –dijo Sasuke- por respeto a la autora no desvelaremos nada de la trama.

-bueno, pero unas preguntas sobre capítulos anteriores. –fue ahora Ikuto.

-¿sobre qué? –espetó Sesshomaru, sin recuperarse de la molestia sufrida a causa de Yamato.

-¿por qué en la montaña, Yamato-sama? –preguntó Kaname con simpleza.

-… -el rubio sonrió con gracia, a sabiendas de qué quería preguntarle - aparte de que Sora estaba resfriada y empezaba a enamorarme de ella, le daba un poco de morbo hacerlo en un lugar como ese. Además, así de seguro que se olvidaría de las violaciones de los otros, y recordaría para siempre esa vez compartida.

-¿no te molesta que otros la hayan desvirgado? –fue ahora Cuarzo el que preguntaba- en lo que se refiere a Rin-chan y Sakura-san, tanto Sesshomaru-sama como Sasuke-sama fueron los primeros.

-quizás sienta algo de remordimientos. Pero en lo que respecta a sexo, ellos son inferiores a mí. Solo yo puedo conseguir que Sora toque el verdadero placer con mi cuerpo.

-muy interesante. –se escuchó de los labios del Kuran- ¿qué hay de ti Sasuke-sama?

-puede que Yamato se crea el rey del sexo, pero tiene la excepción de Sakura.

-y de Rin. –agregó Sesshomaru.

-el usuratonkachi ha perdido a una mujer del calibre de Sakura. Ella en la cama es todo lo que yo necesito. No soy tan débil como usuratonkachi, y acepto gustoso ese cuerpo femenino.

-¿en serio? –repuso Ikuto doblemente interesado.

-¡hn! –Sasuke se puso más arrogante si eso era posible- solo hay que ver como a la primera de cambio se dejó llevar por mis caricias y mis besos. Solo yo puedo darle lo que ella necesita.

-pero en medio del éxtasis dijo el nombre del rubio Uzumaki. –le recordó Cuarzo- ¿no te jodió un poco?

-… -toda su arrogancia cayó en picado al recordar esa escena en el capítulo tres, '_Nunca juegues con fuego_'- pero ahora, no lo dice, ¿verdad? –repuso sin dejar que su orgullo quedara humillado.

-en absoluto. –aseguraba Kaname, para dirigirse al albino youkai- ¿y tú? Se ve que cuando estás cerca de Rin-chan, cambias de personalidad. Todos estamos intrigados en saber por qué te pasa eso.

-¿acaso la respuesta no ha quedado obvia a lo largo de los capítulos?

-vamos, que ni aunque sea yo, darás una respuesta clara y concisa. –seguía Kaname.

-… -una clara negación por respuesta.

-volviendo contigo, Yamato-sama, -continuaba preguntando el Kuran - cuando hiciste esa pequeña rivalidad para el puesto de '_doncella_' de Sora-sama, ¿eras consciente de las consecuencias y de que tanto como tu guardaespaldas como Ichijoji-san harían lo imposible para ayudarlas?

-por supuesto que sí. Sora es la novia del máximo líder, y al igual que nuestros guardaespaldas, hay que ganarse el puesto. Se necesita ser una mujer fuerte, dispuesta a dar su vida, de absoluta confianza, sin segundas intenciones y lo más importante, que cuide su aspecto físico. Sora no necesita preocuparse por eso, cuando otros pueden hacer ese trabajo.

-vamos que ese puesto es más bien de criada y guardaespaldas. –sentenció Cuarzo.

-¡por supuesto! ¿No esperarás que un hombre ocupe ese puesto? –repuso receloso.

-…

-ejem… -carraspeaba Ikuto para cambiar de tema y dirigirse al Uchiha- se ve que tanto para Yamato-sama como para Sesshomaru-sama, sus lugares fueron algo fuera de lo común, en la montaña y en la bañera. Se rumorea que contigo pasará lo mismo, pero aún no se sabe. ¿Dónde te gustaría hacerlo con Sakura-san?

-… -una sonrisa de lado se asomó sobre sus labios- en un escenario con todos de espectadores, usuratonkachi en primera fila.

Gotas por parte de los colaboradores por semejante respuesta.

-pero… ¿no te daría vergüenza hacerlo de tanta gente? –decía el joven Tsukiyomi, aunque por supuesto, él también estaría en primera fila, más que nada para aprender y usarlos con su novia. Después de todo, para Ikuto, Sasuke era su modelo a seguir.

-¡en absoluto! Así todos verían como ella solo disfruta del verdadero sexo conmigo.

-definitivamente tenéis el ego algo engrandecido. –objetó Kaname.

-el tiempo se nos ha terminado, -interrumpió Cuarzo, tras escuchar algo sobre el pinganillo- así que haremos una última, pero rápida pregunta para los tres. Teniendo en cuenta que oficialmente ya son vuestras chicas, ¿qué haríais si otros intentaran enamorarlas, o pasarlas a su bando, o violarlas…?

Con esa última palabra, los celos y las chispas rodearon a los tres líderes que inmediatamente contestaron…

-le sacaría los intestinos por la boca. –respondió Sasuke.

-lo cortaría en pedacitos pequeñitos. –respondió Sesshomaru.

-le arrancaría el corazón. –respondió Yamato.

Los tres colaboradores tragaron saliva, viendo que su amenaza sería muy cierta de ocurrir, por lo que ya se imaginaban que si tal escena ocurriera, veríamos algo realmente escalofriante.

-muchas gracias por vuestra colaboración. –respondió Cuarzo, sintiéndose de pronto asustado por ellos- etto… Shinichi-san, Ran-san, aquí ya hemos terminado…

Sin embargo, en plató, los personajes seguían cantando canciones típicas y conocidas, ya fueran de anime, de Diseny, tradicionales, internaciones…

-"_Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca; She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca; Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha; She will wear you out livin la vida loca; Come On!; Livin la vida loca, Come on!; She's livin la vida loca_" –cantaban ahora.

-bueno, cómo podéis ver, esto se nos ha descontrolado un poco… -decía Ran emocionada por el ambiente festín, así como de la canción.

-muchas gracias por vuestra presencia y gracias a la autora por permitirnos aparecer. –decía Shinichi igual de emocionado.

-gracias, gracias, gracias. –saltaba Naruto- ¡que viva yo! ¡Que viva la vida loca!

-nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo. –prometía Madara.

-que yo también estaré. –Koga ya daba un pequeño avance.

-nosotras también. –decían las seis VIP juntas.

-¡y también lemon entre Sasuke-sama y Sakura-san! –exclamaba Tenten feliz, bailando con Neji.

-¡Chao! –se despidió Taichi con pose cool.

Una nueva canción con bastante marcha, contagió a todos, público incluido, que se pusieron a bailar como locos, algo que llegó hasta la zona de los camerinos, ya que en la sección masculina, mientras los colaboradores hacían un gesto con la mano despidiéndose, los tres chicos líderes bailaban al son de la música. Lo mismo ocurría en la sección femenina, donde ahora las tres chicas protagonistas estaban junto con las colaboradoras especiales, bailando y despidiéndose con besos, saltos y agitaciones de mano.

Aquello fue una fiesta donde más tarde todos se reunieron. Estuvieron bailando, riendo divertidos, pasándoselo bien, donde por una vez, la barrera que los separaba de los buenos y de los malos no existían, solo la armonía de pasárselo bien conjuntamente, hasta que la autora dijo _**Fin**_.

-FIN SPECIAL 1-

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno, bueno, solo dar muchas gracias a las personas que siguen pacientes durante estos tres años y que espero que sigáis fieles a este fic.

Este especial fue hecho con todo mi cariño para vosotros, para que tengáis un momento divertido y relax de los sucesos que están pasando.

Como los personajes dijeron, estoy abierta a ideas para el lugar donde Sasuke y Sakura tengan su momento más íntimo.

Imagino que el hecho de que Kaname y Yuuki aparecieran, indicando su relación, no fue del agrado de la mayoría, ya que sois más pros de Zero o no os gusta la pareja, o simplemente preferís Zero con Yuuki, pero los que me conocen ya saben que soy fanática del Kaname x Yuuki, y en este fic donde aparecieron parejas que adoro de otros animes, esta tenía que estar incluida ya que está en posición alta.

Puede también que os haya decepcionado no tener la conti, pero siendo un tercer aniversario, quise hacer algo distinto y a la vez divertido, y tal cómo va el fic, el siguiente no tendrá nada de divertido y relajante.

En el siguiente cap, retornaremos la historia original y… ah! A aquellos con los que hablo por msn, les había notificado que en este especial iba a tratar sobre la primera vez que los personajes se conocían (Yamato, Sora, Sesshomaru, Rin, Sasuke y Sakura) siendo niños. Pues bien cómo no me convencía mucho lo que escribía, decidí cambiar de opinión. No digo que no lo vaya a publicar, pero cuando tenga inspiración, volveré con él y publicarlo.

Pues nada más.

Los personajes de los mangas/animes usados, salvo los conocidos de Digimon, Inuyasha y Naruto, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi (Cuarzo/Kuncite y Minako Aino/Carola Aino de Sailor Moon) Gosho Aoyama (Shinichi Kudo y Ran Mouri de Detective Conan) Matsuri Hino (Kaname Kuran y Yuuki Kuran de Vampire Knight) y Peach-Pit (Ikuto Tsukiyomi y Amu Hinamori de Shugo Chara!)

Aprovecho para anunciar que el once de este, en conmemoración del cumpleaños de mi amiga _Angie_, publicaré un nuevo crossover con las parejas principales sorato, sesshrin y sasusaku… esta vez, siguiendo el patrón del mundo digital, ninja y Sengoku… todo mezclado y a la vez mundos nuevos… corazones rotos, una maldad que amenaza destruir todos los mundos y la alianza… todo ello en "_**Nothing**_"

Anunciando también que el 15 de este mes, habrá conti de Unmei y con lemon sasusaku, recordad ^^

Los fans sasusaku no os quejéis por tanto lemon que habrá jejeje.

Y los lectores que me siguen, no os quejéis tampoco con tantas actualizaciones.

Nos vemos y, ¿un review para la causa lemon sasusaku sobre el lugar y sobre lo qué os pareció este primer especial?

'Atori'


	19. Burlando al bien 1ª Parte

_Capítulo 16: Burlando al bien_

_-1ª Parte-_

El chirrío que hacía el gastado columpio, rompía aquel silencio matinal que imperaba en los alrededores del burdel controlado y dirigido por los tres líderes del Dead Moon.

Seguramente para muchos clientes, la existencia de aquel columpio les resultaría algo fuera de lugar, era lo que pensaba Rin en esos momentos. Y eso se apreciaba en el rostro del último cliente que salía del burdel y que con un rostro sonrojado y libidinoso observaba a la adolescente.

Rin, lejos de sentir temor, lo miró indiferente, mientras seguía columpiándose. Sabía que aquel señor, no iría a su lado a cortejarla cuando los restos de lo que había hecho durante la noche, lo delataban descaradamente. Y aunque lo intentara, tenía la absoluta certeza que Él aparecería de la nada y aquel pobre hombre de mediana edad, se convertiría en cadáver en menos de cinco segundos.

La muchacha siguió columpiándose, aspirando libremente aquel aire del que le había sido privado durante bastante tiempo por culpa de lo que Koga le había hecho.

Se detuvo en su balanceo a medida que sus manos se tensaban alrededor de la cadena al recordar lo pasado con aquel loco maniático.

Siempre supo que la estaría buscando. Siempre supo que su obsesión por ella no había muerto a pesar de los años. Pero la realidad superaba con creces lo que aquel bastardo le había hecho. Sino fuera por Sora y Sakura que se habían dado cuenta a tiempo, donde Sesshomaru había acudido de inmediato a rescatarla, ella seguiría con aquel loco o probablemente muerta.

Negó repetidamente la cabeza y para intentar olvidar aquellos recuerdos tan traumáticos, volvió a columpiarse y a tararear una dulce melodía.

Ya no tendría nada que temer, se encontraba protegida por un criminal, pero por un criminal que la amaba y que la protegía de cualquier atentado; tenía amigas de verdad, y que cuando salieran de sus habitaciones, no tardaría en darle las gracias; y lo principal, y lo que la ponía loca de alegría, se había convertido en una personalidad importante dentro de la organización, con apodo incluido.

"_Heaven"_

Le había dicho Sesshomaru ante su falta de originalidad. Pues en una organización como aquella, no sabía qué apodo podría ponerse y Él, sin más, le había sugerido aquel apodo tan celestial que, según su opinión, no encajaba en aquella organización. Pero Él…

.

_-es el apodo perfecto para ti. –acariciando unos mechones de su cabello oscuro con tanto cuidado como cuando le había hecho el amor, horas atrás- a pesar de todo lo que has pasado, sigues conservando ese rostro inocente –dirigiendo aquella única mano que poseía hasta su mentón- propio de ángeles._

.

Una sonrisa de niña y de emoción se dibujó en su rostro al recordarlo. Jamás se imaginó que aquel captor le llegara a decir aquellas cosas cuando antes no hacía más que torturarla cruelmente.

Volvió a columpiarse y miró el cielo, donde su expresión comenzó a cambiar a uno decidido. Sesshomaru se había enamorado de ella, siendo una simple adolescente huérfana que hasta su captura, había estado viviendo en la calle robando para sobrevivir. Ella había sido la primera en ser considerada como _presa especial._ La primera que tras años de ser capturada como presa para diversión del Dead Moon y que aún vivía para contarlo. Y todo gracias a Él, a Dog. Quizás, en compensación, tendría que aceptar lo que Él hacía contra gente inocente, aunque sonase mal. Pero Él mataba por una ideología razonable, y ella estaría dispuesta a respetar esa ideología suya.

-¿miren nada más quién ha salido de la perrera? –la voz cargada de veneno y malicia de Kagura Abazure, hizo que Rin la mirara sin ninguna expresión el rostro, todo lo contrario a aquella VIP. Sus ojos destilando maldad, su sonrisa burlona y su abanico entre sus dedos, le daban la imagen de una mujer falsa con intenciones de divertirse a costa del prójimo, en este caso, ella- dime querida, ¿pudiste arreglar las cosas con tu ex novio?

La joven tras mirar por unos instantes a la VIP que se abanicaba, como si eso le diera un aire de elegancia, decidió hacer uso de algo que nunca había hecho, ignorarla. Si se había convertido en alguien muy importante para uno de los líderes del Dead Moon, tenía que estar a la altura y saber defenderse sin depender de los demás.

Un gesto que extrañó sobremanera a Kagura. ¿Desde cuándo la Perrita pasaba de ella descaradamente?

Cerró el abanico bruscamente y su sonrisa se amplió en lo más maléfica que podía adoptar.

-comprendo que no estuvieras muy cómoda con tu ex, querida niña. En cambio, Sesshomaru-sama ha disfrutado mucho aquella noche sin tu repugnante presencia. –Vio como la joven detuvo su balanceo, como si aquello la hubiera impactado y Kagura se regocijó por dentro, obteniendo su deseo- ¿no lo sabías? –Preguntó con un tono falso de sorpresa- mientras tú estabas pasando un calvario, Sesshomaru-sama acudió a mi habitación para pasar la noche conmigo. Me dijo que le diera lo que tú, una niña –agregando con desdén-, no le puede dar. Además, a pesar de que Sesshomaru-sama sabía lo que estabas sufriendo, no fue en tu ayuda porque estaba más necesitado de alguien que supiera cómo complacerle. Pero claro, los botines hay que recuperarlos. Ya sabes que el Dead Moon nunca devuelve a nadie _vivo_ a esos estúpidos policías.

Y la joven adolescente comenzó a voltearse, donde Kagura esperaba un rostro descompuesto y humillado, sin embargo la cara de Rin denotaba una alegría inmensa.

-sé que Sesshomaru-sama pasó la noche con usted, él me lo dijo. Lo curioso es que Sesshomaru-sama me dijo que fue usted la que acudió a su habitación. Y yo le creo a él, por lo que todo lo que dice es mentira.

-¡MALDITA MOCOSA APESTOSA! –Bramó la mujer roja de ira, apretando su abanico con todas sus fuerzas- ¡¿cómo osas acusarme y hablarme en ese tono? –y especialmente, ¿desde cuándo se había vuelto tan descarada?

-porque si tengo que elegir entre quién creer, si Sesshomaru-sama que me quiere y usted que no ha parado de hacerme la vida imposible, pues lógicamente tendré que creer en lo que Dog-sama me diga.

Y todo eso lo decía con una sonrisa tan despreocupaba que la enervaba de tal manera que le daban ganas de matarla por semejante osadía.

¿Y qué era eso de que SU Sesshomaru la quería?

Sabía que Dog siempre había mantenido una obsesión casi enfermiza por la adolescente. Incluso, a pesar de que últimamente se portaba bien con aquella niña, Kagura siempre había imaginado que se trataba de un capricho. Pues, según su opinión, aquella mocosa era una marioneta donde Sesshomaru tiraba de sus hilos para controlarla a conciencia y que se cansaría cuando estuviera completamente rota. Y entonces, volvería a ella, a una mujer de verdad que sabe como contentar a un hombre como él y lo más importante, conseguir un puesto importante en la organización y deshacerse de aquella apestosa adolescente de una maldita vez.

Por eso… ¡no había aguantado tanta tontería para permitir que esa mojigata le quitase su puesto!

Cerrando su abanico, la miró con una sonrisa maléfica y con parsimonia comenzó a andar hacia ella.

-¿Algún problema? –inquirió la joven con una sonrisa tranquilo y un descaro que Kagura no pudo aguantar más y levantó la mano.

-¿qué se supone que vas hacer, Kagura?

La voz masculina y tranquila de Sesshomaru, provocó que Kagura no llegase a cometer su acción. Todo lo contrario, la bajó de inmediato, y se dirigió hacia él con la cabeza gacha, en señal de sumisión y derrota.

-Nada, Sesshomaru-sama. Se lo aseguro. Solo quería corregir la educación de la niña por hablar así a sus mayores –dijo a modo de disculpa.

Sesshomaru se despegó de la pared donde había estado apoyado, descruzó los brazos y caminando con elegancia y sensualidad, productos de su bata blanca abierta, permitiendo ver aquellos músculos bien tonificados, a pesar de encontrarse en la treintena, se dirigió hacia Kagura. Sesshomaru escuchó nuevamente el chirrido del columpio. No le hizo falta saber, que rin había vuelto a columpiarse tranquilamente, capricho que había acabado por concederle para que respirara el aire libremente después de haber desayunado fuera de la habitación. Del bolsillo de su bata sacó algo que Kagura no pudo ver por tener la cabeza gacha. Y fue por eso, que la acción imprevista contra ella, cayó como un latigazo en su doble sentido.

Rin siguió columpiándose, aún con el sonido seco de aquel látigo chocando contra el rostro de Kagura, donde la marca quedó al instante.

La mujer sentada en el suelo, con una mano sobre la parte dolorida, miró con ojos temblorosos al líder de sobrenombre Dog.

-Jamás ando por ahí desarmado –murmurando con una sonrisa siniestra, donde lentamente volvió a acercarse a la mujer, quién lo veía como el dios de la muerte, dispuesto a llevar su vida sin que nada pudiera hacer. Y cuando se agachó estando a su altura, para poder tocar con el mango del látigo su garganta-. Y ahora, corre e informa a tus amiguitas que _Heaven_ tiene todo el derecho de hablarte a ti y a las demás cómo le dé la santa gana. Y si te llama zorra u ordena que te torturen, te callas y te aguantas. ¿Lo has entendido o tienes morbo de probar de nuevo el látigo?

La mujer negó rápidamente con la cabeza sintiéndose doblemente asustada. Sin decir una palabra, casi como si quisiera acatar su orden, Kagura se levantó y se marchó corriendo hacia el interior del edificio.

-Impresionante, Sesshomaru-sama –dijo Rin maravillada, volviendo a dejar de columpiarse-. Con una sola mirada la ha dejado helada.

-Aún así, no deberías estar aquí sola –reprendiéndola con suavidad.

-No estaba sola –contradiciéndolo-. Sabía que usted estaría cerca.

Eso dejó a Sesshomaru sin palabras. No era solo la confianza que Rin tenía, sino aquella dulce y tierna sonrisa que le había lanzado como complemento a sus palabras y que contrastaba con las cicatrices algunas invisibles por el vendaje, otras visibles para el ojo humano.

Sesshomaru recordó con clara nitidez todo el sufrimiento que Rin había padecido desde el primer día que se la llevó, siendo, en su opinión, los más traumáticos, el día en que la violó y las veinticuatro horas que su presa había estado con Koga. Recordaba perfectamente que cuando había abierto la puerta de aquel agente de policía, el espectáculo que tenía a la vista lo habían cegado de tal manera, que aún sentía como todo el calor se había acumulado en su cabeza y el profundo deseo de descuartizar a aquel tipo. Y lo habría hecho, si no fuera porque la vida de Rin había tenido más prioridad. Nunca en toda su vida, se había sentido tan asustado como en aquel momento. Perderla, significaba un vacío inmenso en su vida y sin ganas de seguir viviendo.

-¿Sesshomaru-sama? –Preguntó Rin extrañada de la mirada tan cargada de sentimientos que le lanzaba.

Sin decir nada, el hombre se acercó a ella y colocó una mano sobre su cabeza, obligándola a que su peso descansara sobre su cuerpo.

Quizás porque comprendió a través de ese gesto lo muy necesaria que era su presencia, que Rin no dijo nada, solo sonrió, sintiéndose más segura que nunca. Gracias a él, podía dejar atrás todo lo mal que le había pasado y empezar una nueva vida.

Aquel momento era tan emotivo que para un hombrecito que los observaba en la distancia, le resultaba imposible hacerse notar y avisar a su líder sobre la noticia que sus jefes deberían de saber de inmediato. Pero viendo lo visto, cualquiera se atrevería a romper ese mundo, único para ellos dos.

Sin embargo, la suerte o la perdición pareció sonreírle cuando Sesshomaru se dio cuenta de su presencia en la lejanía. Dog le dijo algo a la chica que no pudo escuchar y después se fue acercando a él.

-¿Qué sucede, Jaken?

El hombrecito no supo si suspirar aliviado de que no lo matase con la mirada por estar espiándolos, o abrir la boca extrañado de que le hablase con calma.

-¡Ah! Pues, hemos recibido un correo del Akatsuki donde solicitan una audiencia con ustedes.

-¿Una audiencia? –Repitió el hombre sin entender a qué venía aquello y que esperaba que Jaken le aclarase la duda silenciosa.

-Así es, lo más extraño de todo, es que quién solicita la audiencia es el verdadero líder del Akatsuki. De hecho, estaba firmado con las siglas M. U.

La seriedad apareció de inmediato en el rostro de Sesshomaru.

-¿Se lo habéis dicho ya a Sasuke y a Yamato?

-A Dragon-sama fue el primero en avisar, pero no nos contesta. Wolf-sama ya está enterado de la noticia y seguro que en estos momentos irá personalmente a avisar a Dragon-sama.

-De acuerdo –Asintiendo, después miró a Rin, quién observaba atenta la situación, intentando escuchar lo que estaba pasando. Pero el radio auditivo era demasiado lejano para que pudiera escuchar la conversación y en consecuencia, preocuparse-. Jaken, cuida de Rin en mi ausencia y procura que coma algo de una buena vez.

.

Sasuke seguía abrazando con fuerza a Sakura. La mujer con el consuelo recibido, había dejado de llorar, pero aún seguía con su rostro escondido en su pecho y sin decir nada. Solo dejarse llevar por aquel abrazo que nunca había recibido y tan necesitado. Casada con Naruto, el rubio por su incompetencia a la hora de cómo consolar a la gente, optaba por hacer alguna tontería para hacerla reír. Y le funcionaba. Pero el apoyo corporal y la presencia constante y silenciosa era como una medicina más potente, capaz de curar todas las cicatrices que había intentado cerrar sola sin éxito. Sin lugar a dudas, Sasuke la comprendía mejor que nadie. Si hasta no había contestado a la llamada telefónica recibida hace escasos minutos. Le alegraba saber que la anteponía por encima de los demás.

-¿Sasuke? –La voz de Yamato al otro lado de la puerta a medida que tocaba la puerta de madera, alertó a Sasuke, que solo se dedicó a mudar su mirada hacia el lugar. En vez de contestar o ir abrir la puerta, hizo lo mismo que cuando sonó su móvil, ignorarlo. El consuelo de la mujer era más importante. Hasta que le sonriera y le dijera que ya estaba bien, no se movería del lecho-. Hemos recibido un email del verdadero líder del Akatsuki donde solicita una reunión.

La palabra Akatsuki fue cómo poner en balanza el deseo de abrir la puerta y exigir información y aclaración sobre el _verdadero líder_ y en la otra parte, seguir ignorando y continuar abrazando a Sakura.

Ambas opciones tenían igual valor que no sabía qué hacer.

¿Cómo que el verdadero líder? ¿Cómo que solicitaba su presencia como si fuesen aliados? ¿Acaso ese nuevo líder tenía que decirle algo que no sabía sobre su hermano?

-Ve, Sasuke –Le había dicho Sakura tras despegar su rostro de su pecho para verlo directamente-. Comprendo perfectamente que saber la verdad sobre tu hermano es más importante.

-… -Pero, aún así le seguía resultando difícil dejarla.

-¡Ya me encuentro mejor! –Exclamó contenta, como si le hubiera adivinado los pensamientos- Además estaré con Sora. Y de paso, reviso el estado de Rin. Tú ve tranquilo. Solo te pido que cuando regreses –tornándose roja, le cogió de las manos- te quedes conmigo y… me consueles… … …de otra manera… … … … …toda la noche…

Sasuke se sorprendió durante unos segundos. Luego su sorpresa fue sustituida por una sonrisa sincera. Se acercó a ella y la besó en la mejilla.

-Te lo prometo formalizando nuestra relación.

Aún con las mejillas coloradas, Sakura sonrió con timidez.

-Sé que tú no me abandonarás.

-Claro que no.

Sakura sonrió satisfecha por esa respuesta, sintiendo que se la decía de verdad. Que en él podía confiar, que no la dejaría por otra y que le daría el amor que nunca tuvo.

-Ve y ten mucho cuidado.

.

-¡¿Lo dices en serio? –Había gritado Sora incrédula ante la confesión de su amiga Haruno-. Entonces, al final acabaste enamorándote de Dragon –Dijo a sabiendas que su amiga no tardaría en caer enamorada del líder más joven. Desde que estaba con Yamato, su mirada en esos temas se había agudizado, advirtiendo que lo que Sakura comenzaba a sentir por Sasuke era amor, pero jamás se imaginaría que aquel chico de mirada afilada resultara alguien tan delicado y comprensivo.

-Sí –Afirmando toda sonrojada, igual que una colegiala. Pero aún recordaba ese consuelo y sus palabras de su relación de manera oficial. Se sentía igual que Cenicienta que, tras las duras peripecias, por fin había encontrado la paz en su tan esperado príncipe azul.

Tras las dos mujeres, como escoltas de la pelirroja, se encontraban Ken y Miyako, que no paraban de compartir miradas de impresión por lo que estaban escuchando. De hecho, Miyako tenía enormes deseos de saciar su curiosidad preguntándole los pormenores de la situación, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, Ken se encargaba de hacerla callar disimuladamente. Le preocupaba que aquella interferencia poco apropiada, resultara una penalización para la candidatura de guardaespaldas de la mujer del máximo líder.

Caminando en dirección hacia la cocina para poder desayunar juntas, Sora no dejaba de observar la sonrisa inocente de enamorada pintada en la cara de Sakura. Aquello contrastaba tanto con las instalaciones del burdel como con la pareja que era un criminal peligroso y asesino.

El amor es un sentimiento que no importa edad, sexos ni condiciones. Y eso lo había aprendido ella misma desde que estaba con Yamato.

-¡Dios! ¡Si hasta le pedí que estuviéramos toda la noche…! –Cortándose por lo vergonzoso que le resultaba. Eso provocó más sonrisa en Sora y sonrojo en la propia Miyako. Incluso Ken no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

-¡Niña estúpida! ¡Pararás de comer de una vez! –Escucharon al otro lado de la puerta.

-Tengo hambre, Jaken-sama. Sesshomaru-sama me dijo que he estado sin comer días. ¡Además, Sesshomaru-sama te dijo que tienes que tratarme con respeto!

La voz femenina, claramente reconocible para Sora y Sakura, hizo que abandonara el tema con el que trataban. Se miraron y no tardaron en abrir juntas la puerta de la cocina para cerciorarse de que aquella voz era de Rin.

-¡Rin! –gritando a medida que entraban a la cocina.

Y fue verla, comiendo encima de la mesa, a grandes bocados aquellos bollos de leche, como si no hubiera comido en días. La chica, al ver a sus amigas, se alegró tanto que saltó de la mesa para ir corriendo a abrazarlas.

-¡Sora! ¡Sakura!

-¡¿Cómo estás? ¡¿Ya estás mejor? –Preguntó Sakura.

-¡Sí! ¡Gracias a vosotras!

-¡Nos diste un buen susto cuando nos enteramos de todo! –Dijo Sora aliviada de verla alegre y feliz.

-¡Imagino! –Riéndose. Esa risa no duró mucho y las miró con preocupación-. Por cierto, hay algo que quiero contaros. Antes de que Koga… -carraspeando, como si nombrarle le resultara ver al demonio- me encerrara en su casa, pasamos por comisaría y vi al tal Taichi y también a Naruto.

Mientras hablaban, Ken se posicionó en algún lado de la cocina de manera estratégica para escuchar la conversación y dependiendo de su contenido, comunicárselo a los líderes.

-Koga… siempre me ha dado miedo por lo que me hizo en el pasado. Pero Taichi y Naruto también me dieron miedo.

La confesión dejó extrañadas a las dos mujeres.

Observando que la conversación se alargaría con preguntas y dudas, se sentaron para mayor comodidad. Miyako, se situó al lado de Ken y Jaken hizo lo mismo que Ichijoji, situarse de manera estratégica para escucharlas y luego contárselo a los líderes.

-¿Cómo que te dieron miedo? –Preguntó Sakura. Hasta donde ella recordaba, Naruto era un hombre algo atolondrado pero bonachón donde la seriedad no iba con él. Y cuando lo había visto con Hinata parecía estar disfrutando del placer con aquella mujer tan aburrida, como la consideraba ahora tras haberla traicionado. Aunque claro, ella no era la más indica para reprochar una infidelidad.

-El tal Taichi no paraba de gritarle a Koga que me sacaran del coche cuanto antes, para interrogarme, aunque fuera a latigazos.

-¡¿Qué? –inquirió Sora alucinada.

-Y luego el tal Naruto, dijo que él lo haría, que haría lo que fuera por sacarme la verdad.

-¡Esto es increíble! –Dictaminó Sakura, levantándose y caminando de un lado a otro, sintiendo que si estaba quieta, estallaría de un momento a otro-. O sea, ¿qué Naruto es capaz de dañar a alguien inocente como tú? Puedo entender que lo hiciera Sasuke que es un criminal, pero Naruto que parecía un niño que nunca había roto un plato.

-Las apariencias engañan –Dijo Sora comprobando cuánto de cierto era lo que estaba aprendiendo en aquella organización. Se encontraba desilusionada por lo que Taichi había pretendido hacer, al igual que Sakura. Pues aunque, seguramente, lo hicieran por ellas, no justificaba el hecho de torturar a una jovencita de dieciséis años-. ¿Y llegaron a hacerte algo? –Se perjuró que si Taichi le hubiera tocado un pelo, le odiaría tanto que no le importaría que Yamato le matase.

-Como quién ya sabéis, está todo loco, no les dejó que me tocaran un pelo y luego…

-Comprendo –Cortó Sora, imaginando por sus heridas, lo que había sucedido.

-¡Pero, gracias a vosotras que os disteis cuenta de lo raro que resultaba que me fuera que he vuelto y además ahora soy pareja de Sesshomaru-sama! –confesándolo con la misma sonrisa risueña y el color de mejillas que Sakura había tenido hacía unos minutos.

El zumo de brick que Miyako se estaba tomando, cayó al suelo, tras haber sido apretado por la joven, ante la nueva y sorprendente noticia recibida.

Ken, otro sorprendido, miró a Jaken el cual solo le asintió con pesadez.

-¡¿Qué eres su pareja?

-¡Sí! ¡Hasta tengo apodo y todo, igual que tú Sora-san!

Ver que el ser pareja de Sesshomaru la hacía feliz, no tardaron en brindarle las felicidades y lo muy contentas que estaban por ella.

Nunca tanta felicidad concentrada se había visto en aquel burdel. Jamás sospecharían que esa felicidad no tardaría en irse a pique dentro de pocas horas con el regreso de los tres líderes del Dead Moon y la noticia que afectaría a una de ellas.

.

El prólogo a la tristeza y desesperación comenzó con la llegada de los tres líderes a una de las grandes ciudades de China. El día era de lluvias y tormentas que parecían el prefacio de lo que descubrirían en poco tiempo.

Les sorprendió que la única mujer del Akatsuki les estuviera esperando, así como notar algo distinto en aquella ciudad.

-Nuestro líder les espera con gran impaciencia –Y otro dato que no pasaron por alto, fue el miedo pintado en el rostro de aquella mujer, pero no por ellos, sino por algo en especial.

-¿Es que es tan cobarde que no viene a recibirnos en persona? –No tardó Yamato en picar.

-Es solo que no le gusta mojarse.

-Vaya un líder –Le siguió esta vez Sesshomaru con desprecio.

Sasuke se uniría al club de burlas, pero aquel nuevo líder le tenía intrigado y llevaba haciendo muchas especulaciones sobre si le hablaría de la muerte de su hermano o porqué lo habían reclutado al Akatsuki siendo tan joven. Si aquel nuevo líder no le contaba nada interesante, no dudaría en atravesarle la frente con un balazo certero. Nadie jugaba con la vida de su hermano y mucho menos con la suya propia, cuando por una vez, desde hacía mucho tiempo, había tenido unos instantes de calma y paz absolutas.

El trayecto a la guarida del Akatsuki fue corto. Cuando bajaron del coche, los tres líderes advirtieron un estado lúgubre en la entrada con la tormenta como acompañante, y eso que en apariencia seguía igual, con la excepción de una cámara de vigilancia que no había estado en la última vez.

-Síganme, por favor.

Los tres líderes también se fijaron en que la puerta había estado protegida por contraseña y detector de huellas.

-O se han modernizado o es cosa de ese nuevo líder –Comentó Yamato.

Sesshomaru le contestaría de no ser porque estaba más ocupado en hacer lo imposible por sacudir el agua de su abrigo.

Sasuke, más intrigado, fue el primero en subir los escalones que conducían al interior de la guarida. Yamato y Sesshomaru le siguieron y cuando entraron, la puerta se cerró automáticamente.

Aquello con más cámaras de vigilancia que seguían sus pasos, les convenció de que aquellos cambios eran obra del nuevo líder. La intriga despertó en Wolf y Dog por saber qué clase de líder era para hacer los cambios necesarios y que toda guarida criminalista necesitaba.

Llegando hasta el final de aquel pasillo, Konan abrió la puerta que los llevaría de la oscuridad a la luz. Allí, el comité de bienvenida no podía ser más completo. Todos los integrantes de Akatsuki, rodeando la amplia sala que consistía en la típica mesa de reuniones con el verdadero líder, un tipo misterioso con careta naranja.

-Bienvenidos –Y el saludo no pudo ser más falso, tétrico y grave.

.

En el hospital, Taichi, Naruto y Jiraiya observaban como la enfermera de turno, se encargaba de apuntar las constantes vitales del encamado Koga.

El pronóstico indicaba que a pesar de su estado crítico, se recuperaría. Seguro que era causado por su fuerza interior y su deseo de matar a aquel que le había robado a su preciada Rin. Uno de los Dead Moon, aseguraron, dándose cuenta de que algo así solo podía ser causado por ellos. Además, Rin había estado con el Dead Moon. ¿Qué más pistas querían para saber quiénes eran los culpables?

La enfermera tras apuntar los resultados en la carpeta que tenía en mano, se retiró, no sin antes haber animado a los tres hombres que acompañaban a Koga.

-Parece que al final tus fuentes no han servido de nada –Rompió Taichi el silencio dirigiéndose a Jiraiya-. Descubrimos que la guarida Inu estaba vigilada por uno del Dead Moon, atrapamos a dos de sus miembros y… -Soltando una mueca.

-No voy a culpar a Koga de llevarse a Rin con él, pero que Byakuya se suicidara… -Decía Naruto, comenzando a cuestionarse si el Byakuya se había suicidado realmente o lo habían matado con la intención de callarlo.

-Lo siento, Naruto. Me sabe mal que estemos como al principio –Se lamentó el anciano.

-Tranquilo, tío. Solo que esos del Dead Moon son escurridizos como serpientes –insultándoles con la intención no solo de animarle, sino de descargar su ira contra ellas de manera indirecta-. Si hasta supiste que la hermana de Sakura-chan fue asesinada y no un suicidio.

-¿Sakura tenía una hermana? –Preguntó Taichi curioso.

-Así es –Contestó Jiraiya esta vez-. Era una chica preciosa, pero un día fue encontrada colgada de un árbol. Sakura, estuvo convencida de que tuvo que ser asesinato y no suicido como la policía le había dicho. Empeñada en ello, contrató mis servicios.

-Fue entonces cuando la conocí –Agregó el rubio con nostalgia.

-Realicé una investigación exhaustiva y me enteré de muchas cosas. El doctor que hizo la autopsia había sido un novatillo y se equivocó. Para cuando quisieron arreglar el asunto, todo estaba fichado y por orgullo, mantuvieron en secreto que fuera un asesinato.

-Entonces, ¿sabe que su hermana fue asesinada?

-No –negando con la cabeza-. Por respeto a mis colegas, guardé el secreto. Solo se lo comenté a Naruto, donde acordamos en hacerle creer que efectivamente se había suicidado. Sin embargo, seguí investigando por mi cuenta.

-¿Es que descubriste su asesino?

-Podría decirse. En su cadáver se encontraron unas huellas, solo las de una persona.

-¿De quién? –expectante a saber quién y que por la conversación, algo le decía que era alguien que debía o debió conocer.

-Del hermano de Dragon, de Uchiha Itachi –Contestó Naruto.

-Además, ella estaba embarazada.

.

-Bienvenidos –Habló aquella voz maquiavélica, dirigiéndose al Dead Moon-. Por favor, tomad asiento. No seáis tímidos –Mostrándoles el lugar destinado para que pudieran sentarse.

-Déjate de formalismos y dinos para qué nos has convocado –Sasuke no tardó en ir directo al grano, por supuesto sin acatar su orden, igual que sus colegas líderes.

Mientras Sasuke tenía la mirada enfocada en aquel sujeto, tanto Yamato como Sesshomaru se encargaba de analizar el lugar, así como a los componentes, por si acaso. Encontraron la confusión pintada en la cara de Kisame, quién parecía no entender ni quién era aquel tipo, ni que hacía en aquel lugar.

-Para contarte toda la verdad, Sasuke.

-¿Sobre mi hermano?

El sujeto, a pesar de su extraña careta naranja donde solo se podía ver el ojo derecho, sonrió con sorna.

-Sobre tu familia.

La atención fue el reflejo en los miembros del Akatsuki, así como en los tres líderes.

-¿Qué tiene que ver mi familia contigo?

El sujeto apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, y antes de cruzar las manos, volvió hacer una seña para que se sentara.

Mosqueado de que si no se sentaba, no seguiría hablándole, a regañadientes acabó por cumplir la orden. Igual hicieron Yamato y Sesshomaru.

-Creo que antes de nada, debería presentarme. Debéis saber que de todos los presentes, solo Pein y Konan conocían de mi existencia. Para el resto soy un perfecto desconocido. Espero que no os importe que por eso estén presentes.

-¡Al grano! –ordenó Yamato, cruzándose de piernas y brazos, hastiado de tanto parloteo innecesario.

-De acuerdo –Dirigió sus manos hacia atrás con la intención de quitarse la careta. Su rostro al descubierto y su cabello que parecía corto y que resultó ser largo, hasta la cintura, despertó expectación en aquellos que desconocían quién era-. Me llamo Madara Uchiha, fundador original del Akatsuki y tu abuelo.

La cara de Sasuke era todo un poema. Aunque estuviera todo enrugado, podía ver el rostro de su padre, de su hermano y hasta el suyo propio. Y eso que su apariencia había sido heredada de su madre.

-Imagino que tus dotes como criminal y tu facilidad en el uso de las armas debe ser un gen que has heredado de mí y de tu padre.

-¿De mi padre? ¿Mi padre también fue un criminal?

-Sí. Un frío asesino que mataba sin piedad, al igual que tu tío Izuna.

¿Su tío?

Yamato y Sesshomaru se miraron viendo cómo en segundos, Sasuke había descubierto más familiares que en toda su vida.

-Pero ahora, ambos están muertos. Y ya ves que soy un viejo que no le deben quedar muchos años de vida. Te he convocado con el propósito de que dejes esa organización de guardería y te unas a la organización que te corresponde –propuso con frivolidad.

Yamato y Sesshomaru se sintieron ofendidos tras escuchar el insulto de aquel viejo que estaba a punto de estirar la pata.

-¡¿ME ESTÁS VACILANDO? –Bramó Sasuke, irguiéndose con brusquedad- ¡¿ES POR ESO QUE TAMBIÉN OBLIGASTE A MI HERMANO A QUE SE UNIERA PERO COMO LO MATASTEIS, AHORA ME ESCOGES A MÍ? –Suponiendo que esa tenía que ser la razón por la insistencia de que Itachi se uniera al Akatsuki.

-Digamos que sí. A falta de tu padre –Contestó con naturalidad.

-¡HIJO DE…! –Dispuesto a sacar su pistola y matarlo en ese mismo lugar, aunque recibiera balazos de los demás.

-Y si murieses, aún me quedaría tu hermana.

Sasuke se detuvo, así como el resto, que ya se estaban preparando para una masacre manchada de sangre.

-¿Mi hermana? –Repitió sin haber entendido bien.

-Tu prima más bien. Es que como vuestros padres eran hermanos y vuestras madres también, digamos que es algo más que prima y menos que hermana. Y la tienes en tu organización.

-¡¿Qué cojones estás diciendo? ¡¿Quién? –Con la respiración agitada.

Se escuchó los truenos de fondo. La luz se cortó a causa del rayo, pero nadie se alteró por ello. Estaban más impactados en lo que estaban escuchando. Lo consideraban más interesante que la falta de luz.

Otro rayo que iluminó la sala y que Sasuke vio esa sonrisa macabra en el rostro de su abuelo.

-Sakura –pronunció alto y claro.

La luz regresó y todos vieron cómo Sasuke se había quedado congelado.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Siento muchísimo el retraso. No tengo excusa de que tardara tanto, pues aunque estuve con los estudios, eso no justifique que hace años también estuviera ocupada con ellos, porque me he fijado que este fic lleva sin actualizarse años. En serio que lo siento.

Aún así, espero que os siga gustando y que de verdad, ahora que tengo tiempo, estaré más pendiente de actualizarlo.

Sobre el fic, ya veis que salimos del lío y cuando parece que todo está en paz, algo nuevo surge. Y con esta noticia… jejeje…

Pues espero que me dejéis reviews, porque en serio, motivan mucho a un escritor y no solo hablo por mí, sino por los demás también.

Nos vemos.

'Atori'


	20. Burlando al bien 2ª Parte

_Capítulo 16: Burlando al bien_

_-2ª Parte-_

-Sakura –pronunció alto y claro.

La luz regresó y todos vieron cómo Sasuke se había quedado congelado.

.

-¿Tú también tienes un apodo? –Preguntó Sakura intentando ocultar la envidia.

-Sip –Contestando la joven feliz-. Fue Sesshomaru-sama quién me lo puso. Dijo que parecía igual que el cielo divino, que por mucho que lo ensucien, siguen conservando su pureza.

-En eso lleva razón –Comentó Sora impresionada como sus aliados, quiénes sentados, se encontraban boquiabiertos de que el Perro soltara semejantes palabras tan profundas.

-Pero te puso el apodo porque ahora eres alguien especial para él –Siguió cuestionando la Haruno más interesada en el asunto de apodos, que en el tremendo descubrimiento a lo Shakespeare de uno de los peligrosos líderes del Dead Moon.

-Así es. Me dijo que de ahora en adelante yo sería su mujer. Aunque antes dijo otro nombre raro.

-Entonces, seguro que Sasuke-Kun me pone uno a mí también –Decía con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas-. Es que he decidido confiar en él y quererle. Él ha sabido comprenderme mejor y con lo sucedido hoy, tengo la certeza de que seré feliz a su lado como su mujer.

.

Como alma vacía, así veía Madara a su nieto y sonrió de lado, ante lo perfectamente manejable que resultaría. Decidió dar un margen de tiempo, para que el más joven lo sopesara, así como el resto de los akatsukis, que si ya les era una sorpresa que el verdadero líder fuese el abuelo de uno de los Dead Moon, que el joven tuviese como amante a su propia prima o hermana, que venía a ser lo mismo en su caso, era más impactante.

-¡ESTÁS MINTIENDO! –El margen de tiempo se vio interrumpido por el líder absoluto- ¡¿Te nos aparentas con semejante fachada y sueltas esta bomba? No somos tan ingenuos, ¿sabes?

-Sé que sois unos perfeccionistas "inexpertos" que buscáis información sobre todas vuestras presas capturadas. Yo también lo hago por seguridad y porque no me gusta capturar al primer estúpido que veo. Hay que ser inteligentes.

¿Acaso les estaba llamando estúpidos? Esa fue la pregunta interna de Yamato y Sesshomaru, que sino fuera por su colega, ya habrían disparos a diestro y siniestro.

-Pero contestadme a esto, ¿qué sabéis del pasado de Sakura? ¿De su niñez? ¿De sus padres? Nada, ¿verdad? –Contestando a sus propias preguntas- Eso es debido –Echándose para atrás para revelarles los datos que el Dead Moon no tenía y que al parecer él, sí- a que mi segundo hijo, Izuna, el padre de Sakura, es astuto en esas cosas.

-Todo lo que dices son un montón de burradas sin sentido –Decretó Sesshomaru, mirando de reojo a Sasuke. No podía creer que se estuviera tragando todo aquello. Pues, según su opinión, no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

Sakura era su nieta, ¿y aquel vejestorio a punto de ir al crematorio la reclamaba si Sasuke no entraba a esa organización?

-Viendo que no me creéis, os contaré la historia desde el inicio, para que podáis encontrar sentido a este parentesco.

-¿Las mentiras, querrás decir?

-¡Yamato, calla! –Pidió Sasuke, ligeramente recuperado de la impresión- Quiero escucharlo.

Siendo un asunto del Uchiha, los otros, solo pudieron seguir la regla decretada por ellos, asentir y cerrar el pico.

-Comencemos entonces.

.

-Entonces, si he entendido bien –Decía Taichi mientras cogía el vasito de plástico con el café caliente de la máquina-. El hecho de que Dragon no sea de buen trigo, proviene de familia.

-Así es –Afirmaba Jiraiya, mientras daba una calada a su cigarrillo en la única sala habitada para el descanso de los acompañantes de los pacientes hospitalizados-. Como por aquel entonces, no se había creado el Dead Moon, nunca le había tomado importancia. Pero el asesino de Aine, la hermana de Sakura, fue ocasionado por Uchiha Itachi, quién a su vez es nieto de Uchiha Madara.

-Por lo que Dragon también es –Agregó Uzumaki-. De ahí a que sea ese criminal tan despiadado.

-Y tanto –Afirmó Taichi-. Su nombre apareció muchas veces en la historia en mis tiempos de academia. Era un ejemplo para nosotros pero también alguien peligroso. De ahí que la policía le respete y "perdonase" sus crímenes.

-También aparecía en los libros de historia de la universidad –Recordó Naruto-. Hasta hubo una clase dedicada solo a él.

-Es normal. De no ser por Uchiha Madara, las filas estadounidenses nos habría invadido completamente durante la segunda guerra mundial –Explicó Jiraiya-. Fue un militar fiel a su patria, que con veinte años ya era general del cuerpo de tierra. Mataba a todo aquel enemigo con el que se encontrara. Su manejo con las armas era impresionante, donde a veces parecía que la escopeta formaba parte de su brazo. Siempre era el primero en avanzar, pero así como mataba a sus enemigos, eliminaba a los suyos propios si le estorbaban.

-Por esa razón, el primer ministro le expulsó de las filas de batalla y del país nipón –Finalizó Taichi-. Y Japón perdió la guerra, inmediatamente después.

-Por eso se dice, que es un ejemplo. De no ser por su expulsión, Japón no habría sido derrotada –Seguía ahora Naruto-. Aunque se dice que antes de la derrota, cuando lanzaron las bombas atómicas, estuvieron buscando a Madara para que nos salvara de la invasión.

.

-…Pero yo ya tenía otros planes –Prosiguiendo el propio Madara con la historia-. Mi objetivo de hacerme con el poder en Japón gracias a mi reconocimiento en la guerra había resultado fallido por culpa de aquel gilipollas que me desertó y que después me buscaba aterrorizado para que los salvaran –riéndose como si tuviese delante su rostro lleno de temor-. En el periodo que estuve en la guerra, una de las enfermeras que estaba en la primera división, se "enamoró" de mí –Aquel verbo dicho con tanta burla y desprecio, hizo que dieran por sentado, que aquella mujer habría pasado un infierno más siniestro que el de sus presas con ellos. Ya el tipo era un pedazo de elemento en la historia, que en la vida personal debía ser peor que un demonio-. Cuando me desertaron, ella sin saber a dónde iba, dijo que se quedaría a mi lado –Madara comenzó a hurgar algo en el bolsillo de la camisa-. Me establecí en China y creé esta organización. Recluté a unos estúpidos que no tardé en matar cuando sirvieron a su propósito, mientras que la pobre de tu abuela –diciéndolo entre risas, tras encontrar lo que buscaba, una foto antigua y que miraba con risas burlonas- estaba encarcelada sirviendo a mis necesidades. Lo mismo que hiciste tú, ¿no Sasuke?

Sasuke apretó los puños y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Le daba rabia que se lo restregara, que fuera igual que él y que aún por encima, que lo suyo era más pecaminoso, porque Sakura no era una mujer cualquiera, sino su hermana. Si su padre y el padre de ella eran hermanos, así cómo, su madre y la madre de ella, hermanas, eso indicaba una relación casi de hermanos y no de simples primos.

-A diferencia de ti, yo no tardé en que me diera hijos. Nacía el primero sin importarme que le doliera o que su celda estuviera sucia, y después, no tardé en volver hacerla mía para que siguiera siendo la máquina de hacer hijos. Eso es para lo que sirven realmente las mujeres, ¿verdad, querida?

Siendo Konan, objeto y atención de todos, solo pudo seguir manteniéndose firme y hacerse la ignorante. Siempre le había infundado terror y escuchar cómo había tratado a la mujer que lo amaba tanto, hasta el punto de seguirlo, le resultaba más aterrador.

-Sin embargo, a pesar de que estuve años y años haciéndola mía, solo sobrevivieron tres.

-¿Sobrevivieron? –Repitió Yamato, sin poder creer algo que tenía en mente y que resultaría más macabro que sus propios asesinatos.

-Odio las mujeres. Maté a todas las niñas que nacían de esa mujer –Bailando la fotografía entre sus dedos-. La pobre me rogaba que no lo hiciera, que parara y cosas así. En ningún momento lo hice. Seguí una y otra vez, a pesar de que los siguientes niños varones que nacían después de Izuna aparecían muertos.

-¡Maldito cabrón! –Murmuró Sesshomaru viendo cómo en sus ojos no avistaba tristeza o lástima, sino todo lo contrario.

¿Y después los consideraban como peligrosos? Comparados con Madara, ellos eran unos angelitos.

-Pero ella fue muy inteligente y supo escapar de mí. Aprovechó que el último en nacer, Tobi, había sobrevivido al parto, que mientras me hacía cargo de ese estúpido, ella se suicidó y arruinó mis planes de tener en la organización a mi familia según mis reglas.

-¡Ah! ¿Ahora fue tu familia? –Ironizó Yamato ante semejante parricidio.

-Eres un crío, Wolf. Vosotros veis arcoíris cuando se trata de la familia y os ciega en vuestros objetivos. Y las mujeres son el peor de los incordios –lanzando la fotografía para que pudieran visualizarla.

La figura que aparecía en aquella instantánea de blanco y negra, fue suficiente para dejarles sorprendidos. La cara era idéntica a la de la presa de Dragon.

-Se llamaba también Sakura, por su pelo rosa y sus ojos verdes. Por eso, no me fue difícil reconocer que tu captura tenía que ser el gran secreto que Izuna y Aine ocultaron antes de morir.

Sasuke cogió aquella instantánea. Aunque su abuelo dijera que tenía el cabello rosa y los ojos verdes como Sakura, él vería aquello aún estando en blanco y negro. Se parecía tanto, que solo era el cabello que lo tenía más largo y con flequillo, lo único que la diferenciaba. Por lo demás, era igual. Hasta aquella sonrisa de felicidad y alegría, donde dio por sentado, que la foto tuvo que ser sacada antes de que conociera a Madara. No le fue difícil imaginar el rostro empañado en terror, cuando Madara la ultrajaba y asesinaba a sus hijas delante de sus ojos. Podía verlo, porque quizás si no se hubiera enamorado de Sakura, habría acabado haciéndolo.

Y le dio asco, tanto que tenía ganas de vomitar.

-Al decir verdad, de los tres hijos, solo Izuna era el que seguía mis reglas sin remordimientos y sin pensar en los demás, pero era débil en comparación con su hermano mayor, tu padre Fugaku, mi querido nieto.

Nombrar a su difunto padre, supuso tensión en Sasuke.

-Pero extrañamente creció el sentimiento fraternal en tu padre hacia Tobi. Un estúpido integral que habría muerto por lo inútil que era, de no ser por Fugaku. Cumpliría a rajatabla todas mis reglas si no dañaba a su retrasado hermano pequeño. Y lo dejé, por el simple hecho que esperaba que eso motivara a tu tío Izuna. Se convirtiera en alguien más fuerte que tu padre y lo matase. Pero cometí un error, y que significó la muerte de tus padres, de tu hermano y de la familia de Sakura. Pero consiguieron protegeros de mí hasta ahora, y reconozco que eso tiene mérito, especialmente sobre Sakura, ya que supe de su existencia gracias a ti.

-¿Entonces, fuiste tú el que hizo de mi vida un infierno? –las palabras eran entrecortadas, cargadas de odio, de rabia y de tristeza. Yamato y Sesshomaru no le miraron ni se sintieron compasivos. Era algo normal y tenía derecho a descargar lo que tenía dentro con lágrimas de frustración- ¡¿FUISTE TÚ EL QUE JODIÓ LA VIDA A TODA MI FAMILIA?

-Debes reconocer que no te fue tan mal. Vives a tu aire, te deshaces de los que te joden y lo mejor de todo, te follas a tu propia hermana.

-¡MALDITO HIJO DE…! –Aquello había sido la gota que había colmado el vaso. Sasuke ya no le importó convertir aquel lugar en un baño de sangre, aún a riesgo de su vida y de sus camaradas. Sin embargo, no solo él, sino que sus compañeros y hasta el Akatsuki, prevenidos que aquellas palabras lo alterarían, se vieron preparados para el horror.

Pero antes de que alguien, incluidos el propio Dead Moon, pudiera desenfundar, dos balas ya habían sido disparadas hacia Dragon.

Aterrorizado, por primera vez desde que había sido niño, Sasuke se encontraba temblando de miedo. Con una bala había sido desarmado, la otra había rozado su mejilla, abriéndole una herida que escocería sino fuera por el miedo que tenía de ver como su abuelo había sacado su pistola tan rápido, que ni lo había visto.

Pudo sentir como su miedo era compartido por sus compañeros y hasta por el propio Akatsuki. Sin duda, no era un viejo a punto de jubilarse, ni un cuenta cuentos pésimo, era un militar que todavía seguía conservando su agilidad y destreza.

-No hagas las cosas como quiso hacer el imbécil de tu hermano. Tuve que matar a la amante de su hermana, para que me hiciera caso.

-¿Hermana? ¿Amantes?

-No lo sabías, ¿verdad? Tu hermano cometía incesto concienzudamente con tu hermana, es decir, con tu prima.

¿Entonces…?

.

_Flash back:_

-Sasuke, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? –Había pedido Itachi invadiendo ligeramente su espacio personal.

-Claro –Contestó el pequeño adolescente, dejando de hacer sus deberes.

-Recuerdas que… llevaba saliendo con una chica desde hacía meses.

-¿Es que cortaste con ella? –Preguntó directo y esperanzado. Le disgustaba que su hermano predilecto estuviera con una chica. Eso significaba menos atención y más soledad para su persona. Ya sus padres se la pasaban continuamente fuera de negocios, que perder la compañía de su hermano le entristecía.

-Por una razón… -carraspeando- nos vimos obligados. Pero tanto ella como yo ya estábamos enamorados que era irremediable que siguiéramos juntos, a pesar de las circunstancias.

-Ah… -Dijo simplemente, desinteresado y fingiendo seguir con su tarea escolar.

-Sasuke me gustaría que la conocieras… y a su hermana también, para que así ambos no os sintáis solos.

-Hermano, odio a las chicas. Son unas insoportables que solo te dicen que les gustas porque estás bueno.

El mayor sonrió ligeramente.

-No deberías pensar de esa manera. Hay muchas que son diferentes y otras inasequibles.

-Hermano, odio cuando hablas en código. Y si solo viniste porque quieres presentarme a tu novia, lo siento, pero no tengo tiempo. Estoy en temporada de exámenes finales.

Itachi suspiró viendo que su hermano no querría conocerla.

-Es tu decisión y la respeto. Solo quería que conocieras a alguien de la familia.

-Hermano, ¿no me digas que ya estás pensando en casarte con ella? –Malinterpretando la conversación, pero Itachi solo volvió a sonreír ligeramente.

-Si pudiera… -Fue su respuesta y se marchó de la habitación. Antes de cerrar la puerta, se dirigió a su hermano con gran seriedad-. Sin embargo, prométeme que si algo llegara a pasar, protege a Sakura, la hermana pequeña de Aine.

-Sí, que sí –Contestando por contestar y que desde luego le entraba por un oído y le salía por el otro.

.

La Sakura de la que hablaba su hermano, era ni más ni menos que la Sakura que tenía con él. La misma que era su prima o hermana. La misma a la que había hecho sufrir, divirtiéndose a costa suya, cómo había hecho su abuelo con su abuela.

Más aún, su hermano era consciente de que tenían más familia y no se lo había dicho.

-Vaya, parece que has estado viviendo una mentira desde que naciste. De acuerdo, teniendo consideración porque acabamos de conocernos –Guardando su arma, confiado en que ninguno de sus rivales, le dispararía-, te doy una semana para que pienses en la proposición. Tú o Sakura. Tengo el poder y el apoyo de la policía para destruir vuestra organización en menos de un día. No os preocupéis –refiriéndose a los otros dos líderes-, tendré en cuenta vuestras habilidades y os haré un huequecito en Akatsuki para mis trabajos.

Y de verdad que daban ganas de sacar sus armas y dispararle, al corazón, a la cabeza, al pecho, a las piernas, a los ojos, a la boca, a cualquier zona del cuerpo que impida que siguiese disparando. Pero aunque aquel tipo hubiera guardado su arma, los otros no y Sasuke no estaba para ayudarles, sino para ser el escudo y blanco perfecto. Eso significaría la destrucción instantánea de la organización y entonces sus presas…

.

Un crash y la alerta de los aliados del Dead Moon que estaban en la cocina, por sus respectivas señoras.

-¡Sora-sama! –Gritó Miyako acercándose la primera, asegurándose de que la pelirroja estuviera ilesa- ¿Estáis bien?

-Sí, Miyako. Tranquila. Solo fue el vaso que se me cayó.

-No lo toque, podría cortarse –Sugirió Ken.

-Tú tampoco, niña tonta. Que con lo patosa que eres.

-¡¿Qué dejes de llamarme así, Jaken-sama? Sino se lo digo a Sesshomaru-sama.

-Ah… no… no… niña… quiero decir…

Rin no pudo evitar reírse, seguida de Sora. Sakura solo contemplaba esa suerte de ser consideradas con semejante respeto, deseando estar en el mismo barco que ellas.

-Te tienen bien atado, ¿eh, Jaken? –Había murmurado una voz burlona ajena a los que estaban presentes.

-¿Cyber-Sama? –Dijo Sora reconociéndolo y extrañada de verlo después de tanto tiempo.

-Creía que mi primito te había dado un puesto importante, por lo que no es necesario tantas formalidades conmigo, Phoenix-Sama –Terminando con una leve inclinación de cabeza que indicaba respeto.

Sin embargo, tanto en su tono como en sus ojos aún conservaba esa coquetería, donde por si acaso, las tres chicas desconfiaban de él y de sus posibles actos de galanterías contra ellas.

Ryo se dio cuenta, por lo que entre sonrisas nerviosas.

-Parece que no tengo buena fama con vosotras –Rascándose la nuca-. En cualquier caso –cambiándole la cara a una más seria y propia de un Dead Moon cuando está en grave peligro-, hemos recibido una llamada de nuestro akatsuki aliado –dirigiéndose tanto a ellas como a los tres seguidores-. No tuvo mucho tiempo para contarnos los pormenores, pero parece que nuestros líderes regresan de nuevo enfadados.

-¡¿Le ha ocurrido algo malo a Sesshomaru-sama y a los demás? –Fue Rin la que se adelantó a preguntar por su estado. El hecho de que volvieran de nuevo enfadados de Akatsuki, le hacía recordar aquella otra vez que habían ido y que habían sido capturados, donde el máximo líder había sido el más perjudicado.

-Tranquilas. No han sido capturados ni torturados –Calmó Ryo a las tres chicas-. El Akatsuki los dejó marchar ilesos. O eso es lo que dijo Kisame. Antes de cortar la comunicación, dijo que el verdadero líder había rebelado algo muy importante, así que supongo que por eso, vendrán los tres chavales malhumorados –intentando alegrar un poco la situación y animar a las tres chicas, donde las veía con caras de absoluta preocupación-, así que os sugiero que le deis un poco de mimo esta noche. Seguro que con vosotras se le pasará el enfado.

-Eso es un buen chiste viniendo de ti –Dijo una nueva voz, aunque esta femenina y cargada de desprecio.

Y al visualizarla, las tres chicas no pudieron evitar mirarla con odio y desconfianza. Todo lo contrario a Jaken y Ken, que temerosos de sus artimañas femeninas, retrocedieron de tal manera que no pudieran entrar en el campo de visión de una de las VIP más peligrosas en la caza de un hombre.

-Karin, querida –comenzó Ryo, el único de los hombres allí presentes, que no temía a ser conquistado-, sé que estás celosa, pero en tu situación, no te conviene decir esas cosas.

¿En tu situación? Fue lo que pensaron los tres seguidores, desconocedores de lo que aquella pelirroja era en realidad.

-Solo digo la verdad. Bueno, con excepción de… Phoenix-sama –arrastrando las palabras- y de… Heaven-sama –nuevamente diciéndolo con dificultades, como si decirlo le resultara repulsivo-. Pero como de la flor marchita –señalando a Sakura- no se me ha autorizado a llamarla con respeto, me parece un chiste que pienses que la chica pelo chicle pueda alegrar a Dragon-sama.

Sakura indignada, solo pudo temblar de rabia y apretar los puños con fuerza, aguantándose las ganas de darle un puñetazo, por escuchar los dos insultos dirigidos únicamente a ella.

No tenía que armar un escándalo, aún con esa verdad. Pues, aunque no fuera todavía nadie importante, estaba a punto de serlo. Los vestigios los había visto aquella misma mañana, cuando Sasuke había puesto en prioridad su atención a las necesidades de la organización.

-¡Te juro que te haré tragar esas palabras cuando esté por encima de ti! –Amenazó harta de tanta burla.

-Eso si lo logras. Aunque si haces como tus amigas que tienen que llamar a otros para que hagan ese trabajo sucio –Y aquellas palabras supusieron vergüenza en Sora y en Rin por tan clara verdad.

-Eso es porque tu cabeza hueca no entiende nada de cómo son ellas realmente –siguió saltando Sakura en su defensa-. Pero no sabes las ganas que me estoy aguantando de darte un guantazo en toda la cara.

-Atrévete cuando estés por encima de mí, querida –Marchándose de la cocina con una sonora carcajada.

-Ten por seguro que lo haré –Con una sonrisa confiada.

.

Sora se encontraba preocupada e inquieta por un millar de razones. La primera, por supuesto, era en torno a Yamato.

Miró por décima vez el reloj de la habitación que compartía con el máximo líder, las tres de la mañana. La hora en que la noche era más oscura y tapaba a los hombres que venían a aquel burdel para satisfacer lo que en casa no podían tener. Había aprendido que aquel negocio, aunque sucio y despreciable, era necesario para que la organización obtuviera bienes para sus planes. Pero también sabía que de entre todas aquellas chicas que vendían sus cuerpos a hombres, la gran mayoría, viejos de más de cincuenta años, se encontraban Izumi y Miyako. Hoy les tocaba trabajar de noche, como aquellas prostitutas que se encontraban en aquellas calles nocturnas, buscando a alguna víctima que necesitara de servicios especiales a cambio de dinero.

Pero eran las tres de la mañana. La noche todavía acababa de comenzar, y Yamato aún no había regresado.

Se había ido a Hong Kong.

Tenía que justificar que de Hong Kong a Japón era un trayecto bastante largo.

Pero…

Sentada sobre la cama, Sora comenzó a jugar con las manos nerviosas.

Aunque fuera alguien importante en la organización, Yamato regresaba enfadado, otra vez. Y nuevamente, por el Akatsuki. Recordaba que la vez anterior, había estado tan furioso, que había estado a punto de matarla. ¿Cabía la posibilidad de que no la reconociera y volviera a atentar contra ella?

No. Tenía que tener seguridad en su amor y que ya no le haría nada malo.

Sin embargo, ahí no terminaba sus inquietudes. Estaba también lo que había dicho Karin. Ella no era nada fuerte y nunca había respondido a nadie con puñetazos, por el simple hecho de que jamás había tenido a nadie que se lo mereciera. Y ahora que era nombrada como alguien por encima de Cyber y hasta de la propia Reina, no hacía nada propia, merecedor de su rango. Quizás debía hablar con Yamato o con la Reina para hacerse más fuerte físicamente.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió repentinamente, sorprendiendo los pensamientos de Sora, que no tardó en girarse para ver al recién llegado.

Se levantó de la cama lentamente, observando cómo la tenue luz de la lámpara iluminaba parcialmente la figura de Yamato, quién no podía avistar su rostro con claridad y darle una valoración sobre su estado de ánimo más certero. Su flequillo dorado se ocupaba de tapar sus ojos celestes, y solo podía distinguir que podría estar de todo, menos contento y feliz.

Tragó saliva con dureza y juntó las manos sobre su estómago intentando ignorar el revoloteo que comenzaba a sentir por el recuerdo de su atentado. De hecho, de la misma manera había entrado la otra vez. Solo había una diferencia. Rin y Sakura habían estado con ella, y los otros líderes que habían estado con Yamato, se habían apurado a entrar para sacarlas de allí. A todas menos a ella, dejándola en la jaula a merced del lobo hambriento y desesperado por salir de aquella encerrona.

Yamato comenzó a andar hacia una Sora que luchaba por mantener el valor y el confiar en él, contra el miedo y la desconfianza que volviera a estrangularla con la posibilidad de que la muerte se la llevara en esta ocasión.

Sus ojos todavía tapados, seguían sin darle pista sobre él.

El rubio se detuvo cuando ya no pudo caminar más, pero no hizo ni dijo nada. Siguió igual que cuando había llegado.

Sora le miró todavía con esa lucha interior. Pero parecía que los ganadores de aquella lucha solo se proclamarían si ella daba el primer paso. Jugando más y más con sus manos completamente nerviosa, Sora se decidió. Levantó una mano y lentamente con miedo y confianza al mismo tiempo, la dirigió hasta aquel flequillo dorado que tapaba lo que quería descubrir.

Llegando hasta su rostro, lo rozó ligeramente. Lo notó tenso.

Estaba muy enfadado y por unos segundos, eso hizo que detuviera su acción y una vocecita interior le decía que se apartara y le dejara solo.

Pero no. Quizás por masoquismo o porque albergaba una pequeña esperanza en que su amor pudiera aliviarla, que su mano continúo su camino hasta llegar a esos cabellos dorados. Primero los acarició con ternura, luego muy despacito comenzó a retirarlos para apreciar aquellos ojos como el mar.

Y lo vio.

A través del reflejo de su mirada, pudo verse a sí misma sorprendida por aquellos ojos que denotaban una preocupación nunca vista. Era como ver a un niño temeroso de quedarse solo y abandonado, llorando a mares mientras llamaba a sus padres, sin recibir contestación.

-Yamato…

No pudo continuar porque ahora la mano de él se había dirigido a su rostro moreno, acariciando con sutileza y cuidado su mejilla. Luego en un acto desprevenido, con su otra mano la había atraído contra sí, abrazándola con fuerza.

La chica notó toda la tensión sobre su cuerpo, así como su rostro escondido sobre la curvatura de su cuello.

-Nunca salgas sola –Fueron sus primeras palabras.

-No –Contestando sin comprender muy bien a qué venía aquello.

¿Qué había pasado en China para que Yamato regresara con el miedo sobre lo que sucedía en el mundo exterior que pudiese perjudicarla?

Quiso preguntárselo, indagar en el asunto. Pero intuyó que no debía ser el momento adecuado. Así que puso en práctica lo que Ryo le había dicho. Si ella era la única que podía animarle, así lo haría. Por el momento, eso era lo único que podía por la organización.

-Yamato –obligando a que dejase de esconder su rostro para verla fijamente-, tranquilo –sonriendo con ternura-. Vamos a la cama. Necesitas reponerte y yo tengo algo de frío, de tanto esperarte aquí sentada –dándole la invitación indirecta de tener una noche de amor.

Yamato no pudo negarse. Pues era verdad que necesitaba reponerse. Recuperar su seguridad y estar al día siguiente fresco para pensar en cómo enfrentarse a Uchiha Madara.

Su cuerpo dejó de tensarse y se relajó cuando Sora comenzó a besarle apasionadamente, mientras lo empujaba hacia la cama, poniéndose encima de ella dispuesta a llevar por primera vez las riendas.

.

En la habitación de Dog, Rin miraba las vendas que cubrían todavía su cuerpo. Aunque se las hubiera sacado ayer a lo bestia, para después dejar que el agua caliente cayese sobre todo su cuerpo para que borrara toda la suciedad que Koga le había impregnado con sus manos, Sesshomaru se había ocupado de ponerle nuevas vendas, antes de que salieran fuera del burdel.

Al igual que Sora, la más joven compartía el pensamiento sobre su debilidad y el hecho de andar dependiendo de los demás continuamente. No valía la excusa de que era todavía una niña, porque en comparación con las demás chicas de su edad, ella ya había pasado por numerosas y malas experiencias y ninguna la había hecho madurar cómo era lo típico. Al contrario, se comportaba como una niña malcriada que cómo tenía a uno de los más poderosos líderes del Dead Moon, con decirle que esto o lo otro le había pasado, él lo solucionaba personalmente. Se suponía que era alguien importante y no solo para él. Pero teniendo en cuenta las palabras de Karin, parecía más bien una princesa caprichosa que como se decía en los libros de historia, un golpe de estado del pueblo, bastaba para que fuera destronada y quizás ejecutada. Lo había visto en una ocasión en un documental, por lo que si no era fuerte por sí misma, no conseguiría el respeto de los demás.

Miró donde se cerraba la venda y creyó que el sentir el dolor de sus heridas sin ningún tipo de barrera, sería un comienzo para ser más fuerte.

Antes de que pudiera retirar el apósito, la puerta se abrió. Rin, olvidándose de todo, saltó de la cama y contenta fue corriendo hacia él, mientras él cerraba la puerta con calma, como si lo ocurrido hace unas horas no hubiera existido.

-¡Sesshomaru-sama! ¡Por fin ha regresado! –Abrazándole con tanta fuerza, que de no ser por la complexión del hombre, lo habría ahogado- Está todo bien, ¿verdad? Como me enteré que usted y los demás volvían enfadados porque pasó algo allá.

-Todo bien –Mintió. Y para darle más convicción a sus palabras, puso su única mano sobre los cabellos de la joven, donde debido a su corta estatura en contraste con la suya, le resultaba más práctico- ¿Cómo están tus heridas?

Sesshomaru comenzó a caminar hasta la cama, por lo que Rin, pegada a él, siguió sus pasos.

-¿Yo? Bien, bien.

El hombre se sentó en el borde, mientras que Rin a su lado, con las piernas desnudas abiertas hacia atrás, para mirarle fijamente. El pijama, que consistía en una camisa blanca suya y sentada en aquella pose con las vendas por su cuerpo, le ofrecía a Sesshomaru una visión que sino fuera porque aparecía focos de Uchiha Madara, de su poder y su revelación, se habría tirado encima de ella para apreciar con más claridad esos pequeños pechos, en vez de parcialmente. Pero antes estaba prevenirla, por si acaso. No iba a pasar de nuevo por un secuestro de su presa por parte del bando enemigo.

-Rin, no quería decírtelo hasta habértelas presentado oficialmente, pero a partir de este momento, Toran y Shunran serán tus guardaespaldas.

-¿Toran y Shunran? –Preguntando sin saber quiénes eran.

-Puedes estar tranquila. Son leales a la organización.

La chica se puso pensativa. Si iba a tener guardaespaldas, entonces, seguiría dependiendo de los demás y no se haría fuerte.

-Otra cosa más. No vuelvas a hacer la estúpida idea de irte con nuestros enemigos –mirándola fríamente a lo que Rin se quedó de piedra. Había una clara advertencia en sus ojos, así como preocupación.

Aún así, tratando de ser valiente, quiso justificar su acción cuando lo había hecho.

-Yo si lo hice, fue porque quería protegerle y a la organización. Era lo único que podía hacer para ayudar. Lo único que puedo hacer… -Repitiendo con lástima y pena, algo perceptivo para Sesshomaru-. Yo quiero ser fuerte y no seguir dependiendo de los demás. Quiero ser fuerte para poder ayudarle y merecedora de lo que soy –Mirándola con ojos suplicantes.

-¿Aunque eso signifique matar a personas? –la respuesta de Rin murió en sus labios. Tenía que decir que sí, porque era lo normal. Pero de alguna manera, le resultaba muy difícil decirlo-. Estás bien así. No necesitas ser fuerte para ayudar a la organización –Rechazando de esta manera su petición.

-¡Pero así voy a ser considerada como una débil que depende de los demás para que le saquen las castañas del fuego!

-Que piensen lo que quieran, que responden ante mí –y con eso, Rin quiso volver a quejarse y justificarse, pero Sesshomaru continuó-. Además, cada uno tiene su propia fuerza. Tú tienes la tuya propia y que ha conseguido llegar hasta mi corazón. Por eso te puse de sobrenombre Heaven. Esa fuerza tuya divina y natural mantiene el equilibrio y lo necesario para la organización. Si no quieres que use mi propio poder para callar lo que dicen de ti, usa entonces tu poder. Con eso, lograrás que no existan más traiciones dentro de la organización.

Rin parpadeó varias veces, atenta a sus palabras y repitiéndolas en su interior, donde a cada momento, las afirmaba, dándole la razón. La fuerza de uno no tenía por qué ser física. Él había puesto como ejemplo a sí mismo, donde de antes a ahora, la relación de ambos había cambiado muchísimo y todo gracias a su fuerza interior, de perdonarle y de sonreírle con toda naturalidad, sin verle como a un criminal y sin tenerle miedo.

-Entiendo.

-Sin embargo hay excepciones como con Koga, así que ten cuidado –Bajándola de la nube de las emociones-. Ahora métete en la cama y duerme.

-¿Es que va a algún lado? –Sintiéndose más desanimada. ¿Le había estado esperando durante mucho y se iba a volver a marchar?

-No tengo sueño –Fue su respuesta escueta, mientras se masajeaba la frente. Le dolía demasiado la cabeza por culpa de los focos que aparecían de vez en cuando de aquel viejo senil. A veces aparecía en su pose macabra, otras con la seguridad de matarles sin que pudiera hacer nada. Si ahora se acostaba, las pesadillas rondarían por sus sueños.

-Pues le hago compañía –Dictaminando- Dormí mucho estos días y después de lo que pasó ayer, quiero estar más y más tiempo a su lado.

Esas palabras sorprendieron a Sesshomaru, casi consiguieron que los focos de Uchiha Madara se evaporaran por completo.

Al ver a la joven con su rostro todo decidido, le fue más interesante lo que había de cuello para abajo que su cabeza.

-Pues cómo no te pongas algo más decente, creo que tendré que repetir lo que hicimos durante toda la noche.

La decisión de Rin se redujo para estar colorada de pies a cabeza.

Pero, había logrado que Él volviera a ser el de siempre. Así que si eso era lo que podía hacer por Él ahora, lo haría. Ryo lo había dicho, ¿no?

Aún avergonzada, se fue acercando tímidamente hacia Dog y le susurró.

-Si con eso puedo tenerle feliz, no me importaría.

.

En Hong Kong las horas nocturnas no parecían afectar a Uchiha Madara que seguía sentado en aquella mesa donde se había reunido con su nieto y sus amigotes. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa maligna recordando la cara que se le había quedado a su estúpido nieto e imaginando su trato con la nieta que todavía no había conocido en persona y tan semejante con su difunta esposa.

Estaba claro que su nieto no servía como heredero del Akatsuki. Así que tendría que contentarse con Sakura.

La raíz para que Sakura comenzara desconfiar de Sasuke se estaba plantando. Y cuando estuviera plantada, crecería a la velocidad de la luz. De eso, él mismo se encargaría.

-Pein –llamándolo, que al igual que él, se encontraba detrás suya, esperando a que le diera la orden para que se retirara o para hacer algún otro mandato-, llama a la policía japonesa y solicita una audiencia con ellos. Diles que si quieren al Dead Moon yo puedo ayudarles, pero bajo mis condiciones.

-No creo que accedan –Fue la respuesta del que se creía que era el líder.

-Tú diles que sé donde se encuentran y que Sakura no tardará en escapar de la organización que ya verás cómo acceden –Diciéndolo entre risas que daban escalofríos-. Aprovecha para llamar a Sasori y Deidara que les daré las indicaciones para que vayan a buscar a mi querida nieta y por cierto, convoca una rueda de prensa a nivel internacional para dentro de cinco días.

Las peticiones eran enigmáticas para Pein. Solo pudo sacar en claro que todo lo que tenía Madara en la cabeza se iba a hacer realidad.

.

Sakura sintió la piel de gallina. Alguien y nadie agradable estaba hablando de ella.

-Seguro que es Karin –se dijo convencida-. Ya verá esa arpía cuando Sasuke-Kun me considere alguien especial que le haré una cara nueva.

Como en ocasiones anteriores, la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Sakura ajena y sin ver sus ojos perdidos y con el alma por los suelos, corrió hacia él.

-¡Sasuke-Kun!

Su voz pareció hacerlo reaccionar que a poco de que la chica le tocara, Sasuke se apartó de ella como si tuviera alguna clase de veneno que pudiera transmitirla con tan solo rozarle.

Eso sorprendió a Sakura, así, como el hecho de que le diera la espalda sin dignarse a mirarla.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó a medida que se acercaba a él.

-¡No me toques! ¡Aléjate de mí! –Ordenó sin todavía mirarla.

-¿Qué? –Parpadeando varias veces, creyendo que estaba escuchando mal- ¿Qué no te toque? ¿Qué me aleje? –Repitiendo y convenciéndose que efectivamente no había dicho esas palabras o que sería algún tipo de broma pesada. Él era bueno en esas cosas solo para fastidiarla. Era eso. Seguro que era eso. Se repetía.

-¡¿ES QUE ESTÁS SORDA? ¡NO QUIERO TENERTE EN LA MISMA HABITACIÓN! –La voz fue alta y clara. Pero sus ojos seguían sin posarse sobre los suyos por cobardía.

¿Qué hacer?

Se sentía confuso.

Tenía la cabeza ida.

Pero bien en claro de que ella era su hermana y que de ser tocado por ella le recordaría lo que incestuosamente habían hecho.

Sasuke escuchó los primeros sollozos y apretó los puños con fuerza. Sabía que acabaría llorando, sabía que tras recibir la impactante noticia, le haría un daño irreparable. Él fue quién le había dado la oportunidad de que confiase para amarle esa mañana cuando se había quedado a consolarla. Le había asegurado que con él, todo iba a ir bien. Y no habían pasado ni veinticuatro horas para arrollar todo el amor entre ellos.

Más peso sobre su conciencia.

Más inquietud sobre su mente.

Más alteración sobre su vida.

Más promesas rotas.

Y más desgracias que cargaba.

-¿Por qué? –Comenzó ella entre sollozos- ¿Qué he hecho? ¿Qué te han dicho de mí?

-… -Que eres la única familia que me queda, quitando a un abuelo sádico que parecía la reencarnación de Saturno al devorar a sus hijos. Quería decirle, pero era saber quién era Sakura para él y lo que su abuelo había hecho con toda su familia y consigo mismo, que le producía un dolor indescriptible por tanta mentira.

-¡DÍMELO, SASUKE! –Posando una mano sobre su hombro, haciendo fuerza para que lo obligara a mirarla a la cara. Su apodo cariñoso había sido suprimido, por el dolor que la chica sentía al ver cómo toda confianza se había desplumado en abrir y cerrar de ojos. Su corazón era el órgano que más dolía y Sasuke con sus palabras, su desprecio y ahora con aquella mirada de odio, era como si le clavaran mil agujas- ¡¿Por qué…? –Y con ello, su fuerza también comenzaba a desplomarse, así como mirarle borrosamente.

Sasuke encajó las uñas sobre sus palmas, haciéndose sangre a conciencia, intentando que el dolor reprimiera sus ganas de abrazarla y consolarla.

¡No podía!

Su lazo familiar era tan cercano que para Sasuke aquello significaba que Sakura era más que una hermana que una prima. Una relación entre primos, quizás pudiera ser. Pero entre hermanos…

Y su padre lo sabía. Sabía que tenía un hermano. Sabía que su abuelo paterno estaba vivo y lo que podría hacer.

Su madre también.

Y su hermano… su adorado hermano… lo supo, cometió el incesto, lo engañó al no confiar en él y…

¡Dios! La cabeza le dolía a horrores, parecía que estaba a punto de estallar.

¡MIERDA!

-¡QUÉ TE LARGUES HE DICHO! –Y si seguía teniendo a Sakura delante, todo iría a peor. Así que aún a contra de su voluntad, la echó de su propia habitación, cerrándola con cerrojo. Se apoyó de espaldas a la pared y escuchó cómo Sakura, su prima… no, su hermana, le gritaba pidiéndole explicaciones, maldiciéndolo, llamándolo mentiroso, asesino, mientras lloraba a pleno pulmón.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando aguantar sus propias lágrimas. Se sentía traicionado por toda su familia y al mismo tiempo, él estaba haciendo lo mismo.

Pero se sentía tan incomprendido, tan traicionado, tan perdido, que no sabía qué hacer. Por ahora, solo quería estar solo, llorar como Sakura y maldecir como ella, pero a su familia por haberle dado esa vida mierda.

En el otro lado, tras mucho tiempo, Sakura se había quedado sin voz para seguir gritando. Pero las lágrimas no se habían terminado. De rodillas en el suelo, seguía sin entender porqué de repente la trataba como escoria. Le había abierto su corazón, había creído en él y esa era la consecuencia.

-Te lo dije, Flor marchita –Y la voz venenosa de Karin, apareciendo casualmente por la zona, aumentó la desdicha en Sakura-. Dragon-sama se cansaría de ti. Seguro que pronto me llamará para que lo contente en la cama. ¡Será mejor que descanse!

Su aparición solo para lanzarle las palabras para hundirla más, surgieron el efecto deseado y Sakura lloró desconsolada.

.

_Cinco días después…_

Si Sasuke había llegado como un cuerpo vacío, eso mismo sentía Sakura en aquellos momentos. Aunque era consolada por Sora y Rin se sentía con ganas de morirse. Su corazón estaba tan dañado que no le sorprendería morir por depresión. Lo peor, es que Sasuke había permitido la entrada de Karin a su habitación. Ella lo había visto. Y aún creyendo en Sasuke, había creído ingenuamente que al final no habría nada entre ellos. Quizás una charla. Pero los gemidos y las palabras que soltaba la pelirroja, así como el ruido de la habitación, le dejó la evidencia de que Karin tenía razón. Sasuke se había cansado de ella y no había tardado en buscar a otra con experiencia.

Rin y Sora solo podían estar a su lado, consolándola. Habían intentado averiguar la situación, pero tanto Yamato como Sesshomaru eran como tumbas, negados a decir algo, que según ellos, no les concernía.

-¿Seguro que vosotras no sabéis nada? –Preguntó Rin a sus recientes guardaespaldas.

-En absoluto, Heaven-sama. De hecho, es algo que hasta Fox-sama y Cyber-sama desconocen, ya que están como locos por saberlo –Había respondido Shunran.

-Sin embargo, debe ser algo grave –Continuó ahora Izumi-. Wolf-sama ha intensificado su entrenamiento y los de Kouji-Kun.

-Así que por eso, Yamato llega tan agotado –Murmuró Sora-. Aunque sigo sin entender qué tiene que ver con el comportamiento de Dragon-sama.

-Sasuke no es un dragón, es una serpiente –Contradijo Sakura.

-Sakura…

-_"Boletín especial: Noticias de última hora desde la ciudad de Hong Kong de la organización Akatsuki. El verdadero líder se mostrará por primera ante las cámaras con una impresionante revelación…"_

La televisión prendida en la sala principal de aquel burdel donde no solo estaban ellas, sino las chicas que habían sido raptadas y que se dedicaban a complacer a los hombres, así como el barman que había dejado de limpiar el vaso de cristal, hizo que todos le dedicaran atención al aparato electrónico.

.

En la sala donde se reunían los tres líderes para sus planes, echaban en falta la presencia del menor, aunque teniendo en cuenta la situación, lo comprendían. Todo lo contrario a Ryo y Ruki que seguían exigiendo que les contara qué demonios había sucedido para que Sasuke se encerrase en su habitación.

-Ha recibido un fuerte impacto y necesita descansar.

-Pues el maricón debe estar descansando bien, porque Karin entra por la mañana y sale por las noches toda feliz –Dijo la Reina irritada.

Yamato y Sesshomaru se miraron sonándoles demasiado familiar dicha escena.

-¿Qué te juegas a que esas putitas tienen preparado todo esto? –Le preguntó Yamato, sentándose en el borde de la mesa.

-Karin ya recibirá lo suyo por traidora. Ahora lo más importante es quién tú ya sabes quién.

-Y que nosotros no sabemos –le recordó Ryo-. ¡Joder, Yamato! que soy tu primo, que también soy líder. Merezco saberlo.

-¡Y a mí que me den! ¡¿No? –Bramó la única chica airada.

Detrás de las sillas que ocupaban los tres líderes, se encontraban también Kouji y Jaken con la oreja bien puesta. Aunque no se dedicarían a cantarlo a los cuatro vientos, si sus líderes se decidían a contar la verdad, saberlo era también necesario para su trabajo como sus guardaespaldas y el de SUS mujeres.

-Es una situación muy delicada que le corresponde a Sasuke contarlo si lo desea –Fueron las palabras finales de Dog.

-Si deja de tirarse a la pelirroja, claro –Seguía Ruki iracunda.

-¡Joder! Pues Ryo, sedúcela y que deje de visitar a Sasuke –Así de paso, ayudaba en la labor de que Sasuke dejase de hacer daño intencionadamente a Sakura, o lo que era lo mismo, a su prima. Comprendía que estaría confundido, pero… sino se espabilaba no solo perdería a Sakura.

-¡Ah, no! –Contradiciéndolo- ¡Me gustan las mujeres con carácter, pero no las que llevan gafas! ¡Ya sabes lo remilgoso que soy con eso!

Antes de que Yamato o Sesshomaru soltasen alguna queja, la puerta fue golpeada para luego ser abierta por el guardaespaldas de Dragon sudado y alterado.

-¡Traigo noticias importantes! ¡Están echando una entrevista sobre el verdadero líder de Akatsuki!

Con aquello, Sesshomaru y Yamato volvieron a mirarse esta vez con un mal presentimiento. Y antes de que pudieran afirmarlo la televisión ya estaba accesa y con ello el rostro de Uchiha Madara que impactaba no solo a sus colegas, sino a los medios que lo entrevistaban. En su rostro demacrado por la edad y las cicatrices, se visualizaba una suavidad que dejaba atónitos a los dos líderes, como si el entrevistado se tratase de Gandhi en su proposición de hacer la paz y no la guerra.

.

"_-Os estoy muy agradecido por la aceptación a esta rueda de prensa –fueron las primeras palabras-. Aunque mi viejo rostro ya parece decirlo, tengo un vínculo familiar con Uchiha Sasuke, Dragon como ahora se hace llamar. De hecho, es probable, que algunos ya me conozcan por mis hazañas. Mi nombre es Uchiha Madara, de origen japonés y que debido a las atrocidades que he hecho, tuve que ser desertado y he estado rehaciendo mi vida en China._

_Los murmullos de los periodistas, donde algunos desconocían de sus hazañas y otros lo conocían bien, se estalló en la sala. Pero viendo que el entrevistado estaba al lado del capitán de la policía nipona y de la china, y además un detective que gracias a sus informaciones se trataba del mejor detective de Japón, Jiraiya, les hacía creer que no debía ser un tipo tan malvado en comparación con su odiado nieto._

_-Es verdad que soy el verdadero líder de esta organización. Pero debo responder por ella, que fue creada como una organización de paz para aquellos que se han sentido traicionados por la sociedad y buscan rehacer sus vidas felizmente cómo fue mi caso."_

_._

Las bocas de Yamato y Sesshomaru no pudieron estar más abiertas por la cantidad de trolas que aquel senil estaba contando.

Es que no solo el tono sino hasta el rostro lo tenía bien fingido y con la policía a su lado, pasaba por el ángel de la salvación.

.

Sasuke desde su habitación, también veía la tele. Su mirada vacía todavía persistía.

.

-Entonces, ¿el verdadero líder de Akatsuki es el abuelo de Dragon-sama? –Cuestionó Izumi impresionada.

Sora desde su sitio, miraba atentamente la televisión, en especial a Taichi quién aparecía al lado de Madara, donde lo notaba distinto a cómo lo conocía. No sabía el qué, pero había algo en su mirada que lo hacía distinto.

Sakura agrandó los ojos distinguiendo entre los cuatro participantes de la entrevista al tío de Naruto y preguntándose qué rayos pintaba él ahí.

.

"_-Sin embargo, el motivo de esta entrevista no se debe a darme a conocer. En serio que me gustaría pasar el resto de lo que quedaba de vida en una iglesia, rezando por los pecados atroces que mi nieto ha estado cometiendo. Pero, he llegado a descubrir algo muy importante y que debo proteger antes de que la maten._

_Nuevamente murmullos por parte de los periodistas, todo lo contrario a los dos policías y el detective que se mantenían en rotundo silencio, como si ya supieran la verdad tras el enigma._

_-Disculpe –Pidiendo la vez uno de los tantos periodistas lleno de valor y curiosidad en saber lo que sus colegas de profesión querían saber también-, ¿podría concretar un poco más? ¿Es que hay una chica raptada con la que está vinculada?_

_-Así es. Mi querida nieta._

_Otra vez murmullos, pero estos más altos. Si la chica que estaba raptada era nieta de aquel hombre, eso significaba que…_

_-Entonces, ¿nos está diciendo que Dragon tiene como prisionera a su propia prima? _

_-¿Y Dragon es consciente del parentesco que le une con ella? –Fue la pregunta de otro periodista. Una información incompleta no le serviría para crear una noticia que aunque la mitad resultase una farsa, tenía que conseguir los datos necesarios para escribir una supuesta veracidad._

_-Claro que es consciente que es su prima. Después de todo, está siguiendo los mismos pasos que su padre y su hermano ¡Dios mío! No sé porqué tuvieron que hacer algo tan atroz -Haciéndose el mártir, consiguiendo la compasión de aquellos reporteros ajenos al asunto-. Mi hijo mayor, el padre de Sasuke, era un hombre muy peligroso que le gustaba matar. Yo intenté muchas veces hacerle ver el buen camino, pero nunca me hizo caso. Entonces, conoció a una mujer que parecía dulce y encantadora, pero que en el fondo era una frívola como él._

_-¿Se refiere a la famosa diva Uchiha Mikoto?_

_-Correcto. Mi hijo se marchó de la organización con ella e intentaron asesinar a Uzuki, la hermana de Mikoto. Entonces, le pedí a mi segundo hijo, Izuna que la protegiera. Como mi hijo era muy bueno en el cambio de identidades, supieron esconderse, hasta que la desgracia recayó sobre ellos –apenándose-. Fugaku les encontró y les asesinó a sangre fría."_

.

El que tenía la sangre fría era aquel viejales por cómo tergiversaba la historia a su conveniencia. Pensaban alucinados los dos líderes.

.

-Parece que el criminalismo es algo que recae en los genes

Había murmurado uno de los seguidores del Dead Moon que ni Sora ni Rin pudieron reconocer. Tampoco pudieron buscarlo con la mirada, ya que el tembleque de la chica de cabellos rosas les había llamado la atención.

-¿Sakura?

-Izuna… Uzuki… -Murmuraba Sakura, siendo esos nombres tan familiares que le producía dolor de cabeza.

.

"_-Claro que ni Fugaku, ni yo mismo sabíamos que Izuna se había casado con Uzuki y tenido dos hijas de esa relación. Una de ellas fue encontrada muerta a manos de Itachi… Y ahora lo mismo pensará hacer Sasuke con su prima… Mi hijo se encargó de enseñarles sus maldades a sus hijos y… -Sin poder continuar con la historia, pese a que el clímax les producía ansiedad en los periodistas. Pero el hecho de ver a ese anciano llorar de pena por lo destrozada que tenía la familia, era motivo para compadecerse de él._

_El detective Jiraiya, tomó el relevo y continuó con lo que aquella gente. No iba a mentir porque la información que dictaba tenía su verdad._

_-Según fuentes del caso, aseguran que la chica, antes de ser asesinada por Uchiha Itachi, se veía con él y parecían ser más que amigos. Es probable que Itachi la sedujera para acercarse a ella y después cumplir los dictámenes impuestos por su padre. Pueden comprobarle con el informe forense donde se aprecian las huellas dactilares de Itachi por su cuerpo._

_El horror se pintó en la cara de los reporteros y un odio indescriptible, pues no solo había jugado con ella, sino que no le había cometido incesto con tal de conseguir su objetivo. Se notaba que procedía de la misma calaña que el pequeño._

.

-Todo eso es una mentira. Itachi-san jamás haría algo tan rastrero.

Desde Francia, Takeru observaba aquellas noticias molesto y sin tragarse nada de lo que decían. Quizás el padre de Sasuke fuese cómo decían, pero Sasuke no seguía ninguna directriz marcada por su progenitor. De hecho, tenía la convicción de que todo eso sería algo nuevo para el líder más joven.

Y lo que decían de Itachi, ahí sí que no tenía dudas sobre la historia tan ficticia que estaban contando. Lo había conocido en una ocasión, hace muchos años, para saber que Itachi no era de esos.

.

-Pero espera que entienda –Decía Kagome alucinada por lo que estaba escuchando-, entonces, eso significa que su vínculo no es de simples primos, sino casi como hermanos, ¿no? –Viendo a Inuyasha que estaba igual de atónito por lo que escuchaba, sin creerse la mitad de todo aquello. No sabía el qué, pero había algo en aquella historia que le resultaba poco creíble.

.

"_-Si hubiese sabido que tenía dos nietas, habría hecho lo posible por protegerlas. Doy gracias a Dios de que no le hicieran lo mismo a mi pequeña y única nieta. Y doy gracias de saber de su existencia. Porque no sabía nada hasta que vi en la televisión cuando el Dead Moon raptó a aquellas dos chicas._

.

La mente de todo el mundo que veía las noticias fue un total caos, recordando cuáles habían sido las dos únicas chicas que habían sido capturadas y vistas por televisión.

De una se sabía a ciencia cierta y con toda seguridad sobre la identidad de sus padres, de tantas veces que habían aparecido en la televisión, llorando y lamentándose por su hija.

De la otra, solo que había tenido una hermana que supuestamente se había suicidado y un abuelo muerto a manos del más joven. Pero nada de sus padres.

Con ello, solo había una opción que encajaba en la historia.

.

"_-Por eso me presento ante los medios de comunicación para que mi nieta Sakura Haruno me escuche y escape antes de que acabe como su hermana y sus padres. ¡Sé que puede hacerlo! ¡Soy el único en quién puedes confiar! ¡Soy tu única familia!"_

.

Y la retransmisión dejó de emitirse ya que alguien había disparado contra la televisión, cortando toda payasada de cuajo. Todo el mundo que estaba en la sala principal, enfocaron sus miradas en el culpable y la sorpresa no pudo ser mayor al ver que se trataba ni más ni menos que de Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura estaba sentada de rodillas, ya que sus piernas no habían sido capaces de seguir sosteniendo su cuerpo. Desde que… su abuelo había comenzado a hablar y con las palabras del tío de Naruto, había comenzado a tener un mal presentimiento, negándose a creer que se trataba de ella. Pero había pronunciado su nombre alto y claro en aquella esperanza de que escapase de la persona que había amado y que se trataba de su primo.

Del hermano pequeño que había matado a su hermana.

Del hijo que había matado a sus padres.

¡No podía ser!

Aunque fue la última de todos en girarse, Sakura lo hizo lentamente, tratando de ver al monstruo con el que había llegado a confiar y a estar en sus brazos, sintiendo sus besos y su cuerpo.

Su primo que pretendía hacer lo mismo que su hermano: seducirla y matarla.

Ese era el monstruo que esperaba ver con su sonrisa adornada, no al mismo Sasuke inexpresivo, incapaz de verla y aterrador para el resto por aquel disparo contra el aparato electrónico.

Bajando su arma, acallando las palabras venenosas de su abuelo, Sasuke se retiró sin decir una palabra. Seguía estando confuso, pero tampoco iba a mentir que siguiera manchando el honor de su hermano y de sus padres. Se fijó en que Yamato y Sesshomaru, apurados, también llegaban a la carrera. Seguramente con intenciones de detener la emisión. Pero habían llegado tarde. Todos lo habían hecho.

Pasó entre ellos con destino a su habitación.

Una vez que Sasuke se había retirado de la sala principal y recuperados del susto, los seguidores y todos cuantos se encontraban allí, comenzaron a murmurar.

-Entonces Dragon-sama y la chica han cometido incesto, ¿no?

-Qué asco, ¿verdad?

-Aunque seguro que tuvo que haber morbo ahí.

-Se dice que a ella le gustaba cómo se la metía y que la comprendía.

-Normal, son casi hermanos.

Todo era murmuraciones que Sakura escuchaba y que sin duda eran humillaciones para su persona. Más golpes para su alma destrozada.

-¡Os ordeno que os calléis ahora mismo! –Y en medio de aquellas voces bajas, la voz de Sora se escuchó alto y claro, así como sus ojos molestos que denotaban furia y amenaza. No permitiría que siguiesen hundiendo de esa manera a su amiga, con lo mal que lo estaba pasando.

Y efectivamente. Ella lo estaba pasando tan mal que, en esos momentos, solo una persona podría contestar a sus dudas.

Sin previo aviso, salió corriendo en dirección donde estaba Sasuke.

¿De verdad sus padres mataron a los suyos?

¿De verdad su hermano había matado a su hermana?

¿De verdad que él había pretendido cortejarla para seguir los mismos pasos?

Cuando vio su espalda y la soledad del pasillo por lo mucho que había andado, le gritó.

-¡Espera!

Y le hizo caso, pero siguió sin mirarla, sin pronunciar alguna sílaba. Tampoco lo necesitaba, ella era la que tenía derecho a hablar.

-¡Dime si todo lo que se ha dicho es verdad! –Exigió saber con múltiples lágrimas en sus ojos verdes, recordando con sufrimiento los funerales de sus familiares donde todos habían sido asesinados- ¡DIME QUE ES MENTIRA QUE TÚ Y TU FAMILIA MATASTÉIS A LA MÍA!

Su voz cargada de resentimiento, de incredulidad, de dolor y de tristeza, pedía que le dijera de su propia voz la verdad.

Sasuke se giró y mirándole por primera desde hacía días, la observó sin mostrar ni un tipo de sentimiento, que Sakura malinterpretó.

-Piensa lo que quieras –Y sus palabras ayudaron a malinterpretarlo aún más. Sus pasos siguiendo la dirección inicial, marchándose, volvieron a derrumbar por completo a Sakura, creyendo en esos instantes, fielmente, en lo que su abuelo había dicho.

-¡ASESINO! ¡MALDITO! ¡TÚ Y TU FAMILIA SOIS ESCORIA! ¡TE ODIO! –Pronunciar esas últimas palabras, le recordó qué si lo odiaba, es porque lo había amado y con todo su corazón. Pero era tan decepcionante la respuesta, que volvió a derrumbarse en el sitio, lanzando quedamente-. Te odio… Te odio… -Repetía con las lágrimas mojando cada vez más sus mejillas y descargó todo ese llanto.

Un llanto que llegó a los oídos de Sasuke, afectándole y comprendiendo sus intenciones al mostrarse cara el mundo.

-Así que pretendías hacerte con ella desde el principio.

Y lo peor es que había sabido qué cartas jugar para que ella se pusiera no solo de su contra, sino de los demás y en ese grupo se incluía Sora y Rin.

Sabía que pasaría eso. Después de todo, su hermana era igual a él.

.

Pasaron minutos cuando Sakura sintió pasos apresurados dirigiéndose hacia ella. Las voces preocupadas de Rin y Sora le sonaron lejanas. Y las de su abuelo más claras.

.

"_-…me presento ante los medios de comunicación para que mi nieta Sakura Haruno me escuche y escape antes de que acabe como su hermana y sus padres. ¡Sé que puede hacerlo! ¡Soy el único en quién puedes confiar! ¡Soy tu única familia!"_

.

-Sakura, vamos, tranquila. Seguro que hay una explicación para todo esto –Decía Rin sin creerse demasiado todo eso. Desde que llevaba en la organización, si había algo que los tres líderes protegían y valoraban en excesos como joyas o diamantes era la familia. Por eso, que imaginar que Sasuke siguiera los mismos pasos que sus padres y que su hermano, rompía con esos ideales. Además, por lo que había escuchado del hermano mayor, parecía haber sido un chico agradable y simpático.

-Rin tiene razón. No te preocupes. Le pediré a Yamato que me lo explique o a Miyako para que investigue y…

-¿Y después qué? –Cortándola con un tono de voz frío y provisto de sentimientos. Ya estaba harta de que ellas, quiénes no habían hecho nada por defenderse, presumieran de su estatutos conseguidos gracias a ella- ¿Vendréis a restregarme vuestros logros gracias a vuestros posiciones mientras yo sigo siendo la prima del asesino de mi familia? –Y también estaba harta de aquel que le había roto el corazón sin ningún tipo de resentimiento. De un asesino que había matado a su abuelo materno. Y eso nadie se lo negaba. De un tipo que no había tardado en cambiarla por otra. Y tampoco había excusa a ello. De un tipo que no le había aclarado sus dudas, sino alimentando la verdad que su abuelo había dicho.

-¡ESTOY HARTA DE ESTA ORGANIZACIÓN HIPÓCRITA! ¡No quiero seguir aquí!

Entendiendo las palabras de su abuelo. Podía irse de la organización si quisiera. ¿Quién la retenía? Nadie. ¿Y si lo hacían? Se defendería. ¿Si la disparaban? No sabían el favor que le hacían. ¿Si amenazaban a su familia? Que empezasen por Sasuke que era el que más cerca estaba, que su otro pariente, su abuelo estaba en Hong Kong y al parecer les era un hueso duro de roer.

-¡Sakura no hagas eso! –La retuvo Sora incrédula de ver que estaba cumpliendo sus propias palabras- ¿No ves que estás confusa y no ves las cosas con claridad? ¡Y tú no eres así!

-¡¿Y qué sabrás tú como soy yo? –Apartando de un manotazo la mano femenina que se había posado sobre su hombro. La encaró y con todo lo que se había guardado le soltó- ¡¿Acaso no has escuchado lo que soy? ¡La sobrina y prima de una familia que se dedica a matar a los de su propia sangre! ¡La amante de su propio primo! ¡La chica que no recuerda nada de sus padres! ¡La chica que ha creído que su hermana se había suicidado! ¡La estúpida ignorante que ha crecido sin padres en un mundo de mentiras! –Viendo que la situación se estaba poniendo muy mala, Rin se marchó corriendo en busca de Sesshomaru y Yamato para que pudieran hacer algo, antes de que se volviera irreparable- ¡Y en cambio tú tienes a tus padres! ¡Tienes a míster maravilla que no es tu primo! ¡Tienes un rango sin merecértelo! ¡Te dedicas a dar órdenes, presumiendo de tu poder! ¡Y NO VALORAS EL HECHO DE QUE TUS PADRES ESTÁN VIVOS Y PREOCUPADOS POR TI!

Bofetada de la pelirroja a Sakura, sintiéndose enfadada por esas palabras. El instinto y el impulso de descargar su rabia, desaparecieron al instante. Y cuando notó que había empeorado las cosas, no tuvo palabras ni derecho a seguirla cuando Sakura, tras mirarla con decepción, se marchó corriendo y esta vez con intenciones de escapar de aquel burdel.

Sora miró su mano. Estaba ardiendo.

-Así que así se siente uno cuando golpea a alguien –Con un gran peso de conciencia.

.

Sakura no podía creerse que hasta Sora le respondiera de esa manera. ¿Acaso no era verdad lo que le había dicho? ¿Cómo no podía entenderla? ¿Y Rin? Como una cobarde se había marchado.

¿Era esa la amistad que tenían?

No entendía nada. Estaba tan confusa que no podía creer en nadie de los que estaban allí. En los que apoyaban a Sasuke a destruir su vida, como su familia había hecho.

Cuando salió al exterior, se quedó asombrada de ver a un coche parado frente a la entrada y a dos sujetos con el mismo abrigo que su abuelo portaba cuando lo había visto en la televisión. A diferencia de su abuelo, aquellos dos hombres parecían ser iguales de tétricos que los seguidores del Dead Moon. Y al igual que ellos, eran bastante atractivos. Incluso el rubio con esa coleta alta que impedía que su media melena rozara su espalda.

-Sakura-sama, ¿no? –hablando el otro tipo, un pelirrojo que no tenía mucha pinta de sonreír, aunque se lo pidieran-. Su abuelo, Uchiha Madara, nos mandó que viniéramos a buscarla.

-Siempre y cuando usted desee escapar de la organización y reunirse con él –Completó el rubito con una ligera sonrisa burlona.

Para desconfiar, era el primer instinto de Sakura. Y volver adentro, el segundo. Pero… dentro solo había murmuraciones, sufrimiento y Sasuke.

Aceptó, aunque no de buena gana la invitación. Pues una parte de ella, aún seguía creyendo que todo tendría una explicación. Pero Sasuke se la había dejado bien clara. Y con la pelea con Sora, no tenía la cara de regresar y verla a diario.

Se metió en el coche, y enseguida los dos hombres hicieron lo mismo. Escuchó como las tormentas resonaron en el cielo, y mientras el coche arrancaba, alejándose de aquel burdel, Sakura no dejó ver la ventana que daba la habitación de Sasuke. La habitación que ella había compartido con él, con su primo. Y otra lágrima rozó sus ojos jade, recordando que aunque lo había pasado mal, hubo ocasiones que se había sentido feliz. Una felicidad que pudo haber sido fingida por él. Pero que de cualquier manera, jamás volvería a existir.

.

-¡Entendido! ¡Se lo comunicaré ahora mismo! –decía Pein con el móvil pegado a su oreja, hasta que cortó la comunicación y se dirigió a su líder, quién se mantenía macabramente feliz y satisfecho de su actuación frente a la prensa- Madara-sama, acaban de comunicarnos que Sasori y Deidara están con su nieta y vienen de camino.

-¡Ju! Era de esperar –Echándose hacia atrás con la sonrisa tan puesta, que no la quitaría en días.

Pein extrañado por esa actitud y esas palabras, se le quedó mirando con asombro.

-Desde el primer momento, todo era para recuperar a su nieta –No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

-Desde el primer momento en que mis ojos se pusieron sobre su figura –Sacando su fotografía del bolsillo interior de su gabardina oscura-. Y tras ver sus conocimientos, no me cabe ninguna duda de que el Dead Moon ha estado teniendo un diamante en bruto –y aquella sonrisa que parecía perdurar por días, se transformó en unos labios encogidos por la preocupación y la seriedad-. Si la dejaba un tiempo más con Sasuke, se habría percatado que los conocimientos de Sakura son los de un prodigio. Igual que su abuela. Por eso, me aproveché de lo que sentía por mí, y creara todos los programas informáticas donde me dan acceso a todos los ordenadores del mundo y al sistema militar de todas las naciones. Pero fue tan lista, que en todo momento, estuvo prevenida y creó un virus que eliminaba aquellos programas cuando yo quería acceder a ellos –Pausando unos momentos-. Desde entonces, mi sueño de tener el mundo en mi poder se había visto destruido. Pero ver a mi nieta y lo increíblemente parecida que es con su abuela, me ha reanimado. Por eso, comencé neutralizando a Sasuke, para después implantar las raíces de la desconfianza en Sakura y así tenerla de mi lado. De lo contrario, si siguiera de aliada con el Dead Moon, podrían destruirme. Después de todo, ahora mismo la única capaz de neutralizarme es Sakura.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Hum… la verdad es que no quedó como yo esperaba. Tantas veces pensando en estas escenas, que supongo que al final, acaba perdiendo su gracia. Eso sí, hubo unas nueva que ni yo misma tenía previsto. Las de Sora y Rin y su intención de ser chicas merecedoras de su puesto.

Y lo digo, antes de que critiquéis a Sasuke y Sakura: COMPRENDEDLES. Han sufrido un golpe muy fuerte que están tan confusos, que no pueden pensar con claridad.

Sobre la familia de Sakura, que por fin se han puesto nombres, por lo menos de su madre y de su hermana. En el anterior, ya visteis que Izuna es su padre, cuando en realidad en _Naruto_ es el hermano de Uchiha Madara. Pero cómo no hay Uchihas que respondieran a mis perspectivas, pues le tocó a él. Uzuki es otro personaje de _Naruto_ y que NO ES RELLENO, sino un personaje MUY, PERO QUE MUY secundario. Es una chica ANBU que apareció en la invasión a Konoha por parte de Orochimaru y que según fuentes, era la novia de Hayate. La escogí a ella como madre de Sakura, porque me parecía bastante mona y con carácter que se verá en caps posteriores. Y finalmente, Aine. Algunas sabrán quién es. Se trata de ese antiguo OCC que pongo en mis fics de _Naruto_ como la novia de Itachi.

Otro punto de aclaración es que el capítulo está sin releer, por lo que si encontráis fallos, avisadme que cuando suba el siguiente, resubiría este con las correcciones hechas. La razón de que no lo releyera fue por la promesa hecha de subirlo en este día.

Pues eso es todo. Gracias por los reviews y a la gente que votó en mi face para que actualizara este fic con mayor número de votos y espero que me dejéis como recompensa reviews indicándome si os gustó o qué tal va.

Nos vemos.

'Atori'

PD: PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO LEMON SASUSAKU!


End file.
